IN FRAGANTI
by Tita2008
Summary: Que pasa cuando Candy & Albert son pescados In Fraganti? Chicas estoy apenadísima pero no voy a poder actualizarles. Mil Disculpas.
1. Chapter 1

**IN FRAGANTI**

Por: Tita Calderón

**CAPITULO I**

- ¡WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW!

Aquella voz retumbó como trueno en las paredes y se extendió en todos los rincones de la mansión más lujosa de Chicago.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Las palabras cargadas de horror desgarraron la quietud de la habitación y perforaron el profundo silencio que envolvía a dos cuerpos que soñaban placidamente como si fueran uno.

Totalmente desorientados se abrieron dos pares de ojos: un par azul y el otro verde.

La tía abuela estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta con las manos en jarras sobre la cintura, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos totalmente desorbitados por lo que acababa de descubrir. Ni siquiera un paro cardiaco se comparaba a la presión que sentía en el pecho la anciana.

Albert abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, fueron unos rizos rubios muy pegados a su nariz, aspiro suavemente y descubrió que ese era el aroma que lo había llevado a un sueño tan profundo como nunca antes. Se movió un poco para confirmar que esos rizos eran de ¿Candy?, ella estaba a su lado, mejor dicho en ¡sus brazos! Pero, aquel grito que lo había despertado no era precisamente de ella, porque al igual que él, Candy también acababa de abrir sus ojos.

¡Oh, oh! Esa voz era muy parecida a la de la ¡Tía Elroy! Se le cortó la respiración.

La rubia no entendía muy bien ¿que pasaba?, el timbre de voz de aquel grito no podía ser de otra más, que de la tía abuela, incluso hasta podría jurar que estaba en su cuarto, ¿pero qué iba hacer buscando a Albert ahí? Intentó moverse y fue en ese momento que se encontró con el mismísimo cielo frente a su nariz…pero no era el cielo, eran unos ojos que jamás había visto de tan cerca…unos ojos que la miraban igual de asombrados que ella…era ¿Albert? ¡Albert estaba a su lado! ¡Oh Dios!. Que no sea la tía abuela la que estaba gritando…

Totalmente pasmados intentaron alejarse el uno del otro, definitivamente estaban demasiado juntos. Cuando al fin lograron sentarse, cada uno por su lado, trataron en vano de pensar en una buena excusa para darle a Elroy Andrew, que los miraba con reproche, indignación e ira entremezclados.

Candy intentó taparse, llena de vergüenza por ser encontrada en tan penosa situación. Su cara estaba al rojo vivo.

Aunque estuviera con pijama se sentía desnuda ante la mirada de fuego que la tía abuela lanzaba sobre ella como si fuera un lanzallamas.

Albert se levantó entre trompicones, tratando en vano de ocultar su turbamiento. Aun llevaba puesto el traje que había usado el día anterior, lo único que le faltaba era la corbata, la chaqueta y los zapatos, que posaban en la silla junto a la cama de Candy.

-Tía, no es lo que parece. Es solo un mal entendido – era raro escuchar al presidente de las empresas Andrew trabarse en cada palabra y con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

La tía abuela enarcó una ceja, y cerró la puerta tras suyo con un golpe seco que solo confirmó su ira.

¿Qué pensaba su sobrino que era? ¿Una ciega? ¿Una tonta?

Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que de esta se iba a salvar. Sobre su cadáver. No iba a permitir, semejante falta de respeto en su casa, bueno era la casa de su sobrino, pero igual no lo iba a permitir.

Rápidamente lanzó una mirada iracunda sobre él, al menos estaba vestido. Su traje italiano estaba totalmente maltrecho, pero sus pantalones estaban en su lugar y el cierre del pantalón en su sitio. Desvió su mirada hacia a Candy que estaba más despeinada de lo habitual, aunque para su alivio pudo distinguir que estaba con pijama. Pero no dejaría que las apariencias la embaucaran. Lo que había descubierto era simplemente inaudito. Dos jóvenes que no tenían ningún lazo de sangre, durmiendo juntos, era un escándalo y mucho mas cuando estos no estaban casados, aunque fuera con ropa en la misma cama, era inconcebible…

-Tía abuela…lo siento…no estábamos haciendo nada malo – habló la rubia casi en un susurro, sin poder ocultar su bochorno.

-¡Silencio! Muchacha desconsiderada. Te hemos dado un hogar, un apellido, una familia…y tú nos pagas de esta manera.

Los ojos de la tía abuela destilaban odio.

-¡Acostándote con William! – espetó la anciana mientras señalaba al implicado que acababa de ponerse los zapatos.

-Tía, no le permito que le hable así a Candy. – los ojos azules de Albert, se encendieron ante las duras palabras de su tía mientras se enderezaba para enfrentarla.

No iba a permitir que se mancillara la reputación de Candy, por un mal entendido. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor…no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo. Cualquiera en su sano juicio pensaría lo peor, al encontrarlos así. Pero era algo que solo ellos dos entendían. Su amistad se había profundizado a límites insospechados que a veces rozaban con otros sentimientos. Pero ellos jamás pasarían esas barreras. Ni pensarlo.

-No te atrevas a levantarme la voz, William. – espetó la anciana. Mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a su sobrino. Era tan alto, pero no dejaría que su altura la intimidara.

-Entonces, deje de hacer falsas suposiciones y permítame explicarle. – moduló la voz para parecer tranquilo.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? Si todo esta más claro que el agua. Ya me lo habían dicho. Por eso decidí regresar de Lakewood muy temprano para comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. – agitó la cabeza con resignación.

-¿Para comprobar qué? – Albert apretó los puños.

-Que tú y Candice, estaban durmiendo juntos desde hace varios días.

-¿Quién le dijo eso? – sus ojos se volvieron como hielo ante tal afirmación.

-La servidumbre sabe más cosas de las que tú crees William. – dijo en tono aireado.

Las palabras de la tía abuela les habían caído como un baldazo de agua fría a los dos. Pensaron que nadie sabía de "sus noches" juntos. Claro las mentes maliciosas habían tergiversado lo que en realidad pasaba entre ellos.

William pensó seriamente en cambiar a toda la servidumbre.

Candy, quien se había parado junto a la ventana se tuvo que sostener de las cortinas para no caer de espaldas ante tal acusación. No podía concebir que alguien mal interpretara las cosas. Tal vez, si esperaban a que la tía abuela se tranquilizara y explicarle todo con calma, ella entendería…o quizás no…

Desde que Albert había asumido el manejo de las empresas, su vida se había complicado y llegaba a casa muy tarde. Candy y él extrañaban sus largas conversaciones. Así que una noche, Candy lo escuchó llegar muy tarde. Se asomó a la puerta y lo sorprendió pasando de puntillas frente a su puerta para que ella no se despertara….

"… - ¡Albert!

El pobre Albert casi le da un infarto con aquella voz que le susurraba en las penumbras.

-Candy, casi me matas de un susto.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención. – ahogó una risa.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

-Estaba esperándote. Hace tiempo que no conversamos…- hizo algo parecido a un puchero.

Albert la miró y una sonrisa ligera se asomó en su rostro. Tenía mucha razón. Ella le respondió con otra sonrisa y él sin ningún reparo se adentró al dormitorio de la rubia. Y empezaron a conversar largo y tendido.

Esto se hizo una costumbre que rayaba en necesidad. Era la manera que habían descubierto para liberarse de las presiones y compartir sus cosas. Cuando él no podía regresar temprano se iba a darle las buenas noches en su cuarto, conversaban un rato y luego él se retiraba a su habitación… "

Pero para su mala suerte, la noche anterior el sueño lo había vencido mientras Candy le contaba su día en el hospital y sin darse cuenta había terminado dormido. Era la primera vez que se quedaba dormido toda la noche en el cuarto de Candy, y para su mala suerte, la tía los había sorprendido.

Se suponía que estaba en Lakewood, si hubiera sabido que regresaría a casa, Albert ni siquiera se hubiera permitido ir a darle las buenas noches a Candy, porque sabía de sobra como era su tía.

Pero de nada servía pensar en lo que no debió hacer. Habían sido descubiertos "in fraganti".

-Ahora será imposible casar a esta muchacha. – habló la tía abuela con desprecio.

-¿Qué? – dijeron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién va a querer casarse con ella, después de esto?- se llevó la mano a la frente. – ¡Es una deshonra!

-Tía, Candy no ha sido deshonrada. – Albert mordió cada palabra al borde de la ira.

-¿Como podía pensar eso su tía?, él sería incapaz de tocarla y mucho menos mancillar así su reputación. Aunque viéndolo fríamente, eso era lo que había hecho. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en el que dirán, solo pensó en lo bien que le hacía su compañía. La tía tenía razón.

Candy estaba totalmente muda, ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar por miedo a hacer enojar más a la tía abuela. No estaba del todo bien lo que habían estado haciendo, pero tampoco era como para que el mundo se detuviera…

¿Qué pensaba la tía abuela que era? ¿Una cualquiera? Mejor era no responder esa pregunta, la tía abuela siempre pensaba lo peor de ella. Pero Albert sería incapaz de tocarla y pues todo era solo un mal entendido.

A Candy, no le preocupaba su reputación, porque sabía que Albert era todo un caballero y en cuanto a casarse era lo que menos le apetecía. Estaba segura que a este paso se convertiría en una solterona. Pero ni modo. No se casaría con nadie obligada. Ya estaba cansada que la tía abuela le estuviera insistiendo que ya era hora de encontrarle un buen marido. Ojalá y con esto se olvidara del tema por completo. Al fin algo bueno había resultado de todo esto.

-Desde que esta muchacha llegó, ha pasado desgracia tras desgracia. – soltó la tía abuela.

-Tía, no le permito que diga eso. Si no fuera por Candy, yo probablemente, no estaría aquí.

-Lo sé. – reconoció la tía, otorgándole la razón a regañadientes - Pero después de esto…- la tía la miró con desprecio – Nuestro apellido será el hazme reír de toda la sociedad.

-¡Basta tía!

Como siempre, Elroy, sólo pensaba en el que dirán. Estaba tan arraigada a sus antiguas tradiciones que no veía los sentimientos de las personas.

-Claro, para ti es fácil decir: "basta", porque haces lo que mejor te viene en gana. Incluso te has atrevido a desafiar al Consejo, cuando se te sugirió que buscaras una esposa. – al ver que su reclamo no daba el efecto que esperaba cambió de argumento – Pero no te has puesto a pensar que esta muchacha – la señaló despectivamente con el mentón - Será rechazada en todos los círculos sociales. – concluyó pagada de si misma al ver que sus palabras daban en el blanco. Los ojos de su sobrino se volvieron sombríos.

-Tía por favor…- intentó refutar Albert sabiendo que ante eso no tenía argumentos pues sus palabras estaban cargadas de verdad.

Una verdad que no podía ocultarse con un solo dedo. Albert se había opuesto rotundamente a contraer nupcias solo por conveniencia. Era cierto, que era el jefe de la familia, pero el casarse no estaba en sus planes más próximos, por mucho que esto beneficiara a la familia. No había dado su brazo a torcer por más argumentos que le presentaron, incluso hasta tenían a la candidata perfecta, pero de plano el rechazó cualquier presión. Se casaría cuando él lo decidiera y con quien lo decidiera. No había más que decir al respecto.

Pero fue peor, cuando se le mencionó que debería casar a Candy, se negó más enfáticamente. Además, que el Consejo nada tenía que ver, eso sólo dependía de su autorización directa. Y él lo autorizaría sólo si Candy estaba cien por ciento de acuerdo.

A veces, pertenecer a una de las familias más acaudaladas era un verdadero problema. La mención de su solo apellido hacía que las muchachas casaderas se emocionaran y algunas prácticamente se lanzaban a su caza descaradamente. Ni se diga, cuando él, decidía aparecer en alguna que otra reunión, su presencia causaba revuelo.

Ver al presidente de las empresas Andrew era un deleite para la vista y una tentación para el bolsillo. Empezando por aquel físico digno de un dios griego, aquella nariz recta y perfecta armonizaba divinamente con esos ojos que parecían haber captado el azul del cielo en una mañana soleada. Y esos labios sensuales prometían besar con tanta dulzura y pasión que quitaba el aliento de solo imaginarlo. Sus rubios cabellos tentaban a los mismos ángeles. Y aquel porte atlético era indiscutible. Como un hombre podía ser tan guapo y tan sexy al mismo tiempo…Sólo William Andrew podía darse ese lujo y encima de todo adinerado…como si eso no bastara para tener el mundo a sus pies.

-Debimos casarla con Neil – el tono de Elroy Andrew era de impotencia - ...Cuando hubo la oportunidad debimos hacerlo – ser reprochó otra vez -…en cuanto se enteren de esto…ni siquiera el jardinero del parque querrá tomarla por esposa.

-A Candy prácticamente se le cayó la mandíbula ante tal afirmación. Y lo peor de todo, era que la tía abuela hacía y deshacía todo, como si ella fuera sólo un mueble.

-¿Qué futuro le espera a esta muchacha? – soltó con verdadero dramatismo la anciana al ver como estas palabras golpeaban a su sobrino.

Con cada palabra, la incredulidad de Candy aumentaba. No era posible, que sólo la viera como una mercancía que se vende al mejor postor, en este caso marido.

No, eso si que no. Ahora estaba más segura que nunca, que prefería vestir santos a casarse solo por conveniencia. Eso jamás. Ya bastante era ver, como le escogían marido a Elisa que no era para nada de su agrado, pero hay gentecita que se presta para todo y pues Elisa encajaba muy bien en ese paradigma de señorita de sociedad.

Pero ella, ¡no! Incluso Anny le había contado su ansiedad porque Archie le pidiera matrimonio y por lo empecinada que estaba su madre en emparentarse con los Andrew. Era indignante. Pero gracias al cielo, ella tenía a Albert que no dejaría que la tía abuela le impusiera un matrimonio, y con lo que acababa de suceder estaba más segura que nunca que su soltería seguiría intacta por un buen tiempo, eso sino era para siempre. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-El Consejo va a decir: que era por esto – hizo un gesto hacia la cama - que no te querías casar, porque estabas entretenido con tu propia…

-¡No siga tía! – le cortó Albert con ira.

La imaginación de Albert empezó a correr, incluso podía ver a Candy siendo despreciada en el mismísimo altar. Una punzada de culpa atravesó su conciencia.

Él, que había querido darle un futuro mejor…justamente él, era ahora el único culpable de que su futuro se viera oscuro.

Ya se imaginaba los cotilleos de toda la sociedad. Generalmente eso no le importaba. Pero si esos cotilleos hablaban de Candy, ahí si le afectaban directamente. Tenía que protegerla a como diera lugar…

-Jamás pensé que viviría para ver deshonrado nuestro apellido. Pisoteado por los suelos. – la tía estaba al borde del llanto pensando en la cantidad de cosas que dirían de ellos. Y lo peor de todo: no había solución. Tal vez, si Neil quisiera aceptarla nuevamente, sería una buena opción.

Sin saber cómo remediar esta situación se sintió perdido por unos instantes…de repente como una ráfaga de luz, llegó una idea a la mente de Albert, respiró hondo ante la magnitud de lo que se le acababa de ocurrir. Y mientras, su tía, seguía hablando sobre la moral y sobre la deshonra, la idea cobraba fuerza…era la única solución.

-¡Basta tía! – habló Albert con vehemencia tratando de callar a la anciana.

Candy vio con dolor como el rostro de Albert se transformó de repente en uno de preocupación. No le gustaba verlo así. Tenía que hacer algo, tal vez renunciar al apellido era una buena opción y marcharse lejos… La sola idea de alejarse de él le apretó el corazón.

Albert fijó sus ojos por un momento en Candy, y descubrió un destello que le desveló que ella sufría. ¡No! Jamás había querido lastimarla…podía soportarlo todo, menos verla sufrir.

Dio un gran suspiro antes de decir la única propuesta sensata que tenía:

-Yo me casaré con Candy. – Albert posó los ojos en los desconcertados ojos de Candy mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Para su asombro, mirarla le dio más fuerza a su decisión, no había marcha atrás.

-¿Qué? - repitieron la rubia y la anciana al mismo tiempo, al borde de un paro cardíaco.

-Me casaré con Candy…asumiré la responsabilidad de mis acciones. – en sus ojos brillaba la resolución.

Cuando Albert tenía ese brillo en la mirada, no había poder alguno que lograra hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Estaba decidido.

-Pe...pero Albert….tu sabes que entre tú y yo no ha pasado nada. – Candy estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Lo sé, pero a los ojos de los demás no es así, Candy- su tono se suavizó cuando se dirigió a ella - No puedo permitir que se ensucie tu reputación por un acto inconsciente de mi parte.

-Pe…pe…pero, no tienes porque hacerlo…yo soy la culpable…y…- no pudo continuar porque la voz se le estaba convirtiendo en violines.

-Nadie es culpable Candy…son nuestras acciones las que nos hacen ver culpables o inocentes – su voz seguía siendo suave.

Albert quería ir hacia ella y decirle que estuviera tranquila, que todo estaba bien, pero la presencia de la tía le incomodaba de cierta manera, así que contuvo sus impulsos.

-William…- vaciló la anciana - …No puedes hacer eso…- dijo en tono muy distinto al que había estado utilizando.

-Lo voy hacer tía. – habló con decisión – Soy "yo" el que ha "manchado" la reputación de Candy…es lógico que asuma mi responsabilidad.

-Pero hijo…- la anciana ya no estaba segura de nada…solo sabía que no dejaría que su sobrino se condenara a un matrimonio con esa muchacha descarriada - Tu no puedes cagar con esto…- la voz le temblaba con pánico.

Albert la miró y por un momento le pareció más vieja de lo que era. Pero si algo había aprendido de ella, era sobre el honor.

-Tía, fue usted quien me enseñó a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos y pese a que no he tocado un solo pelo de Candy - le aclaró -asumo que lo hice no fue lo correcto.

La pobre anciana no tenía argumentos ante las palabras de su sobrino que estaban cargadas de verdad.

-Prepare todo – Albert tomó su chaqueta - Empezaré con los trámites legales para poder casarme con Candy.

-William…- tartamudeo la anciana.

-No hay nada que decir tía…

-No es para que te lo tomes así… - la tía abuela sentía que el mundo se tambaleaba a sus pies.

-Tía, no puedo dejar de hacer lo que es correcto. Usted mismo me lo enseñó – le volvió a recordar.

La anciana abrió atónita los ojos…era verdad…ella misma había inculcado los valores morales a su sobrino, en mala hora.

Albert le dedicó a Candy una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Lo siento Candy- sus ojos se encontraron – Mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño, ni manchar tu reputación – se disculpó apenado.

-Pe…pero…Al…Albert – apenas alcanzó a tartamudear su nombre antes de que se cerrara la puerta tras su salida.

La tía abuela y Candy estaban con los ojos desorbitados. Ninguna de las dos se esperaba esto.

Candy trató de salir corriendo tras de su amigo, pero la tía abuela le tomó del brazo con ira.

-Ahora debes estar contenta ¿verdad? – la voz de la abuela destilaba odio.

-No la entiendo.

-Seguro hiciste esto a propósito…

-No tía abuela, se equivoca… – Candy estaba totalmente aturdida.

Sus ojos se enturbiaron en un segundo ante el insólito reclamo y un pinchazo de arrepentimiento punzó en el frío corazón de la tía abuela al ver el afligido rostro de la muchacha que estaba junto a ella. La anciana ocultaba celosamente el sentimiento de gratitud que tenía hacia ella, por haber cuidado de su sobrino en los momentos que más lo necesitó. Fue esta inoportuna gratitud lo que calló sus bien fundados reclamos.

-Vístete de inmediato. – ordenó seca - Es una suerte que William sea un hombre de honor. – suavizó su tono al ver como las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de la muchacha haciéndola parecer más vulnerable de lo que era.

-Tía abuela…pero usted no entiende. – trató de explicar - Entre él y yo, no ha pasado nada, absolutamente nada. Nosotros somos amigos. Él llegó ayer muy tarde y sólo pasó a darme las buenas noches…se recostó a mi lado y…

-No quiero seguir escuchando más. – le cortó la anciana levantando la mano – Te espero abajo.

La anciana no le dio tiempo ni de respirar, se dio la vuelta y salió azotando la puerta, dejándola sumida en la depresión.

¿Cómo se había complicado todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

Tenía que hacer algo para arreglar las cosas. No podía permitir que Albert se casara con ella solo para guardar las apariencias. Sería una locura. Era una locura.

Apenas se hubo vestido, Candy salió de su cuarto sigilosamente, estaba decidida a hablar con Albert, lo haría recapacitar, juntos hallarían otra salida. Se encaminó a la habitación de él y cuando estaba por tocar la puerta, la voz de la tía abuela le paró el corazón.

-¡Candice!, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo, frente a la puerta de William? – su voz retumbó en el pasillo.

-¿Yo?...este…solo quería hablar con él. – Candy sentía que las manos le temblaban. Que mala suerte que la tía abuela hubiera llegado en el momento justo.

-Muchacha descarriada, ya es hora que vayas aprendiendo a comportarte como una dama. No se que fue lo que aprendiste en el colegio – y tan caro que les había costado - Enviaré una carta a la hermana rectora quejándome de su enseñanza. – aunque conociendo esta muchacha mejor se lo pensaba un poco - Yo misma tendré que enseñarte como se comporta una dama…

Ay no, ya se imaginaba la cara de indignación de la hermana Grey cuando leyera esa carta. Candy agachó la cabeza y siguió a la anciana con las manos empuñadas a los costados mientras resignada escuchaba la retahíla de reproches. Seguro que su paciencia debía ser tomada en cuenta para que su alma no penara por mucho tiempo en el purgatorio.

-Desde ahora, yo seré tu tutora – sentenció erguida la anciana, asumiendo con valentía esta difícil tarea - Como la futura esposa de William tienes que refinar tus modales y sobre todo tu alocado proceder.

A la pobre Candy se le abrieron los ojos con horror al ver que la tía abuela había aceptado la disparatada proposición de Albert.

-Pero tía abuela…nosotros no nos podemos casar, Albert y yo somos amigos – intentó hacerle ver lo absurdo que era eso.

-Deja de decirle Albert…Y da gracias a Dios, que William quiere casarse contigo de lo contrario tendría que enviarte a un convento.

-Pero…- tal vez eso sería lo mejor, antes que arruinarle la vida a la única persona que le había dado un hogar verdadero.

-Nada de peros. Cierra la boca, una dama jamás contradice a una persona mayor. Ahora vamos a pulir tu comportamiento en la mesa.

La única esperanza que tenia la pobre pecosa, era que Albert apareciera para desayunar. Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados. Porque la tía abuela la llevó a sus habitaciones para seguirla retando y de paso pulir sus modales en la mesa que según la anciana dejaban mucho que desear.

Cuando al fin pudo salir, él ya se había ido a las empresas Andrew. Que lío.

Albert llegó a su oficina, con un cierto aire de preocupación, se sentó tras su enorme escritorio de madera oscura pulida como si fuera un espejo. Había muchas cosas que firmar. Pasó una mano por sus dorados cabellos y fijó su mirada en los documentos más urgentes. El golpeteo de la puerta llamó su atención. George entró con otra carpeta de documentos.

-Buenos días William.

-Hola George. – contestó sin mucho ánimo.

George miró detenidamente al hombre tras el escritorio, tenía una mirada indescifrable.

-George necesito que te encargues de algo muy personal.

-Con gusto William.

-Quiero que arregles todos los papeles para que Candy deje de estar bajo mi custodia.

-¿Cómo? – el moreno se quedó un rato procesando aquella información - Disculpa que me inmiscuya. Pero… ¿pensé que no querías desamparar a la señorita Candy?

-No la estoy desamparando…más bien – Albert tomó aire para decirle lo que pasaba –…No quiero tener ningún impedimento legal para poder casarme con ella.

-¿Qué? – al pobre George casi se le cae el bigote de la impresión.

Sin poder sostenerse en pie, buscó la silla más cercana para sentarse en lugar de caerse.

-No me mires así, que no estoy loco – se excusó al ver como George lo miraba

-Es que no creo haber escuchado bien – tomó aire - ¿Te quieres casar con la Señorita Candy?

-Si, así es.

-No me lo esperaba tan pronto…pero si así lo decidieron.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no te lo esperabas tan pronto? – Albert enseguida vio el trasfondo de aquellas palabras, no era ningún tonto.

George sintió que estaba hablando demás.

-Es que, como tú y la señorita Candy son muy unidos – no era esa la palabra precisa pero era lo más cercano a íntimos.

Albert lo miró dubitativamente por un instante, sabiendo que no lograría sacarle mucho. Era mejor contarle como habían sido las cosas antes que hiciera sus propias conclusiones como la tía Elroy.

-Anoche me quedé dormido en el cuarto de Candy…- empezó diciendo – No pongas esa cara, que no estábamos haciendo nada malo, solo estábamos conversando y hoy en la mañana llegó la tía Elroy y nos encontró dormidos...y ya te imaginarás como se puso…

A George se le vino una clara escena de los dos rubios dormidos y sobre todo de la cara de Elroy Andrew ante aquel inusual hallazgo, era un milagro que la anciana aun estuviera en pie y para variar con lo mal pensada que era….seguro debió haber estado al borde de un colapso…

Simuló una sonrisa, le hubiera gustado ver la cara de los dos rubios en ese preciso instante. Siempre que los veía conversar era como si estuvieran encerrados en una esfera de cristal…en un mundo aparte. Aquella relación que ambos tenían era….demasiado estrecha por así decirlo. Es más, no podía imaginarse un mundo en el que ambos rubios no estuvieran juntos…creo que el efecto de la noticia le había afectado.

-¿Histérica? – tanteó

-Peor – recordó la cara de la tía y sus argumentos – Ya la conoces como es…el apellido está mancillado.- habló tratando de imitar la resignación de su tía.

-Pero eso no te preocupa mucho. ¿verdad? – volvió a tantear.

-En realidad no…lo que me preocupa es Candy…

George levantó una ceja, ahí estaba la verdadera razón. Candy. Aunque él sabía que había algo más, lo había visto, pero mejor que ellos lo descubrieran por su cuenta.

-Entiendo…me ocupare de eso, entonces.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres que el trámite se demore? – tanteó George, a lo mejor querían esperar a que se le pasara el mal genio a la señora Elroy para que recapacitara mejor y les perdonara.

-No…haz que sea lo más rápido posible.

-Bien.

George salió de la oficina con una sonrisa de confabulación. El destino hacía jugadas maestras.

Albert tomó el primer papel que encontró sobre el escritorio, aunque su mirada estaba fija en el documento, lo que menos hacía era leer. Sólo pensaba en una cosa: Candy.

Nunca había visto sus ojos tan cerca…bueno si los había visto, pero nunca cuando estos se abrían por primera vez en la mañana…aquel verde le pareció tan similar al de la selva virgen…con sus espesas y largas pestañas que le daban un toque exótico a su mirada…

¿Como las cosas habían llegado a este extremo? Se preguntó tratando de evitar pensar en los ojos de Candy.

Pero lo peor, no era el hecho que tuvieran que casarse de esta manera, claro que no, lo peor era…que aquella idea no le parecía tan descabellada como parecía.

Tal vez aun seguía aturdido por la manera tan abrupta como se había levantado en el mañana. Agitó la cabeza en señal de negación y decidió que lo mejor era concentrarse en el papel que sostenía en sus manos….

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Mi nombre es Tita Calderón para las chicas que no me conocen, soy de Ecuador. Para mí es maravilloso poder escribir una historia para mi adorado príncipe de la colina. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo.

Gracias por darme la oportunidad de hacerlas soñar. Espero que me sigan acompañando en esta nueva aventura llamada IN FRAGANTI.

Mil perdones por las faltas ortográficas. Para sugerencias, comentarios o simples tomatazos espero un review.

* * *

Y ahora si comienzo a darles los capítulos re-editados, re-masterizados, y recargados!


	2. Chapter 2

**IN FRAGANTI**

Por: Tita Calderón

**CAPITULO II**

El sol resplandecía con fuerza, sobre las inmensas extensiones de Lakewood, no había un lugar que no fuera tocado por su resplandor. Mirar aquel paisaje daría calma a cualquier alma, pero Candy no lograba encontrar sosiego para sus cavilaciones. Todas las tardes caminaba meditabunda, sin rumbo fijo, esperando divisar el Rolls Royce negro que trajera a Albert.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquel incidente en la mansión de Chicago, sin embargo, parecía como si fuera tan solo ayer, que escuchó aquel grito horrorizado de la tía abuela, que la despertó en una realidad alterna.

Una realidad en la que parecía, ser la única que pisaba sobre gelatina.

Un gran suspiro de impotencia se desprendió de sus pulmones al darse cuenta de lo contradictorio que le parecía cuando pensaba en Albert, sentía como si fueran años sin verle, sin hablarle.

"…En la tarde, la tía abuela había tomado la decisión de llevarla a Lakewood. No hubo poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Prácticamente la llevó a rastras, por más que Candy argumentó, que no podía dejar el hospital de un día para otro, para la tía abuela no hubo argumento suficientemente válido para dejarla. Hizo caso omiso de sus objeciones. Fue como tratar de negociar con una pared.

-Pero tía abuela, mañana tengo turno y no puedo ir a Lakewood…– refutó Candy con énfasis.

-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión.

-Es que tengo que trabajar– añadió Candy decidida a no darse por vencida.

-No necesitas trabajar – soltó con gélido tono la anciana.

-Pero tía abuela….no puedo dejar de trabajar de un día para el otro, luego nadie me va a querer contratar.

-Como esposa de William, ya no necesitarás que en ningún lado te contraten.

La pobre Candy no sabía qué hacer, por más que quiso ganar tiempo para hablar con Albert, todos sus intentos fueron en vano. La tía abuela tenía argumentos para todo. Y para colmo, va y la obliga a ir a Lakewood. Hubiera sido más fácil negociar con un árbol que con la tía abuela.

Mientras se alejaba de la mansión, sentía una opresión rara en el pecho, era como si abandonara a Albert. Tal vez, esta angustia se hubiera ido, si tan solo hubiera podido hablar con él…"

Siguió caminando sin orientación, mirando aquel hermoso paisaje que la primavera le regalaba. Hace tiempo que no había podido tomarse un descanso, pues sus turnos en el hospital apenas le dejaban tiempo para dormir.

Se agachó un poco para tomar una varita de madera con la que fue agitando las ramas que encontraba a su paso. La última vez que estuvo en Lakewood fue cuando descubrió la verdadera identidad de Albert.

Los dos habían paseado por aquellos jardines sin ninguna preocupación. Pero ahora todo era distinto. La opresión que sentía en el pecho apenas y le dejaba respirar, claro el corpiño que llevaba tampoco contribuía con su buena respiración.

A la tía abuela se le había ocurrido que ya era hora que empezara a vestirse correctamente y vigilaba cada detalle.

¿Por qué la tía abuela tenía que estar fijándose en todo? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué tenía que obligarla a utilizar prendas tan extrañas y apretadas?…quien necesita tener una buena postura cuando se esta en medio del campo…

Se detuvo un momento para sacarse los zapatos de tacón que la tía abuela le obligaba a ponerse diariamente, fue un gran alivio cuando sintió la hierba bajo sus pies.

Pero lo peor no era el corpiño, ni tampoco los zapatos, lo peor era cuando le obligaba a caminar erguida con la biblia en la cabeza y tres libros más. No entendía, que tenía que ver caminar erguida con ser una buena esposa.

-Señorita Candy – escuchó la voz del mayordomo.

-"Oh, no" – pensó con acongojada.

Seguro ya era hora de regresar a sus clases de bordado. Cuando terminaría este suplicio, al que la tía abuela la había sometido. Por la mañana: clases de etiqueta. Al medio día: cómo comportarse correctamente en la mesa y que temas son los adecuados para hablar en la mesa. En la tarde: como tomar el té, y clases de bordado…

Todo era tan aburrido y agobiante. Si tan solo la tía abuela le diera una oportunidad de hablar con Albert las cosas se solucionarían, ella regresaría a Chicago, al hospital y su vida regresaría a la normalidad.

-Dime, Robert – contestó con tono de resignación. – ¿Ya es hora de mi clase de bordado? – preguntó con tristeza.

-No señorita, creo que hoy, no va ha tener clase de bordado – habló el mayordomo con solemnidad.

-¿En serio? – no lo podía creer, Dios había escuchado sus ruegos.

Sus dedos parecían un cernidero de tanto que se pinchaba con la aguja tratando de hacer el punto cruz.

-Sí señorita. – hizo una venia - Tiene visitas – completó el hombre al ver la cara de emoción de la rubia.

-¿Visitas? – preguntó con terror.

Las visitas de la tía Elroy consistían en las señoras adineradas de la región, unas más aburridas que otras. Que trágico. Mil veces prefería estar pinchándose los dedos con el bordado, que escuchando aquellas conversaciones sin sentido.

Disminuyó el paso, pensando en una buena escusa para no ir. Tal vez, si fingía una torcedura de pie…no, no, ese truco lo tenía guardado para cuando la tía abuela le diera clases de historia de los antepasados de los Andrew. Mejor un dolor de cabeza, no, ese ya no le creía. Tal vez si ahogaba a Robert en la pileta, nunca más la iría a buscar y tendría tiempo de huir hasta que encontraran al culpable. Definitivamente estaba empezando a enloquecer.

-Será mejor que se ponga los zapatos, señorita – le sugirió el mayordomo antes de llegar a la casa.

Candy bajó la mirada, estaba tan cómoda sin esos horribles zapatos que no se había percatado de su falta. Resignada se sentó en una de las bancas y se los puso a regañadientes.

Tomó aire y se resignó a una hora de tormento.

-¡Candy! – aquella voz tan familiar…la recibió con entusiasmo a su llegada.

-¿Annie? – contestó sin creer que fuera ella quien la visitaba.

La tía abuela le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al ver la efusividad con la que Candy se acercaba a sus invitadas, haciéndola moderar su paso.

La mirada de aprobación de la señora Britter fue un alivio.

-Candy, querida. Que gusto verte.

-Señora Britter –saludó cortésmente

¿Pero desde cuando, la señora Britter la trataba tan cariñosamente? Candy miró de lado a la elegante mujer. Sabía muy bien, que no era su santo de devoción. Pero tal vez, el hecho que la tía abuela estuviera presente modificaba su comportamiento.

-Te has convertido en una hermosa señorita, Candy – dijo la señora Britter - Y muy refinada también. – dio una rápida mirada por las elegantes ropas que Candy usaba…

La tía abuela se vanaglorio para sus adentros. Al menos ya empezaba a notarse el cambio, pensó para sus adentros. Deberían erguirle un monumento si lograba domesticar a esa muchacha salvaje.

-Gracias – contestó la rubia totalmente asombrada del trato cordial.

La conversación fue trivial, del tiempo en general, mientras tomaban el té.

-Candy, ¿por qué no llevas a Annie a dar una vuelta por el jardín de las rosas? Archie dice que las flores que hay en Lakewood son hermosas – sugirió la señora Britter muy sutilmente.

-Claro.

Annie y Candy se levantaron como auténticas damas de sociedad. Annie tenía más práctica con estos detalles, pero a Candy no le salía tan natural que digamos, incluso dio un par de tras pies a su salida. La tía abuela se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco con resignación. A veces dudaba, que algún día se convirtiera en una verdadera dama. Pobre de su sobrino, si no lograba encarrilarla.

Annie se tomó del brazo de Candy con mucha familiaridad. Y la condujo a un lugar alejado de todo en medio del jardín.

-Candy… ¿dime si es cierto lo que todo Chicago habla? – preguntó Annie con curiosidad.

-Candy se quedó estática por un momento sin entender muy bien.

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó con temor.

Annie se apegó un poco al oído de la rubia.

-¿Que tú y Albert se van a casar?

-¿Qué?

Se suponía que nadie debía saber ese sórdido asunto.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Teresa, nuestra ama de llaves es amiga de Flora la sirvienta de la casa de los Brighman, y esta es amiga de los Douglas y esta es amiga de…

-Annie sólo dime: ¿Quién te lo dijo? No quiero que me digas el árbol de amistades de tus sirvientes.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe…es el cotilleo de moda. En los restaurantes, en las fiestas, en todo lado. Fue muy acertado que la Señora Elroy te trajera a Lakewood, incluso en el hospital hablan de eso.

Candy se quedó muy quieta al escuchar las palabras de Annie. Por un segundo le dio la razón a la tía abuela por traerla a Lakewood, pero solo por un segundo.

-Y no es para menos – continuó Annie – Imagínate que William Albert Andrew se case es una noticia bomba. Con lo guapo que es y con todo el poder que tiene…ahhhh – suspiró - Eres la envidia de todo Chicago, Candy.

¡Ay Dios! esto era catastrófico.

-¿Y ustedes vinieron sólo para confirmarlo? – preguntó la rubia con desconfianza.

-En parte…si…pero en realidad, fue otro el motivo…

-¿Cuál?

-Mi mamá quiere que retome nuestra amistad. Claro, ella ignora que nuestra amistad está intacta…pero quise seguirle la corriente.

-¿Pero, no te dijo, que no quería que te llevaras conmigo?

-Eso era antes, ahora que serás la futura señora Andrew, ha cambiado su manera de pensar.

A Candy se le abrió la boca de la pura impresión.

-¿Sólo por eso?

-Y crees que eso es poco…- Annie movió la cabeza en señal de resignación.

¿Acaso no sabía la magnitud de este enlace? Quitó la mano del brazo de la rubia y se puso a juguetear con sus dedos

-Sabes, mi mamá quiere – guardó un poco de silencio - …Que te pregunte algo… – a Annie se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Candy con cierto temor.

-¿Que hiciste para lograr que el hombre más poderoso, adinerado e incasable de todo Chicago te propusiera matrimonio? …

-¿Qué? – Candy se quedó sin respiración.

-¿Qué quiere saber, qué hiciste para que Albert te propusiera matrimonio? – repitió Annie, sin entender que parte, era la que Candy no había entendido.

-Si entendí lo que me preguntaste – dijo con resignación poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Entonces? – le apremió Annie

-¿Por qué quiere saber eso? – preguntó totalmente horrorizada.

-Porque quiere que haga lo mismo con Archie – Annie soltó una risilla tonta.

Candy tuvo que sentarse en la primera banca que encontró.

-Annie, ¿los cotilleos dicen porque nos vamos a casar?

-Hay varios rumores, sabes, aunque yo no los creo.

-Dime uno – ya que estaban en el tema lo mejor era tomar al toro por los cuernos.

-Dicen que Albert te dejó embarazada.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeee? – que bueno que estaba sentada porque sino de seguro se hubiera dado un suelazo.

-Ya ves como es la gente de mal intencionada. Dicen que es por eso, que quiere casarse. Además, dicen que desde hace tiempo ustedes llevaban una relación….más íntima… - añadió con incomodidad sin poder decirle que todos hablaban sobre la reputación perdida de Candy.

-¿Y tú, que crees? – preguntó Candy con desconfianza.

-Bueno…yo creo que él está loco de amor por ti. Siempre noté cierta atracción entre ustedes.

-¡Cállate Annie!, no sabes lo que dices. – aseguró con firmeza rayando en la ira. ¿De dónde había sacado semejante barbaridad?

-Por favor Candy, te vas a casar con él. No es necesario que disimules.

-No me voy a casar con él. – repitió muy despacio.

-¿En serio? O sea que todo eran solo habladurías- Annie no pudo ocultar su decepción.

-No…del todo…- Candy titubeó.

-No te entiendo…

-Por el momento…nos vamos a "casar" debido a un mal entendido, pero, cuando logre hablar con Albert, todo se solucionará y no nos tendremos que casar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que el hijo no es de Albert?

-¡Annie! - Candy la miró con desaprobación- No estoy embarazada, ni nada por el estilo. Y tampoco me voy a casar con Albert.

-Hasta que se arregle el mal entendido – acotó Annie.

-Si hasta eso.

-Y se puede saber ¿cuál es mal entendido?

Candy se mordió los labios, no sabía, si contarle o no a Annie los hechos, pero necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse.

-La tía abuela nos encontró a Albert y a mí – Candy se detuvo, no podía continuar.

-Les encontró…- le apremió Annie.

-En una situación un poco comprometedora.

-¿Qué tan comprometedora? – insistió Annie.

Generalmente Annie solía caracterizarse por su prudencia, pero esto era demasiado interesante como para dejarlo a los buenos modales. Además ellas eran amigas…mejor dicho eran hermanas…y las hermanas se cuentan todo ¿no? Además que Annie le había confiado cosas que ni a su almohada se atrevía a contarle; como por ejemplo como fue el primer beso con Archie. Un poco mojado y sobre todo las mariposas que sintió cuando Archie la exploraba con la lengua. Y como desde ahí ella penaba por otro beso.

Candy la miró un rato, poniendo todo en una balanza….necesitaba contárselo, y sabía que en Annie podía confiar.

-Nos encontró muy juntos – confesó en un murmullo…no pudo continuar porque la lengua se le trabó...sería demasiado comprometedor. Ahora veía a lo que se refería la tía abuela.

A la morena se le abrieron los ojos desorbitadamente y su quijada cayó en caída libre.

-Annie, cierra la boca, que se te van a meter las moscas. No es lo que tú piensas. Simplemente, Albert me estaba abrazando en mi habitación, cuando nos encontró la tía abuela…pero sin ninguna mala intención. Nosotros somos amigos. – no sabía porque tenía que dejar claro que solo eran amigos. No logró contarle que en realidad habían estado durmiendo juntos…la vergüenza la hizo guardarse eso para ella.

-Annie seguía sin pestañear…

-Ya Annie, deja de mirarme así. Que no pasó nada.

-Es genial

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que pueda hacer lo mismo con Archie?

-¡Annie! – reclamó Candy ligeramente molesta.

-Imagínate, si meto a Archie en mi habitación y llega mi mamá o mejor la Señora Elroy…

-¡Basta Annie!

-Lo siento, pero no puedes negar que Albert es un caballero. Y ese encuentro fue de lo más oportuno. - Annie sopesaba en su cabeza las probabilidades que ella tenía para hacer lo mismo con Archie.

-No lo niego, por eso mismo, no quiero que Albert, se case conmigo a la fuerza

-¿Y si no está casándose a la fuerza? ¿Y si realmente es lo que quiere?

-Imposible.

-¿Por qué no? Además ustedes siempre están juntos…

-Pero no de esa manera.

-Las relaciones mas duraderas son las que nacen de la amistad.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Lo leí en una revista.

Las palabras de Annie revolotearon como mariposas por la mente de Candy…Seguro todos estos pensamientos se debían a la presión por este matrimonio forzado. Solo necesitaba hablar con Albert y en cuanto aclararan las cosas, las mariposas se irían de su cabeza.

En mala hora le había contado a Annie sus preocupaciones porque ahora las locas e ilusas ideas de Annie no dejaban de revolotear en su cabeza.

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando estaban desayunando con la tía abuela.

-Hoy viene William a Lakewood – declaró de repente la anciana.

Candy sintió que las mariposas de la cabeza le bajaron al estomago. Se atrancó con un pedazo de pan. Parecía que no lo había visto en años…si que lo extrañaba.

-¿En serio? – no pudo disimular su emoción.

-Está demás decirte, que espero que te comportes a la altura. Candice. – dijo en tono ceremonioso.

-Si, tía abuela.

Su mente empezó a recordar todo lo que le diría. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para prepararlo todo. El momento había llegado. ¡Al fin!

-Su visita, sólo durará el fin de semana. – continuó la anciana.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con desilusión.

-Sólo viene para arreglar los detalles para el anuncio del compromiso y a que firmes unos papeles.

-Pero…nosotros no nos podemos casar…

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Candice. Y voy a pedirte que no molestes a William con tus tonterías.

-No son tonterías.

Una sirvienta entró y tuvieron que dejar de hablar. Candy sólo quería verlo. Tenía muchas ansias.

Subió a su habitación pero luego de dar dos vueltas completas alrededor de la cama decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí, igual, desde ahí no se veía la entrada. Decidió ir a la terraza del tercer piso para verlo llegar.

El azul del cielo se fundía con le verde de la vegetación al final del firmamento. Pero ella, solo quería divisar el auto negro que le demostrara que él se acercaba.

Los minutos pasaban y su ansiedad crecía. En su mente se repetía, que estaba así, porque necesitaba aclarar el asunto de la "boda" y nada más. ¿Qué otro motivo podría tener para tener esta incertidumbre? Ninguno. Respiró hondo, sólo necesitaba hablar con él…

Los minutos se volvieron horas y las horas le parecían años…Colocó los codos en el barandal y arrimó la quijada en las manos…no se movería de ahí hasta verlo llegar.

A lo lejos pudo divisar una mancha de polvo extendiéndose en el camino. Su corazón empezó a dar golpes secos y distanciados ante la expectativa. Al fin pudo distinguir el color deseado.

Se quedó estática, pasmada, atontada, era la palabra exacta cuando confirmó que era el coche que había estado esperando por días. Lo perdió por unos minutos de su visión y el corazón se le detuvo junto con la pérdida y sólo reanudó sus latidos cuando lo vio aparecer nuevamente entre los inmensos árboles de la entrada principal.

Candy se giró para ir a su encuentro, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sólo era Albert, su amigo…y tal vez su futuro esposo. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos. Lo que no podía, era detener los latidos alocados de su corazón…esto no era normal.

Se obligó a seguir parada en el mismo lugar. Respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse. No quería dejar que las mariposas de su estomago dirigieran su camino y su camino era correr hacia él. Todo por culpa de Annie y sus tontas ideas.

Giró nuevamente tratando de no darle importancia a la llegada del coche negro, lo saludaría como si nada, si eso haría. Decidida como estaba, posó su vista y sintió que se le cortó la respiración cuando vio al coche de frente.

De pronto varias dudas la atacaron ¿Y si él, no había podido venir?, y ¿si sólo estaba George? A veces, Albert solía tener reuniones importantes que le impedían viajar. Su corazón se estremeció de tristeza.

El auto se detuvo y el mayordomo fue directo a la puerta derecha. Primero apareció una cabellera negra, era George, que decepción. Luego apareció una cabellera castaña y no tan alto, el corazón de la rubia apenas latía, era Archie, otra decepción…Lo que en realidad quería, era ver una cabellera rubia.

Y como si sus deseos hubieran sido escuchados, apreció la cabellera rubia que tanto deseaba ver. Su corazón empezó a dar latidos fuertes…

Tuvo que nuevamente tomar bocanadas de aire, a lo mejor la ansiedad, provocó que el corpiño se le ciñera más a su cuerpo, impidiéndole respirar, incluso llegó a darse una ligera cachetada, no era posible tanto aturdimiento.

- Es sólo Albert…- repitió en voz alta para tratar de calmarse.

Pero no pudo evitar admirar, como aquellos cabellos ahora no tan largos revoloteaban ligeramente con la brisa y brillaban como oro bajo la luz del sol, sus facciones eran perfectas viéndolas desde ahí, su rostro estaba relajado y al mismo tiempo expectante. Era alto, muy alto, con hombros anchos y simétricos. Con un caminar sereno y a la vez dominante. En su rostro se extendió una sonrisa que le volvió a cortar la respiración. Pero no era la sonrisa que ella conocía, esta era de cortesía. Dirigida a los sirvientes que estaban en fila esperándolo, incluso la tía abuela…Demonios ella también tenía que estar en el recibimiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

Ahora tendría que aguantar una buena reprimenda por parte de la tía abuela…Y con la mala suerte que últimamente le rodeaba, capaz que decidía retarla justo en el único momento cuando podía hablar con Albert tranquilamente.

Iba a dar media vuelta, cuando se percató que Albert levantaba ligeramente la cabeza. Sus ojos azules la encontraron, como si la hubiesen estado buscando desde un inicio. Su corazón se desbocó…como si fuera un caballo salvaje…..Tuvo que sostenerse del barandal para no caer en caída libre…

¿Qué le pasaba? Esto no era normal…

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Gracias por leer el capitulo 2 de IN FRAGANTI, espero que lo estén disfrutando como ya al escribirlo.

Como ven el corazón de la pobre rubia esta medio desbocado, seguro solo es en reacción a los últimos acontecimientos. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Mil perdones por las faltas ortográficas. Para sugerencias, comentarios o simples tomatazos por favor déjenme un Review

* * *

Segundo capítulo Remasterizado


	3. Chapter 3

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO III**

Mientras el Roll Royce se acercaba a Lakewood, uno de sus tres ocupantes iba sintiendo un poco de retorcijones en el estómago, ciertamente los estragos de varios días sin verla estaban haciendo efecto. Estaba muy conciente que la había extrañado como a pocas personas extrañaba, mejor dicho, como a nadie extrañaba de esta manera.

Aquellas largas conversaciones que compartía con ella eran imposibles de ser reemplazadas, sobre todo, porque sólo con ella podía permitirse hablar de cualquier tema sin que fuera tabú. Era cierto que George era un gran amigo, y sus conversaciones eran interesantes, pero no era lo mismo que hablar con Candy. Y pues Archie era muy divertido también, pero no era igual que hablar con Candy…con ella era distinto, tan distinto como comparar la noche con el día.

Hasta la casa parecía desolada sin ella, incluso Chicago le parecía desolado. Podía estar en una junta o un restaurante rodeado de cientos de personas pero se sentía solo, miserablemente solo.

Todo le parecía tan desolado desde que la tía Elroy decidió llevarse a Candy a Lakewood. Hubiera querido no dejarla ir con su tía. Pero un atisbo de cordura le permitió dejar que se la llevara. Al siguiente día, la noticia de su matrimonio se esparció como viento sobre todo Chicago.

Las habladurías se dispararon y creció una gran expectativa ante el inminente matrimonio de uno de los solteros más codiciados de Chicago y de Estados Unidos, perteneciente a una de las familias más poderosas en el ámbito no sólo social sino también financiero de todos los tiempos.

Incluso algunos de sus socios decidieron preguntárselo de frente y él respondió con un tajante.

- Así es.

Enfrentarse al consejo de los Andrew no fue tan fácil, pero igual su decisión estaba tomada y nadie lo haría cambiar de idea. Ni la misma Candy. Eso quedó muy claro cuando intentaron hacerlo desistir de aquella idea. Se mostró firme como un roble.

Sin duda, el vivir solo durante estos años no sólo le sirvió para adquirir experiencia en la vida, sino también para forjarse el carácter. Un carácter digno de un líder.

Pero un líder también tiene su talón de Aquiles y el suyo ciertamente era Candy. Necesitaba conversar con ella de esta decisión que uniría sus vidas para siempre, es más, lo había querido hacer desde aquella mañana, pero todo se había complicado. Ahora esperaba contar con un poco más de tiempo para hacerlo con calma.

Miró a través de la ventana sin prestar atención a la conversación entre George y Archie. El reflejo del vidrio le dejó ver el rostro de su sobrino. Y sonrió al recordar cuando le dijo que se casaba con Candy.

"… Archie había regresado de un viaje a los Ángeles dos días después que Candy se marchara a Lakewood. Le sorprendió mucho que Candy se hubiera ido con la tía abuela, sobre todo, porque sabía que a ninguna le gustaba estar cerca de la otra.

- Siéntate Archie – le había pedido Albert cuando entró a su estudio

Archie tenía miles de cosas que contarle pero lo más importante era saber de Candy.

-Me dijo Dorothy que Candy se fue a Lakewood con la tía abuela.

-Precisamente de eso te quería hablar – dijo Albert con tranquilidad.

-¿No puedo creer que la tía abuela se la haya llevado? Con lo bien que la pasan juntas – rio Archie de sólo imaginarlas. Era como tratar de mezclar el agua con el aceite.

Albert miró un momento a Archie y sonrió ante sus palabras. Tenía razón. Pobre Candy o mejor sería decir pobre tía Elroy, porque conociendo el carácter de Candy, seguro le sacaba unas cuantas canas mas.

-Tomó aire y juntó los dedos en pares. No quería dar rodeos, así que lo mejor era ir directo al grano.

-Archie….me voy a casar con Candy.

-¿Qué? – Archie estaba seguro que no había escuchado con claridad.

-Me voy a casar con Candy – volvió a repetir, mirando su reacción.

A Archie se le abrieron los ojos desorbitadamente. Se quedó perplejo por unos instantes. Jamás pensó en esa posibilidad.

-No sabía que ustedes fueran novios – dijo dudoso, tratando de ocultar lo impresionante que le resultaba la noticia y tratando de hacer memoria por si encontraba algún indicio en el pasado que le revelara que ellos mantenían una relación amorosa.

Albert se quedó sin saber que contestar.

-Bueno, en realidad no llevamos mucho tiempo de novios – dijo eso por no decir que nunca habían sido novios.

-¿Y no crees que deben esperar un poco más? Es decir para conocerse mejor – acotó Archie

-Creo que nos conocemos más de lo crees. Hemos compartido muchas cosas. – nunca había compartido tanto con alguien, como con ella.

-Bien, si es así, entonces me alegro por ustedes. Se que serán muy felices.

-Gracias.

Albert estaba seguro de eso…demasiado seguro y eso lo asustaba…como podía estar seguro de algo tan repentino…"

El camino hacia Lakewood se le hizo largo, interminable y desesperante. Casi no lo podía creer cuando al fin divisó la imponente entrada y al fondo, escoltada por inmensos árboles estaba la gran mansión.

Siempre que llegaba aquel lugar, su alma se sentía liberada, no había nada como sentir de cerca la naturaleza en su máxima expresión.

Estudió con la mirada cada detalle que le rodeaba con demasiado entusiasmo. Recorrió las grandes extensiones de tierra hasta llegar a la entrada principal que estaba resguardada por una fila de personas. Todos los sirvientes de la casa lo esperaban.

Agitó ligeramente la cabeza con resignación al darse cuenta que las formalidades de la tía Elroy no dejaban de sorprenderle. Los tenía muy bien adiestrados. Parecían soldados preparándose para la revisión matutina del general. Sus ojos los recorrieron en la distancia y sintió algo parecido a la decepción cuando no pudo distinguir a Candy entre la gente que lo esperaba.

Sin darse por vencido buscó entre los árboles, y agudizó más su vista para ver si la distinguía, pero nada.

La casa se veía más grande conforme se iban acercando, levantó un poco la vista hasta el tercer piso y entonces pudo distinguir un destello dorado que le devolvió la respiración. Unos rizos que volaban ligeramente con la brisa le confirmaron que Candy lo estaba esperando. Sonrió satisfecho ante el hallazgo.

Salió del auto y luego de dirigir una ligera venia a la gente que lo esperaba levantó la vista, no pudo evitar hacerlo. Aquellos ojos verdes recién abriéndose en la mañana no lo habían dejado dormir todos estos días. Y cuando los volvió encontrar un fuerte latido fue su respuesta.

Saludó cortésmente a todos, sabía el nombre de cada uno de ellos y un poco de su familia. Era este tipo de cosas lo que hacía que todos los sirvientes lo apreciaran de corazón.

La tía Elroy aprovechando la distracción de su sobrino se giró para buscar a Candy. Al no encontrarla, se acercó disimuladamente a la primera sirvienta que encontró para pedirle que fuera en su búsqueda. Pero en el instante que se acercaba al oído de una de las empleadas para dar la orden. Candy apareció en el umbral de la puerta, como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado ahí.

Candy había bajado tan aprisa como pudo. Llegó sin aliento a la entrada principal. Las mariposas del estomago se habían adueñado de todo su cuerpo y mente, ya no pensaba, sólo actuaba por instinto. Y su instinto era correr hacia Albert.

Cuando lo tuvo al alcance de sus manos, las mariposas de repente se solidificaron, volviéndose estatuas, junto con sus sentidos. El contacto con los ojos azules que tanto había extrañado le cortó la respiración y le nublaron la mente. Seguramente le dio insolación por tanta espera.

Pestañeó por osmosis y comprobó que ni el azul del cielo era tan nítido como el azul de aquellos ojos.

Albert le regaló una sonrisa que le dejó ver, que él también la había extrañado. Esa, era la sonrisa que ella conocía, una sonrisa cálida que hacía que todo su cuerpo se relajara y que se olvidara del mundo entero.

Albert automáticamente posó sus ojos en ella olvidándose de lo que estaba hablando.

-Hola Candy – saludó con suavidad - ¿Cómo estas?

-Eh…hola… - vaciló sin saber porque de pronto se le estaba trabando la lengua – Estoy…creo…que bien…- desde que sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de él, todo estaba definitivamente bien.

Albert la miró con atención y se quedó desconcertado, sus coletas habían desaparecido y sus dorados rizos estaban sujetos por una cinta. No era posible que aquel sutil cambio la hicieran verse más mujer, más hermosa. Sus usuales vestidos de adolescente habían sido reemplazados por otros más ajustados que dejaban ver que ya no era una niña, sino toda una mujer, con curvas más definidas que cualquier redondel. Trago seco. Necesitaba un vaso de agua.

Desde que la conoció en aquella colina, Candy había despertado en él un sentimiento de protección muy profundo, que vivía muy arraigado a su alma. Y que crecía cada vez que la perdía de vista. Pero ahora ese sentimiento estaba cambiando a otro que lo dejó aturdido. Desvió la vista, tratando de recuperar el control de la situación. No era, ni el lugar, ni el momento para perder la compostura.

Aspiró con lentitud y volvió a enfocar sus ojos en ella. Quería estrecharla en sus brazos, y demostrarle cuanto falta le había hecho. Dio un paso hacia ella, decidido, pero de pronto se sintió vulnerable al ver más de cerca como las esmeraldas resplandecían bajo el cobre de sus pestañas. La tomó de los hombros y sintió como ella temblaba ligeramente. La había asustado. No era eso lo que quería. Se acercó a su nívea frente para depositar un casto beso.

La tía abuela, no se perdía detalle de aquel primer encuentro. Cómo cambió la expresión del rostro de su sobrino al encontrarla, podía jurar que se le dulcificó tenuemente, claro que la sonrisa que Archie le dedicó a la rubia tampoco pasó desapercibida. Algo debía tener esta muchacha que hacía que sus sobrinos fueran demasiado amables con ella.

-Felicidades Gatita – dijo Archie como saludo en cuanto la vio.

Aquel saludo separó a los dos rubios que se mostraron algo incómodos.

-…- Candy enfocó con desconfianza su mirada en Archie.

-Albert me contó la gran noticia.

-¿La noticia? – balbuceó desconcertada.

-¡Se casan!

-Eh… – dijo titubeando. – Gracias…pero…

-Vamos adentro – acotó la tía abuela.

Las cosas se estaban complicando, sobre todo si Albert daba por sentado aquel compromiso.

Candy lanzó una mirada confusa a Albert y él le respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Elroy Andrew seguía mirando de soslayo y pudo descubrir una emoción escondida en los dos rubios, que no supo definir exactamente que era. Tampoco perdió detalle de cómo Albert conducía a Candy hacia la sala sin dejar de abrazarla ligeramente por encima de sus hombros. Un contacto muy poco frecuente en él y a la vez muy familiar entre ellos.

Aquella cercanía le rebeló algo que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta. Desvió la mirada un momento. Era algo que se respiraba en el ambiente. Levantó una ceja mientras meditaba para sus adentros.

-¿Qué tal has pasado estos días? – preguntó Albert mientras entraban a la sala.

Volver a escuchar su voz, así de cerca era como música para los oídos de la rubia. Cuanta falta le había hecho aquel timbre grave de voz.

-Bien – otra era la respuesta que tenía en mente: "desesperada, desolada" pero no podía decirle frente a todos. De algo habían servido las clases de la tía abuela ¿no?

-¿Te has portado bien con la tía?

-Si - la que se había portado como una tirana era la tía abuela sin duda. Pero ahora ya nada importaba sólo que él había vuelto.

-Me alegro. Ya es hora que las dos se vayan llevando bien

-"como si eso fuera posible" – pensó la rubia para sus adentros.

Candy no hallaba la hora para quedarse a solas con Albert. Se había quedado escuchando el timbre de su voz como si fuera una de las ratas del flautista de Hamelin. Una voz que la hacía sentirse viva. Seguro era producto de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Acabaron de almorzar en medio de una amena conversación.

-Todo Chicago no hace mas que hablar de su matrimonio – dijo Archie casi al final.

-No han parado de hablar de eso – acotó Albert mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Candy apenas y se había pronunciado al respecto. Aun no daba por sentado aquel matrimonio. Lo que más le inquietaba, era lo relajado que estaba Albert al tratar de ese tema. Pensó que lo evadiría, pero él hablaba de lo más tranquilo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

En la tarde, cuando al fin parecía que se iban a quedar solos, sonó el bendito timbre y anunciaron a las Britter. Que manera más oportuna de llegar.

Albert estaba de lo más cómodo conversando con las visitas hundido en uno de los sillones que le permitían ver a través del gran ventanal. De cuando en cuando sus ojos se posaban en la única rubia que estaba en la sala. La veía distraída e inquieta. La conocía muy bien. Miraba como sus dedos no paraban de jugar entre ellos. Y podía ver el ligero rubor que de cuando en cuando aparecía, en especial cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de él.

La señora Britter de cuando en cuando posaba sus ojos en los dos rubios, sin duda formaban una bonita pareja…aquella forma de mirarse le reveló que entre ellos había un sentimiento muy profundo. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia a Archie y Annie, Archie era un chico muy apuesto también, pero junto a su tío, su encanto y elegancia se veían opacados. Definitivamente, William Andrew opacaría a cualquier hombre. Tenía un magnetismo que atraía cualquier mirada. Y aquella voz era como para caer rendida a sus pies. Que suerte tenía Candy….un suspiro de resignación salió con disimulo de sus pulmones. El hecho de estar casada no le había quitado la vista y el buen gusto, y pues para cualquier mujer con ojos en la cara, ver al presidente de las empresas Andrew tan de cerca le dejaba sin parpadear. Tenía que admitir que incluso ella pensó como sería estar en sus brazos. Mejor era mirar a la Señora Elroy para quitar pensamientos pecaminosos de su cabeza.

Candy participaba muy poco en la conversación, sobre todo porque no quería meter la pata como generalmente sucedía. Y con Albert ahí, tan cerca, lo que menos quería era quedar mal, para variar cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de él, se sentía más nerviosa… ¿pero desde cuando su presencia la ponía así?…definitivamente necesitaba mantener esa conversación con él, lo más pronto posible….pero ¿cuándo?

Para variar, Annie y su madre decidieron aceptar la invitación a cenar de la señora Elroy. Candy quería poner una escoba detrás de la puerta para que terminaran por irse.

Suspiró resignada, cuando vio que era muy tarde para tener una charla con Albert. Sobre todo cuando George le pidió unos minutos. Dio por sentado que esa noche no podría hablar con él.

Miró con tristeza como entraban a la biblioteca. No saldría nunca de ahí.

Candy entró a su cuarto y empezó a pasearse de un lado hacia otro como gato enjaulado.

Una idea había empezado a fraguarse en su mente. Tal vez podía escurrirse hasta la habitación de Albert y esperar a que él fuera a dormir. Pero y ¿si la tía abuela la descubría? No quería ni pensar en el escándalo que se armaría. Por eso mismo estaba como estaba…

Estaba metida en sus cavilaciones cuando de pronto un suave golpeteo en la puerta le paró el corazón.

- "Albert" – fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

Abrió casi de un golpe y su cara no pudo disimular el desengaño que sintió cuando vio ahí al mayordomo en su puerta.

-Señorita Candy, el señor Andrew, quiere que baje a la biblioteca un momento, si aun no se ha acostado.

-Claro, ahora bajo.

Candy salió de volada, al fin podía hablar con él. El cielo había escuchado sus ruegos. Seguramente quería verla ahí para evitar que la tía abuela hiciera un escándalo…no importaba donde, lo que importaba era que al fin aclararían las cosas de una buena vez.

Prácticamente esquivo al mayordomo en su carrera. Que bueno que la tía abuela no estaba cerca.

Tocó la puerta y aquella voz profunda amortiguada por la madera de la puerta le pidió que entrara.

Su sonrisa se extendió antes de abrir la puerta, pero se le borró de un respiro al encontrar que no estaba solo, sino con George y para variar la tía abuela también.

-Entra Candy, por favor – dijo Albert en un tono muy diferente al que solía utilizar con ella, mientras hacía un ademán con la mano para que se sentara en el asiento más cercano al escritorio.

-Candy tragó seco, sabía que algo muy importante iba a pasar y esto le produjo un retorcijón en el estómago.

-Candy, tengo los papeles listos para que los firmes.

-¿Qué papeles? - Candy no pudo ocultar su confusión.

-Los papeles que anulan tu adopción. – aseguró Albert mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Candy sintió que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones. No era el hecho de dejar de ser una Andrew, era el hecho de que a partir que firmara aquel papel, ella y Albert dejarían de tener un papel que los uniera. Era algo parecido a un divorcio. Seguramente así se sienten las parejas cuando se separan, pensó.

Se quedó sin palabras, le dolió el hecho que Albert hiciera las cosas sin hablarlo antes. Talvez las cosas eran mejor así.

Ella firmaría los papeles y se marcharía de aquella casa esa misma noche. Lo acababa de decidir.

Sin decir nada, se levantó y tomó la pluma que estaba cerca de Albert.

-¿Dónde tengo que firmar? – dijo en tono impersonal, dirigiéndose a George que se encontraba parado junto a Albert.

Para Albert no pasó desapercibido aquel desplante. La miró fijamente, su rostro estaba tenso y se mordía los labios. No entendió muy bien el porqué de aquella reacción.

Candy firmó rápidamente los papeles, donde le indicó George y cuando hubo terminado los extendió hacia él.

-¿Eso es todo? – preguntó dirigiéndose al moreno e ignorando deliberadamente a Albert.

George algo intimidado por la atención desmedida de la rubia, miró a Albert tratando de conseguir su aprobación.

Albert hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Si señorita Candy, eso es todo.

Candy fijó sus ojos en Albert por unos segundos. Y volvió a dirigirse a George.

-¿Me puedo retirar?

Albert se quedó estático ante la indiferencia de Candy. Estaba enojada, no le cabía duda.

-Si Candy. Gracias. – alcanzó a decir Albert tratando de entenderla.

-Gracias a ti, por todo lo que has hecho por mí. – la voz casi le tembló.

Se giró antes que Albert descubriera que sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto.

-Candy – le llamó el rubio cuando apenas se recuperó del repentino agradecimiento.

Ella se quedó parada sosteniendo la cerradura, sin regresar a ver, esperando que él hablara.

-Esto es sólo temporal Candy, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Candy no dijo nada, sólo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y salió del estudio.

Apretó los puños hasta llegar a su habitación mientra en la mente se repetía:

- "No voy a llorar, no tengo porque llorar"

Pero apenas llegó al cuarto y cerró la puerta, las lágrimas se desbordaron por los costados de los ojos. Aseguró por dentro. No quería que nadie entrara. Se giró para recargar todo su peso sobre la puerta las piernas ya no le respondían.

Escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban, lo mejor era alejarse de la puerta, caminó hasta la cama y prácticamente se lanzó en ella, se tapó la cabeza para ahogar el llanto que salió como un torrente.

La mucama golpeó varias veces para ayudarla a cambiarse, pero el silencio fue lo único que recibió por respuesta.

Candy lloró, lloró y lloró y cuando parecía que ya no tenía más lágrimas siguió llorando más y más. Tenía una sensación de abandono y soledad en su corazón que le apretaba el alma.

Ya no pertenecía a la única familia que le había dado un hogar, ya no era nada para el único hombre que le había dado cariño en sus horas más amargas. Que sentido tenía seguir allí.

El silencio en la mansión se fue volviendo casi absoluto mientras avanzaba la noche.

Era el momento ideal para marcharse. Hizo su maleta en medio de las penumbras, no quería que nadie se percatara de aquello. Apenas se llevaba sus tesoros y un par de vestidos que había comprado con su sueldo. El resto lo dejaría ahí. Intacto.

Se enfundó en su abrigo, tomó la maleta y como en los viejos tiempos abrió el balcón con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Evaluó todas las opciones y vio que la más acertada era el árbol que tenía en frente. Calculó con la vista la distancia que tenía que saltar, contó hasta tres y se lanzó con un impulso hasta llegar a él.

Se quedó un rato quieta, esperando que el sonido de las hojas al chocar entre ellas no despertara a nadie. Un poco de precaución no estaba demás.

Descendió un poco más y cuando faltaban un poco menos de tres metros para llegar al suelo la manga de su abrigo se quedó agarrada en una rama salida que ella no había visto.

Luchó por soltarse sin hacer mucho ruido, pero estaba muy enredado en la rama. Con toda la fuerza de su mano jaló con fuerza hacia abajo y hacia fuera y en el último instante la tela se desgarró, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Sin saber como, empezó a caer de espaldas sin tener de donde agarrarse.

Aquellos segundos que duró su caída, pudo ver toda su vida, pasar en un instante por su mente y en la mayoría de ellos estaba Albert. Sólo Albert…nunca más volvería a reflejarse en sus ojos, pensó con tristeza. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar el golpe de todo su peso con el suelo, pero en lugar de eso, un par de brazos la recibieron con agilidad evitando que su cabeza se estampara de lleno sobre la superficie rugosa.

Abrió lo ojos totalmente aterrada, no sólo por el susto, sino también porque no había caído como esperaba. Y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban con una mezcla de enojo, angustia y terror tan fundidos como si fueran uno...

-¡Albert!… - fue lo único que pudo balbucear…

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Gracias por leer el capitulo 3 de IN FRAGANTI, espero que lo estén disfrutando como ya al escribirlo.

Albert como siempre llega justo cuando Candy más lo necesita.

Mil perdones por las faltas ortográficas. Para sugerencias, comentarios o simples tomatazos por favor déjenme un review que son mi mejor incentivo.

* * *

Capítulo Re-masterizado,re-editado y re-cargado totalmente!


	4. Chapter 4

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO IV**

Candy se quedó estática, sin si quiera pestañear, a lo mejor murió de isofacto y acababa de llegar al mismísimo cielo. Indudablemente aquellos ojos se asemejaban al cielo, pero por la manera como la miraban, sabía que se avecinaba un huracán.

No quería moverse, se sentía muy cómoda y segura en esos brazos fuertes y poderosos que la sujetaban con firmeza, ahora sólo le preocupaba desatar la tormenta que rondaba en aquellos azules ojos.

Sintió de pronto como Albert la estrechaba contra su pecho sedando el sobresalto que ambos acababan de pasar, la mantuvo así durante un instante. Aquella sensación de seguridad, hizo que las mariposas de su estómago nuevamente despertaran y aletearan sin control. Se removió un poco para tratar de apaciguarlas.

Albert aflojó su abrazo lentamente para ponerla suavemente en el suelo, aun no estaba seguro que estuviera bien.

Cuando Candy se sintió erguida se dio cuenta que prácticamente había estado como un bebé en sus brazos. Una posición por cierto muy poco convencional. Ojalá la tía abuela no estuviera espiando, porque ahora sí la encerraba en un convento.

A Candy le temblaron ligeramente las piernas cuando sintió el suelo firme bajo sus pies. Aun su corazón no se estabilizaba del todo. Instintivamente buscó los brazos de Albert para sujetarse.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Albert aun conmocionado, tratando de mantenerla en equilibrio.

-Si…parece que si – su voz se escuchó rara - Gracias…- susurró tratando de mostrarse serena.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que pudiera mantenerse de pie por sí sola. Cuando al fin lo logró, se alejó un poco de él.

-¡¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo Candy?! – los ojos azules de Albert la atravesaron mientras su voz contenía con esfuerzo la indignación.

Él, había estado rondando por el jardín, cuando escuchó que los árboles se movían de manera inusual. No era el viento. Fijó más su mirada y comprobó que tampoco era un animal, sino la rubia por la cual el sueño se le había ido.

Se acercó cautelosamente esperando sorprenderla cuando llegara al suelo, pero en lugar de sorprenderla como esperaba, él fue el sorprendido cuando vio como caía. Era una suerte que hubiera estado tan cerca, un paso más atrás y la rubia se estampaba de lleno en el suelo.

Candy no sabía que responder. No le iba a decir que intentaba huir, así que contestó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Este…yo…no podía dormir y quise dar una vuelta por el jardín – no se le daba bien mentir, y sobre todo a Albert, pero ahora no tenía otra opción.

Albert la miró de pies a cabeza, no le creía ni una pizca de lo que decía.

-¿No podías dormir y decidiste vestirte con abrigo y todo para dar una vuelta? – preguntó levantando ambas cejas e ironizando su pregunta.

Candy bajó los ojos hacia sus ropas, en realidad lo que parecía era que se iba de viaje.

-Bueno…si, ya vez que la noche está un poco fría.

Recorrió la vista y se fijó que Albert llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones holgados, nunca lo había visto tan informal, debía reconocer que aquella informalidad le sentaba muy bien. A su mente vinieron imágenes cuando compartían el departamento. Una punzada de añoranza se clavó en su corazón. Si se iba, ya no compartiría nada con él.

Albert desvió la vista hacia la maleta que yacía un par de metros del árbol.

-¿Saliste a dar una vuelta? – volvió a preguntar, esperando que se retractara de su mentira y le contara la verdad.

-Si – respondió con convicción

-¿Con una maleta? – enfocó su vista en la maleta mientras levantaba las cejas.

Candy había olvidado por completo la maleta, tragó con un poco de dificultad al recordarla. Miró a los dos lados buscando la evidencia. No encontró nada que la delatara, por si acaso siguió la mirada de Albert. Ahí, a un par de metros de tras de ella, yacía desparramada su maleta. Quería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara.

-Bueno…yo…- no sabía como justificarse, su usualmente creativa imaginación de repente había quedado en blanco.

-¿Pensabas huir? – Albert la miraba directo a los ojos sin ocultar su irritación.

-No estaba huyendo – dijo levantando la nariz, fingiendo indignación.

-Salir por la ventana a la media noche, saltar a un árbol, casi matarse y para variar con un maleta… ¿no es huir? – Albert apretó los puños tratando de contener todo la furia que sentía.

-No – dijo en el mismo tono

-¿Entonces? – Albert tenía ganas de zarandearla.

-Eso es: marcharse sin despedirse.

Albert sonrió, sólo ella era capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa en medio de la ira.

-¿Y se puede saber a donde pensabas marcharte?

-Al Hogar de Pony.

-¿No crees que está un poco lejos, para irte caminando? – dijo con ironía – Y para variar en medio de la noche.- completó, tratando de hacerle ver lo imprudente de su decisión.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces? – definitivamente un par de nalgadas no le caerían nada mal, pensó Albert al borde de la ira.

-Este…por…bueno…por que todos toman decisiones sin tomar en cuenta mis argumentos. Hacen y deshacen mi vida como si yo fuera un objeto…

-¡No es verdad! – dijo Albert con indignación.

-¡Lo es y lo sabes!…tu decidiste casarte conmigo y ni siquiera me preguntaste si eso era lo que quería.

-Bueno…yo – se quedó sin palabras.

Claro que se lo quería preguntar, pero no lo había hecho por todo lo que se le había venido encima. Aunque debía confesar que tenía cierto temor que Candy se negara y por lo que acababa de escuchar era muy probable que lo hiciera…un miedo muy parecido a la desolación lo inundó.

-Y para variar – Candy continuó, ahora le diría todo lo que tenía atravesado en la garganta - …La tía abuela, decide traerme aquí, sin tomar en cuenta que yo trabajo, mejor dicho trabajaba, porque de seguro no me volverán a contratar ni ahí, ni en ningún lado. – aseguró con desesperanza.

Tomó aire y continuó, no podía detenerse.

-Simplemente ordenó que hicieran mi maleta y me metió en el auto – cruzó los brazos con desaliento - …Y eso no es nada – fijó sus ojos en Albert que la miraba sin pestañear - …Me obligó a cambiarme de peinado, dijo que como "tú" esposa no iba a estar andando por ahí con coletas y que mis vestidos parecían todo, menos de una Andrew – respiró con resignación - …Y me obliga todas las tardes a caminar con la biblia en la cabeza y a aprenderme el nombre de todos sus antepasados…y de sus amistades – aseguró con desaliento.

-¿En serio? – Albert estaba desconcertado.

-Si – respondió con angustia, haciendo algo parecido a un puchero

Y eso que no le contaba lo del corpiño pero eso era demasiado íntimo.

-No te imaginas lo que es estar todo el día bajo su tutela

-Te aseguro que se a lo que te refieres… - dijo mirándola con cierta tristeza. Comprendiéndola plenamente. Él había pasado toda su infancia bajo la misma rígida tutela.

-¿Y todo para qué? Ya ni siquiera soy una Andrew – su voz casi se le rompió.

Candy tomó aire, no podía desmoronarse en este instante. En realidad no le afectaba dejar de ser una Andrew sino el hecho de ya no tener un papel que la uniera a Albert…eso era lo que más le dolía, pero no podía dejar que él se diera cuenta…

-…Así que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí – miró hacia otro lugar esperando que sus ojos dejaran de estar nublados.

Albert la miró con remordimiento. La vida de la rubia se había puesto de cabeza y él tenía gran parte de culpa.

-Nunca has dejado de ser una Andrew. – su voz se moduló a tal punto que parecía una caricia.

Albert la tomó por los hombros mientras la miraba con comprensión. Candy sintió que se iba a desmayar, ese contacto era algo a lo que debería estar acostumbrada sin embargo era como si fuera la primera vez que la tocara.

-Candy, en la biblioteca te quise explicar con claridad, pero estabas molesta y te marchaste sin darme tiempo a nada – añadió Albert con voz suave

-¿Qué tenías que explicarme?

-En los papeles que firmaste hay una cláusula que dice: que no dejarás de ser una Andrew.

-¿Qué? – Candy sintió que el piso se le tambaleaba ligeramente.

-Jamás, podría dejarte desprotegida. Podría pasarme cualquier cosa hasta la boda y si te dejaba totalmente fuera de mi tutela, te quedarías desamparada, por eso le pedí a George que incluyera esa cláusula.

Candy sintió que el corazón se le contraía, no quería que le pasara absolutamente nada a Albert…se moriría si algo le pasaba…Este pensamiento la inundó de una tristeza absoluta, así que lo mejor era poner su atención en cualquier otra cosa…como por ejemplo esa cláusula.

-¿Qué dice exactamente la cláusula? – preguntó Candy tratando de ocultar lo desolada que se sentía.

-Que dejarás de estar bajo mi tutela el día que firmes los papeles de casamiento.

El corazón de Candy empezó a latir tan fuerte que le dolió el pecho. ¿Por qué Albert se preocupaba tanto por ella? Había pensado en cosas impensables por no dejarla desamparada. Lo miró tratando de descubrir el porqué de tanto interés, de tanto cuidado y sintió desfallecer al ver tanta ternura en ellos.

-¿Por qué Albert? ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? – preguntó en un susurro como para ella misma mientras su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Albert se quedó estático. Era la misma pregunta que le había hecho George y la tía Elroy e incluso él mismo se la había hecho durante todos estos días.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

En su mente se barajaban tantas respuestas pero ninguna era lo suficientemente cierta, había algo más profundo, escondido tras sus razones…pero aun era muy pronto para afrontarlo.

-Por…porque me importas…por el cariño que te tengo – susurró despacio como para él mismo.

Si, esa era una buena razón para no dejarla desamparada, el cariño que le tenía, aunque estaba muy conciente que tras ese "cariño" había algo más primordial, que lo tenía inquieto. Era demasiado elemental para tomarlo a la ligera.

-Yo también te tengo mucho "mucho" cariño Albert – enfatizó Candy con firmeza, reconociendo que esa era una razón suficiente para aceptar su preocupación….aunque en el fondo hubiera querido escuchar otras palabras…

Ambos sonrieron tratando de aceptar la razón del otro, era lo mejor.

-Albert, yo quería hablar contigo. – comentó Candy mientras caminaban hacia una banca cerca del invernadero.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre el matrimonio – agachó la cabeza - No tienes por qué casarte conmigo…así…obligado. – no sabía porque se sentía tan triste al decírselo a él.

Había tenido tiempo de sobra para preparar lo que le diría pero ahora ya no estaba segura de lo que le iba a decir. Es más por un momento se arrepintió de haber abordado ese tema y se sintió desolada.

-Candy – la llamó, girándose completamente hacia ella.

Albert la tomó de los hombros la giró hacía él, y con su dedo índice alzó su quijada

-No me siento obligado a casarme contigo – dijo con tanta suavidad que Candy sintió que se derretía con el tono de su voz.

-Si lo estas. – se sentía tan triste – Si la tía abuela no nos hubiera encontrado esa mañana. Todo sería como antes.

-A veces las cosas pasan por algo.

-Pero no es justo que quieras arruinar tu vida por mi "reputación". – le recordó que era por eso por lo que se tenían que casar.

-No digas eso – tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

Albert la miró, no sabía muy bien porque aquella decisión, ahora era más fuerte. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que quería reflejarse en aquellos ojos apenas éstos se abrieran en la mañana y ser lo último que mirara antes de dormir…

-Candy, estoy muy consciente que la forma en como se dieron las cosas, no fue la más adecuada, ni la más romántica – sonrió levemente mientras Candy enrojecía –...pero creo que lo mejor que me puede pasar en el mundo es compartir mi vida con la tuya – sonaba algo raro decirlo en voz alta.

-No lo dices en serio.

-Claro que lo digo. ¿Por qué crees que no lo diría? ¿Acaso crees que será tan malo compartir tu vida con la mía?

-No, claro que no.- se apuró contestando Candy - Es sólo que….no se si yo seré la esposa que tú necesitas. – ella inclinó su rostro en la mano de él para sentir su calor - ¿No piensas que nos falta lo más importante para tomar una decisión de esta magnitud?

Albert esquivó la mirada, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería: "amor". Pero ellos tenían algo igual de poderoso, que muy pocas veces se encontraba…aquella necesidad de estar el uno cerca del otro…esa confianza que a veces ni con la pareja se encuentra…y "eso" que no era capaz de definir con palabras.

-Pero tenemos algo que nos unirá por siempre, Candy.

-¿qué?

-La amistad y el cariño que nos tenemos.

-¿Y crees que eso sea suficiente?

Albert enfocó sus azules ojos ensombrecidos por la oscuridad de la noche en las esmeraldas que lo miraban expectantes evaporando un sentimiento que él había empezado a percibir poco a poco en ella. No era ningún colegial, él era un hombre hecho y derecho y sabía muy bien que ella lo miraba distinto desde hace algún tiempo atrás…

-... Sabes Candy, cuando tú no estás cerca me siento inquieto - confesó - No sé si esto sirva de argumento, pero si nos casamos, tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros – la sola idea les hizo estremecer a los dos – Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos en que dirá la tía Elroy…

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

-Yo también te extraño cuando no estas. Y me haces mucha falta…- contuvo un poco el aire – Te necesito… - confesó Candy sin creer lo que acababa de decir.

Claro que lo necesitaba, más de lo que había creído, lo acababa de comprobar. Todos estos días sin saber de él, habían sido interminables…

-Es una razón ¿no? – dijo Albert acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

-Si…si lo es…

Pero Candy, ya se había dado cuenta, que no sólo era necesidad lo que sentía, cuando Albert no estaba, era una necesidad enfermiza lo que la abrumaba cuando no lo veía. Eso también debía tomarse en cuenta, ¿verdad?

-Candy… – dijo Albert mientras sentía un poco de retorcijones en el estomago por lo que le iba a decir. -…Creo que hasta ahora no he podido hacerte una propuesta como debería….

Candy se mordió los labios por que las mariposas empezaron a revolotear en su estomago y subían como si fuera burbujas por su esófago presintiendo lo que le iba a decir.

-Así que creo, que si aun no es demasiado tarde…es decir, creo que aun estoy a tiempo de preguntarte si…- Albert estaba visiblemente nervioso -¿Candy, aceptarías casarte conmigo?

El corazón de Candy se detuvo por un segundo y empezó a dar golpes secos y fuertes, tan fuertes que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Albert estaba ahí, teniendo su mano suavemente con sus dedos, con la luz de la luna sacándole destellos dorados a sus cabellos y con una mirada que la dejaba sin aliento. ¡Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio!

Por un momento su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco, con tan solo la pregunta de Albert revoloteando en su mente. Fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta que era la única cosa que había querido escuchar durante toda su vida…que "su príncipe" le propusiera matrimonio…y la única respuesta sensata que podía dar era "si". Ya no importaba el porqué, sólo importaba que ella quería decir que si.

-Si...si quiero – contestó asustada de la seguridad que tenía su respuesta.

Aquella respuesta fue como si le inyectaran adrenalina por las venas. Albert la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla con fuerza y porque no decirlo, con alivio…ella había dicho que si.

-Ahora, creo que las cosas son como debería ser ¿verdad? – dijo Albert sin soltarla.

-Si…. – respondió con una risilla nerviosa, sin creer lo que estaba viviendo.

Albert se agachó un poco, aquellos labios le gritaban que se acercara. Y vaya que quería hacerlo, con un deseo que jamás había sentido. Pero aun no era tiempo… Así que se desvió hasta su mejilla. Donde depositó un suave beso.

Candy sintió como su cara se encendía al rojo vivo, hubiera querido que ese beso fuera directo a sus labios… ¿cómo sería un beso de Albert?

-¿Qué hacías en el jardín a estas horas? – preguntó Candy de repente tratando de quitarse ese anhelo de los labios.

-No podía dormir.

Como podía dormir, después de ver como Candy había salido de la biblioteca. Ignorándolo campalmente, algo que a nadie se lo permitía.

Había querido ir a buscarla en su cuarto, pero sabía que la tía estaba muy pendiente de adonde se dirigía cuando subió a dormir.

La actitud de Candy distaba mucho a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Y una vocecita le decía que si se dormía, mañana no la encontraría. Bendita voz. Gracias al cielo la escuchó y prácticamente montó guardia bajo la ventana de Candy. Aunque también debía admitir que estaba tentado a subir por el mismo árbol por el que ella había caído.

-Estaba haciendo tiempo…

-¿Haciendo tiempo? ¿Para qué? – preguntó Candy sin comprender

-Para subir…quería hablar contigo…sobre nosotros, sobre nuestro matrimonio…- confesó un poco apenado

Aquella confesión desbocó el corazón de Candy…él había querido hablar con ella, como ella con él…

-¿Me disculparás algún día Candy?

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Candy totalmente confundida

-Por todo lo que has tenido pasar en estos días. Por dejar que la tía te trajera aquí, sin importar tú trabajo. Por tus coletas.- rozó su pelo - Por tus vestidos. Porque tu vida esta de cabeza gracias a mi.

Escuchando aquellas cosas de sus labios, a Candy ya no le parecieron tan importantes, volvería a pasar por todas ellas con gusto.

-Ya no tienen importancia - dijo sonriendo

-Pero hace un momento…tu dijiste que…

-Estaba enojada, pero ya no lo estoy. – respondió aceleradamente.

Albert la miró, ese sutil cambio de su cabello era digno de ser reconocido.

-Me gusta como esta tu pelo… - tocó uno de sus rizos, mientras sentía como un deseo casi incontrolable crecía entre sus dedos por hundirse en aquella sedosa cabellera.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Candy con ansiedad. De haber sabido que le gustaba así, hace tiempo que se hubiera volado las coletas.

-… - Albert hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Sus ojos se movían al unísono como si fuera un baile, Albert empezó a inclinar su rostro lentamente, aquellos labios le gritaban que se acercara.

Candy sintió el aliento de Albert rozar sus mejillas y sus labios instintivamente se abrieron esperándolo…sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, pero el revoloteo de una lechuza muy cerca de ellos los hizo separarse visiblemente estremecidos.

-Es mejor que entremos, es muy tarde. – dijo Albert con una voz más grave de lo normal.

-Si, creo que sí. – respondió con voz temblorosa y con cierta desilusión.

Albert estiró su mano pidiendo la de Candy, ella vaciló un poco antes de dársela. En cuanto sintió su contacto un escalofrió la recorrió de arriba hacia abajo. Nunca había caminado con nadie de la mano…era la primera vez.

-Albert

-Dime – su voz sonaba dulce.

-¿Crees que puedo ir mañana al Hogar de Pony?

Albert hubiera querido decirle, que si había venido a Lakewood era sólo por verla, pero tampoco la podía tener encerrada.

-Claro. Pero que un chofer te lleve y te traiga.

-Está bien. Gracias.

-No hay nada que agradecer.

Era esta libertad, que Albert le daba, la que ella le hacía sentirse libre y a la vez prisionera…Por un momento deseó que él, no la dejara ir. A veces ni ella misma se entendía.

Ambos ingresaron a hurtadillas por la entrada del jardín. Albert le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando la acompañó hasta su cuarto y se alejó.

Candy se frotó suavemente donde había quedado el beso. Y volvió a preguntarse ¿Cómo sería besarlo? Sin poder evitarlo, los dedos fueron hasta sus labios llevando aquel roce hasta ellos. Un latido fuerte fue la respuesta involuntaria de su cuerpo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de Albert? Agitó su cabeza. Cada vez estaba peor que el anterior, que bueno que sólo ella lo sabía.

En las penumbras, unos ojos marrones eran testigos de esta despedida. La tía Elroy cerró su puerta con sigilo, para evitar que supieran que ella los había visto. Se acercó a la ventana desde donde había estado mirando todo. Si lo hubiera descubierto meses atrás, los habría alejado a como diera lugar. Pero ahora, era un poco tarde para inmiscuirse en un sentimiento que se palpaba en el aire.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Mil gracias a todas y cada una de las chicas que están leyendo In Fraganti y de manera especial a todas aquellas chicas que me han enviado un mensaje de aliento. Para mi es un tesoro sus palabras. GRACIAS.

Candy y Albert al fin pudieron hablar, les hacía falta ¿verdad?

Mil perdones por las faltas ortográficas. Para sugerencias, comentarios o simples tomatazos por favor déjenme un review.

* * *

Capítulo Re-editado, re-masterizado y re-cargado totalmente. Si me dejan un review me harán muy feliz


	5. Chapter 5

**IN FRAGANTI**

Por: Tita Calderón

**CAPITULO V**

Elroy Andrew bajó con su habitual elegancia al gran comedor de la mansión de Lakewood. Los sirvientes estaban muy erguidos y serios, ubicados a cada lado de la entrada al comedor, esperándola. Ingresó sin si quiera mirarlos.

Su sobrino ya estaba sentado en la cabecera tomando una tasa de café mientras hojeaba el periódico. En cuanto la vio, Albert se levantó para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla mientras le retiraba la silla.

El reloj de péndulo de la sala marcó las ocho en punto cuando Archie hizo su entrada en el gran comedor. La anciana dio una mirada y al ver que Candy no daba señales, llamó a un sirviente

-Vaya a buscar a Candice – ordenó con seriedad.

-Candy no está, tía. – aseguró Albert sin levantar los ojos del periódico.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó la anciana.

-Ella fue al Hogar de Pony. – contestó Albert sin darle importancia.

-¿Tú la dejaste ir? – preguntó con reproche

-Así, es.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta William? – lo miró con censura - Va ha ser tu esposa y debe de alejarse de aquellos lugares. – recriminó

Albert levantó la vista con lentitud y miró a su tía con una mirada inescrutable.

-¿No se a lo que se refiere tía?

-Por favor William, esa muchacha debe olvidarse de ese lugar y de su origen. – aclaró sin disimular su desprecio - Como tu futura esposa debe mantenerse en otro nivel social.

-Tía – Albert dejó el periódico a un lado. – Si Candy no se avergüenza del Hogar de Pony, yo tampoco lo haré. Y mientras ella quiera ir, irá. – sus ojos se volvieron fríos como si fueran témpanos de hielo.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta, de la magnitud, de lo que dices? – su voz destilaba censura - Todo el mundo hablará. Dirán que tu esposa es una ¡recogida! – la anciana intentaba hacerlo razonar, ya se imaginaba las habladurías.

-¡Que digan lo que quieran! – su voz se alzó dos octavas más - Nosotros no vivimos del que dirán. Y cuando decidí casarme con ella lo hice muy conciente de su origen. Así que le ruego, tía, que deje usted, de estar preocupándose por cosas irrelevantes.

Archie miraba en silencio aquel intercambio verbal. Albert era el único, que ponía en su sitio a la tía abuela. Candy había sufrido toda clase de desplantes y humillaciones, pero por suerte ahora tenía a Albert para defenderla contra todos.

Ni si quiera cuando vivían Anthony y Stear habían podido defenderla. Los tres juntos no lograron protegerla cuando vieron tantas injusticias. Recordó con tristeza cuando fue enviada a México sin que ellos hubieran podido hacer algo. La tía los ignoraba campalmente prestando oídos sólo a los Leegan. Y ni se diga, cuando regresó convaleciente de Nueva York, ni si quiera verla en ese estado la ablandó…más bien la regañó por haber dicho que era una Andrew. Que injusta.

Pero con Albert de su lado, todo era diferente, porque él, no sólo tenía el poder para protegerla, sino también la convicción para hacerlo. Sonrió con suficiencia. Ya era hora que se empezara hacer justicia.

-Es más tía - dijo Albert con decisión mientras se ponía de pie - Le sugiero que se aliste, porque más tarde nos vamos para el Hogar de Pony.

-¿Nos vamos? – repitió la anciana desconcertada

-Si, usted y yo – la miró con decisión - Vamos a pedir la mano de Candy. – sentenció.

-Por favor William, no me hagas reír.- espetó con ironía la anciana, "eso jamás" pensó para sus adentros, "primero muerta" antes que aceptar semejante disparate.

-No estoy bromeando – soltó el rubio en gélido tono antes de levantarse y salir.

Él, había tratado de la manera más cordial hacerle entender a su tía, que debía tratar a Candy con todo el respeto que se merecía. Pero su paciencia tenía un límite. Y más aún cuando se trataba de defender a Candy. Ahora le daría su lugar…nadie más volvería a humillarla.

La vista desde la copa del padre árbol era impresionante, lástima que no hubiera podido subir hasta allí.

Candy había subido tan alto como sus nuevos vestidos le habían permitido, pero igual la vista era hermosa desde donde estaba.

La brisa llegaba con fuerza incluso a aquella altura y removía su cabello con toda libertad. Su alma se sentía tan libre como sus pensamientos e incluso las mariposas de su estomago revoloteaban libremente por su estómago cada vez que miraba el cielo…porque su color era muy parecido a uno que estaba muy clavado en su mente.

Vanamente había pensado que luego de hablar con Albert las mariposas se irían, pero en lugar de eso, se le multiplicaron. Y ahora sentía mariposas en todo el cuerpo cada vez que respiraba.

Sonrió con alivio al recordar las palabras de la señorita Pony y la hermana María cuando les contó que se casaba. ¡Si, se casaba! Aun no lo podía creer.

"…

-¿Pasa algo Candy? – preguntó la señorita Pony al ver que Candy estaba más callada de lo normal

Candy la miró con cara de susto.

-No….- dijo de contado, pero se arrepintió, al presentir que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad para contarles aquel hecho tan importante en su vida.

Había intentado ir varias veces al Hogar de Pony, pero la tía abuela le había negado rotundamente la salida. Argumentando que no era el lugar para la futura señora Andrew. Ahora tristemente entendía a Annie. Así que lo mejor era aprovechar esta visita.

-…Bueno en realidad si. – acotó con nerviosismo.

La hermana María y la señorita Pony se pusieron un poco tensas ante su titubeo.

-¿Es algo malo? – tanteó la hermana María.

-No…

-¿Entonces por qué no nos cuentas de una vez? – dijo la señorita Pony un poco preocupada al ver que Candy no hablaba.

Candy empezó a juguetear con los dedos, no sabía cómo empezar a hablar.

-Bueno…este…Albert….- se le trabó la lengua, no podía continuar.

Pero no podía dejarlo todo ahí, mientras ninguna de las dos mujeres que estaban frente a ella había pestañeado.

-…Albert y…y yo…nos vamos a…a…casar. – dijo soltando todo el aire que había contenido.

-¿Te vas a casar con el señor Andrew? – preguntó la hermana María incrédula

-Si…- dijo con todo el remordimiento de conciencia…seguro que le preguntaban el porqué y que les diría entonces….

-Ay hija, esto es algo maravilloso - dijo la señorita Pony.

-Si….Felicitaciones – acotó la hermana María con emoción.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron y fueron hacia Candy para abrazarla.

-Se, que serás muy feliz Candy – aseguró la señorita Pony

-Te lo mereces - completó la hermana María"

Contrariamente a lo que Candy había pensado. Ellas no le hicieron ninguna pregunta del porque se casaban, sino simplemente asumieron que se casaban enamorados. Tal vez era mejor que creyeran eso.

Si tan solo fuera verdad…

Candy pudo ver a lo lejos que el auto de los Andrew se acercaba.

Ya venía por ella.

Descendió lo más rápido que pudo del padre árbol y corrió hacia la casa para despedirse de todos los niños.

Le faltaron brazos para abrazar a cada niño. Sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes que pudiera regresar. Por lo que se despidió muy efusivamente de cada uno. Estaba por despedirse de la hermana María cuando el coche se estacionó frente a la entrada principal.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el coche. El chofer salió y abrió la puerta trasera.

Su corazón se detuvo en seco al ver a Albert salir del auto. Venía vestido muy formalmente, como si fuera a una reunión de negocios. Le dejó sin aliento aquella visión. El traje oscuro que llevaba, acentuaba el dorado de sus cabellos, quería lanzarse a sus brazos. Un pinchazo de orgullo le apremió desde el fondo. Ese hombre sería dentro de poco su esposo. Aun no lo podía creer.

Su sonrisa se extendió en todo el rostro. Albert le correspondió al instante, pero no se acercó, se giró hacia el auto nuevamente. Alguien más venia con él.

Se quedó sin respiración al ver que tras él se bajaba la ¡¿tía abuela?!

Candy pestañeó un par de veces sin creer lo que miraba. Incluso llegó a pensar que estaba alucinando.

¿Qué hacía la tía abuela, "ahí"? Y ¿con Albert?

Esto no tenía nada de lógica.

-Deberías ir a recibirlos – le susurró al oído la hermana María.

-Si…creo que…eso haré – dijo aun aturdida.

Se acercó con cierta incomodidad, no por Albert, claro está, sino por la tía abuela.

-Hola Candy – la saludó Albert con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola – respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa – tía abuela – saludó haciendo una venia.

-Candice – respondió la anciana, a manera de saludo.

Candy miró a Albert con varias interrogantes en sus ojos, pero él se limitó a hacerle un guiño de complicidad.

Elroy Andrew miraba hacia todos los lados tratando de confirmar que aquel lugar era algo horrible, pero para su asombro, el lugar era muy bonito. Claro, nada ostentoso pero muy limpio y ordenado. Los niños eran educados y las mujeres que los cuidaban parecían buenas personas. Había tenido un concepto equivocado de aquel lugar en todo este tiempo. Se sintió ligeramente avergonzada por haber juzgado sin argumentos. Cuánta razón tenía su sobrino.

Luego de las presentaciones de rigor se dirigieron al pequeño despacho de la señorita Pony. Al principio el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, pero Albert sabía manejar toda clase de situaciones y con unas cuantas preguntas sobre los niños el ambiente se alivió notablemente.

-Para nosotros es un verdadero honor recibir la visita de unas personas tan honorables como ustedes – dijo la señorita Pony.

-En realidad, nuestra visita tiene un motivo específico – aclaró Albert en tono amable.

-Si, así es. – tomó la palabra la tía Elroy - Estamos aquí…- titubeó un momento - Porque quiero pedir la mano de Candice para mi sobrino William – ya que había ido, lo más lógico era que hiciera bien su papel de representante oficial.

A Candy se le cayó la mandíbula.

-Bueno, nosotras no tenemos la custodia de Candy – dijo la señorita Pony algo intimidada

-Si, lo sé – contestó Albert – En términos legales yo tengo la custodia de Candy, pero no me parecía correcto pedirme yo mismo la mano de Candy – sonrió – Y creo que ella no me ve como un padre…

Como lo iba a ver como un padre…era algo muy diferente como lo veía. Y últimamente definitivamente le veía totalmente distinto.

-Candy siempre ha considerado el Hogar de Pony y a ustedes como su familia. – continuó - Y es mi deber moral, pedirles a ustedes la mano de Candy.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María intercambiaron una mirada de fascinación. Aquel hombre era inigualable…único. Candy no sólo se había ganado a un gran hombre, sino también el cielo completo.

Candy estaba como en trance, un tanto mareada, tal vez porque se le había olvidado de respirar…de cuando en cuando se pellizcaba el brazo para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

-Nunca, nadie, nos ha pedido la mano de ninguno de nuestros niños. – dijo como para si misma la Señorita Pony - Para nosotras es un honor que….unas personas tan importantes como ustedes se tomen el tiempo para pedir la mano de una de nuestras niñas - se limpió unas lágrimas - Este acto no tiene precio para nosotras. Estoy segura que Candy, es la más afortunada de todas las niñas que hemos criado.

-Creo que soy yo, el afortunado, por haber encontrado a Candy – confesó Albert mientras la miraba profundamente.

Candy tragó seco tratando de contener todas las emociones que sentía.

Albert se levantó de la silla, mientras se acercaba a ella sacó algo del bolsillo. Una cajita azul de tela. Se detuvo frente a la única chica que hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Respiró profundo antes de inclinarse hasta quedar a la altura del asiento, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en una rodilla.

-Este anillo se lo dio mi padre a mi madre cuando se comprometieron y quisiera dártelo a ti, como muestra de mis intenciones – abrió la cajita.

Ahí resplandecía un solitario digno de una reina.

-Yo…- Candy no sabía que decir su mente estaba en blanco.

Miraba sin saber si todo esto era realidad, sólo podía sentir los latidos apremiantes de su corazón en el pecho.

Albert sacó el anillo con un poco de nerviosismo, mientras le pedía la mano a Candy. Ella la estiró con cierto temblor, hasta que él la tomó suavemente para ponerle en el dedo anular la preciada joya.

-Gra…gracias – dijo Candy y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que lloraba sin parar.

Albert limpió un poco sus lágrimas.

-¿Parece que no te gustó?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Candy sin saber de dónde había sacado semejante barbaridad.

-Porque no dejas de llorar.

-Oh…Albert es hermoso – y olvidándose de todos Candy se abrazó a su cuello.

El carraspeo de una garganta les hizo separarse. Era, la oportuna de la tía abuela, como siempre.

-Esto lo tenemos que celebrar – dijo la hermana María limpiándose las lágrimas – Sólo tenemos el vino de consagración, pero creo que la ocasión lo amerita. – acotó mientras buscaba la botella.

El vino de consagración les cayó a todos, como anillo al dedo. Incluso la tía abuela lo disfrutó. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería bebérselo en una copa en lugar de saborearlo a través de la Ostia.

Candy y Albert de cuando en cuando cruzaban sus miradas y sus corazones se estremecían por separado y al unísono. Confirmando para sus adentros que no había mejor elección que aquella.

El regreso fue silencioso, los tres iban demasiado juntos en el asiento trasero. Albert podía haber ido adelante, pero no quería estar lejos de su prometida. Aquella cercanía era deliciosamente torturante…tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Candy no dejaba de mirar con disimulo el anillo que resplandecía en su dedo, jamás había llevado una joya tan cara en su vida y con tanto significado…este anillo no sólo confirmaba que estaba comprometida, sino que el hombre que iba a su lado dentro de poco sería ¡su esposo! Ni en el más loco de sus sueños había imaginado tanta suerte…

Miró de refilón a Albert, su perfil era simplemente perfecto…tan perfecto como si fuera la escultura de un ángel…y esos labios…mmm…automáticamente sintió que se le secó la boca, se remojó con disimulo los labios y tragó con cierta dificultad la poca saliva que tenía.

Pero había algo más que eso: su bondad lo hacía inigualable…era simplemente hermoso por dentro y por fuera…era su príncipe…si, su príncipe azul…Este pensamiento le hizo desviar la mirada….¿que le pasaba?

Para variar, a ratos sentía la tonta urgencia de estirar la mano y tocar la de él, pero su relación era diferente a la de los enamorados comunes que pueden hacer eso. Este pensamiento la entristeció…a veces todo era tan lindo y a la vez tan triste.

Era cierto que los dos tenían una relación tan estrecha que era imposible que alguien se interpusiera entre los dos. Pero a la vez, esta cercanía los alejaba como si fueran polos opuestos. Ahí, estaba la mano de él, a tan solo centímetros de la suya y era como si estuviera a millas náuticas de distancia…

Candy mordió sus labios…"si tan solo pudiera acortar aquella distancia" "que distinto sería todo" Suspiró con desaliento.

-Deben fijar la fecha del compromiso – rompió el silencio la tía abuela.

Candy contuvo la respiración.

-Tiene razón tía. – contestó Albert

Fijó sus ojos en Candy

- Candy y yo, lo conversaremos más tarde y se lo diremos.

Candy se quedó sin pensamientos…tragó seco. Él lo iba a hablar con ella…su corazón bailoteó de alegría.

-Recuerden que deben tomar en cuenta el tiempo que necesitamos para planificarlo. – sentenció la anciana.

-Si, lo haremos – dijo Albert mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a Candy.

-Tu boda – continuó la tía Elroy con mirada seria – Perdón, la boda de ustedes – se corrigió al ver la mirada de inconformidad de Albert - Es uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de la familia. Por lo que debe cuidarse cada detalle.

-Lo sé – contestó con cierto malestar, recordando todo el peso que tenia sobre sus hombros.

Candy se apretó las manos con nerviosismo, las palabras de la tía abuela estaban tan cargadas de verdad que por un instante sintió miedo de todo lo que aquello conllevaba. En sus adentros se preguntó si estaría preparada para todo lo que venía. Buscó el rostro, del ahora su novio, y al encontrar la calidez de su mirada todas aquellas dudas se desvanecieron por arte de magia. ¿Cómo podía transmitirle tanta tranquilidad con tan solo una mirada?

Al llegar a Lakewood, Albert las ayudó a bajar del coche. Candy hizo ademán de entrar en la casa, pero Albert la detuvo antes que pudiera hacerlo.

-Espera Candy - le pidió – ¿Quieres ir a caminar?

-Si – contestó ella tratando que nadie más escuchara el alocado palpitar de su corazón. No era posible que sólo unas palabras y a ella se le desbocara el corazón.

Elroy Andrew llegó al umbral de la puerta como si nada. Pero antes de entrar se detuvo y miró como ellos se alejaban caminando entre los árboles, con un caminar acompasado y una lejanía forzada…sus manos parecían tocarse pero no tanto…tal vez detrás de los árboles sus manos se encontrarían.

Candy quería dar vueltas como si fuera una bailarina, sentía que si se levantaba de puntillas podía tocar el cielo.

-¿Eres feliz, Candy? – preguntó Albert mientras caminaban

-…- Candy lo miró sin saber el porque de su pregunta – Si – respondió demasiado efusiva. – ¿Por qué?

-Hace tiempo que no te veía sonreír así – dijo mientras tomaba una piedrecilla y la lanzaba hasta un árbol lejano.

Candy se detuvo un momento, ¿acaso había estado sonriendo en todo este tiempo como tonta? Que vergüenza.

-¿Aun no puedo creer que la tía abuela fuera al Hogar de Pony? – trató de cambiar de tema – Y peor aún, que fuera a pedir mi mano – dijo extrañada - ¿Debió costarte mucho trabajo?

Albert sonrió.

-La tía quería ir, podría decirse que casi fue su idea.

-¿En serio? – preguntó incrédula

-Ya ves, como es de arraigada a las costumbres y ayer me comentó que como haría la entrega del anillo. Era obvio que quería pedir tu mano – Albert recordó la cara de tragedia que tenía la tía cuando le dijo que irían a pedir la mano de Candy.

-¡Albert! – le reclamó sutilmente entendiendo que él fue quien armó todo esto.

-¿Qué? – preguntó con inocencia

-No debiste hacerlo – dijo con un suspiro.

-Quería hacerlo bien… - aseguró con seriedad.

Candy se quedó sin argumentos. ¿Qué podía decirle? Él siempre hacía las cosas bien…

Al llegar a la orilla del río, se detuvieron y ambos tomaron piedrecillas para lanzarlas, fue como una competencia de quien llegaba más lejos. Un juego que les arrancó varias risas.

Pero Candy, de cuando en cuando miraba aquel anillo que relucía con fuerza en su dedo….apenas y lo podía creer.

-¿Cuando quieres que anunciemos nuestro compromiso? – preguntó Albert mientras lanzaba una piedrecilla que rebotó en el agua una vez antes de hundirse.

Candy se quedó sin fuerza en su brazo para lanzar la piedrecilla que apretaba en sus dedos.

-Bueno…yo…creo…que…. – ojalá no notara su turbamiento.

-¿No me digas que eso te pone nerviosa? – disimuló una sonrisa.

¡Diantres! ¿Porque la conocía tan bien?

-No…bueno…si – admitió al ver la mirada de soslayo que le dedicó Albert.- Es que no tengo ni idea cuanto tiempo tome planificar el anuncio del compromiso y mucho menos una boda. – confesó apenada.

-Eso es lo de menos, Candy – dijo con dulzura – ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos en quince días?

-¿En quince días? – repitió Candy

-¿Es mucho tiempo? – preguntó Albert…a él también le parecía demasiado.

-Bueno…es que….creo que en quince días es el cumpleaños de Elisa. Y no creo debamos anunciar nuestro compromiso el mismo día…

-¡No!, ni yo tampoco. – se apresuró a contestar Albert…

Albert miró al horizonte.

-No puede ser antes porque a mitad de semana salgo de viaje por unos días - meditó

Candy mordió sus mejillas por dentro….aun no se había ido y ya lo extrañaba.

-¿Y a dónde vas?

-A Nueva York – confesó sin mirarla.

Sabía que esa ciudad tenía un significado especial para Candy.

-Ah – contestó apenas. – ¿Entonces creo que lo tenemos que dejar para después del cumpleaños de Elisa? – dijo con un poco de desaliento.

-Será lo mejor.

Albert se giró lentamente para verla, quería descubrir en sus facciones algo que le dijera lo que sentía. La encontró mirando el anillo con atención, con una mezcla de emoción e incredulidad tan fundidas en una ligera sonrisa que le hizo estremecer.

¿En que estaría pensando? ¿En él…?

Candy levantó los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Este anillo debe tener un significado muy especial para ti – dijo sin saber como agradecerle por este gesto.

-Si – la miró con profundidad – Pero ahora que esta en tu mano, tiene un significado, aun mayor – confesó.

Quedarse sin respiración era algo que últimamente se le estaba haciendo habitual a Candy. La fuerza de la mirada de Albert le hizo estremecer como si la hubiera acariciado. Sus mejillas se pusieron al rojo vivo, nunca nadie le había hecho sentir así, con una sola mirada.

Una brisa juguetona pasó entre ellos.

-¿Y para cuando crees que podamos fijar la fecha de la boda? – preguntó Candy sin saber porque le urgía que la boda no se demorase.

-Bueno, Candy, creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Creo que debemos hacerlo en un plazo máximo de tres meses. Tengo que viajar a Europa luego de este plazo, hay cosas pendientes allí – dijo con disculpa, no quería que ella se sintiera presionada. – Pero si crees que es demasiado pronto, lo podemos dejar para mi regreso – confesó con un poco de desolación al saber que se iría sin ella.

-No – se apresuró a contestar. – Creo que tres meses, son suficientes…

Albert sonrió ampliamente.

-Entonces, en un mes nos comprometemos y de ahí en dos meses más nos casamos. ¿te parece?

-Si – respondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Estaba segura que serían los tres meses más largos de su existencia, sólo esperaba que nada pasara en aquel tiempo….tenía miedo de perderlo…de que todo desapareciera…A veces la felicidad parecía estar al alcance de su mano y de pronto todo se esfumaba como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Sus ojos se posaron con ansiedad sobre el firmamento, preguntándose si él sentía los mismos retorcijones de ansiedad en el estómago que ella sentía…

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Gracias por leer el capitulo 5 de IN FRAGANTI, espero que lo estén disfrutando como yo al escribirlo. Gracias por sus palabras de aliento. Significan mucho para mi.

Saben algo, me encanta que Albert le de su lugar a Candy….ya era hora ¿no?

* * *

Capítulo Re-editado, re-masterizado y re-cargado, gracias por dejarme un review!


	6. Chapter 6

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO VI**

El reflejo que mostraba el espejo le dejó ver las ojeras azules que estaban bajo sus ojos, se llevó una mano a los cabellos y los sintió húmedos, al menos el baño que acababa de darse mitigaba el cansancio.

Tantas horas en tren sólo para asistir a la fiesta de Elisa, era una locura, pero si a eso añadía que estaría junto a Candy, las cosas cambiaban enormemente.

Se dio un último vistazo antes de salir, asegurándose que todo estuviera en su sitio. La sola idea de estar junto a ella, hizo que todo el cansancio se desvaneciera como por arte de magia.

Llegaba con retraso a la fiesta, vanamente pensó que no llamaría la atención, pero bastó cruzar la entrada principal para que su sola presencia atrajera a los asistentes más poderosos y acaudalados de Chicago como abejas a la miel. Tomó aire lentamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de resignación.

Candy había llegado hace tiempo a la fiesta en compañía de Archie y la tía abuela, por suerte no había recibido ningún desplante por parte de los Leegan como esperaba. Tan solo una mirada aireada de Elisa le recordó su antipatía mutua.

La presencia de Archie y Annie a su lado la confortaba en gran medida, y por ilógico que le pareciera, estar sentada frente a la tía abuela, la hacía sentirse cómoda, aunque de cuando en cuando descubría una que otra mirada de curiosidad puesta con atención sobre ella.

¿Cuándo llegaría Albert?

El telegrama decía que fueran a la fiesta a la hora exacta, él llegaría después.

¿Y si no llegaba?

Su corazón se estremecía con incertidumbre ante la espera. Su mirada iba y venía, desde y hacia la entrada principal con angustia, esperando con impaciencia que él apareciera.

Miró el anillo en su dedo mientras una punzada de vanidad le apremiaba desde adentro. Era la primera vez que lo lucía en público. Lo curioso era, que parecía brillar con más fuerza sobre su dedo esta noche, se había dado cuenta de una que otra mirada puesta con interés en el anillo, a pesar que nadie tenía aun la certeza que tras ese anillo había ya un compromiso fijado. Sonrió con orgullo, pese a que ignoraba que cualquier mujer en esa fiesta y más allá de esas paredes hubiera dado la vida por ser la portadora de ese anillo.

Levantó los ojos sin mucho afán para advertir que alguna gente se aglomeraba en la entrada principal con interés. Se estiró con sigilo tratando de ver quien había llegado, pero no podía distinguir nada desde donde estaba.

Se obligó a quitar la vista de ahí cuando se encontró con la mirada inquisidora de la tía abuela, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a mirar con interés. Pudo distinguir a los Leegan abrirse paso entre la gente con premura. Y fue entonces que logró verlo. El mundo entero se detuvo junto con su corazón.

¡Albert había llegado!

Se recordó a si misma que debía inhalar y exhalar para no caer desmayada como una tonta damisela de mediados de siglo. Claro, podía echarle la culpa al corpiño que se le ceñía con fuerza, pero no estaba dispuesta a pasar por semejante papelón.

Él no la miraba, estaba inmerso en los saludos protocolarios tanto de hombres como de mujeres…si, de mujeres, todas muy elegantes y refinadas, y porque no admitirlo, unas más hermosas que otras. El coqueteo que algunas utilizaban la saco de casillas. ¿Que se pensaban? ¿Acaso siempre se portaban así? Y él que no dejaba de sonreír…

-Candice – la voz de la tía abuela llamó su atención.

-¿Sí? – respondió algo desconcertada por la mirada de reproche que tenía la anciana.

-Deja de golpear el piso con el pie.

En ese momento se percato que eso había estado haciendo desde que ubicó a Albert. La impaciencia de su corazón había llegado hasta sus pies.

-Lo siento – se disculpó algo incómoda.

-William debe estar por llegar – agregó la tía abuela asumiendo que era por eso su inquietud.

-Ya llegó – admitió Candy –Sólo que no ha dejado de saludar a todo el mundo – acotó con cierto desencanto.

-Ya vendrá, no te desesperes. – porque todas las jovencitas tenían que ser tan impacientes y ésta en particular tan atolondrada, pensó con resignación la anciana.

-Sí, claro…yo sólo decía….- ¿acaso eran tan obvias sus ansias por tenerlo cerca? Desvió la mirada.

Definitivamente necesitaba empezar a buscar ayuda profesional. Agitó la cabeza con disimulo tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos mientras miraba de reojo al objeto de su desconcierto.

Sintió desfallecer al verlo con aquel frac negro. Era imposible no mirarlo sin suspirar. Dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y tristemente comprobó que no era la única que se lo quería comer con los ojos. Tembló con nerviosismo e impotencia al percatarse la desmedida atención que provocaba la presencia de Albert. Era más de lo que había imaginado.

Lo miró con algo de molestia al ver que no dejaba de sonreír, pero esa sonrisa era forzada, lo conocía muy bien, entonces, recordó que él siempre le decía que le incomodaba la desmedida atención que le daban cuando llegaba a un fiesta, por eso evitaba asistir, y sólo lo hacía cuando era absolutamente necesario. Acababa de comprobar a lo que se refería.

Albert empezó a mirar con interés a su alrededor, buscándola. No encontraba la hora de deshacerse de tanta atención. Sus ojos se extendieron hasta el fondo del gran salón con una especie de zozobra que rayaba en temor.

Un temor que se estaba volviendo irracional, ante la angustia de encontrarla bailando con otro…sería capaz de arrancarla de cualquier abrazo que no fuera el suyo. Fue entonces que la encontró. Un latido fuerte y seco, le indicó que su sola presencia tambaleaba su equilibrado mundo. Estaba sentada junto a Annie y Archie y cerca estaba la tía Elroy. Respiró con alivio.

Sin perderla de vista se fue acercando, apretando una que otra mano a su paso. Sonrió ligeramente al distinguir como ella se ruborizaba cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Era una señal muy alentadora su sonrojo…pero ahora necesitaba comprobar que era por él.

Cuando al fin llegó hasta donde ella estaba, parecía que hubieran pasado años. ¿A cuanta gente habían invitado los Leegan?

Saludó a todas las personas que la acompañaban con suma cortesía y al final se acercó a su hechicera de ojos verdes. Sí, eso era, un hechicera que no dejaba de estar presente en cada de sus pensamientos…

-Hola Candy – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – Estas muy hermosa esta noche - añadió

-Eh…Gracias – dijo sin saber cómo evitar enrojecer como un tomate con aquellas palabras.

-Discúlpame por no haber llegado antes, pero tuve que firmar un contrato de última – se disculpó

-No te preocupes. Lo importante es que llegaste.

Un mesero los interrumpió para ofrecerles una bebida. Candy desvió la mirada y se encontró con varios ojos despegándose de ellos con disimulo. Tragó con cierta dificultad.

-William – llamó una voz grave y seca a pocos metros de su espalda.

-Thomas, que gusto verte – saludó con cortesía mientras se acercaba levemente.

Albert se alejó un poco con aquel hombre, luego de presentarlo cortésmente a todos, era uno de los más importantes socios comerciales de los Andrew y cuya hija era muy amiga de Elisa.

Candy se dio modos para prestar atención a la conversación que ellos sostenían pese a que estaban un poco alejados.

-¿Creo que recuerdas a mi hija Elizabeth?

-Sí, claro. – contestó muy amable – Elizabeth, que gusto saludarte- acotó.

-El placer es mío, William –dijo con voz seductora la implicada.

Candy sintió una punzada de celos que le revolvió el estómago. Quería levantarse y cachetear a esa infeliz por la manera en que le hablaba. Su pegajosa voz hacía parecer a la azúcar desabrida.

-Candy…Candy – era Annie quien le estaba llamando desde hace rato.

-¿Eh…Si?

-¿Me acompañas al tocador? – preguntó cuando al fin consiguió llamar la atención de su despistada amiga.

Annie y sus interrupciones. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que ella no podía moverse en ese preciso momento? Necesitaba quedarse ahí….pegada, no dejaría a Albert por nada del mundo a expensas de esa sinvergüenza…

-Este – buscó una excusa. – Claro Annie- como no tenía ninguna, tuvo que acompañarla a regañadientes.

En sus adentros planeaba como acercarse lo suficiente hasta Albert para pasar dándole un pistón o mejor sería una patada, para quitarle lo cortés y de paso borrarle esa sonrisa que estaba empezando a odiar. Claro, ¿cómo no iba a tener a medio Chicago a sus pies? si se la pasaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Albert la siguió con la mirada, iba tensa. Pero, no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa, como una Diosa del Olimpo. Era imposible que las miradas masculinas no se fijaran en ella a su paso. Levantó una ceja. Era hora de ir marcando su territorio.

Mientras Candy esperaba con impaciencia a que Annie saliera del tocador, se dio modos para espiar desde ahí a Albert. Parecía mantener una amena conversación con la tal Elizabeth. Tuvo ganas de sacarse el zapato y lanzarle a la nuca. Estaba segura que llegaría a su objetivo. Pero luego, que pretexto pondría para que su zapato volara por media sala…La tía abuela moriría en el acto y ella llevaría su muerte en la conciencia por el resto de la vida.

Un suspiro de impotencia y temor salió del fondo de su alma por el nuevo sentimiento que acababa de descubrir. Sabía muy bien que para Albert la libertad de cada ser humano era lo primordial, y la valoraba en exceso.

Él siempre le había dicho que lo que más amaba era su libertad…y ahora ella quería cortar sus alas...si…quería que él sintiera por ella esa pertenencia que sólo se siente por el ser amado…Nunca lo lograría. Era imposible….Albert era de aquellas personas que no pertenecen a nadie ni a nada. Ella lo conoció libre como el viento, siempre estaba cuando más lo necesitaba y luego desaparecía como si sólo hubiera sido un sueño… ¿Ahora también desaparecería? cuando su reputación hubiera sido salvada…No lo soportaría…

Giró el rosto con angustia sólo para percatarse que Elisa se acercaba acompañada de dos chicas más. ¡Oh, oh! Lo mejor era alejarse de su camino, no quería tener problemas. Miró hacia los lados y vio que cerca había unas plantas donde ocultarse, sin tiempo que perder se giró y se ocultó. Sólo esperaba que Annie no la delatara cuando se dignara salir.

-¿Lo dices en serio Elisa? – preguntó una de las chicas.

-Si, ya te dije que Elizabeth está loca por mi tío y juró que lo conquistaría.

-¿Y crees que lo logre?

-Si es astuta…seguro lo hará – dijo con malicia.

-Oye, pero dicen que tu tío se va a comprometer dentro de poco con la protegida de la Señora Elroy.

-Va, esas son patrañas – el desprecio de su voz era palpable

Candy apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Yo también escuché eso – acotó la otra muchacha

-Todas son habladurías- contrarrestó Elisa - El jamás se fijaría en ella. Tan solo hay que verlo junto a Elizabeth para saber que hacen una linda pareja – añadió con seguridad, era imposible que su joven y guapo tío se fijara en esa huérfana.

-Pero, dicen que él no quiso aceptar el compromiso con Elizabeth pese a que esa unión era muy beneficiosa para las dos familias, porque ya estaba saliendo con la tal Candice.

-No crean todo lo que escuchen. El tío William jamás se fijaría en…- Elisa guardó silencio recordando la advertencia que la tía abuela les hiciera hace poco, de no meterse con Candy - …En ella – añadió con desprecio - Lo único que él siente, es lástima, sólo la lástima lo motiva a permanecer a su lado.

Candy sintió como si la abofetearan. Agachó la mirada…sabía que Elisa no era alguien fiable pero por alguna razón le llegaron al alma aquellas palabras. Le dolieron.

-¿Parece que van a salir a bailar? – acotó una de las muchachas mirando con mucha atención.

-Seguro que ella se lo pidió – aseguró Elisa con superioridad - Él jamás invita a nadie a bailar – continuó.

-Me consta…

Candy se giró como autómata y caminó entre la gente, no quería ver, no podía verlo bailar con otra…esquivó a un mesero y este movimiento le permitió verlo contrariamente a su intención de evitar hacerlo, él seguía conversando…algo de sosiego le llenó el alma….pero entonces las palabras de Elisa volvieron a su mente con fuerza.

- Él siente lástima…

Ahí, en esa palabra, estaba la clave de todo. Él sentía lástima por ella, por eso la había adoptado, por eso la llevó a vivir con él, por eso se casaba con ella, ¡por lástima! Sus ojos se enturbiaron con fuerza ante la sola idea que eso fuera verdad.

Claro, que otra razón podría tener para justificar todo lo que hacía por ella.

Regresó a ver con angustia, y pudo distinguirlo vagamente entre la gente. Su rosto estaba ligeramente preocupado y sus ojos recorrían el salón como si buscara a alguien. Seguro, no era a ella.

Esquivó la mirada y decidió buscar la salida.

Cruzó la puerta con rapidez, sólo para darse cuenta que había salido a uno de los jardines de la casa. Caminó un poco hasta alejarse de la gente que estaba a los alrededores. A lo lejos, escuchaba el eco de la fiesta amortiguado por el sonido de la noche.

Se mordió los labios para no llorar. Tomó aire y entonces empezó a analizar su vida tratando de encontrar si era la lástima lo que a Albert le había motivado para hacer todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Pero en todos sus recuerdos encontraba todo, menos lástima. Los ojos de Albert siempre la miraban con cariño, con ternura, pero jamás con lástima. Sin duda el aire fresco de la noche aclaró sus pensamientos.

Punzadas de alivio en el corazón le hicieron sentirse fuerte. Que tonta. Como pudo siquiera dudar de él….podía dudar de todos, menos de Albert.

Se giró dispuesta a comprobarlo, estaba empeñada en buscar en su mirada un vestigio de lástima. ¿Y qué haría si la encontraba?

No importaba, es más, ya nada importaba…sólo quería estar junto a él…A su lado se sentía completa.

Estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando sintió que una mano la jalaba nuevamente hacia la oscuridad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa voz provenía de sus peores pesadillas. Afiló su vista sólo para descubrir aquellos ojos marrones que tanto detestaba.

-¡Suéltame Neil! – aseguró con firmeza mientras tiraba con fuerza para zafarse de aquel agarre.

-Una dama, jamás sale sola a los alrededores – la ironía de Neil le hizo recordar todos los malos tiempos pasados en su niñez.

-Y un caballero jamás acosa a una dama en las penumbras.

-¿Entonces, ni yo soy un caballero y ni tú eres una dama? – levantó su ceja con suficiencia

-Piensa lo que quieras, Neil. – logró soltarse – Me da igual.

-Ahora te crees muy importante ¿no?

-¿No sé a que te refieres?

-Crees que por que tienes comiendo al tío de tu mano todos debemos rendirnos a tus pies. Pero estás muy equivocada…

-¡El equivocado eres tú Neil! – esa voz los tomó desprevenidos a los dos.

-¡Albert! – dijo Candy con alivio mientras corría a refugiarse a su costado.

Neil se limitó a abrir los ojos con angustia.

-La importancia que le tienes que dar a Candy, no es sólo porque me tenga comiendo de su mano – aseguró Albert con voz tranquila pero firme - Sino porque ella se lo merece. ¿Entendido? – la fuerza en el tono de su voz hizo temblar a Neil.

-Yo…sólo…estaba bromeando con Candy – contestó Neil al borde del pánico.

-No me gustan esa clase de bromas. Y mucho menos viniendo de ti – la firmeza de la petición de Albert hubiera intimidado incluso a la hermana Grey.

-Lo…lo siento tío… - tartamudeó el implicado.

-No es a mí a quien debes pedir disculpas – el tono en su voz era implacable.

-No es necesario Albert – dijo Candy al ver la fiereza en la mirada de Albert, jamás lo había visto así. Incluso ella sentía algo de temor.

-Lo siento Candy… - murmuró Neil antes que las cosas empeorarán.

-No tiene importancia Neil. – intentó sonreír- ¿Nos vamos adentro Albert? – dijo tratando de terminar todo ahí. – Hace un poco de frío.

Albert le extendió el brazo, y entraron en silencio.

Estaba tenso, ella lo sentía. Nunca había visto a Albert tan molesto. Un mesero les interrumpió el camino ofreciéndoles bebidas, Albert tomó un vaso de whisky.

Se lo bebió de un sorbo, tratando de encontrar la calma que tanto necesitaba en este momento. No sabía con quien estaba más molesto: con Neil, por encontrarla antes que él, con Candy por perderse de su vista o con él mismo por sentir una ira irracional…

Acababa de confirmar que no quería que ni el viento la tocara…él no era así…jamás había sido posesivo ni con las cosas y mucho menos con las personas…pero Candy despertaba toda clase de sentimientos desconocidos en él…

Sentimientos que le hacían dudar de sus principios de libertad que siempre había predicado.

Se giró un poco, y la miró… ¿Sabía ella todo lo que se debatía en su interior? ¿Sabía ella, el poder que tenía sobre él? Aspiró hondo…dentro de poco no podría ocultarlo…cada vez era más difícil callarlo para sí mismo…

-¿Quieres bailar? – le preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

Candy sintió que se le paraba el corazón… ¿Albert le estaba invitando a bailar?...toda la conversación que escuchó a Elisa y sus amigas pasó como un rayo:

"Él jamás invita a bailar a nadie"

Estaban muy seguras de aquella aseveración…Un subidón de adrenalina recorrió su espalda y una punzada de orgullo la hizo enderezarse…

-Si…- contestó con una sonrisa.

Albert la encaminó al centro del salón, la tomó en sus brazos y empezaron a bailar…era su primer vals…la música suave les hizo sumergirse poco a poco en otro mundo.

Un anhelo de su niñez llego con el ímpetu de un suspiro, Candy siempre había soñado en bailar con su príncipe…

¡Él, era su príncipe!

Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad…sus ojos no podían alejarse de los ojos azules que siempre habían estado presentes durante toda su vida…eran sus brazos los que la llevaban al ritmo de la música…jamás había sentido que tenía el mundo a sus pies, como ahora.

Más de un recuerdo y una nostalgia apremiaron su corazón…despertando varios sentimientos que habían estado dormidos por tanto tiempo. Sentimientos que la llenaban de una alegría infinita…

-Albert, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Seguro – respondió con suavidad sin comprender como en segundos cambiaba su estado de ánimo estando junto a ella.

-¿Es cierto que tú nunca invitas a bailar a nadie?

-…- Albert la miró sin entenderla

-Escuché a Elisa y sus amigas decir que tú nunca salías por cuenta propia a bailar – dijo con nerviosismo y arrepentida por haber tocado ese tema.

Nunca había tenido a la pareja adecuada para hacerlo. Ahora te tengo a ti. – dijo con resolución.

Candy sonrió con júbilo y a la vez nerviosa…preguntándose una y otra vez porque últimamente su presencia la perturbaba tanto, porque sus palabras le hacían estremecer el alma, porque su mirada le quitaba el aliento. Irreversiblemente había perdido todo el precario auto control que equilibraba su vida…

En su habitación, Albert miraba por los cristales tratando de mitigar el insomnio que le abrumaba.

Puso la mano en la ventana tratando de detener el torrente de contradicciones que lo envolvían.

Aun podía sentir el cuerpo de Candy entre sus brazos moverse al ritmo de la música…aquella sensación había sacudido su interior con tal fuerza que había temido caerse ante la impotencia de no poder estrecharla en sus brazos como deseaba hacerlo.

De pronto, no supo si quería volver a verla…su sola cercanía lo estaba convirtiendo en un ser totalmente extraño al que era. Él, que tanto hablaba de la libertad ahora se sentía preso cada vez que la miraba.

Recordó que había tenido que desviar la mirada tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta que su respiración estaba entrecortada con su cercanía.

Cercanía que hacía que el alma se le descolocara del pecho…Pero, eso no era nada, acaba de descubrir que tenía miedo de esta cercanía, ya no quería mirarla a los ojos…porque cuando en ellos se reflejaba sentía que perdía la voluntad.

Pegó la cabeza al cristal mientras recuerdos de su estancia en Nueva York regresaban con fuerza. Una historia se debatía en salir o no a la luz.

¿Sería capaz de contarle lo que había descubierto? ¿Sería capaz de soportar verla nuevamente sufrir por otro?

Tenía que hacerlo si quería verla feliz…aunque el alma se le destrozara al ver como esas esmeraldas que tanto lo inquietaban se llenaban de ilusión y luego se hundían en la amargura por el que fuera su gran amor…

Cerró la mano en un puño para dar golpes secos y acompasados al cristal, sintiéndose imponente, vulnerable ante un sentimiento que crecía con fuerza en su interior.

Si tan solo pudiera lograr que ella sintiera lo que él sentía…sin tan solo pudiera meterse en su mente y espiar en su corazón…cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir, no podía negar lo obvio. Sabía que ella lo miraba con otros ojos, en los últimos tiempos había descubierto un sentimiento distinto destilarse por aquellas esmeraldas.

¿Pero sería este sentimiento tan fuerte como el qué él sentía?

¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo descubrirlo?

Él había sido educado para enfrentar toda clase de situaciones y en su vida de vagabundo sin duda había enfrentado situaciones adversas…pero enfrentar los sentimientos de otra persona rebasaba todos sus conocimientos.

¿Si, tan solo pudiera hablarle claro?

No, no podía…sería como aprovecharse de la situación…necesitaba que ella sola fuera descubriendo sus sentimientos y afirmándolos…

Aunque podía darles un empujoncito…en la guerra y en el amor todo se valía ¿no?

Sonrío con picardía mientras un plan se perfilaba en su mente…

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Gracias por leer el capítulo 6 de IN FRAGANTI, espero que lo estén disfrutando como yo al escribirlo.

* * *

Capítulo re-editado, re-masterizado y re-cargado. Sus reviews son el mejor incentivo para una escritora.


	7. Chapter 7

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO VII**

Las letras de aquel papel parecían ser infinitas. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba leyéndolo? Tal vez ni siquiera eran horas, tal vez eran días. Pero necesitaba depurar todos los detalles de este contrato tan importante para las empresas.

El carraspeo de una garganta hizo que levantara los ojos con pesadez.

-Señor Andrew, ya es muy tarde. – anunció con nerviosismo su secretaria

Albert miró a su alrededor extrañado.

¿A qué hora había anochecido?

Buscó el reloj con rapidez para comprobar con asombro que marcaba las nueve de la noche.

-¿Y qué haces aquí, hasta estas horas? – preguntó preocupado al ver que la muchacha aun no se había ido.

-Estaba terminando de pasar a limpio las cartas que hay que enviar lunes, señor.

-Pero no debiste quedarte hasta tan tarde. – no pudo disimular el tono de reproche.

-Era importante terminarlas hoy. Además, usted podía necesitar algo – añadió con firmeza.

-Gracias Margarita. Pero, no era necesario que te quedaras. Es mejor que te vayas a descansar.

-¿Necesita algo más? – preguntó sutilmente, ella se quedaría si fuera necesario.

-No gracias Margarita. Ve tranquila.

Inclinó la cabeza con cierto cargo de conciencia. Debía admitir que gracias a la eficiencia de Margarita se había ahorrado varios dolores de cabeza, pero no debía abusar de su servicialidad.

-¿En qué vas a irte? – preguntó al darse cuenta que no eran horas para que estuviera andando sola por las calles.

-Tomaré un coche, señor – aseguró con una leve sonrisa mientras abría la puerta.

-Nada de eso. Pídele a Ricardo que te lleve, y dile que luego regresé por mí.

-Pero señor, no es necesario que se moleste por mi- dijo aturdida por el gesto.

-No es ninguna molestia. No son horas de que una señorita esté caminando sola por las calles.

-Gra…gracias – susurró aun asombrada.

Antes de cerrar la puerta se giró nuevamente.

-¿Necesita que venga mañana? – preguntó con interés.

Albert había vuelto a poner los ojos en el contrato que tenía en las manos pero al escucharla se obligó a mirarla nuevamente.

-¿Mañana es domingo? – preguntó inseguro del día en el que estaban.

-Sí señor.

Él sonrió con condescendencia.

-No Margarita, mañana puedes descansar tranquila – aseguró con culpabilidad pensando que era un explotador.

-Pero, hay que terminar de transcribir el contrato para el día lunes - insistió con ojos expectantes.

Era cierto, pero no podía llamarla a trabajar en domingo. La miró con disculpa

-Estaré aquí a las ocho en punto, señor – aseguró decidida con una ligera sonrisa.

-Espera – le pidió al ver que la muchacha se alejaba resuelta. - Mañana no podré venir a la oficina – recordó que su tía había organizado un almuerzo – Mandaré a un chofer para que te lleve a mi casa, ahí trabajaremos junto con George y Archie. ¿te parece?

-Si señor – apenas pudo simular el júbilo que esto le producía.

-Gracias.

Al cerrar la puerta, Margarita tuvo que recargarse un momento en su escritorio para que sus piernas le respondieran. ¡Conocería su casa!….era más de lo que había imaginado…y lo mejor de todo: pasaría un domingo con él…aunque fuera trabajando…pero estaría con él. Se llevó una mano al pecho para sentir la algarabía del latir de su corazón ante la expectativa.

Albert colocó sus dedos en el tabique mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio. No había nada más grato que regresar a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo. El ronroneo del motor era como una canción de cuna. Pero aunque quisiera dormir, no podía. Tenía tantas cosas agolpadas en la cabeza que era imposible encontrar sosiego.

-Hemos llegado señor – anunció el chofer.

-Gracias Ricardo.

Miró el reloj mientras salía del coche. Eran las once con veinte minutos de la noche.

-No se te olvide, ir mañana por Margarita.

-No se preocupe señor.

-Hasta mañana entonces.

-Tenga una buena noche señor.

Albert sonrió con agotamiento. La noche estaba un poco fría, pero no tanto como otras. Aspiró profundamente mientras recorría con la mirada las penumbras, alzó la vista para perderse en la inmensidad del oscuro cielo, apenas unas cuantas estrellas fulguraban inquietas en la negrura trayéndole un respiro de calma a la mente.

Entró a la casa con un deseo creciente de reflejarse en un par de esmeraldas que había extrañado todo el día. Pero era muy tarde para verla. Además la tía estaba en casa. No tenía ánimo de soportar una reprimenda. Caminó entre las penumbras con pesadez.

-¡Muy bonitas horas de llegar a casa! – susurró una voz que reconocería entre otras mil al instante.

Podía claramente distinguir que sonreía aunque no pudiera verla en medio de las sombras de la noche.

-¿Qué haces despierta hasta tan tarde? – preguntó fingiendo enojo aunque el solo hecho de saber que aún estaba despierta lo llenaba de júbilo.

-Estoy practicando para ser una esposa enfadada – aseguró Candy con burla, mientras encendía la lámpara que estaba junto a ella en el sillón.

-Jajajaja – rió con ganas – Déjame decirte, que se te da muy bien el papel jajajaja – la idea que ella estuviera practicando para ser su esposa le expandió el corazón en todo el torso.

-No te burles Albert, mira que me la pasé practicando mucho tiempo…y tú, en lugar de darme una buena excusa, te ríes – el puchero que hizo habría derretido a cualquier corazón.

-Siento llegar tan tarde – dijo aun sonriendo pero tratando de ponerse serio – Tuve mucho trabajo, pero todo el tiempo me la pasé pensando en ti. – lo último lo dijo a manera de broma pese a que era una gran verdad.

-Ves, ahí está la razón por la que llegas tan tarde. – sentenció ella con reproche.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó él sin comprender.

-Te la pasas pensando todo el día en mí, en lugar de apurarte haciendo "ese" contrato y venir a verme. Creo que te gusta más extrañarme que tenerme cerca – conjeturó en el mismo tono de broma aunque su reclamo era muy verídico.

Albert la miró con firmeza, ella jugaba al mismo juego que él. Decir las cosas en broma sabiendo que eran ciertas. Y esto le gustaba.

-Sabes, que nada se compara con tenerte cerca – aseguró sin dejar de mirarla.

Candy sintió un frió tenue recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando Albert la miró de aquella manera. Por un momento sus neuronas se desprendieron las unas de las otras…

-¿Quieres un poco de pastel con un vaso de leche? – preguntó tratando de coordinar sus ideas.

Cuando Albert le hablaba con aquella profundidad en su voz perdía el hilo de todos sus pensamientos y peor cuando la miraba de aquella forma…se sentía flotar.

-El…el pastel es tu favorito – balbuceó aun aturdida…sin poder hablar nada más coordinado.

-¿Chocolate? – tanteó él sin dejar de mirarla.

-Si

El pastel de chocolate se había convertido en su favorito por ella y nada más que por ella…

-¿Sólo, si tú me acompañas con una rebanada? – propuso sutilmente.

-Tendré que sacrificarme, por ti– bromeó.

-Pobrecita…eres una mártir – complementó él, sabiendo que a ella le encantaba comer a toda hora.

-Así es – suspiró – Mira todo lo que tengo que hacer para asegurarme que no mueras antes de la boda.

-Jajajajaja – rió él divertido.

Candy había dejado de estar nerviosa con respecto a la boda desde que hablaron claro y ahora tomaba el tema con tanta naturalidad que hasta le parecía como si toda su vida dependiera de este acontecimiento.

En la cocina se sentaron frente a frente, mientras se miraban intercaladamente.

-¿Cómo va el contrato? – preguntó ella con interés. Sabía que este asunto tenía a Albert muy preocupado.

-Aun tenemos que limar varios detalles…- dijo con pesadez - Mañana trabajaremos para tenerlo listo. El lunes debemos firmarlo.

-¿Trabajarás en domingo? – preguntó con asombro y tristeza entremezclados.

-Si – respondió él con disculpa.

-¿Mañana no te veré? – no pudo ocultar la desilusión que esto le producía.

Candy había regresado de Lakewood junto con la tía abuela desde la fiesta de Elisa y casi no había podido hablar con Albert. Pensó que el domingo podrían pasar un tiempo juntos…pero ahora todas sus esperanzas acababan de ser cortadas de raíz.

-En realidad mañana trabajaremos aquí, en la casa…

-¿Pero igual estarás muy ocupado?

-Un poco…si – admitió

-No importa…al menos no estarás lejos. – admitió Candy con sinceridad.

Albert levantó la mano en un reflejo espontáneo al escuchar sus palabras, acaricio con delicadeza el rostro de su pequeña…pero ya no era más una pequeña, sino toda una mujer que lo tenía comiendo de su mano, tal como Neil lo había asegurado.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tú día? – preguntó Albert tratando que no notara la intensidad de su voz.

-Mmmm – Candy miró al techo tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Cuando la miraba de esa manera tan suya, la hacía temblar, pero era mucho peor cuando la tocaba…simplemente perdía toda la coordinación motriz entre el cerebro y todos las extremidades de su cuerpo…

-Ya sabes, nada extraordinario…con la tía abuela siempre tengo que estar muy quieta – se quejó con humor – Me tuvo todo el día ayudándole a decidir el almuerzo para mañana – acotó con aburrimiento - Al menos no me hizo repetir el nombre de su abuelo.

-Jajajaja

-No te rías de mi desgracia – reclamó con una sonrisa.

-Candice ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? - se escuchó una voz trémula venir desde las penumbras.

Los dos fijaron sus ojos con cierto malestar en las sombras. A los pocos segundos apareció la figura de la tía abuela, ataviada con una bata lila.

-Lo siento tía – se apresuró a decir Albert – Candy me estaba acompañando mientras comía un poco.

-¿William? – agregó sorprendida – No te sentí llegar. – confesó aliviada que su sobrino ya estuviera en casa.

-Llegué hace un momento

-¿Cómo va lo del contrato con los Jude?

-Bien, tengo que depurar aun algunos detalles. Mañana trabajaré aquí, para tenerlo todo listo para el lunes – acotó.

-Está bien, hijo – añadió con pesadumbre, ella alguna vez había pasado por eso. – No te malanoches. Debes descansar – miró a Candy por unos segundos.

-Yo, ya me voy a dormir – se apuró Candy a contestar, antes que la retara, como de costumbre.

-Primero acaba tu vaso de leche – sentenció la anciana al ver que ella también estaba comiendo con él.

Se giró con complacencia al ver que al menos su querido sobrino no se iría con el estomago vacío a la cama. El mayordomo le había informado que cuando él llegaba tarde, nunca comía y se iba directo a la cama. Al menos esta muchacha lograba lo que para el resto era imposible. Incluso ella le había sugerido que comiera algo cuando se enteró de esta mala costumbre, pero él sólo añadió que comía cuando tenía hambre.

Mientras subía las gradas con su habitual elegancia, recordó que en la cena había retado a Candy por comer dos rebanadas de pastel…

¿Es que acaso esta niña nunca estaba satisfecha?

Al menos su hambre desmedida, hoy, había valido la pena. El eco de unas risas que provenían de la cocina la hizo detenerse. Por un momento se sintió transportada al pasado, cuando William reía a carcajadas con su hermana…Después que ella muriera nunca más lo escuchó reírse con tanta euforia. Pero, ahora lo hacía como en el pasado…Un suspiro fue apresado en su pecho. Debía admitir que sólo con esta incontrolable muchacha, reía así. Un sentimiento entre celos y añoranza rozó su corazón. Levantó la mirada y siguió su camino sin volver a detenerse.

Candy miró el reloj de su alcoba. Era muy temprano. Podría desayunar con Albert antes que se encerrara a trabajar. Suspiró con emoción, mientras se daba un último vistazo en el espejo.

Bajó dando brincos hasta el comedor, pensando en sorprenderlo por haberse levantado tan temprano. Pero cuando llegó no encontró a nadie.

-Buenos días, señorita Candy.

-Bueno días Rubén. – saludó algo desilusionada.

Miró a su alrededor sin saber si preguntar o no por Albert. A lo mejor se levantó más temprano que Albert.

-¿Albert ya se levantó? – preguntó con recelo.

-Ya señorita.

-¿Y ya desayunó?

-Si señorita.

-¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está ahora?

-En la biblioteca. Trabajando.

-¿Tan temprano? – susurró como para ella misma - ¿Hace mucho que está ahí? – preguntó sin poder ocultar la desilusión que sentía en todo su ser.

-Si señorita.

-Gracias – dijo con desolación.

Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo al tratar de levantarse antes de las ocho, para estar con él un ratito.

-Pero, el señor me dijo que le avisara cuando usted bajara a desayunar señorita – confesó al ver la cara de desolación de la muchacha.

Candy lo miró con asombro, cambiando automáticamente su desolación por ilusión. ¡Él había pensado en ella!

-Yo mismo iré a decirle que ya estoy bien despierta – añadió con un guiño.

-Si señorita – simuló una sonrisa – Seguro que al señor le agradará la sorpresa – añadió con un ligero guiño.

Casi fue dando brincos hasta la biblioteca. Se alisó un poco el vestido antes de tocar la puerta. Apenas podía escuchar el murmullo de unas voces del otro lado. Tomó un poco de aire cuando su voz le dijo que pasara.

-¿Candy? ¡Qué sorpresa! – dijo Albert al verla.

Pero Candy estaba un poco sorprendida cuando descubrió que no sólo estaba George, sino también una muchacha un par de años mayor que ella, de pelo color bronce y sonrisa de muñeca.

Albert se paró al instante de verla. Se encaminó con rapidez hacia ella, que se había quedado indecisa en la puerta.

-Pasa, por favor. – le pidió él mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días señorita Candy.

-Hola George.- correspondió al saludo.

Albert la abrazó por los hombros.

-¿Creo que no conoces a Margarita? Mi Secretaria.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Candy – saludó algo aliviada al saber que era su secretaria.

-El gusto es mío, señorita. – saludó con cortesía.

-Por favor, sólo dime Candy.

La muchacha sonrió con gratitud por la confianza, pero ella no podría tratarla diferente, ella sabía cuál era su sitio.

-Si nos disculpan un momento – dijo Albert con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba con Candy hacia fuera.

Margarita los siguió disimuladamente con sus ojos. Mientras su corazón se resquebrajaba. Jamás, había visto iluminarse la mirada de su jefe como lo acababa de ver. Jamás, lo había visto sonreír de una manera tan tierna y espontánea como cuando ella apareció por la puerta….Agachó su mirada tratando de esconder sus sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón donde siempre estaban.

George la miró de reojo, y no pudo evitar sentir cierto sentimiento de lástima por la muchacha. Hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que no sólo era amor al trabajo lo que la hacía tan eficiente…sino hacia William.

-¿Si, que te levantaste temprano hoy? – aseguró Albert con una sonrisa mientras caminaban sin apuro.

-Quería sorprenderte…- admitió – Pero no pude…me ganaste como siempre – hizo un puchero.

-¿En serio? Me hubieras avisado y te pasaba despertando – contestó él, con una sonrisa.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, y nunca lo haces. Creo que voy a amarrarte un cascabel.

-Jajajaja

-Es muy linda tu secretaria – ni ella misma supo porque lo dijo

-… - Albert la miró sin entenderla – Es muy eficiente – añadió con seguridad.

-¿Si tú lo dices?

Albert la miró por un instante. Acaso Candy podría estar ¿celosa? Levantó una ceja mientras una sensación maquiavélicamente gratificante lo apremiaba desde adentro.

-Albert, discúlpame, me quedé dormido – interrumpió Archie desde las escaleras.

-No te preocupes, Archie. Ve a desayunar y luego te unes a la reunión.

Fijó sus ojos en Candy.

-¿Ya desayunaste Candy?

-No. – contestó - ¿Podemos desayunar juntos Archie?

-Será un placer Candy. Vamos entonces. – añadió Archie

-Te veré luego, pequeña – Albert se acercó para darle un beso en la frente, en cuanto le ayudó a sentarse en el comedor.

Mientras regresaba a la biblioteca sonrió con júbilo. ¿Podía ser posible que ella sintiera celos de Margarita? Si esto, era verdad, entonces todo iba por buen camino, aunque no se lo hubiera propuesto. Había tenido en mente unas cuantas cosas para saber si Candy estaba realmente interesada en él…pero no había podido ejecutar ninguna por falta de tiempo.

Candy miró con pesar, como Albert se alejaba…preguntándose porque le molestaba tanto que su secretaria estuviera en la casa.

-Archie – dudó antes de continuar - ¿Tú conoces a Margarita? – preguntó con recelo.

-¿La secretaria de Albert?

-Si - contestó

-Claro – contesto con una sonrisa - Es una chica muy trabajadora. Creo que cuando tenga mi propia oficina, contrataré a alguien como ella. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Candy?

-Es que ella también está en la biblioteca – acotó Candy fingiendo indiferencia.

-Margarita es siempre tan servicial. Albert tiene mucha suerte de tenerla cerca…

Candy no entendía porque, pero con cada alago de Archie hacia la tal Margarita se le revolvía el estómago. Había sido una mala idea tocar el tema. Y por lo visto la susodicha, era la eficiencia andando.

Albert la había nombrado un par de veces…pero nunca le dio importancia, aunque al escuchar a Archie y peor, al conocerla, las cosas le parecían diferentes.

Necesitaba entretenerse en algo para no pensar en Albert y su secretaria en la biblioteca, pero para variar la tía abuela estaba muy ocupada arreglándose para sus visitas por lo que la dejó en paz, justo cuando más necesitaba de su vigilancia extrema.

Salió al jardín tratando de distraerse, pero, apenas caminó unos cuantos pasos empezó a idear alguna escusa valedera para ver como Albert trataba a la tal Margarita…

-Buenos días señorita – saludó el jardinero.

-Hola Juan. ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy sembrando estas rosas que trajeron de Lakewood.

Candy miró con atención…eran las rosas de Anthony. Se acercó con cuidado para tocarlas con delicadeza, el dulce rostro de Anthony se dibujó automáticamente en su memoria. Era tan parecido a Albert…fue por eso que se sintió atraída desde el inicio…por su príncipe. Sonrió con afirmación.

Desde los cristales de la biblioteca un par de ojos azules la miraban a lo lejos, fijamente. Siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto William? – le llamó la atención George.

-Discúlpame George, no te estaba atendiendo – admitió mientras se giraba hacia él.

George empezó a repetirle con paciencia todo lo que había dicho, mientras Margarita se perdía también tras los cristales y descubría con pesar quien lo había distraído en la distancia.

Candy se giró para buscar la ventana de la biblioteca, el reflejo del sol no le permitía mirar hacia adentro, pero sabía que ahí estaba él. Sin embargo, estaba irracionalmente inquieta por su "eficiente" secretaria. Era muy bonita. Si tan solo pudiera estar ahí, pero no tenía ninguna excusa para ir hasta allí.

Las sombras de unos pájaros llamaron su atención. Miró su vuelo con curiosidad.

¿Si tan solo tuviera alas?

Seguro volaría hasta la rama más cercana a aquella ventana y se posaría a espiar un poco. Eso era…subiría a los árboles para espiar un poquitín. ¡Qué gran idea!

Con los ojos expectantes empezó a buscar el camino más idóneo para lograr su objetivo sin que nadie sospechara. En su mente se trazó un mapa, que consistía en dar la vuelta la mansión y trepar un par de árboles antes del que estaba frente a la ventana de la biblioteca. Se lanzaría de rama en rama hasta llegar a su destino. Y lo miraría sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Era perfecto.

Caminó con sigilo hasta perderse de la vista del jardinero. En cuanto llegó a la esquina se lanzó en carrera hasta llegar al primer árbol marcado en su mente.

Todo le estaba saliendo a la perfección. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando saltó entre las ramas con su habitual agilidad. Aunque luego tendría que cambiarse de ropa para recibir a las visitas de la tía abuela.

Antes de saltar al árbol final, descubrió con pesar que las ramas bajas estaban más delgadas que las más altas. Trepó un par de ramas más y se lanzó hasta su objetivo. Con algo de dificultad se acostó en la rama, pero lo único que podía ver eran las patas de la silla de Albert. Tendría necesariamente que descender un par de ramas para poder ver que pasaba adentro. Dudó un momento, las ramas eran demasiado delgadas…pero su curiosidad pudo más.

-¿Qué pasa William? – preguntó George con interés al ver que Albert movía la cabeza como si hubiera escuchado algo.

-¿Escuchaste eso? – preguntó sin dejar de prestar atención a los sonidos que lo rodeaban.

-No – dudó George - ¿Qué? – preguntó al no escuchar nada fuera de lo normal.

-Ese ruido…como si algo crujiera – respondió algo extrañado.

-… - Margarita agitó la cabeza en forma negativa cuando los ojos de su jefe se fijaron en ella.

-Yo tampoco - respondió Archie cuando lo miró.

Albert giró el rostro hacia el árbol, pero sólo vio que las ramas se movían.

-Tal vez era una ardilla – dijo como para él mismo, recordando a Puppet que ahora vivía en Lakewood.

Continuaron revisando los papeles, pero al cabo de un minuto otra vez escuchó el ruido, pero ahora con más claridad. Estaba a punto de regresar a ver cuando escuchó que el árbol se sacudía de forma inesperada como si se partiera en dos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – un gritó les paró el corazón a todos.

Albert se paró inmediatamente y giró su cuerpo para ver que había pasado. Tal vez alguna muchacha de servicio botó algo desde el piso superior.

-¡¿Candy?! - gritó con angustia al comprobar que era Candy la que yacía en el suelo.

George y Archie salieron corriendo por la puerta para ayudarla. Albert simplemente abrió la ventana y salió por ahí con algo de dificultad. Él fue el primero en llegar.

-¿Candy estás bien? –preguntó con angustia al ver a la pobre pecosa toda maltrecha en el suelo.

Candy se recuperó del susto, para caer en el terror y la vergüenza. ¿Cómo diantres se había caído?

-Si, Albert estoy bien – respondió con la cara al rojo vivo, mientras Albert le ayudaba con delicadeza a sentarse.

En ese momento aparecieron no sólo Archie y George sino también los sirvientes y para variar la tía abuela doblaba la esquina.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó entre preocupada y encrespada la anciana.

-Me caí del árbol – respondió apenada.

-¿Pero que estabas haciendo allá arriba? – preguntó con desconcierto la tía abuela - ¡Podías haberte matado! – agregó con enojo.

-Este…yo – su mente luchaba por encontrar una buena excusa ante la mirada expectante de todos – Los pájaros se…se cayeron….el nido estaba arriba y yo quería ayudarlos – aclaró tropezándose en cada palabra.

La tía abuela se llevó una mano a la frente. Esta muchacha atolondrada jamás aprendería a portarse como una dama…

Candy intentó pararse con la ayuda de Albert, pero se dobló de dolor. Su pie no le respondía.

-Parece que me torcí el tobillo – sentenció abatida, mientras volvía a sentarse.

Albert la miró preocupado.

-Déjame ver tu pie – le pidió.

Margarita miraba con atención desde la ventana, sintiendo que su corazón terminaba por resquebrajarse.

Albert tomó el pie con delicadeza, recordando las veces que estuvo en África ayudando a los más necesitados.

-Te voy a sacar el zapato para ver como estás. – le informó con sutileza.

…- Candy se limitó hacer un asentimiento de cabeza. El dolor que sentía iba más allá de una torcedura pero no quería preocupar a nadie con sus gritos. El solo tacto de Albert le había producido retorcijones de dolor.

Era una bota hasta la canilla. Tan difícil de ponerse como de sacarse. Albert intentó sacarla, pero sintió como Candy se tensó de dolor al primer intento. Alzó sus ojos para mirar con angustia que los ojos de Candy se habían convertido en dos lagunas apunto de derramarse. Candy le sonrió con dolor.

Albert sintió que su corazón se partía en dos. No podía verla llorar. Sabía que le dolía más de lo que quería admitir. Los nudillos de sus dedos estaban casi blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba su vestido.

-Tenemos que romper el zapato, para poder examinarte el pie. – sentenció con dulzura.

-¿No sería mejor traer un doctor? – sugirió la tía Elroy al ver la cara de sufrimiento de los dos rubios.

-Yo soy enfermera y no creo que sea necesario – declaró Candy sin sentido.

Todos obviaron sus palabras.

-Ricardo, ve por el doctor Martin – ordenó Albert.

-Sí, señor.

-Rita, traiga unas tijeras. – volvió a ordenar.

-¿Por qué no la llevamos adentro? – sugirió Archie.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Peter, lleve a Candice a la sala. – ordenó la tía abuela a uno de los sirvientes.

Pero Albert no le dio tiempo al sirviente ni siquiera de pestañar cuando ya la tenía en sus brazos.

Candy no sabía si el mareo que tenía era por la cercanía de Albert o por la caída.

Albert rompió el zapato con mucho cuidado y logró sacar el pie de Candy aunque no pudo evitar causarle dolor. Dolor que también era el suyo….aunque no era en el pie sino en el alma.

El pie se le empezó a hinchar al instante de ser liberado de una manera deformante. Albert sabía que esto no era una simple torcedura de tobillo.

Por suerte el Dr. Martín llegó sin mucha demora. Luego de examinarle dio su diagnóstico.

-Es un Esguince de tobillo.

Todos levantaron las cejas con angustia.

-Pero no es tan malo, tendremos que inmovilizar el pie por unas seis semanas y estará como nueva. Tendrás Candy para rato – declaró mirando a Albert.

-Eso es lo que importa – contestó con una sonrisa de alivio.

-¿Seis semanas? – preguntó con pánico la tía abuela

-Si, es el tratamiento habitual en estos casos.

Candy se mordió los labios, al menos en todo este tiempo no usarías esos zapatos de tacón y tal vez ni siquiera el corpiño. Respiró con alivio.

-¿Pero en una semana es el anuncio del compromiso? – la desolación de la anciana se podía palpar.

En eso no había pensado. Candy dirigió sus ojos apesadumbrados a Albert que la miraban con ternura.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse tía, Candy asistirá con su pie enyesado. – sentenció.

-Cierto – añadió Candy con alivio al ver que la fecha no se pospondría.

La tía agitó la cabeza con resignación mientras a su mente venia ese refrán tan popular: Dios los, cría y ellos solitos se juntan… Y estos dos, por lo visto eran tan para cual…

En días como este, sentía que no servía de nada domesticar a esa muchacha atolondrada, si William siempre terminaba justificando sus desaciertos.

La tarde estaba por caer cuando al fin terminaron todo el trabajo en la biblioteca.

-Gracias Margarita – agradeció Albert con sinceridad.

-De nada señor – dijo enfocándose brevemente en sus ojos

Su mirada era tan cordial como siempre, e incluso un poco más calida, tal vez por agradecimiento. Pero, jamás la miraría como lo hacía con "ella". En la mañana cuando "ella" entró en la biblioteca vio como se le iluminaba el día a su jefe y luego como se perdía en la distancia observándola con atención. Y por último, con el accidente, la trataba como si fuera de cristal. Este día había conocido a un hombre totalmente distinto. Un hombre tan diferente al presidente de las empresas Andrew, ahí en las empresas era enérgico aunque amable pero aquí junto a "ella" parecía tan vulnerable y tierno como si fuera un niño.

Inclinó la cabeza y salió con un apretón en el corazón.

Albert se encaminó a la habitación de Candy, pero antes de entrar una sirvienta le informó que estaba dormida. Bajó las gradas y salió al jardín, no quería despertarla.

Fue directo hacia el árbol de donde Candy se había caído. Lo examinó con cuidado. Restos de la rama estaban pegados al tronco, era tan delgada. Alzó más la mirada y comprobó que ahí no había nidos ni nada por el estilo. Rodeó el árbol y descubrió un pequeño retazo de tela del vestido de Candy en el árbol aledaño. Se trepó con agilidad tratando de encontrar nidos…pero no había indicios de nidos a los alrededores, lo único que descubrió fueron ramas maltrechas como si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí.

Levantó una ceja…mientras sonreía. Alguien se había caído, no por ayudar pájaros, sino por andar ¿curioseando?

¿Pero por qué hacerlo así? Si ella muy bien sabía que las puertas de la biblioteca estaban abiertas para ella…sería quizás por ¿celos?

Llevó una mano a su quijada mientras meditaba lo interesante y alentador que esto le resultaba.

Al entrar en la casa se encontró con su tía.

-¿Ya terminaron todo el trabajo, hijo? – preguntó ansiosa.

-Si tía. Al fin tenemos todo listo.

-Me alegra mucho.

-¿Y sus visitas ya se fueron?

-Si hijo, hace bastaste rato.

La anciana lo miró tratando de descubrir su estado de ánimo, se lo veía relajado, tal vez porque al fin el contrato estaba listo.

-Debes retar a Candice por lo de esta mañana – sentenció con severidad la anciana.

-Por favor, tía, no comencemos nuevamente con eso.

Albert suspiró con resignación, no era la primera vez que su tía le sugería esto.

-Es que, es necesario encarrilar a esta muchacha. No te das cuenta que su comportamiento no es el de una dama. – añadió.

-Tía, el subirse a un árbol para ayudar a unos pajaritos no es ningún delito – sabía que mentía, pero con algo debía defenderla

-Pero que lo hagan otros, no precisamente ella.

En ese momento entró una de las sirvientas.

-Señora, perdón que la moleste – el miedo en su voz era palpable - ¿Ya puedo llevarle la cena a la Señorita Candy?

-Si - contestó fríamente sin siquiera mirarla.

-Por favor, Rita, lleve también mi cena al cuarto de Candy, yo la acompañaré.

-Si señor

-William….pero…eso…es – la tía tartamudeó ante la insolencia de su sobrino.

-Por favor, tía…no quiero discutir con usted. No dejaré que Candy cene sola.

Dicho esto se levantó y se fue, dando por terminada cualquier discusión.

Candy estaba recostada de lado mirando a la ventana, cuando escuchó el golpeteo.

-¿Albert? – dijo sin poder disimular la alegría que le producía verlo en su habitación.

-¿Como estas, pequeña? – preguntó con la misma emoción de la rubia.

-Bien…ya no me duele tanto.

-Me alegro – contestó con sinceridad.

Albert se sentó en la cama con mucho cuidado.

-¿Aún siguen trabajando en la biblioteca? – preguntó con curiosidad

-No, terminamos hace rato.

Otro golpeteo los interrumpió, era la sirvienta con la cena de los dos.

-No creo que vaya a comer tanto, Rita – declaró Candy con sinceridad

-Jajajaja – rió Albert - La otra cena es para mí – le informó.

-Oh – respondió Candy entre asombrada y contenta de no comer sola.

Candy tuvo que esconder varios suspiros que delataran lo romántico que le parecía estar cenando los dos solos en su habitación. Tal vez dentro de poco lo harían a diario.

-Candy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Albert cuando ya estaban por terminar

-Claro – respondió con rapidez. Cualquier cosa, menos que estaba haciendo en el árbol, pensó para sus adentros.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en el árbol?

Casi se atranca con el agua que estaba bebiendo en ese momento. Creo que Albert tenía un poder telepático para preguntarle justo lo que no quería que le preguntara.

-Yo estaba…estaba…tratando de ver si había algún nido cerca – no recordaba bien la excusa que había dado temprano, pero estaba segura que tenía que ver con pájaros.

-¿No dijiste que estabas ayudando a unos pájaros?

-Claro…estaba tratando de buscar si en ese árbol había un nido. – respondió tratando de componer su equivocación.

-¿Y eran pájaros o pichones?

-Pichones – declaró

-Pero cuando te caíste no tenías nada en las manos.

-Es que seguramente se volaron

-¿Pero no dijiste que eran pichones? Y los pichones no vuelan – replicó despacio.

-¿Puedo llevarme los platos? – los interrumpió la sirvienta.

Candy suspiró aliviada al ver a la sirvienta…rogando que esto lograra distraer a Albert de su interrogatorio.

Albert simuló una sonrisa…confirmando sus sospechas.

-Este…Albert - dijo Candy tratando de cambiar de tema – No me has contado ¿cómo te fue en Nueva York?

Fue el turno de Albert para atorarse. Había estado evitando hablar de su viaje desde que regresó…la miró con angustia debatiéndose entre hablar con la verdad u ocultarla sutilmente…

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Gracias por leer el capítulo 7 de IN FRAGANTI, espero que lo estén disfrutando como yo al escribirlo.

* * *

Capítulo Re-editado, re-masterizado y re-cargado. Gracias por sus reviews


	8. Chapter 8

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO VIII**

Un silencio profundo los envolvió durante unos cuantos segundos. Albert fijó los ojos en el infinito evitando mirarla. Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas antes de empezar a hablar.

-No hay mucho que contar – su voz de repente se volvió distante.

Candy se quedó extrañada por el cambio de Albert.

-¿No me quieres contar que hiciste allá? – sondeó Candy con aprensión.

-No es eso – guardó silencio por unos segundos - Es sólo, que me la pasé metido en reuniones – confirmó vagamente, mientras se encaminaba al enorme ventanal, tratando de distraerse mirando el crepúsculo.

Miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente como si fueran estrellas fugaces cruzar el oscuro cielo, buscando desesperadamente la forma de abordar el tema.

Candy quería saber que había hecho allá, segundo por segundo y sobre todo, si la había extrañado tanto como ella a él.

Albert sintió un bajón en su corazón, tal vez ella quería saber de Terry, y él enredándose en subterfugios.

-Asistí a un par de cenas de negocios – aclaró con un sinsabor en su boca.

Era escalofriante la sensación de zozobra que cada quien sentía por su lado pensando en las razones del otro por el tema que habían tocado.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y por un momento Albert se sintió perdido.

-¿Quieres saber si encontré a alguien en especial? – preguntó sin mirarla, casi en un bisbiseo.

Candy se quedó de un hilo… ¿Acaso había conocido a alguien especial para él? El corazón se le aprisionó de repente…

-¿A qué te refieres? – fue imposible ocultar los violines de su voz.

Albert se llevó los nudillos de sus dedos cerca de los labios mientras empuñaba la mano, tratando que su voz no desvelara ningún sentimiento.

-Encontré a Terry – confesó de repente.

Candy se quedó sin respiración, no sólo por el hecho de volver a escuchar "aquel" nombre, sino por la manera como Albert lo dijo. Cómo si ella hubiera estado preguntando por él.

-Fue por casualidad, coincidimos en un restaurante - empezó diciendo…mientras se giraba para mirarla.

En su mente volvió a revivir aquel encuentro como si estuviera pasando en ese mismo instante…

"… Albert había llegado con algo de retraso a su cena de negocios.

-Estoy buscando al señor John Rockefeller. – le dijo al maître.

-¿Su nombre por favor?

-William Andrew

El hombre revisó rápidamente su lista para confirmar los datos.

-Sígame por favor, señor Andrew – le pidió con educación.

-¿Dijo usted William Andrew? – preguntó una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

Albert se giró despacio para descubrir con confusión un rostro familiar.

-¿Terry? – el asombro de su rostro se reflejó en su voz.

-¿Albert? – dijo en el mismo tono de estupefacción.

Ambos intercambiaron un abrazo recordando una amistad añeja.

-¿Tú, eres William Andrew? – preguntó incrédulo el joven actor.

-Es una larga historia – contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy en un viaje de negocios

-¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?

El carraspeo de una garganta interrumpió su conversación….los azules ojos de Albert descubrieron con asombro que Terry no estaba solo…"

Albert trataba de encontrar las palabras precisas para decírselo a Candy sin hacerle mucho daño.

-¿Encontraste a Terry? – preguntó Candy asombrada – ¿En serio? – se acomodo en la cama mostrando claro interés - ¿No lo puedo creer?

Los ojos de Candy mostraban emoción mientras el corazón de Albert disminuía sus latidos como si le estuviera dando hipotermia.

Confundido bajó su mirada. Él había pensado todo este tiempo que ella sentía algo por él, pero ahora todo tomaba un curso diferente…

¿Qué sentido tenía callar? Lo mejor era decírselo todo…pensó con tristeza.

-Aquella noche casi no conversamos porque él estaba de salida y yo de entrada, pero al día siguiente nos encontramos para almorzar. Fue ahí, que me contó cómo iba su vida. También me preguntó por ti…- susurró volviendo su rostro hacia el ventanal.

Los recuerdos de aquel encuentro volvieron a pasar por su mente...

"…Había visto a un Terry más maduro que aquel que conoció en Londres, más centrado y también más serio de como lo recordaba. Aunque lo trataba con la misma familiaridad de siempre era claro que era un hombre diferente.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre anécdotas mutuas…pero al final, la pregunta que ambos habían temido terminó saliendo.

-¿Y cómo está Candy? – preguntó Terry entre ansioso y apesadumbrado

-Está muy bien – contestó Albert, sin deseos de profundizar en ese tema en especial - ¿Y tú, que me cuentas? ¿Leí que estas comprometido? – contrarrestó recordando el gran anuncio del periódico que había leído apenas llegó a Nueva York.

-Si, así es…- admitió ligeramente avergonzado.

-Me imagino que ¿Susana? debe estar muy contenta – sondeó Albert.

-En realidad no me comprometí con ella, sino con Karen…la chica que me acompañaba ayer.

Albert no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia atrás ante tal noticia.

Terry sonrió con disculpa.

-Sabes que en el teatro hay una superstición, se podría decir, sobre los actores que protagonizan Romeo y Julieta…

-… - Albert lo miró sin entender.

-Dicen que los actores que hacen este papel terminan casándose y parece que es verdad – sonrió.

-Me alegro por ustedes. – contestó aun en shock por la noticia.

Varios sentimientos encontrados lo inundaban.

-¿Y Candy…? – preguntó Terry con expectativa sin poder terminar la pregunta

-Está comprometida...- confirmó Albert.

-¿Así? – Terry abrió sus profundos ojos, sin evitar sentir una punzada de celos ante tal noticia - Espero que sea con un buen hombre – completó tratando simular el impacto de la noticia. Era imposible que una chica tan linda como Candy no se hubiera vuelto a enamorar… ¿pero que podía reclamar?, si él también lo había hecho…

-Creo que lo es…ya ves que uno nunca terminar de conocer a las personas.

-Tienes razón. Pero me imagino, que como tutor de Candy, debiste asegurarte que fuera un buen partido. – Terry necesitaba saber más de aquel "tipo" que había conquistado el amor de la que un día fuera su pecosa.

-El único aceptable para Candy – contestó Albert con malicia.

-¿Y es feliz? – la penumbra en sus ojos reveló un dolor añejo.

-Si, si lo es.- al menos eso parecía los últimos tiempos.

-Me alegra saberlo – confesó con sinceridad, aunque sin evitar pensar con nostalgia en lo que pudo ser.

Terry se había vuelto a enamorar, no con la fuerza del primer amor…pero si con un amor más maduro...que nacía de la mutua compañía…

Aunque Albert se alegraba que Terry fuera feliz, temía que esta noticia destrozara el corazón de Candy y de paso el suyo también…"

Ahora tendría que decírselo. Fijó nuevamente la mirada en el horizonte cada vez más negro.

Una sombra de incertidumbre opacaba la verde mirada que estaba expectante a sus espaldas.

-La noche que lo encontré…- dudó antes de continuar – Él no estaba solo – reveló con calma.

Candy no emitía palabra alguna, parecía una niña escuchando un cuento de hadas.

-Estaba acompañado de una dama – la última palabra casi la susurró.

Albert estaba empezando a desesperarse, Candy no emitía ni un sonido. Volteó nuevamente hacia ella, temiendo encontrarla desmayada, pero Candy lo miraba absorta.

-Al siguiente día, me contó que la chica que lo acompañaba era…era su novia - listo lo había dicho.

-¿Su novia dijiste? – preguntó Candy con inquietud en su mirada…

-Si – respondió en un susurro esperando otra reacción por parte de Candy.

-Susana debe estar muy feliz – aseguró con una ligera sonrisa – Ya era hora que decidieran formalizar su compromiso…- completó con tranquilidad. Era algo para lo que se había preparado desde su separación en aquel hospital.

-Albert la miró confundido. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se suponía que debería estar tirándose por el balcón…o por lo menos cortándose las venas….

-Susana, no es su novia – aclaró Albert.

-¿? – Candy lo miró sin entender.

-Su novia es una compañera actriz, según me dijo...creo que se llama Karen…– el apellido se le había olvidado.

-¿Karen Klaise? – sondeó Candy asombrada.

-Si, ella misma. ¿La conoces?

-Si, es la actriz que hacía de Julieta. – respondió sorprendida más no dolida como Albert esperaba - ¿Y Susana?

-Fue hacerse una operación en Houston y ahí conoció a alguien…

-Ah

-¿Candy estas bien? – preguntó desubicado.

-La verdad, la noticia me tomó desprevenida, sobre todo porque pensé que se casaría con Susana, pero bueno…así es la vida…Que bueno que haya encontrado el amor con Karen. – aseguró con una sonrisa.

Albert empezó a caminar por la habitación… ¿qué se suponía que era todo esto?

-¿Te pasa algo Albert?

Tu actitud me desconcierta. Se supone que deberías estar…no se… ¿triste? ¡Terry se casa! - le repitió por si acaso no hubiera entendido la magnitud de lo que le acaba de contar.

-¿Y por qué debería estar triste? – preguntó confundida.

-Porque tú amabas a Terry – soltó desconcertado.

Era raro ver a Albert en ese estado. Candy era la única capaz de sacar de las profundidades todas las facetas de Albert sin proponérselo.

-…– Candy se quedó sin palabras.

Albert se detuvo cerca de la puerta mientras la miraba, el golpeteo de la puerta los interrumpió. Aprovechó que sujetaba la manija para abrirla. Los ojos del mayordomo se abrieron con asombro al ver a su amo darle paso.

-Señor, madame Elroy, le pide que baje un momento a la sala – anunció con más solemnidad que de costumbre.

-En seguida voy.

Albert volvió a fijar los ojos en Candy por un momento, tratando de descubrir si su mirada había cambiado…pero ella seguía tan tranquila y fresca como una lechuga.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación se quedó un momento parado en el pasillo esperando escucharla llorar…pero nada.

Bajó tan desconcertado que en lugar de ir a la sala se fue directo a la biblioteca y cuando cerró la puerta no sabía que hacía allí. Es más, no sabía ni porque había bajado. En ese momento entró su tía, dándole alcance al ver que había pasado de largo por la sala, donde ella lo aguardaba.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la sala?

-¿A la sala? – preguntó desubicado.

-Le pedí a Peter que te fuera a llamar.

-¿Así? – preguntó desconcertado - …Si lo hizo…sólo quería asegurarme que todo estuviera dentro del portafolio para mañana – en ese momento recordó para que había bajado.

-Claro, hijo.

-¿De qué me quería hablar, tía?

-Estaba pensando…que aun estamos a tiempo para cancelar la fiesta de compromiso del próximo sábado, hasta que Candice se recupere – no le gustaba para nada la idea, que la novia de su sobrino fuera enyesada el pie.

-No veo, porque postergarlo – habló firmemente.

-Porque así, Candice no irá con un yeso a una fiesta de tanta magnitud.

-Tía – dijo Albert despacio – No hay motivo para que Candy no pueda asistir con el yeso a la fiesta. Simplemente nosotros no bailaremos…el resto se hará tal como está planificado.

-Pero no se vería bien que ustedes no bailen, además como anfitriones, ustedes son los que deben abrir el baile. Es la tradición.

-Las tradiciones se hicieron para romperlas cuando es necesario. – contestó cansado.

La anciana levantó la vista al cielo…su sobrino era tan imposible como Candice…

Albert se quedó un momento solo en la biblioteca pensando en la conversación con su tía, su actitud era tan desconcertante como la de Candy. Mujeres ¿Quién las entiende? Agitó la cabeza con resignación.

Cuando fue a dormir, antes de ir a su habitación, se paró frente a la puerta de Candy mientras afinaba el oído…a lo mejor estaba llorando en silencio…pero ni un solo ruido…abrió la puerta con sigilo temiendo que Candy se hubiera lanzado por el balcón en su ausencia…Pero ahí estaba ella, dormida profundamente en su cama…se acercó despacio para verla, aprovechó la tenue luz del pasillo para detallar su rostro…quería encontrar huellas de lágrimas pero para su asombro descubrió una ligera sonrisa. Se inclinó un poco más…entonces Candy suspiró y murmuró un nombre:

-Albert

Se le paró el corazón, pensó que se había despertado…pero nada…simplemente ella había dicho su nombre…estaba soñando con él. Se levantó como atontado y se dirigió a la puerta…

-¿William, que haces en la habitación de Candice? – la tía Elroy casi le provoca un paro cardiaco de verdad.

-Estaba asegurándome que Candy estuviera bien…

La anciana lo miró con desconfianza… Qué bueno que dentro de poco anunciarían su compromiso…vigilar a estos dos era una misión prácticamente imposible.

Candy se levantó con el trinar de los pájaros en su ventana, miró el reloj que posaba en su velador, se sentó de un saltó al comprobar que eran las diez y treinta. ¡Se había quedado dormida!, seguro la tía abuela le retaría…

-Buenos días señorita Candy.

-Buenos días, Rita – contestó algo apenada cuando la mucama entró con una bandeja llevando su desayuno – Parece que me quedé dormida.

-No se preocupe, el señor Andrew pidió que nadie la molestara.

-¿En serio?

-Si señorita.

Candy respiró con alivio, Albert siempre pensaba en ella…aunque ayer…estaba algo raro, recordó con tristeza.

Luego de desayunar y arreglarse se sentó frente al tocador con ayuda de la mucama, esto de depender de alguien para moverse no era lo suyo.

Se miró al espejo detenidamente, ahí estaban sus pecas, entonces recordó las veces que Terry se había burlado de ellas. Un apretón de añoranza golpeó su corazón…pero ya no era un recuerdo doloroso, sino de nostalgia, por un pasado que nunca más volvería.

Por un momento pudo escuchar el timbre de su voz atravesar sus oídos. Su voz ahora le parecía tan lejana como si nunca la hubiera escuchado. Los recuerdos en su mente le trajeron aquellos ojos bravíos como si los estuviera mirando…se había enamorado de él…pero ahora era sólo un recuerdo…un recuerdo con un sabor agridulce.

Pensó en las palabras de Albert, y su mente dibujó a un chico rebelde del pasado pero ahora no con ella, ni tan si quiera con Susana, sino con otra…con Karen… ¿cómo sería Terry con su novia? ¿Sería amable? ¿Bromearía con ella? Sonrío con nostalgia…tanto tiempo había pasado sin saber nada de él y las noticias llegaron de labios de la persona menos esperada…

Albert se veía tan desconcertado por un momento…

- Tú lo amabas – le había dicho como si fuera un reclamo.

Estas palabras la habían aturdido, dejándole sin respuesta…

Nuevamente analizó la conversación, debía admitir que la noticia le había impactado y porque no admitirlo también la turbó, sobre todo porque Terry se había comprometido con otra chica que no era Susana…pero no tanto como debería.

El golpeteo de la puerta la distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

-¿No interrumpo nada? – preguntó Archie mientras se asomaba con timidez por el umbral.

-Sólo una interesante conversación conmigo misma jajajaja.

Archie rió con ella.

-Mira lo que te traje – dijo mientras le indicaba un par de muletas sujetas con un lazo rojo.

-¡Oh! – dijo Candy mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca – Gracias Archie, no debiste molestarte – la emoción de su voz era notoria.

-En realidad – dudó Archie mientras se paraba a su lado – No es mi regalo, sino de Albert…él las mandó a comprar para ti…yo sólo te las vine a dejar porque Albert no vendrá hasta la tarde.

A Candy se le paró el corazón sabía que Albert tenía que estar tras las muletas…él siempre estaba tras cada detalle de su vida.

Con un poco de torpeza tomó las muletas pero a los pocos minutos estuvo caminado como toda una experta, de algo le había servido las carreras con muletas que solía hacer con los niños en el hospital Santa Juana.

-¿Albert, no vendrá a almorzar? – preguntó Candy con tristeza luego de dar un par de vueltas por la habitación con las muletas.

-No…tiene un almuerzo con los Jude para la firma del contrato. ¿No te lo dijo?

-No – contestó con tristeza.

-Seguramente se le pasó contártelo por lo de tu accidente.

-Eso debe haber sido.

-Pero bueno, seguro que no llegará muy tarde, Margarita tenía todo listo…

Candy ya no escuchó nada más, el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de la secretaria de Albert le viró el estómago y le nubló la razón…

Ni siquiera imaginar a Terry en los brazos de Karen le molestaba tanto como saber que esa Margarita estuviera cerca de Albert…y para variar la veía todos los días.

Salir al jardín, tampoco le ayudó a controlar el apretón que sentía en su corazón. Nunca había sentido nada parecido…no con tanta magnitud como ahora…de repente detestaba a la tal Margarita y odiaba a Albert por tenerla de secretaria.

Cuando al fin cayó la tarde esperaba con ansias que la puerta se abriera y ver por fin a Albert sonreírle de esa manera tan suya…pero para su decepción el único que llegó fue Archie.

-Peter disponga que sirvan la cena – ordenó la tía abuela.

-Si señora.

-¿Pero…no esperaremos a Albert? - preguntó Candy con angustia.

-Albert no vendrá a cenar, tenía unos pendientes en la oficina. – le explicó Archie.

Si en la mañana sintió su corazón apretado, ahora, definitivamente el corazón de la pobre pecosa estaba en una caja de metal que apenas le permitía latir….Albert estaría en la oficina con la tal Margarita. Ay, como la odiaba.

Apenas probó bocado…

-¿No has comido nada, Candice? – preguntó la tía abuela totalmente sorprendida por aquel inusual comportamiento.

-No tengo mucha hambre, tía abuela…debe ser por las medicinas – acotó de inmediato.

La mirada de Archie y la anciana la recorrieron con curiosidad. Era muy raro que ella no comiera…

Los minutos pasaban y Albert no se dignaba llegar… ¿a que hora iba a venir? No eran horas para que estuviera en la oficina…al menos le consolaba saber que George estaba con él.

-¿Por cierto Archie, cuando regresa George? – preguntó la tía abuela mientras terminaban de cenar.

-El miércoles, si no se presenta ningún inconveniente.

-¿George no esta con Albert? – preguntó Candy al borde de la histeria.

-No – contestó Archie sorprendido – Él viajó esta mañana hacia Denver.

Candy bajó la mirada totalmente ofuscada…eso quería decir que Albert estaba "solo" con su secretaria…ya ni siquiera podía respirar…

-¿Estás bien Candice? – preguntó la tía abuela con preocupación.

-Creo que…mejor me voy a dormir…no me siento muy bien.

Archie y la tía abuela intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación…era cierto que Candy no era muy predecible, pero esta actitud distaba mucho de su habitual comportamiento.

-Mandaré a traer al doctor para que te revise – anunció la tía abuela con preocupación…si algo malo le pasaba a esa muchacha y ella no hacía nada, seguro William la colgaría viva.

-No es necesario, tía abuela – dijo Candy mientras tomaba las muletas – Debe ser por la medicina…seguro que con unas cuantas horas de sueño me sentiré mejor – sonrió como siempre.

Archie estuvo a su lado para ayudarla junto con el mayordomo al instante que ella se paró.

-¿Estás segura? – tanteó la anciana.

-Si.

Lo único que quería era estar sola, completamente sola…

-¿Seguro estas bien Candy? – preguntó Archie con preocupación…

-Si, Archie, no te preocupes, es sólo que tengo mucho sueño…- sonrió.

Candy cerró la puerta con alivio… ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta y demostrar lo perturbada que estaba? Escuchar que Albert estaba solo con la tal Margarita la desquiciaba. ¿Y por qué esto le preocupaba de sobremanera?

Intentó en vano conciliar el sueño, pero era muy temprano….ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir a la hora que Albert llegaba y últimamente él llegaba pasadas las diez de la noche.

Dio varias vueltas en la cama tratando de hallarse, sólo después de varios minutos de batallar con su conciencia al fin lo entendió… Y tristemente comprobó que lo que sentía eran celos.

Si, unos malditos celos por todo lo que rodeaba a Albert. Ella, que siempre fue tan segura de si misma… ¿por qué ahora sentía todo esto?

Su mente viajó hacia Nueva York y materializó a Terry junto con Karen, lo que sentía al imaginarlos juntos no era nada comparado a lo que sentía al imaginar a esa Margarita cerca de Albert…

Miró el reloj, apenas habían pasado treinta minutos desde que se acostó pero le parecían que habían pasado años, sería sin duda una larga noche.

Un golpeteo muy conocido la sacó de su ensimismamiento…alterando no sólo su corazón sino su ritmo sanguíneo…

¡Era Albert! Reconocería aquel golpeteo en medio de una estampida.

Nuevamente el golpeteo sonó con inquietud. Candy no sabía qué hacer…aun no le perdonaba que se hubiera quedado hasta tan tarde con esa Margarita en la oficina…decidió hacerle pagar haciéndose la dormida. Se giró hacia el lado contrario con rapidez mientras se cubría hasta el cuello, dejó caer como medida de seguridad su pelo en el rostro para que él no notara que fingía dormir. Con lo bien que la conocía lo más seguro era que la descubriría en un respiro si descuidaba cualquier detalle.

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y enseguida reconoció el caminar decidido y acompasado de aquellas pisadas…definitivamente era Albert.

-Candy - susurró él con ternura mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

Esa voz alteró su corazón, pero seguiría en su intento de fingirse dormida. No era posible que él pronunciara su nombre y a ella se le olvidara todo…Pero ahora ¡no! Los celos eran más dominantes esta vez.

Albert se encaminó despacio hasta su cama…había tratado de llegar temprano para verla y fue la gran decepción cuando no la encontró en la sala. Apenas le informaron que se sentía mal, subió sin dudarlo.

Se acercó sutilmente hasta la cama…vio las muletas cerca del asiento y supo enseguida que ella las estaba utilizando para movilizarse.

Candy parecía dormir profundamente…pero esto mas que aliviarlo le preocupaba.

Quería ver su rostro. Dudó un poco antes de acuclillarse frente a ella. Pero aun así no podía verla, sus ensortijados cabellos cubrían todo su rostro, con delicadeza y tratando de no despertarla empezó a retirar sus cabellos.

Candy tuvo finalmente que desistir de su intento de fingirse dormida…aquel tacto alteraba no sólo sus hormonas sino también el dominio sobre si misma. Simuló despertarse con aquel contacto.

-mmm – no tenía nada coherente que decir.

-Lo siento...te desperté.

-¿Albert? – simuló sorpresa mientras fingía entreabrir los ojos…- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve

-¿En serio?...pensé que sería la media noche.

Albert esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante el sutil reclamo.

-Prometo no volver a llegar tarde.

-No prometas lo que no podrás cumplir.

Albert la miró extrañado…Candy estaba molesta…la conocía muy bien.

-Trataré de no volver a llegar tan tarde.

-Eso suena mejor – esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras se sentaba…en esa posición se sentía muy vulnerable…mejor dicho estaba muy tentada a enroscar sus brazos en el cuello de Albert para besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó con preocupación.

-Muy bien.

-…- Albert la miró extrañado…no creía que la tía y Archie estuvieran exagerando cuando le dijeron que Candy no se veía nada bien.

-¿Qué? – preguntó al ver la mirada extraña de Albert.

-La tía me dijo que estaba a punto de llamar al médico porque no te vio nada bien cuando subiste.

-Ah – dijo con pánico, era una cabeza hueca, como pudo olvidar su malestar – Este…no me sentía muy bien que digamos, tenía un poco de…de dolor…pero recostándome ya me siento mejor.

-¿Segura? – sus ojos examinaban cada detalle de su rostro – Puedo enviar a Ricardo por el doctor Martin.

Candy abrió sus ojos con angustia…

-No es necesario…ya vez que soy enfermera y se cuidar de un enfermo y pues sólo tengo que aplicármelo a mí misma – sonrió de forma convincente.

Él no dejaba de mirarla tratando de descubrir algo que le indicara que era necesario traer al doctor.

-¿Y por qué no viniste con Archie? – preguntó Candy con interés.

-Ah, quería adelantar trabajo para el fin de semana tenerlo libre – confirmó con una sonrisa.

Candy se debatía en su interior en como preguntar si había estado con "su eficiente" secretaria.

-¿En serio?

-Si…hay muchas cosas que hacer para el sábado

-…- Candy lo miró extrañada - ¿Qué cosas? – en su mente se preguntaba si tendría que ver con la tal Margarita

-Este fin de semana es el anuncio del compromiso, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Ah…claro….es sólo, que pensé que la tía abuela lo tenía todo fríamente calculado

-Jajaja – rió Albert - Siempre hay que ultimar detalles.

-Cierto.

-¿Estarás bien para ese día? – por un momento pensó en las palabras de la tía pidiéndole posponer la fecha del compromiso.

-Claro que si…asistiría en silla de ruedas si fuera necesario…ni pienses que te vas a librar de mí, tan fácilmente – definitivamente a veces tendría que guardarse algo para ella.

-Eso jamás – respondió con una sonrisa.

Albert se sentó al filo de la cama mientras la miraba…con ella siempre era fácil hablar de cualquier tema…pero éste en especial era muy complicado.

-Candy… ¿Qué piensas con respecto a lo de Terry? – él era un hombre que decía las cosas de frente y esta pregunta le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza todo el santo día.

-…- Candy tragó seco mientras ordenaba sus ideas - ¿No entiendo a que te refieres?

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bueno…me siento…me siento…

Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente como ráfagas de viento. Era cierto que imaginarlo con otra no había sido tan grato, pero eso, no era nada comparado con lo que sentía cuando se imaginaba a Margarita cerca de Albert. Eso la desquiciaba, le removía sus entrañas con una fuerza arrolladora convirtiéndola en otra persona.

Regresó un poco más atrás en sus pensamientos y recordó cuando se separó de Terry, fue muy doloroso al principio, pero saber que regresaría cerca de Albert había sido el bálsamo que necesitaba para no sentirse sola…si a alguien necesitaba cerca: era a Albert…en el mundo podía estar completamente sola…pero si Albert estaba junto a ella se sentía completa…con él sería capaz de ir a luna…porque junto a él lo tenía todo…

¿Pero como decírselo?

Albert esperaba su respuesta…su silencio lo estaba matando, en un intento de salir bien librado de esto, intentó levantarse…pero Candy sujetó su mano para retenerlo.

El contacto corporal entre ellos era habitual, Albert siempre le ofrecía su brazo e incluso algunas veces se lo pasaba por los hombros con afán de protegerla, pero tocar sus manos no era muy habitual…

-…Terry es mi pasado…- murmuró mientras bajaba la mirada sin dejar de sostener la mano de Albert. - …Todo lo que tenga que ver con él, irremediablemente irá al pasado…- confirmó vacilante.

Había momentos que no sabía que decir o como actuar...se sentía un poco tonta tratando de decirle que ya no sentía nada por Terry…pero en lugar de eso se había puesto a tartamudear como una chiquilla…

Apretó un poco su mano y Albert correspondió enseguida a este apretón…en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió los dedos de Albert en su mentón…tenía que hacer algo para que él no la viera como una chiquilla…para que la viera como una mujer…pero ¿cómo iba hacerlo? si a veces se comportaba como una niña.

Levantó el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron.

Albert la miró con profundidad, mientras su dedo pulgar recorría su labio inferior muy despacio…nunca antes la había tocado así…

El golpeteo de la puerta detuvo el embriagante recorrido de los dedos de Albert…ninguno de los dos se movió por unos segundos. Pero nuevamente insistieron.

Albert quitó la mano tan despacio como si le costara un enorme esfuerzo hacerlo.

-Señor – dijo la mucama cuando abrió la puerta – Su cena está servida.

-Gracias…enseguida bajo – respondió sin dejar de mirar a Candy

El mágico momento se había ido, pero sus corazones latían al unísono y sus respiraciones estaban igual de agitadas.

Candy se inclinó en el respaldo de la cama, cuando Albert cerró la puerta. Sentía que sus labios le quemaban con el sutil contacto de Albert…nadie jamás había tocado sus labios como Albert lo había hecho. Sus labios ansiaban un beso como nunca en su vida.

Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba aquel único beso que había recibido en Escocia…un beso robado….pero al paso que iba, ella iba hacer la que terminaría robándole un beso a Albert si él no se lo daba…

Necesitaba despertar en Albert lo que ella misma sentía. ¿Pero cómo? Si ni ella misma sabía como había llegado a estos niveles de obsesión.

No era una docta en el amor, ni sabía nada de conquistas, lo único que sabía, era que se estaba enamorando de Albert, perdida e irremediablemente…como nunca lo había estado de nadie….

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Gracias por leer el capítulo 8 de IN FRAGANTI, espero que lo estén disfrutando como yo al escribirlo.

Mil gracias a todas las chicas que amablemente me hacen llegar sus comentarios. Para mi, cada una de sus palabras son un tesoro que guardo celosamente en mi corazón.

* * *

Capítulo re-masterizado, re-editado y re-cargado. Si este capítulo te gustó, déjame un review.


	9. Chapter 9

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO IX**

La mansión Andrew en Chicago, vestía de gala. Sus jardines habían sido perfectamente decorados y sutilmente iluminados para recibir a los más de trescientos invitados que se daban cita para el anuncio del compromiso de uno de los solteros más codiciados de los Estados Unidos.

Era un ir y venir de decenas de sirvientes ultimando el más mínimo detalle para dar el realce merecido a tan magno evento.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los parientes más cercanos aunque no por eso los más estimados: los Leegan.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron de par en par y el mayordomo anunció con solemnidad su llegada. En el recibidor un par de sirvientes tomaban con esmero sus abrigos para luego conducirlos al gran salón donde estaban los anfitriones esperándolos.

La tía abuela encabezaba el recibimiento. Llevaba un vestido tan sobrio y elegante como ella misma, mientras lucía discretamente las impresionantes joyas de la familia Andrew que eran la envidia de la gran mayoría de las mujeres de sociedad. Sus ojos usualmente fríos ahora se mostraban cálidos.

A su lado se encontraba el heredero de los Andrew. El poderoso William Albert Andrew, portando un traje italiano azul marino, que realzaba su natural elegancia y su imponente porte. Junto a él, estaba Candy, vestida elegantemente en seda de pies a cabeza y cuyo vestido tenía ciertos toques que realzaban sutilmente las provocativas curvas que hacían temblar ligeramente a los hombres de sus costados. Por suerte los vuelos de su vestido disimulaban el yeso que llevaba en el pie desde hacía una semana, aunque las muletas terminaban delatándola. A su lado estaba Archie vestido elegantemente como siempre, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, mucho más relajado que el resto de la familia.

Uno a uno, fueron llegando los invitados, tan puntuales como si fueran ingleses, incluso en las afueras se hizo una pequeña fila de espera mientras todos eran recibidos con la misma cortesía por los anfitriones.

Los invitados eran personas del más alto nivel social y de mucho poder económico y político, Candy tenía que demostrar que sabía comportarse a la altura.

Esta, era la primera vez que participaba como anfitriona en algo tan formal y elegante. De cuando en cuando los nervios la traicionaban cambiando sin querer los títulos nobiliarios de uno que otro invitado al saludar.

Palpaba de cerca lo que le esperaba cuando fuera la esposa del poderoso William Andrew. Era una responsabilidad muy grande la que estaba cayendo sobre sus hombros y ella lo sabía. Estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final por Albert, sólo por él…

De cuando en cuando sus ojos viajaban con sigilo hacia él…era tan alto…tan apuesto…parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Ya no era el vagabundo que una vez conoció, ni el amigo que compartió su departamento, sino era el jefe de la familia Andrew, el imponente presidente de las empresas y su novio…

Albert, sintió la mirada de Candy a su costado. Giró al instante para sonreírle con dulzura. En el fondo temía que tanta formalidad la asustara…pero ella se veía muy tranquila.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó cerca de su oído aprovechando que la tía Elroy se había demorado saludando con entusiasmo a una amiga.

-Si - contestó algo temerosa de hacer algo incorrecto.

-¿Te duele el pie?

-No, estoy bien.

-Si te sientes cansada, no dudes en decírmelo, no habrá ningún problema que te vayas a sentar – insistió él, siempre tan pendiente de ella.

-Te lo diré – aseguró con una sonrisa ligera – Por el momento estoy tan fresca como un lechuga.

Albert sonrió francamente mientras se giraba para continuar con los saludos protocolarios.

Candy suspiró con satisfacción, a pesar de toda la importancia que lo envolvía él seguía siendo el mismo con ella.

Varios meseros recorrían cada rincón, llevando y trayendo copas del mejor vino.

Cuando al fin terminaron de recibir a los invitados, Albert la ayudó con delicadeza hasta llegar a sus asientos.

-¿Nerviosa? – le preguntó con complicidad.

-Si – admitió - ¿Y tú?

-También.

-¿En serio estas nervioso? – preguntó incrédula.

-Claro es la primera vez que me comprometo.

-Jajaja – río Candy – Yo también – lo secundó.

-¿En serio? – bromeó.

-Tonto.

-Jajajaja – rieron juntos.

Las miradas iban y regresaban desde y hacia ellos con curiosidad. Unos con cordialidad, otras con desmedido interés y otras con algo de envidia. Nadie podía negar que hacían una linda pareja.

El mayordomo se acercó al oído de Albert para decirle que era el momento de anunciar el compromiso.

-¿Estás lista? – le preguntó sin poder ocultar la ligera euforia que lo envolvía.

-Creo que si – su voz tembló al borde del pánico.

Era cierto que tenía un anillo que brillaba desde hace un mes en su dedo y que su compromiso era todo un hecho, pero anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos era otra cosa.

Los periodistas de los diarios más importantes del país entero tomaron su lugar en cuanto el maestro de ceremonias pidió la atención de todos. El compromiso de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Norte América ero una noticia que nadie se quería perder.

La tía abuela, como matriarca de la familia tomó la palabra y anunció con su habitual solemnidad el compromiso de su sobrino.

Candy sentía tantos nervios que en lugar de escuchar las palabras de la tía abuela escuchaba el latir frenético de su corazón palpitar en sus oídos. Sentía que sus manos empezaban a sudar en exceso y para variar, le empezó a picar el yeso en su pie...y lo peor de todo es que tenía puestas sobre ella todas las miradas con atención, examinándola minuciosamente.

En ese momento Albert tomó la palabra y el corazón de Candy prácticamente se paró en seco. Su voz sonó firme y clara en todos los rincones del gran salón. Se notaba en sus gestos el dominio que tenía sobre si mismo y sobre los demás.

-Quiero agradecerles en nombre de toda la familia Andrew y en especial, en nombre de Candy y mío, por acompañarnos en este momento tan especial para nosotros.

Cientos de aplausos inundaron cada rincón, mientras decenas de flashes captaban desde varios ángulos la imagen de la pareja.

Luego del tradicional brindis una suave melodía empezó a sonar en todos los rincones. La gente los miraba expectante.

Albert se giró y con una venia muy al estilo de los reyes le pidió que bailaran. Candy se sostuvo el vestido…iba a estirar la mano pero se detuvo. ¿Cómo diantres iba a bailar con su pie enyesado?

-Mi pie, está enyesado – le dijo entre dientes y con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

-Eso déjamelo a mi – contestó Albert con una sonrisa que le borró los últimos cinco segundos de su vida.

Albert la tomó suave y a la vez firmemente de la cintura y con un movimiento casi imperceptible para el resto de la gente la subió en sus zapatos para empezar a bailar…

Candy prácticamente flotaba en toda la extensión de la palabra…no sólo porque sus pies no tocaban el piso, sino, porque Albert la tenía tan pegada a su cuerpo como nunca lo había estado con ninguna otra persona en su vida…jamás…

Esta cercanía le producía estremecimientos profundos en su cuerpo y un calor desmedido brotaba por su piel…pero no era calor agobiante, sino más bien fascinante. Quería que no la soltara nunca más.

Albert la miraba con profundidad, era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca. Sus curvas amoldándose a su anatomía era una sensación tan placentera como torturante.

Cualquier palabra que se escapara en ese instante resultaría absurda ante tal cercanía.

Cercanía que dejaba evaporar sutilmente aquel sentimiento que crecía con fuerza en esos dos corazones que empezaban a latir como si fueran uno solo, y que cada uno por su lado trataba de ocultarlo inútilmente, ignorando que pese a no ser expuesto abiertamente, estaba ahí, presente como si fuera sólido, tan fuerte e indestructible como el más duro de los metales y tan sutil como si fuera niebla, que está presente y no se la puede tocar.

¿Cómo explicar todo lo que sentían? ¿Cómo detener todo lo que se fermentaba en su interior?

Se sentían arrastrados hacia aguas desconocidas, donde, al menor descuido perderían la poca cordura que les quedaba…era casi imposible resistirse al magnetismo del otro.

¿Por qué lo miraba así? Con esa ansiedad en sus ojos. Con esa dulzura, que lo hacía sentirse preso.

¿Por qué la miraba así? Con esa pasión en sus ojos. Con esa calidez, que la derretían como si fuera mantequilla.

Aquella cercanía decía muchas cosas y a la vez escondía otras tantas.

-¿Quieres descansar? – preguntó Albert en un intento de callar el sentimiento que pugnaba por materializarse en ese momento.

-No…aun no – dijo embelesada en aquel cielo que la envolvía.

Albert levantó una ceja y sonrió levemente. Sus ojos se encontraron de una manera diferente. Por un momento, tuvo la sensación que ella sospechaba lo que dentro él hervía como un océano de fuego. Se acercó hasta rozar sus bucles, fundiéndose los rubios cabellos de ambos, como si fueran oro…su secreto necesitaba salir de sus labios en ese preciso momento…

-Candy… – dijo con firmeza

-Oh, perdón, lo siento – se disculpó Candy con angustia, interrumpiendo la confesión que iba a caer como una ancla – Tus pies te deben estar matando – confesó apenada.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarse que estaba sobre los pies de Albert? Era una desconsiderada

-Por mis pies no te preocupes, casi no pesas nada…creo que mas pesa el yeso que tú…- sonrió mientras su secreto volvía a silenciarse.

Candy sonrió apenada no quería ser una carga para Albert…bueno, no más de la que ya era…

-Mejor vayamos a descansar un poco...hemos bailado dos piezas seguidas. – sugirió Candy con convicción.

-¿Si tú quieres? – dijo Albert renuente.

-… - ella sólo atinó a mover la cabeza…casi imposibilitada de hablar por su mirada.

Con cuidado la encaminó hacia los asientos aferrándola de la cintura. La gente los seguía con desmedida atención. Analizando cada detalle del heredero con su novia.

Varias personas y familiares se acercaban a ellos para conversar de diversos temas. En el claro intento de conocer más de cerca a la mujer que había sido capaz de conquistar el corazón indomable del Jefe de los Andrew. Sin embargo, uno que otro empresario aprovechaba para hablar de negocios pendientes con él magnate, cuando esto pasaba Candy se entretenía mirando cómo la gente bailaba.

Su mirada viajó hasta encontrar a Archie y Annie bailando. Se fijó detenidamente en sus rostros…Annie lo miraba con tanto amor pero la mirada de Archie era diferente, más distante.

Entonces recordó como fue el inicio de aquella relación…Archie estaba a punto de decirle algo… cuando Annie los interrumpió rompiendo en llanto. Desde ahí, siempre estuvieron juntos…algo así como por obligación. Giró su rostro buscando a Albert…él se había alejado unos cuantos pasos de ella.

¿Acaso ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con Albert?

Los ojos de Albert la encontraron en ese preciso instante, no la perdía de vista, la calidez en la mirada de Albert era tan real que casi se podía palpar, de pronto Candy sintió ganas de acariciar su rostro. De sentir su piel….Jamás había sentido esto por nadie…ni por Anthony, ni por Terry…sus dedos le dolían por la necesidad de tocarlo. Le sonrío con desolación pensando que lo que sentía por él, jamás sería correspondido y para variar su corazón se desbocaba cada vez que la miraba, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

Albert se sentó junto a ella a los pocos minutos, mientras se disculpaba por dejarla sola.

-¿Quieres bailar? – le preguntó ansiando tenerla cerca de él nuevamente

-Si…pero mejor no….- dudó

-¿Por qué?

-Es que no quiero dejarte el pie plano – admitió

-Jajajaja – Albert rió con ganas, atrayendo sin querer las miradas de la gente.

Albert era un hombre amable y cordial, pero escucharlo reír de esa manera era muy raro.

-Por favor Candy, a lo mucho, lo que me puede pasar es que me salga un juanete jajajaja.

-¡Albert! – le reclamó con una sonrisa.

-Mejor ven – dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba su mano - Vamos a bailar. – aseguró ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Esta bien, pero luego no me culpes por tu pie plano o por los juanetes que de seguro ya debes tener. – bromeó.

-Jajaja- río – Esos corren por mi cuenta – declaró con un guiño en medio de una gran sonrisa.

Esta cercanía era mareante, adictiva y martirizantemente fascinante. De cuando en cuando uno que otro flash los sacaba del embelezo en el que se sumergían con la proximidad del otro.

Nadie podía negar, que se veían enamorados, a excepción de ellos mismos. Bien dicen por ahí: No hay más ciego, que aquel, que no quiere ver.

Archie los miraba con curiosidad…estaban más cerca de lo que cualquier pareja bailaba, pero algo llamó su atención, Candy estaba más alta de lo normal, bajó un poco su vista y sonrió al descubrir que ella estaba sobre los pies de Albert.

Tomó la copa que estaba cerca de él. Sonrió con pesar al recordar el gran amor que siempre tuvo guardado en su corazón para aquella Gatita que había logrado conquistar el corazón de todos los Andrews: Anthony, Stear, el mismo Archie y hasta el intratable de Neil. Todos habían caído bajo los encantos de su sonrisa. Era imposible que Albert no cayera también…

Pero sólo uno, había logrado conquistarla: Albert. La manera que lo miraba era simplemente la adoración materializada en su verde mirada. Ni si quiera a Grandchester lo había mirado así. Que bueno.

Pero era inútil sacar a flote a estas alturas aquel amor…Siempre sería su amor imposible, su amor platónico...al menos la vería feliz al lado de su tío y no sufriendo a lado del engreído de Grandchester. Sonrió con alivio al comprobar que lo hacía inmensamente feliz verla junto a Albert. Era hora de liberar a su corazón de sentimientos inalcanzables. Giró su rostro y miró con dulzura a Annie, quien al instante le correspondió.

Candy fue al tocador con ayuda de sus muletas, antes de salir se miró en el espejo por unos instantes, su dedo recorrió cada una de sus pecas con lentitud, especialmente las que tenía en su nariz. Ella nunca se había acomplejado de tenerlas, a pesar que hace tiempo se habían burlado de ellas. Se miró fijamente en el reflejo del espejo…Albert jamás se había burlado de ellas…

¿Las encontraría bonitas? Quería estar bonita para él…

Llevó la mano hacia su mejilla y entonces recordó con pesar aquellos golpes que había recibido en su vida…Anthony fue el primero en darle una bofetada cuando ella había caído por la cascada….claro había sido su culpa pero….Agitó un poco su cabeza y sus recuerdos le llevaron a Escocia cuando Terry le correspondía con otra bofetada luego que ella le propinara una…Se frotó un poco en aquel lugar con cierto malestar…pero entonces una sensación reconfortante la lleno de nuevo, cuando recordó unas manos grandes y fuertes que siempre la acariciaban con excesiva ternura, como si ella fuera de cristal…Albert siempre era tierno con ella…siempre…

Cerró los ojos por un instante mientras suspiraba con fuerza…como impedir que este sentimiento siguiera creciendo, si todo lo que lo alimentaba eran detalles únicos e incomparables.

Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa y distinguió en aquel reflejo del espejo que sus ojos brillaban con mayor fuerza cada vez que en él pensaba.

Al salir del tocador se le borró la sonrisa al instante, cuando se encontró de frente con Elisa. Que mala suerte.

-Candy, nunca dejarás de ser una dama de establo – aseguró entre dientes la pelirroja, mirándola de arriba abajo con desdén.

-Perdón Elisa, no te escuché.

-Claro que me escuchaste. Sólo a ti, se te ocurre presentarte con el pie enyesado, a un evento tan importante.

-No fue algo que planeé. Si me disculpas. – Candy levantó su frente, no se dejaría intimidar por esa arpía. Intentó esquivarla.

-No tan rápido – aseguró Elisa mientras se interponía en su camino - ¿Crees que el tío William se casa contigo por amor? – soltó con desprecio.

-No lo creo… – admitió Candy con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿En serio? – sonrió Elisa con triunfo.

-Estoy segura de eso – claro que ni ella misma se lo creía, pero, con algo tenía que contra-atacar a la lengua viperina de Elisa.

Elisa se encrespó, ¿como podía estar tan segura de eso?

-¿Cómo Terry no cayó en tus engaños decidiste pescar al pez gordo, verdad? – continuó Elisa

-Estás loca, Elisa.

-No lo estoy. – aseguró mientras miraba que Annie se acercaba – Disfruta tu noche…porque muy pronto se te acabará el sueño – dirigió su vista hacia el lado izquierdo a propósito para que Candy la siguiera con la vista.

Elisa quería que mirara como Albert conversaba amenamente con una mujer casi tan alta como él. Parecía una modelo.

-Elizabeth, sin duda, está más a la altura que tú. – soltó con superioridad y mirada altiva.

Candy miró con incomodidad hacia Albert, recordó que en el baile de Elisa, esa mujer era la de la voz melosa. Y la que había sido propuesta como novia para Albert por el consejo de los Andrew. Por un momento le dieron ganas de llorar. Pero no dejaría que Elisa la viera flaquear.

-Albert me pidió a "mí", que me casara con él y no a ella – la señaló con la mirada mientras se aferraba de sus muletas – Si hubiera querido estar con ella, hubiera aceptado la sugerencia del consejo, de casarse con ella, pero no lo hizo. – se enderezó lo más que pudo en las muletas. – Espero que sigas disfrutando de la fiesta Elisa, porque tal vez no te llegue la invitación para "MI MATRIMONIO" – sentenció.

-¿Qué….? –balbuceó Elisa con pánico.

Annie la interceptó en el momento que Candy esquivaba a Elisa.

-¿Estás bien Candy? – preguntó al verla con la mejillas más sonrojadas de lo normal.

-Estoy bien Annie…- tomó aire.

Quería salir de ahí, pero no podía. Era su fiesta de compromiso. Debía de comportarse a la altura.

Albert había visto a lo lejos el encuentro de Candy y Elisa.

-Si mi disculpas, Elizabeth

-Por favor William, ¿no me digas que me vas a dejar tan pronto? Además, me debes una pieza. – sonrió fingiendo inocencia, sabía que Elisa iba a demorar a la supuesta novia de William para que ella pudiera seducirlo.

-Lo siento, Elizabeth, pero le prometí a Candy que sólo bailaría con ella. Con tu permiso – se disculpó nuevamente.

Elizabeth era una mujer manipuladora, Albert lo había sabido desde la primera vez que la conoció. Y sabía también, que su interés por él, radicaba prácticamente en su estatus social y en sus millones. Pero él, no era un títere…él sabía lo que quería y lo que quería era: una rubia, pecosa y de ojos verdes que acababa de tener un encuentro no muy grato. Caminó hasta ella.

-¿Todo bien? – le preguntó cuando ella estaba intentando sentarse

-Si…- contestó algo sorprendida cuando lo vio a su lado ayudándole con las muletas y la silla.

-¿Qué te dijo Elisa?

-Ya la conoces…siempre es tan sutil…- intentó bromear

Albert la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué tan sutil fue esta vez? – preguntó con más énfasis.

-…- Candy miró hacia otro lado esquivando la mirada de Albert…no quería que él notara el mal rato que acababa de pasar…

Para su asombro descubrió que Elisa y la tal Elizabeth cuchicheaban en un rincón. Esas dos estaban confabuladas.

Era cierto que ella siempre había dejado de lado su felicidad por la de los demás…es más, por eso había dejado a Terry aquella noche de frío invierno en Nueva York, pero ahora era diferente….porque ella necesitaba de Albert como si fuera el aire para respirar…ahora, estaba dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes por conseguir lo que siempre le había sido negado. El amor.

-Elisa me dijo que Elizabeth estaba más a la altura de ser tu novia que yo… – confesó en un suspiro.

En ese momento Elisa miraba por encima del hombro de su amiga hacia la mesa de Candy. Tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás cuando se encontró con la mirada de fuego de su tío. Tragó seco. No podía ser que esa huérfana del demonio le hubiera contado todo…

La portada principal de todos los periódicos del país entero, cubrían la noticia del compromiso del magnate con grandes encabezados y fotos que llenaban grandes extensiones de hojas, que daban una idea más clara del magno evento que había engalanado a Chicago.

-¿No lo puedo creer? – dijo Candy con asombro mientras veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par su rostro en todos los periódicos – Todo el mundo habla de nuestro compromiso – su voz rayaba en la incredulidad.

-Es natural Candy – añadió Archie con seriedad – Acabas de romper las ilusiones de las casamenteras del país jajaja

Albert sonrió con paciencia. Mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación. Por un momento se imaginó tomando las muletas de Candy y dándole en la cabeza a su sobrino.

Cada uno tenía un periódico distinto en sus manos, incluso la tía abuela leía con atención cada comentario de la fiesta, asegurándose con sus propios ojos que no hubiera comentarios negativos y vanagloriándose para sus adentros por ser tan buena organizadora de eventos.

-Todo salió a la perfección – declaró la anciana con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras cerraba el último periódico que terminaba de leer.

-Claro, si Candice hubiera estado sin un yeso en el pie hubiera sido perfecto, pero había que reconocer que la muchacha había sabido comportarse a la altura. De algo habían servido todas sus enseñanzas y eso que aún le faltaban muchas más.

Candy sonrió con alivio, al menos no había metido la pata como en su presentación hace años.

-De todos los comentarios que he leído – continuó la tía abuela – El que más me ha gustado es el del New York Times.- añadió con una sonrisa – Aunque la foto es demasiado….reveladora…

-¿Quién tiene el New York Times? – preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

Albert levantó los ojos con diversión y la miró por encima del periódico que tenía en sus manos.

-Yo – contestó mientras lo cerraba y se encaminaba para dárselo.

-¿Pero, lo estás leyendo?

-Ya lo terminé – le aseguró suavemente -Tiene razón tía – secundó Albert con una sonrisa mientras le daba a Candy el periódico – La mejor foto es la del New York Times – añadió con picardía.

Candy miró la foto y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al verla. Habían sido captados el momento que bailaban y sus frentes casi se rozaban…los dos se miraban ¿enamorados?

Mejor dicho ella se miraba muy enamorada. Enrojeció al instante.

Albert sonrió ampliamente mientras recordaba que justo en ese instante había estado por confesarle sus sentimientos…

-Dije, que la foto era….algo indiscreta – añadió enseguida la anciana

-Tienes razón, Albert – interrumpió Archie - Esta foto, es la mejor de todas – lo secundó Archie que se encontraba al lado de Candy mirando la foto – Creo que deberían pedir los negativos al periódico y agrandarla…se les ve tan enamorados – suspiró al final teatralmente.

-Jajaja – rió Albert tratando de disminuir el efecto de las palabras de Archie.

-Cállate Archivald – añadió la tía abuela algo incómoda.

-Pero si se van a casar… ¿qué de malo hay que todo el mundo sepa que están enamorados? – continuó.

Albert y Candy no pudieron evitar enrojecer cada uno por su lado.

Aquella foto simplemente era la materialización de un sentimiento que se palpaba en el aire…

En Nueva York, en el camerino de uno de los actores más famosos de Broadway unos ojos tan azules como el mar, miraban con incredulidad la misma foto que resquebrajaba la cicatriz de un amor añejo…sus manos arrugaron aquel periódico con toda la ira contenida, mientras lo lanzaba con la fuerza de la impotencia contra el espejo…

A su mente llegaron unas palabras que taladraron su seguridad.

"El único aceptable para Candy…"

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Gracias por leer el capítulo 9 de IN FRAGANTI, espero que lo estén disfrutando como yo al escribirlo.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas las chicas lindas que me leen y me hacen el enorme favor de enviarme sus comentarios y su apoyo.

También quiero agradecer a todas las chicas Terrytianas que me leen a pesar que su personaje favorito es Terry. Eso es un verdadero reto jajaja.

* * *

Capítulo re-masterizado, re-editado y re-cargado. Si este capítulo te gustó déjame un review.


	10. Chapter 10

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO X**

La puerta del despacho se abrió luego de unos ligeros golpes. Margarita ingresó con una carpeta en las manos. Albert ni siquiera levantó los ojos para mirarla. Estaba concentrado en unas estadísticas que Archie le acababa de entregar.

La muchacha puso con delicadeza la carpeta sobre la mesa esperando que él la mirara. Dudó un momento sin decidirse a abordarlo. Sabía que estaba concentrado y no quería importunarlo.

-Señor – lo llamó con voz vacilante al ver que él ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

Albert no despegó los ojos del documento.

-Dime Margarita –contestó distraído.

Archie levantó sus ojos con atención. Le pareció que estaba nerviosa.

-Afuera hay un joven que quiere hablar con usted.

-¿Tiene una cita?

-No señor.

Albert respiró con resignación. Esas cosas, no era algo que a Margarita se le pasara por alto.

-Pregúntale de que quiere hablar y luego les das una cita – contestó cansinamente.

-Si se lo pregunté – aseguró incómoda - Pero dice que es algo muy personal

-¿Algo muy personal?

-Si señor.

-Pídele a George que lo atienda.

-Dijo que cuando le dijera su nombre, usted lo recibiría inmediatamente.

Los ojos azules de Albert la enfocaron con escepticismo esperando que dijera el nombre del misterioso hombre que se creía tan importante.

-Me dijo que se llama Terruce Grandchester – acotó con cierta aprensión.

Albert no hizo ningún gesto, tan solo apretó el papel que sostenía en las manos. En el fondo había estado esperando esta visita desde que publicaron su compromiso en el New York Times.

-No lo irás a recibir. ¿Verdad? – señaló Archie con desagrado, le molestaba la prepotencia de aquel aristócrata engreído.

-¿Por qué, no?

-Pero…

Archie lo miró sin entender su pacífica actitud. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta lo que ese aristócrata engreído quería? Por lo visto ¡no!

-Hazlo pasar en cinco minutos, Margarita. – solicitó Albert sin alterarse.

-Sí, señor. – contesto extrañada al ver que aquel joven tenía razón.

-Albert, yo me voy por la otra puerta – aseguró Archie apenas la secretaria los dejó solos, sin poder ocultar su molestia– No quiero saludarlo.

-¿Estás seguro? Pensé que eran grandes amigos. – bromeó Albert tratando de aliviar el tenso ambiente.

-Por favor – respondió Archie – Ese aristócrata y yo, no tenemos nada en común – a no ser nuestro amor añejo por Candy, pensó con algo de nostalgia.

Albert respiró profundamente mientras se preparaba para enfrentar lo que consideraba una prueba. Si Terry había venido desde Nueva York hasta Chicago por aquel anuncio, era porque algo importante tenía que decir al respecto. Tocó su mentón con algo de intranquilidad.

Los golpeteos de la puerta, aceleraron un poco su pulso. Enfocó los ojos con cautela mientras ésta se abría.

-Siga por favor – pidió Margarita mientras sostenía el picaporte con la puerta abierta.

Los profundos ojos azules enfocaron con frialdad al hombre que estaba tras el escritorio.

-Terry, que gusto verte – saludó Albert con cortesía.

La puerta se cerró tras su entrada y su mirada se volvió hielo. Dio dos pasos grandes para acercarse lo suficiente al escritorio y poner con demasiada brusquedad el periódico que lo había traído desde tan lejos.

-¡Con que: "El único aceptable para Candy"! – espetó el recién llegado con la voz más alta de lo normal.

Albert miró como la mano de Terry temblaba ligeramente mientras la apoyaba sobre el papel como si se fuera a volar… Supo que se enfrentaba a un hombre que aun no decía completamente adiós a su pasado, a pesar que había empezado un camino totalmente lejano.

-Tal vez exageré un poco – declaró Albert mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que se sentara.

-¡Maldición! – gritó Terry dando un golpe en la mesa sobre la fotografía como si eso pudiese apagar el fuego que le quemaba en sus entrañas.

Su respiración se volvió agitada como si hubiera corrido en las olimpiadas.

-¡Debiste decírmelo!

-¿En que cambiaría eso las cosas? – preguntó Albert con calma mientras se dirigía al pequeño bar que estaba en la esquina de la oficina y servía dos copas de whisky

-En que te hubiera partido la cara ese mismo instante y me hubiera ahorrado el viaje.

Albert sonrió tenuemente mientras le extendía una copa. Terry la tomó, luego de dudarlo un poco. Había querido caerle a golpes a Albert pero estando frente a él, toda su ira se estaba apaciguando, en el fondo sabía que él ya nada tenía que decir al respecto.

Luego de tomar un par de sorbos, Terry decidió aceptar la invitación de Albert para sentarse en unos sofás que estaban a unos pasos del gran escritorio.

-Sabes, no se ni porque estoy aquí. Quería partirte la cara.- admitió mientras tomaba otro sorbo – Pero ahora me siento un poco idiota.

-Sólo estas tratando de decirle adiós a tu pasado, para poder enfrentar una nueva vida – las palabras de Albert sonaron con demasiada firmeza

-Tal vez…tienes razón…

Ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos.

-Ahora entiendo porque fue…fácil para Candy decirme adiós – meditó Terry con tristeza.

-Te aseguro que no lo fue…- la defendió Albert…él había palpado el dolor de Candy casi en carne propia.

Terry le hizo una señal con la mano para que lo dejara continuar.

-Ella te tenía a ti…aquí….esperándola….- mordió cada palabra.

Las palabras dichas en aquel hospital de Nueva York, retumbaron con fuerza en su cabeza como si las estuviera escuchando en ese preciso momento: "Tengo que regresar a Chicago…Albert me necesita" le había dicho Candy en medio de su despedida…

-Tú tenías a Susana – las palabras de Albert lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-No era lo mismo.

-Candy sufrió mucho cuando regresó, no tienes idea…de cuanto…

-Seguro que si- se burló mordazmente Terry, interrumpiendo a Albert

Albert lo miró por un momento y vio el resentimiento guardado aflorar lentamente.

-No entiendo a que viene ahora todo esto - declaró Albert mientras se ponía de pie – Se supone que estas por casarte y que estás enamorado de…Karen ¿no?

-Si lo estoy – confesó Terry con convicción.

-¿Entonces?

Terry se paró y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Quiero que entiendas porque dejé mi pasado a un lado…por qué estoy aquí…porqué nunca la busqué… – las últimas palabras fueron casi un murmullo.

-No tienes que hacerlo

-Lo quiero hacer… - aseguró Terry con decisión, necesitaba de una vez por todas sacar aquello que había guardado celosamente durante todo este tiempo.

La noche empezaba a caer sobre Chicago pero Albert aun seguía en la oficina, mirando sin mirar a través de los cristales con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

Un gran suspiró salió del fondo de su alma al divisar en la calle a una pareja que caminaba de la mano….cuanto deseaba caminar así con Candy…

Pero ahora sentía que aquel futuro que se veía tan próximo se alejaba como si fuera la luz de una estrella fugaz.

¿Qué había hecho?

El mismo había mandado a Terry directo hacia Candy luego de escuchar sus razones.

El golpeteo de la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, pero no se volteó.

-William, acabo de revisar la contabilidad del Banco y todo está en orden. – habló George a sus espaldas.

-Gracias George.

Al ver que Albert no se giraba, George supo que algo no estaba bien.

-La visita del joven Grandchester parece que no fue amistosa. – comentó George con cautela.

-No, al contrario, fue muy conveniente – aclaró Albert distante.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo estoy pensando – declaró el rubio luego de un momento.

George agitó la cabeza en señal de confusión. Sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, batallando con los demonios internos que lo acosaban.

-Te veré mañana – se despidió el moreno

-Si…está bien George…por favor dile a Margarita que también se vaya y que Ricardo me deje las llaves del auto…

George levantó una ceja al confirmar su teoría mientras salía. La visita del joven Grandchester no era tan buena como Albert trataba de hacerlo parecer.

Margarita se sintió desilusionada al saber que su jefe se quedaba solo, sin duda la visita del guapo actor no fue tan grata porque desde que salió, él se quedó preocupado.

-Señor – dijo con la puerta abierta esperando que él girara – Ya me voy – esperaba que le confirmara que esa, había sido su orden.

-Que descanses Margarita – respondió distante, sin girarse.

-Usted…usted también…

Albert no respondió, sólo siguió mirando através de la ventana. Margarita agachó la cabeza sintiéndose imponente para ayudarlo mientras cerraba la puerta.

El edificio se quedó en completo silencio. La noche estaba más oscura de lo habitual, igual que su alma. Cerró un instante los párpados recordando las últimas palabras de su conversación con Terry.

"…

-Ella tuvo la oportunidad de hablarme y no lo hizo – las tres últimas palabras salieron con dureza - Me dejó en ese teatro ambulante sin decirme una sola palabra - la amargura se palpaba en cada palabra.

-Deberías preguntarle a ella porque lo hizo – sugirió Albert

-¿Para qué?

-Para que liberes tu alma - añadió

Terry se quedó tan quieto como una estatua, asombrado por las palabras de Albert.

-¿Puedo verla? – el asombro se mezclaba con el desconcierto en su voz.

-Claro, Candy es mi novia, no mi prisionera – aseguró Albert

-Bueno…no se donde encontrarla…- más parecía una escusa.

Albert tomó un papel del escritorio y escribió la dirección que Terry necesitaba.

-Aquí la puedes encontrar – aseguró mientras le extendía el papel

-¿No te molesta?- Terry estaba confundido

Albert sonrió con tristeza…claro que le molestaba, pero él era un hombre que siempre había predicado la libertad…es más, por eso él mismo guió a Candy hacia Terry aquella vez en Rockstown para propiciar un encuentro entre ellos pensando que eso bastaría para que ellos volvieran…Pero se había equivocado…"

Un suspiro amortiguado brotó del fondo de su pecho por primera vez no quería regresar a casa, tal vez ella lo estaría esperando y en su mirada estaría la angustia cristalizada tras este encuentro que él nuevamente había propiciado.

Necesitaba un trago. Tomó las llaves del auto y manejó por unas cuantas calles hasta encontrar un bar abierto, hace tiempo que no entraba en uno, pero ahora necesitaba algo para descargar su impotencia…su estupidez….su maldito pensamiento de libertad…

Las horas pasaron lentamente mientras hacía memoria de cómo sus sentimientos habían ido cambiando poco a poco hacia aquella pequeña llorona que había conocido en la colina de Pony…

Al inicio, cuando la conoció llorando en la colina le inspiró ternura, luego cuando la rescató del río nació en él, el deseo de protegerla no sólo por verla tan niña y enfrentándose sola a la vida, sino por las injusticias que era presa por parte de los Leegan, que a pesar de tener tanto dinero la obligaban a dormir en el establo…

La carta que recibió de sus sobrinos fue el empujón que necesitó para ponerla bajo su cuidado y adoptarla…desde ahí se sintió con la responsabilidad de velar por ella y aunque no podía presentarse libremente como el hombre que la había adoptado, velaba por ella, haciéndose pasar por un vagabundo que siempre estaba cuando ella más lo necesitaba…es más con ella había convivido más que con sus propios sobrinos. Fue por ella que viajó al otro lado del Atlántico para cuidarla de cerca, para apoyarla en sus locuras y rebeldías.

En aquellos momentos Candy era aun una niña y Albert sólo sentía el deseo de protegerla.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que perdió la memoria y sus caminos se cruzaron en Chicago… fue en ese momento que todo empezó a cambiar. Él no recordaba nada y por ende no sabía que lo unía a Candy, tan sólo lo que ella le contaba.

Bebió un sorbo de la copa que mecía en su mano mientras meditaba que debió haberse ido cuando aún no había nada que lo ligara a ella…pero Candy lo encontró…sólo ella podía saber dónde encontrarlo…

La convivencia con ella fue tan fácil como respirar, como sonreír; él sabía bien que Candy tenía su corazón ocupado y no pensó que sus sentimientos estaban cambiando hasta que ella se fue a Nueva York…

Fue en ese preciso instante que comprendió que lo que sentía por ella iba más allá que una simple amistad, no necesitaba recuperar la memoria si Candy estaba junto a él.

Bebió otro sorbo mientras iba detallando todo aquello que había callado por tanto tiempo, todo lo que había ocultado, todo lo que se había negado a aceptar creyendo que era sólo amistad.

Ahora respiraba porque ella lo hacía, sonreía porque ella lo hacía, su corazón latía porque ella estaba a su lado.

Este sentimiento, hacía que por momentos se confundiera el cielo con la tierra, lo real con lo irreal, lo cálido con lo frío.

-Disculpe señor…ya vamos a cerrar – la voz del cantinero hizo que levantara la mirada

No estaba borracho, un poco mareado tal vez….pero ya nada tenía sentido, ojalá pudiera volver hacer nuevamente un vagabundo para perderse en el mundo sin dar explicaciones, sufrir en soledad era el mejor remedio para el alma…él lo sabía muy bien.

Se levantó sin ánimo de regresar a casa, se sentía perdido en medio de un sentimiento que ahora llenaba toda su alma pero con miles de incógnitas en su mente.

Todo estaba en penumbras cuando divisó la gran mansión. Al menos Candy estaría durmiendo. Lo que por una parte lo aliviaba y por otra le producía una profunda tristeza.

Entró con sigilo para no despertar a nadie. Estaba a punto de subir el primer peldaño cuando divisó con el rabillo del ojo algo blanco en el gran sofá de la sala. Giró el rostro lentamente para descubrir a Candy tendida ligeramente ahí. Su corazón dio dos golpes secos de arrepentimiento en su pecho: uno, porque no pensó que lo esperaría hasta tan tarde, y otro, porque no quería sentir esta dependencia que sentía por ella.

Se acercó lentamente para tomarla sutilmente en sus brazos, sonrió tenuemente a su pesar, mientras la llevaba a su habitación. Le hacía tan bien verla dormida…sentirla segura en sus brazos…La acercó un poco más a su pecho tratando de llenarse del sutil aroma a flores que desprendía su cabello.

Con mucho cuidado la depositó en la cama tratando de no despertarla pero al arroparla ella inevitablemente despertó.

-¿Albert? – dijo con voz soñolienta tratando de verlo en la oscuridad.

-Duerme, pequeña. Es muy tarde.

-¿Qué horas son?

-…Creo que las tres –dudo un poco antes de contestar.

-¡¿Las tres?! – repitió Candy con asombro, espantándose el sueño.

Albert nunca había llegado tan tarde.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? – preguntó preocupada.

-Tenía cosas hacer – respondió escuetamente mientras se alejaba.

Candy se mordió los labios…Albert estaba un poco ¿raro?… y tenía un ligerísimo olor a ¿alcohol? ¿Acaso había estado bebiendo?

-Espera Albert – pidió Candy, tenía que retenerlo de alguna manera su corazón le gritaba que no lo dejara ir.

-Es muy tarde, mañana hablaremos, pequeña – declaró distante

-Solo…solo…- vaciló visiblemente apesadumbrada. No sabía cómo detenerlo.

Albert totalmente atormentado por la voz suplicante de Candy, se acercó hasta el borde de la cama donde ella había intentado incorporarse. El yeso no le dejaba libertad de movimientos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Candy vaciló un poco con sus manos tratando de que Albert se acercara hasta ella. Con movimientos algo torpes hizo que Albert se inclinara hasta ella. Con indecisión tocó su rostro, primero con sus dedos y luego con ambas manos. Pudo descubrir entre las penumbras la mirada acongojada de Albert. Algo andaba mal. Su corazón se apretó.

Sin saber cómo, se estiró un poco hasta rozar su nariz con la mejilla de Albert, su intención era depositar un beso ahí, pero Albert se giró lentamente y sus labios se encontraron, suaves, tibios, anhelantes. Este roce los dejó paralizados por un momento a los dos…

Albert prensó el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos y su sabor lo embriagó en un instante, casi cegado de ansias, movió su boca suavemente sobre aquellos labios inexpertos intentando abrirlos con delicadeza…fue entonces que sintió el temblor de la inexperiencia abrirse lentamente a lo desconocido, invitándolo a entrar sin miramientos en su boca…Con perplejidad su lengua exploró sutilmente el anhelado interior mientras un gemido brotaba de su garganta.

-Candy – murmuró en un susurro sordo y distante

Candy sentía que el cuerpo se le desvanecía…Albert besaba como los ángeles o mejor dicho como los dioses…nunca pensó que un beso pudiera encender todo su cuerpo…era como si necesitara succionar de él la vida misma…

Sintió como Albert tomaba su cabeza para apegarla más contra él mientras sus dedos se hundían entre los ensortijados cabellos. Cuantas veces había soñado con un beso así.

Ella movió los dedos en su rostro y quizás fue este movimiento el que lo dejó totalmente estático…aterrorizado ante lo que había hecho se alejó de forma abrupta….no era la manera de besarla. No así, no con unos cuantos tragos de más…Ella se merecía un beso con todos los sentidos y a la luz del sol.

Candy se tambaleó un poco ante su lejanía visiblemente perturbada por el beso.

-¿Albert? – preguntó Candy al ver que él se había quedado rígido.

-Mañana hablaremos…no es hora para…para conversar…ya conoces como es la tía Elroy. – se excusó tratando de ocultar la revolución de todo su interior

Candy miró como Albert se volteaba de forma rígida. Antes de salir se giró levemente sin darle la cara, era como si le quisiera decir algo…pero al final continuó su camino.

Al cerrar la puerta Albert se recargó en ella por unos instantes, tratando de acompasar su respiración, no podía hablar con ella en este estado…necesitaba estar con los cinco sentidos.

Candy se abrazó a la almohada tratando de apaciguar su corazón, sentía que flotaba…Sin darse cuenta saboreó sus labios intentando conservar el sabor de sus labios, esto era lo que llamaba un beso en toda la extensión de la palabra….era como llegar al cielo y hablar con Dios.

-Candice

Candy levantó los ojos con rapidez de su taza de leche cuando la tía abuela le llamó. Estaba en las nubes.

-¿Dígame tía abuela?

-¿Cuando se casen, seguirán viviendo aquí, verdad? – su voz dejó ver cierto temor que traspasaba sus palabras.

-Creo…que si – contestó vacilante - ¿Por qué? – preguntó algo sorprendida por la pregunta inusual.

-Bueno…porque…Will…

-Buenos Días – saludó Archie que acababa de entrar al comedor.

La anciana tuvo que guardar sus incógnitas para cuando estuviera sola con Candice.

-¿Y Albert ya se fue a la oficina? – preguntó Archie al ver que no estaba en la mesa.

-Aun no se levanta – respondió la tía abuela con su habitual tono rígido que no permitía otra pregunta.

-¿Qué raro no? – dijo como para si mismo Archie.

Candy inclinó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo cuando escuchó su nombre. Su corazón respondió con un latido seco y a su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquel beso en medio de la oscuridad mientras escondía un suspiro que salió de su alma.

-¿Y qué tal tu visita de ayer Candy? - preguntó Archie con naturalidad.

Albert estaba por ingresar con una gran sonrisa al comedor cuando escuchó la pregunta de su sobrino. Se quedó estático.

-Estuvo divertida, no me había dado cuenta, cuanto había extrañado conversar así.

-Me lo imagino – añadió Archie divertido.

-Es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado – la voz de Candy revelaba emoción y felicidad entremezcladas.

La respiración del rubio se detuvo, él había bajado dispuesto a decirle todo lo que sentía a Candy….dispuesto a poner el corazón en sus manos…estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando el mayordomo lo saludó.

-Buenos días Señor Andrew.

-Eh…buenos días.

Entró casi por inercia al comedor. Queriendo más bien huir de aquel lugar.

-Buenos días – saludó haciendo un esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa – Perdón por el retraso – se disculpó mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

-No te preocupes, hijo – contestó inmediatamente la tía Elroy.

Candy buscó la mirada de Albert con una sonrisa, pero contrariamente a otras veces él ni siquiera la miró.

-Sólo quiero un café bien cargado, gracias – pidió a la muchacha de servicio que se acercaba con una cafetera.

-En seguida señor.

-Y dime Candy . – continuó Archie con sus preguntas – ¿Cuándo va a regresar?

-Hoy – respondió Candy con una sonrisa de ilusión, tratando de pasar por alto el hecho que Albert no la mirara, tal vez, él también se sentía incómodo por el beso.

-Debiste pedirle que se quedara en la casa Candice – espetó la tía abuela

-Lo hice, pero no quiso. – contestó la rubia

-¿Al menos le invitaste al almuerzo? – dijo con cierto reproche

-Si tía, lo hice

-Bien, no quiero que piense que los Andrew no somos hospitalarios.

Albert estaba que se atragantaba el café ante la conversación. Estaba confundido, por un lado le molestaba de sobremanera la manera que Candy hablaba de su visita y por otra, no entendía porque tanta amabilidad con Terry por parte de su tía.

Lo mejor era irse de inmediato a la oficina. Como pudo, terminó de tomarse el café y se levantó con una disculpa.

-Si me disculpan, ya me voy. Se me hizo tarde, tengo una reunión.

-¿Vendrás al almuerzo? – preguntó Candy, casi cuando Albert cruzaba el umbral.

Albert se detuvo un instante…

-Haré lo posible – contestó fríamente mientras se alejaba a paso raudo del comedor.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza. Candy se mordió los labios, estaba segura que algo le pasaba a Albert. Su corazón se encerró en una caja de metal.

Cuando George llegó a la oficina, encontró a Margarita toda atareada escribiendo unos oficios.

-¿Mucho trabajo? – preguntó con naturalidad el moreno

-Buenos días señor Johnson – saludó Margarita con una sonrisa rápida – Parece que el Señor Andrew no está de muy buen humor – confesó incómoda

-¿No lo puedo creer? – acotó George incrédulo

-Créalo….ya me hace repetir tres veces el mismo oficio – añadió apenada.

George se enderezó un poco…tal vez la visita del joven Grandchester había sido más mala de lo que pensaba.

Ingresó a la oficina y encontró a Albert mirando con detenimiento unos documentos.

-Buenos días William.

-Hola George – apenas levantó la mirada.

-¿Todo bien? – sondeó

-Muy bien - contestó seco, mientras se hundía nuevamente en los papeles.

Su rostro estaba tenso y se notaba que no tenía buen aspecto.

-Ya está listo el oficio, señor – dijo Margarita con el papel en la mano

-Déjalo ahí – habló con frialdad – Necesito las estadísticas de hace un mes.

-Si señor, enseguida.

-Pero esas ya las archivamos – añadió George

-Quiero verlas nuevamente

-Entiendo

Se notaba que su genio no era el mejor de todos. Y estaba más que seguro que cierta rubia tenía mucho que ver en esto…

Archie también se dio cuenta del genio de Albert en cuanto llegó, y lo peor era que empeoraba mientras la mañana avanzaba.

-Creo que deberíamos mandar a traer a Candy – meditó para sí mismo mientras salía de la oficina de su tío con unas cuantas cosas por hacer.

-Es una buena idea – completó George mientras intercambiaban una mirada cómplice entre los dos.

Margarita se limitó a mirarlos con ansiedad. Nunca había visto tan molesto a su jefe, dudaba que la tal Candy pudiera hacer algo para tranquilizarlo.

George entró con unas cuantas carpetas mientras gestaba una idea que tal vez mejoraría el genio de su jefe.

-Aquí tienes los informes de los últimos meses del banco.

-Gracias

-Este…William – lo llamó algo vacilante

Albert enfocó sus ojos azules con impaciencia sobre el moreno.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

-No quiero hablar sobre Terry – dijo cansinamente.

-En realidad mi pregunta era sobre la señorita Candy y Margarita – soltó el moreno con segunda intención

Albert frunció el ceño sin entender mientras lo miraba con aprensión.

-Me preguntaba que tendría la señorita Candy contra Margarita – dijo como si el mismo se preguntara.

-¿A qué te refieres?

George simuló una sonrisa, sabía que por ahí podía cambiarle el genio.

-Ayer cuando regresé a la mansión, la señorita Candy me preguntó por ti. Cuando le dije que te habías quedado en la oficina se puso muy triste, demasiado diría yo. Entonces cuando estaba por salir me dio alcance y me hizo una pregunta poco convencional…- George guardó silencio a propósito

-¿Qué te preguntó? – preguntó con impaciencia

-Que si te habías quedado sólo con Margarita en la oficina – levantó su ceja mientras esperaba que William procesara esa información.

Albert sonrió apenas. Era una buena señal.

-Cuando le contesté que "no", sonrió aliviada – continuó mientras comprobaba con agrado como William cambiaba sus gestos adustos a unos más relajados.

Esperó un poco, sabía que William no necesitaba muchos datos para llegar a sus propias conclusiones.

-Tengo la ligera impresión que está celosa de Margarita. Porque antes de retirarme me pidió que no te mencionara el asunto.

-¿Y por qué lo mencionaste? – preguntó con cierto reproche

-Porque quería que cambiaras esa cara de muerto viviente que has tenido toda la mañana. – sonrió – Estoy seguro que la señorita Candy me perdonará la indiscreción, sabiendo que era por una buena causa.

Los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Albert

-No tienes que disculparte. ¿Pero puedo saber qué es lo que te tiene tan molesto? – la confianza que tenían hace tanto tiempo le daba a George la libertad de preguntarle cosas tan directas.

Albert desvió su mirada mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos y se los llevaba al mentón.

-Candy está muy contenta con la visita de Terry. – confesó

-¿Qué? – preguntó George confundido.

-Ayer Candy recibió la visita de Terry y está muy feliz con esto, sé que no debería incomodarme, pero no lo puedo evitar, pese a que yo mismo le di la dirección a Terry para que la visitara.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? – preguntó George

-Claro, hoy en la mañana todos conversaban amenamente de la vista de Candy.

George levantó una ceja con resignación mientras ocultaba una sonrisa.

-Es más, hasta le invitaron a comer y nadie me hizo partícipe de eso. – confesó molesto.

-Pero es tu casa, deberías ir- añadió George con segunda intención

-¿Crees que deba presentarme?

-Estoy seguro – afirmó George con algo parecido a una sonrisa pícara- Además así aclararás ciertos malos entendidos.

-¿Malos entendidos? – preguntó Albert

-Así es. – confirmó – Es mas creo que ya deberías irte, si quieres llegar antes que "el invitado"

-¿Tú sabes algo George? – preguntó al notar claramente la inflexión en las palabras de George

-Nada que pueda preocuparte.

Albert lo miró de reojo. Sabía que George le ocultaba algo, no era ningún idiota.

Pero fuera lo que fuera lo descubriría. Tomó su chaqueta y salió directo a la mansión. Tampoco dejaría el terreno libre tan fácilmente…y menos si era en su propia casa…

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Gracias por leer el capítulo 10 de IN FRAGANTI, espero que lo estén disfrutando como yo al escribirlo.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas las chicas lindas que me leen y me hacen el enorme favor de enviarme sus comentarios y su apoyo.

* * *

Capítulo Re-editado, re-masterizado y re-cargado. Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes mis queridas lectoras y amigas pues gracias a cada uno de sus reviews In Fraganti hoy llegó a los MIL reviews! gracias, para mi significa muchísimo, no se imaginan cuanto su apoyo por medio de un review!


	11. Chapter 11

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XI**

Las palabras de aquel libro parecían bailar ante sus ojos; aunque intentaba concentrarse en la lectura no podía…. Cerró el libro un instante y miró la tapa con atención; el título decía: "La Reina Margarita", sin duda era una historia muy interesante sugerida por la tía abuela, pero ahora no podía concentrarse en la obra, su mente estaba en ese beso…

Ese bendito beso la tenía flotando, alucinando, suspirando…se sentía como un pájaro…no sólo porque parecía volar, sino porque su piel se ponía como de gallina cada vez que recordaba como fue.

Los dos solos en medio de la oscuridad…y esos labios tan…dulces, tan insistentes, tan sabios…sobre los suyos…la habían llevado a la ¡gloria!

Pero pese a que había sido sublime, también había algo que la inquietaba, que la aprisionaba en una nube muy cercana a la desolación, el pensar que ella había sido la que lo había propiciado…

Pegó el libro a su pecho y suspiró. Tal vez, por eso Albert se alejó tan abruptamente de un instante a otro y para variar su actitud distante de esta mañana más que inquietarla la mortificaba, apenas la había mirado, mejor dicho, ni siquiera la había mirado.

Suspiró con impotencia sintiendo como su corazón perdía los latidos y sus labios anhelaban con una fuerza casi incontrolable saborear aquellos labios nuevamente.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer que él se enamorara de ella…Pero ¿cómo? Le parecía tan inalcanzable como el cielo.

Lo mejor era no pensar en ello porque sino su corazón casi ni latía y su cuerpo se encendía sin ninguna razón. Decidió analizar las palabras de la tía abuela.

Luego de su habitual clase de refinamiento de modales le había confesado sus miedos, si, sus miedos…Candy se había quedado paralizada cuando la escuchó…

"…

-Candice me gustaría que ustedes siguieran viviendo en la mansión cuando se casen – le había dicho.

-¿Y porqué no lo íbamos hacer? – preguntó Candy visiblemente confundida.

La anciana tomó aire tratando de no mostrar debilidad, pero era inútil, se sentía tan vulnerable y lo peor, con esta atolondrada muchacha. Aunque sabía, que si quería que se quedarán ahí, era preferible hablarlo con ella antes que con William.

-William está pensando comprar un penthouse cerca de las empresas, para ustedes dos…- tomó aire – Pero si ustedes se van…la casa quedará muy sola…ya ves que Archie apenas pasa aquí.

Candy se mordió los labios…esto si que era inesperado.

-Me gustaría que William y tú vivieran aquí…yo no les molestaré…no interferiré en su matrimonio.

-Tía abuela…yo no se que decir…Albert no me ha dicho nada…- confesó dubitativa

-Por eso te lo sugiero a ti…antes que William te lo diga. Estoy segura, que si tu se lo pides, él se quedará – admitió la anciana derrotada - Vivir con una vieja como yo debe ser molesto…pero…

-No diga eso Tía abuela…además esta casa es muy linda. – dijo Candy totalmente absorta ante las palabras de la imponente mujer que ahora parecía tan frágil…"

Nunca había visto a la anciana tan vulnerable como en ese momento, es más, nunca creyó vivir para escucharla pedirle algo y sobre todo algo que tuviera que ver con la decisión de Albert, eso era lo que más le desconcertaba porque no creía, ser capaz de influenciar en su voluntad, era absurdo. De cuando acá, ella podía cambiar lo que Albert decidía, era casi imposible, pero lo intentaría, aunque la idea le parecía descabellada.

Tan descabellada como pretender enamorarlo. Era como tratar de tocar el sol con sus manos.

El crujido de las hojas al ser pisadas llamó su atención. En un movimiento reflejo quitó el libro de su pecho mientras levantaba la vista para mirar aquel porte imponente, aquel caminar tranquilo, aquellos rasgos excelsos del hombre que le quitaba la respiración, acercase por el camino entre las plantas. Su pelo se agitó ligeramente con la brisa y a ella le pareció un ángel caído del cielo. Venía con las manos en los bolsillos y la miraba con ojos inescrutables, mientras curvaba ligeramente sus labios hacia arriba tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

Su corazón se detuvo un instante antes de iniciar un latido frenético y desbocado para bombear sangre directamente a sus mejillas que delataban el nerviosismo que sentía con su sola presencia. Tragó seco sin saber como comportarse. Hace un momento estaba sumida en la desesperación por su actitud distante y ahora que lo veía venir directamente hacia ella, quería desaparecer. El recuerdo de aquel beso no sólo la avergonzaba, sino que la alteraba. No sabía como actuar frente a él.

Tragó la poca saliva que tenía, mientras se acomodaba el vestido tratando de parecer tranquila.

-Hola

-Hola – sonrió Candy con nerviosismo - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Vine a almorzar – contestó serio.

-¡Que bien! – su alegría fue imposible de ocultar - Hace tiempo que no comes aquí – añadió Candy con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de comportarse normalmente. Se sentía extraña y porque no admitirlo lejana. Aquel beso lo había distanciado de ella y eso la entristecía.

Albert caminó un poco, también se sentía extraño.

-¿Y tú invitado a que hora llega? – preguntó de repente sin mirarla.

Candy se quedó extrañada al escucharlo…

-¿Invitado? – repitió

-Si, ¿no se supone que viene para el almuerzo?- volvió a preguntar mirando las copas de los árboles en la lejanía.

-Bueno si…pero …

-¡Candy! - interrumpió Dorothy a lo lejos

-Aquí estoy Dorothy – aclaró Candy.

Dorothy se quedó de un hilo al ver al dueño de la casa junto a ella.

-Buenos tardes señor Andrew

-Hola Dorothy

-¿Me buscabas Dorothy? – preguntó Candy al ver que la muchacha se había quedado sin habla.

-Este…si…señorita - titubeó nerviosa, aquel hombre podía poner nerviosa incluso a la misma Afrodita - ¿Dice la señora Elroy si ya está lista?

-Si Dorothy, gracias.

Dorothy se alejó con rapidez mientras Albert miraba el firmamento con interés.

-¿No te cambiarás para tu invitado? – preguntó Albert con tranquilidad.

-En realidad no…- dudó Candy mientras se miraba la ropa. – No creo que le importe mucho como me veo.

-Viene de lejos sólo para verte – aseguró tratando de ocultar la molestia repentina que lo invadía.

-Bueno si…pero a mí tampoco me importa lo que lleva encima – aseguró.

Albert apretó los puños…esto era demasiado.

-Debí suponerlo – aclaró con frialdad y cierto toque de ironía.

-¿Albert que te pasa? – preguntó Candy la notar la dureza de sus palabras y de sus facciones, pese a que no la miraba.

-¿Qué me pasa? – contrarrestó mientras se giraba - ¿Cómo se supone que debo de estar? ¿Feliz? – le taladró con la mirada

-Supongo que sí – dijo Candy con nerviosismo, al ver el cambio de Albert, ahora parecía molesto.

-Esto era lo último que me faltaba – declaro mientras pasaba la mano por sus rubios cabellos ahora no tan largos.

Candy se giró un poco pero luego se volvió hacia él. Su corazón apenas latía.

-No pensé que te molestaría que tuviera una visita.

-Si me molesta – su frustración lo estaba sacando de casillas.

-¿Por qué? – contestó Candy casi al punto del llanto

-¿Cómo que por qué? – preguntó con énfasis fijando su mirada en ella.

Candy no respondió porque sabía que estaba a punto de llorar. Albert estaba tan molesto y sobre todo, jamás la había mirado de aquella forma tan distante. Todo por culpa del beso.

-No pensé…que estarías tan contenta…de verle nuevamente. – confesó tratando de calmarse al ver la mirada turbia de Candy.

Tenía que controlarse, respiró hondo. Él no era un hombre que perdía los estribos fácilmente…pero sentirse desplazado por Terry lo desestabilizaba. Tan sólo una visita y ella parecía olvidar que estaba comprometida.

-¿Por que no debería alegrarme de verle? Incluso lloré cuando me sorprendió con su visita.

-¿Y encima me lo confiesas? - se sintió enfermo.

Albert estaba dispuesto a marcharse en ese preciso instante, no podía tener una conversación tranquila sintiéndose tan incomodo. Giró y dio un par de pasos.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Paty me visite? – preguntó Candy sin evitar que una lágrima desbordara la comisura de sus ojos. Se limpió de inmediato. No quería parecer una niña llorona.

Albert se detuvo y la miró como si ella hubiera enloquecido.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Paty? – preguntó Albert desorientado.

-¿Es que no se porque te molesta que Paty venga a almorzar y que me alegre de verla? – preguntó Candy tragando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Yo no hablaba de ella – aclaró confundido.

-¿Y de quien estabas hablando? – Candy lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

-De Terry – contestó Albert mirándola fijamente. Retándole con la mirada.

-¿¡De Terry!? –Candy parpadeó extrañada - ¿Qué tiene que ver Terry con que Paty me haya visitado?

-¿No es a Terry a quien esperas?

-No…- contestó Candy confundida

-¿Quién te visitó ayer Candy? – Albert sintió que el suelo se le tambaleaba ligeramente.

-Paty – contestó Candy sin titubear - … ¿Quién creías que era?

-Pensé que era …Terry – confesó abrumado

-¿Terry? - su ceño se frunció - ¿Y por qué me iba a visitar?

Albert se sintió perdido…en ese momento entendió las preguntas de Archie en la mañana, y la sugerencia de la tía de ser hospitalaria, incluso las palabras de George…y el mal entendido al que se refería…Esto se lo pagaría con sangre…arrancaría cada uno de los pelos del bigote de George, uno por uno.

-Bueno…verás Candy…ayer Terry estuvo en mi oficina y pensé que te vendría a visitar.

-¿Terry en Chicago? – Candy no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un latido seco -…Y ¿que quería? – bajó ligeramente la mirada hacia el libro que ahora sostenía con fuerza en las manos, tratando que Albert no descubriera el impacto de la noticia.

Albert tragó seco…ojalá llegara la tía Elroy para librarle de esta. Él, que siempre había sido tan razonable, se había cegado por los celos…jamás había actuado dejándose llevar por las emociones, pero para todo había una primera vez, y esta, sin duda había sido su primera vez…y tenía que ser con Candy. Quien más que ella, para sacarle todas sus facetas…sólo ella.

Se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

Candy esperaba su respuesta mirándolo fijamente.

-En realidad quería hablar sobre algunas cosas…- confesó luego de un momento

-¿Sobre qué cosas?

Albert se sintió en el banquillo de los acusados, pero bien merecido que se lo tenía por dejar que los celos lo dominaran. La miró un momento, mientras se decidía a contarle la verdad. Sus ojos lo escrutaban minuciosamente.

-Quería preguntarme, ¿por qué no lo buscaste en el teatro ambulante en Rockstown?

Candy se quedó sin aire, mientras parpadeaba.

-¿Y por qué te lo preguntó a ti? – preguntó desconcertada

-Pensó que yo tendría la respuesta, así que le dije que te lo preguntara a ti…por eso pensé que vendría a verte.

-No lo hizo – aseguró Candy pensativa volteando su rostro hacia el lado contrario de Albert. – ¿Tu le dijiste que vinera a verme? – su pregunta más parecía un reproche.

-Se lo sugerí – contestó casi en un susurro

-¿Por qué?

-"Porque era un idiota" – pensó para sus adentros – "Por sus malditos principios de libertad" – era la otra razón

Pero ninguna de esas respuestas la convencerían.

-Pensé que sería bueno que ustedes conversaran – contestó luego de un momento.

Vestigios de un dolor añejo rozaron el corazón de Candy. ¿Por qué Albert quería que conversaran? Su alma se estrujo ante la duda.

Entonces sintió la mano de Albert en su mentón, no se había dado cuenta que él se había sentado junto a ella. Se resistió a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Candy? – más parecía una súplica

Candy levantó el rostro y se hundió en aquel azul que ahora era todo su mundo. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer que él sintiera lo mismo. Convertirse en todo su mundo…

-¿Qué pasa? – insistió Albert frotando suavemente con el pulgar la mejilla de ella.

El excesivo amor que ella sentía, le hacia pensar que él también la miraba con la misma intensidad.

-Yo…- se quedó sin palabras…

¿Que le iba a decir? Si se inventaba algo, Albert se daría cuenta. Por un momento no le gustó para nada la idea que él la conociera tan bien. Respiró.

-Yo…no sé…mejor dicho, no entiendo… ¿Por qué Terry te preguntó eso? y tampoco entiendo ¿cómo se enteró que lo vi en Rockstown?

Albert se debatió un momento en su interior, mientras trataba de descifrar la mirada de Candy.

-Su mamá le contó que tú estuviste ahí.

-Ah – no se lo ocurría que más decir.

Revivió aquellos instantes cuando hablaba con la gran actriz en aquella cafetería, dando por terminado un capítulo en su vida. En ese momento no lo había sentido así, pero viéndolo en perspectiva eso era lo que había hecho.

-Y… ¿Por qué no hablaste con él…aquella vez? – preguntó Albert con tranquilidad.

-Bueno…porque…- la respuesta se debatía por salir, hasta ese momento ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de porqué se marchó sin decirle una sola palabra - …Porque…yo…te estaba buscando a ti – confesó

Por unos instantes volvió a sentir la desesperación por encontrarlo, la zozobra de no saber nada él. En aquel momento ni la presencia de Terry en aquel teatro logró calmar la angustia por encontrar a Albert.

-Fue el turno de Candy para quedarse sin aliento…desde ese momento ya lo había amado. Era por eso que no habló con Terry…La verdad cayó ante sus ojos como un ancla.

Albert abrió los ojos, su corazón detuvo sus latidos…y el aire quedó atrapado en sus pulmones. ¿Acaso él, había sido más importante para ella que Terry en ese momento?

-¡Candy! – se escuchó a lo lejos

Los dos se miraron por una fracción de segundo antes de girarse.

-¡Eh, Paty! – Candy levantó la mano tratando de mostrarse serena.

Paty aminoró su paso al ver a Albert sentado junto a Candy. Sin poder evitarlo se puso nerviosa. Era tonto sentirse intimidada por aquel joven que pudo haber sido su tío político, pero ahora sentía como si no lo conociera.

-Hola Paty, que gusto verte – saludó Albert mientras se paraba.

-Ho…hola Albert – las mejillas de la morena enrojecieron. - La señora Elroy me dijo que te buscara aquí Candy – se excusó.

Albert estaba más guapo de lo que recordaba y en su rostro pudo ver aquel aire familiar que rodeaba a Stear. Una punzada de dolor apretó su corazón.

-Lo siento, mi intención no era interrumpirlos – añadió rápidamente tratando de controlar aquel dolor que había regresado con fuerza al volver a Chicago.

-No interrumpes nada – se apresuró Candy a contestar, aunque en el fondo sabía que mentía – Albert y yo sólo estábamos conversando, como siempre ¿Verdad Albert?

-Así es – sonrió - Qué gusto tenerte con nosotros nuevamente.

-El gusto es mío...los he extrañado a todos - añadió Paty.

-Y nosotros a ti Paty – continuó Candy mientras tomaba las manos de Paty.

Paty tenía la sensación de haber interrumpido algo importante.

-Las dejo para que conversen. – fue lo único que dijo Albert antes de alejarse.

Candy siguió con la mirada a Albert, confirmando para sus adentros que su amor no era reciente.

-Creo que los interrumpí. ¿Verdad?- la intensidad en sus miradas los delataba

-No Paty, para nada. – Candy sonrió para que no notara su turbación.

En este momento hubiera querido estar sola…completamente sola.

Archie y Annie se unieron poco después al almuerzo. Y aunque Paty se sentía muy feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos no dejaba de sentirse fuera del lugar, al imaginarse como hubiera sido si Stear estuviera allí… Todo en aquel lugar hacía que su herida sangrara nuevamente. Respiró hondo, tenía que aprender a vivir sin él.

Tras los cristales de sus lentes miró detenidamente a Annie que como siempre desbordaba amor por Archie, pero algo en él se veía diferente…la miraba con más ternura de lo que recordaba. Suspiró con alegría. Al menos ese amor ya era correspondido.

Su mirada siguió hacia Candy y Albert…que linda pareja formaban. Aunque Albert era un poco más maduro que Candy se notaba que simplemente la adoraba. Y Candy ni que decir…miraba a Albert con idolatría. Recordó cuando Candy hablaba de Terry y como sus ojos se iluminaban con ilusión, pero ahora se veía distinta, tan distinta como sólo el amor verdadero vuelve a una mujer.

Había sido testigo de la camaradería de ellos, pero ahora había algo más…se sentía en el ambiente cuando los dos se miraban…algo que hacía que su corazón se partiera de tristeza, al sentirse sola…Desvió la mirada tratando de no mirarlos. Le hacía daño. Se topó con el rostro de Elroy Andrew quien le dedicó una sonrisa. No supo definir que era, pero supo que la anciana compartía los mismos pensamientos que ella…

-¿Y como fue que te animaste a venir Paty? – preguntó Annie con timidez

-Este…por el anuncio de la boda de Candy y Albert…cuando leí la noticia en el periódico, no lo podía creer. Entonces la abuela Martha me animó a que viniera. – miró a su abuela quien sonreía con complicidad.

Candy había estado tan feliz de ver a su amiga que no se le ocurrió preguntar el motivo de su visita.

-Oh – Candy enrojeció.

-Todo el mundo se enteró de la boda por los periódicos – añadió Archie con cierto malestar al recordar la visita de Grandchester la tarde anterior. Por suerte Albert lo había despachado.

Albert intercambió una mirada con Archie.

-Bueno si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme. – añadió Albert mirando su reloj.

-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? – Candy casi suplicó

-Lo siento, pequeña, no puedo. Pero tratare de venir temprano – sonrió.

-Yo también me voy contigo Albert – añadió Archie – Aun, no termino de hacer las estadísticas que me pediste en la mañana – admitió.

Albert se sintió un poco culpable recordando lo enojado que se sentía en la mañana en la oficina.

-Vamos entonces, el trabajo nos espera. – añadió Albert risueño…

-"Que cambio" – pensó Archie para sus adentros mientras simulaba una sonrisa.

-Quedan en su casa.

Albert se acercó a Candy y besó su frente, era la primera vez que lo hacía frente a todos, pero quería enmendarse por sus infundados celos. La tía Elroy se limitó a desviar su mirada, mientras Candy enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello. A este paso, ya no iba hacer rubia, sino pelirroja.

Archie vaciló un poco, el también quería hacer lo mismo con Annie, pero ellos no tenían nada formal como Albert y Candy, así que se limitó a guiñarle un ojo a Annie, quien se ruborizo como si la hubiera besado.

El carraspeo de una garganta llamó la atención de Candy que se había quedado embelezada mirando al infinito sintiendo como quemaba su frente y deseando que ese beso hubiera descendido hasta sus labios…

Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ella. Como si esperaran una contestación de su parte.

-¿Eh?

Paty sonrió al ver que su amiga estaba en otro mundo. Una punzada de nostalgia la apuñaló desde adentro, ella jamás volvería a sentirse así de enamorada.

-Te pregunté – dijo Annie – ¿Si iras al té que se ofrecerá esta tarde en mi casa?

-¿Al té? – Candy aún seguía en las nubes.

Miró a la tía abuela quien se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco mientras la abuela Martha sonreía con complicidad.

Si todos empezaban a notar su desmedido enamoramiento era muy probable que él también lo notara; eso, si es que ya no se había dado cuenta…y para variar el beso…Enrojeció.

Tenía que cambiar la cara de idiota que seguramente ponía cada vez que lo miraba, por una de desinterés. Trató de erguirse en su asiento mientras ponía atención a la conversación de Annie.

-Mi mamá les envió una invitación – aseguró Annie al ver que su amiga no sabía de lo que hablaba

-Claro que la recibimos – se apresuró a contestar la tía abuela viendo que la rubia estaba más allá que acá. Se llevó la servilleta a la boca tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-¿Irán?

-Por supuesto. – contestó la tía abuela

-¿Y ustedes irán? – preguntó Candy a Paty y a su abuela tratando de encontrar un pretexto para no asistir.

-Si. Annie nos invitó, también.

-Pero, tía abuela – se apuró a decir Candy – Creo que no podré asistir con mi pie así.

-Candice, para tomar el té no necesitas hacer nada con el pie. – aclaró la tía abuela

-Si, Candy, mi mamá dijo que te dará el asiento más cómodo.

El pánico que Candy sentía apenas se podía ocultar. Desde que se había comprometido con Albert no habían parado de llegarle invitaciones. Su pie había sido un buen pretexto. Pero ahora parecía no importarle a la tía abuela.

-Creo que aun no estoy lista para asistir a algo así – admitió mirando a su plato.

-Ya estas lista – aseguró la anciana

-No tienes de que preocuparte Candy, sólo irán unas cuantas personas – añadió Annie.

-Nos divertiremos mucho – dijo Paty tratando de animarla.

Candy se mordió los labios de forma dubitativa.

-Como la esposa de William – empezó diciendo la anciana – Tendrás que asistir a varias reuniones – su voz no era de reproche, sino de sabiduría – Unas veces asistirás con él y otras tendrás que ir sola. Serás recibida en las mejores familias. Ya es hora que te vayas familiarizando con este tipo de cosas.

-Aun no soy la esposa de Albert.

-Pero eres su prometida – la voz firme de la tía abuela hizo que levantara el rostro. – Y tienes que comportarte como tal. Con la frente en alto.

Su mirada recorrió las caras de las mujeres que estaban en la mesa y todas ellas asentían levemente otorgándole la razón a la tía abuela.

Albert llegó a la oficina con el corazón latiendo a su ritmo habitual y con una sonrisa ligera. Aunque no dejaba de preguntarse: ¿Por qué Terry no se había presentado?

Cuando George entró en la oficina enseguida noto el cambio de humor de William.

-¿Todo bien?

-George – pronunció su nombre debatiéndose como hacerle pagar su omisión de información – ¿Creo que pedirte que hagas una proyección de gastos para los próximos 20 años sería poco? – lo miró fijamente

El moreno sonrió ampliamente.

-Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si lo deseas, pero me alegra que te sientas mejor.

-Me porte como un tonto, frente a Candy – admitió – Me dejé dominar por los celos.

-¿Tú? – George no lo podía creer.

William se caracterizaba por su forma pensante de actuar. Oírlo decir que se había dejado dominar por los celos, era algo fuera de lo normal y sólo confirmaba que estaba enamorado. George sonrío complacido.

-Si, yo…- admitió con resignación. – Estaba tan seguro que era Terry su visitante, que no pensé en otra posibilidad…ayer se lo veía tan seguro de querer verla…- se llevó la mano al mentón - ¿Por qué crees que no haya ido?

-Tal vez piensa que es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

-No lo creo…- meditó – De todas maneras George, quiero que averigües si él aun está en Chicago.

-Lo hare…

Albert observó como George salía mientras miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente. Hubiera preferido mil veces que Candy y Terry se encontraran de una buena vez y se dijeran todo lo que tenían que decirse, a vivir con esta zozobra.

Antes de entrar a la casa de Annie, Candy suspiró con valor. Recordó todas las veces que había sido humillada por Elisa y sus amigas, y como tantas veces la habían mirado por encima del hombro. Entrar a la casa de Annie como invitada no dejaba de producirle retorcijones en el estómago.

Pero haría su mejor esfuerzo por enfrentar todo con entereza.

Al menos ahora estaba con sus amigas y contaba con la presencia de la tía abuela, que pese a toda lógica, parecía apoyarla.

-Candy querida. Que gusto que hayas venido. – saludó la señora Britter – Señora Elroy, Señora Martha, Paty. Bienvenidas a mi casa.

Candy tragó seco. El orden en el que se acostumbraba a saludar siempre era empezando por la persona más importante. Seguro la señora Britter se había equivocado.

Cuando entraron al salón y contrariamente a los pensamientos de Candy todas las mujeres que estaban ahí la saludaron con esmero y educación. Incluso hasta podría jurar que la mamá de Annie presumía con su presencia.

Fue presentada con cada una de las invitadas, a algunas ya las conocía porque eran conocidas de la tía abuela y a otras las había visto en la fiesta de compromiso. Pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con Elizabeth Robinson volvió a sentir aquella sensación de malestar que le rodeaba cuando miraba a Elisa y sus amigas.

-Candice – saludó fríamente

-Elizabeth – contestó sin evitar admirar la belleza de aquella mujer.

Era la más alta de todas las presentes y la de mirada más altiva. Candy de cuando en cuando sentía que la mirada de aquella mujer la recorría de pies a cabeza y un par de veces sus ojos se encontraron.

No pudo evitar pensar, ¿como sería si Albert y Elizabeth se hubieran comprometido?…una punzada de dolor le atravesó el alma con una fuerza mucho más arrolladora que cuando se separó de Terry.

Elizabeth, mientras tanto, quería descubrir que era lo que había visto William en ella, para proponerle matrimonio. Tenía que encontrar la forma de acercársele.

La inútil de Elisa, no había podido darle mucha información, sólo se limitaba a decirle que era una huérfana que había trabajado en los establos de su casa. Una ladrona y toda clase de sandeces para desprestigiarla. Si eso fuera cierto William se habría alejado de ella. Debía haber algo más y ella lo descubriría…

-¿Sabían que Marian también estudió en el San Pablo?

Las palabras de la señora Britter hicieron que los ojos de todas las presentes se enfocaran en la implicada. Era una mujer de unos veintitrés años más o menos, de grandes ojos color miel y con un abultado vientre que delataba su avanzado estado de gestación.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Annie

-Si, así es. – contestó algo intimidada por las miradas de todas las presentes.

Elizabeth sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Fue ahí donde conociste a William Andrew? ¿verdad? – preguntó Elizabeth con segunda intención, sin mirar a Candy.

-Si, ahí lo conocí – contestó algo confundida por el rumbo de la pregunta.

-¿Fuiste su compañera? – preguntó Candy con interés.

Albert no había hablado de su vida en el colegio con Candy y esto despertó su curiosidad.

-Podría decirse que sí. – Marian no sabía quien era Candy, ni porque su interés sobre él – Cursábamos el mismo año, pero claro en distintos salones. Ya saben que en el San Pablo nunca se mezclan entre chicos y chicas

-Cierto – se apuró a contestar Annie, mientras Paty y Candy asentían con la cabeza.

-¿Ustedes también estudiaron ahí?

-Si – contestaron las tres al unísono

Las tres se miraron y sonrieron.

-Marian – dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa que rayaba en hipocresía - Ella es Candice – dijo señalando a Candy con la mirada - La prometida de William Andrew. – completó.

Marian no pudo evitar hacerse para atrás ante la información. Se turbó levemente pero luego recompuso sus facciones.

-¿En serio? – preguntó tratando de ocultar su turbación.

-Si. – contestó Candy con una sonrisa

-Vaya, que sorpresa …

Esquivó por unos segundos la mirada mientras recuerdos del pasado la inundaban.

-¿Y cómo está él? – preguntó sin poder ocultar su interés.

-Muy bien – contestó Elroy Andrew con mirada gélida.

-Es un gusto conocer a la "prometida" de William – Marian miraba a Candy con interés – ¿Qué te pasó en el pie?

-Me caí de un árbol.

-¿De un árbol?

Estaba tratando de ayudar a unos pajaritos que se cayeron del nido - había perfeccionado su mentira a tal punto que hasta ella misma se la había creído.

-Igual que William…- meditó

-…¿? - Candy la miró sin entender

-William era igual en el San Pablo, siempre pendiente de todos los animales de las cercanías. Una que otra vez se ganó una buena reprimenda por eso.

-¿En serio?

-Si, fue por eso que nos hicimos amigos. Yo odiaba a las alimañas y empecé a gritar como loca cuando una lagartija se subió en mi uniforme. Él apareció de la nada y me rescató de ese horrible animal. Desde ahí viví eternamente agradecida con él.

"…Sus recuerdos la llevaron al momento exacto en que William saltaba de un árbol para tomar sutilmente a la lagartija. Marian lo había visto absorta y desde aquel instante quedó prendada de él. Y cómo no estarlo, si era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida. Aquel uniforme negro contrarrestaba con su rubio cabello, haciéndole ver más guapo que ningún otro chico.

Era sensible y parecía esconder un dolor lejano, pero nunca hablaba de ello.

Las veces que pudo hablar con él, fue cuando lo encontraba entre los árboles y vaya que se hizo muy asidua a visitar aquel lugar sólo por encontrarlo, para hablarle…aunque al final le rompió el corazón."

Por lo visto, hasta ahora le gusta cuidar de los desvalidos – soltó Elizabeth con frialdad mirando de pies a cabeza a Candy

Todas las miradas de las presentes estaban sobre Candy esperando su reacción.

-Si, él tiene una alma noble – acotó Candy sin inmutarse al comentario despectivo.

Elizabeth miró hacia otro lugar haciéndose la desentendida

-¿Y cómo era en el colegio? – preguntó Candy nuevamente

-Reservado, distante. Creo que era eso lo que hacía que todas estuvieran locas por él.

Candy la miraba sin saber que sentir. Si celos u orgullo. La idea de un Albert reservado y distante no iba con el Albert que ella conocía…cálido, tierno y protector.

-¿Y cómo fue que lo conociste? – se apuró a preguntar Marian antes que los recuerdos anegaran sus ojos.

-Bueno…lo conocí en la colina de Pony cerca de Lakewood. Creo que él tenía como doce años – contó Candy mientras todas las miraban con interés.

Entonces lo conociste mucho antes que yo. El tenía como catorce años cuando nos hicimos amigos. ¿Y tú cuantos años tenías?

-Seis

Todos abrieron sus ojos, incluso la tía abuela…jamás pensó que su amistad fuera tan antigua.

-Por favor pasemos a la sala de té. – pidió la señora Britter.

Apenas Albert bajó del coche, George le interceptó.

-¿Alguna novedad George?

-Si – lo miró preocupado

-Escucho

George respiró profundamente.

-Parece que el joven Grandchester estuvo merodeando por la tarde la mansión. Un guardia vio a un joven con las características de él y cuando se acercó a preguntarle a quien buscaba, se fue.

Albert se enderezó mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

-Y tal parece, que regresó a Nueva York, hoy canceló la cuenta en el hotel.

-Gracias George. – dijo Albert dubitativo.

Se llevó una mano al mentón mientras meditaba para sus adentros el proceder de Terry.

-No creo que debas preocuparte, por la señorita Candy – continuó George - Ella no está en la mansión – aclaró al ver la cara de preocupación del rubio.

-¿No? ¿Y a dónde fue?

-Según me dijo Peter, salieron con la señora Elroy a la casa de la señorita Annie para tomar el té.

Albert meditó un momento.

-¿Ya regresaron? – le preguntó a George.

-No.

-Ricardo, llévame a la casa de los Britter.

-Enseguida señor.

La tarde para Candy había sido entretenida, hubiera querido saber un poco más sobre la vida estudiantil de Albert pero la tía abuela había cambiado de tema, y muy sutilmente la había empujado para que conversara con Paty.

Una sirvienta se acercó al oído de la señora Britter para avisarle que William Andrew estaba buscando a Candy.

-Candy, parece que tu prometido te ha venido a ver. – dijo con emoción.

Tener a William Andrew en su casa era un lujo que no quien quiera podía tener.

-¿Albert? – Candy abrió los ojos con emoción mientras trataba de tomar las muletas de sus costados con premura.

Todas las presentes disimuladamente miraron hacia el umbral tratando de encontrarlo.

-¿Por qué no le pides que pase? – añadió Elizabeth con interés.

-No es necesario, nosotras ya estábamos por marcharnos – añadió Elroy Andrew fríamente.

Candy miró algo desconcertada a la tía abuela pero se limitó a seguirla. En la entrada estaba Albert esperándola con una sonrisa.

-¡Albert!

Albert había estado conversando con el señor Britter mientras esperaba a Candy. Cuando la vio su mundo entero se iluminó.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Gracias por leer el capítulo 11 de IN FRAGANTI, espero que lo estén disfrutando como yo al escribirlo.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas las chicas lindas que me leen y me dan su apoyo.

* * *

Capítulo Re-editado, re-masterizado y re-cargado. Si este capítulo te gustó déjame un review.


	12. Chapter 12

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XII**

-¿Sabías que conocí en la casa de Annie a una amiga tuya del San Pablo? - susurró Candy para que la tía abuela, que se encontraba sentada frente a ellos en la amplia sala, no la escuchara.

Estas palabras sorprendieron ligeramente a Albert que revisaba con atención la lista de invitados para el matrimonio.

-¿A quién? – preguntó Albert en el mismo tono bajo de voz para evitar que la tía los escuchara; levantó los ojos del listado que sostenía en sus manos mientras dejaba de hacer vistos a la derecha de cada nombre.

Era raro encontrar compañeros de su colegio en Chicago.

Marian…creo que era Smith…no recuerdo bien su apellido – admitió Candy sin dejar de hablar en susurros.

-¿Marian? – Albert se sorprendió levemente – No sabía que ella y Billy estuvieran de regreso – medito sin dejar de susurrar.

-¿Quién es Billy?

-Su esposo – contestó - Se casaron poco tiempo después de salir del colegio si mal no me equivoco.

-Ah…ella está esperando un bebe.

-¿Otro? – Albert parecía sorprendido.

-¿Cuántos hijos tiene? – preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

-Creo que dos y con este tres – meditó.

-¡Oh! - exclamó Candy - ¿Y fueron muy amigos?

-Más o menos – confesó Albert con cierta incomodidad - En realidad era más amigo de Billy que de Marian...

Albert viajó por unos segundos a su pasado.

"…Exactamente al momento que Billy, uno de sus compañeros de aula, le indicaba a Marian, diciéndole que ella lo miraba con interés. Albert apenas la había mirado, siempre trataba de evitar mirar a las chicas directamente a los ojos porque recibía demasiada atención de su parte…

Marian era una chica bonita y risueña. A los pocos días sin proponérselo la conoció, cuando ella gritaba desaforadamente porque una lagartija estaba en su vestido. Desde ahí la veía más seguido y poco a poco empezó a notar el desmedido interés de ella…Podría decirse que la encontraba hasta en la sopa…Albert muy educadamente trató de alejarse pero ella siempre estaba en los lugares que él solía frecuentar.

Hasta que una tarde lluviosa la encontró cerca de los establos.

-William…te estaba esperando – había dicho ella.

-¿A mí?

-Si

-¿Y por qué?

-Quiero decirte que "Si"

-¿Qué si qué? – preguntó Albert totalmente confundido.

-Que si acepto.

-¿Aceptas qué? – no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Ser tu novia.

-¿Qué? – el pobre casi se cae de espaldas ante la inesperada respuesta.

Marian le indicó una carta en la que decía: que la amaba y que era su admirador secreto.

Albert apenas pudo pestañear cuando la tenia aferrada a su cuello y tratando de besarlo.

-Espera, espera – dijo entre sus labios – Aquí hay un error, yo no escribí esa carta – se excusó mientras trataba de librase de su agarre.

-¿En serio? – Marian se lo pensó un poco.

-Si – respiró aliviado pensando que ella había entendido

-No importa, igual te acepto – nuevamente se lanzó a su cuello

En un movimiento casi brusco tomó sus muñecas y las zafó de su cuello.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no soy ni el escritor, ni el autor intelectual de esa carta…definitivamente alguien más es tu admirador.

El ruido de unos pasos los distrajo. Albert pudo ver como alguien se escabullía con sigilo. Tiempo después descubrió que había sido Billy.

-Mira Marian, aquí hay un mal entendido, el chico que te ama acaba de irse, no soy al que esperabas. – dijo levantando los hombros.

-Yo te esperaba a ti – aseguró Marian con firmeza.

Cuando Albert al fin descubrió que fue Billy el de la nota, intentó que él se animara a hablar con ella, pero Billy sólo le dijo que mejor le diera una oportunidad a Marian para conocerla mejor. Albert se quedó pasmado. Billy sólo le dijo que cuando uno ama de verdad lo que más desea, es ver al ser amado feliz, aunque no fuera en sus brazos.

Fue una de las primeras lecciones que recibió en su vida…"

-Pero parecía que Marian te conocía muy bien.

Las palabras de Candy le trajeron a la realidad.

-No lo creo – se apuró a contestar Albert sin dejar de susurrar.

Candy recordó la mirada de Marian cuando hablaba de Albert, con cierto toque de nostalgia.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – había cierto recelo en la voz de Candy.

Albert sonrió sinceramente, era obvio que se lo preguntaría aunque él se negara.

-Claro, soy todo oídos.

-Bueno… - Candy vacilaba en sus palabras – ¿Pero me prometes que me dirás la verdad? – le advirtió.

-La verdad y nada más que la verdad – levantó su mano como si estuviera frente a un juez.

Candy sonrió pero luego su rostro se tensó ligeramente.

-¿Marian fue tu primer amor?

Albert la miró divertido.

-No – contestó con sinceridad - ¿Por qué? ¿Ella te dijo algo?

-No dijo mucho…- aseguró Candy –…Era más bien la manera como hablaba, lo que me hizo pensar que entre ustedes hubo algo más – listo se lo había dicho…

Ya qué más daba, total él sabía todo de ella y porque ella también no podía saber todo de él…aunque en el fondo no estaba segura de querer saber si había habido alguien más en su vida. Se tensionó ligeramente esperando su respuesta.

Las palabras de Candy nuevamente lo llevaron al pasado…

"…No es que Marian y él tuvieran algo serio o formal sino más bien él aceptaba su compañía porque había sido la única manera de alejar a las otra muchachas que lo rondaban…Ser un Andrew siempre fue problema, las chicas eran atraídas por su apellido como abejas a la miel.

Nunca más se habían vuelto a besar, mejor dicho, ella no había intentado besarlo nuevamente…bueno si lo había intentado, pero Albert había sido más rápido para esquivarla…

Eran vísperas del festival de Mayo cuando Albert decidió que tenía que poner punto final a este juego de adolescentes que no les llevaba a ningún lado.

-Marian, tenemos que hablar.

Los ojos de Marian habían brillado con una intensidad que a él le produjo retorcijones en el estómago

-Ya les escribí a mis padres contándoles de lo nuestro. – declaró Marian de repente con emoción.

-¿De lo nuestro? – el pánico de su voz se reflejó en su rostro… para él jamás había habido un nosotros.

-Si, y están muy contentos – tomó la mano de William – Dicen que en cuanto terminemos el colegio podremos formalizar nuestro noviazgo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Aunque si quieres podremos hacerlo en las próximas vacaciones de verano?

-Espera, espera Marian…- dijo William levantando las manos – Creo que hay un mal entendido y creo ser el culpable de todo este embrollo.

-¿De que hablas William?

-De que entre tu y yo no hay nada – declaró serio.

Marian hizo algo parecido a un puchero.

-Marian, cuando salga del colegio, me iré a recorrer el mundo…no quiero ataduras de ninguna clase…- la sinceridad de sus palabras eran dolorosas.

-Pero ¿y nosotros?

-No somos nosotros. Eres tú por un lado, y soy yo, por el otro…

-Pero algún día te querrás casar y yo te esperaré…el tiempo que sea necesario. – aseguró decidida.

-No Marian…no quiero casarme ni hoy, ni mañana y tal vez nunca, lo único que quiero es dejar esta forma de vida…quiero ser libre….libre como el viento…como los pájaros…

Los ojos de Marian se cristalizaron. Pero Albert no daría su brazo a torcer, lo que menos quería en ese momento eran ataduras en su vida…

-Hay alguien que te quiere como tú mereces…- dijo Albert con pena.

-Pero… ¿y tú? – su voz se quebró

-Yo…te quiero…- admitió - Pero no de la forma que tú quieres – confesó sin vacilar.

Ahí aprendió que no había nada mejor que hablar con la verdad…"

-Entre Marian y yo…hubo un cierto tipo de amistad…- habló Albert con la verdad porque eso le había prometido…- Sobre todo porque siempre la encontraba en los lugares que yo solía frecuentar- tomó un poco de aire mientras miraba la leve tensión en las cejas de Candy - …Ella pensaba que al final del colegio podríamos formalizar una relación que nunca existió…

Candy abrió ligeramente los ojos mientras trataba de controlar sus facciones…los celos la punzaban desde adentro, imaginando a Albert con Marian.

Albert sonrió algo incomodo, pero no podía negar que poner celosa a Candy sin proponérselo era la cosa mas maquiavélicamente gratificante que le podía suceder.

-¿Una relación que nunca existió? – repitió Candy tratando de entender sus palabras.

-Marian había interpretado las cosas a su manera…totalmente alejadas de la realidad - esto le resultaba incomodo - ...Tuve que decirle que yo no sentía nada por ella y que cuando terminara el colegio me iría lejos…

Candy respiró con alivio para sus adentros, recordando que Albert parecía un vagabundo cuando lo volvió a encontrar años después.

-¿Y ella?

-Ella necesitaba alguien como Billy, su esposo.

-¿Y tú que sentiste?

-Nada, sólo quería liberarme de las ataduras de mi apellido. Marian era solamente una amiga…ya ves que cada quien ve las cosas diferente. Más o menos como lo que sentías por Neil.

-Ufff…- Candy no necesitó más ejemplos, mientras ambos sonreían.

Candy enfocó sus ojos en la lista que ella revisaba, los apellidos eran conocidos porque la tía abuela le había hablado cientos de veces de ellos pero casi no conocía a ninguno, fue entonces que se acordó de las palabras de la tía abuela…la miró de reojo sin animarse a abordar el tema. En ese momento entró una de las muchachas de servicio, quien distrajo a la tía abuela indicándole unos papeles.

-Este…Albert – volvió a llamarlo en susurros

-¿Si? – preguntó en el mismo tono.

-¿Cuándo nos casemos seguiremos viviendo aquí? ¿verdad?

Albert levantó sus ojos.

-¿La tía Elroy te dijo algo? – preguntó de repente mirando hacia donde estaba su tía.

-No – contestó demasiado rápido

-¿Candy? – la presionó Albert, sabía muy bien que tras la pregunta estaba su tía.

Candy intentó esquivar el tema…pero él la conocía demasiado bien.

-Bueno…ella me dijo que estabas pensado comprar algo cerca de las empresas. – confesó apenada con la voz más baja para que la tía no se diera cuenta.

-Lo sabía – dijo Albert agitando la cabeza en forma negativa, cuando aprendería su tía a dejar de meterse en su vida - ¿Y que te sugirió?

-Me dijo, que quería que cuando nos casáramos siguiéramos viviendo aquí. Ella ya esta muy viejita y no quiere quedarse sola.

-Candy – dijo Albert despacio – Mi tía no es tan viejita, estoy seguro que sobrevivirá sin nosotros.

-No es eso…es sólo que no me parece, que pudiendo vivir aquí tengamos que irnos a otro lugar.

Albert respiró con cierta dificultad, él había pensado en comprar un departamento para que la transición de amigos a esposos no fuera tan abrupta, sobre todo para Candy…ahí podrían dormir en cuartos separados hasta que ella lo aceptara del todo…pero en la mansión no podría hacer eso…tendrían que necesariamente dormir juntos desde el primer día…y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, sino que para él seria mas duro…porque tendría que controlar sus hormonas, sus instintos y sus sentimientos a niveles bajo cero…

Había pensado, que si vivimos aparte, sería más fácil adaptarnos a la vida matrimonial – confesó Albert tratando de hacerle ver las ventajas de estar lejos.

Candy escondió un suspiro, ella también deseaba estar lejos de todo, sólo con Albert…disfrutar de su compañía sin interrupciones. Pero le había prometido a la tía abuela disuadir a Albert para quedarse ahí.

-¿Pero a ti te gusta vivir aquí?– más que una pregunta era una aseveración

-Si – contestó Albert sin vacilar.

-¿Entonces?

Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada mientras sus almas se sincronizaban. Lo importante no era donde vivieran sino estar juntos hasta la eternidad. Era compartir sus sueños, su vida…no separarse jamás.

Un martilleo lejano fue despertando a Candy del más profundo de los sueños. Los golpeteos se habían vuelto habituales en los últimos días. Unos cuantos golpeteos más y luego todo quedó en completo silencio.

El corazón de Candy se apretujó con emoción, Albert había decidido que si se quedaban a vivir allí, debían tener un lugar más íntimo para ellos, por lo que había decidido remodelar el tercer piso del lado opuesto donde estaban las habitaciones de todos. Harían un dormitorio amplio con una pequeña salita de estar con grandes ventanales y con un cuarto de baño que superaba en tamaño a todos los de la casa. Un lugar sólo para ellos.

Tomó las muletas luego de ponerse la salida de cama y se dirigió hacia el tercer piso. Casi sin creerlo sus ojos se abrieron por lo que acababa de descubrir…el lugar estaba hermoso, amplio, lleno luz por todo lado… aún había mucho polvo flotando, pero aun así, se podía apreciar que sería espacioso y sobre todo sería de ella y de Albert…

-Candice, cierra la boca que se te va a meter el polvo.

-Tía abuela…- balbuceó Candy a manera de saludo.

Aun estaba estupefacta al ver lo distinto que se veían aquellas habitaciones que en su tiempo habían sido utilizadas para los invitados.

-Este lugar es enorme – confirmó como para ella misma.

-Creo que con los muebles quedará muy acogedor.- confirmó la anciana - William quiere trasladar parte de la biblioteca a este lugar.

Candy se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Albert le había dicho que se quedarían ahí siempre y cuando el espacio que hubiera entre ellos fuera mínimo…

-Será mejor que te vayas a cambiar. Tenemos que ir al médico. – le recordó con su típico tono implacable.

-Si tía abuela.

-Deja de decirme tía abuela - ordenó

Candy la miró afligida.

-Quiero que me digas simplemente Tía – suavizó su voz, al ver la cara de la rubia - Si te vas a casar con William entonces serás mi sobrina.

Los ojos de Candy brillaron con emoción.

-Gracias…Tía...tía Elroy – susurró algo nerviosa

-Ve a cambiarte – ordenó tratando de esconder la alegría que a ella también la envolvía.

La vio alejarse con el rabillo del ojo, mientras para sus adentros pensaba que estaba volviéndose loca al darle más confianza a la rubia. Pero sin duda Candice tenía un gran corazón y una inocencia que había logrado derribar sus barreras. Aunque jamás lo admitiría abiertamente.

Ahora se sentía en el deber moral de protegerla. Recordó que le había molestado la actitud desafiante de Elizabeth Robinson en la casa de los Britter y ni se diga el encuentro inoportuno con Marian Smith, una muchacha a la que no había recordado hasta que empezó a hablar de William. Con cierto malestar recordó que sus padres habían hablado con ella para decirle que su hija tenía una relación con William en el San Pablo. No podía negar que eran una buena familia, pero no quería que William se casara tan pronto…fue un alivio cuando él le explicó que todo era un mal entendido…

Antes de salir donde el médico, Elroy Andrew estaba nerviosa…necesitaba hablar un tema muy poco habitual con Candice. Una vez ya lo había hecho con su querida Pauna, era hora de hacerlo con Candice…

Un suave golpeteo llamó la atención de la anciana, respiró hondo antes de pedir que pasara.

-Estoy lista tía – susurró Candy en el portal, algo incomoda por la nueva forma de llamarla. Cuando se lo contara a Albert, él seguro se pondría muy contento.

-Entra por favor. Me gustaría que conversáramos antes de salir. Aun tenemos tiempo.

-Claro tía.

Candice se adentró en le cuarto de la anciana el cual conocía de memoria.

-Siéntate.

-Gracias.

Elroy volvió a tomar aire. Mientras Candy esperaba pacientemente que la anciana empezara a hablar. Seguro le quería dar recomendaciones sobre su comportamiento. A estas alturas ya estaba resignada a que la tía abuela estuviera puliendo sus modales en todo momento.

-Dentro de dos semanas serás la esposa de William. – empezó diciendo - Y creo que debes de saber que tienes ciertas obligaciones que cumplir.

Candy se limitó a hacer un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras trataba de frotarse disimuladamente con su pierna sana el yeso que le picaba.

-Una de esas obligaciones, es hacerte cargo de la casa.

-¿Yo? – abrió los ojos como platos.

-Así es. Tu serás la señora de la casa y tendrás que manejar la casa y a los empleados.

-¿Pero eso lo hace usted? – el pánico en la voz de Candy era demasiado obvio.

-Pero en cuanto te cases con William esa será tu obligación.

-¿Pero…pero usted podría seguir haciéndolo?

No creía tener la voz de mando, ni la rigidez de la tía Elroy…ni mucho menos quería desplazarla.

-Podría – dijo con voz tranquila la anciana – Pero no lo haré…porque tú serás la dueña y señora de esta casa.

-Pero…tía…- Candy bajó el rostro angustiada.

-Mira Candice…no tienes que temer…todo el personal te quiere y te respeta…además no es algo nuevo, tu has visto en los últimos meses como se maneja la casa.

-Si pero…no sé si pueda hacerlo…

-Claro que lo harás y muy bien…además yo estaré aquí para asesorarte cuando lo necesites….pero tus órdenes serán las que todos acaten… En la tarde reuniremos a todo el personal…

-Es que no se…si Albert quiera eso…

-Él te apoyará…como siempre lo hace…

Candy se estrujó el vestido con fuerza….tenía tantas ganas que el día de la boda llegara pero con esto…ya no quería que llegara…se imaginaba a la casa de cabeza y la tía Elroy dándole un infarto.

-No creo que sea buena idea – insistió la pobre pecosa al borde de la angustia.

-Candice…estoy segura que lo harás bien.

-Pero… – la miró con aflicción

-No te aflijas, que esto es de lo más normal. William es el dueño de todo y mientras era soltero yo le ayudaba con eso, pero ahora tú serás su esposa y por lo tanto tendrás que tomar la riendas de la casa.

Candy tragó seco…nunca se imaginó que ella se haría cargo de la mansión, ni en el más loco de de sus sueños.

-También como su esposa…hay otros deberes que debes cumplir- la anciana se aclaró la garganta algo incómoda.

-¿Otros?

-La vida marital en sí.

Candy ladeó la cabeza sin entenderle.

-Seguramente en la escuela de enfermería te dieron clases sobre la vida marital entre un hombre y una mujer.

-Si…creo que si…- vaciló.

-Pues bien, eso también es algo que pasará entre William y tú…como te deben haber enseñado, los hombres tienen necesidades que las mujeres deben satisfacer.

-Eso no me dijeron – en su memoria trataba de recordar esa clase.

-Pues entonces te lo digo yo…para la mujer es más una obligación y un poco doloroso también, más que para el hombre…

-¿Así?

Elroy se secó la frente con algo de incomodidad, pero satisfecha de al fin haber abordado el tema.

-¿Para usted lo fue? – preguntó inocentemente la pecosa.

-Por favor, Candice…eso es algo que no te interesa.

-Discúlpeme tía.

-Como te iba diciendo – se enderezó en su asiento tratando de mostrarse tranquila - ...Tendrás que cumplir con tus obligaciones de esposa y llevar en tu vientre al heredero de los Andrew…y creo que tienes una idea general de todo...te lo debieron explicar en la escuela de enfermería – esa era una buena salida.

Por primera vez se sintió aliviada que Candice hubiera asistido a esa escuela de pobres.

-Explicarnos exactamente…todo, no lo hicieron…pero nos dijeron…que partes del hombre y la mujer estaban implicados en la reproducción – contestó Candy con rapidez tratando de recordar esa clase…para que viera que si prestaba atención a las clases.

-Está bien…está bien…no necesito que me digas lo que te enseñaron…simplemente me basta saber con qué sabes lo básico.

-Es que…- Candy jugueteó con sus dedos - No sé si entendí bien…tía ¿me podría usted explicar mejor?

-¿Yo? – la pobre anciana casi se cae de la silla.

-Si, por favor…ya que estamos hablando sobre eso…

-Candice, yo no te voy a explicar nada de eso…- dijo la tía con nerviosismo…definitivamente hablar con Pauna había sido más fácil, no hacía tantas preguntas como esta terrible muchacha – De eso…se encargará William…- no se le ocurría que más decir.

-¿Cree que él me quiera explicar hoy en la noche? – volvió a preguntar con inocencia.

¡-NO! Por Dios santo, niña…eso lo sabrás cuando te cases…no antes…

-Pero pensé que…

-Mira mejor no pienses…es mas…ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde…- se levantó – Y ni se te ocurra hablar de esto con William antes de la boda. – sentenció drástica.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque NO…- contestó gélida

-Tía ¿cree que él sepa cómo hacerlo?

La pobre anciana no se infartó de puro milagro.

-No lo sé y tampoco me interesa. – trato de ignorar la pregunta mientras se apuraba en salir…

-Pero hace un rato, usted dijo, que él me lo explicaría y se él no sabe…entonces…

-¡Basta! – quien le mandaba a estar hablando de estas cosas con esta salvaje.

-Lo siento tía.

La pobre pecosa sabía que había metido la pata pero no entendía las contradicciones de la tía abuela…sería mejor hablarlo con Albert…él tendría más paciencia.

Mientras el doctor Martín examinaba la radiografía de Candy, ella sonreía mirando a la tía abuela a su lado, le daba una sensación de protección tenerla cerca, era como la madre que nunca tuvo…un poco pasada de años, un tanto severa pero estaba junto a ella…lo más cercano a una madre eran la señorita Pony y la hermana María pero había tantos niños que a veces se sintió sola, pero tener a la tía abuela sólo para ella era lo más cercano a la idea de una mamá. Un día se lo diría.

-Bien Candy, creo que es hora de quitarte el yeso – la voz del doctor Martín le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de satisfacción.

El golpeteo en la puerta llamó la atención de todos. Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron al ver que era Albert el que llegaba.

-Pasa Albert – dijo el doctor Martín

-Siento llegar tarde, tuve una reunión de último momento.

-Llegas a tiempo, para ver como le extraigo el yeso a Candy.

-¿Ya está bien? – preguntó el rubio con interés

-Las radiografías lo confirmaron.

Albert se acercó y le dio un beso a Candy en la frente, que para variar la hizo sonrojar. Se paró junto a ella y tomó su mano. Candy suspiró. Él siempre estaba con ella cuando más lo necesitaba.

Estar sin el yeso le hacía sentirse libre…Candy movió su pie y no pudo evitar reírse al verlo tan delgado.

-Debes tener cuidado. Además de unas cuantas sesiones de rehabilitación.

-Si doctor.

Albert caminó al lado de Candy por si necesitaba ayuda…ella aun cojeaba un poco.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros? – preguntó Candy con interés

-No, tengo aun cosas que terminar en la oficina. – confesó Albert con cierto malestar.

-Esta, bien, no te preocupes. Gracias por venir.

-Estoy feliz de verte bien…no quiero subas a los árboles mientras te recuperas del todo ¿entendido? – levantó una ceja bien definida.

Candy lo miró con cara de cachorrito triste.

Bueno, no sin que yo esté, para subirnos juntos – modificó su petición al ver la cara de Candy.-

-Está bien – sonrió.

-Gracias tía por acompañar a Candy – se giró hacia su tía.

La tía sólo sonrió, era su deber acompañarla.

Esto era otra cosa que debía Candy agradecer a Albert, darle una tía-mamá.

La tarde había llegado cuando todos se encontraban tomando café en la sala.

-Archi – dijo Candy

El implicado levantó los ojos con premura mientras tomaba un bocado de café

-¿Cuando le vas a pedir a Annie que se case contigo?

El pobre Archie sin querer escupió todo el café que tenía en la boca porque la garganta prácticamente se le cerró ante la inusual pregunta.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Candy preocupada al ver que no paraba de toser.

-Si…creo que si – contestó entre tosidos.

Candy lo miraba entre preocupada y divertida. Albert tenía una sonrisa que iba más allá de la diversión, sólo Candy era capaz de desequilibrar a su tan refinado sobrino.

Miró a su tía de reojo esperando alguna reacción desfavorable contra Candy pero para su asombro la tía seguía tomando el café como si nada. Es más, juraría que estaba algo apurada.

-¿Y bien? – presionó Candy nuevamente cuando confirmó que Archie ya podía respirar tranquilo.

Sumamente nervioso se tocó la cabeza.

-Creo que aun falta un poco para formalizar algo con Annie…primero quiero terminar la universidad.

-¿Y cuando termines se lo pedirás?

-Creo…creo que si, ya vez que entre las prácticas en la empresa y la universidad apenas tengo tiempo…- se justificó.

Todos miraron a Archie y él sin poder evitarlo se ruborizó.

-Este…si me disculpan…me retiro…tengo que estudiar – sentenció mientras se paraba…antes que Candy preguntara algo más comprometedor.

Un par de sorbos más y la tía abuela salió por las mismas.

-Yo también me retiro, voy a decir mis oraciones.

Era mejor salir antes que Candice le saliera con alguna pregunta como las de la mañana…en mala hora se había dado por andarle aconsejando.

Albert miró extrañado como su tía se retiraba.

-¿Sabes que le pasa a la tía? – preguntó con inquietud fijando sus hermosos ojos azules en su prometida.

-Creo…creo…que está un poco enojada conmigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó preocupado.

-Pasar…pasar…algo…así de grave, no…es sólo que en la mañana…-guardó silencio – Sabes que me pidió que ya no le dijera tía abuela sino sólo tía Elroy…- sonrió - Dijo que si iba hacer tu esposa entonces ella sería mi tía – recordó Candy con emoción.

-¿Y por eso se enojó?

-No, claro que no…fue después.

Albert sonrió, preguntándose que sería lo que Candy le había hecho a su tía para que estuviera tan rara...como abochornada exactamente.

-Verás, me dijo que tendría que hacerme cargo del manejo de la casa después de nuestro matrimonio - lo miró con una mezcla de ilusión y preocupación - ¿Tu crees que deba hacerlo? – preguntó con ansiedad.

-Claro Candy…estoy seguro que lo harás bien… – un apretón de emoción apretó el corazón de Albert al imaginarla a cargo de todo, dentro de muy poco ella sería su mujer, sólo suya.

-No lo sé…tal vez no esté preparada para eso…- Candy esquivó su mirada pero luego lo miró nuevamente – La tía dice que estoy lista…pero lo dudo…

-¿Y por eso se enojó?

-No…en realidad se enojó porque empezó a hablarme sobre los deberes conyugales de la pareja – Candy lo miró con atención.

Albert parecía tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Ella me dijo que para las mujeres era más doloroso que para los hombres, entonces yo le pregunté si para ella también lo fue…

-Jajajajajaja – Albert río a mandíbula batiente…sólo a Candy se le ocurría preguntarle semejante cosa.

-Albert deja de reírte – lo retó incómoda.

-Jajajaja…es que Candy…como se te ocurrió preguntarle algo así jajajaja – Albert no paraba de reír.

-Es que pensé que ella me podía explicar mejor, ya que estábamos hablando de eso – se justificó apenada -…Pero no se enojó tanto por eso – meditó.

-¿Sino por qué?

-Porque le pregunté, qué si tu sabrías como hacerlo.

Fue el turno de Albert para atorarse con el café…

-Bueno es que…la tía no me explicó bien…ella me dijo que mi deber como tu esposa, era tener al heredero de los Andrew y pues en la Escuela de enfermería sólo nos dieron lo básico y yo me preguntaba…

Albert se aclaró un poco la garganta mientras la miraba sumamente divertido.

-Ven – le dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

Muy sutilmente la encaminó hasta el pequeño jardín fuera de la casa y se sentaron en una banca mientras miraban el atardecer…

-Candy, el tener un heredero no es una obligación, sino es algo entre tú y yo…y el saber cómo hacerlo, tampoco es algo que necesitas saber cómo teoría, sino simplemente sentir…no es necesario que nadie te lo explique…sólo se siente…- habló claro mirando al firmamento, mientras en su cuerpo las emociones luchaban por salir a flote.

-Yo pensé…que alguien te lo debía enseñar…- vaciló

-Juntos…los descubriremos cuando llegue el momento…

-¿El día de la boda?- Candy no sabía muy bien a lo que se debía enfrentar…

-No hay prisa…lo que tenemos tú y yo, va más allá de cualquier esquema…

Albert levantó su brazo y lo puso sobre los hombros de Candy con ternura, ella automáticamente se inclinó en su abrazo, sintiéndose tan cerca…deseando que aquel día llegara…él se giró y besó su cabeza…Candy levantó su rostro para fundirse en aquel azul, esperando que nuevamente le llevara a aquel mundo desconocido por medio de un beso, pensando que nadie los miraba…

Pero desde varios puntos de la mansión eran observados muy minuciosamente.

La tía Elroy, los miraba desde su habitación…era cierto que Candice rompía sus esquemas y tal vez por eso era que William la amaba tanto, esta afirmación la hizo estremecer, pero era inútil callar lo obvio, bastaba mirarlos para saberlo… Suspiró contra su voluntad al reconocer que ella también la quería….Pauna había sido más dócil en todo sentido, pero Candice iba siempre más allá de sus expectativas…igual que William…sin duda habían nacido el uno para el otro. Meditó sin perderlos de vista.

Archie también los observaba con atención, debería agradecerles por darle un ejemplo de cómo se debe amar…las miradas que ellos intercambiaban era algo digno de imitar…últimamente había hecho lo mismo con Annie, claro, ella no respondía como Candy, que pese a su sonrojo siempre miraba a Albert, Annie por el contrario se limitaba a inclinar su cabeza evitando mirarlo…su noviazgo había sido casi forzado pero ahora con el ejemplo de su tío, miraba el amor desde otro punto de vista…como algo que se siente con cada roce, con cada mirada…

George también se detuvo frente a la ventana para mirarlos con detenimiento…sonrió para sus adentros al confirmar con esta imagen, que sus sospechas habían sido ciertas…habían nacido el uno para el otro.

En otro punto de la mansión también se escucharon unos suspiros conjuntos…

-Si yo estuviera en el lugar de la señorita Candy…me lanzaría al cuello del señor – dijo Rita en medio de un suspiro.

Todas quieren hacer lo mismo cuando lo ven…pero Candy es diferente – aclaró Dorothy – Por eso él, la ama tanto…

-Parecen viejas chismosas. – recriminó el mayordomo a sus espaldas – Vayan a sus tareas y dejen en paz a los señores.

Cuando las muchachas se alejaron fue su turno para fisgonear disimuladamente y no pudo evitar suspirar, al mirarlos sentados como si hubieran salido de un cuadro…

Albert acarició sutilmente el hombro de Candy…mientras ella se estremecía bajo su roce. En este momento podía confesarle sus sentimientos…pero quería disfrutar cada etapa de su relación. Primero fueron amigos, tan amigos que pudieron conocerse a niveles casi impensables, incluso vivieron juntos rompiendo todas las reglas de la sociedad entera, creando casi una dependencia mutua del uno por el otro…fue esta convivencia la que los volvió inseparables…

Pero la profunda amistad también revuelve los sentimientos y ahora estaban en la etapa que generalmente pasa rápido, esa etapa en la que descubren que no era simplemente amistad lo que sentían sino algo más, en el punto exacto en el que la atracción rebasa todos los límites de la sensatez, buscando cualquier pretexto para estar juntos, para provocar un roce o simplemente una mirada que acelere el alma y ponga alerta los sentidos…en ese punto en el que se siente que se puede tener el mundo y al mismo tiempo no…ahora sólo quería disfrutar de esta etapa preliminar al noviazgo…él la enamoraría despacio…sin apuros…sin presiones…quería borrar cualquier otro residuo del pasado y que ella lo amara sin limitaciones y sin comparaciones…y si para eso tenía que esperar un poco, lo haría…porque sabía que al final la recompensa sería amarla sin límite.

Candy podía escuchar los latidos fuertes del corazón de Albert sabiendo que su corazón latía a su ritmo. Estaba enamorada irremediablemente y sin salida de su mejor amigo….y con esta confirmación todo en su vida estaba cambiando… ahora podía volar con una mirada y hundirse en la agonía ante su ausencia…había vuelto de la noche a la mañana…del llanto a la alegría…ni si quiera podía comprender como fue que pudo llorar por alguien que no fuera él…y él teniendo todo ese poder para hundirla en la tristeza más profunda, simplemente, él era la última persona que la haría llorar…

Desde este momento contaría minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo el tiempo que faltaba para unir su vida con la de él.

Albert reclinó la cabeza sobre la de Candy con ternura, apretándola contra su cuerpo, mientras el sol descendía lentamente bajo el cielo de Chicago…

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Gracias por leer el capítulo 12 de IN FRAGANTI, espero que lo estén disfrutando como yo al escribirlo.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas las chicas lindas que me leen y me dejan un review.

Al final de este capítulo deliré como tienen idea…creo que Albert va más allá del hombre perfecto. Creo que tienen una idea más clara del porque Albert aun no le confiesa su amor…

* * *

Capítulo re-editado, re-masterizado y re-cargado. Si te gustó este capítulo déjame un review.


	13. Chapter 13

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XIII**

Las campanas de la catedral repiqueteaban con severidad, anunciando a los cuatro vientos que la ceremonia estaba por iniciar. El sol aun no llegaba al cenit, pero igual alumbraba con su esplendor a todo Chicago. El cielo se había engalanado de azul celeste y una suave brisa recorría todos los rincones de la gran ciudad.

Uno a uno los invitados iban llegando a la imponente iglesia ataviados con los más suntuosos trajes y adornados por las más lujosas joyas.

Ser parte de los invitados les hacía sentirse importantes. Y como no estarlo, si se casaba uno de los empresarios mas poderosos de Norte América. Las invitaciones sólo habían llegado a las familias de más alcurnia y abolengo de la sociedad americana.

Innumerables flashes deslumbraban de cuando en cuando en la entrada tratando de captar a los personajes más importantes para engalanar la columna de sociales de todos los periódicos y revistas del país entero.

Elisa Leegan sonrió altiva ante su inminente importancia, mientras miraba con desprecio a la gente común que se había aglomerado con curiosidad en la entrada de la iglesia. Por suerte, todos ignoraban el suplicio de estos días esperando la tan ansiada invitación. Por un momento llegó a pensar que nunca llegaría, pero en el fondo sabía que la tía abuela terminaría imponiéndose, si esa huérfana del demonio se empecinaba en no invitarlos. Lo que desconocía era, que fue la misma Candy la que se compadeció en invitarlos a último momento, total eran de la familia.

Tomó el brazo de su hermano y se dirigió altiva entre los fotógrafos, siguiendo de cerca a sus padres.

Neil, por el contrario se sentía acongojado, tragaba de cuando en cuando con dificultad, tratando de amortiguar el dolor de ver a la chica de sus sueños casarse con su tío. Todo en su vida había sido un error. Un maldito ¡error! Si tan sólo hubiera sido dulce cuando ella llegó por primera vez a su casa, seguramente sería él quien la estuviera esperando en el altar. Respiró resignado, de nada servía pensar en lo que pudo ser…ahora era tarde…siempre había sido muy tarde…

Ajenos a todo alboroto se encontraban los novios en lugares distintos. La tradición decía que no debían verse el día de la boda y por si las dudas la tía Elroy había enviado a William dos días antes hacia la mansión de los Cornwell que después de tantos años cerrada se había abierto nuevamente ante la llegada de sus dueños. Los papás de Archie habían decidido regresar definitivamente con el pretexto de la boda de William, querían compartir más tiempo con su ahora único hijo, Archie.

Visiblemente nervioso Albert trataba de ajustar los broches de oro con la insignia de los Andrew en su camisa. Por suerte Archie que estaba listo, le ayudó con premura y cierta diversión al ver a su tan centrado tío totalmente nervioso.

-Deja de moverte – le sugirió

-Lo siento. Creo que estoy retrasado.

-No – aseguró Archie contrariamente tranquilo frente a su tío – Aun tenemos tiempo.

-No quiero llegar tarde.

-No lo harás.

-Estoy nervioso – admitió

-Se te nota – rió divertido – Sin duda, unos días sin ver a Candy te ponen más nervioso todavía.

Albert lo miró lentamente, sopesando en sus adentros admitir o no la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Tienes razón…eso me pone más nervioso. . – sonrió algo apenado.

-Ella estaba peor que tú – le contó, bajando la voz como si fuera un secreto – Hoy, me preguntó como cien veces si estabas bien, creo que quería asegurarse que no te hubieras arrepentido jajajaja.

-Es bueno saberlo – declaró aliviado sabiendo que Candy lo extrañaba - ¿Y ella estaba bien?

-Mmm – Archie fingió pensarlo – Si te digo que saco a la tía abuela de sus casillas un par de veces ¿crees que sea suficiente para asegurarte que estaba bien?

-Jajajaja. – ambos intercambiaron miradas divertidas - Si, con eso me basta… ¿Y qué le hizo?

-Quería usar coletas con el velo creo…y para variar dijo que se había olvidado sus votos…eso casi mata a la tía abuela.

-Jajaja - rió con ganas imaginado la cara de tragedia de su tía.

-Listo – anunció Archie al terminar de ajustar los broches.

-Gracias.

Albert se dio un último vistazo antes de salir, respiró profundamente tratando que el corazón dejara de estar con esa especie de taquicardia que casi no lo había dejado dormir.

Sin saberlo, Candy compartía sus mismos sentimientos y al igual que él, ella tampoco había podido dormir…una especie de alegría y angustia le habían despertado en la madrugada, al saber que el tan ansiado día al fin había llegado.

-George – dijo Candy – ¿Cree que Albert ya habrá llegado?

George la miró por el retrovisor tratando de ocultar una sonrisa…se veía tan linda…seguro William quedaría boquiabierto cuando la mirara.

-Si señorita Candy. – contestó mientras volvía a poner los ojos en el camino.

Más le valía tener los cincos sentidos puestos sobre el camino, ya que si un solo pelo del tocado de Candy se movía de su sitio por su causa, William lo degollaría vivo. Sonrió nuevamente cuando recordó su protector pedido…

"…

-Tú eres el único en el que confío, para llevar a Candy hasta la iglesia.

Le había confesado casi con preocupación.

-¿Y a ti, quien te llevará?

-Ricardo o incluso yo mismo podría ir manejando, eso es lo de menos.

-Como tú digas. William – no había objetado ninguna orden... ¿quien puede objetar ante un hombre enamorado? …"

-George… ¿No estamos yendo un poco lento? – la pregunta de Candy lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-No, señorita Candy…así les daremos tiempo a los invitados para que lleguen a la iglesia antes que nosotros.

-Ah – Candy no dejaba de juguetear con sus dedos…parecía que el auto iba en cámara lenta….

Se sintió aliviada cuando al fin divisó las cúpulas de la iglesia. Y el inusual aglomeramiento de gente en los alrededores.

-¡Llegó Candy! – fue la voz de uno de los niños del hogar de Pony que haría de paje junto con otros compañeritos por pedido especial de la novia.

El corazón de Albert se detuvo abruptamente ante el anuncio. Al fin había llegado. Respiró aliviado. Por un momento se sintió tonto por la desmedida preocupación en la que se había sumergido desde la mañana. Sólo su tía se dio cuenta del cambio casi imperceptible de su rostro. Simuló una sonrisa al constatar el nerviosismo de su querido sobrino, era raro mirarlo así. Observó silenciosamente como se acomodaba la corbata y se arreglaba la chaqueta, alistándose para el momento tan esperado.

-Creo que ya debemos ingresar – dijo Elroy con su voz inusualmente dulcificada hacia su sobrino.

Albert se limitó hacer un leve asentimiento de cabeza tratando de no mostrar lo ansioso que se sentía por dentro. Una leve señal de Elroy dio inició a la música. Mientras se tomaba del brazo de su adorado William que dentro de contados minutos dejaría de ser sólo suyo…

George abrió la puerta del carro a la novia, que entre nerviosa y complicada estiró la mano para poder salir. Ahí estaba Archie listo para ayudarla…abrió los ojos con asombro al descubrir aquel ángel bajar del Roll Royce. Trato de recomponer sus facciones para que no notaran su turbamiento.

-¡Wow Candy!…. Creo que Albert se desmayará al verte – afirmó.

-Jajaja – rió Candy emocionada al saber que él ya estaba esperándola tras esas paredes.

-Creo que se quedará sin respiración – añadió Annie secundando a su novio mientras le acomodaba el velo.

-Yo diría sin pensamientos – añadió Paty – Estas muy linda Candy.- afirmó asegurándose que el ramo estuviera en la posición correcta.

-Gracias…- contestó levemente apenada.

Varia gente se aglomeró para verla, querían ver de cerca a la mujer que había logrado conquistar el corazón del guapo empresario, pero Candy estaba tan nerviosa que apenas se percató de esto.

Archie le extendió su brazo orgulloso para encaminarla en la iglesia. Candy le había pedido que la entregara en el altar, porque era como su hermano. Él había aceptado más que alagado por ser considerado para tan alto honor.

La ceremonia inició con la entrada del novio quien iba acompañado por su solemne tía, a una marcha lenta para dar tiempo a la demorada novia y teniendo como punto fijo el altar.

A su paso cientos de ojos se posaban con interés sobre él. Sin querer iba arrancando suspiros disimulados de todas aquellas mujeres con ojos en la cara.

Marian Smith, quien se encontraba entre los invitados no pudo evitar pensar que ella había soñado con este momento…y comprobaba que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aun su corazón se sacudía cuando lo volvió a ver, tan alto, tan rubio y sin duda, más guapo de lo que recordaba…suspiró con nostalgia.

Elizabeth Robinson apretó el pequeño bolso que sostenía con fuerza….maldiciendo para sus adentros…por no ser a ella a la que él esperara en el altar.

Varios corazones junto con sus ilusiones se iban rompiendo con su caminar….Cuando llegara al altar todas las esperanzas de las muchachas casaderas se perderían en el aire.

Albert llegó al altar en un tiempo que creyó demasiado. Se giró automáticamente para poder ver en todo su esplendor la entrada de "su novia". Quería guardar cada segundo de este momento.

En cuanto la novia entró repiquetearon los últimos dos campanazos anunciando que la ceremonia acababa de iniciar.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con emoción al mirar el interior de la iglesia adornada de principio a fin con las dulce Candy…su mirada llegó con anhelo hasta el altar mayor donde estaba él, su mejor amigo, su príncipe de la colina, su primer amor, ¡su gran amor!. Esperándola.

Tragó con fuerza tratando de ocultar la alegría suprema que de pronto inundo sus ojos al confirmarlo…jamás pensó ser tan feliz como en este preciso momento…ni siquiera en los últimos sueños imaginando a Albert esperándola en el altar alcanzaba la perfección de este instante.

De niña siempre soñó con su príncipe…bailar con él, volverlo a ver, encontrarlo… pero en sus sueños más profundos siempre ocultó aquel deseo imposible: de casarse con él. Pero ahora la realidad rebasaba a todos sus sueños, incluso a los más recónditos.

El coro la acompañaba con su suave cantar y su paso pausado. Vestida de blanco satín, parecía ser una rosa más…pero sin duda la más hermosa de todas.

Archie, orgulloso la encaminaba con su natural elegancia. Por un momento pensó que tal vez en otra vida…él la hubiera estado esperando en lugar de su tío….sonrió apenado…nadie mejor que su tío para hacerla feliz, como sólo ella se lo merecía…miró a Annie confirmando que ahí estaba su verdadero camino.

Neil sintió como su alma caía en sombras…no debía haber venido…..todo por las malditas apariencias….¿quien se preocupaba de su corazón? Tragó seco ante la impotencia de perder al ser amado sin siquiera haber tenido una sola oportunidad para demostrarle que él también le hubiera podido hacer feliz…Quitó sus ojos con premura cuando por su lado pasó, miró hacia el lado contrario en un gesto que su hermana interpretó como desprecio…Elisa sonrió triunfante…al menos su hermano aún compartía sus sentimientos.

Albert tomó la mano de Candy en cuanto Archie se la entregó. La apretó suavemente reconociéndola con su sólo tacto, ambos sonrieron nerviosos…pero sólo la sonrisa de Albert se pudo apreciar. El rostro de Candy estaba cubierto por el velo.

Candy sintió que se quedaba sin aire cuando Albert le susurró con dulzura.

-Te extrañé.

La pecosa se quedó sin palabras, ni pensamientos durante algunos minutos…como siempre sucedía cuando él le hablaba de esa manera tan suya…por suerte el velo no permitía que nadie se diera cuenta de la cara de idiota que seguramente había puesto con semejante recibimiento…tuvo que parpadear varias veces para volver a este mundo…

La ceremonia inició con toda la rigurosidad y la solemnidad de la época.

Con cada palabra, con cada gesto, con cada movimiento del sacerdote iban uniéndose sus vidas.

Vidas, que habían estado unidas desde el inicio de la creación del universo, pese a que ellos lo ignoraban…

De cuando en cuando sus rostros se giraban buscando los ojos del otro, intercambiando suaves sonrisas cargadas de amor.

-Yo, William Albert Andrew, te tomo a ti,…- Albert la miró con profundidad - …Candice White como mi legítima esposa…para amarte y respetarte…- sus votos eran dichos no sólo con sus labios sino con toda su alma…

Candy miraba atenta y casi inmóvil de la emoción, temiendo que sólo fuera un sueño y que al menor movimiento Albert desapareciera de su vida…

Pero para su sosiego el sacerdote le dio la palabra una vez que el novio terminó sus votos.

-Yo, Candice White, te tomo a ti, William Albert Andrew como mi legítimo esposo…para amarte y respetarte…- Candy miraba con adoración al hombre de sus sueños… a su príncipe de la colina, quien la miraba con atención y con una sonrisa tierna dibujada en su rostro.

Por un momento sólo fueron los dos, futuro y horizonte, uniéndose ante Dios y ante los hombres…despertando a la vida con esta unión, despertando a la libertad de amar a la persona correcta desde que sus corazones se habían encadenado el uno al otro sin darse cuenta…

-Y yo los consagro marido y mujer, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo…- el sacerdote levantó la mano para darles la bendición mientras terminaba la oración.

Todo el mundo miraba absorto aquella unión. Mientras los novios habían olvidado durante todo este tiempo la presencia de los invitados…era como si sólo fueran los dos.

-Puede besar a la novia. – fue la aseveración final del sacerdote.

Albert se acercó despacio para levantar sutilmente el velo, no pudo evitar admirarse al ver lo hermosa que estaba...sus ojos resplandecían como luceros, su sonrisa no sólo iluminaba su rostro sino también su vida.

Candy temblaba de emoción mientras con algo de desilusión esperaba que el beso llegara a su frente o máximo a su mejilla…era lo más lógico frente a más de quinientos invitados.

Pero para su asombro el rostro de Albert fue descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios…Candy automáticamente cerró los ojos cuando sintió su tibio roce y por un momento sintió que temblaba como si fuera una hoja al viento…

¡Ave María Purísima!, quería echarle los brazos en el cuello y no soltarlo jamás pero entre el ramo y el velo apenas pudo corresponder con dulzura…

Los aplausos lograron sepáralos. Candy pestañeó unas cuantas veces totalmente atónita ante la fuerza de atracción de aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Albert sonrió con aquella sonrisa que sólo tenía para ella….sólo para ella….

Tomó su mano para colocarla en su brazo con ternura…ahora era ¡su mujer! Y él era suyo….

Cuando se giraron innumerables flashes los cegaron por unos segundos y así tan despacio como entraron volvieron a salir, recibiendo a su paso miles de caricias a manera de felicitación.

El Roll Royce negro fue el último en llegar a la mansión Andrew donde sería la fastuosa recepción. Y en todo este tiempo sus manos se habían entrelazado a la perfección. Habían intercambiado miradas llenas de amor mientras un encubridor silencio los envolvía...era un momento tan especial que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romperlo…no había necesidad de palabras simplemente les bastaba con saber que sus vidas de ahora en adelante irían por el mismo camino…

George se limitaba a conducir en silencio…ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlos por el retrovisor…por un momento pensó que se habían bajado pero sus respiraciones acompasadas le confirmaron que estaban atrás.

La mansión estaba atestada de gente por todo lado y luego del protocolo implacable impuesto no sólo por su tía, sino por las tradiciones de la época pudieron bailar el primer vals como esposos…

Un baile suave y acompasado los envolvió poco a poco…

-Estás bellísima – le susurró cerca del oído.

-Gra…gracias - tartamudeó.

Candy esquivó su mirada porque sentía que empezaba a hiperventilar…

-Hay tanta gente… – comentó mirando a su alrededor mientras Albert la hacía girar sutilmente.

-¿En serio? – preguntó sin dejar de mirarla – La verdad es que me tienes deslumbrado, no he podido apartar mis ojos de ti, desde que te vi entrar en la iglesia. – confesó

Un pestañeo incrédulo acompañado de un ligero rubor fue la muda respuesta de Candy, a la que Albert correspondió con un suave apretón en su mano.

Aun no podía creer que su Príncipe de la Colina la tuviera en sus brazos y menos aún que fuera su "esposo"…

-Mi Príncipe de la Colina…- suspiró

-¿Aún me consideras tu príncipe de la colina? – preguntó incrédulo y con una tierna sonrisa.

¡Oh, por Dios!, había estado pensando en voz alta. Sonrió apenada. Sólo a ella le pasaba esta clase de cosas. Sólo a ella se le podía haber ocurrido confesarle al mismísimo Príncipe de la Colina que él fue su primer amor...claro en esa época los dos ignoraban que era él…pero igual no dejaba de sentirse apenada cada vez que recordaba habérselo contado…

-Siempre – contestó decidida.

¿Ya que más daba? Si había metido ella misma la pata, lo mínimo que podía hacer era contarle toda su verdad.

Albert se estremeció ante esta confesión. Saber que fue su primer amor, era algo único, pero que ella lo considerara aún como "su Príncipe de la Colina" adquiría un significado aún más profundo.

-Entonces "mi princesa" ¿me permitiría besar su mejilla?

¿Acaso la había llamado "mi princesa"? Candy pestañeó al borde del delirio… y sólo hizo un tímido asentimiento de cabeza. A este paso se quedaría muda por el resto de su vida. Albert se inclinó para besarla sutilmente en la mejilla, pero sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a la comisura de sus labios, anhelando volverlos a saborear. Candy tembló como una hoja entre sus brazos con este tenue roce.

Varias parejas se fueron uniendo poco a poco al baile acompasado de los novios cuando inició la siguiente melodía.

Annie y Paty estaban pendientes del tocado de la novia en todo momento, como sus damas de honor.

-¿A qué hora saldrán a la luna de miel? – preguntó Annie con curiosidad, mientras le arreglaba el tocado, aprovechando que Albert se había alejado unos cuantos pasos con uno de los miembros del consejo de la familia.

-Me dijo Albert, que en una hora. Es que él irá manejando y no queremos hacernos muy tarde. – les contó Candy bajando la voz.

-Todo el mundo se muere por saber a dónde irán – continuó Annie con una sonrisa - Piensan que irán a un lugar sofisticado y elegante – comentó dando eco a los innumerables comentarios que había venido escuchado durante toda la fiesta.

-Es que nadie sabe lo que a nosotros nos hace felices…- meditó Candy con alegría recordando cuando él le dijo: que a la gloria y a la riqueza él prefería la naturaleza…igual que ella.

-Cierto – añadió Paty - ¿Irán aquel lugar cerca de Lakewood que nos contaste?

-Si – contestó Candy – Así, George lo podrá localizar de inmediato si surge algún inconveniente, es que están en medio de unas negociaciones muy importantes por unas inversiones o algo así.

-Eso mismo me comentó Archie – añadió Annie con rapidez – Pero me dijo que Albert había dicho que prefería perder el negocio a perder su luna de miel ¡contigo! ahhhhh – suspiró románticamente deseando que algún día Archie también la prefiriera a ella sobre todas las cosas.

-Que romántico – completó Paty sin evitar suspirar.

-Albert me pidió que escogiera el lugar donde quería que vayamos de luna de miel…- les comentó Candy – Por eso escogí la cabaña, así Albert estará tranquilo y yo también…

-Muy bien pensado…- meditó como para sí misma Paty, mientras comprobaba para sus adentros que tanto Albert como Candy siempre pensaban en los demás antes que en si mismos…

Candy la miró por un momento ahogando las ganas de contarle el pequeño secreto que Albert le había compartido hace poco…Él había enviado todo un equipo de investigadores hacia el viejo continente, para buscar algo más sobre la muerte de su sobrino, le había confesado que algo dentro de él, le decía que Stear no estaba muerto. Sabía que había varios campos de concentración para los soldados atrapados en combate…había una remota posibilidad que Stear estuviera entre ellos…eran soldados dados por muertos…pero aún con vida…y Albert se aferraba a la última esperanza que le quedaba.

Desde lejos Neil se debatía entre acercarse o no a la novia…tomó un vaso de whisky y se armó de valor.

-Este…Candy… ¿me concederías esta pieza…por favor?

Las tres lo miraron asombradas. El primer pensamiento de Candy fue negarse rotundamente pero fueron las dos últimas palabras las que hicieron que se fijara con atención en los ojos suplicantes de Neil…había tanto dolor…que se conmovió.

Con un leve asentimiento aceptó, mientras Paty y Annie la miraban como si hubiera enloquecido.

-Gra…gracias… - balbuceó Neil.

Candy lo miró extrañada, eran palabras que jamás pensó escuchar de él.

-Yo…sólo quería…quería…desearte que…seas muy feliz…te lo mereces, siempre fuiste bien…- balbuceaba Neil casi impactado por bailar con Candy por primera vez - …También…quería…quería pedirte…perdón por todo lo que te hice…- inclinó el rostro avergonzado.

-No hace falta que te disculpes Neil… - Candy lo miraba absorta, incrédula…impactada ante tales palabras.

-Es necesario…- la miró con una especie de sonrisa entristecida

Albert no los perdía de vista. Por más que Neil fuera su sobrino odiaba verlo cerca de Candy.

-¿No creo que la rapte? – dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

Se giró automáticamente y a la vez reacio.

-Marian – saludó con una venia y una ligera sonrisa – Billy – añadió al ver a su amigo.

-William, que gusto haber vivido, para verte casado - comentó Billy.

-Jajajaja – rieron juntos.

-La verdad, llegué a pensar que nunca te casarías – confesó Billy divertido – "Enamorado"… - complementó con complicidad.

William lo miró divertido, él también había creído lo mismo durante un buen tiempo.

Marian ocultó con habilidad aquellos recuerdos dolorosos de su rechazo. Se había hecho tantas ilusiones…con aquel hombre que le rompió el corazón, pero verlo casado era como si nuevamente abrieran su herida...ella amaba a su esposo pero también había amado a William…él había sido su primer amor…y el primer amor nunca se olvida. Esquivo su mirada mientras miraba con cierta melancolía a Candy…y la adoración con la que William la miraba, debía admitir que a ella jamás la había mirado así. Pero Billy, si, se apretó contra su brazo.

-Si me disculpan, creo que voy en su rescate.

-Adelante – Billy sonrió complacido al ver que su amigo también era capaz de amar con la misma intensidad con la que defendía sus principios.

Albert esquivó unas cuantas parejas antes de acercarse hasta su objetivo.

-¿Me permites? – Albert dio un ligero golpe en el hombro de Neil.

Casi sin opción se alejó. Aliviado por primera vez de haber hecho lo correcto.

-¿Neil te estaba molestando?

-No…- contestó casi asombrada – Me pidió disculpas, ¿lo puedes creer?

-A veces la gente obra mejor cuando madura – meditó Albert.

-¿Crees que sea eso?

-Es una posibilidad.

Dieron un par de vueltas mientras Albert se fijaba como Neil era interceptado por su hermana.

-¿Por qué demonios fuiste a bailar con la huérfana? – le reclamó Elisa.

Neil levantó los hombros, sabía que su hermana tenía amargada el alma. Pero él estaba cansado de ser influenciado por su maldad.

-Fui a congraciarme con la nueva Tía – sonrío Neil

-¡Eres un estúpido!

-Ahora ella es tan poderosa como el tío, y más vale tenerla de amiga que de enemiga – sentenció Neil mientras se alejaba.

Elisa miró como su hermano se alejaba y volvió su mirada hacia la pareja de novios…dio un zapatazo tratando de desahogar todo el rencor hacia Candy, pero sabía que en el fondo su hermano tenía razón. Y esto hacía que la odiara mucho más…La mirada inquisidora de la tía abuela hizo que fingiera una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que te vayas a cambiar, saldremos dentro de poco – susurró Albert

-¿Ya? – preguntó Candy con emoción.

-Si, ya todo está listo. - confirmó

-No me demoro. – afirmó Candy deteniéndose.

Albert la acompañó hasta las gradas donde Annie y Paty ya la estaban esperando para ayudarle.

Antes de partir Candy tenía que tirar el ramo y para el asombro de todos fue a caer en las manos de Paty. Quien se quedó atónita ante este hecho. Annie miró con algo de desilusión como el ramo había apenas rosado sus dedos mientras Archie respiraba visiblemente aliviado.

Elisa la odio aún mas…tenía que ser la tonta de Paty la que se llevara el ramo….de nada había servido el empujón que había recibido de Elizabeth para quitarla de su camino en el inútil intento por atrapar el maldito ramo de la huérfana del demonio para ser la siguiente novia, la muy idiota había lanzado directo a las manos de su amiga, que estaba más que visto que se quedaría solterona por el resto de su vida…Varios empujones desestabilizaron a la pelirroja…todos querían ver como los novios se marchaban a su luna de miel…algo molesta se levantó en puntillas para ver como la rubia sonreía como si tuviera el mundo a sus pies y decía con sus manos Adiós.

-Al fin, solos – fueron las palabras de Candy cuando doblaron la esquina.

-Jajajaja- rió Albert divertido – Tienes razón… ¡al fin, solos! – pero su significado era distinto para ambos.

Albert se aflojó la corbata con una mano mientras conducía con la otra y Candy se acomodó levemente la falda.

Entre comentarios, risas y anécdotas fueron viajando sin prisa hacia su destino.

Ellos habían viajado varias veces en este auto, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacían como esposos y pese a toda la responsabilidad que sobre ellos pesaba se sentían tan ligeros como el viento.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Albert se detuvo, sin darle tiempo a Candy ni para pestañear la alzó ágilmente en sus brazos antes de entrar a la pequeña cabaña.

-Es la tradición – susurró Albert en medio de una sonrisa.

Candy se limitó a mirarlo con devoción, apenas pudo sonreír mientras un tenue rubor cubría sus mejillas. Esto iba más allá de sus expectativas.

Cuando los pies de Candy tocaron el suelo, la realidad cayó ante ella como un rayo….Habían estado varias veces en este lugar pero ahora era diferente. No recordaba haber sentido tantas mariposas en su estómago como en este momento. Una mezcla de contradicciones la inundaban. Había ansiado tanto estar con él a solas, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de querer estarlo…se mordió los labios.

En ese momento una tenue luz iluminó la estancia. Albert había encendido una lámpara. La tarde estaba muriendo y casi no había luz natural.

Los ojos de Candy recorrieron el lugar mientras se acostumbraban a las ligeras penumbras…el lugar había cambiado ligeramente desde la última vez que estuvieron allí. Los muebles eran nuevos y de madera. Y lo que más llamaba la atención era un gran sofá frente a la chimenea, se lo veía muy cómodo.

-Lo cambiaste todo – murmuró Candy dando unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si, todo está muy bonito… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Todo estaba deteriorado, además este será nuestro refugio.

"Nuestro refugio", nuestro refugio, nuestro refugio…estas palabras repiquetearon en la cabeza de Candy y desbocaron las mariposas de su estómago…ya no sólo era de Albert sino también suyo…lo miró de soslayo mientras él terminaba de meter las maletas.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No, ya sólo falta traer la caja de los víveres…

Candy se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta de la recamara donde ella solía dormir aprovechando que Albert había salido por los víveres. Pero allí ya no estaba su cama sino un escritorio con unas tres sillas y algunos estantes con algunas carpetas. Es más, le parecía más pequeña de lo que era.

-Aquí será mi pequeño despacho – dijo Albert a sus espaldas con voz tenue.

Candy se sorprendió al sentirlo tan cerca. Pero había otras preguntas que rondaban su mente. Si este era su despacho, entonces ¿Ella dónde dormiría? La única habitación restante era la de Albert. ¡Oh, oh!

-Esta habitación era muy pequeña – le explicó Albert – Te sentirás mejor en esta.

Ambos caminaron unos cuantos pasos. Albert abrió la puerta contigua y le dio paso para que Candy pasara. Los ojos de Candy se abrieron maravillados, ella había conocido esta habitación pero ahora no tenía nada que ver con la última vez que la había visto, antes sólo había una cama, un pequeño velador y una silla donde Albert ponía su mochila. Pero ahora esto parecía el cuarto de un rey. Había una cama enorme con sus veladores y una enorme peinadora con su silla y todo a juego. La ventana parecía más grande y las cortinas combinaban con el edredón. Había una lamparita en cada velador junto con una pequeña alfombra azul. Esta habitación estaba más grande de lo que recordaba.

-No creí que esta habitación fuera tan grande – meditó Candy mientras se adentraba con timidez.

-En realidad, no era tan grande - Albert llevó la mano para sus cabellos con cierta incomodidad – Hice que ampliaran esta habitación para que entraran todo los muebles, por eso la otra habitación quedó más pequeña.

-Quedó muy bonita.

Candy miró todo el dormitorio cayendo cuenta que sólo había una cama…y claro esa sería la cama de los dos….tragó despacio…empezó a descifrar poco a poco la vida marital a la cual se refería la tía abuela.

Ella había pensado que sería como antes cuando cada uno tenía su cama…compartían todo menos el lecho…tragó seco sin saber cómo actuar ante la inminente realidad de estar casados.

Ambos se sintieron algo incómodos por unos instantes.

-Puedes cambiarte tranquila – empezó diciendo Albert – Yo dormiré allí – señalo al sofá frente a la chimenea…

Miró el sillón al cual se refería Albert, era grande y parecía muy cómodo. Por un momento se sintió aliviada pero al mismo tiempo desolada. Ni ella misma se entendía.

-Aun es muy temprano para dormir. ¿Qué te parece si arreglamos las cosas que trajimos? – dijo Candy tratando de ser la misma de siempre.

-Es una gran idea.

Se sacaron los sacos y se pusieron manos a la obra.

-Mira, parece que Dorothy nos mandó lista la cena – dijo Candy mientras le indicaba los recipientes bien sellados.

Albert sonrió mientras recordaba que él mismo le había pedido a Dorothy que les enviara la cena. Sabía que llegarían tarde y estarían muy cansados para cocinar.

El pequeño comedor de cuatro puestos era otra de las nuevas adquisiciones en la cabaña. Y le daba un aire más hogareño a todo aquel lugar.

La oscuridad se había adueñado de todo el lugar cuando terminaron de comer. El sonido de la noche junto con el suave repiqueteo de los platos al ser lavados eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban.

-Prenderé la chimenea, la noche está un poco fría - comentó Albert rompiendo el silencio que de pronto se había adueñado de la cabaña.

-Buena idea.

Fue en ese instante que Candy sintió un poco de frío aunque sólo en los brazos porque su nueva falda hasta los tobillos era mucho más caliente que sus antiguos vestidos. Ahora que era una mujer casada también sus vestidos debían ser bajos. Sonrió mientras se percataba del sutil cambio en su vida.

-¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Albert mientras acomodaba los leños dentro de la chimenea.

-De mi nueva manera de vestir…- se miró desde la cintura hasta los pies - La tía me mando hacer todo nuevo y cuando busqué mi ropa ya no había ninguno de mis otros vestidos – comentó con nostalgia

Albert la miró por unos instantes y en seguida volvió a poner atención en la chimenea. Mirarla en contra de la luz le provocaba arrancarle la ropa.

-Te queda bien…

-¿En serio? ¿No te parece que se me ve muy vieja?

-Jajaja claro que no se te ve vieja, se te ve muy…linda…

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada que decía más que sus labios.

-Este…creo que me iré a cambiar…ya va siendo hora de dormir…

-…- Albert se limitó hacer un asentimiento, no podía hablar.

La imaginaba en sus brazos y él despojándola de esa falda. Decidió soplar con vehemencia el fuego que empezaba encenderse en la chimenea tratando de apagar el de su cuerpo.

-¿En serio dormirás aquí? – preguntó Candy en el umbral de la puerta

Albert miró con atención las llamas, debatiéndose en su interior. Lo que menos quería, era dormir ahí, pero quería ir despacio con Candy.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin que sus hormonas se alborotaran? El sólo pensamiento de compartir la cama hizo que cierta parte de su anatomía se pusiera rígida.

-Creo que…es mejor que duerma aquí…ve a cambiarte tranquila – se giró al lado contrario fingiendo buscar otro leño.

Candy lo miró apenada por un instante, sin saber porque le dolía saber que dormiría sola…si siempre lo había hecho…agitó la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta suavemente.

La mamá de Archie le había dado de regalo unos camisones…y le había dicho que se los pusiera la primera noche…pero en cuanto se los puso se sintió desnuda eran demasiado escotados y algo transparentes, así que optó por ponerse su vieja pijama de pantalón, total Albert siempre le había visto con esa….

La chimenea se había encendido y un suave calor cobijaba la cabaña. Albert se sentó con pesadez sobre el sofá que desde ahora sería su cama, puso las manos tras su nuca mientras su mirada se perdía en las llamas.

Jamás pensó que sería tan difícil decirle que la amaba, parecía tan fácil decirlo cuando ella no estaba, pero cuando la tenía frente a él, perdía el valor.

Él, que había sido preparado para dirigir todo el peso de su apellido y los negocios de su familia, no sabía cómo enfrentar sus sentimientos. Jamás había amado con tanta fuerza. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de decir lo que sentía como en este momento.

Era cierto que había habido otras mujeres en su vida, pero ninguna le había tocado tan dentro de su alma como Candy, ni si quiera aquella enfermera con la que compartió en África varias noches de pasión…

"…Jana había sido su nombre y cuando la vio, lo primero que pensó fue en Candy…tal vez por eso la entrega fue más fácil. La soledad les había llevado a romper las reglas de la sociedad. Ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento libre y sin ataduras…

Con el pasar de los días Albert empezó a notar en los ojos de Jana como el amor se empezaba a materializar lentamente y supo entonces que debía partir…

La última noche que pasó con ella fue la decisiva.

-Te amo – le había susurrado ella.

Albert se había quedado en silencio mirando el techo.

-Creo que es tarde…- murmuró sin contestar.

-Te marcharás ¿verdad? – su voz sonó frágil como un violín.

-Si – fue la corta y cruel respuesta de su parte.

Esa fue la última vez que la vio. Se había marchado sin mirar atrás y sin remordimientos…"

Lo que sintió por ella no se asemejaba ni una milésima a lo que sentía por Candy. Tenerla cerca era lo único que lo hacía sentirse completo.

Desde que la amaba se había quedado sin alas y al mismo tiempo se había convertido en águila que revoloteaba cerca de ella. Se había vuelto celoso de la gente contrariamente a todos sus principios y creencias…

¿Pero cómo decírselo sin quedar a su merced?

Nunca pensó que amaría de esta manera, a tal punto de romper todos sus esquemas…

-¿En qué piensas? – la pregunta de Candy lo tomó desprevenido.

La miró con intensidad. Ahí estaba ella, la dueña de su corazón y de sus más grandes desesperanzas, tan frágil e inocente como una niña y al mismo tiempo con el poder del mas desalmado de los asesinos sobre él…ella lo tenía en su mano…

-¿Albert? – insistió Candy sin saber por qué no hablaba.

-Pensaba en ti…en mi…- "¿en cómo decirte que te amo?" pensó.

Candy inclinó la cabeza, esperando que él continuara…pero él sólo la miraba. Pasaron varios minutos antes que Candy volviera a romper el silencio.

-¿En serio vas a dormir aquí? – preguntó Candy sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa…

Albert respiró profundamente sintiendo que el valor se había esfumado.

-Es lo mejor Candy…además tus ronquidos seguro no me dejarían dormir – bromeó mientras se giraba con cautela evitando mirarla.

-¡Yo no ronco! - protestó.

-Jajaja, lo sé, jajaja…ve a dormir tranquila, debes estar muy cansada con tanto ajetreo – como decirle que si seguía ahí parada él terminaría arrancándole esa bendita pijama…

Albert podía resistir días a la intemperie, no comer, vivir sin lujos, soportar días enteros de juntas, pero resistirse a Candy le era prácticamente imposible.

-Buenas noches – susurró Candy

-Buenas noches princesa.

Candy lo miró conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse sobre él…la había vuelto a llamar "princesa"…Como una ráfaga de viento pasaron todos los sobre nombres que le habían dicho, desde pecosa, gatita, huérfana, dama de establo, llorona, jefa, tarzán pecosa, mona pecas…pero jamás princesa…suspiró mientras se giraba.

Albert miró como ella se perdía detrás de la puerta, sintiéndose un idiota, un cobarde por no lanzarse tras ella. Posó la cara sobre sus manos, repitiéndose para sus adentros que era lo mejor.

Candy prestó atención a los sonidos que la rodeaban tratando de filtrar la respiración acompasada de Albert. Los minutos pasaban y apenas podía escuchar el crepitar de la leña…

Un revoloteo fuerte cerca de su ventana la tomó desprevenida.

-¡AHHH! – gritó asustada.

Era tarde para ahogar su grito. Albert abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

-Este…si…siento haberte despertado…creo que fue una lechuza la que pasó azotando la ventana y me asusté…- se justificó.

¡Oh, por Dios!, Albert estaba sin camisa…tragó seco. La oscuridad no le dejaba ver más allá.

-Iré a ver si hay algo más afuera

-No…no es necesario…- alcanzó a balbucear mientras Albert salía.

Sólo pudo escuchar como la puerta de la entrada se abría y luego los pasos de Albert por el porche y luego cerca de su ventana. Se giró para verlo pero sólo pudo ver su sombra, al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió y se cerró.

-No hay nada allá afuera – dijo Albert desde la entrada mientras ponía cerrojo en la puerta.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Muy seguro – anunció mientras se asomaba nuevamente a la recamara de Candy.

Candy pensó verlo nuevamente sin camisa pero para su desilusión, él ya se la había puesto.

Albert se acercó a la ventana y se aseguró que estuviera bien cerrada mientras Candy se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Crees que la fiesta ya se haya terminado? – preguntó Candy para no sentirse como una tonta siguiendo cada movimiento que él hacia.

-Supongo que si…

El corazón de Candy empezó a detener sus latidos, Albert estaba más raro que antes, como si algo le molestara…

-¿Te sientas un momento?

-Claro

En el fondo una vocecita le decía que no era buena idea permanecer un minuto más ahí….pero la ignoró.

Albert se acomodó casi al filo de la cama tratando de no perder el control….seguramente esto era un castigo por tantos años huyendo de las responsabilidades de la familia…

Candy hizo lo mismo…pero se sentía incómoda…rara…extraña…lejana. Pasaban los minutos y ninguno de los dos decía nada.

-¿Albert? – susurró - ¿éstas dormido?

El rubio pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de no contestar.

-No – contestó.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Si.

Candy suspiró con cierto toque de aflicción.

-¿Lo dudas? – preguntó el rubio sin girarse.

-Si…digo no….bueno lo que quiero decir…es que todo estaba bien hasta que llegamos aquí…..es como si algo te molestara – confesó Candy.

Albert cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para explicarle a Candy por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero todo eso desapareció cuando sintió que ella se giró hacia él…no estaba cerca pero tampoco estaba lejos…

Él se giró despacio, tratando de no asustarla….

-¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer en este instante? – su voz se había vuelto profunda y parecía acariciarla.

-¿Irte al sofá? – preguntó desconsolada.

-No – sonrió tenuemente acercándose sigilosamente hasta ella. - ¿Quieres saberlo?

-Si – las neuronas se le empezaron a desprender las unas de las otras al sentir el suave aroma a menta que desprendía el aliento de él.

-Quiero besarte – susurró tan cerca de su piel que sintió como todos sus bellos se erizaban incluso en lugares que ni se había imaginado que existían…

Candy tragó seco mientras entre las penumbras divisaba aquel azul cielo mirarla con devoción.

-¿Eso es una pregunta? – balbuceó Candy totalmente atontada ante tal cercanía.

-No – contestó despacio – Es un aviso.

Y sin más preámbulos, Albert, tomó su rostro hasta encontrar sus labios y fundirse en ellos con devoción…

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Gracias por leer el capítulo 13 de IN FRAGANTI, espero que lo estén disfrutando como yo al escribirlo.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas las chicas lindas que me leen y me hacen el enorme favor de enviarme sus comentarios y su apoyo.

* * *

Capítulo re-editado, re-masterizado y re-cargado. Si éste capítulo te gustó, déjame un review.


	14. Chapter 14

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XIV**

Candy se miró al espejo detenidamente por varios minutos. Sus labios estaban hinchados y más rojos de lo normal. Bajo sus ojos se apreciaba tenuemente unas ojeras violetas, pero el brillo de su mirada opacaba cualquier malestar de la mala noche.

Pero decir mala noche no era exactamente lo correcto, sino más bien: la mejor noche de su vida…

¡Por Dios Santo!, jamás pensó besar de esa manera, ni que la besarán tanto…tenía el sabor de Albert en toda su cara y en su boca. Saboreó un poco hasta encontrar restos del sabor de él en su humedad. Lo degustó lentamente sin entender muy bien porqué lo hacía con tal intensidad.

Se miró nuevamente al espejo sin evitar esbozar una sonrisa que se dibujó entre pícara y apenada, sobre todo cuando sentía pulsaciones en todo su cuerpo ante los recuerdos de todos los besos que se habían dado.

¡Pero si ni siquiera había dormido!, tal vez a lo mucho un par de horas, porque el resto del tiempo se lo habían pasado besándose…explorándose con sus labios, con su lengua poco a poco…insaciablemente, acrecentando el deseo de seguirse besando.

En silencio, sin recelo, habían iniciado un juego con sus labios que había roto todas las reglas de los besos de la época, dejando la noche crecer en su tibia humedad. Intercambiando sonrisas y jadeos…sus cuerpos se habían amoldado y desamoldado varias veces…pero sin llegar a acercamientos más profundos. O tan si quiera a caricias atrevidas…Albert sabía muy bien que pesé a quererlo todo…Candy aun era una niña y él la iría iniciando poco a poco…

Candy había empezado a experimentar las suaves latidos del deseo crecer lentamente a través de sus labios…Las manos de Albert quemaban en su rostro, sobre sus hombros y habían viajado a su cintura. La había apretado contra él varias veces pero sutilmente la había alejado…tratando de no perder del todo la cabeza.

Pero Candy si había perdido todo el juicio y hasta la vergüenza. Y quien no lo haría con semejantes besos.

Albert simplemente besaba como los ángeles o como los dioses, o mejor como una combinación de ambos…¡Que labios! ¡Que besos!

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Peinó su cabello húmedo con algo de dificultad y antes de salir se sintió avergonzada.

¿Cómo mirarlo a la cara después de tanto beso?

Respiró profundamente, seguramente Albert querría entrar a darse un baño y ella sin salir.

Pero cuando salió todo estaba en completo silencio.

-¿Albert? – lo llamó

El silencio fue la única respuesta. Se encaminó hasta la ventana para buscarlo en las afueras de la cabaña pero él no estaba.

Algo apenada por no encontrarlo se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando encontró leche, huevos y pan caliente. Se giró hacia todos los lados buscando el horno donde seguramente hornearon el pan, pero no había nada.

-Qué raro – pensó

Decidió calentar la leche y preparar los huevos. Al poco rato la puerta se abrió y Albert entró con el pelo mojado. Candy parpadeó un par de veces antes de encontrar el sonido de su voz. Verlo con el pelo mojado y con aquellos vaqueros ajustados le hizo temblar las piernas.

-¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó Candy con una voz que le pareció a ella misma diferente.

-Fui a darme un baño en el río - contestó mientras se acercaba.

Verlo caminar hacia ella la puso nerviosa, intentó esquivarlo fingiendo buscar algo en la cocina.

-Siento haberme demorado en el baño – se disculpó Candy sintiéndose apenada.

Seguramente se cansó de esperar a que ella saliera y por eso mejor se fue al río.

-No te preocupes, me gusta bañarme en el río.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero el agua debe estar friísima?

-Si, un poco – admitió

Albert escondió una sonrisa picara para sus adentros. Agua fría era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos. Besarla toda la noche era el más dulce suplicio al que se podía haber sometido…él necesitaba algo más que besos…y sólo el agua fría calmaba las partes dolorosas de su anatomía.

-¿Y a qué hora horneaste el pan? – preguntó Candy al caer en cuenta que si él estaba en el río no había tenido tiempo para hornear el pan.

-Jajaja – río Albert más que divertido – Esto nos vinieron a dejar desde Lakewood. No estaban seguros si habíamos llegado o no.

-Ah – respondió Candy algo apenada. – Que tonta, pensé que tú los habías horneado jajaja.

Albert la miró con detenimiento, sin evitar sentir como el amor crecía dentro de su pecho con cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus risas, de sus cabellos. Un amor que quemaba sus manos, su boca, su piel. Un amor que lo estaba llevando a la locura. Sonrió despacio inclinando su cabeza, confirmado que desde cualquier ángulo, el sólo mirarla, hacia que quisiera comerla a besos.

Candy se giró hacia la cocina al sentir como su mirada la recorría. Botó unas cuantas cosas sin evitar hacer movimientos torpes ante aquella mirada. A los cuantos segundos los brazos de Albert la sorprendieron mientras terminaban de envolverle suavemente por atrás de la cintura. Entre nerviosa y complacida se quedó quieta por unos instantes sin saber qué hacer.

Pero él, si sabía qué hacer. La hizo girar lentamente hasta que sus labios se volvieron a encontrar.

Mientras más la besaba más quería.

Candy en respuesta, le envolvió con cierta inhibición el cuello. Era diferente besarlo a la luz del día. Pero su cuerpo no entendía la diferencia entre el día y la noche, igual quería más de él…

Volvieron a explorarse con ansiedad en cada beso.

-¿Algo se está quemando? – dijo Candy entre los labios de Albert

-Soy yo - contestó afianzando su boca sobre la de ella y levemente acomodando su cuerpo al de ella en busca de más…

Entonces el olor llegó con mayor intensidad hacia ellos. Se detuvieron por un momento mientras el olor a quemado apagaba su fuego interior.

-¡Los huevos! – gritó Candy mientras se giraba.

Ya no había huevos, ni sartén, se habían quemado y para variar la leche se había regado.

Cuando terminaron de evaluar las pérdidas intercambiaron una mirada y ambos rompieron en risas.

-Besas como una diosa del Olimpo – confesó Albert – Y si no salimos de aquí, a buscar algo de comer en este preciso instante, empezaré a comerte a besos.

Candy sonrió pagada de si misma aunque sin evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Lo harías? – preguntó pícaramente

-No me pongas a prueba – sentenció mientras le tomaba de la mano y salían de la cabaña.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A pescar algo en el río.

-¿Vamos a desayunar pescado?

-Candy – Albert se detuvo un momento – Si me sigues besando así no sobreviré sólo con leche y huevos…- emprendió nuevamente la marcha.

-Jajaja – río Candy - ¿Qué yo soy la que te beso? - preguntó incrédula

-¿Ah no? Te lo probaré.

Nuevamente se detuvo y la acorraló entre sus brazos. Se inclinó ligeramente mientras Candy se ponía de puntillas buscando sus labios.

-Ves…te lo dije…tu eres la que me besas – le dijo luego de un largo beso francés.

-¡Albert! – protestó apenada.

-Esta bien, yo te provoco jajajaja.

-Tonto – se soltó de sus brazos, dispuesta a irse sola al río.

No dio ni dos pasos cuando ya estaba nuevamente apresada entre sus brazos.

-Besas como una sirena – confesó

-¿Has besado a muchas sirenas? – preguntó celosa esquivando sus labios.

-Sólo a una…de grandes ojos verdes, ensortijados bucles rubios y hermosas pecas en su nariz. Y déjame decirte que no puedo separarme de sus labios pese a que mi estómago me grita de hambre.

-Jajajaja – río con ganas – Deja que te diga, que tu sirena también se muere de hambre así que mejor vamos por ese pescado. O tú terminarás convertido en comida de sirena. – sentenció tratando de ponerse en marcha.

Albert no la soltó, la miraba profundamente.

-¿Qué? – preguntó al ver que él no se movía.

Estoy pensando seriamente en convertirme en tu desayuno.

-Jajajaja – rieron juntos.

Esta vez fue Albert el que terminó preparando el desayuno y sin duda hizo que Candy se lamiera hasta el plato.

-Cocinas riquísimo, no me había dado cuenta cuanto había extrañado tu sazón – confesó, mientras se lamía el dedo pulgar en un gesto inocente que a Albert le pareció demasiado erótico.

Albert esquivó sus ojos de ahí o la rubia terminaría siendo su postre.

-En cambio yo, había extrañado estar sólo los dos – la miró con profundidad.

-Yo también – admitió - Hace tanto tiempo que no habíamos podido estar así – miró a su alrededor - Y últimamente con la tía siempre rodándonos fue casi imposible.

-Cierto, jajajajaja

Candy suspiraba con frecuencia mientras secaba los platos. Arrepintiéndose para sus adentros el no haber dejado que Albert comprara aquel departamento…para vivir los dos…

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? – preguntó Albert cuando terminaron de limpiar toda la cocina.

-Me encantaría.

-Pero será mejor llevar algo para hacer un picnic

Tomados de la mano caminaron entre la vegetación. Albert le indicaba el nombre de las distintas plantas y la utilidad de algunas de ellas. Candy lo escuchaba extasiada. De cuando en cuando se detenían entre los árboles para intercambiar profundos besos…

Estaban viviendo un noviazgo diferente a los de la época…sin inhibiciones de ningún tipo. Disfrutando cada segundo de la compañía del otro sin restricciones, ni miradas curiosas a su derredor.

Al medio día se sentaron a comer casi a la orilla del río donde Albert le enseñó como se hacía una fogata y se asaban los pescados sin mucho esfuerzo.

Cuando la tarde estaba por caer terminaron subiéndose a un árbol desde donde vieron el atardecer.

Habían visto varios atardeceres desde que convivieron juntos pero este era el primero que lo hacían como pareja oficial. Ella en los brazos de él sin temores…

La noche les envolvió antes de regresar a la cabaña, pero Albert conocía muy bien cada rincón del bosque y volvieron sin ningún contratiempo.

Cenaron a luz de un vela, y no porque quisieran hacer una cena romántica precisamente, sino porque Candy había olvidado donde había puesto la lámpara con la que alumbraban la cabaña en la noche.

Se sentaron frente a la chimenea mientras conversaban de todo un poco. Albert la cobijo entre sus brazos. Al poco tiempo Candy cayó profundamente dormida.

Albert sonrió despacio al darse cuenta del hecho, pensando para sus adentros que era lo mejor…porque a este paso, terminaría haciéndola mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra antes que cantara el primer pájaro de la mañana.

Por eso mismo la había llevado a caminar por los alrededores…ella era un peligro para su propia integridad.

Jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer como a la suya, y pese a que tenía todo el derecho para tomarla en cualquier momento, no podía hacerlo…tan rápido.

Era algo tan gratificante ver como sus besos al inicio de la noche anterior habían sido tímidos, cohibidos y conforme había avanzado la noche habían ido perdiendo el miedo y la vergüenza….El solo recordarlo hacía que aquella parte de su anatomía se pusiera tan rígida que doliera de deseo.

La levantó entre sus brazos cuando supo que estaba profundamente dormida, pero en cuanto la depositó en la cama. Ella lo tomó de la mano.

-No te vayas – le suplicó – Quédate conmigo.

Albert la miró en la oscuridad…debatiéndose internamente. Claro que quería quedarse, pero de una forma más intensa.

Candy se arrodilló en la cama ante su duda, para sorprenderlo con suaves besos…lentos, pausados, embriagadores.

Las manos de Albert empezaron a recorrer su espalda de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba con ansiedad. Mientras en su mente se debatía entre el deseo y el amor. Antes de hacerla por completo su mujer debía confesarle que la amaba.

Casi imperceptiblemente se fueron recostando para continuar con besos más apasionados.

Tenía que decirle en ese momento que la amaba, porque ya no podía más. Tomó su rostro y le empezó a acariciar el cabello. Tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

-Te amo Candy – susurró

Esperaba alguna respuesta por su parte, pero nada.

-¿Candy?

Ella se había quedado completamente dormida entre sus brazos. Sonrió con resignación. Que conste que lo había intentado. El sueño lo venció a los pocos segundos de su fallido intento.

El sonido de un claxon los sacó del sueño más profundo…

-¿Eso fue un claxon? – preguntó la rubia entre dormida y despierta.

-Creo que si…- Albert se sentó en la cama para ir a confirmar si era cierto lo que habían escuchado.

Pero no llegó a levantarse cuando un golpeteo en la puerta les alertó que alguien los buscaba.

-¿George? – Albert estaba sorprendido al verlo en la puerta totalmente apenado.

-Buenos días William – saludó – Me disculpo enormemente por molestarlos.

Quería que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara. Pero para su alivio William estaba completamente vestido…bueno, aunque sin zapatos…y algo desaliñado…

Rogó al cielo, no haberlos interrumpido…en nada…

-¿Qué te trae aquí tan temprano?

-George miró el reloj.

-Bueno no es tan temprano, son las diez de la mañana.

-¿Las diez? – repitió incrédulo.

Él jamás dormía hasta tan tarde…claro antes no se había trasnochado besando a nadie.

-¿Pasó algo? – preguntó con aprensión mientras hacía que George pasara.

-En realidad si…

-Buenos días George. – saludó Candy que acababa de salir de la habitación con cierta incomodidad.

Ahora fue el turno de encomendarse a todos los santos, luego que constató el inusual esponjamiento del cabello de Candy. Estaba más que seguro que había interrumpido algo. Quería marcharse en este preciso instante.

Nadie había querido ir a interrumpirlos en medio de su luna de miel. Archie había alegado unas pruebas impostergables. La tía Elroy una reunión importantísima. Los choferes cientos de encomiendas. En Lakewood nadie quería ir…porque dijeron que habían ido muy temprano a dejar las cosas para el desayuno y nadie les había abierto la puerta…y no querían molestar a los señores.

Así que además de traer las malas noticias desde Chicago le habían encargado la cesta del desayuno desde Lakewood.

-Buenos días señorita, perdón señora Candy.

-Jajaja – río Candy – Me hace sentir vieja jajaja

-No era mi intención

-No se preocupe George.

Albert la miró detenidamente olvidándose de George, se veía tan linda con su pelo esponjado.

-Esto les enviaron desde Lakewood – George le entregó la cesta a Candy.

-Gracias – respondió Candy. – ¿Vino de ahí? – preguntó mientras ponía la cesta cerca de la cocina y miraba con curiosidad lo que había bajo el blanco mantel.

-Si…quería ver si se estaban por allí…- mintió

La verdad había ido con la intención de enviar a alguien por William. Para no ser el causante directo de las incomodidades de William y Candy.

-Conversen tranquilos, saldré un momento.

-No es necesario que te vayas – aseguró Albert

-Sólo iré a respirar aire puro y vendré para hacer el desayuno.

-Ve con cuidado

Candy caminó por los alrededores con preocupación, presentía que la venida de George debía ser por algo urgente.

Estaba por irse al río cuando escuchó el motor de un auto. Se dirigió nuevamente a la casa y vio que el auto de George se alejaba por el angosto camino.

-¿George ya se fue?

-Si

Albert estaba preparando el desayuno.

-¿Y qué quería? – preguntó con interés.

Albert se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y la miró consternado.

-Se presentó un problema con uno de los socios y no quieren tratar con nadie que no sea conmigo – respiro resignado

-¿Tenemos que regresar? – preguntó Candy

-Lo siento tanto… - contestó con tristeza

-No te preocupes…si te necesitan, lo mejor es que vayas. – habló Candy con convicción ocultando para sus adentros la desilusión que sentía - ¿Y cuando nos tenemos que ir?

-Hoy mismo

-¿Hoy?

-Si…tengo una reunión en cuanto lleguemos a Chicago.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo.

Candy preparó la mesa mientras Albert servía el desayuno. Él la miraba algo preocupado había visto la sombra de la desilusión en los ojos de Candy por un par de segundos…pero esto se lo recompensaría con creces…

Cuando llegaron a Chicago eran las cinco de la tarde. Afuera de la mansión todos los empleados estaban esperándolos en fila.

Albert agitó la cabeza con resignación. Su tía y sus costumbres, nunca cambiaría.

-Buenas tardes, señor, señora – fue el saludo del mayordomo.

Candy algo sorprendida por el nuevo trato se sintió apenada.

Los empelados con ligereza sacaron las maletas del auto y para su asombro las llevaron al otro lado de la mansión.

-William, Candice…sean bienvenidos a su casa – fue el saludo de Elroy Andrew.

-Buenas tardes tía – respondieron casi al unísono

Todos los empleados llamaban a Candy, señora y la trataban con si fuera de cristal. Mucho más atentos que antes.

-Deben estar cansados del viaje. Será mejor que vayan a descansar. – aseguró la anciana con educación.

-¿Ya llegó George? – preguntó William obviando la sugerencia de su tía

-Si, pero dijo que en cuanto arreglara la reunión con el abogado de Rockefeller vendría.

-Iré a darme un baño, antes que regrese. – sentenció con seriedad.

Candy miraba absorta el sutil cambio de Albert, ahora se lo veía más serio…

-¿Vamos? – le preguntó Albert a Candy mientras le extendía la mano

-Cla…claro – contestó perpleja.

Sus ojos rápidamente se posaron en la tía, esperando algún comentario al respecto, pero ella sólo se limitó hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza. Por momentos se olvidaba que eran esposos.

Mientras se encaminaban hacia las escaleras suspiró aliviada al sentir que con ella seguía siendo tan cálido como en la cabaña.

Subieron las gradas con premura, mientras Candy no dejaba de sentir retorcijones en el estómago. Pensando que hasta hace poco la tía se hubiera infartado al verlos así y peor dirigiéndose juntos hacia la alcoba…ahora era diferente…

Cuando se abrió la puerta, ambos admiraron la que desde ahora en adelante sería "su habitación". Grande, espaciosa, llena de luz y sobre todo alejada de todos los ojos curiosos…

-Me daré un baño rápido…George debe estar por regresar en cualquier momento.

-Claro…

Albert se sentó en la cama y empezó a aflojarse la correa. Candy totalmente apenada se dirigió al balcón. Abrió las puertas de par en par y salió a tomar aire para que sus neuronas volvieran a su sitio…habían pasado tan lindo en la cabaña….pero sabía que en la mansión todo sería distinto.

Cuando se giró, Albert ya no estaba, seguramente se había ido a bañar. Candy abrió los grandes closets del vestidor. Y para su asombro vio que toda su ropa estaba ya allí…abrió otra puerta y allí estaba la ropa de Albert…todos sus ternos y camisas impecablemente ordenados…grandes latidos en su corazón no le dejaron pensar por unos segundos.

Se acercó un poco para aspirar su aroma…todo olía a él…suspiró con fervor, esto era más de lo que había imaginado. Era cierto que antes habían compartido su vida pero ella jamás hurgó entre sus cosas…

Abrió un cajón y encontró toda la ropa interior de Albert, totalmente sonrojada lo cerró enseguida. Mientras miles de mariposas le revolotearon en la boca del estómago.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Se asomó tímidamente por el umbral del vestidor, no quería incomodarlo.

Él estaba parado frente al gran espejo de la cómoda poniéndose la corbata. Jamás lo había visto así, preparándose para salir a la oficina y sin duda se veía aterradoramente guapo. Más de lo que ya era…fuertes latidos descompasaron su presión.

Albert la miró por el reflejo del espejo, se ladeó un poco para sonreírle. Se giró lentamente y fue hasta ella.

-Te prometo que te lo recompensaré – le susurró mientras le abrazaba.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes…

-Igual te lo recompensaré…

Se inclinó ligeramente para besarla con fervor. ¡Por Dios! Las mariposas se convirtieron en halcones mientras sentía la inminente necesidad de succionarlo todo a través de sus labios.

El golpeteo de la puerta les interrumpió.

Candy casi se cae cuando Albert se alejó para abrir la puerta. Tuvo que sentarse para disimular el temblor en sus piernas.

-Disculpe señor –dijo la mucama avergonzada – El señor Johnson acaba de llegar y lo está esperando en la biblioteca.

-Gracias Rita, dígale que ya bajo.

-Con su permiso.

Albert se giró, Candy aun estaba abanicándose con la mano para que su respiración se recompusiera.

-Ya me tengo que ir – sentenció visiblemente apenado.

Candy se levantó y le paso la chaqueta.

-Ve tranquilo. No te preocupes por mí.

-Trataré de venir lo más rápido posible.

Candy se alzó de puntillas para besarlo como despedida.

-Yo me daré un largo baño – aseguró

Albert se quedó parado en la puerta por unos segundos, mirándola con ojos inescrutables, debatiéndose internamente ante la tentadora idea de verla en la bañera. Otra vez la rigidez en su entrepierna fue la respuesta a sus pensamientos.

-Sabes que eres lo más importante para mi. ¿Verdad?

-No lo sabía – balbuceó Candy casi a punto de desmayarse ante la inusual confesión.

-Entonces ya lo sabes. Te veo luego princesa.

Candy se quedó por horas mirando la puerta por donde él había salido…Adoraba que le dijera "princesa"…y sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de tanto amor acumulado. Tenía que encontrar la forma de decírselo. Ya no aguantaba más callar este amor que crecía con fuerza y a una velocidad arrasadora en toda su alma y su ser…

Si no fuera porque Dorothy la ayudó a darse un baño, ella se hubiera quedado parada hasta que él regresara.

Apenas salió del baño, Dorothy la ayudó a vestirse.

-Señora, yo le ayudaré con el corsé.

-No me digas "señora", Dorothy - reclamó Candy - Me haces sentir vieja.

-Tendrá que acostumbrarse – sonrió tenuemente.

-Me siento extraña cuando me dices así. Dime sólo Candy como antes. – le pidió

-Gracias señora, por la confianza, pero no podría. Ahora es la señora de la casa. – sentenció agradecida por la confianza pero ahora ya no podría tutearla, por mas que quisiera, ella sabia cual era su lugar.

-¿Dorothy? – Candy la miró con suplica.

-Mejor le ayudo a ponerse el corsé.

-Gracias – dijo Candy con tristeza…las cosas estaban cambiando tan rápidamente que la asustaba.

Rita pidió permiso para dejar una jarra de agua y al poco rato el mayordomo tocó la puerta.

-Señora, la cena ya fue dispuesta por madame Elroy en la mañana, pero si usted desea cambiar alguna cosa, no habrá ningún inconveniente – anunció solemne el serio mayordomo.

Candy pestañeó incrédula. A ella jamás le pedían la opinión sobre lo que se servía.

-¿Hay pastel de chocolate? – preguntó con picardía…

-No señora, pero enseguida ordenaré que horneen uno.

-Gracias Peter.

Candy sonrió divertidísima…seguro la tía abuela se engordaría con tanto dulce que desde ahora en adelante se comería en la mansión.

Cuando bajó, se dio una vuelta por toda la casa. Fue a su antiguo dormitorio. Todo parecía estar como antes, a excepción que el closet estaba vacío. Respiró con nostalgia.

Decidió ir a la habitación que era de Albert. Siempre había querido entrar allí y como la tía abuela no parecía estar por los alrededores decidió entrar. Era más grande que la suya, pero al igual que la suya también el closet estaba vacío. Aunque aún conservaba su olor. Un olor tan familiar, varonil y erótico que hacía que las mariposas de su estomago aletearan sin control.

Abrió los cajones del velador y no había nada. Seguramente todo estaba en la nueva habitación. Iría a husmear por allí en ese mismo instante.

En cuanto abrió la puerta para salir se encontró con la tía Elroy.

-Yo…yo…sólo estaba…- tartamudeó sin saber como justificarse.

-Candice – habló la anciana – No me tienes que dar explicaciones de nada, ahora esta casa es mas tuya que mía. Eres la señora Andrew, que no se te olvide nunca. – sentenció mientras se alejaba.

Candy la miró alejarse. Era verdad, ahora ella era la señora Andrew. Su corazón se desbocó.

Decidió recorrer todos los lugares prohibidos. Entró a la biblioteca y vio que ciertos estantes estaban vacíos. En ese momento pasó una de las mucamas.

-¿Sabes qué pasó con las cosas de este estante?

-Ahí estaban las carpetas con las que el señor Andrew trabaja normalmente, y pidió que se las llevara hacia vuestra habitación, señora.

-Gracias

Candy salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la sala principal. Se sentó cansada de recorrer la casa. Era tan grande. Al poco tiempo la tía se unió. Candy pensó que le preguntaría que hicieron en la luna de miel, pero para su asombro la anciana se limitó a comentarle sobre los negocios que habían traído con tanta urgencia a Albert.

-Señora, en cuanto usted disponga se servirá la cena – anunció solemne el mayordomo.

Candy se quedó de un hilo cuando se dio cuenta que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella y no la tía Elroy como usualmente sucedía.

-Esperemos una media hora, por si Albert regresa– contestó algo incomoda por tanta orden que tenía que dar.

Miró a la tía esperando que ella objetara su sugerencia, pero la tía se limitó hacerle una venia.

Candy estaba subiendo a su recamara luego de la cena cuando Albert llegó. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo. Por un momento olvidó si estaba subiendo o bajando las escaleras.

Sintiéndose perdida trastabilló de repente. Pero Albert ya estaba ahí tan ágil como un guepardo para no dejarla caer...

-¿Estás bien?

-Si…creo…creo que me enredé con la falda. – miró sus pies aturdida entre sus brazos tratando de separarse antes que alguien los viera en tan penosa situación - Aun no me acostumbro a tanto vuelo – añadió

Albert le dio el brazo para bajar los tres escalones para llegar a la planta baja.

-¿Quieres comer? – preguntó tratando de recomponerse

-¿Tú ya comiste?

-Ya, pero te acompañaré con una rebanada de pastel. – le sugirió.

-¿Pastel? – preguntó incrédulo

-Y de chocolate…Peter me dijo que podía añadir lo que quisiera. Y como sé que a ti te gusta…entonces hice una pequeña modificación al estricto menú…- confesó en voz baja

-Jajajaja…claro…había olvidado que es a "mí", al que le encanta el pastel de chocolate - bromeó

-Jajaja

-¿Y la tía?

-Ya se fue a dormir.

-Es muy tarde ya…creo que sólo comeré el pastel, sino no podré dormir.

-Tienes razón.

Ambos se encaminaron hasta el comedor

-¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Candy mientras Albert comía.

-Podría decirse que bien…aunque para cerrar el trato tendremos que viajar.

-¿En serio? – preguntó con tristeza.

No era posible que apenas se hubieran casado y ya tendrían que separarse.

-Si, este negocio es demasiado importante y hemos hecho una alianza comercial bastante grande.

-Entiendo – dijo Candy tratando de ocultar la desolación de su alma.

-Disculpe, señora. –dijo el mayordomo - ¿A qué hora desea que se sirva el desayuno mañana?

-A la misma hora de siempre…aunque me convendría más tarde…. como a eso de las nueve – sonrió con picardía

-Jajaja – río Albert divertido

-Como usted ordene señora.

-Vas hacer que llegue tarde al trabajo si retrasas el desayuno – le advirtió con cariño.

-Cierto…- meditó - Mejor que sirvan a la misma hora. – ordenó resignada.

-Candy eres lo más hermoso que me podía haber pasado en esta vida – confesó Albert divertido mientras levantaba su mano para acariciarle sutilmente.

Elroy estaba a punto de entrar cuando los escuchó conversar. El mayordomo le iba a dar paso pero ella se limitó a hacerle una seña para que guardara silencio mientras ella se retiraba con sigilo. Dejándolos solos. Había dado su palabra de no molestarlos y lo cumpliría.

Cuando subieron a la habitación, Albert se aflojó la corbata y se sacó la chaqueta con naturalidad. Candy lo miraba absorta sin saber que esperar de esta noche.

Con timidez y nerviosismo se cambio en el baño, demorándose más de la cuenta. Todo por culpa del bendito corsé. Tal vez debió pedirle a Dorothy que la ayudara. Pero cuando Albert estaba cerca casi ninguna empleada aparecía por ahí… ¿sería que le tendrían miedo?

Al salir se dio cuenta que Albert estaba en la antesala sentado en el pequeño escritorio leyendo unos documentos con la luz de la lámpara.

Entonces entendió porque había creado un pequeño despacho allí. Recordó que varias veces luego de darle las buenas noches el regresaba a la biblioteca a continuar trabajando.

Candy se retiró con sigilo para no molestarlo.

-Candy – la llamó

-¿Si?

-¿Ya vas a dormir?

-No…aun no tengo sueño…

-¿Y entonces porque te acuestas?

-Para no molestarte

Candy se asomó ligeramente mientras Albert se levantaba.

-Tu, nunca me molestas – le susurró mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Es bueno saberlo –sonrió

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

-¿Y cuando tendrás que viajar? – preguntó Candy entre sus brazos.

-Tenemos que viajar mañana. – aseguró Albert con una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto? – la desesperanza de Candy fue imposible de ocultar.

-¿No quieres viajar mañana? – preguntó Albert separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Yo?

-Si

-¿No se supone que iras con George?

-No – contestó con vehemencia - Iremos juntos. Claro, si tu quieres

-¿En serio? – Candy no lo podía creer.

-Si.

-¡Albert! – se abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Eso es un si?

-¡Siii! – alzó la voz con alegría

-Jajaja- rieron juntos- Por un momento pensé que no querías ir.

-Es que pensé que te referías a viajar con George y no conmigo – confesó entre aliviada y contenta.

-¿Crees que te librarías de mí tan fácilmente? Además, no quiero pasar mi luna de miel con George - bromeó

-Jajaja- río Candy feliz de que él la llevara.

-Pero te advierto que será un viaje de negocios.

-Entendido – Candy se cuadro como si fuera un soldado raso. - ¿Y a dónde iremos?

Albert guardó silencio un momento.

-A Nueva York – sentenció

-¿A Nueva York?

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron incrédulos…aquella ciudad le traía malos recuerdos y sinceramente jamás pensó en volver a pisar aquella ciudad…

Albert la miraba con intensidad, fijándose en cada movimiento de su rostro…

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Gracias por leer el capítulo 14 de IN FRAGANTI, espero que lo estén disfrutando como yo al escribirlo.

Estoy muy feliz por la acogida que ha tenido In Fraganti. Se que algunas de ustedes quieren algo mas fuerte…y les prometo que vendrá…sólo que aún están brotando las sensaciones entre ellos. Ténganme paciencia.

Sus comentarios son los que me permiten seguir dando lo mejor de mi en cada capitulo. Gracias por darse un tiempito para dejarme saber que me leen. Créanme que son sus lindos mensajes los que hacen que publique cada capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo re-editado, re-masterizado y re-cargado. Si este capítulo te gustó déjame un review.


	15. Chapter 15

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XV**

Los ojos de Candy se desplazaron lentamente admirando con detenimiento la elegante decoración del vagón de lujo en el que ella y Albert viajaban rumbo a Nueva York.

Era la primera vez que viajaba en un vagón exclusivo y se sentía un poco aturdida ante tanto lujo. Sabía de la existencia de estos vagones, pero jamás pensó que algún día viajaría en uno así, muy pocas personas podían darse el lujo de contratar un vagón exclusivo.

Cuando le había preguntado a Albert si él siempre viajaba en estos vagones, él le había contestado que viajaba en este vagón por que iba con ella.

Un suspiro brotó de su pecho y sin proponérselo sus ojos lo buscaron con ansiedad. Albert leía unos documentos con mucha concentración. No pudo evitar admirar con devoción su perfecto perfil. Fue dibujando lentamente con los ojos cada línea de su rostro, unos cuantos cabellos levemente ondulados ocultaban ligeramente su frente y sus destellos rubios iluminaban su rostro, la nariz recta, la pronunciación sensual de sus labios, la tenue curvatura de la quijada, todo, absolutamente todo, era perfecto en él. Había amado ese rostro desde que tenía seis años y sin embargo se preguntaba como nunca pudo darse cuenta que él era su príncipe de la colina.

El rostro de Albert se giró lentamente al percatarse del silencioso escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido. Sonrió tenuemente al toparse con el par de esmeraldas que no fueron tan rápidas para esquivarlo.

Candy se sonrojó al instante, sintiéndose sumamente apenada, mientras su corazón iniciaba su descompasado palpitar. No era posible que aun su corazón no se acostumbrara a su mirada.

-¿Estás cansada?

-No

Albert dejó a un lado los documentos que estaba revisando, era imposible concentrarse con Candy a su lado, su suave perfume perturbaba todos sus sentidos. Ni si quiera había podido pasar del primer párrafo.

-Es la primera vez que viajamos tan lejos juntos – meditó Candy

-Cierto. – contestó Albert con una sonrisa ligera mientras sus ojos se detenían sobre los escarlatas labios de Candy.

Se acomodó en el respaldo sin dejar de mirarla. En un gesto entre dulce y posesivo, la mano de Albert se ubicó en la nuca de Candy para atraerla hacia él. Buscando sus labios. Cada vez le resultaba más duro refrenar sus instintos.

Y sus instintos rogaban por tomarla de una vez por todas sin más esperas. Jamás pensó que tendría que conformase con besos y nada más, pero el amor que sentía por ella le habría incluso hecho conformarse con tan solo un roce.

Un ligero vaivén entre sus labios dejó a Candy sin pensamientos, mientras su boca se abría con ansiedad, esperando sentir la humedad de su boca.

¡Virgen purísima!, si Albert la seguía besando de ese modo, ella enfermaría de Parkinson. Todo su cuerpo se volvía de gelatina y los temblores duraban hasta varias horas después. Pero no era sólo eso…era la necesidad de seguirlo besando más, de apretarse a su cuerpo….de querer algo que ni ella misma sabía que era.

Cuando al fin se separaron, se miraron por un momento buscando en los ojos del otro aquella frase que tanto necesitaban escuchar y que pese a querer oírlo sus labios no se animaban a pronunciarla…

Candy esquivó los ojos enfocándose en el paisaje marrón verdoso detrás del cristal tratando de componer su respiración y sus latidos.

A su mente fueron llegando recuerdos de aquel primer viaje hacia Nueva York. La ilusión con la que había ido, había sido casi tan fuerte como la desilusión de su regreso. Había viajado con la certeza de volver a ver Terry ignorando por completo que él ya estaba atado por aquel accidente…

Si él le hubiera avisado antes, tal vez se habría ahorrado tanto dolor. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Qué pretendía con su silencio?

Tantas preguntas abrumaban su mente desde aquel día.

En su interior se había prometido que jamás volvería a aquella ciudad…pero ahora regresaba con el corazón lleno de amor… tan lleno, que apenas cabía en su pecho…

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Albert luego de observarla por un buen rato.

Candy posó sus ojos en él.

-En la primera vez que viaje a Nueva York – confesó ligeramente apenada

-Saliste del departamento tan ilusionada – continuó Albert con ojos inescrutables – Jamás pensé que regresarías con el corazón roto…

Candy tragó seco sin saber que decir, él era el único que había visto el dolor de aquel regreso.

-Pero tú estabas allí, esperándome…no se que hubiera sido de mi, sin ti – Candy lo miró con vehemencia.

-Hubieras salido adelante como siempre lo has hecho – sentenció Albert lentamente…

-¡No!,…sin ti, no hubiera sido nada fácil…tu llegaste a mi vida cuando más te necesitaba…

-Y estaré hasta cuando no me necesites más…- su voz se perdió junto con el sonido del tren.

-Siempre te voy a necesitar, siempre. – aseguró con fervor sin entender porque de pronto se sentía tan vulnerable.

Albert miró al horizonte, negándose a dar por sentadas las palabras de Candy. Un inexplicable desasosiego le había abrumado desde que el tren empezara su marcha. Respiró pesadamente. Tal vez debió haber viajado solo. Dejarla segura en Chicago hubiera sido lo más sensato. Pero la necesidad de tenerla cerca era más fuerte que toda lógica.

Y la lógica que generalmente solía acompañarlo poco a poco había sido reemplazada por un sentimiento totalmente antagónico.

Cuando arribaron a Nueva York un lujoso coche los esperaba para llevarlos a la residencia que tenían en esa ciudad. Candy se tomó fuertemente del brazo de Albert buscando la seguridad que sólo su cercanía conseguía mientras caminaban por el andén. Con cada paso recordaba sin querer la felicidad de su llegada y la tristeza de su partida.

La estación estaba igual de concurrida como aquella vez pero había algo diferente…sin duda aquella ciudad le producía retorcijones amargos, que no tardaron en disiparse en cuanto Albert tomó su mano.

Candy buscó sus ojos con premura y con ello todo el resto perdió importancia. No importaba donde estuviera, si estaba junto a él. Tal vez aquella despedida sólo fue una señal del destino para encontrar su verdadero camino…

Este pensamiento le dejó sin aliento por unos cuantos segundos…seguramente el viaje la había agotado.

-¡Esta casa es casi tan grande como la de Chicago! – exclamó Candy con asombro al encontrarse con la magnífica fachada.

Y al igual que allá, tú eres la dueña y señora de esta casa – afirmó Albert.

-¿Yo? – preguntó temerosa

Albert se limitó hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza mientras le ayudaba a salir del coche.

Los empleados los esperaban en fila como en Chicago, no eran tantos como allá, pero eran igual de formales.

-Bienvenidos – anunció el mayordomo mucho más solemne que Peter.

-Gracias Walter. - agradeció Albert mientras se giraba hacia Candy – él es Walter, el encargado de toda la casa Candy.

-Mucho gusto – saludó Candy con una sonrisa.

-Sea bienvenida señora. – saludó con una venia bien pronunciada

-Gracias.

Uno a uno, Albert le presentó a los empleados, que se encontraban sumamente encantados de conocer a la esposa de su amo. Temían que fuera tan estirada como la señorita Leegan, pero para su asombro la nueva señora de la casa era todo lo contrario. Con una dulce sonrisa y una sencillez que les conmovió el corazón en cuanto la conocieron.

-¿Tienes que ir a alguna reunión? – preguntó Candy en cuanto entraron a la casa.

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Pensé que tendrías mucho trabajo en cuanto llegáramos.

-Sí, pero hoy quiero que pasemos juntos. Mañana me dedicaré al trabajo. Este día es sólo para nosotros.

Candy sonrió fascinada. Como podía no quererlo con tan lindos detalles.

-Lleven las maletas al cuarto principal – ordenó el mayordomo a sus espaldas.

Albert y Candy intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Puedo dormir en otra habitación? – le susurró Albert rápidamente en el oído pensando que ha eso se debía su incomodidad

-¡NO! – se apuró a contestar – Quiero decir…que…que….- tartamudeaba sin saber como decirle que quería que se quedara con ella…

Albert sonrió al ver la turbación de Candy y comprendió al instante.

-¿Quieres conocer la casa o prefieres descansar? – preguntó Albert dejando que los sirvientes llevaran las maletas al cuarto principal.

-Conocer la casa – aun estaba sonrojada y evitaba mirarlo…seguro se había dado cuenta de lo obsesionada que estaba con él.

Candy dio varios traspiés mientras conocía la enorme casa.

-Aun no me acostumbro a estas faldas largas – se excusó

-Creo que deberías alzarlas un poco, te puedes lastimar.

-No es necesario…creo que ya me acostumbrare – "si claro, como no"….si no era culpa de la falda, sino del brazo de Albert sobre sus hombros mientras recorrían la casa lo que hacía que perdiera su coordinación motriz.

Aquel brazo fuerte había estado varias veces sobre sus hombros, pero ahora tenía un significado distinto, al menos para ella, y era esto lo que desestabilizaba su equilibrio.

-Este jardín es muy bonito – dijo Candy con asombro cuando salieron a conocer el exterior de la casa.

-Al fondo hay una pileta pequeña donde los pájaros suelen bañarse cuando hace calor.

-¿Podemos ir a verla?

-Claro

Juntos se encaminaron hasta la fuente de la que Albert hablaba. No había estado tan cerca como Candy pensaba, pero la distancia no importaba si iba a su lado. Su conversación era tan relajada como cuando compartían aquel pequeño departamento. Y saber que su confianza no se había resquebrajado les alegraba por igual. Más tarde fueron a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la casa. Sobre todo para que Candy se orientara donde estaba ubicada la casa.

-Debes estar cansada, después de caminar tanto. – indujo Albert mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación luego del largo paseo que habían dado.

-Estoy muerta – afirmó Candy mientras se lanzaba de espaldas en la cama en busca de alivio para su cuerpo.

Albert la miró por un instante debatiéndose en todo lo que ella provocaba con un par de movimientos. Su cuerpo era tan frágil y pequeño comparado al suyo pero lograba despertar sus instintos con una fuerza arrolladora. Quería recorrer cada curva con sus dedos…con sus labios. Sería como explorar la selva virgen del Amazonas. Rendido a sus instintos se recostó suavemente junto a ella, apoyando todo su peso en el brazo para mirarla mejor.

A Candy, no sólo se le fue todo el cansancio, sino todos sus pensamientos junto con la voluntad misma ante la poderosa presencia del hombre junto ella. No era posible que él sólo se acercara y ella quisiera comérselo a besos. Seguramente estaba enloqueciendo.

Se giró lentamente hacia él, sintiendo palpitaciones en lugares tan inapropiados como prohibidos mientras su respiración se descompasaba.

-¿Muy cansada? – preguntó Albert con un brillo distinto en su mirada y con la voz más penetrante de lo normal, consiguiendo derribar sin mucho esfuerzo las débiles defensas de Candy

-No…tanto…- contestó Candy perdiendo la ilación de sus ideas y la humedad de su boca.

Albert la miraba sin hacer ningún intento por acercarse, mientras Candy penaba porque él acortara la distancia que los separaba de una vez por todas.

Sus dedos empezaron a juguetear con algunos risos sueltos en un intento de distraerse. Albert le sujetó la mano y empezó a frotarlos tenuemente con los suyos.

Las esmeraldas de los ojos de Candy empezaron a tonarse oscuras. Necesitaba que la besara, pero él no hacía el menor intento. Sólo se limitaba a rozar sus dedos y a mirarla detenidamente con sus azules ojos inusualmente oscurecidos.

Fue Candy, la que sin poder resistir la necesidad de ser besada decidió romper la escasa distancia que los separaba buscando sus labios como si fuera una polilla frente a la luz. Y él no la defraudó, incluso fue más allá de sus expectativas. Hundió los dedos en sus risos, donde terminó soltando todo su peinado.

Los besos de parte y parte eran cada vez más demandantes, más adictivos, más insistentes, más profundos…pero sólo se quedaban en eso…en besos y nada más….como en un noviazgo, un noviazgo que rompía todos los esquemas.

-¿Vendrás a almorzar? - le preguntó Candy mientras lo acompañaba hacia la salida principal, la mañana siguiente.

-Si – contestó.

Candy sonrió en respuesta. Albert se inclinó para besarla sutilmente en la mejilla a manera de despedida. Cuando los sirvientes estaban cerca debían mantener cierta distancia. Pero cualquier pretexto servía para buscar el mínimo roce.

Albert dio dos pasos y se regresó nuevamente.

Por cierto, si quieres salir dile a Efraín que te lleve. Y que Eunice te acompañe – no era una sugerencia y la petición no sólo iba para Candy sino de manera indirecta al mayordomo que se encontraba discretamente a un lado de la pareja, quien enseguida entendió la orden de su señor.

-¿Temes que me pierda? – preguntó Candy divertida mientras se acercaba a él.

-Podría contestarte que si…- contestó Albert mirándola fijamente – Pero tú y yo sabemos que sabes cuidarte sola. – se inclinó hasta rozar su frente – Pero preferiría que no salieras sola… - Albert la miraba con una mirada que iba entre la petición y la orden.

Rozó la punta de la nariz respingada de Candy con su índice y se alejó. Dentro de él pugnaban las nuevas sensaciones que lo embargaban. Nuevamente acababa de confirmar que aquel amor que sentía por Candy iba en contra de todos sus principios de libertad que tanto había proclamado. Se reclinó en el respaldo del asiento de atrás del automóvil, tratando de mermar la sensación de inseguridad que esta ciudad le producía.

¿Por qué el amor tenía que hacerle sentir tan vulnerable?

Candy sonrió complacida ante la evidente preocupación de Albert mientras miraba como el coche se alejaba en la distancia.

La verdad era que no quería salir sin la compañía de Albert. Había algo en esta ciudad que le producía retorcijones de angustia en el estómago y que sólo se disipaban con la presencia de Albert.

Cuando habían llegado la tarde anterior, había logrado distinguir un enorme rótulo promocionando la nueva obra en la que cierto actor bien conocido por ella era el protagonista. Pero ella había fingido no verlo…para que remover un pasado que estaba más que enterrado, por las dos partes.

Albert regresó pasado el medio día.

-¿Saliste a algún lado? – preguntó Albert mientras se acomodaba la servilleta sobre el impecable pantalón de casimir.

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Pensé que no querías que saliera – contestó Candy en tono divertido mientras cortaba el filete de su plato.

-No te dije que no salieras – se apuró a aclarar Albert – Sino, que no lo hicieras sola – la miró con dulzura

-Cierto – admitió Candy con una sonrisa - La verdad es que pensé que podríamos salir a pasear cuando regresaras.

Albert dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato sintiendo algo cercano entre la culpa y la ternura.

-Princesa – tomó su mano – Esta tarde tengo que visitar una de las refinerías en las cuales estamos invirtiendo. Y en la noche tendremos que asistir a una cena.

-¿En serio? – la desilusión en los ojos de Candy traspaso el corazón de Albert.

-Lo siento, me fue imposible negarme. John insiste en conocerte y nos invitó a su casa esta noche.

-¿Esta noche?

-Si

A Candy se le cortó la circulación. ¿Cómo diantres se tenía que vestir para asistir a esa cena? Si tan sólo estuviera la tía abuela o tal vez Annie para que la asesoraran…

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Albert al ver el rostro lívido de Candy

-No sé qué debo usar…- contestó preocupada

-Jajaja, pensé que te habías atrancado jajaja

-¡No! y no te atrevas a reírte de mí – le amenazó

-Jamás haría eso…y puedes usar cualquier vestido de noche. – sugirió Albert mirándola con ternura

-¿Me ayudarías a escoger uno?

-¿Yo?

-Si - aseguró y enseguida añadió - Voy a ir contigo ¿no?

-Si – contestó el rubio ligeramente incomodo - Pero yo no sé mucho de vestidos Candy.

-No seas malo. Mira que si estuviera la tía, ella me ayudaría…Por favor – suplico poniendo cara de mártir.

-Está bien, está bien – como negarse ante esa petición… ¿sabría ella el poder que tenía sobre él?

-Gracias y mejor apúrate comiendo porque sino luego escogerás mi vestido al apuro.

-Jajaja, como usted ordene señora Andrew – contestó divertido.

Candy suspiró aliviada, que bueno que la tía abuela le había dicho que llevara unos cuantos vestidos de noche. Sin embargo los retorcijones en su estomago le hicieron perder ligeramente el apetito, esta sería la primera vez que se presentarían en un cena como marido y mujer. El corazón se le desbocó…

-Se me olvidaba comentarte que George vendrá mañana. Tuve que enviarle un telegrama pidiéndole que trajera unos documentos que pensé que no necesitaría…- le comentó Albert mientras terminaban de comer

-Se hospedará aquí. ¿Verdad?

-Si.

-Entonces le pediré a Walter que prepare una habitación.

-Gracias, princesa. – su mano se alzó para acariciar con sutileza el rostro de su mujer.

La tarde para Candy había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y estaba casi lista cuando Albert llegó con los minutos contados para cambiarse.

Albert se quedó sin aliento al ver lo hermosa que se veía esta noche. Se vio tentado a no asistir. Pero había dado su palabra…

Los Rockefeller resultaron ser unas personas muy amables y ya entradas en edad.

-William, ahora entiendo porque estabas distraído en la mañana. – bromeó John Rockefeller.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Albert con una sonrisa mientras saludaba con un fuerte apretón la mano de su socio.

-Todos tus pensamientos estaban en tu esposa – añadió con un guiño de sabiduría.

-Jajaja – rió con ganas – Tienes toda la razón. – admitió

-Es que con semejante belleza a tu lado no sé ni cómo logras concentrarte, hombre.

-Ni yo tampoco – volvió a darle la razón, sin dejar de mirar a Candy que estaba más que ruborizada.

-Por favor, disculpen a mi esposo. A veces es un poco imprudente – añadió la señora Rockefeller con una sonrisa de resignación al ver la turbación de Candy.

-No se preocupe – añadió Candy con timidez mientras se tocaba con la enguantada mano su mejilla tratando de aplacar el sonrojo.

-Más sabe el viejo, por viejo que por diablo – añadió el implicado con una gran sonrisa.

Candy se sintió un poco incomoda cuando les presentaron a los hijos del matrimonio. Dos chicas y un chico cuyas edades fluctuarían entre los 16 hasta los 20 años.

Los ojos de las muchachas se abrieron con asombro al toparse con los ojos azules del joven magnate. Candy pudo ver el ligero turbamiento en las dos muchachas al saludarlo. Una punzada entre celos y orgullo la aguijoneó desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Vio como disimuladamente se codeaban nerviosas y se hacían señas con los ojos al mirar el varonil rostro de su esposo. Estaba tan atenta a las muchachas que pasó desapercibida la mirada detallada que le dedico el joven hijo de los Rockefeller. Cosa que para Albert no paso desapercibida.

La condujo de su brazo a la gran sala donde les sirvieron un aperitivo.

-Me dijo John que se casaron hace poco – dijo la Señora Rockefeller tratando de amenizar el ambiente. Ella había notado el impacto que la joven pareja había despertado en sus hijos.

-Hace menos de una semana – comentó Candy que contaba con los dedos los días de casada.

Todos abrieron sus ojos con asombro

-Te dije, John, que debías esperar un poco antes de mandar a tu bendito abogado. ¿No se cual era el apuro? – le reclamó la señora a su esposo.

Los sabios ojos de John Rockefeller les miraron con disculpa.

-No se preocupe, así son los negocios – añadió Albert mientras intercambiaban una mirada con Candy.

Candy observaba con disimulo aquella casa, había escuchado que los Rockefeller eran gente muy rica, y se notaba por la lujosa decoración. Pero también sabía que provenían de raíces humildes pues la Tía abuela le había dicho que eran algo así como los nuevos ricos. Claro, para la tía abuela casi ninguna familia podía compararse con el rancio abolengo de los Andrew.

-¿Pensé que tenían cuatro hijos? – preguntó Albert mientras tomaba un sorbo del fino licor que les acaban de servir.

-Si, son cuatro, lo que pasa es que mi hijo mayor salió con su prometida a ver una obra de teatro. Debe estar por llegar.

El corazón de Candy descompasó ligeramente sus latidos al escuchar la palabra teatro en esta ciudad. Y aquella sensación de angustia volvió a remover recuerdos dolorosos de su última estadía en esa ciudad. Tuvo que retirarse al tocador para tratar de recomponer sus emociones.

Cuando regresaba del tocador escuchó sin querer a las dos hermanas intercambiar comentarios.

¡William Andrew, es guapísimo! – dijo una de las hermanas

-¿Por qué papá no me podrá encontrar un marido así? – preguntó la otra con desesperanza.

-Porque hombres como ése, son muy escasos – meditó con nostalgia la primera

-Cierto…que suerte la de su esposa. ¿Viste con el amor que se miran?

-Si

Candy sonrió apenada. Tristemente sabía que la única que amaba en esa relación era ella. Y lo peor era, que todo el mundo se daba cuenta de esto. Agitó la cabeza con resignación.

De regreso, en el auto iban en silencio. La invitación de los Rockefeller para la ópera en un par de días había sido como un baldazo de agua fría para Candy. Ella no quería saber nada de teatros, ni de operas, ni de obras de teatro en esta ciudad…ni en ninguna otra. Pero lamentablemente no había podido negarse.

Miró por unos cuantos minutos por la ventana tratando de no angustiarse en vano, pero enseguida se arrepintió cuando en su mente afloraron los recuerdos de aquella noche de invierno…aquel frio que envolvió no sólo su cuerpo sino su alma…aquel desasosiego de la dicha perdida…

-Esta ciudad te pone nerviosa ¿Verdad? – la voz de Albert la tomó desprevenida

Sin saber que decir se miró las manos, el resplandor de su anillo de bodas y el de compromiso en su dedo le hizo concientizarse de su nueva realidad.

Una realidad que estabilizaba toda su vida y que recompensaba cualquier desdicha pasada con creces…

-Un…un poco – admitió apenada sin mirarlo, ¿Por qué la tenía que conocer tan bien?

-Candy – la voz profunda de Albert sonaba con dulzura dentro del auto – Tu y yo hicimos hace tiempo un trato… ¿lo recuerdas?

Candy levantó los ojos. Claro que lo recordaba…

-¿Qué compartiríamos nuestras penas y alegrías?

-...- Albert hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza - ¿Entonces? – le apremió

Albert la miraba con atención, amargamente entendía por todo lo que ella debía estar pasando…Por un lado se sentía aliviado de ser él quien estuviera allí con ella, y por otro confirmaba para sus adentros lo acertado de callar sus sentimientos. Quería que Candy se desprendiera totalmente de su pasado sin presiones.

Él quería una vida completa con ella y no se daría por vencido.

-Tengo la sensación que en cualquier momento va ha nevar…- su voz era casi un susurro – No entiendo porque me siento así…

-No va a nevar, mira por la ventana. – dijo con voz suave – En ciertas ocasiones las cosas tristes del pasado se quedan impregnados en nuestra mente y no nos dejan ver el presente con claridad. A veces es necesario respirar hondo y abrir los ojos.

Candy tragó seco, meditando en sus palabras. Respiro hondo un par de veces antes de mirar por la ventana. El titileo de las luces extendiéndose a lo largo y ancho de las calles, a través de la ventana confirmaron las palabras de Albert.

La mano de Albert sujetó la suya con protección demostrándole que no había nada que temer si a su lado estaba…

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Gracias por leer el capítulo 15 de IN FRAGANTI, espero que lo estén disfrutando como yo al escribirlo.

Tal vez se pregunten qué le pasa a la pecosa con esas dudas existenciales a estas alturas si se supone que ama a Albert, pero si se ponen en su lugar…la entenderán mejor. Está, en la ciudad que alguna vez le destrozó el corazón, quien no se pondría así ¿verdad?

Este capítulo es un pequeño remanso para lo que viene. Chicas prepárense: ajusten sus cinturones y tomen aire. Porque lo que viene es algo que nadie se lo espera. Ni yo misma…bueno yo si jajaja.

* * *

Capítulo re-editado, re-masterizado y re-cargado. Déjame un review si este capítulo te gustó.


	16. Chapter 16

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XVI**

Los miedos de Candy se iban disipando como si un viento fresco esparciera la neblina que no le dejaba ver con claridad el camino.

Nueva York ya no le parecía tan tétrica como la de sus recuerdos. Sin duda la presencia de Albert tenía mucho que ver.

La noche anterior había logrado vencer a uno de sus mayores temores y ahora se sentía tan liviana como un papel.

Candy y Albert estaban dando una vuelta por el jardín posterior de la casa luego del almuerzo cuando una de las doncellas de servicio les fue a buscar para informarles que George acababa de llegar.

Ambos se encaminaron a paso raudo para recibir al eficiente secretario de Albert con una sonrisa.

-Sigan por favor, los señores están en el jardín, no tardan en venir.

El plural utilizado por Walter, les resultó extraño al par de rubios que acababan de cruzar la puerta que comunicaba el jardín con la casa. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes que lo comprendieran.

Junto a George estaba de pie una dama. La primera cosa que se le vino a la mente a Candy fue: que era la esposa de George, pero enseguida recordó que era soltero…mientras más se acercaba a la joven que estaba junto a George, más conocida le resultaba.

Candy casi se cae para atrás cuando para su desgracia comprobó que George había traído a la dichosa secretaria de Albert, la tal "Margarita". Contuvo el aliento antes de acercarse.

-¡Margarita! ¡Qué sorpresa! – saludó Albert con una expresión de grato asombro.

El saludo demasiado emotivo del Albert le cayó como una patada en el estómago a la rubia.

-Le pedí a Margarita que me acompañara para tratar de agilizar todo el papeleo, sabes que ella conoce muy bien los por menores – justificó George con premura esperando que William no se molestara por esta inusual atribución. Pero al parecer él estaba completamente de acuerdo.

-Fue una excelente decisión, George. – contestó con agrado William, al mismo tiempo que se giraba hacia la implicada y añadía - Bienvenida Margarita.

-Gracias señor. – contestó con humildad

Candy sentía que tragar un bocado de cemento no sería tan denso como esto.

-Señora Candy, buenas tardes – saludó George y sintió lo que era la mirada de un asesino.

¡Oh, oh!, no había previsto la reacción de la pecosa. Ojala Walter trajera una funda para ponerse en la cabeza. Estaba seguro que jamás se lo perdonaría.

-"Que tienen de buenas" – fue el primer pensamiento de Candy – Buenas tardes George – contestó con educación, tratando de simular lo incomoda que le resultaba esta sorpresa.

-Buenas tardes señora – saludó Margarita con cortesía a la mujer que se había llevado al hombre que ella amaba en silencio.

-Buenas tardes Margarita – saludó Candy tragándose su hostilidad.

En ese momento el mayordomo le preguntó sutilmente a Candy si preparaba una habitación para la inesperada, huésped.

-Yo me hospedaré en un hotel – se apuró a contestar Margarita cuando escuchó la pregunta del mayordomo.

-De eso ni hablar, Margarita, te hospedarás aquí. – aseguró Albert con amabilidad. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por la gran ayuda que ella sería en estos momentos.

-N…no quisiera molestar…- tartamudeó ante la gentileza de su apuesto jefe. Si hasta dolía mirarlo de frente.

-No es ninguna molestia – se apuró a contestar Candy con cierto cargo de conciencia...al ver su humildad. Ella había palpado en carne propia lo que era sentirse humillada…desplazada…los Leegan habían sido muy buenos maestros.

Candy se encaminó junto con el mayordomo para decidir que habitación le asignaría. Esa función, era propia del mayordomo pero Candy necesitaba ir a tomar bocanadas de aire.

Walter le indicó las habitaciones que solían asignar a los huéspedes pero a Candy le parecía que estaban muy cerca de la de ellos y quería mantenerla un tanto alejada. Nadie le dijo que debía ser una santa ¿no?

-Creo que esta habitación es la más adecuada para Margarita – dijo Candy dirigiéndose al Mayordomo cuando vio la última habitación del pasillo.

-¿Esta? – preguntó el mayordomo con cierta incomodidad mientras levantaba la cejas.

-Si, ¿por qué? – no era posible que Walter se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones ocultas.

-Es que…esta habitación es la que la utiliza la señorita Elisa cuando esta de visita en la ciudad. Y no le gusta que nadie más la ocupe – confesó con cierto temor

A Candy se le cruzó una idea maquiavélica. Con esto mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Es bueno que Elisa se familiarice con las otras habitaciones, si tanto le molesta compartir. – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

-Con todo respeto señora, pero no creo que la señorita Elisa quiera otra habitación – añadió el Mayordomo recordando con temor su prepotencia

-Si ella tiene algún inconveniente, entonces le dice, que la Señora Andrew le sugiere que se vaya a un hotel. ¿Entendido Walter? - qué bien se sentía decirse "la señora Andrew", saboreó lentamente estas palabras.

-Como usted ordene, señora – contestó con una sonrisa de confabulación con su nueva señora. Que gran elección había hecho su amo al casarse con la señora. La mejor. Al fin alguien pondría en su sitio a la estirada señorita Elisa.

Candy bajó con una enorme sonrisa luego de gozar como nunca con el poder que le daba el ser la señora de la casa.

-Su habitación esta lista señorita – anunció el mayordomo dirigiéndose a Margarita al cabo de un momento - Por favor, permítame que la guie.

-Gra…gracias – tartamudeó la muchacha ante tanta solemnidad sin saber como comportarse. - Con permiso…

-Descansa tranquilamente Margarita – sugirió Albert sabiendo que el viaje desde Chicago era pesado, especialmente para las damas.

-Bajaré en cuanto me instale señor, hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Pero tienes que descansar.

-No estoy cansada.

Albert la miró con simpatía, ella era siempre tan servicial y eficiente.

-Entonces te espero en una hora en la biblioteca.

-Sí señor.

-Gracias.

Candy acababa de comprobar que la susodicha era la eficiencia andando. Respiró hondo tratando de no odiarla sin motivo. Pero la desmedida atención de Albert le caía como rocas en su estómago.

-¿Qué habitación le asignaste? – preguntó Albert en cuanto Margarita se alejó con el mayordomo.

-La del fondo…creo que es la que "solía" ocupar Elisa – contestó con tranquilidad.

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron con una mezcla de asombro y diversión, mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿La de Elisa? – preguntó levantando ambas cejas.

-Si – añadió Candy con firmeza. – Soy la señora de la casa ¿Verdad? – preguntó con su nariz altiva en un gesto que le recordaba a él mismo quien era ella. "Su mujer."

-Si – contestó con firmeza con una enorme sonrisa

-Entonces me pareció que la persona que te ayuda tiene derecho a estar en una habitación tan amplia como esa – ocultó sus propias razones.

-Yo no tengo nada que objetar. – dijo él mientras levantaba los hombros y una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Un fuerte latido acompañó a su afirmación. Le gustaba que Candy ya estuviera asumiendo su papel. Aunque en el fondo, algo le decía que había otras intenciones ocultas tras sus palabras. ¿No podían ser celos? o ¿si? Pero si se habían casado hace poco…a estas alturas debería saber todo lo que ella significaba para él…bueno tampoco había sido tan claro que digamos…pero era obvio que ella estaba sobre todas las cosas y personas del mundo.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido? – preguntó Candy al ver que no se le quitaba la sonrisa del rostro.

-Me preguntaba si habría "otras" razones para asignarle "esa" habitación – contestó con sinceridad.

-¿Qué otras razones podría tener? – preguntó ella con cierto nerviosismo. No era posible que la conociera tan bien.

-No lo se… - no dejaba de mirarla con profundidad

Albert ocultó una sonrisa. Definitivamente estaba celosa. Y aunque esto le resultaba excesivamente gratificante, no quería que dudara de él. Estaban entrando en una fase de su relación en el que los celos debían quedar relegados.

-Se levantó y caminó hasta ella. Extendió la mano pidiéndole que se levantara.

Candy dudó un poco antes de aceptar su petición. Y en cuanto lo hizo, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, para acunarla en sus brazos.

Entre nerviosa y complacida ella se limitó a cogerse de los extremos de la camisa de Albert a los lados de su cintura. Esta muestra de cariño fuera de la habitación le tomó desprevenida.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Albert inclinando su cabeza para mirar desde su altura los rubios rizos.

-Es…es que alguien nos puede ver…así – Candy levantó con nerviosismo su rostro hasta encontrar sus ojos…los latidos del corazón empezaron a descompasársele.

-¿Y que, si nos ven? - Albert levantó una ceja bien definida.

-Pueden pensar mal…

-Jajaja, pero si estamos casados – le susurro en el oído mientras su nariz aspiraba aquel dulce olor de sus ensortijados cabellos.

-Pues si… ¿verdad? – admitió mientras soltaba una risilla nerviosa.

Albert la apretó con más fuerza y ella al fin pudo deshacerse de sus temores y envolverle con los brazos y sin complejos a aquella estructura ósea que iba más allá de lo perfecto.

Y no es que no hubiera querido hacerlo desde un principio, era sólo que las directrices de comportamiento de la época limitaban las muestras de cariño en público a simples roces.

-Sabes que eres muy importante para mi ¿no? - le recordó Albert con voz suave y profunda.

-Me lo dijiste hace poco - recordó Candy con emoción.

-Quiero que eso se te grabe muy bien…porque es la verdad…

-Tu también eres muy importante para mi – añadió Candy apoyada en el pecho de Albert, sintiéndose un poco tonta por los celos desmedidos que había sentido hace poco.

Albert sonrió complacido pues sabía que tras esa afirmación había sentimientos más profundos.

Margarita se había quedado extasiada mirando la enorme habitación que la señora Andrew le había asignado. Toda su casa podría entrar en esa sola habitación…y la cama ni que decir era tan suave, cómoda y grande. Jamás en su vida pensó que en su habitación podría haber un baño para ella sola…en su casa había un baño para toda su familia.

Pero lo que más le gustaba de todo esto, era que podía estar cerca de "él"…

Él siempre había sido su deseo más imposible. Él era la clase de hombre que nunca se fijaría en ella y que pese a eso, jamás podría dejarlo de querer.

Había soñado tantas veces con él, que en ocasiones había perdido la noción entre la realidad y la fantasía. Si hasta había imaginado que sus labios rozaban los suyos y hasta podría jurar que conocía el sabor de sus besos y el calor de sus brazos…

Pero él, ni siquiera sospechaba de ese amor oculto que crecía sin medida en su corazón y como iba a saberlo si sólo la veía como "su secretaria".

Era inútil que su corazón gritara que lo amaba porque él, ya era de otra. Si antes era imposible ahora simplemente era…doblemente irrealizable. Ella estaría en un rincón, disimulando su amor. Mientras él, estaría con esa rubia que envidiaba tanto…Seguramente diciéndole palabras de amor en el oído, besándola hasta quedarse sin aliento. Entregándose en cuerpo y alma…

Cerró los ojos por un instante y quitó esos pensamientos terroríficos de su mente. Ahora eso no debía perturbarla. Ella había aceptado todas las consecuencias de amarlo en silencio. Lo único que importaba es que estaba aquí, en Nueva York con él. Que sus ojos se deleitarían con su rostro, que sus oídos se embelesarían con el profundo sonido de su voz…Que aunque fuera por trabajo él hablaría con ella…y sería importante para él.

Ella lo tendría en el día aunque su esposa lo tuviera en la noche. Así había sido antes…y seguiría siendo así. Esto le alegró de sobremanera.

Suspiró fuertemente y salió por el amplio pasillo, mirando con asombro la lujosa decoración de cada rincón.

¿Cómo se sentiría ser la señora de la casa?

Soñar no costaba nada, y mientras estuviera allí, ella soñaría que era la señora de William Andrew.

Bajó un par de escalones y escuchó el susurro de aquella voz que conocía tan bien… Giró lentamente y bajó un par de escalones más, tratando de no hacer ruido. Podría verlo como era en su casa y eso serviría para sus fantasías.

Pero lo que vio, hizo que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos y salieran volando como en una explosión. Por unos segundos se quedó estática y luego se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de retener alguno…pero era inútil…lo que estaba viendo rompía todos sus sueños…

Allí estaban los dos, abrazados como si fueran uno solo. Sus cabellos de distintos tonos de rubio se entremezclaban sin temor y se fundían como si fueran uno. La cabeza de ella estaba muy atrás y él apoyaba su frente en la de ella. Su altura no parecía ser un impedimento para estar tan juntos y abrazados, hablando bajito y sonriendo como si estuvieran en un mundo aparte.

Margarita, jamás pensó ver el amor profundo que él le profesaba a su esposa. La ternura con que la abrazaba desgarraba cada trozo de su alma, la manera como la miraba destruía todo su mundo, la forma como le hablaba tan bajito…aniquilaba todos sus sueños.

El modo en que el cuerpo de él se había acomodado para tratar de rozar cada milésima del cuerpo de ella…era más de lo que su pobre corazón podía soportar.

Los ojos de Margarita se llenaron de lágrimas y en un intento vano por salvar su orgullo volvió a subir las escaleras apresuradamente.

-¿Estas lista Margarita? – la sorprendió George en lo alto de las escaleras.

-Si…es sólo que…que…algo se me metió en el ojo – mintió…ya que algunas lágrimas habían conseguido rodar por sus mejillas…- ¿Podría esperarme por favor? – no quería bajar sola

-Con gusto.

Margarita corrió a su cuarto y se fue directo al baño…ahí se mojó la cara y antes de salir se miró en el espejo.

-¡Tonta! – se reprochó mirándose fijamente – ¿Pensaste que él se había casado con ella sólo por su reputación? – se preguntó a si misma con rencor - …Era obvio que todos esos comentarios sólo eran chismes…

A su mente vinieron toda clase de cosas que decían antes del matrimonio y en el fondo se había alegrado que aquella unión hubiera sido sólo para callar esos comentarios, pero ahora tristemente acababa de comprobar lo equivocada que había estado.

- ¡Él la ama!…- confirmó con dolor - …Como jamás te amará a ti.

George estaba esperándola como había prometido. La miró de reojo cuando regresaba por el pasillo. Él era muy observador, casi nada se le pasaba por alto. Bastó una mirada para ver la desolación del rostro de Margarita, como si la hubieran abofeteado.

Se sintió culpable. Sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría.

Cuando bajaron, Albert y Candy estaban sentados como si nada. Ya los habían escuchado bajar. Y Candy presurosa se había sentado. Arrancando unas cuantas carcajadas divertidas de Albert.

-¿Te gustó la habitación Margarita? – preguntó Candy con amabilidad. Después de semejante abrazo, sentía que quería a todo el mundo, incluso a Margarita.

-Si, señora es muy bonita. Gracias – añadió con gratitud.

-Me alegro mucho. Y no dudes en pedir cualquier cosa que necesites.

-Gracias, Señora.

¿Cómo él no la iba a amar si era tan dulce? se preguntó mientras se adentraba a la biblioteca.

Candy se sentía aliviada por aquel abrazo, pero aun no estaba del todo tranquila. Se sentó en la sala desde donde podía admirar el hermoso jardín. Lo mejor era respirar aire puro porque sino terminaría con la oreja detrás de la puerta de la biblioteca y eso sería demasiado embarazoso.

Caminó entre los árboles. Quería subirse alguno, pero no sería correcto que la señora de la casa estuviera saltando de árbol en árbol, al menos en Chicago todos los sirvientes sabían de sus travesuras, pero aquí no.

Entró nuevamente a la casa y decidió subir al último piso y abrir una de las ventanas que se encontraban en un salón que Albert le había platicado que utilizaba su hermana para leer cuando estaban en aquella ciudad cuando él era muy pequeñito.

Una brisa fría le rozó el rostro y agitó sus cabellos. No había nada como sentir el viento en su cara. Sintiendo el viento juguetear con sus rizos empezó a meditar porque le molestaba la presencia de Margarita, si ella no le había hecho nada, absolutamente nada.

No quería portarse como Elisa y sus amigas, que sin ninguna razón la odiaron…bueno si había una razón…ella era huérfana…

Levantó los ojos y miró el cielo. ¡No!, ella no era como Elisa…haría todo lo posible para que Margarita le cayera mejor. Parecía una muchacha sencilla y tenía que admitir que era muy trabajadora…

¿Entonces por qué le caía tan mal? Si apenas y la había visto un par de veces, y ni siquiera la había tratado como para poder juzgarla, y todo lo que oía de ella eran halagos por el buen trabajo que desempeñaba.

Respiró un par de veces tratando de encontrar el origen de esa antipatía.

¿Tal vez por la manera que Albert la trataba?

No, no era esa la razón aunque si le molestaba un poco.

¿Tal vez porque era bonita?

Si lo era, pero tampoco era una razón valedera.

¿Tal vez porque ella pasaba más tiempo con él? Tal vez porque Margarita compartía esos espacios en los que ella no podía estar…Eso se acercaba más a la realidad…

-Señora – le llamó una voz en la lejanía.

-Si.

-La he buscado por toda la casa. El señor, la está buscando desde hace un buen rato.

Candy bajó corriendo las escaleras y antes que pudiera dirigirse a la biblioteca Walter al detuvo.

-El señor la estaba buscando, señora. – añadió con premura - Él acaba de marcharse.- terminó con solemnidad el mayordomo.

-¿En serio?

-Si señora, vinieron a darle un recado y tuvo que salir.

-¿Se fue solo o con George? – su pregunta iba dirigida a si Margarita había ido con el.

-Salieron los tres, señora.

-Entiendo – su rostro trató de ocultar la melancolía.- ¿Dejo algún recado para mí?

-Si, dijo que tal vez tardaría en regresar y que no retrasara su cena.

-Gracias

La casa de pronto le pareció tan vacía. Y volvió a comprobar que por eso odiaba a Margarita…por que ella podía estar con él, cuando de trabajo se trataba. Suspiró resignada.

Se sentó en la mesa para cenar como siempre pero no tenía tanto apetito…comer sola no iba con ella. Así que tomó su plato y se fue a la cocina. Provocando un colapso en toda la servidumbre.

-No me gusta comer sola – se excusó mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Todos la miraron ligeramente boquiabiertos. Pero luego terminaron acogiéndola con cariño. Confirmando para sus adentros que era una mujer muy especial.

Cuando al fin regresaron. Albert estaba un poco distante, tal vez preocupado…

Candy se sentó para acompañarlos a cenar. Pero se sintió un poco fuera de lugar cuando entre los tres comentaban detalles de ciertas cláusulas que ella no entendía para nada. Por lo visto habían tenido que cambiar varias cosas de este nuevo trato.

Albert la miró lentamente.

-¿Comerás postre, Candy? - preguntó Albert de repente. Hubiera querido estar a solas con ella pero la presencia de George y Margarita eran muy necesarias.

-No, yo ya comí – se justificó Candy…

Claro que quería comer algo más, pero quería que Albert se preocupara por ella…que le insistiera un poco.

Pero para su desgracia él no volvió hacer ningún comentario.

-¿Vamos a dormir ya? – le preguntó Candy cuando salían del amplio comedor.

-En realidad, aun tenemos que trabajar. Te acompaño a la habitación y luego bajo para la biblioteca

El corazón de Candy dio un golpe seco…La estaba mandando a dormir sola. Su orgullo pudo más.

-No hace falta…puedo ir sola…tu ve a trabajar – sonrió para disimular la dureza de sus palabras…no quería parecer obsesiva.

Albert la miró, no era esa, la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Estás molesta? – le preguntó mirando sus esmeraldas.

-No – contestó mientras se alzaba de puntillas y le daba un beso en la mejilla. – No te demores en subir…

Candy se alejó sin decir otra palabra…mientras para sus adentros tragaba veneno.

¿Porque tenía que el bendito George haber traído a la tal Margarita?

Abrió el balcón de su habitación pero a los cuantos minutos la volvió a cerrar cuando sintió la brisa fría de la noche.

Eran las diez de la noche y Albert no se dignaba en subir.

¿Por qué tenía que demorarse tanto? ¿Y que tanto hacia hasta estas horas?

El sueño la terminó venciendo…pero no era un sueño profundo sino leve, estaba pendiente de escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse…Se despertó en medio de la oscuridad, estiró su mano buscándolo…pero él no estaba…

El corazón le dejó de latir y el sueño se le fue…No era posible que él no hubiera subido…

Con miles de ideas martillando su mente y aniquilando su confianza se levantó.

Iría a ver si él seguía en la biblioteca. Prendió la luz y su corazón dio un golpe seco…allí estaba su chaqueta…él había subido…y ella ni siquiera lo había sentido ¿pero dónde estaba?

Tomó su bata y salió del dormitorio….mientras avanzaba vio que la luz del primer piso estaba encendida…caminó despacio…el sonido de unas voces la detuvieron….sólo le bastaron dos segundos para reconocer la voz de Albert y la otra era de George. Su corazón empezó a sosegarse pero quería distinguir la voz de Margarita…

Bajo de puntillas las gradas y vio la puerta de la biblioteca abierta. Vio que Albert y George analizaban unos documentos…Estaban trabajando… Pero ¿y Margarita?

Entonces vio como Margarita salía de atrás de una pared llevando algo.

¿Qué hacia sirviéndoles café? Para eso estaban los empleados ¿no?

Pero seguramente Albert los había mandado a dormir, era lo más razonable.

Tenía que pedir una cita con un psicólogo o tal vez con un psiquiatra…y a este paso, a lo mejor y camisa de fuerza.

¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no era así.

Además, Albert no le había dado ningún motivo para dudar de él, pero tampoco la había dado la seguridad de una declaración. Apenada y triste regresó a la habitación. Se acostó lentamente sintiéndose culpable y a la vez tan sola.

Cuando abrió los ojos en la mañana, su cama estaba vacía. Se sentó de un brinco y cuando iba a levantarse Albert salió del baño. Estaba bañado y listo para salir.

-¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Candy con desasosiego.

-Si…tengo una reunión a las ocho. Ayer te lo mencioné.

Candy demoró un respiro en recordarlo. Asintió algo apenada por el olvido.

-¿Y a que hora te acostaste?

-Creo que eran las tres – contestó mientras se arreglaba la corbata.

-¿Y todos irán a la reunión? Es decir George.

Albert sonrió.

-No, sólo yo iré a la reunión. George me alcanzará luego en la refinería y Margarita tiene que terminar de escribir unas cláusulas.

-Ah. – esquivó la mirada sin saber porque tenía la sensación que él había descubierto el trasfondo de sus dudas.

-¿Vienes a desayunar conmigo? – preguntó Albert mientras estiraba la mano para que se acercara.

-¿Así? – le indicó su pijama

-Así estás bien – confirmó mientras buscaba sus labios.

El beso no fue largo, sino más bien cargado de nostalgia. Ambos habían extrañado sus largos e interminables besos nocturnos.

Candy se sintió muy mal cuando se dio cuenta que era la única en bata de cama en la mesa. Todos estaban listos para iniciar su trabajo. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Albert y él se limitó a guiñarle un ojo mientras le susurraba.

-Estas, preciosa.

Si claro, cómo no. Seguro le decía para hacerle sentir mejor. Luego que él mismo le había sugerido que bajara así. Esto se lo pagaría. Ya encontraría la forma de cobrárselas.

Dio un tímido vistazo a su alrededor pero nadie parecía juzgar sus fachas. Pero lo que le cayó como una patada en el estómago fue ver lo regia que lucía Margarita. Si ni siquiera parecía que se hubiera desvelado, incluso podría asegurar que sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

Tristemente recordó que la tía abuela siempre le decía que la señora de la casa siempre debe estar bien arreglada, "impecable" era la palabra que había utilizado, así fuera para desayunar. Y ahora entendía el porqué. Se sentía como un gusano. Que bueno que no estaba aquí para retarla. Pero bien merecido que se lo tenía. Desde ahora pondría más énfasis a las enseñanzas de la anciana.

Cuando despidió a Albert, tuvo la sensación que su luna de miel se había terminado…

Fue a la biblioteca para tratar de hacerse amiga de Margarita pero estaba tan ocupada transcribiendo algo, que apenas le contestaba con monosílabos.

Lo que Candy no sabía era que Margarita se incomodaba con su presencia al igual que ella. Y que la antipatía era mutua. ¿Cómo ser amiga de la mujer que le había quitado el amor de su vida?

A los pocos minutos Candy se dio por vencida y salió sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

Para variar desde la llegada de George se complicaron un poco las cosas en los negocios y Albert apenas tenía tiempo para compartirlo con ella, ni siquiera en las noches…y cuando pasaba en la casa se la pasaba en la biblioteca reunido con George y Margarita y como si eso fuera poco se acostaba tan tarde que a veces ella ni lo sentía.

Un par de días habían transcurrido y la rutina era la misma.

Candy respiraba hondo una y otra vez tratando que esto no la afectara. Si tan solo tuviera algo más productivo que hacer no estaría tan pendiente de Albert.

-Señora, el chofer acaba de traer un recado del Señor. – dijo una de la empleadas. Mientras Candy leía en el jardín.

El chofer estaba tras la muchacha y se apresuró a darle un pequeño sobre.

-Tenga señora – el chofer se había sacado el gorro mientras le entregaba el pequeño papel con educación.

-Gracias

Candy leyó con atención la perfecta caligrafía de Albert y antes de abrirla ya sabia de que se trataba. El no vendría a almorzar, los negocios se lo impedían.

-¿Dijo algo más? – preguntó Candy

-No señora

-Gracias

Respiró hondo antes de que la desilusión rozara su corazón. Tenía que entenderlo. Empezó a caminar por el jardín llevando el papel en la mano. Bajo un árbol lo volvió a leer. Quería ver si había algo escrito entre líneas…pero no encontró nada.

No imaginó que su luna de miel sería tan solitaria…Sinceramente esperaba algo más…

Entró tan triste, que no hizo ningún ruido al ingresar a la casa; se dirigió a la cocina, seguramente ahí estarían los sirvientes y así no se sentiría tan sola. Estaba por entrar a la cocina cuando escuchó la conversación de los sirvientes.

-¿Entonces el señor se quedó a comer por ahí cerca? – preguntó una de las muchachas de servicio.

-En realidad lo dejé en esa tienda de ropa de mujer que recién inauguraron – contestó el chofer – Y luego fui a dejar al señor Johnson en los correos.

-¿Tal vez fue a comprarle algo para la señora?

-Quien sabe – dijo dudoso el chofer – Para mí, que iba a comprarle algo a la señorita Margarita porque hablaban algo de la talla, no entendí bien y los dos se quedaron ahí.

A Candy se le paró el corazón

-¿Qué? – preguntó otra voz. - ¿Se quedaron los dos juntos?

-Si… - contestó dudoso

-No creo que el señor este comprándole nada a la tal Margarita esa…Él quiere mucho a la señora…

-Pero ya saben como son los hombres de dinero…nunca se conforman con una sola mujer – añadió la cocinera.

-Ya sabía yo, que esa mujer andaba tras del amo…nada mas de verla como se lo come con los ojos…me dan ganas de zarandearla. Y la señora Candy que es tan buena e inocente no se da cuenta de la arpía esa…

-Ya dejen de hablar tonterías – se impuso el mayordomo – No ven que esas cosas pueden llegar a oídos de la señora…

-Cierto, cierto – dijeron casi al unisonó, mientras guardaban silencio.

Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron en un segundo y regresó por donde había entrado… como una muerta viviente.

No era posible lo que había escuchado. ¿Albert y Margarita juntos…?

Sintiéndose desolada caminó entre los árboles…un par de lágrimas habían rodado por sus mejillas…

Ella había pensado que él era diferente…pero simplemente era igual que los demás…

Lo único que quería era escapar de allí. Si, eso haría, era lo más sensato para su corazón herido.

¿Pero que tan claro puede pensar una chica de dieciocho años con el corazón roto y lleno de dudas?

Son los años lo que hacen que la gente piense más detenidamente en sus acciones…y Candy sólo pensaba en la gran decepción que la acompañaba.

¿Pero cómo saldría? Si apenas se asomaba a la parte delantera los sirvientes ya estaban prestos para acompañarla.

Miró el árbol que estaba cercano al cerramiento y sin pensarlo dos veces se subió. Ya no le importaba nada.

Saltó con su antigua vitalidad y de un brinco estuvo al otro lado del cerramiento. No había nadie en los alrededores porque aquella zona era de grandes casas con enormes cerramientos.

Se encaminó sin rumbo fijo…con su corazón en un hilo.

-Gracias Margarita por ayudarme a escoger el regalo para Candy – aseguró Albert mientras regresaban en el coche.

No tiene nada que agradecerme. Yo sólo le ayude con la talla, el resto lo escogió usted – contestó Margarita con cierto halo de tristeza que trató simular con todas sus fuerzas.

Albert quería darle algo especial a Candy por lo ocupado que había estado últimamente. Como no sabía muy bien la talla de Candy, lo primero que pensó fue que Margarita le podía ayudar con ese detalle.

La mente de Candy era una continua lluvia de pensamientos que resquebrajaban toda su seguridad.

-¡Basta Candy! – se reprochó a si misma en medio de su caminata. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tú no eres así? – sin duda deambular por horas y horas le había tranquilizado y secado sus lágrimas.

La sonrisa de Albert se dibujo en su mente junto con aquellos ojos azules en los cuales siempre encontraba consuelo. La manera de mirarla hacía que su corazón palpitara sin control. Entonces examinó como miraba a Margarita…tratando de compaginar lo que había oído de los sirvientes con el comportamiento de Albert.

No, a ella no la miraba así…su mirada cuando se dirigía a ella era como cuando miraba a Dorothy o a George, sonrió levemente ante tal comparación…incluso a Puppett miraba con más cariño…

¿Pero entonces por qué prefería ir de compras con Margarita antes que salir con ella? Nuevamente los ojos se le volvieron a cristalizar.

Las palabras de los sirvientes llegaron a su mente y se mezclaron con las palabras que había escuchado de la tía abuela…

Las palabras de la tía abuela tomaron mayor realce…

"

-Candice, ser la señora Andrew conlleva muchas responsabilidades. Tendrás siempre que ser muy sensata a la hora de actuar. Tú eres muy impulsiva, y eso me preocupa. Deberás aprender a refrenar tus impulsos. Ya no serás la chiquilla descarriada que hacía lo que mejor le venía en gana, dentro de poco serás una mujer casada y tendrás que llevar el apellido de tu esposo muy en alto.

-Si tía – había respondido.

-William es un hombre muy importante. Y eso conlleva muchas responsabilidades que tú deberás compartir.

-… - Candy se había limitado a asentir con la cabeza

-Una de esas cosas, es mantenerte alejada de los chismes. Una señora de tu posición no debe hacer caso, ni tampoco prestarse a los chismes. – la miró severamente - Yo mismo he caído sin querer en eso - admitió mirando al infinito recordando cuando escuchó a los Leegan acusar de ladrona a la muchacha que estaba frente a ella.

Candy había comprendido a lo que se refería.

-Fue William, quien me hizo ver lo equivocada que he estado todo este tiempo, respecto a ti. – era duro admitir un error para la anciana.

Ambas se miraron sin saber que decir.

-¿Sabías que tú, eres por la única persona que William pone sus manos al fuego sin pensarlo dos veces? – le dijo sin dudar

-¿Por mi? – había abierto enormemente sus ojos

-Así es – confirmó la anciana – Y esa misma confianza que él te tiene espero que tú le tengas a él.

-Si tía – había afirmado sin si quiera dudarlo.

…"

¿Y ahora que le pasaba? Estaba haciendo todo, menos lo que la tía abuela le había aconsejado con tanto énfasis. Ni si quiera había pensado antes de saltar del árbol…

Recordó cuando había pensado en huir aquella noche cuando firmó aquellos papeles en Lakewood pensando que ya no era una Andrew…antes podía hacer lo que quería…pero ahora ya no…ahora era una mujer casada y no podía salir huyendo a la menor inconformidad…

En ese momento el sonido estridente de una bocina le sacó de sus pensamientos, era un auto que venía directo hacia ella…Como pudo salió corriendo y tomó conciencia de donde estaba, luego que el chofer le gritó que era una loca.

Con terror descubrió que estaba en el lugar que había tratado de olvidar en sus recuerdos, la calle que acababa de cruzar le llevaba directamente al teatro donde Terry había debutado como Romeo…

¡Por Dios Santo!, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo diantres fue a parar en aquel lugar?

El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando al levantar sus ojos se topó de frente con el teatro aquel que había visitado hace tanto tiempo… ¡Oh no!

Regresó dos pasos hacia atrás como si hubiera visto el purgatorio. Se giró con rapidez, tenía que huir de allí. Pero en ese momento golpeó con alguien que por poco y la vota…pero eso no importaba tenía que correr, alejarse, escapar.

-Discúlpeme – dijo entre dientes sin mirar si quiera a la persona que había golpeado.

Y cuando su pie se levantó para dar el paso definitivo para emprender su carrera, una mano tomó su muñeca con fuerza. En un contacto que le produjo retorcijones amargos en el estómago…un contacto conocido y lejano.

Los segundos se detuvieron y a su mente llegó el recuerdo cuando desembarcó en la estación y Terry la sorprendió jalándole por unos cuantos metros.

¡Virgen santísima! ¿Esto no podía estar repitiéndose? El corazón se le detuvo y con terror e incredulidad entremezclados levantó la mirada.

Sus más profundos miedos se cristalizaron frente a sus ojos al descubrir que quien sostenía su muñeca con aquella seguridad no era otro más que ¡¿Terry?!

Sus profundos ojos azules la miraban con el mismo asombro del impacto que ella tenía en ese mismo instante…

Una brisa fría envolvió sus cabellos pero ellos aun seguían en shock, eran dos perfectas estatuas de piedra cinceladas con estalactitas de hielo…Nueva York había desaparecido ante el hallazgo de sus ojos…

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

No se aceptan mensajes con alto niveles de amenazas contra mi integridad personal jajaja

Les dije que se ajustaran los cinturones y ahora les pido que no se suelten…unas clases de bungee jumping no les caería nada mal para lo que sigue…

Pero ojo que Albert no ha sufrido nada, eh.

Este encuentro era algo que todas sabían que llegaría y lo único que puedo decir…es que se pongan en el lugar de Candy…huirían…se quedarían allí….que harían?

* * *

Capítulo re-editado, re-masterizado y re-cargado. Espero que me dejes un review.


	17. Chapter 17

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XVII**

Desde aquel día, sus ojos no se habían vuelto a encontrar hasta ese preciso instante. Casi habían olvidado lo que era sentirse reflejado en los ojos del otro. Perderse en la profundidad de aquella mirada. Y respirar al unísono.

Ninguno de los dos había hecho nada por volver. Y el destino los había alejado cada vez más, colocando entre ellos un abismo.

Los ojos de Terry recorrían con asombro cada rasgo de la que un día fuera su Tarzán Pecoso. Estaba simplemente hermosa, el tiempo le había dotado de una belleza arrolladora. Ya no utilizaba aquellas coletas que tanto recordaba. Sus largos risos estaban sujetos por una cinta que apenas y lograba sostenerlos. Su rostro se había afinado pero sus pecas aún seguían intactas en su nariz respingada. Su manera de vestir también había cambiado, ya no utilizaba botas, ahora llevaba un vestido largo de diseñador que no dejaba ver sus piernas pero moldeaba mejor…muchísimo mejor su figura, especialmente en la voluptuosidad de sus pechos y en la estrechés de su cintura…

Candy miraba estupefacta aquellos ojos azules que apenas lograba distinguir bajo la gorra que trataba de ocultar el rostro del que fuera el arrogante y rebelde chico del colegio San Pablo. Sus rasgos se habían endurecido, su mentón ahora era el de un hombre sumamente apuesto, que podía dejar sin aliento a toda una multitud. Sin duda, Terry estaba mucho más guapo y alto de lo que recordaba. Un latido de advertencia le llegó desde adentro.

El murmullo de la gente a su alrededor, les hizo salir del estupor del encuentro.

Candy jaló la mano tratando de soltarse de aquel agarre. Pero Terry aun la sostenía con firmeza, temiendo que este encuentro sólo fuese un espejismo.

-¿Candy? – su voz fue un murmullo

-…- Candy se limitó hacer un asentimiento de cabeza, no podía encontrar su voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ni ella misma sabía que hacía en aquel lugar, y su mente parecía haberse quedado sin pensamientos.

-Eh…- no podía articular palabra – Vi…vine con Albert en un viaje de negocios – explicó cuando al fin encontró el sonido de su voz de manera instintivamente defensiva.

Terry miró a su alrededor buscando algo o a alguien…

-Me…me tengo que ir. – logró soltarse de su agarre y dar un paso hacia atrás, sintiéndose incomprensiblemente aterrada y vulnerable ante el inusual encuentro.

-¡Espera! – la detuvo avanzando un paso hacia ella.

Los dos habían añorado un encuentro hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero lamentablemente había llegado cuando sus vidas iban por caminos totalmente opuestos.

Sin querer, los recuerdos de aquel pasado lograron liberarse y empezaron a rondarles lentamente como si fueran un carrusel de fotos que giraban sin parar, desde el encuentro en el Mauritana hasta aquel adiós forzado.

Memorias que sin querer volvían a agrietarles la vieja herida que ambos creían estaba cerrada.

Aquel amor, había parecido ser tan sólido y firme en ese tiempo…y ahora ya nada quedaba…tan solo cenizas de lo que un día pudo ser…

Una ligera llovizna se hizo presente de repente, la gente alrededor empezó a correr. Pero ellos seguían paralizados.

-¿Y dónde está Albert? – preguntó Terry tratando en vano de sonar indiferente.

A Candy le dolió el corazón con esa pregunta…no podía decirle que estaba comprándole ropa a su eficiente secretaria.

-Él…él está en una junta de negocios…y…y yo salí a dar una vuelta.

Hubo algo en el tono de su voz que hizo que las barreras de Terry cayeran de un solo soplido, sintiendo la incomprensible y estúpida necesidad de protegerla.

Entonces recordó los encabezados que había leído hace contados días, donde confirmaban que se había casado. Pero al verla frente a él, parecía que era una de las tantas mentiras de los periódicos. Sus ojos viajaron velozmente buscando aquella prueba irrefutable en sus manos. El resplandor de un anillo hizo lo suyo en cualquier vestigio de esperanza. Ella ya tenía a alguien que la protegería contra todo y contra todos.

Aquel escrutinio hizo que Candy pensara por un momento en esconder las manos. Era un conflicto en el que se había aliado sin razón el presente y el futuro contra el pasado.

-¿Puedo invitarte un café? - preguntó al ver que la fina y ligera lluvia estaba oscureciendo y aplacando los rizos de Candy.

-En realidad, ya me tengo que ir…salí de la casa sin avisar a nadie y deben estar preocupados. – murmuró.

-¿No me digas que te fugaste como en el colegio? – Terry dejó ver una sonrisa que hace mucho no esbozaba en su rostro. – Sólo falta que te hayas trepado a un árbol…- conjeturó

Candy abrió los ojos, al sentirse descubierta. Tuvo ganas de sacarse el zapato y darle en la cabeza.

-¡NO! , claro que no – respondió apenada

-¿Estás segura? – algo le decía que había dado en el blanco.

-Por supuesto. – contestó con toda dignidad que pudo.

Terry levantó una ceja, dudando campalmente de su aseveración.

-Ya me imagino a la Señora Andrew saltando de árbol en árbol, como una auténtica mona – sonrió sarcásticamente.

Candy apretó los dientes, Terry seguía teniendo esa facilidad para sacarle de quicio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Para tu información, ahora ya se comportarme como toda una dama. – sabía que mentía pero tenía que defenderse con algo - Y no, a diferencia de otros que siguen siendo unos groseros – levantó su nariz respingada.

-¿Será? - dudó

-Mira, no tengo porque andar dándote explicaciones de nada, y mejor me voy – aseguró enojada mientras lo esquivaba para seguir con su camino.

-Espera, espera – le cortó el paso - No es para que te enojes. ¿Qué dices, me aceptas un café? – insistió – Además unos minutos más…uno minutos menos… - volvió a tentarle tan ligero como en sus tiempos del colegio.

Candy esquivó la mirada, Terry tenía razón unos minutos más no serían de mucha relevancia, además, a nadie le importaría si llegaba o no…bueno tal vez a Walter…pero Albert seguramente estaría disfrutando de la compañía de Margarita. Los celos le apretaron el corazón.

Se mordió por un minuto los labios, mientras la cordura y los celos pugnaban entre ellos…

Pasos apresurados subían y bajaban las escaleras, otros recorrían los pasillos abriendo cada puerta y explorando cada rincón, mientras otros recorrían a paso raudo el enorme jardín posterior y otros la parte frontal de la mansión Andrew en Nueva York.

-¡Señora Candy! – gritaban voces desesperadas entre los árboles

-¡Señora Andrew! – se escuchaba a lo lejos

Todos aquellos llamados se perdían en el aire. Nadie los respondía.

Walter la había ido a buscar para decirle que el almuerzo se serviría en cuanto ella lo dispusiera, pero no la había encontrado en donde supuso estaba. Mandó a una sirvienta a buscarla en la habitación, mientras él se dirigía al salón de té donde tampoco la encontró…Fue entonces que montó un operativo de búsqueda con todos los sirvientes buscándola en cada rincón.

Los últimos que la habían visto eran Eunice y el chofer que le había traído el recado del amo. Y ambos aseguraban que se había quedado sentada en el jardín.

Con cada minuto que pasaba la angustia de todos crecía…

-¡Madre mía!, ¿donde se habrá metido la señora? – dijo la voz desolada de la cocinera, que dejando todas las ollas en la cocina también ayudaba a buscar por los rincones a la señora de la casa.

-Tenemos que encontrarla antes que el señor regrese. – dijo con angustia Eunice.

-¿Seguro no la vieron salir? – preguntó Walter a los guardias de la entrada principal.

-No, la señora no salió por aquí – aseguró uno de ellos

-¿Están seguros que ya buscaron en todas las habitaciones? – preguntó el otro

-¡Sí! – repitieron todos en coro.

-Saldré a buscarla por los alrededores, a lo mejor salió y no se dieron cuenta – aseguró uno de los choferes.

-Ya les dijimos que por aquí no salió.

El mayordomo se limitó hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza al chofer para que saliera a buscar a su señora, sin saber que más hacer. Habían pasado ya cuatro horas desde que se dieron cuenta que la señora había desaparecido.

El otro chofer ya había ido hace rato por el amo.

Walter al igual que el resto de sirvientes, ignoraban las habilidades de Candy para subir a los árboles y por eso no podían albergar la idea que ella hubiera salido de la casa. Sólo rogaba a todos los santos que el señor se demorara en regresar.

Dieron las cinco de la tarde cuando las enormes puertas de la entrada se abrieron dando paso al lujoso coche que traía a William Andrew de regreso a la mansión. Todos los sirvientes se miraron con terror unos a otros. Walter respiró tenso ante la sola idea de decirle que la señora había desaparecido.

Antes de abrir la puerta se encomendó a la Virgen del Perpetuo Socorro, rogando que viniera en su auxilio.

-¿Le diste mi nota a la señora? – le había preguntado Albert al chofer en cuanto había subido al auto de regreso a la mansión.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Dijo algo?

-No, señor. – había respondido con preocupación el chofer, rogando para sus adentros que la señora ya hubiera aparecido.

Albert había imaginado con precisión la desilusión de Candy, pero desde ahora se dedicaría más a ella. El arduo trabajo casi había terminado, habían sido necesarios unos días de sacrificio para arreglarlo todo.

Sólo quería llegar a la casa y encerrarse con ella en la habitación y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento. Se le hizo agua la boca ante la sola idea, sonrió tenuemente ante la respuesta a este pensamiento.

Margarita lo miró de reojo desde el otro extremo del auto, se notaba a leguas el agrado que le producía volver a su casa. Escondió un suspiro desolado al imaginar cómo le entregaría el regalo que le había comprado con tanto esmero y cariño. Seguro se fundirían en un abrazo como el que había presenciado a su llegada. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos tratando en vano de quitar esas imágenes de su mente que tanto daño le hacían.

¿Cuánto daría por ocupar el lugar de su esposa? Su vida entera sería poca, comparada con la alegría infinita que sentiría, por unos cuantos minutos en sus brazos…

Albert, mientras tanto, imaginaba con exactitud el recibimiento de Candy. Ella se encaminaría a su encuentro y el tendría que reprimir el deseo de darle vueltas en medio del salón. Tan solo se limitaría a acariciar su rostro y a mirarla con profundidad…

Cuando al fin el auto cruzó la entrada principal respiró aliviado, se sentía irracionalmente inquieto por volver a verla.

Fue Walter, quien le abrió la puerta y a diferencia de otras veces, Candy no se estaba caminando a su encuentro.

-Buenas tardes señor – saludó Walter, tomando el portafolio, esperando que tuviera mucho trabajo y no preguntara por la señora.

-¿Y Candy? – fue la inmediata pregunta de Albert al no verla salir a su encuentro.

Recorrió la estancia con la mirada inquieta y al fondo descubrió a todos los empleados de pie. Un aire tenso empezó a filtrase en su piel y a alertar sus instintos.

Junto a él entraron George y Margarita, quienes también notaron el aire tirante que envolvía a la servidumbre. George examinó los rostros y supo que algo andaba mal.

Walter tragó seco antes de contestar. Todos los sirvientes se miraron rígidos ante la pregunta de su amo.

-La…la señora…no está – soltó sin su usual ceremonioso tono de voz.

-¿No está? – repitió sin ninguna emoción en su voz, tal vez con algo de desencanto - ¿Y a dónde salió? – preguntó.

-No lo sé señor – respondió Walter con sinceridad sin poder evitar que su voz temblara y su prominente frente empezara a exudar tenues gotas de sudor por los costados.

-¿Cómo, que no lo sabes? – preguntó Albert desconcertado.

Miró la cara de sufrimiento del mayordomo y su evidente preocupación, entonces recordó lo impredecible que era Candy, seguramente no quiso decirle a Walter a donde había salido. Cambió su pregunta.

-¿A qué hora salió? – preguntó mientras daba unos cuantos pasos adentrándose en el enorme recibidor.

-No…no lo sé señor…- contestó titubeante y casi a punto de un colapso.

-¿Cómo? – Albert lo miró fijamente mientras se detenía en seco.

-Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la ausencia de la señora la empezamos a buscar enseguida, señor – tartamudeó bajando la cabeza y juntando sus manos para que no fuera tan obvio el temblor de sus manos.

Albert recorrió detenidamente a todos los sirvientes que estaban en fila. Y luego posó sus fríos ojos en el mayordomo que temblaba cual cordero frente al lobo.

-¡¿Candy desapareció?! – espetó con voz tensa – ¿Y a qué hora fue eso?

-Cer…cerca de la hora del almuerzo, Señor – contestó, sin evitar que su voz temblara.

-¿Desde la hora del almuerzo? – miró su reloj comprobando que ya era bastante tarde para que ella no regresara - ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo que no la viste?! - reclamó visiblemente molesto - ¡¿Y dónde está Eunice?! – añadió recorriendo su mirada leonina entre los sirvientes hasta ubicarla.

-A…aquí estoy señor – contestó la implicada con su cabeza muy agachada, tartamudeando en cada palabra y temblando más que el mismo mayordomo.

Albert la miró con furia. Candy había salido sola.

Todos tragaron seco, jamás habían visto al señor tan enojado.

Albert miró fijamente a Walter esperando alguna respuesta coherente. Tuvo que tomar aire unas cuantas veces para encontrar la calma.

-La señora le pidió a Eunice que le diera de comer al chofer antes que regresara por usted, señor. Esa fue la última vez que alguien la vio. – se apresuró hablando el mayordomo sin poder mirarle a la cara.

Albert no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a asimilar la información que le daban.

George y Margarita se mantenían en un silencioso tercer plano. También intimidados por la situación.

-Luego de una media hora fui a buscarla para decirle que el almuerzo estaba listo y ya no la encontré – continuó explicando el mayordomo mientras palpaba de cerca como su amo iba tensionándose con cada palabra.

Albert sintió que le iba a dar un aneurisma. Candy estaba sola en las calles de Nueva York. La preocupación se iba adueñando de él poco a poco junto con otros sentimientos que no distinguía bien.

-Efraín fue a buscarla por los alrededores aunque los guardias dicen que nunca la vieron salir. – continuó explicando el mayordomo.

Albert asimilaba aquella información rápidamente tratando de pensar con claridad.

-¡Di órdenes específicas para que la acompañaran en todo momento! – añadió con tono autoritario mirando a todos sin piedad alguna en sus ojos.

-S…sí señor, lo siento – dijo Walter asumiendo su plena responsabilidad.

Albert respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Era obvio que Candy había salido sin ser vista, es más, no había querido ser vista.

¿Pero por qué salir así? Era como si hubiera… ¿huido? Su corazón inicio un palpitar seco y distanciado.

Algo no estaba bien…salir sin decir nada a nadie…Candy sólo habría hecho eso, si se hubiera sentido desesperada… ¿pero no había razón para que se sintiera así?

Entonces recordó aquella vez que ella intentó huir y que él la sorprendió mientras caía del árbol. Fue cuando creía que ya no era una Andrew. Golpeteos rápidos trataban de buscar las respuestas en su mente…pero no estaban claras…

Una idea hizo que su seguridad se tambaleara, miró fijamente a Walter y preguntó decidido:

-¿Recibió algún recado de alguien más? – su voz era fría y distante

-No señor.

-¿Alguien ha merodeado la casa?

-No señor

George miró a William por unos segundos, siendo el único que comprendía plenamente sus miedos.

La mirada azul cielo se perdió en el infinito…

¿A dónde demonios podía haber ido Candy?

Subió a la habitación, en busca de alguna pista que le dijera algo de su paradero. Pero no encontró nada, allí estaba su bolso con todos sus documentos y el dinero que él le había dado el primer día que habían llegado a Nueva York por si quería comprarse algo.

Todos sus vestidos estaban intactos, parecía que había salido tal como había estado.

¿Tal vez un secuestro? Había pasado por su mente.

¿Tal vez huyó? Pero ¿Por qué?

Bajó nuevamente las escaleras encaminándose hacia la biblioteca donde George y Margarita susurraban algo lejanamente pero él no les prestaba la más mínima atención. Su mente analizaba la situación. Y los celos estaban empezando a abrirse paso desde el fondo de su alma.

Se paró de repente, la iría a buscar, él siempre sabía dónde encontrarla. Le había dado un tiempo prudencial para que regresara, pero esta impaciencia iba más allá de sus límites.

Un coche jalado por dos caballos se encaminaba raudo por las atestadas calles de Nueva York. En su interior iba Candy con varios sentimientos encontrados entre sí. Por un lado estaba el shock de haber encontrado a Terry y por otro lado la angustia de regresar a casa y que Albert ya hubiera regresado.

-Hemos llegado señorita – anunció el cochero mientras detenía el coche frente a la lujosa mansión, ignorando el estado civil de su pasajera.

Candy sintió varios latidos tensionantes en su corazón. Respiró hondo, tal vez Albert aun no regresaba.

Los guardias miraron el coche expectantes. En ese momento Walter llegaba a la puerta para ver si había alguna novedad. Estaba demasiado preocupado para quedarse dentro de la casa.

Entonces vieron que del coche bajaba su señora. Walter se apresuró a ayudarla a bajar.

-¡Señora! – dijo entre aliviado y agradecido de verla de regreso.

-Por favor Walter, ¿podría pagarle al cochero? No traigo dinero.

-En seguida señora.

Walter pagó al cochero y entró junto con Candy.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por usted – declaró con los ojos a punto de nublársele mientras los guardias a sus costados asentían apoyando las palabras del fiel mayordomo.

-Lo siento mucho, Walter, no quise preocuparlos – se disculpó apenada - ¿El señor ya llegó? – preguntó mientras se acercaban a la casa.

-Si señora – respondió sin titubear.

Candy sintió como la respiración se le agitaba.

-¿Llegó hace mucho?

-Hace una hora más o menos.

-¡Ay, Dios! ¿Y preguntó por mí? – tal vez estaba muy ocupado como siempre y no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

-En cuanto llegó. – le confirmó.

Los latidos del corazón se le hicieron más fuertes.

-El señor estaba por salir a buscarla en este mismo instante – le comentó.

Eso quería decir que él había estado preocupado por ella. Pero no debía hacerse falsas ilusiones.

-¿Y está enojado? - preguntó con preocupación mientras Walter le abría la puerta.

No tuvo tiempo de escuchar la respuesta, ni el mayordomo de pronunciarla porque en cuanto la puerta se abrió, se encontraron con la figura imponente e intimidante de Albert.

Candy se detuvo en seco. Nunca lo había visto tan serio, su rostro parecía tallado en mármol. Su mirada parecía destellar estalactitas de hielo. Daba miedo.

Los ojos azul cielo parecían ahora de un tono más cobalto. Respiró aliviado al verla de regreso, pero su indignación aun no lograba apaciguarse.

Detenidamente la empezó a recorrer de pies a cabeza asegurándose que estuviera completa. Su pelo le delató que había estado bajo la lluvia. Y sus ojos le dijeron que había llorado, y que…había algo más que trataba de ocultar.

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó en cuanto ella cruzó la puerta.

Por un loco instante tuvo ganas de correr para refugiarse en sus brazos. Pero, por suerte tuvo la dignidad necesaria para quedarse en su sitio. Esquivó su mirada, no podía decirle de llegada que había ido a parar en Broadway

-Salí…salí a caminar…y…y me perdí – era una parte de la verdad.

Albert miró el reloj, y luego fijó sus fríos ojos nuevamente en Candy.

-¿Y por qué no tomaste un coche en cuanto te sentiste perdida? – preguntó con un tono más de indignación que de reproche.

-Por…por…- Candy se estremeció del frío

Walter había ido por una manta y se atrevió a ponerle sobre los hombros.

-Sube a cambiarte – ordenó Albert con tono autoritario que muy rara vez utilizaba con ella, al ver que tiritaba del frío.

Candy hizo un asentimiento antes de subir a la habitación. Eunice ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación cuando Candy caminó por el pasillo.

En silencio le ayudó a cambiarse.

-Le prepararé un baño caliente, señora.

-Gracias Eunice.

Candy se sentía culpable por haber salido así.

-Siento, haberles preocupado tanto – se disculpó.

-No se preocupe señora, en realidad el que más preocupado estaba era el señor. Hubiera visto lo pálido que se puso cuando Walter le dijo que usted había desaparecido. – le comentó mientras le zafaba el corpiño.

-¿En serio?

-Si señora. Nunca lo había visto así.

-¡Oh!

No sabía que sentir, si alegría o tristeza. Se limitó a esconder un suspiro desolado mientras se ponía una bata y se cobijaba con la manta que minutos antes le había dado Walter.

¿Sería auténtica la preocupación de Albert?

Unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo le alertaron que alguien se aproximaba. Su corazón empezó a desacompasársele al reconocer aquellos pasos en la distancia.

-Adelante – pidió luego que golpearan ligeramente.

Albert entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Candy estaba sentada en la cama cobijada aun con la manta.

-¿Aun no te cambias?

-Es que Eunice me está preparando un baño caliente –respondió sin mirarlo.

El aire se respiraba tenso.

-Su baño está listo señora – interrumpió Eunice con timidez al ver al señor en la habitación.

-Eh…gracias Eunice. Puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso

La mucama salió tan rápido como pudo y rogó para sus adentros por su señora. El señor era muy intimidante cuando estaba tan serio.

Albert se apoyó en la puerta y cruzó los brazos. A su mente habían llegado toda clase de imágenes que tambaleaban su seguridad como nunca antes.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Candy? – preguntó sin más rodeos. Antes que nada quería escuchar sus razones.

Se sentía aliviado al verla de regreso sana y salva, pero también se sentía enojado con ella, por salir sin decir nada. Los celos pugnaban por respuestas.

-¿Qué paso, de qué? – contestó Candy con otra pregunta tratando de restarle importancia a la situación.

-¿Por qué saliste así, sin decir nada?- empuñó las manos a los costados tratando de reprimir el deseo de zarandearla.

Candy miró la manta que le cobijaba sin saber cómo enfrentar todo lo que estaba pasando. Recordó la desilusión que sintió en la mañana. Y la furia de los celos la abrazaron con fuerza.

-Tan solo salí a caminar por ahí…No pensé que fuera una prisionera – espetó con suficiencia.

-No creo, que el simple hecho de decir a donde sales te haga una prisionera – respondió Albert con gélido tono.

Le desquiciaba esa manera desafiante de hablarle, nadie se atrevía a dirigirse a él en ese tono. Pero Candy era otra cosa.

-Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti. ¿Te imaginas toda la angustia que pasaron Walter y lo demás, preguntándose dónde estabas? Yo estaba por salir a buscarte cuando llegaste. – quería que entendiera la magnitud de sus acciones.

Por un momento le dio la razón a la Tía Elroy cuando le decía que había que ponerla en cintura.

-Lo siento – admitió Candy pensando en toda la angustia que había provocado – No era mi intención preocupar a nadie – aunque si lo pensaba bien, si quería preocupar a "alguien", a él - Sólo quería…quería – tragó seco, no podía decirle todo lo que sentía. – Quería estar sola…

-¿Sola?

-Bueno, siempre estoy "sola"…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no la vería llorar – Toda mi vida he estado "sola"…no hay una razón para que eso cambiara…

Sí, siempre había estado sola, pero si alguien había aplacado aquella soledad era precisamente Albert. No era justo lo que estaba diciendo, pero los celos hablaban por ella.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Albert. Era como si lo hubieran abofeteado con un guante blanco relleno de concreto.

Candy supo que eso lo lastimó cuando el no respondió de inmediato, pero porque tenía que importarle, ella también estaba dolida.

-Candy… yo…

-No te preocupes, tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer – como salir con la Margara esa de compras – Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a dar un baño, tengo mucho frío.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada se fue directo al baño y cerró la puerta de un golpe y aseguró por dentro.

-¿Candy? – sus palabras lo dejaron totalmente confundido mientras miraba incrédulo como le cerraba la puerta prácticamente en las narices.

Respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse, Candy estaba enojada y mucho, pero eso no era lo que realmente lo atormentaba, había algo más…que lo estaba inquietando…algo que había logrado descubrir en los pocos segundos que sus ojos se cruzaron.

Candy se apoyó en la puerta y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas unas tras de otras. Albert parecía ser el mismo de siempre. Su preocupación parecía tan genuina…pero entonces, ¿por qué prefería salir con su secretaria antes que con ella? Lo odiaba y odiaba a la tal Margara con todo su corazón.

El agua caliente le ayudó a entrar en calor pero su corazón aun latía entre icebergs.

-Aquí le dejo la cena, señora – dijo Eunice mientras ponía la bandeja humeante en la pequeña mesita que había en la enorme habitación.

-¿La cena? – preguntó asombrada sin saber qué hora era.

-El señor pidió que le subiera la cena – explicó la mucama

-Eh…gracias

Aquel detalle era propio de Albert, siempre tan preocupado por ella. Pero tal vez sólo era para cenar a solas con Margarita. Nuevamente los celos la apuñalaron desde adentro.

-¿Y él ya cenó? – preguntó sin saber cómo averiguar si la Margara estaba con él

-El señor no quiso cenar, está en el estudio. Pero el señor Johnson junto con la señorita Margarita, están cenando en este momento.

-Ah…

Candy se acercó y percibió el rico olor de la sopa, mientras su estomago se retorcía por el hambre. No había comido nada desde el desayuno, cuando pensaba que era feliz…

Con nostalgia recordó la despedida de Albert en la mañana…le había acariciado tan suavemente con su mano el rostro, que a ella se le había olvidado respirar…y la sonrisa que le había dedicado le había hecho pensar que el amor existía…Agitó la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en el plato de sopa que tenía enfrente.

Cuchareó indecisa un par de veces pero el hambre le apremiaba, comió lentamente. Al terminar el primer plato ya no quiso nada más. Se sentía culpable por estar comiendo mientras Albert no cenaba. Quería ir a la biblioteca y hablar con él, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

¿Cómo contarle que se había encontrado con Terry?

Tal vez lo mejor era guardarse eso para ella.

No había aceptado el café que Terry le había invitado. Ya no era la misma atolondrada de antes. Pese a que estaba muy enojada con Albert, también sabía que era una mujer casada y no podía andar exhibiéndose con otro hombre que no fuera su marido…

"…

-No puedo aceptar tu invitación, Terry. Lo siento – había dicho con sinceridad.

-Entiendo – había respondido Terry sabiendo que ella tenía razón. Ahora tenía un hombre al cual respetar.

Se le había encogido el pecho ante esta realidad. Realidad que también era la suya, dentro de poco también se casaría.

-¿Te puedo llevar a tu casa? – le había sugerido

-No estaría bien – los ojos de Candy se habían entristecido al negarse ante cualquier acercamiento. Pero así debía ser…

Terry la había mirado con profundidad por un instante dándole la razón. La nada se apoderaba de cualquier vestigio del pasado.

-Te ayudaré a tomar un coche. A esta hora es muy difícil encontrar uno.

-Gracias.

Terry tenía razón, no podían encontrar un solo coche porque para variar lloviznaba.

-Caminemos hasta la siguiente transversal, tal vez encontremos alguno libre - había sugerido Terry.

Habían iniciado su caminata en silencio.

-¿Pero no tienes que ir a trabajar? – había preguntado Candy

-Tenía que venir a recoger unas cosas que…que…Karen olvidó – había susurrado.

Candy había abierto enormemente los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre en sus labios. La nostalgia de un pasado lejano le abrazó de repente.

-Albert me dijo que estas comprometido con ella – comentó

-Si

Aquella afirmación le llenó de añoranza. Pensando en lo que jamás pudo ser..."

-¿No va a comer nada más? - la pregunta de Eunice le regresó a la realidad.

-No, creo que no.

Candy miró como Eunice recogía en silencio la bandeja.

-¿Y el señor sigue trabajando?

-Sí, pero sólo con el señor Johnson. La señorita Margarita se retiró hace poco a descansar – le informó.

Candy respiró aliviada. Había momentos en los que no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba muy consciente que había actuado mal, trepando como desaforada al primer árbol que encontró. Tal vez todo era sólo un mal entendido…

Un mal entendido que había trizado su felicidad, su seguridad y que había desembocado en un encuentro inesperado.

Tan inesperado que aun no podía creerlo…

Esperó a que Eunice saliera para nuevamente hundirse en los recuerdos.

"…Se habían detenido en un esquina tratando de hacer parar inútilmente algún coche.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo Candy?

-Claro

Terry había guardado silencio bastante tiempo antes de continuar con su pregunta. Preguntándose si valía o no la pena saberlo.

-¿Me viste en Rockstown? – había preguntado por fin, sabiendo que el tiempo con ella se terminaba con cada segundo y si no le preguntaba ahora, tal vez nunca más podría hacerlo.

-Eh…- Candy se había quedado sin voz.

En ese momento había parado un coche un par de metros antes para dejar a unas personas. Pero ninguno de los dos había hecho el intento por detenerlo.

Terry no la miraba, sólo esperaba su respuesta con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Si – terminó contestando Candy luego de unos minutos de silencio

-¿Y por qué me dejaste allí? ¿tanto te avergonzaba que te vieran con un actor tan decadente? – preguntó Terry con dolor, dejando aflorar todo el resentimiento que tenía acumulado durante tanto tiempo.

-No, no era eso – se apuró a contestar Candy – Era sólo que pensé…que si hablábamos nuevamente sería más duro decirnos adiós.

-No te creo

-Nosotros ya habíamos tomado una decisión. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Tu, tomaste la decisión – le recordó con dureza

-Y tú la aceptaste, sin ninguna objeción. – le espetó en el mismo tono

Los dos guardaron silencio mientras otro coche se les iba.

-¿Por qué fuiste a Rockstown? – preguntó Terry sabiendo de ante mano que no había sido por él.

-Bueno…fui…porque Albert había desaparecido y pensé que lo podría encontrar allí.

-Ya entiendo

-¿Entiendes qué?

Terry la miró por un instante, ya no servía de nada escavar en un pasado que los había separado.

-Que Albert siempre fue más importante para ti. No te culpo por eso.

-¿Qué dices? – no era posible que todo el mundo se diera cuenta del amor desmedido que sentía por Albert incluso antes de que ella misma lo hiciera.

Terry obvió su pregunta y continuó.

-Es sólo, que a veces me pregunto ¿como hubiera sido si tú y yo…?.- las palabras se perdieron en el aire.

-Yo también me he preguntado eso – admitió Candy luego de un largo momento de silencio y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, recordando las veces que se había imaginado a ellos juntos, compartiendo un hogar…

Que lejanos e imposibles eran ahora esos recuerdos…

-¿Has podido olvidar todo lo que compartimos? – preguntó dispuesto a quitarse todas las dudas de una vez por todas.

-No…- admitió Candy – Creo que el tiempo que compartimos fue muy lindo y no creo que sea algo que se pueda olvidar tan fácilmente, pero he aprendido a vivir con ello y a mirarlo como un bonito recuerdo.

-…- Terry hizo un asentimiento otorgándole la razón. Qué bien le hacía sacar todas sus dudas.

-Ahora tienes a Karen en tu vida…

-Si, así es. – admitió, sabiendo que ahora Karen estaba en su corazón - Y tú tienes a Albert…

-Si – respondió Candy en un susurro

Sus miradas coincidieron por un segundo para luego ser repelidas como si fueran polos opuestos…ya no quedaba nada que buscar en los ojos del otro.

-¿Eres feliz Candy?

En este preciso instante, no lo era, pero debía admitir que hasta el medio día había sido muy feliz.

-Si – contestó.

-Si eres feliz, entonces yo también podré ser feliz. – era como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Los dos sonrieron sin mirarse, mientras comprobaban como el tiempo había hecho lo suyo en aquel amor…ahora convertido en un recuerdo…"

El sonido de la puerta le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Albert acababa de entrar.

Su corazón se desbocó como siempre.

Candy se quedó muy quieta en la cama acurrucada al extremo. Sus pasos suaves le indicaban que estaba cansado y creía que estaba dormida pues trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Realmente no sabía cómo contarle de este encuentro.

¿Qué pensaría?

¿Qué le diría?

¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Ahogó un suspiro de desaliento…

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Me disculpo enormemente por la demora en la entrega de este capítulo. Estoy pasando por momentos muy tristes que apenas me dejan respirar.

Les agradezco de todo corazón su compresión y sus mensajes pidiéndome el capitulo. Hubo un momento en el que pensé sacar del aire a In fraganti, pero fueron sus correos los que me detuvieron. Gracias por todo el apoyo que recibo de ustedes.

* * *

Capítulo re-editado, re-masterizado y re-cargado. Espero me dejes un review.


	18. Chapter 18

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XVIII**

El crepitar de la leña era el único sonido que le acompañaba en la silenciosa noche. Hace tiempo George se había ido a descansar.

-A veces es mejor tomar un respiro antes de hablar. – le había sugerido al salir, dando por hecho que las cosas entre Candy y Albert estaban tensas.

Albert se había limitado hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza, otorgándole la razón.

Se había servido un vaso de whisky pero no había podido beber ni una gota. Tenía la garganta cerrada.

Su mente retrocedió en el tiempo para comprobar que nunca antes había tenido un desacuerdo con Candy. Respiró lentamente saboreando el sabor amargo de la primera discusión en su relación, ese apretón extraño al sentirse distanciado de ella. Fijó los ojos en el líquido dorado y escaso que se mecía ligeramente en su mano, le pareció descubrir en el fondo su dulce sonrisa.

El reloj dio las once de la noche cuando al fin decidió que era hora de subir a descansar.

Al abrir la puerta, le llegó levemente el sutil aroma a flores de Candy, provocándole un ligero estremecimiento en la piel.

Sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a las penumbras y lo primero que hizo fue buscarla en la oscuridad. Respiró incomprensiblemente aliviado al encontrarla en su lecho. Estaba acurrucada al extremo de la cama.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla, se sacó la leva, se aflojó la corbata y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Luego de pensar un instante se sentó en la cama, tenía ganas de sacudirle y abrazarla. Ganas de zarandearla y besarla sin control. Sólo ella podía despertar deseos tan contradictorios en un solo respiro.

Cuando al fin se recostó, posó la cabeza sobre los brazos, mirando al techo. Se sentía agotado pero contradictoriamente no podía dormir.

Las palabras de Candy le daban vueltas y cobraban fuerza estando a su lado.

-No pensé que fuera una prisionera…

¿De dónde había sacado semejante cosa?

-Siempre estoy "sola"…

-Toda mi vida he estado "sola"…

-No hay una razón para que eso cambiara…

-Tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer...

¡Dios!, eso sí, que le había llegado al fondo del alma.

No había nada más importante que ella en su vida, eso era un hecho, y justamente "ella", ahora le decía que tenía cosas más importantes…

No, no era verdad.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes tratando de aminorar la culpa, se sentía tan mal... Sin querer, había lastimado al ser que más amaba en esta vida. Y todo por los negocios de la familia….

¡Maldición!

Quería mandar todo a volar y regresar a aquella vida de vagabundo que tantas satisfacciones le había dado. Olvidarse de todo y de todos…pero no de ella...

Hacerlo, sería como tratar de arrancarse el corazón del pecho.

Respiró hondo, sintiendo que su viaje de eterno vagabundo había llegado a su fin en el instante mismo que había descubierto que la amaba.

Si, la amaba, y con un amor que podía compararse con la fuerza de los mares, o con el ímpetu del viento, o con el calor abrasador del sol. Todo fundido en un océano de fuego que revestía su alma y corría por sus venas quemándolo todo.

Inspiró hondo y sintió como este amor seguía creciendo sin control con cada respiro. A veces le parecía que ella ya había descubierto en su mirada los rastros de este amor que le resultaba casi imposible de ocultar a los ojos del mundo y sobre todo de ella…faltaba tan poco para que de sus labios cayera la verdad como un ancla…

Una y otra vez se preguntaba: ¿por qué demonios no le decía de una vez por todas, lo que sentía? Y la respuesta, más que aliviarlo, lo atormentaba…no le bastaba con un poco o con migajas, él lo quería todo de Candy, sin limitaciones, ni vestigios del pasado, tal como era el suyo.

Era cierto que ella sentía algo muy profundo por él, lo podía ver en su mirada, en su sonrisa, en sus palabras, en la forma como se entregaba en cada beso, en sus infundados y mal ocultados celos…pero también había sentido su inseguridad al llegar a esta ciudad, había visto cruzarse la nostalgia por sus esmeraldas…y esto lo inquietaba…la incertidumbre de no saber lo que ella sentía por su amor del pasado…por Terry…

Prestó atención a la respiración de Candy, había aprendido a reconocer cuando dormía profundamente. Giró levemente la cabeza para mirarla, era muy tarde para que su sueño no fuera tan profundo como esperaba…pero su respiración le confirmaba una y otra vez que no estaba equivocado. Era como si recién se hubiera quedado dormida.

Se volteó otro poco y sus espesos risos en la almohada despertaron el deseo de enredarse en ellos. Como un autómata extendió la mano y sutilmente enredó su dedo en la punta de uno de ellos.

Pero este contacto fue como si hubiera sido atrapado por una enredadera. No podía deshacerse de este agarre, no quería hacerlo. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Se sentía molesto con ella y a la vez culpable.

Dejaría que ella fuera quien iniciara la narración de los hechos cuando se sintiera preparada para hacerlo. Era lo mejor. No quería presionarla, nunca lo había hecho... Pero aun le seguía inquietando, la idea de imaginarla sola en las calles de Nueva York.

Cerró los ojos resistiéndose a abrazarla, tuvo que poner mucha fuerza de carácter para conseguir girarse al lado contrario, sin saber, cómo manejar el remolino de emociones que sentía. No era ningún colegial, pero era la primera vez que amaba con tal magnitud, a tal punto de sentirse en tinieblas, y esto le aturdía. Tal vez unas horas de sueño, sintiéndola a su lado le ayudarían a encontrar la calma que tanto necesitaba.

Antes de hundirse en un sueño más profundo susurró tenuemente.

-Te quiero tanto…Candy…

Candy abrió los ojos en ese mismo instante y sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire.

Tan solo había sido un tenue susurro en medio de la noche, casi tan leve como un respiro, pero era la manera como lo había dicho la que había desbocado su corazón. Una mezcla de ternura, necesidad, tristeza y un toque de amor.

¡Por todos los Santos!, un toque de amor era lo que había en esas palabras.

Su corazón latió descontrolado.

Era como si hubiera acariciado su alma con esa frase.

De repente se sintió insegura.

¿Qué tenía que hacer ella ahora?

Se movió ligeramente, luego de un buen rato de haberse quedado como de piedra asimilando aquel susurro que hacía que todo su mundo se volviera un satélite de Albert.

Cuando quiso reaccionar se dio cuenta que Albert dormía profundamente. Su respiración fuerte y acompasada le daba esa seguridad.

Ella se acurrucó cerca de él sin rozarlo, sintiendo que su cercanía y su calor era lo único que necesitaba.

-Te amo Albert – añadió en un susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Los sonidos de la mañana la fueron despertando poco a poco. Se movió ligeramente y se percató que estaba envuelta en los brazos de Albert. Suspiró aliviada. Era como si todo su mundo volviera a su órbita. Disfrutó de la seguridad que sólo estos brazos fuertes y a la vez tiernos le daban a su vida y a su mundo. Se deleitó con el tenue roce de su respiración en su frente.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos para tratar de espiar a través de las pestañas a Albert dormido. Cosa muy rara por cierto, porque generalmente él ya solía estar levantado cuando ella despertaba.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando se encontró con el azul del cielo frente a sus narices.

Quiso volver hacerse la dormida pero era tarde. Albert la había pillado. Sin saber que hacer decidió abrir por completo los ojos con cierta vergüenza por todo lo acontecido.

Se hundió en la claridad de su mirada y todo perdió sentido.

De repente vino a su mente lo que había escuchado en la noche y se ruborizó, no estaba muy segura, tal vez sólo fue su mente la que modificó la inflexión en sus palabras que le dieron un toque distinto…todo estaba muy confuso.

Albert sonrió tenuemente ante su sonrojo, asumiendo que su reacción era por verse envuelta en sus brazos, pero no lo había podido evitar, su sueño había sido ligero y ya entrada la madrugada no pudo más y la atrajo hacia él, para calentar su cuerpo y su alma. Candy era la única que descompasaba los latidos de su vida y la única que podía volverlos a acompasar con tan sólo un respiro.

Se sorprendió al punto de quedarse sin aire en los pulmones cuando ella en un respiro se apretó fuertemente a él.

Esta reacción no la esperaba. Pero al instante de reponerse de la sorpresa le correspondió apretándola a él con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía.

Guardaron silencio. Perdonándose silenciosamente.

-Lo siento, Albert – empezó diciendo Candy muy pegada en su pecho

-No hay nada que ...

-Deja que lo diga, necesito hacerlo - le interrumpió - …A...ayer… actué muy mal saliendo sin decir nada. Es…es que me sentí tan triste cuando me llegó tu nota que no pensé muy bien lo que hacía. – tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó - Me subí en el primer árbol que estaba cerca del cerramiento porque no quería que me acompañaran, por eso nadie me vio salir. No fue culpa de Walter, ni de los demás…- no podía verlo a los ojos mientras se disculpaba

Tomó aire nuevamente, tenía que decirle todo…

-Ya me imaginaba que habías salido utilizando un árbol como puerta – admitió Albert en medio de una sonrisa apretándola más en su pecho. Su enojo había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

-...Pues si… – soltó una risita tonta – Lo siento tanto – volvió a disculparse – Luego…luego empecé a caminar sin…sin rumbo y…y entonces me…vi en una calle muy transitada…fue entonces que me percate lo lejos que estaba …

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

Candy estaba armándose de valor para decirle que había ido a parar en Broadway sin querer.

Albert esperó un momento, pero al ver que ella no continuaba, asumió que había terminado su explicación. Se separó un poco para poder levantarle el mentón.

Los azules ojos de Albert viajaron de las apenadas esmeraldas que le miraban con culpabilidad hasta el tenue escarlata de sus labios. Como hipnotizado se acercó lentamente hasta rozarlos delicadamente. Sólo basto un roce para que se desatara toda una cadena de besos profundos y urgentes que trataban de apaciguar toda la angustia que ambos habían sentido a su manera la tarde anterior...

Nada más importaba, tan solo que estaban en los brazos del otro.

A Candy se le olvidó hasta del nombre cuando se sintió envuelta por esos labios tibios y sabios que poco a poco despertaban a la mujer que vivía dentro y que quería, mejor dicho que necesitaba ser liberada…

Era el calor y el apremio de cada beso lo que desvelaba el drama que existía entre los dos, tratando de simular el abrasante sentimiento que los envolvía.

Toda la servidumbre respiró aliviada cuando los vieron bajar con una gran sonrisa mientras conversaban amenamente.

Sólo la señora, era capaz de obrar semejante cambio en el amo. Ayer parecía un león a punto de atacar y hoy estaba tan blando como un cordero.

Walter simuló una sonrisa ante el evidente cambio.

-Buenos días - saludaron al unísono cuando entraron al comedor.

George, sonrió gratamente al verlos contentos mientras contestaba el saludo.

Margarita no pudo evitar admirar lo deslumbrante que era verlo sonreír.

-Buenos días – contestó tratando simular su turbamiento.

Albert retiró la silla para que Candy se sentara, y antes de alejarse le tocó sutilmente el hombro en un gesto de cariño, provocándole un ligero estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Candy lo buscó con sus ojos y él le devolvió una tierna sonrisa.

Estas muestras de cariño le estrujaban el corazón a Margarita. Nunca pensó que su soberbio y tan centrado jefe podía llegar hacer tan tierno. Lo mejor era, no mirarlo cuando estaba junto a su esposa. Dolía menos.

-Por cierto, acuérdate que hoy tenemos la invitación para ir a la ópera. – le recordó Albert antes de salir.

-Si – contestó Candy con una sonrisa - ¿Vendrás a comer?

-Si – respondió mientras besaba sutilmente su mejilla.

Candy miró sin pestañar como subía al coche, era tan guapo. Suspiró una vez y luego volvió a hacerlo cuando él se despidió con la mano antes que el coche arrancara.

Nuevamente volvió a suspirar hondo antes de cerrar la puerta. Se había propuesto prestar atención, a la forma como Albert trataba a su secretaria y acababa de comprobar, para su alivio, que su trato era amable pero distante. Había algo en su tono de voz que marcaba muy bien la distancia entre ellos. Todo lo contrario que era con ella.

Estaba decidida, no se dejaría inquietar por su presencia. Ella se daría su lugar como la señora Andrew. Sabía de antemano el gran corazón que tenía Albert, seguramente le fue a comprar algo por necesidad, después de todo ella iba a las reuniones de trabajo junto con él y debía tener una presencia impecable. Después de tantas clases con la tía abuela había aprendido a distinguir la calidad de los vestidos, y se notaba que los de Margarita eran sencillos, tal como los de ella lo fueron hace poco…

-¿No irás con Albert a la reunión? – le preguntó cuando la vio entrar en la biblioteca.

-No, señora. Tengo que terminar de revisar unos documentos y tenerlos listos para la tarde.

-Ah, entonces no te interrumpo, para que sigas haciendo "tu trabajo" - añadió Candy con fría indiferencia mientras se alejaba.

Tragó seco al darse cuenta que era la manera como ella miraba a Albert lo que desde un inicio le había molestado, no habían sido solo ideas suyas…su sexto sentido de mujer le había advertido de esa atracción que la Margara esa sentía por su marido…"su marido", que bien se sentía llamarlo así. Respiró hondo mientras se encaminaba al jardín.

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo, Eunice? – le preguntó al darse cuenta que silenciosamente la muchacha no se despegaba de ella.

-Es…es que Walter me pidió que no le dejara sola.

-…- Candy levantó una ceja

-…Ni a sol, ni a sombra. – admitió apenada la mucama.

-No me voy a ir a ningún sitio Eunice, vete a ocupar de tus cosas.

-Walter me relevó del resto de mis obligaciones, señora. Ahora mi única tarea es estar cerca de usted – admitió con una sonrisa.

Candy suspiró resignada sin dejar de sentirse culpable. Miró a su alrededor y pilló varios ojos mirándola desde distintos sitios de la casa. Caminó apropósito hacia el lado contrario y volvió a percatarse de lo mismo. Sonrió tenuemente. Había traumado a toda la servidumbre. Bien merecido se lo tenía. De ahora en adelante pensaría muy bien antes de actuar.

Levantó la mirada para percatarse lo alto que había subido para poder escapar cuando se encontró con el árbol que había utilizado el día anterior. Un apretón extraño le envolvió de repente.

No le había contado su encuentro con Terry a Albert y esto más que preocuparle le mortificaba, pero la verdad era que no se había atrevido.

Lo mejor era guardarse eso para ella, además que no había forma que Albert se enterara de ese encuentro o ¿sí?...

Ver a Albert entrar en la tarde a la biblioteca sólo con Margarita hizo que sus miedos volvieran aflorar con una fuerza arrolladora.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba se encontró irracionalmente inquieta. Unía sus manos tratando de aprisionar sus miedos, mientras varias ideas venían y se iban de su mente una y otra vez. Pero vivir con incertidumbre no era lo suyo, tenía que tomar el toro por los cuernos y poner a prueba sus dudas.

Tomó aire y golpeó la puerta sutilmente antes de abrirla.

-¿Candy? –sonrió Albert al otro lado del escritorio.

-¿Estás muy ocupado? – preguntó sosteniendo el picaporte con fuerza, de pronto le pareció un pretexto tonto el que había ideado.

-Para ti nunca – ladeó su cabeza sin dejar de mirarla. Era tan linda cuando sus cejas se tensaban.

Candy sonrió hasta lo inverosímil ante sus palabras.

-¿Quería ver si me podías ayudar con algo? – tanteó perdiendo todo el valor. – Pero no importa si estas ocupado…puedo esperar- estaba más que arrepentida de haber abierto la puerta.

Después de escuchar esas palabras ya no necesitaba comprobar nada, todas sus dudas se habían disipado y ahora se sentía tonta.

Tonta, tonta, tontísima.

Albert sonrió y se levantó automáticamente sin objetar nada.

-Es una tontería – admitió Candy cuando él cruzó la puerta.

Nada que tenga que ver contigo, es una tontería – contestó en un suave tono que sólo utilizaba con ella.

-Esto sí…mejor regresa a trabajar…

A Candy se le subieron los colores al rostro, porque ahora estaba más que segura que si era una tontería.

-No lo creo – le contestó Albert mientras cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Es…es que, como nunca he ido a la ópera, entonces no sabía si el vestido que escogí estaba bien, y quería que lo vieras antes de cambiarme. ¿Ya ves que es una tontería? Mejor vuelve a trabajar – insistió, esperando que le confirmara que si era una tontería y se regresara a la biblioteca.

-No es una tontería. – afirmó Albert con una tierna mirada, antes de poner el brazo sobre los hombros de Candy - Vamos a ver ese vestido – añadió con una sonrisa -mientras la encaminaba hacia las escaleras.

Candy sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Albert siempre era tan lindo.

En la cama estaba un vestido color vino.

-¿Qué te parece? - preguntó Candy haciendo un ademán con la mano para indicarle el vestido.

Albert se llevó la mano al mentón como si lo estuviera pensando.

-A ese vestido le hace falta algo –conjeturó

-¿Qué?

-Un abrigo

-Ah…mira, pensaba ponerme el chal que llevé el otro día cuando fuimos a la casa de tu socio.

-No, ése me parece que no combina muy bien que digamos - era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para darle el regalo que había comprado.

-¿En serio? - preguntó con preocupación

-Creo que tengo la solución para eso.

-¿? – Candy lo miró sin saber que decir.

Albert se giró y fue hacia el closet donde estaba su ropa. Abrió un cajón y sacó una caja.

-Espero que te guste – extendió la caja hacia Candy.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un regalo

-¿Para mí?

-Si

Candy se quedó de un hilo, tomó con manos temblorosas el presente y lo abrió con mucho cuidado luego de sentarse dudosa a un costado del vestido.

-Era el abrigo más hermoso, suave y cálido que jamás había visto en su vida.

-Es…es hermoso – dijo mientras lo tomaba con las dos manos y lo ponía frente a sus ojos para admirarlo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si…- una pregunta se cruzó por su mente de repente con advertencia - ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

-Ayer

-¿Ayer? ¿Al medio día? – preguntó con premeditación y con unas terribles sospechas

-Si.

Albert tomó el abrigo para que Candy se levantara y la ayudó a probárselo. La suavidad de la tela hizo que Candy se estremeciera.

-¿Cómo supiste mi talla?

-Bueno, tuve que pedirle ayuda a Margarita – admitió Albert mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-¿A Margarita? – oh, oh

-Si, ayer al medio día no vinimos a comer porque era el único tiempo que tenía para comprarte este regalo. Le pedí a Margarita que me ayudara con tu talla. No sé mucho de tallas y quería darte una sorpresa. – admitió algo apenado.

Candy sintió como si le botaran un balde de concreto. Había sido una TONTA…se había dejado llevar por los chismes, por los celos…y todo había sido tan solo un tonto mal entendido. Debía saberlo…

-¿Eso quiere decir que no le compraste nada a Margarita? – Candy se sentó en la cama y se abrazó así misma sin poder mirarle a la cara.

-¿Y para que le iba a comprar algo a Margarita?– Albert se puso de cuclillas para estar a la misma altura de Candy - ¿Qué pasa Candy? – le preguntó con preocupación.

Candy ni si quiera se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Tenía dos posibilidades: la primera: no haber nacido, y la otra: tirarse por la ventana. Desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana sopesando seriamente en esa posibilidad.

-Ayer cuando me trajeron tu recado, me puse muy triste, entonces entre silenciosamente a la casa y oí comentar en la cocina que no habías venido porque te fuiste de compras con Margarita – admitió con el rostro al rojo vivo y rogando que la tierra se abriera y la tragara.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?

-No importa quién dijo eso, lo que importa es que yo actué como una tonta, por eso salí como loca de la casa…pensé que preferías estar con…con Margarita antes que conmigo. Lo siento.

En ese momento Albert entendió todo claramente. Había creído algo exagerado el comportamiento de Candy de salir de la casa sólo porque la nota decía que no vendría a almorzar, pero ella era así de impredecible…ahora entendía con profundidad sus razones.

-Tonta – añadió Albert tan suave como si fuera una caricia, mientras tomaba su rostro

-Perdóname - no podía mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía como un gusano. – Me porté como una niña – y ella que quería portarse como una mujer, quería darse de golpes contra la pared.

-No tengo nada que perdonar – contestó suavemente - No eres una niña, sino una hermosa mujer – la miró con intensidad pese a que ella no lo miraba - Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú.

-No lo creo – no podía imaginarse a Albert sintiendo celos por ella.

-Mírame – le pidió él

-No puedo – admitió con vergüenza.

-Si puedes

Levantó lentamente sus espesas pestañas con cobardía.

Albert la miraba sin ningún rastro de reproche o algún indicio de querer juzgarla. No merecía tanta indulgencia.

Le regaló una sonrisa tan dulce que la desarmó.

Sin poder reprimir más sus emociones, Candy se lanzó con un fuerte impulso para abrazarse a su cuello y aferrarse a él. No quería perderlo por sus tonterías. Se moriría si eso pasara.

Esto lo tomó por sorpresa y totalmente desprevenido; sin poder evitarlo, Albert perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Empezaron a reír a carcajadas al verse en tan penosa situación. Candy estaba encima de Albert, él había recibido todo el golpe.

-Lo siento tanto –dijo Candy tratando de separarse para que Albert pudiera levantarse. No dejaba de meter una y otra vez la pata y para variar lo había tumbado.

-… - Albert negó con la cabeza. – Esas disculpas no me bastan – en su mirada había fuego. La abrazó con toda intención para evitar que se levantara.

-¿No? – Candy no entendía muy bien porque no aceptaba sus disculpas.

-No – contestó apretándola más contra él.

Al encontrarse con sus ojos, Candy se sintió encandilada, y se olvidó hasta de respirar. Era la primera vez que lo miraba desde arriba.

-¡Virgen María!, que guapo era…iba más allá de lo inverosímil.

Lo recorrió lentamente con su verde mirada hasta posarse en los sensuales labios de Albert.

¡Por todos los santos!, que labios tenía este hombre.

Se le secó la boca al instante. Sin saber de dónde, tomó el valor necesario para ser ella quien iniciara el beso. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de ser más, mucho más fuerte que él. Sus manos se hundieron en los rubios y cortos cabellos de él, en una textura tan suave como la seda. Mientras las manos de Albert viajaban ávidas por su espalda apretándola contra él.

Era ella quien lo besaba, lo sabía. Y esto le daba una seguridad que jamás pensó tener en su vida. Era ella quien dominaba la situación. Era ella quien recorría con sus manos aquel rostro de ángel, tan perfecto, tan increíble.

Y fue la primera vez que Candy sintió la dureza de Albert en su pierna. Pero esto en lugar de asustarla la encendió como si se tratara de una cerilla. Lo besó con más profundidad…

El golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió el beso que estaba por sobrepasar la escala de Richter.

Intercambiaron una mirada oscurecida por la pasión. Albert acarició su mejilla tratando de componer su respiración que era tan agitada como la de Candy. Ella se levantó incómoda. Pero antes de que Candy se pusiera de pie Albert la atrajo nuevamente hasta él para besarla con más fuerza.

Otro golpeteo, los obligó a separarse.

-Creo que voy hacer que me derribes más seguido, si es así como te disculpas – la voz de Albert sonaba inusualmente grave y sensual.

Candy quería gritar que se fueran a golpear en el infierno. Era increíble el deseo que palpitaba en su interior.

Albert la ayudó a ponerse de pie antes que ella lo hiciera a pesar que él había estado bajo ella. Candy sentía que sus movimientos eran en cámara lenta.

¡Ave María Purísima!, este hombre sí que sabía besar. Se giró para disimular todo lo que ardía dentro de ella y poder tomar bocanadas mientras Albert abría la puerta.

No sabía si estaba bien lo que había hecho pero se sentía en el mismísimo cielo.

-Señor, el mensajero del Señor Rockefeller tiene un recado urgente para usted. – anunció el mayordomo.

-En seguida bajo Walter.

-Sí señor.

Cerró la puerta para girarse e ir hacia Candy quien había logrado sentarse y se aferraba a la cama como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-No hay nadie en este mundo, más importante para mí, que tú – le dijo antes de depositar un suave en los labios que duró lo suficiente para hacer que su cuerpo se volviera de gelatina.

Albert la miró con profundidad, sabía que había llegado el momento de decirle todo lo que sentía…pero tenía que bajar…solo unos minutos más….

-Albert hay algo que quiero decirte…

De pronto supo que tenía que contarle lo de Terry. No quería tener secretos con Albert.

-¿Qué es?

Pero entonces recordó que lo estaban esperando. Solo unos minutos más…

-Te lo digo luego, te están esperando.

-Pueden seguir esperando

Candy sonrió.

-Tú también eres muy, pero muy importante para mí.

Necesitaba toda la calma del mundo antes de hablar.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó Albert sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si

-Voy a asegurarme que así sea…

-Vete ya.

-Luego continuamos donde nos quedamos – miró hacia el lugar donde se habían caído.

-¡Albert! – le reprochó mientras los colores se le subían al rostro.

-Jajaja

Al sentir la mirada de fuego que él le dedicó antes de salir vinieron a su mente las palabras que había escuchar en las penumbras la noche anterior ¿Sería verdad? o sólo producto de su ávida imaginación. Pero con aquella mirada que le acababa de regalar no le parecían que sólo fueran producto de su imaginación.

Había tanto cariño, tanta ternura en la mirada de Albert, en la forma en que la abrazaba, en el tono como le hablaba y sobre todo en la manera como la besaba.

No era una docta en el amor pero tampoco era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta que Albert sentía por ella algo muy parecido a lo que ella sentía por él. Lo acababa de descubrir por la forma en que se había dejado besar. Por la entrega en ese beso. Si tan solo tuviera la seguridad…

Se dejó caer en la cama sintiéndose que quería ser todo para él, su noche, su día, su razón de ser. Tal como él lo era para ella.

Albert bajó las escaleras con cierto temblor en su cuerpo. Este beso le había dado la seguridad que tanto había buscado en todo este tiempo.

Candy lo amaba.

No había más dudas.

Una ligera llovizna junto con una tenue neblina empezó a caer tenuemente sobre Nueva York…augurando una noche fría…

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo al hombre que siempre ocupará un lugar irremplazable en mi corazón: "mi papá".

Me he sentido muy devastada con su partida y fue el anuncio que su enfermedad era terminal lo que me hundió en la tristeza que les comenté con anterioridad.

Cuando llegó el final de todo lo que los médicos pronosticaron me quedé como en otra dimensión.

Se, que ustedes sabrán comprenderme y entenderán porque me demoré tanto en entregar este capítulo.

Les agradezco de todo corazón por leerme a pesar de la demora.

Gracias por todo el apoyo que recibo de ustedes, son sus mensajes los que me ayudan a retomar nuevamente la ilusión de seguir escribiendo.

* * *

Capítulo re-editado, re-masterizado y re-cargado. He querido dejar el comentario final intacto tanto de este capítulo como del anterior en tributo a mi papá. Gracias por su comprensión.


	19. Chapter 19

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XIX**

El viento frío que corría por las calles de Nueva York hacía que la bruma platinada que cubría la ciudad se moviera ligeramente entre los transeúntes de las atestadas calles de Broadway haciendo más oscura la tarde que estaba por terminar.

-¡Que grande es! - murmuró Candy como para sí misma al distinguir entre la bruma el enorme teatro al que acababan de llegar, mientras Albert le ayudaba a salir del coche.

Él le sonrió mientras le ofrecía su brazo y juntos se refugiaban bajo la sombrilla que sostenía el chofer para cubrirlos de la ligera llovizna que caía en ese momento.

-Es por la acústica. – le contestó en tono suave en cuanto llegaron a la entrada.

-¿? – Candy lo miró sin entender

-Tiene un diseño especial para que las voces y la música no se distorsionen. – le explicó con suavidad.

-¡Ah!

¡-William! - le llamó una voz a un costado – Creo que somos los últimos en llegar – añadió su tan quisquilloso socio en tono alegre, sabiendo que era el directo responsable por el retraso.

John Rockefeller, le había enviado con su mensajero un documento para que lo revisara con urgencia, esta revisión había tomado más de lo previsto y con las justas había podido enviarlo de regreso. Candy había estado lista hace tiempo y por un momento había pensado que ya no irían a la opera. Por suerte, a Albert no le había tomado mucho tiempo cambiarse y habían llegado al teatro antes que cerraran la puerta.

-Así parece - saludó Albert con un apretón de manos. - ¿Pensé que también vendrían tus hijos?

-Ellos ya se adelantaron - contestó la esposa de Rockefeller con cierto reproche dirigido a su marido. - Nos deben estar esperando en el palco.

Varios flashes los inundaron de un momento a otro tratando de captar los rostros de los hombres más poderosos de Norte América.

Candy tomó aire sintiéndose incompresiblemente nerviosa ante esta inusual muestra de atención.

-¡Sra. Andrew! – escuchó una voz que le gritaba desde la entrada.

Candy se giró sintiéndose perdida al mismo tiempo que un flash le iluminaba el rostro dejándole ciega por unos segundos.

-Estos periodistas, siempre tan inoportunos – se quejó con una sonrisa la esposa de John Rockefeller que también acababa de ser cegada por otro flash

-¿Eh? – preguntó Candy sin saber porque les fotografiaban con tanto interés.

-Somos la comidilla del momento – le explicó en tono amable. – El hecho que nuestros esposos se hayan aliado comercialmente es una noticia que ha recorrido el país entero. Dicen que prácticamente, ellos manejarán la economía. Y quieren saber hasta el último detalle de sus vidas y de las nuestras…por supuesto…

Candy parpadeó y miró el rostro sereno de Albert mientras se adentraban al elegante teatro.

Era tan arrolladoramente guapo, sintió desfallecer a su lado. Vestía un smoking negro que haría postrarse a sus pies a todas las diosas del Olimpo. Pero no era sólo eso lo que la tenía en el limbo, sino el aura de autoridad que lo rodeaba cuando no estaban solos.

Un aura, que hasta hace poco no había sido tan notoria como ahora, casi la podía palpar.

Siempre había sabido que ser el líder del clan Andrew era algo muy importante, pero que de él dependiera la economía de un país era demasiado…y sabía que Jane Rockefeller no exageraba. Había escuchado que tenían que emplear a mucha más gente y abrir sucursales en varias ciudades y sin duda eso era mover la economía de varias familias.

Se sintió una cucaracha cuando comprendió la magnitud de la responsabilidad que Albert tenía sobre sus hombros, y ella en lugar de hacer su vida más fácil lo complicaba todo con sus tontos celos. Desde ahora ella sería su remanso de paz, se juró.

Al acercarse al lujoso palco que la familia Rockefeller había reservado, percibió lo que era ser parte del círculo selecto de la gente de poder y dinero. Varias personas se les habían acercado con interés y hasta podría decirse que con reverencia. Era como si los hubieran estado esperando antes de entrar a sus respectivos palcos.

Un empleado les abrió la puerta con toda solemnidad. Algo aturdida ingresó sin dejar de sentirse incómoda ante tanta atención. Los hijos de la pareja los recibieron con una sonrisa y un saludo muy respetuoso. Tan respetuoso que Candy se sintió mucho mayor que ellos, pese a que casi tenían la misma edad.

Con cierto pesar recordó la vez que trató de entrar al teatro en Chicago para ver actuar a Terry y la tía abuela no le había dejado ni si quiera acercarse a las gradas, despreciándola, repeliéndola como si tuviera lepra. Incluso cuando fue adoptada sintió la marginación por provenir de un orfanato, cuando alguien se enteraba de esto simplemente la trataban como a una paria.

Ahora todo era diferente, tan diferente que por un momento tuvo ganas de llorar.

Albert no sólo le había dado un hogar, un apellido, una familia, sino que al convertirla en su esposa le había otorgado, el respeto de toda una familia y de la sociedad entera.

Sonrió con pesar para sus adentros pensando en lo que toda esta gente diría si supieran sus orígenes. Pero siendo la esposa de Albert ya ni eso importaba, él no había hecho nada por ocultar su origen y jamás se había avergonzado de eso, ahora nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a mirarla con desdén, porque tenía el respaldo del hombre que estaba a su lado.

De repente sintió el cálido roce de su mano.

-¿Todo está bien? – le preguntó Albert apretando su mano.

-Si…- contestó recomponiendo sus facciones y oprimiendo las ganas de abrazarse a él.

-¿Segura? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza ligeramente.

La había visto perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Pen…pensaba en las veces que las puertas se me han cerrado en la cara – admitió con cierta vergüenza…- Esto es…tan, pero tan diferente…es como si fuera un sueño…

-Candy… – dijo con un tono que iba entre la ternura y la disculpa mientras apretaba con más fervor su mano…

Si hubiera dependido de él, le hubiera ahorrado cualquier pesar…

-Estoy bien…- añadió Candy de inmediato mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa – Porque estás junto a mí.

Albert sonrió con ternura…sabía que ella trataba de mostrarse fuerte frente a todos, pero él la conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta, cuando le afectaban las cosas.

Las luces fueron bajando su intensidad poco a poco y unas tenues notas empezaron a sonar por lo bajo dando inicio al espectáculo.

Candy, observaba maravillada el escenario mientras escuchaba extasiada la fuerza de aquellas voces que variaban como si fuera un sube y baja de notas musicales que aceleraban su corazón y la sumían en un mundo de fantasía que no pensó que existía. Nunca había escuchado una orquesta sinfónica de tan cerca y por momentos sus ojos se nublaban al ver como vibraban sus sentidos al ritmo de la música y de las voces.

De cuando en cuando, se pellizcaba el brazo para comprobar que no era un sueño y regresaba su rostro buscando los ojos de Albert que siempre estaban pendientes de ella.

-¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Albert acercándose al oído

-Si, esto es maravilloso – respondió Candy llena de emoción.

Sus ojos vibraban con los acordes de la música y la entonación de las voces.

Albert sonrió complacido al verla tan emocionada como si fuera una niña con juguete nuevo. Eso era lo que más amaba de ella…su espontaneidad frente a la vida.

Al llegar el primer receso todos salieron a las fueras de los palcos donde se habían servido algunas bebidas para los asistentes.

-¿Crees que esté por aquí? – preguntó una de las hermanas Rockefeller a la otra alargando su cuello disimuladamente.

-No lo sé. Yo espero que sí. – contestó la otra mientras buscaba entre la gente.

-Niñas, espero que se comporten como lo que son, una señoritas bien portadas. – añadió su madre

-Si mamá – respondieron cansinamente las dos muchachas al unísono.

Jane Rockefeller se giró hacia Candy.

-¿No sé por qué estas niñas se desesperan sólo por ver a un muchacho cualquiera? – le comentó con disculpa.

-Mamá, no es un muchacho "cualquiera" – objetó en seguida una de ellas.

-Si, así es, él es ¡único! – añadió la otra.

-Es sólo un actor – contrarrestó la madre con sabiduría.

-No mamá, él es más que un actor…ahhhhh

Candy sonrió al ver como las muchachas suspiraban teatralmente. Por un momento pensó en Terry, seguramente así se comportaban sus admiradoras.

Y como si hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos, la más joven de las hermanas comentó:

-Mamá, estamos hablando de nada más, y nada menos que ¡Terruce Grandchester!

Candy se quedó estática.

-¿Terruce Grandchester? – repitió Candy con recelo

-Si – contestó la más joven - ¿Verdad que es guapísimo?

-Bueno…este…creo que…que…si – contestó nerviosa.

Ves mamá, incluso Candy piensa que es guapísimo. – aseguró la mayor de las hermanas

-Ya te dije que no le digas así - la regañó – Disculpe a mi hija por este exceso de confianza – se disculpó.

Pero si fue Candy, la que nos pidió que la tratáramos así. ¿Verdad Candy?

-Si, así es – corroboró Candy – Es que somos casi de la misma edad.

Jane le sonrió con agradecimiento por la confianza hacia sus hijas. Le gustaba esa manera sencilla de ser de la joven señora Andrew. Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que le caía tan bien.

-Pero bueno - continuó la mujer – Candy, no aseguró que era tan guapo como ustedes dicen – les aclaró con sabiduría al ver la vacilación en la respuesta de Candy.

Las dos enfocaron sus ojos en la implicada, mientras ella con nerviosismo afirmaba con un asentimiento las palabras de su madre, tratando de salir del apuro en el que se encontraba.

-Es que teniendo a William Andrew de esposo, el resto le deben parecer tan guapos como Cuasimodo. – susurró la menor de la hermanas a la otra.

-Cierto – añadió en el mismo tono de confabulación, para no ser escuchada mientras ambas soltaban risitas tontas.

-Niñas, cuantas veces les he dicho que no se murmura delante de las personas – las reprendió la madre

-Lo siento – se disculparon esperando que nadie mas hubiera escuchado su cometario.

Un ligero alboroto llamó la atención de todas.

-¿Santo Cielo!, ¡¿no puede ser?! – dijo casi en un grito una de las muchachas mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la otra

-Terruce Grandchester…esta…esta allí – aseguró con una mirada destellante mientras todas enfocaban su mirada hacia donde sus ojos estaban fijos.

Candy sintió recorrer un frío tenue en su columna vertebral al constatar las palabras de la muchacha. Terry con su inusual elegancia y mirada indescifrable acababa de cruzar el umbral del brazo de una morena bellísima.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Es mas, tenía que evitar que Albert lo encontrara.

-¿Todo bien? – la voz de John Rockefeller la obligó a recomponer sus facciones.

-Albert, él y sus hijos se habían alejado a saludar a un conocido y estaban de vuelta, para su mala suerte.

-Papi, tienes que hacer lo imposible para que podamos conocer a Terruce Grandchester. – suplicaron las muchachas.

-¿A quién? – preguntó el hombre desconcertado

-A Terruce Grandchester – contestó el menor de los hermanos cansinamente al ver el alboroto de todas las féminas a su alrededor.

-El actor de Hamlet - añadió su esposa al ver que no entendía de quien hablaban sus hijas.

Albert enfocó los ojos con premura en Candy. El momento que tanto había temido, había llegado.

Había cierto nerviosismo en sus facciones. Era natural luego de tanto tiempo. Pero no por eso dejó de mortificarle.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó muy cerca de su oído para que nadie más lo escuchara.

-Sí, todo bien – sonrió.

Albert miró hacia el lugar donde varias personas se habían aglomerado en especial mujeres. Terry estaba junto con Karen saludando.

Se volteó hacia Candy levemente y la descubrió mirando hacia la puerta contraria como si sopesara alguna posibilidad. El nerviosismo que había percibido en un inicio se había disipado y ahora le rodeaba un aire indescifrable.

¿Serían celos por ver a Terry acompañado?

Se le apretó el corazón ante la sola idea.

-¿Podríamos ir a ver algo de beber? – le preguntó Candy con naturalidad – Me muero de sed.

-Claro.

Para mala suerte de Candy un mesero pasó cerca con bebidas. Por lo que no pudo escabullirse como era su intención.

¿Por qué no se lo contó?, se recriminó para sus adentros.

-Parece que está mirando hacia acá – dijo esperanzada una de las chicas.

-Si, si, está mirando hacia acá – corroboró la otra con fervor.

Terry había dado una mirada rápida a su alrededor buscando a su madre y en lugar de encontrar a la famosa actriz, se encontró con el rostro de Albert que por su altura sobresalía ligeramente del resto.

Albert levantó sus ojos ante la afirmación de las muchachas y se encontró con la mirada de Terry. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa. Terry empezó automáticamente a acercarse para saludarlo.

-Y viene para acá – confirmó la primera a punto de desmayarse

Candy sintió que se paralizaba, seriamente pensó en arrastrar a Albert fuera de allí para evitar que se encontraran. Pero sabía que eso alertaría a Albert.

Confiaba en que Terry mantuviera su boca bien cerrada.

Mientras se acercaban, sin poder evitarlo Terry recorrió con su mirada a las personas que estaban alrededor de Albert. Sólo bastó desviar un poco su mirada para ubicar a Candy a su lado. Un golpe seco fue la única respuesta que se permitió sentir en su caminar hacia ellos.

-Albert, Candy, que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí – saludó con genuina alegría.

Terry pidió la mano de Candy para saludarla con un beso en la mano como se acostumbraba en esa época antes de dar un apretón a la mano de Albert.

-Karen, quiero presentarte a Candy, la esposa de Albert – se giró hacia su novia.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío.

Fue el turno de Albert para presentarle a toda la familia Rockefeller. Las muchachas casi desfallecieron ante tal presentación y le quedaron eternamente agradecidas por el resto de su vida.

Albert observó con interés el comportamiento de Terry. No era la reacción que esperaba, miró de soslayo a Candy y comprobó que tampoco esperaba la reacción de Candy. Ambos estaban demasiados tranquilos.

-Felicitaciones por su boda – habló Karen

-Gracias – contestaron los dos rubios

-Terry me dijo que se casaron hace poco.

-Si, hace un poco más de una semana – añadió Candy

-Me alegro por ustedes. – se acercó a su oído – Tienes que darme unos tips de recién casada.

-Jajaja – ambas rieron…

Varias miradas y murmullos pululaban a su alrededor. Ver a Terruce Grandchester conversar amenamente era muy extraño.

-¿No crees que es un poco pesado, pasar la luna de miel en medio de un viaje de negocios? – preguntó Terry con naturalidad.

Albert lo miró detenidamente antes de contestar, seguro se había enterado que estaba por negocios en Nueva York por los periódicos.

-Los negocios de la familia a veces no me dan tregua – comentó resignado - Pero créeme que se lo recompensaré. – miró hacia Candy.

-Será mejor que lo hagas. Ya ves como son las mujeres, un rato dicen que todo está bien y luego no sabes que les pasa.

-Cierto. – contestó divertido - ¿Y para cuando es tu boda? - preguntó

-En un mes más. Espero que nos puedan acompañar.

-Haremos todo lo posible.

Albert quería preguntarle porque no había hablado con Candy cuando estuvo en Chicago. Pero no era el momento. Y al parecer todo estaba bien.

Las hijas de Rockefeller aprovecharon pidiéndoles autógrafos a la pareja y unas cuantas chicas más se unieron a la petición.

-Eres muy famoso – comentó Candy alegre de ver que había realizado su sueño.

-¿Te parece? – le sonrió Terry

-Si…y creo que van a tener que escabullirse directo al palco o se perderán el resto de la obra…

-Gajes del oficio – contestó divertido.

Albert observó lentamente a Candy, más que incomoda, estaba contenta pero también inquieta, como si quisiera deshacerse de Terry…

En los ojos de Candy ya no había la angustia del primer día, y en los ojos de Terry ya no estaba el desasosiego que tenía cuando lo vio en Chicago. Algo no encajaba.

Una pequeña campanilla anunció que pronto iniciaría el siguiente acto. La gente empezó a dirigirse hacia sus palcos.

-¿Irán a la recepción que hay luego de la función? – preguntó Karen con interés.

-Creo que no – se apuró a contestar Candy

Se había salvado por un pelo y no estaba dispuesta a que Albert estuviera junto a Terry hasta que ella no le contara de su encuentro. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, no se lo quería contar…Debería habérselo contado antes, ahora era tarde.

.-..Albert está muy cansado, todo el día se la pasó trabajando. ¿Verdad Albert?

Albert se quedo sorprendido ante la respuesta de Candy. Pensaba que ella si quería ir…

-Eh…así es – corroboró a la excusa de Candy.

-Es una pena – añadió Terry con genuina desilusión.

-Creo que ya va a comenzar la función es mejor que entremos – añadió Candy con impaciencia.

-Si…creo que si – Albert se sentía algo desubicado por el apurado comportamiento de Candy.

Se despidieron y cada pareja se dirigió a su respectivo palco.

En medio de la oscuridad, Albert miraba detenidamente a Candy, y empezó a meditar sobre su extraño comportamiento. La urgencia de entrar y la excusa poco usual para no ir a la recepción.

¿Tal vez quería evitar estar cerca de Terry? Tal vez…

Pero en lugar de alegrarse por este comportamiento, más bien le inquietaba…Candy había esquivado a Terry como si tuviera peste…No, eso no era propio de ella…

La observó con mayor interés. Antes de que salieran al receso, Candy lo buscaba con su mirada pero ahora parecía rehuirle.

Pero ¿por qué?

Era como si algo le ocultara. Sintió como si le clavaran una espina en el pecho.

Tenía que pensar con claridad, no podía dejarse llevar por los celos. Respiró hondo y empezó a analizar el comportamiento de Terry. Tranquilo, amable, cordial. Y Candy estaba también tranquila y en sus ojos ya no había la nostalgia de antes, pero era obvio que quería deshacerse de Terry…

Albert era un hombre muy intuitivo y le bastó un segundo para entender que ambos se comportaban como si hubieran arreglado sus diferencias. Como si ambos hubieran tenido un encuentro previo.

¿Pero cuándo?

¿Dónde?

¿Cómo?

En Chicago era imposible porque los guardias estaban sobre aviso si alguien se acercaba a la casa, y su tía se lo hubiera comentado.

El único lugar que quedaba era Nueva York. Pero era imposible porque Candy no había salido sola…a no ser….

Entonces le cayó como un rayo la verdad ante sus ojos…el único momento que podía haberse dado el encuentro era la tarde anterior…

La espina se le convirtió automáticamente en una daga que perforó todo su interior.

En el auto Albert iba demasiado silencioso. Candy asumió que era por cansancio. Había sido una gran idea no asistir a esa recepción. Se sintió doblemente tranquila.

-¿Estuvo muy linda la ópera, verdad? – preguntó Candy tratando de romper el silencio.

-Si

De pronto le pareció que Albert estaba distante. Pero no había razón para eso. Seguro eran sólo ideas suyas.

Al llegar a la casa cuando el chofer detuvo el auto frente a la casa, Albert la ayudó a bajarse sin decirle nada.

La neblina apenas dejaba ver sólo lo que estaba frente a sus narices. Candy trastabilló un poco al no percatarse de la grada, pero Albert la sostuvo con fuerza evitando que se cayera.

-Lo siento…no vi el escalón – río Candy mientras se aferraba a Albert

-No te preocupes.

Tal vez era el frío de la noche, pero a Candy le pareció que la respuesta de Albert era demasiado fría.

-¿Qué fría esta la noche? – comentó Candy cuando entraron a la casa.

Albert se limitó hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Oh, oh, algo no estaba bien, nada bien…él no era así. El corazón de Candy se encerró en una caja de metal.

Subieron las gradas en silencio luego de darle las buenas noches a Walter quien les había estado esperando. Candy fijó sus ojos varias veces en el rostro de Albert. Algo en sus facciones le heló la sangre…

-¿Pasa algo Albert? – le preguntó Candy en cuanto Albert cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Albert la miró sin pestañear por unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Soy yo el que debería preguntarte eso – dijo lentamente mirándola con los ojos empequeñecidos.

-A mi…no me pasa nada – contestó insegura - Eres tú el que parece molesto…

-¿Y debería estarlo? – Albert trataba de no perder el control…pese a que en ese momento quería sacarle la cabeza al primero que se cruzara por su camino.

-No…creo que no…

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó con una temible suavidad

Candy tragó seco…la culpa le carcomía las entrañas pero ahora estaba más segura que nunca, que no podía decirle lo de Terry.

-Eh…si – contestó sacándose el abrigo. Lo mejor era hacerse la loca.

Se paró frente al espejo y empezó a sacarse las orquídeas del pelo con prisa ansiando escabullirse al baño y darse un poco de tiempo para pensar con claridad. Sentía la mirada de Albert clavada en la nuca. Se obligó a mirarse detenidamente el cabello ignorando el fuego de la mirada que estaba tras suyo. Pero bastó un segundo de descuido para que sus ojos se enfocaran en el reflejo de Albert en el espejo.

Había sido mala idea mirarlo. Sus ojos parecían tan fríos como un iceberg. Tragó seco y se giró lentamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar al temer por la respuesta que él le daría.

-¿Cuándo te encontraste con Terry? – preguntó Albert secamente.

-¿Qué? – Candy se quedó paralizada.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono distante pero con tanta suavidad que dolía.

-¿De…decirte qué?

Los ojos de Albert destellaron estalactitas de cobalto.

-¡Candy, no insultes mi inteligencia! – su voz se levantó dos octavas más mientras mordía cada palabra con firmeza.

Él se caracterizaba por ser un hombre pacífico, pero Candy tenía la facilidad de hacerle perder los estribos en un segundo. Apretó los puños a sus costados para mantener la calma.

Candy sintió que las piernas le temblaban, él nunca le había hablado en ese tono. El rostro de Albert se había vuelto nuevamente de mármol como la tarde anterior. Tragó seco.

No sabía qué hacer.

¿Cómo diantres se había enterado de su encuentro con Terry?

Había estado muy atenta por si Terry metía la pata para meterle la copa en la boca o al menos darle un buen pisotón, pero él no había dicho nada comprometedor. ¿Entonces como lo había descubierto?

-¿Cuándo se encontraron? – volvió a preguntar más lentamente, con voz grave y mordiendo cada palabra.

Candy supo que era inútil seguir ocultándolo…se sintió mareada…se sujetó el vestido y miró hacia sus pies.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó derrotada y con voz temblorosa

-Basta con mirarte – fue la seca respuesta de Albert.

¿Es que acaso pensaba, que se lo podía ocultar toda la vida? Este pensamiento lo enfermó.

Los ojos de Candy se levantaron asombrados hacia él, que la miraba sin ningún rastro de piedad en los ojos.

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta – su tono era tan gélido como un puñal de acero que le cortaba las viseras.

-Yo…este…bueno fue…fue a…ayer…cuando salí de la casa luego de caminar sin rumbo fijo, me di cuenta que había llegado a…a Broadway – empezó diciendo mientras se alejaba de Albert hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación – No me di cuenta que estaba allí, hasta que me encontré de frente con el teatro donde Terry actuó cuando vine a verlo aquella vez…

Albert levantó la mirada al cielo en busca de paciencia, estaba sumamente molesto por el incomprensible silencio de Candy sobre este encuentro.

-Me sentí aterrada al encontrarme en aquel lugar y lo primero que pensé fue en regresar a casa, entonces cuando me volteé para volver me choqué sin querer con alguien…ese alguien era…era Terry – la última palabra fue sólo un susurro, miró los dedos de sus manos con nerviosismo

Supo que tenía que seguir contándolo todo porque Albert no decía nada.

-…Él me preguntó qué hacía allí y le dije que habíamos venido por unos negocios tuyos. Luego me acompañó a buscar un coche para regresar a casa…era muy difícil encontrar uno a esa hora y mientras lo buscábamos, conversamos un poco más…

-¿De qué conversaron? – preguntó con el mismo frío tono que hacía que la sangre se le helara.

-De…de…que estaba comprometido…y de…de…porque no lo había buscado cuando fui a Rockstown…lue…luego pudimos conseguir un coche y nos despedimos…eso fue todo

-¿Y si eso fue todo? Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por…por…no lo sé… - admitió perturbada

-¡Debiste decírmelo en cuanto cruzaste la puerta! - las tres últimas palabras sonaron fuertes y duras

Albert sintió que se le nublaba la razón…no entendía el silencio de Candy…su respiración era agitada. Quería tirar todo lo que estuviera a su paso, quería ir a darle de golpes a Terry…quería…quería hacer lo que jamás haría en su sano juicio…

-Pensé que si te lo decía te ibas a enojar…y además no era algo tan importante lo que hablamos…

-¡¿No era importante?! - la miró sin creer lo que escuchaba - ¡¿No era importante?! – volvió a preguntar totalmente indignado

Tenía que salir de ahí, o diría cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría.

-¡Hablaremos mañana! – terminó la discusión.

Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y salió. Era lo mejor, sabía que era lo mejor…

Candy se quedó de un hilo. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada, tenía que explicarle que su encuentro sólo sirvió para quedar en paz con Terry y nada mas…Tenía que alcanzarlo. Pero sus piernas se habían entumecido por la presión del momento…tuvo que respirar antes de lograr mover sus músculos. Abrió la puerta y salió tras él.

En medio de las gradas escuchó como la puerta de la biblioteca se cerraba con un golpe seco. Se detuvo un segundo sólo para sentir el latir frenético de su corazón en los oídos que no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Lo único que sabía, era que no quería perderlo…quería ver su rostro, quería encontrar en su mirada la paz que sólo él le daba a su vida.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe y se quedó estática al ver a Albert parado mirando la oscuridad por la ventana. Se recargó en la puerta luego de cerrarla con suavidad.

-Candy – Albert pronunció su nombre lentamente sin girarse – Es mejor que continuemos esta conversación en otro momento.

-¿Por qué? –Candy no entendía porque tenía que esperar para aclarar las cosas

Albert se tocó el puente de la nariz con dedos temblorosos tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarle con suavidad.

-No es un buen momento – su voz era suave pero distante

-Sólo quiero aclararte las cosas - añadió Candy con convicción

Candy espero alguna respuesta por parte de Albert, parecía que habían pasado años, pero él no emitía ningún sonido.

-Por favor – le presionó nuevamente.

-Está bien – dijo él mientras se giraba...incluso tan enojado como estaba no podía negarle nada…especialmente cuando su voz tenía un toque de violines que le conmovieron el alma.

Dio un gran suspiro y la miró. Si quería aclarar las cosas, entonces él también lo haría.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que te encontraste con "él"? – su voz era sólo un murmullo.

Candy se quedó sin pensamientos, no era por ahí por donde quería empezar la explicación. Al menos no se había dado cuenta que no le había querido contar nada.

-¿Pensabas contármelo algún día? – añadió Albert al ver la vacilación de Candy

Candy quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que preguntar justo lo que no quería responder?

-Yo…

-No pensabas contármelo ¿verdad? – apuntó Albert decidido.

Los rizos de Candy dejaron una estela dorada cuando ella giró la cabeza con rapidez.

Perecía que él podía leerle los pensamientos con sólo mirarla.

¿Que podía decir a su favor? Nada…absolutamente nada. Se mordió las mejillas por dentro.

-Tu también me has ocultado cosas - objetó Candy en su defensa

-Siempre te he hablado con la verdad

-No siempre, si mal no recuerdo, nunca me dijiste que eras el tío abuelo…sino era por…por que George me dijo donde podía encontrarte seguramente hasta ahora estaría pensando que el tío abuelo era un viejito.

Candy creyó ver algo parecido a una triste sonrisa en la boca de Albert.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver…además, era un secreto que no me pertenecía, y te lo pensaba decir en cuanto se revelara mi identidad a toda la familia.

-Gracias por ser tan considerado.

Ahora Candy también se sentía muy molesta. Cruzó los brazos y exhaló por la nariz muy fuerte.

Albert la miró y por un momento quiso olvidar su enfado, se veía tan linda enojada. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho antes de salir y su irritación volvió nuevamente aunque atenuada.

-Me vas a decir entonces, porque ¿Aclarar todo con Terry no era "importante"?- continuó Albert con suavidad.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos, ahora entendía muy bien porque aquel hombre era el jefe del clan Andrew…no se le escapaba nada. ¡Diantres!

-Bueno…si era un poco importante…pero para mí…no para ti. – Candy respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Albert echó la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de mitigar la furia que le invadió al escuchar su incomprensible respuesta. Cerró los ojos antes de mirarla con decisión.

-¡Y encima me contestas lo primero que se te viene a la mente! – le reclamó mordiendo cada palabra.

Candy tragó seco…definitivamente él podía leerle la mente. Se sintió acorralada e irritada al mismo tiempo. Se enderezó y lo miró con la barbilla levantada. Defendería su argumento aunque muriera en el intento.

-Es la pura verdad – contestó desafiándolo.

-¡Sabes muy bien que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es importante para mí! No he parado de repetírtelo una y otra vez – su voz destilaba hielo.

-Tal vez me lo repites para convencerte a ti mismo. – añadió con provocación.

No era por nada, pero esta respuesta la enorgulleció. El rostro de Albert cambio a uno de confusión automáticamente, aunque mejor sería decir a uno de triste desilusión. Al menos ya no la miraba con tanta seguridad y eso era un punto a su favor.

Albert se llevó la mano derecha a la frente, recorrió con los dedos abiertos su pelo y las sostuvo en la coronilla durante unos segundos. Tenía que tranquilizarse.

-Te lo digo para…– Albert se cortó, se lo decía porque era su manera de decirle que la amaba…

-¿Ves que tengo razón? – contestó Candy molesta.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que no te importo tanto como dices…

-¿De donde sacaste eso?

-¿Qué de donde lo saqué? – fue el turno de que a ella se le nublara la razón - Pues, pues…la mayor parte del tiempo prefieres estar con la – quiso decir Margara pero se contuvo –…con, con tu secretaria en lugar de conmigo. ¡Niégamelo!

-¡Claro que lo niego! ¡Además, que Margarita no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-¡Defiéndela!

-¡No la estoy defendiendo!

-¡Si lo estás haciendo!…- Candy estaba furiosa - ¡Estás más pendiente de ella que de mí! - la voz le temblaba.

Albert respiró hondo, sabía que tenía que calmarse para conseguir hablar con claridad.

-¿No sé qué rayos tiene que ver Margarita con que no me hayas contado que te encontraste con Terry?

-Claro que tiene que ver…y mucho – añadió Candy con su índice levantado - Fue por ella que yo terminé encontrándome con Terry.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso ella te concertó una cita?

-¡Claro que no! Ese encuentro fue casual. Pero siempre te la pasas con ella.

-Es mi secretaria, por si no te has dado cuenta. – agitó la cabeza con irritación

-Lo tengo muy claro, pero al parecer ella ¡no!

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo que escuchaste!

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-¡De que todo el mundo sabe que ella está loca por ti, y tú no haces nada para evitarlo! – volvió a cruzar los brazos enojada. Le diría todo lo que tenía atravesado en la garganta desde hace días.

-No voy a seguir escuchando más tonterías. – dio un par de pasos para aproximarse a la puerta.

-¿No que todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo te importaba?…pero claro, cuando la Margara esa está incluida, ahí si son tonterías…- Candy sintió como los ojos se le humedecían, no quería llorar pero sus tontas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las comisuras de sus ojos.

-Así no podemos seguir hablando. – sentenció Albert con dureza. Odiaba verla llorar, pero también le desquiciaba hacia donde había ido su discusión.

-Como tu querida y eficiente secretaria está de por medio ahí si, no puedes seguir hablando…acabo de comprender cuál es mi sitio. – Candy dio media vuelta para irse

Albert achicó los ojos con enojo ante las palabras de Candy. Logró tomarle de la mano antes de que se marchara.

-¡No digas tonterías!

-¡No son tonterías! – Candy se alejó

-¡Si lo son! ¡Tú eres mi mujer! y eso no está en duda.

-¡Para mí! ¡sí!.

-¡Maldición Candy! ¿No te entiendo? – se tomó la cabeza tratando de entenderla.

-Antes siempre me entendías – lo acusó.

Eso fue un golpe bajo definitivamente…

-Candy, será mejor que te calmes y luego hablaremos. No vamos a llegar a ningún sitio si seguimos así. No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo.

-¡Pero yo! ¡Sí!

-Me niego a seguir manteniendo una conversación que lo único que hace es empeorar las cosas. Así no podemos entendernos.

Albert estuvo en un par de zancadas abriendo la puerta y marchándose, luchando consigo mismo para terminar una discusión que había abierto un abismo entre los dos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la puerta de calle con una sola idea en la mente…ponerle fin a esta situación.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Se que estarán a punto de matarme por dejarlo allí…pero créanme que ambos necesitan tiempo.

Me costó muelas hacerlos discutir pero créanme que es necesario para la historia.

Se me olvidaba decirles que no se aceptan mensajes con altos niveles de amenazas contra mi integridad personal jajaja.

Como se los he dicho desde el inicio de esta historia, si sigo escribiendo In Fraganti es gracias al apoyo de todas ustedes mis queridas amigas lectoras, cada uno de sus mensajes son mi mejor incentivo.

* * *

Capítulo re-editado, re-masterizado y re-cargado. Si este capítulo te gustó déjame un review.


	20. Chapter 20

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XX**

Una ráfaga de viento se introdujo en la biblioteca e hizo que la piel de Candy se pusiera como de gallina. Las lágrimas emergían a borbotones por sus ojos; todo había pasado tan rápido que parecía estar en medio de una pesadilla; en un momento Albert estaba parado frente a ella y al siguiente se había ido.

Y para variar, todo se había complicado, teniendo ella, gran parte de culpa.

La impotencia, la ira y la desolación hicieron que corriera tras Albert en un inútil intento por alcanzarle. Pero al llegar a la puerta y tomar la manija para abrirla, una voz que hasta ese momento había preferido permanecer al margen, le habló desde la sombras como si fuera su conciencia, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera unos segundos por la sorpresa.

-No estaría bien que la señora de la casa saliera a estas horas.

Candy se giró levemente y vio a Walter parado algo incomodo en las penumbras, mientras en las afueras se escuchaba como un auto se alejaba con rapidez.

-El señor seguramente no tardará en regresar - dijo en tono suave y sin acercarse demasiado para no incomodarla.

Tenía que hacer algo para convencerla, si la señora salía, no sólo ella estaría en problemas, sino todos los de la casa.

Candy se secó las lágrimas tratando inútilmente de ocultarlas antes de girarse completamente. Las palabras de la tía abuela sonaron en su mente y esto la obligó a recomponer sus facciones.

"…

-En un matrimonio siempre hay desavenencias – había empezado diciendo.

Candy había sonreído para sus adentros porque estaba segura que nunca ellos las tendrían, nunca antes las habían tenido y seguramente de casados jamás las tendrían. Pero a pesar de su seguridad, había seguido escuchando con atención a la anciana.

-Nadie. Escúchame bien, Candice – insistió con firmeza - Nadie, aparte de ustedes dos, deben estar involucrados y debes hacer todo lo posible para que sus discusiones o desacuerdos queden detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Nosotros no discutiremos – aseguró Candy sin dudarlo.

La anciana la miró con una mezcla de escepticismo, comprensión y sabiduría.

-Si alguna vez lo hacen, nadie más debe enterarse, asegúrate de eso - su voz no permitía discusión - Los Andrew nos caracterizamos por la prudencia, recuérdalo siempre…"

Cuánta razón tenía la tía abuela y cuan equivocada había estado ella. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Sus lágrimas eran demasiado evidentes como para tratar de ocultarlas a Walter.

-¿A…alguien más está despierto? – preguntó conscientemente avergonzada sabiendo que era imposible tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo, en este caso lágrimas y voz temblorosa.

-No señora – contestó Walter con sinceridad.

Él había visto la cara de su amo cuando llegó y supo que algo no andaba bien, así que se encaminó hacia la cocina donde estaba Eunice esperando para ir a ayudar a la señora a cambiarse, para decirle que se fuera a dormir.

Cuando escuchó el portazo en la biblioteca y luego vio a la señora bajar las gradas dio una vuelta por toda la casa asegurándose que nadie más rondara en las cercanías, incluso subió a las habitaciones de arriba.

Encontró a la señorita Margarita saliendo de su habitación.

-Me pareció haber escuchado un portazo o algo así.

-Fui yo señorita, disculpe si la desperté – contestó Walter decidido a que nadie más se percatara de las desavenencias de los señores.

-¿Los señores ya llegaron? – preguntó con interés, en especial por su jefe.

-Si señorita, deben estar durmiendo. – ni se inmutó al contestar, si daba un paso hacia el pasillo, él mismo se aseguraría de cargarla y meterla en la habitación nuevamente.

Margarita hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta.

Walter bajó con sigilo; a sus oídos llegaron ásperos murmullos que provenían de la biblioteca, no pudo distinguir lo que decían, o mejor dicho no quiso entender lo que decían, no era de su incumbencia, había sido muy bien entrenado.

-Me voy a mi habitación – dijo Candy tratando de mostrarse serena, sus lágrimas habían cesado.

-Que descanse, señora. - contestó aliviado.

Walter esperó a que la señora subiera y se sentó a lo lejos; esperaría a que el señor volviera para ir a descansar, esa era su función. Le apenaba mucho que ellos discutieran, se veían tan enamorados.

Candy entró a su habitación como una zombi, cerró la puerta y se quedó un momento allí sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo como la nada se adueñaba de ella; agitó la cabeza antes de lanzarse a la cama.

Llorar era poco, quería gritar, así que ahogó sus lastimeros lamentos hundiéndose en las almohadas; se sentía tan vacía, tan sola, tan triste…tan tonta, tan humillada…

Si, humillada, porque Albert se había ido dejándole ahí parada como si no le importara sus razones, sus argumentos, sus lágrimas.

Claro, ella nunca le había importado, tal vez cuando era una niña, pero ahora no. Lloró más fuerte.

Odiaba como había cambiado su vida, hubiera preferido seguir siendo Candy White en lugar de la señora Andrew, de que le servía si había perdido a su Albert en ese camino.

"Su Albert" ahora ya no era tan suyo…

Lloró con más sentimiento…

Recordó su vida, siempre fue tan fuerte, más fuerte que Annie, que Patty…y ahora se sentía tan frágil…tan perdida, como un barco a la deriva.

No tenía a nadie a quien contarle sus cosas, sus miedos, siempre había sido Albert su eterno confidente, pero ahora se había abierto un abismo entre los dos. Lloró con más dolor.

De que servía haberse casado con él, si lo había perdido el momento que había dicho "si quiero". Lloró sin consuelo…

Y lo peor de todo era que él prefería a todos en lugar de ella….para muestra la Margara esa… ¡Ay como la odiaba! Lloró con ira.

Abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad y sintió levemente la tela del abrigo en su mano…recordó la ternura de Albert cuando le dio la caja…todo era tan diferente y lejano, ahora parecía que los separaba un abismo.

Abismo que ella misma se había encargado de hacerlo más profundo. Lloró con culpa.

¿Por qué simplemente no cerró su bocota? Por tonta, tenía que ir tras de él y empeorarlo todo...

Recordó que cuando entró al teatro se había jurado ser el remanso de paz para él y en lugar de eso se había convertido en su peor pesadilla.

Tenía que hacer algo… ¿Pero qué? Si todo lo que hacía parecía empeorar las cosas; tal vez lo mejor era desaparecer…si eso era, se iría, regresaría a Chicago, así Albert podría trabajar con tranquilidad con su estúpida secretaria…

Las entrañas le corroyeron con dolor ante la sola idea de dejarlo solo y sobre todo con ella…pero antes ya había vivido sin él, y estaba segura que podría hacerlo de nuevo, además, de amor nadie se moría, ¿no? Ella sería la primera.

Ni siquiera regresaría a Chicago, se iría al Hogar de Pony, allí podría pensar con claridad, subida en la rama más alta del padre árbol…él era su confidente.

Ojalá tuviera una mamá…alguien que le dijera si estaba bien o mal lo que pensaba hacer…pero ella no tenía a nadie. La tía abuela seguramente sólo vería por el ilustre apellido Andrew…que suerte tenía Annie al tener una mamá, que suerte la de Patty al tener a la abuela Martha. ¿Por qué a ella todo le fue negado?…todo…

Sonrió tristemente en medio de las lágrimas, ni ella se reconocía ahora; estaba siendo demasiado melodramática, lo sabía, pero era el momento justo para serlo... Agitó la cabeza con dureza, lo mejor era actuar rápido y olvidarse de sentimentalismos tontos.

Estiró la mano tanteando en la oscuridad hasta encontrar la lamparita de noche para encenderla. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos y se sorbió la nariz como si fuera una niña.

Al levantarse se sintió ligeramente mareada, buscó su bolso en el closet, lo abrió en cuanto se sentó en la cama con rapidez, allí estaban sus papeles junto con el dinero que Albert le había dado cuando llegaron a Nueva York para que se comprara lo que quisiera…pero no había sabido que comprarse…ahora sabía lo que quería: un pasaje de regreso.

Se levantó y fue en busca de una maleta, sólo llevaría un par de vestidos, los más sencillos, no necesitaba vestir con lujos en el hogar de Pony…recorrió el closet con los ojos de izquierda a derecha y de regreso; ninguno de sus vestidos entraban en la categoría de sencillos. Suspiró resignada mientras tomaba dos vestidos al azar. Los guardó en la maleta que había puesto sobre la cama.

Se iría a primera hora en la mañana, seguramente Albert no vendría a dormir y si regresaba dudaba mucho que fuera a su dormitorio, estaba muy molesto cuando salió. Pero igual no le importaba, ella estaba más molesta que él, y para asegurarse, pondría seguro en la puerta antes de acostarse. Una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzó por su cara.

Tal vez debería irse por la ventana justo cuando terminara de hacer la maleta, pensó mientras se llevaba el índice a la mejilla; enseguida lo negó con la cabeza. Ahora que era una señora, no podía darse el lujo de fugarse por la ventana y más cuando no pensaba volver nunca más. Se iría por la puerta grande y con la frente en alto. Le diría a Walter que bajara su maleta en cuanto Albert saliera a su "junta", pediría que un chofer la llevara a la estación y allí tomaría el primer tren. Así nadie podría quejarse de su comportamiento. Su plan era simplemente perfecto.

Cerró la maleta, le pareció escuchar pisadas en el pasillo, se detuvo, esperó un momento pero no escuchó nada. Tal vez era Walter rondando la casa. Cerró la maleta. Listo no había marcha atrás. Este pensamiento hizo que se le apretara el corazón de forma dolorosa. Pero la decisión ya había sido tomada, nada, ni nadie la detendrían.

Tomó la maleta para esconderla nuevamente en el closet, por si acaso, no quería alertar a nadie antes de hora y cuando la tomó con firmeza la puerta se abrió de repente, sorprendiéndola en "In Fraganti".

Candy casi pegó un grito ante la visión de Albert en el umbral de la puerta. Su leva abierta, su corbata colgando en el cuello y tres botones de la parte superior de la camisa desabrochados. Su mirada triste y a la vez sorprendida, su rostro levemente desencajado pero incluso así, se veía guapo a morir. Quiso cortarse las venas ante esta visión.

Albert, se sorprendió al verla despierta; había asumido que ella estaba durmiendo, aunque cuando llegó al pasillo y vio el tenue resplandor que salía por debajo de la puerta se detuvo esperando escuchar algún sonido, como no escuchó nada continuó hasta abrir la puerta, pensando que Candy se había dormido con la luz encendida. Que equivocado estaba.

Allí estaba Candy, con el rostro demacrado y lloroso, y empuñando con fuerza, ¿una maleta?

¿Qué demonios hacia Candy con una maleta?

El rostro se le descompuso en un respiro al darse cuenta que ella la sostenía con firmeza.

Recorrió la habitación con rapidez, el closet de Candy estaba abierto, algunos vestidos colgaban allí, pero era obvio que algunos ya no estaban, por los espacios que quedaban. Miró hacia a la cama y vio el bolso de Candy medio abierto…como si lo hubiera estado revisando.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó lentamente sin querer hacer falsas suposiciones.

Candy pensó seriamente en botar la maleta de sus manos y patearla dentro de la cama, pero al ver que los ojos de Albert iban de su rostro a sus manos era imposible. Se maldijo por no haber puesto seguro en la puerta cuando lo pensó.

¡Diantres!

-Na…nada - contestó sopesando la posibilidad se caerse muerta en ese mismo instante.

-¿Nada? - no era posible que hubiera recorrido la ciudad a todo lo que daba el velocímetro para calmarse y Candy le sacara de sus cabales en un solo segundo.

Candy tragó seco, él aún estaba enojado, aunque su mirada le decía que estaba desesperado, angustiado... Qué bueno, porque ella se sentía igual.

-Me…me voy – trastabilló con la lengua - En la mañana - completó al ver la furia relampaguear por los ojos de Albert.

-¿Qué? – Albert sintió que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco. Esta mujer iba a terminar con su cordura.

-Lo...lo que escuchaste - esquivó la mirada - Mañana a primera hora regreso a…a…casa… - se giró para poner la maleta cerca del closet, ya no valía la pena ocultarla.

-¡Esta es tu casa!

-No – aseguró mientras negaba con la cabeza para dar más realce a su respuesta – Esta no es "mi casa" – los ojos se le cristalizaron – Es "tu casa"

-Candy, todo lo mío es tuyo – respondió dolido.

-Yo no tengo nada…nunca he tenido nada...el único lugar que puedo llamar mío, es el Hogar de Pony.

Un par de gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se apuró a secarlas con el dorso de la mano.

-No empecemos de nuevo Candy, por favor. - casi suplicó.

Había salido de la casa para dar un respiro a una discusión que de pronto no tenía ni pies, ni cabeza.

Mientras manejaba a todo lo que daba el acelerador, las palabras de Candy le habían no sólo perforado el alma, sino que le habían abierto los ojos sobre todo lo que ella sentía. El hecho de celarlo con Margarita o con la "Margara esa" como la había llamado, sólo había confirmado que lo amaba, aunque también le había hecho ver con claridad los sentimientos de su secretaria, algo que él sospechaba pero que no había querido admitir...tenía que poner un alto a esta situación, estaba decidido...siempre sería Candy su primera prioridad.

Había regresado dispuesto a arreglar las cosas con ella, pero en lugar de mejorar, se ponía peor...

-No voy a empezar nada - contestó Candy con énfasis mientras se giraba hacia él.

Ella tampoco quería seguir discutiendo, le dolía en el alma que Albert estuviera enojado con ella y más aún, marcharse enojada.

-Simplemente quiero terminar con esto - tomó aire - No fue buena idea acompañarte en este viaje, nos llevábamos mejor cuando yo me quedaba y tu viajabas – claro su corazón se iba con él.

Albert sintió como si le lanzaran miles de cuchillos en el corazón. Se quedó sin aire en los pulmones y por primera vez, sin pensamientos.

¿Cómo una sola persona podía tener tanto poder para destruirlo con unas cuantas palabras?

Candy pudo ver como el rostro de él se desencajaba y estaba segura que sólo era un reflejo de lo que a ella le pasaba.

-Era mucho mejor cuando sólo éramos amigos – continuó ella, con el corazón en la boca y sintiendo como se desangraba por dentro.

Pero estaba decidida, no quería ser una carga, mejor dicho un dolor de cabeza, si alguien tendría que sufrir, sería ella.

-No digas eso – Albert dio un paso hacia ella…y ella retrocedió uno al mismo tiempo.

Candy se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas, ¿por qué diantres seguía llorando?

-Lo único que he hecho desde que llegamos, es hacerte la vida de cuadritos. Tú necesitas estar tranquilo para velar por los intereses de la familia….de varias familias que dependen de ti...

-No es cierto.

-Sabes que es cierto.

Candy se giró un poco para no estar tan cerca de él, su cercanía le dolía. Cuanto lo amaba y lo estaba perdiendo…pero ¿cómo se puede perder algo que nunca había sido suyo?

Sabía que se marcharía muriendo…pero que mas daba. Sólo le quedaba una última cosa por hacer...

-Yo...yo no te quise ocultar lo de Terry...sólo...que no supe cómo decírtelo... - terminó diciendo al fin

Albert quería creerle.

-¿Desde cuándo ya no confías en mi, Candy? - preguntó dolido.

-No, no fue por eso - se apuró a contestar - Era que...tenia miedo que no comprendieras que ese encuentro sólo sirvió para alejarnos definitivamente. - confesó.

Albert la miró esperanzado.

-¿Era por eso que querías deshacerte de Terry y no por celos?

Candy lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Te diste cuenta que quería que se marchara?

-Era demasiado obvio- Albert curvó levemente la comisura en un intento de una sonrisa.

Candy lo miró dubitativa unos segundos. Que inteligente era.

-Me quería deshacer de Terry, porque no quería que te enteraras por él, de ese encuentro...y la verdad no sabía cómo iba a contártelo...te lo quise decir en la tarde, pero te estaban esperando y luego ya no encontré el momento...- hablaba a borbotones - Lo siento...

Albert vio todo con claridad y en cada palabra que ella pronunciaba había amor. Respiró aliviado. Ahora sabía que era su turno, cada palabra que Candy le había dicho en la biblioteca se había grabado con fuego en su mente...y entre otras cosas lo que le había dicho de Margarita. Algo a lo que pondría fin a primera hora en la mañana.

-Soy yo el que debería decir lo siento.

-¿Tú?

-Escucha Candy – dijo Albert con su voz ligeramente temblorosa – Se que te he tenido muy abandonada, pero eso no volverá a suceder, nadie me importa más que tú – si era posible imploraría, pero no la dejaría marchar.

Candy negaba con la cabeza.

Albert dio un paso hacia ella. Y ella se alejó otro paso. Odiaba que se alejara de su alcance.

-Siento mucho que la venida de Margarita te haya incomodado tanto, pero lo solucionaré…

-No, discúlpame lo que dije de ella. Estaba exaltada…pero si lo ponemos en una balanza, ella es muy importante para la empresa…y yo...pues sólo te traigo problemas...

-No digas eso – en un par de zancadas Albert estuvo frente a ella y le tomó de los hombros, no permitiría que se volviera alejar de él.

Candy esquivó el rostro como último recurso para enfrentarlo. Su solo tacto hacia que se olvidara de lo que estaba hablando y que quisiera lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Mucha gente depende de ti…por eso es importante que estés tranquilo… - Candy suspiró con dolor.

Ella también dependía de él, incluso más que todas esas personas juntas.

-Es...es mejor que regrese…- Candy sintió que los ojos se le nublaban con más fuerza.

Albert nunca había temido a nada, pero el solo pensamiento que ella se fuera le dejaba tan vulnerable como un niño.

-Y yo dependo de ti…- contestó en un murmullo mientras quitaba las manos de los hombros de Candy - No quiero que te vayas, no quiero perderte, no puedo...

-¿Qué? – un latido seco acompañó a su pregunta mientras lo miraba con demasiada atención.

Estaba segura que había escuchado mal, o seguramente estaba enloqueciendo...

-Yo no tengo nada si tú no estás a mi lado. – murmuró con temor, nunca antes había confesado a nadie sus sentimientos...

-No es cierto – fue el turno de Candy para negar todo lo que escuchaba

-Lo es... - respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar - ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de cuanto "te amo"? – enfocó sus ojos azules en los agrandados ojos de ella.

Candy no se cayó porque se había quedado catatónica.

-No sé cuando, no sé cómo, pero sé que "te amo" y mi vida no será vida sino estas junto a mí - confesó al fin.

Y claro que la amaba, con sus celos, con sus caprichos, con sus dudas, así la amaba…

Candy se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de que el corazón no se le saliera por allí. Era lo que había soñado escuchar y ahora no sabía si era verdad o se había vuelto simplemente loca.

-Creo que ya lo sabías ¿No? - preguntó él sabiendo que su amor por ella era demasiado obvio.

Candy negó con la cabeza, imposibilitada de hablar o de pensar coherentemente por el resto de su vida.

-Ahora ya lo sabes... - añadió suavemente

Tomó la temblorosa mano de Candy que tapaba su boca para entrelazarla con la suya y ponerla a la altura del pecho, mientras con la otra mano le levantaba el mentón. Se inclinó levemente para poder admirar mejor su rostro, el labio inferior de Candy temblaba levemente y varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Le acarició suavemente los labios con el pulgar y luego los besó.

Al principio fue un beso de confesión, un tanto tímido pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en apremiante, lleno de necesidad, de posesión y de amor. Nada más importaba, sólo que al fin se lo había confesado...

Candy había perdido toda voluntad, lo único que sabía era que él la amaba y que la besaba como un loco. Ella también lo amaba y se lo diría en cuanto pudiera pronunciar algo...su boca estaba llena de la boca de él...su lengua estaba ocupada acariciando a la de él...y no había nada en este mundo que la separara del placer que esto le producía.

Nada aparte que de pronto se sintió horizontal. O se había caído o Albert la había tumbado sobre la cama. No importaba. Sus manos se soltaron y ella automáticamente las hundió en el pelo de él. No quería separarse de él.

-Te amo, te amo... - se escuchó decir a si misma cuando Albert abandonó su boca para besar su mentón.

Él se detuvo ante la inminente confesión, buscando sus ojos para confirmar lo que sus labios decían.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás? - bromeó él, sabiendo que ella no se iría.

Candy sólo se limitó hacer unos firmes asentimientos con la cabeza. Sus neuronas al parecer habían desaparecido, y habían sido reemplazadas por sus hormonas, que ardían en deseo por él.

Albert quiso decir algo más pero ella ya lo había atrapado entre sus labios...y él ya no tenía voluntad para resistirse, sólo sabía que la amaba y que necesitaba hacerla suya, completamente suya.

Sus besos fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a la nívea piel de su cuello, descendió un poco más, hasta rozar el borde del vestido, lo rodeo y a su paso fue dejando un camino húmedo...

Candy había perdido toda la voluntad y sano juicio, lo único que ansiaba es que él continuara, que no se detuviera nunca...entonces algo parecido al pánico la envolvió, siempre les interrumpían cuando estaban en lo mejor.

-¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó al sentir que ella se tensionó levemente en sus brazos.

La buscó con la mirada.

Candy se mordió los labios sin saber cómo decirle que continuara, que no se detuviera, pero al ver que él la miraba perdió todo su valor y trato de coordinar las ideas.

-Pensaba...que siempre nos interrumpen, cuando estamos...así... - su rostro se había vuelto totalmente escarlata.

-Tienes razón - sonrió - Pero juro que mataré al que se atreva a interrumpirnos en este preciso instante - juró mientras se apoderaba nuevamente de su boca con posesión.

Candy rió entre sus labios.

-¿No me crees? - preguntó interrumpiendo el beso.

-Claro que te creo - contestó sonriendo - Siempre y cuando no se trate del señor Rockefeller.

Albert la miró fingiendo sentirse mortalmente ofendido. Ella tenía razón, siempre había algo urgente que revisar con Rockefeller...

Quería hacerla suya y estaba seguro que la noche no le bastaría, pero en la mañana tenía una reunión y tendría que dejarla. ¡Maldición!

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó Candy al ver que él se levantaba y miraba la hora.

Él no le respondió, sólo la miró divertido mientras le extendía la mano para que se levantara.

Tomó la maleta de Candy, la puso junto a ella, la abrió y vio su contenido.

-Necesitarás más ropa, y no ocupes toda la maleta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Candy no entendía que pasaba.

Albert se encaminó hacia su closet, saco unos vaqueros y camisas. Las puso encima de la cama y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa que había en la recamara, encendió otra lámpara.

-¿Qué haces? - volvió a preguntar Candy preocupada.

-Nos vamos - respondió él con determinación - Voy a escribirle una nota a George dándole algunas indicaciones y sugiriéndole que por su bien no nos busque a menos que se esté acabando el mundo.

-Pe...pero y... ¿y qué va a decir el señor Rockefeller?

-Que diga lo que quiera, estamos en nuestra luna de miel y gracias a él ha sido luna de hiel. No estoy dispuesto a más interrupciones.

-Pe...pero

-Si seguimos aquí, siempre habrá un mensaje urgente o un documento que revisar...Necesitamos tiempo para nosotros solos. No tendremos una luna de miel decente con tanta gente en esta casa.

Candy sonrió, él tenía razón.

-Yo haré la maleta - añadió decidida a todo - Tú escribe todas las notas que necesites.

-Jajaja - rió con gusto, sólo ella era capaz de volverle las ganas de reír en un instante.

Candy sonrío con ganas al escucharlo reír, amaba su risa, amaba estar con él, amaba verlo feliz.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos? - preguntó Candy al meter la última camisa de Albert en la maleta. Adoraba tocar sus cosas.

-En cuanto termine de escribir esta nota para John.

-¿A esta hora? - preguntó algo asombrada al ver que hace apenas una hora había pasado la media noche.

-Si, le daré las notas a Walter y nos vamos. Abrígate bien, que afuera hace frío.

-¿No nos vamos a cambiar de ropa? - preguntó al ver que ambos aun estaban vestidos con la ropa que llevaron a la ópera.

-No - contestó con una mirada indescifrable.

Ese vestido se encargaría el mismo de sacárselo en cuanto llegaran a su destino.

George bajó las escalinatas, inmaculadamente vestido con un traje negro, listo para empezar el día de trabajo, si todo iba bien al siguiente día regresaría a Chicago junto con Margarita.

-Buenos días señor Johnson.

-Buenos días Walter - George miró las ojeras en los ojos de Walter, parecía que no había dormido bien.

-Esta nota dejó para usted el señor - le extendió la nota - Y esta otra, pidió que se la entregara al señor Rockefeller.

-¿Qué? - se apuró a tomar las dos notas preocupado.

En ese momento Margarita acababa de bajar las escaleras, tan impecable como siempre. El hecho de desayunar con su jefe le aceleraba el corazón todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días - saludó con una sonrisa educada.

-Buenos días - contestaron ambos hombres.

-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó con curiosidad al ver la cara preocupada de George.

George leyó la nota que estaba dirigida a él con detenimiento antes de levantar los ojos. Su rostro estaba algo pálido.

-William se fue - contestó preocupado.

-¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?

-A su luna de miel. Estoy a cargo de todo...

Margarita no pudo disimular la desilusión que le produjo la noticia. Mientras George se debatía internamente.

¿Cómo iba hacer para cumplir lo que William le había pedido?

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Como les dije, sólo necesitaban un poco de tiempo para entenderse.

El próximo capítulo me preocupa, porque soy bien rosa, así que no esperen demasiado.

* * *

Capítulo re-editado, re-masterizado y re-cargado. Si este capítulo te gustó, déjame un review.


	21. Chapter 21

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad.**

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XXI**

El ronroneo del auto de repente se detuvo haciendo que Candy abriera los ojos con somnolencia.

-¿Ya llegamos? - preguntó en medio de un bostezo, mientras levantaba la cabeza que había estado descansando en el hombro de Albert.

-Si, princesa.

Candy sonrió hasta lo inverosímil al escuchar que la había vuelto a llamar princesa. Hasta el sueño se le fue de la emoción que las cosas volvieran a su cauce con él.

-Me quedé dormida, y eso que te dije que no lo iba hacer - dijo con disculpa - Debiste darme un codazo para que cumpliera mi palabra - le reprochó.

-Jajaja - rió Albert con ganas - La intención es la que cuenta - contestó mientras besaba su frente y la abrazaba a su costado - Además tus ronquidos, me mantuvieron bien despierto mientras manejaba. Jajaja.

-¡Albert! - reclamó mientras le daba un ligero empujón en el hombro - ¡Yo no ronco! - añadió fingiendo enojo.

Fue entonces que se percató del paisaje que estaba frente a ella. El verde de la vegetación era intenso, brillante y hacía juego con el café profundo de los troncos. El suelo estaba cubierto en las cercanías de los árboles por hojas amarillentas, y parecía algo húmedo, como si hubiera llovido hace bastante rato, tal vez en la madrugada.

-Afuera hace frío, así que abrígate bien antes de salir - añadió Albert mientras abría la puerta.

Albert tenía razón, afuera corría una brisa fría, típica de la mañana antes que el sol empezara a calentar. Candy se acurrucó en el abrigo mientras Albert le ayudaba a bajar.

-Tenemos que seguir a pie por este sendero por unos quince minutos más o menos, antes de llegar al camino que nos llevará a la cabaña - le indicó Albert - El auto no llega hasta la cabaña - añadió con disculpa.

-Sabes que me gusta la aventura - le recordó. - Yo llevaré las fundas de los víveres y tú encárgate de la maleta.

-Como usted ordene, señora mía - contestó con una gran sonrisa, fingiendo cuadrarse mientras le pasaba una de las fundas de víveres.

-¡Albert! ¡No te hagas el soldado conmigo! - volvió a reclamar mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

-Jajaja - se sentía ligero, sólo con ella podía ponerse en ese plano bromista, alejado de ser el serio presidente de las empresas de su familia.

Cerraron el auto y se encaminaron por el pequeño sendero rodeado de vegetación. A unos cuantos pasos se encontraron con una rústica puerta hecha de palos; todo alrededor estaba alambrado, delimitando la propiedad. Candy no pudo ver hasta donde iba el alambrado pues este se perdía con la vegetación. Albert abrió la puerta con habilidad, le dio paso y tras él entrar la volvió a cerrar.

Caminaron a paso moderado por el angosto camino cubierto de hojas y piedrecillas de varios tamaños; Albert fue abriéndose paso entre algunas ramas que casi habían cubierto el sendero y ayudando a Candy cada vez que algo dificultaba el camino.

Tardaron algo más de quince minutos en llegar a un claro donde podían admirar el paisaje montañoso que les rodeaba.

Candy lo miró entre complacida y confundida.

La cabaña está camino abajo, oculta tras aquellos árboles del fondo - comentó mientras miraba preocupado el ajado vestido de Candy.

-¿Qué pasa? - Candy se miró el vestido.

-Debí dejar que te cambiaras.

-No importa - sonrió - Creo que una buena planchada solucionará cualquier arruga.

-No me refería a eso, sino a que te debe resultar incómodo caminar con tanto vuelo.

-Mmm, tan incomodo como tu traje - señalo el smoking que él llevaba, sonriendo ampliamente - Parece que nos fuéramos de fiesta - añadió divertida.

Albert se miró, sin duda parecía que hubieran bailado hasta el amanecer y no que iban a una cabaña. Ambos rompieron en risas.

-No es tan incomodo como parece - contestó Albert mirándose el carísimo smoking; claro ya no llevaba el corbatín que era lo más molesto de todo el traje.

-El mío tampoco - añadió Candy, mientras ocultaba la incomodidad por llevar el bendito corpiño. Pero era el pequeño precio que tenía que pagar por salir rápidamente de la mansión. Lo pagaría con gusto.

Albert inició la caminata con paso lento para darle tiempo a Candy. A mitad del camino, ambos se deshicieron del abrigo y de la chaqueta guardándolos en la maleta. No sólo porque el sol empezó a calentar con cada paso, sino porque mientras más bajaban, más cálido se volvía el ambiente.

-Está más caliente aquí - aseguró Candy.

-Si, y más abajo lo es aún más. – aseguró Albert

Candy se limitaba a escucharlo con mucha atención como si fuera su joven y guapo profesor.

-Estamos rodeados de montañas – continuó Albert - Este lugar es una especie de hondonada, además los árboles nos protegen del viento y de la brisa que circula en la parte de arriba.

-Ah.

Caminaron cerca de cuarenta minutos más, antes de divisar la cabaña oculta entre los árboles; a Candy le pareció que habían llegado a un lugar encantado. Miró entre los árboles tratando de encontrar alguna hada, estaba segura que si existían, vivirían en este sitio.

La casa parecía tan pequeña junto a los enormes árboles que la flanqueaban; ahora entendía porque no la podían ver desde arriba. La luz del sol se filtraba entre los árboles de forma diagonal como si varios focos iluminaran desde varios puntos a la cabaña. Apenas y podía parpadear admirando aquel lugar. Dio algunos pasos y descubrió que diagonal a la cabaña se encontraba un pequeño lago de un tenue color amarillo salpicado con enormes rocas blancas. Todo este sitio parecía extraído de un lienzo.

-Hemos llegado – dijo Albert con cierto alivio.

Todo el camino había estado preocupado por Candy, tratando de aminorar el paso lo más que podía para hacerlo más fácil para ella.

-¡Wow! ¡Que hermoso lugar! – dijo Candy sin poder cerrar la boca de la impresión - Parece que estuviéramos dentro de un cuento hadas... – añadió tratando de asimilar toda la belleza de aquel lugar.

Albert sonrió complacido, puso la maleta a un lado y una de las bolsas de víveres que él llevaba. Buscó en un bolsillo y encontró la llave del candado.

La cabaña era pequeñita y angosta, hecha de maderas horizontales. El trinar de los distintos pájaros era absoluto y revolotearon a las ramas altas en cuanto ellos se acercaron a la cabaña.

Albert subió las cuatro gradas que separaban la cabaña del suelo produciendo un singular ruido de estrujamiento al pisar las hojas secas que habían caído en el porche alfombrando toda la entrada; abrió el enmohecido candado con algo de dificultad, seguido muy de cerca por Candy, que miraba absorta el paisaje que los rodeaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta todo estaba muy oscuro y un olor rancio llegó a sus pulmones. Candy se adentro un poco tratando de observar en la oscuridad mientras Albert abría las pequeñas ventanas de madera que rodeaban la casa (una al frente y otra a un costado), esto permitió que la luz y el aire entraran con fuerza.

Lo primero que Candy vio, fue que todo estaba cubierto con mantas polvorientas; las fue quitando una a una y fue descubriendo: una mesa hecha con tablones, con cuidado puso allí las bolsas de los víveres. Siguió retirando las mantas y encontró tres sillas, en el fondo una pequeña chimenea, al lado izquierdo un mesón hecho de piedra que parecía nacer de la pared, un rústico armario de madera, a la derecha unas gradas altas y angostas también de madera que llevaban a una especie de ático.

Albert subió por ahí y abrió otra ventana.

-Aquí es el dormitorio - le dijo asomando la cabeza por una especie de pasamano que casi topaba con el techo.

Candy subió las gradas con cuidado y expectación. Arriba era aun más pequeño y bajito, tan solo había espacio para un baúl y para el colchón que descansaba directo en el piso, a un lado estaba una ventana que dejaba ver el lago en toda su magnitud. Albert estaba arrodillado a un lado para que su cabeza no golpeara con el techo, estaba levantando la manta que cubría el colchón, que seguro estaba llena de polvo también. Abrió el baúl y sacó un par de almohadas junto con unas mantas limpias.

-¿Y dónde está la cocina? - preguntó Candy preocupada al no encontrarla por ningún lado.

-La chimenea hace las veces de cocina.

-Que tonta jajaja, no me di cuenta.

-Para nada princesa, lo que pasa es que siempre he venido solo. Cuando no tienes mucha ayuda no puedes hacerlo muy grande.

-¿Tú construiste esta cabaña?

-Más o menos, cuando compré esta tierra, la cabaña estaba a medio hacer, yo la terminé.

-Wow, pues te quedó muy bien - de pronto sintió que amaba este lugar más que ningún otro, porque Albert lo había hecho.

La cabaña era muy acogedora y con Albert ahí, parecía aun más pequeña, como si fuera la casa de los siete enanitos del bosque. Claro Candy sería una enanita y Albert, Blanca Nieves. Suspiró feliz por estar aquí con él, por conocer este lugar.

Albert le había comentado cuando viajaban en la madrugada, que este lugar era otro de sus escondites cuando era vagabundo.

-No tiene tantas comodidades como la cabaña de Lakewood. - comentó Albert.

-A mí me parece que tiene lo suficiente y además es muy bonita y acogedora.

-Me alegro que te guste – respiró tranquilo - Todo está muy empolvado, pero cuando lo limpiemos quedará mucho mejor. No nos tomará mucho tiempo.

-Parece que ha estado cerrada por bastante tiempo - dijo Candy descendiendo las escaleras para limpiar abajo.

-Si, la última vez que estuve aquí fue antes de ir a Inglaterra. - Albert levantó la voz para que Candy lo escuchara.

-¿Cuándo me enviaste a estudiar allí? - preguntó con interés en el mismo tono de voz utilizado por Albert.

-Si, aunque yo partí antes que tú.

Albert sacudió cada rincón, mientras Candy barría y limpiaba con esmero, no les tomó mucho tiempo limpiar un lugar tan pequeño.

Al terminar, Albert abrió el armario y sacó una hamaca.

-La colgaré afuera - le indicó la hamaca.

-Está bien

Candy se dio una vuelta de carrusel observando que no le faltara limpiar ningún rincón.

-Me olvidé de instalar la cocina. - dijo Albert desde el portal entrando nuevamente.

Sacó una parrilla de abajo del mesón de piedra junto con unos utensilios de cocina, trajo leña y encendió el fuego de la chimenea, puso la parrilla para colocar la olla con agua. Pasaban de las nueve de la mañana cuando terminó de indicarle a Candy donde estaba cada cosa y que la casa estuviera completamente limpia.

-Ve a descansar un rato, mientras hierve el agua para tomar café. - le sugirió Candy al ver las ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos.

Él no había dormido nada en toda la noche, al menos ella había dormido algo antes del amanecer, pero Albert había manejado sin descanso.

-Pero primero colgaré la hamaca – le indicó Albert mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Pensé que ya lo habías hecho?

-En eso estaba, pero me acorde de nuestra súper cocina.

-Cierto, jajaja

Albert sonrió mientras salía al porche. No le tomó mucho tiempo instalar la hamaca. Estaba cansado, pero no tenía deseos de dormir. Miró el horizonte con las manos en la cintura y respiró hondo. Había venido solo a este lugar por algunas ocasiones, pero nunca le pareció tan hermoso, ni cálido como ahora. Los ruidos que Candy hacía dentro de la cabaña le hacían sentirse completo.

Sin dejar de mirar el paisaje buscó la hamaca con las manos para sentarse, no se había dado cuenta cuan cansado estaba hasta que se recostó por completo; el suave vaivén lo llevó a un profundo sueño en contados segundos.

Candy puso el agua en una cafetera de hierro, colocó las tasas y fue a llamarlo. Pero en cuanto salió se encontró con Albert profundamente dormido.

Se acercó con sigilo y le acomodó un mechón que estaba cerca de la nariz, con mucha ternura. Qué guapo era, y verlo dormido era como ver a un ángel. Seguramente así eran los ángeles. Perfectos.

Suspiró con fuerza, reprimiendo las ganas de acercarse y besarlo. Sonrió inquieta al darse cuenta que hacerlo le costaba mucho trabajo. Pero no quería despertarlo. Sería tan cruel como despertar a un bebé…

"Un bebe".

La palabra le sonó con más fuerza en la cabeza, algún día, ella llevaría un ángel muy parecido a él en su vientre, esto la llenó de alegría y de nostalgia. ¿Cuándo llegaría aquel día? ¿Cuándo?

El corpiño le molestaba así que aprovechando que Albert dormía subió para sacarse la molesta prenda, tuvo que batallar bastante para lograrlo. Cuando al fin se deshizo de ella se dio cuenta que no había subido otro vestido para cambiarse. Quiso bajar así con el vestido medio abierto, pero si Albert despertaba y la veía así, sería muy vergonzoso, nuevamente se abrochó el vestido pero antes de bajar se sintió de repente muy cansada.

Se dijo que se recostaría sólo un momento. La cama era suave y cómoda. Sólo cerraría los ojos un par de segundos...

Algo parecido a un cosquilleo en su mejilla la fue trayendo del letargo. El trinar de algún pájaro en la cercanía la hizo sentirse en casa. Por un momento pensó que estaba en el Hogar de Pony, pero allí nadie la acariciaba con tanto amor. Abrió los ojos, consciente que esa caricia sólo podía ser de Albert.

Una sonrisa enamorada fue la respuesta que le dio cuando se encontró con el azul del cielo cerca de su rostro.

-Me quedé dormida.

-Yo también - contestó Albert con una tierna sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla, sentado a un lado.

Amaba estar con ella así.

Candy se giró un poco y sintió el calor del sol en su cuerpo, acompañado de una brisa fresca. Entonces recordó el café.

-El agua aun debe estar caliente - meditó como para sí misma sin saber con exactitud por cuánto tiempo había dormido. Parecía que sólo fueron unos cuantos minutos.

-Creo que el agua se enfrió hace como unas seis horas.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!- estaba confundida.

-Creo que si - Albert le acarició la mano con cariño.

-¿Qué hora es? - preguntó mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana tratando de adivinar la hora

-Pasan de las tres de la tarde - contestó con una sonrisa.

-Oh - no podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto tiempo.

Se sentó algo incómoda mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿A qué hora te despertaste? - le preguntó con interés.

-Hace una hora más o menos...si no fuera porque un pájaro decidió cantar cerca de mi oreja, seguro seguiría durmiendo hasta ahora.

-Jajaja - Candy rió

-Subí la maleta para que pudieras cambiarte con comodidad. - le indicó hacia donde estaba el baúl, arriba estaba la maleta.

Albert escondió una mirada astuta, al ver junto a Candy el corpiño doblado.

Candy siguió su mirada. Se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello, al ver su corpiño. Lo tomó apresuradamente, tratando inútilmente de esconderlo entre sus brazos.

Albert como todo un caballero, disimuló una sonrisa maliciosa al pensar que ella llevaba una prenda menos...

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó para cambiar de tema. No le gustaba que estuviera incómoda a su lado.

-Si - contestó al mismo tiempo que aspiraba el rico olor de un ¿Bistec? - Mmm que rico huele... ¿cocinaste?

-Si, quería que descansaras un poco más, pero cuando terminé me daba demasiada hambre y no quería comer solo.

Candy se mordió el labio sin saber cómo agradecerle por ese gesto tan lindo...en realidad debería agradecerle por existir.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? - preguntó Candy con una sonrisa.

-¿No quieres cambiarte?

-Mmm creo que no, además este pobre vestido está tan maltrecho que mejor lo termino de utilizar bien. Al igual que tu smoking Jajaja – señaló su camisa.

-Cierto, jajaja - se miró la que un día fuera una camisa blanca, ahora tenía manchones plomos por todo lado.

Como siempre, degustar un platillo hecho por Albert era como para lamerse no sólo los dedos, sino el plato entero y de paso la olla.

-Mmm, riquísimo...tienes que enseñarme tu secreto para cocinar tan rico...

-Déjame pensarlo - bromeó

-Que malo eres...

Candy se levantó dispuesta a lavar, pero fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no había agua adentro.

-Iré por agua.

-Te acompaño

Candy miró a su alrededor con interés, era como si estuvieran en otro mundo. Un mundo sólo de los dos. Suspiró complacida. La discusión que tuvieron en la noche parecía tan lejana. Agradeció al Altísimo mirando al cielo con agradecimiento.

-¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Albert con interés mientras sacaba agua del pozo que estaba junto a la casa.

Candy se sonrojó de inmediato, a este hombre no se le escapaba nada.

-Pensaba...en la discusión que tuvimos ayer - admitió apenada - Por un momento llegué a pensar que lo mejor era macharme... – respondió mientras un dolor extraño le estrujaba el alma al darse cuenta lo triste que estaría en este preciso instante si se hubiera marchado como tenía planeado.

-No vuelvas a repetirlo - la miró con firmeza, de sólo recordarlo se le erizaba el alma

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si me iba?

Albert agitó la cabeza con vehemencia negando esa posibilidad.

-Ni si quiera puedo pensar en esa posibilidad - admitió mirándola con reproche - Te hubiera traído de regreso en un respiro - su voz decía que no bromeaba.

Candy sonrió complacida.

-No estoy bromeando - le aclaró acercándose desafiante a su rostro.

-Lo sé. - añadió Candy, sin quitarse la sonrisa mientras se alzaba de puntillas y le daba un beso rápido en los labios.

-Lo digo muy en serio, eh – le advirtió con una sonrisa amenazantemente tierna.

-Lo sé - volvió a confirmar Candy

-Mas te vale, princesa - le dijo con una sonrisa de advertencia mientras caminaban a la casa.

-Jajaja - rió Candy ante su tono.

-Y no te rías, porque ni siquiera te hubiera dado tiempo para salir de la casa – le aclaró Albert mientras llevaba el agua dentro de la casa.

-Es que no te hubieras enterado – empezó diciendo Candy, para demostrarle que su plan era perfecto. – Iba a esconder la maleta en mi closet y esperar a que te fueras a trabajar, antes de salir.

Albert depositó el balde en el mesón antes de girarse para mirarla fingiendo enfado.

-Te hubiera notado rara y le hubiera dicho a Walter que no te quitara los ojos de encima.

-No me hubieras notado nada, porque no me ibas a ver – añadió con superioridad - Pensaba asegurar la puerta, luego de esconder la maleta – confesó levantando su barbilla con orgullo, mientras empezaba a lavar los platos.

Albert volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿Lo tenías todo fríamente calculado?-

-Si, jajajaja

-Me temo, que tu plan hubiera sido un completo desastre – le informó Albert

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hubiera ido por Walter para que me abriera la puerta con el otro juego de llaves.

-¿Walter tiene otro juego de llaves? – eso no había pensado

-Si.

-Mmmm, bueno hubieras entrado pero no hubieras sabido lo que pensaba hacer – no podía darse por vencida.

-Créeme, lo hubiera sospechado – le advirtió acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios

-No, no lo hubieras hecho – lo retó en el mismo tono apegándose a sus labios, sabiendo que él no mentía.

-Candice Andrew, no se te ocurra en tu vida, hacer algo por el estilo – le advirtió seriamente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo.

Candy sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. La seriedad en sus palabras le daba una seguridad que jamás pensó sentir en su vida.

-Yo también te amo – lo miró con firmeza, se sentía rara diciéndolo en voz alta pero a la vez aliviada, era como si este amor aumentara con sólo decirlo.

Albert se agachó un poco buscando sus labios mientras ella se ponía de puntillas para besarlo. Candy automáticamente llevó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y en ese instante una gota de agua le recorrió el brazo. Fue entonces que recordó que tenía la esponja en su mano.

-Lo siento – se disculpó al ver que había mojado el cuello de la camisa de Albert – No me di cuenta que tenía la esponja en la mano.

-Y yo que pensé que te estabas derritiendo de amor por mi – bromeó mientras se tocaba el cuello y comprobaba que lo había mojado, un frió ligero le hizo estremecer cuando le traspasó la camisa.

-Jajajaja – claro que se derretía de amor por él, es más moría por él, pero no podía admitirlo tan abiertamente.

Una vez que todo quedó limpio salieron a caminar. Apenas salieron de la cabaña, Albert estiró la mano pidiendo la de Candy, como si fuera de lo más normal; ella entre complacida y nerviosa no dudó en dársela. La manera de entrelazar los dedos le hacía sentir cosquilleos en todo el cuerpo. Le recordó la última vez que estuvieron en la cabaña de Lakewood. Todo era perfecto, como ahora.

Cuando se acercaron al lago, ella se quedó admirada al ver que el agua era tan transparente como un cristal y que era la tierra amarillenta del fondo la que le daba ese color ambarino al lago. Atraída por aquel descubrimiento se acercó a la orilla para tocar el agua.

¡Está tibia! - dijo levantando los ojos con asombro buscando la mirada de Albert.

Él se puso de cuclillas a su lado para comprobar que tan caliente estaba el agua.

En la mañana es fría, pero en la tarde siempre se entibia por el sol.

Candy sintió ganas de darse un chapuzón, pero recordó que no había traído su bañador. ¡Diantres! Albert debía haberle dicho que había un lago. Se levantó con lentitud y siguió caminando por la orilla descubriendo a su paso diminutas ranitas que saltaban asustadas al agua. Albert la seguía silencioso mientras a su paso descubría como algunas ardillas corrían a esconderse en los árboles.

-¿Crees que el señor Rockefeller se haya molestado por que lo dejaste en medio de las negociaciones? - preguntó Candy preocupada mientras se sentaba en la hierva al otro lado del lago.

-No lo creo. Además ya todo estaba listo y firmado. Del resto tranquilamente puede ocuparse George. – contestó Albert mientras lanzaba una piedra al lago.

Candy miró con detenimiento su ancha espalda y sus largas y poderosas piernas, tragó seco ante el calor que repentinamente la abrazó. Rápidamente quitó los ojos antes que él se girara para sentarse a su lado; él armonizaba a la perfección con todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Este lugar es muy bonito - meditó Candy en voz alta, dando una lenta mirada al paisaje montañoso con brillantes colores que los rodeaba.

-Si, es muy tranquilo.

-Te gusta mucho los lugares solitarios ¿verdad?

-Mmm si...más que todo disfruto la paz que sólo la naturaleza puede dar.

-Si, no hay nada como un lugar así, para encontrarse con uno mismo.

Candy se acostó con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Disfrutas mucho de la soledad? - preguntó Candy mirando al cielo azul salpicado por unas cuantas nubes. Estaba segura que más completa no podía sentirse

Albert la buscó con la mirada, sonrió al verla tan cómoda recostada en medio de la hierba con aquel vestido tan elegante y tan ajado. Amaba esa manera despreocupada de ella, que se igualaba con la manera de ser de él. Sabía que con nadie mejor que con ella podría vivir la vida y disfrutarla.

Imitándola puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se recostó a su lado antes de contestar.

-Antes disfrutaba de la soledad, ahora ya no.

-No te entiendo.

-Ahora lo único que disfruto es estar contigo - la vehemencia de sus palabras hicieron que Candy le diera un vuelco el corazón.

Se giró para verlo pero él miraba al cielo mientras sostenía una pajilla entre sus labios.

-No importa donde esté, si estás conmigo cualquier lugar es un paraíso - dijo Albert girándose peligrosamente hacia ella y depositando la pajilla a un lado - Ya ni siquiera la naturaleza me llena sino estás a mi lado - añadió con vehemencia.

A ella le pasaba igual. Ningún lugar en este mundo era igual si él no estaba a su lado. Pestañeó asombrada ante la verdad. Se giró completamente hacia él como una autómata.

Albert se pegó a ella y aspiró lentamente su aroma haciendo que sus instintos más primitivos despertaran en un instante.

Sus labios no necesitaron más preámbulos para acercarse decididamente y unirse en un beso suave, lento, tierno…

Fue en ese preciso instante que Candy recordó el primer beso que se dieron, aquel beso inesperado en medio de la noche...un beso con sabor a alcohol, un beso que la hizo morir y vivir en un sólo instante, pero aquel beso no era nada comparado al que ahora se estaban dando. Este era poderoso en varios sentidos, ya que este tenía la certeza de ser correspondido.

Y como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, Albert también recordaba ese beso. Había tenido que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para salir de aquella habitación sin confesarle que la amaba...que distinto era besarla ahora, sin miedos, ni temores, cuantas veces había tenido que reprimirse, no sólo por temor a que ella descubriera cuanto la amaba sino tratando de conservar los cinco sentidos para no hacer nada indebido sin primero hablar con la verdad…Pero ahora, que todo había sido dicho podría dejarse llevar…que bueno era saber que ya no había motivo para esperar…

Albert interrumpió el beso para mirarla con devoción. ¿A caso podía amarla más? Si, cada día, cada segundo, un poco más.

Candy abrió los ojos y pudo ver oleadas de fuego azul circundar los ojos de Albert, amaba esa mirada que poco a poco había aprendido a reconocer cada vez que la besaba. Llevó las manos al rostro de él para acariciarle con amor.

No podía haber nada en este mundo que le produjera más dicha que tocar aquel rostro tan varonil.

Sólo podía mirarlo a él, al fondo le pareció vislumbrar que el cielo se estaba nublando, pero nada de eso le importaba, tan solo que él estaba en sus brazos.

-No sé cómo pude vivir sin tus besos - aseguró Albert mientras le rozaba la nariz.

-Creo que como he vivido yo sin los tuyos. En completa soledad. - suspiró

Albert sonrió tenuemente ante sus palabras, era verdad, había sido una vida solitaria hasta que ella llegó a su vida...para ponerla de cabeza y darle un sentido.

-Te amo - fue lo único sensato que alcanzó a decir antes que él la invadiera nuevamente con su boca.

Albert ya no hacía nada por reprimir el deseo, más bien lo transmitía en cada caricia, sus dedos no se limitaron a recorrer los bordes del cuerpo de ella sino que fueron al vientre plano y de ahí empezaron a ascender y descender llegando peligrosamente a rozar las fronteras de lo intocable.

La brisa poco a poco se fue haciendo fría y poderosa, pero ellos estaban ocupados en sus profundos besos como para sentirla. Sus lenguas hacían algo más que acariciarse, se buscaban, se exploraban, se necesitaban…

Un tenue golpeteo en el ambiente los hizo separarse. Una leve llovizna había empezado a caer.

-Empezó a llover - aseguró Albert con la voz grave como si estuviera enojado.

Candy no respondió nada porque no encontraba el sonido de su voz, estaba mareada de deseo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la cabaña – añadió mientras se paraba y le daba la mano a Candy para ayudarle.

Candy estaba como en otro mundo, cada parte donde Albert la había acariciado palpitaba y las que no, latían de deseo porque allí las rozara. Sus labios le vibraban de anhelo por continuar.

Con el cuerpo ligeramente tembloroso le costó mucho trabajo ponerse de pie. Para variar sus piernas apenas la sostenían. Cuando al fin logró estabilizarse, Albert entrelazó sus manos y empezó la caminata de regreso a paso raudo.

Candy caminó a su lado casi por inercia sin emitir ni un solo sonido, un rayo que cayó a lo lejos la trajo a la realidad. Miró a su alrededor como si despertara de un letargo; el cielo se había nublado completamente, gruesas gotas caían en el lago y también sobre ellos, tal vez por eso caminaban con tanta prisa…

Al entrar en la casa, un tibio ambiente los recibió en contraste a lo mojados que llegaban. Albert soltó su mano y sin decir nada se encaminó a la chimenea para avivar el fuego.

Candy con una reacción tardía, fue a cerrar la ventana del frente al sentir una brisa fría circundar la casa con fuerza, haciendo que la chimenea temblara por apagarse. Vaciló un poco antes de cerrar la del costado.

-Ciérrala también - la voz de Albert tenía un tono extraño.

-Pero, todo quedará en penumbras - acotó

-El fuego nos iluminará hasta que pueda encender la lámpara.

Candy no objetó nada más y la cerró con algo de dificultad. Subió las gradas cuando recordó que la ventana de arriba también estaba abierta. Un recuerdo no tan lejano de repente la invadió: el día de su matrimonio…una cabaña parecida, el fuego en la noche, la voz de Albert tenía el mismo tono que ahora...y aquel beso…

Aquel beso que había iniciado con un leve aviso…

"…

-Quiero besarte – le había susurrado Albert en medio de la noche cuando ella pensaba que lo único que él quería era irse al sofá.

Ella tontamente había preguntado si era una pregunta.

-Es un aviso – le había confirmado antes de tomarle el rostro y posar sus expertos labios sobre los inexpertos de ella.

Aquel beso había sido al inicio suave y precavido. Ella no había sabido cómo atender a su demandante boca, tardándose demasiado en abrirse a sus deseos. Él había sido tierno todo el tiempo, hubo momentos que la besó con más urgencia pero a los pocos segundos se separaba la miraba y bajaba la presión de sus labios….había recorrido su rostro con sus dedos largos como si fuera un ciego, y ella había hecho lo mismo aunque mucho, pero muchísimo tiempo después, cuando se había acostumbrado al sabor de sus labios…y si mal no recordaba sus labios le temblaban cada vez que él se separaba…como ahora…"

Pero los besos de aquella noche no tenían nada que ver con el beso que se acababan de dar frente al lago, era algo que no podía describir…era como si todo en ella latiera…

-¿Pudiste cerrar la ventana? – preguntó de repente Albert a sus espaldas.

Candy no lo había escuchado subir y pegó un pequeño saltito cuando lo escuchó.

-Lo siento, no te quise asustar – se disculpó Albert, dos gradas antes de llegar arriba.

Candy se giró arrodillada en el colchón. La voz de él le resultaba perturbadora pese a que había sido un tenue murmullo. Apenas lo podía ver, porque ahora toda la cabaña estaba a oscuras como si fuera de noche pese a que no pasaban de las cinco de la tarde. El fuego de la chimenea alumbraba desde abajo tenuemente…

-No te escuche subir – murmuró con una voz que ni ella misma reconocía.

Los ojos de Albert seguían siendo turbulentos, como si el fuego circundara en ellos.

Y claro que circundaba no sólo fuego sino también deseo, pasión, anhelo por reclamar lo que era suyo.

Tenía que besarla nuevamente o moriría ese mismo instante.

Subió las dos gradas que le faltaban tan lento como si fuera un predador; sus ojos leoninos fijos en ella, siguiendo cada movimiento, sin decir ni una sola palabra, tan solo se arrodilló para estar a su misma altura. Tomó un largo bucle de Candy y lo aspiró con deseo contenido. Fue bajando la mano junto con el largo de su pelo, recorrió el cuello, los hombros y siguió hasta un par de centímetros antes de su codo que era donde terminaban sus bucles, subió nuevamente hasta encontrar el borde de la manga. Ascendió un poco más, hasta toparse con el escote sobre su hombro. Con dedos expertos empezó a rodear aquel bendito escote que pese a que no era muy pronunciado, al él le provocaba pulsaciones extrañas en su entrepierna.

Albert observó complacido como ella se estremecía con su roce, y en sus ojos descubrió tanto deseo como el suyo mismo.

Él estaba convirtiendo a la niña en mujer, de eso no había a duda. Y con cada respiración que ella daba esto se volvía inevitable.

La deseaba con tanta fuerza y desesperación que no sabía cómo había podido contenerse todo este tiempo. Dormir a su lado y conformarse con besos había sido un acto sumamente heroico que ni los monjes del Tíbet lo hubieran logrado.

Candy estaba muy consciente de la ardiente mirada de él sobre sus labios, su rostro y su escote…Tragó seco al caer en cuenta de lo último.

Tan solo una mirada y ella se sentía desnuda. Nunca en su vida había sentido nada igual, y no estaba segura si esto era normal.

El aire estaba cargado de deseo y para ellos el mundo entero había desaparecido.

Tras un suspiro de ella, él tomó posesión de sus labios como siempre había querido hacerlo, con un beso totalmente poderoso, demandante, exigente, soberbio…y magistral.

Tan magistral que Candy sintió que se le iba la vida en este beso, por un momento pensó que iba a morir de tanto amor, pero en lugar de eso y pese a toda lógica y pudor, ella respondió con el mismo fervor. Era absolutamente imposible no corresponder a este fuego que crecía en su boca...y mucho más cuando sentía que los dedos de él bordeaban peligrosamente su escote cerca de sus pechos. Necesitaba que sus dedos avanzaran de una vez por todas…o gritaría.

Ella con manos algo torpes se aferró a su cuello, al principio se quedó allí, pero al poco tiempo empezó a bajar sus manos abriéndose paso por la camisa, tampoco podía reprimir el deseo primitivo de tocar cada milímetro de ese poderoso cuerpo, deliciosamente varonil.

Albert sintió crecer el deseo descontrolado cuando ella lo tocó. Nunca había sentido una atracción tan poderosa por nadie…con tan solo un roce en su cuello.

Había habido otras mujeres en su vida, pero nunca las había deseado tanto como a ella.

Había besado otras veces, pero nunca con tanta devoción y anhelo como ahora.

Había acariciado otras veces, pero nunca con tanta ternura y necesidad como ahora.

Porque nunca había amado a nadie como a ella.

Los dedos al fin lograron introducirse en su escote y acarició con maestría sus pechos sintiendo como todo en ella se encendía.

Él abandonó su boca buscando besar cada centímetro de su piel pero tenía que deshacerse del vestido. Sus manos fueron en busca de los botones y uno a uno los fue abriendo con habilidad, mientras su boca besaba con maestría la piel de su hombro, marcándola como suya. El vestido cayó en un respiro y él pudo besarla con más libertad, a su paso fue dejando un húmedo camino que afiebraban el cuerpo de Candy a punto de ebullición.

Un ligero camisón la recubría pero se sentía completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Por un momento pensó en cubrirse, es más hizo el intento, pero él tomo sus manos y las entrelazó a las suyas separándolas del cuerpo.

-Eres lo más hermoso que hay en mi vida - le aseguró con solidez - Quiero conocer cada milímetro de tu piel…

-Yo...- se quedó sin palabras, no tenía nada coherente que decir.

Este hombre tenía un magnetismo animal, que hacía que sus neuronas flotaran volátiles en su cerebro. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que él no parara de besarla, de mirarla, de tocarla como lo hacía.

Albert sonrió como si el mundo fuera suyo al ver su turbamiento, con una mano deslizó el camisón que lo interponía por completo de su piel. Ella sólo se limitó a hacerle más fácil el trabajo, dejando que él le despojara de todo lo que quisiera. De pronto pensó, que hubiera pasado, si esto hubiera sucedido cuando vivían juntos en aquel departamento. ¡Virgen Santísima! Seguramente estaba enloqueciendo, pero por un momento deseó que hubiera sucedido... esto y más…

De repente, él se separó y Candy sintió que el frío le invadía. Sintió terror al pensar que él podría girar e irse. Respiró incomprensiblemente aliviada al darse cuenta que sólo lo hizo para deshacerse de la ropa.

No supo dónde quedó su pudor, tal vez sólo en sus encendidas mejillas, pero al ver el poderoso cuerpo masculino que tenía enfrente se sintió hipnotizada con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y la mente totalmente en blanco.

Albert sonrió complacido ante su tímido escrutinio. Los ojos de la rubia se habían abierto ligeramente con turbación al toparse con un cuerpo tan perfecto.

En su carrera de enfermera había tenido que ver cuerpos masculinos pero ninguno como éste…

¡Por Dios Santo! Albert era perfecto. Candy intentó respirar pero el mundo se había quedado sin oxigeno al darse cuenta de esos pectorales tan bien formados. Como magnetizada deslizó lentamente la mirada por cada músculo de él, sin parpadear ni una sola vez. Temía tontamente que al parpadear él desapareciera.

Seguramente era pecado mirar a un hombre así y ella ardería en el infierno. Pero lo haría gustosa. Porque no mirarlo sería una abominación que no se perdonaría por el resto de su vida.

Este hombre exudaba andrógenos por cada poro de su piel, haciendo que sus hormonas se alborotaran y perdieran todo el pudor y el control. Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente, es más, estaba segura que se hubiera caído si no hubiera estado arrodillada.

Mirarlo era definitivamente devastador para su salud mental. Y fue mucho más cuando sus ojos encontraron el poder de su erección. ¡Virgen María!, él era un hombre sumamente grande.

Parpadeó sintiéndose encandilada.

Albert la atrajo hacia él para invadirle con su boca. Sentirse piel con piel era abrumadoramente erótico. Como si pudiera haber algo más para estimularlos. Y si que lo había, cada roce era como encender dinamita.

La recostó suavemente para poder acceder con los labios libremente a todo su cuerpo. Un cuerpo fino y voluptuoso que había estado escondido bajo tantos metros de tela, que él había empezado a desear varios meses atrás.

Sus expertas caricias fueron llegando al más recóndito de los lugares y esto en lugar de avergonzarla la encendía como si fuera una cerilla.

Mordisqueó, lamió y succionó cada milímetro de aquella sedosa piel, borracho de deseo. Marcándola como suya.

Candy se abría ante él, como una flor. Y pese a que la pasión lo devoraba, él sabía que tenía que ser tan suave como el terciopelo.

Cuanto la amaba y llegar a estar así con ella era todo lo que podía desear. Moriría feliz en este mismo instante...ella era suya.

Supo que estaba lista para él, cuando se arqueaba en cada roce. Tan lento como pudo se colocó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Candy segada de deseo se abría sin ningún pudor. Tan solo un roce y ella gimió. Albert poco a poco empezó a introducirse en ella tan lento que dolía, lo hizo tan suave como pudo hasta encontrar aquella barrera que le corroboraba que él sería el primero. La besó con devoción ante todo lo que ella le estaba dando, le había dado y le daría…No podía estar más agradecido en la vida…

Esperó un poco al sentir que ella se tensaba levemente y su beso se hizo más intenso, haciendo que la sangre les hirviera a ambos.

Ella se arqueó en deseo ardiente invitándolo a continuar, necesitaba que él siguiera o moriría en ese mismo instante.

Una embestida más y ella era completamente suya. En ese preciso instante supo que su vida se dividía en dos: a un lado el mundo y al otro lado ella. Y él estaría donde ella estuviera.

Todas la mujeres que habían pasado por su vida desaparecieron de sus recuerdos en un respiro, porque el único recuerdo que tendría de aquí en adelante, sería este, sería con ella. El resto habían sido noches vacías, sin alma. Paradójicamente sintió que esta también era su primera vez.

Ambos empezaron un movimiento primitivo que aumentaba el vaivén de dos cuerpos que habían nacido para ser uno solo.

Entre te amos y reflejándose en los ojos del otro llegaron juntos a topar el cielo y encontrar el placer supremo.

Esto era el amor, no había duda. Entregarse en cuerpo y alma al ser amado, sin restricciones, ni pudor.

El crepitar de la leña y agitadas respiraciones fue el único sonido que les acompañó mientras se estabilizaban sus respiraciones.

Albert la llenó de suaves besos por todo el rostro cuando ambos se relajaron.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó preocupado por haberle provocado dolor, mientras se ponía a un lado de ella para que su peso no la incomodara, pero sin dejar de apretarla a su cuerpo.

-Nunca me había sentido mejor en toda mi vida - contestó Candy con un fuerte jadeo de satisfacción mientras acariciaba con suavidad el rostro y el pelo de su marido, ahora en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Albert sonrió aliviado al escucharla. Había sido la primera vez para ella, pero también para él en otro sentido. En el del alma al conectarse con el cuerpo y entregarse como si fueran uno solo.

Una risita tonta brotó sin querer de la garganta de Candy...

-¿Qué es tan divertido? - le preguntó curioso mientras le besaba la nariz.

Candy se mordió los labios sin saber como contestarle, al final dio un suspiro y le contestó escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de él.

-Es...es que ahora entiendo a lo que se refería la tía cuando me explicaba sobre los deberes conyugales.

-Jajajaja - Albert rió ampliamente recordándolo

-¡No te rías! - lo retó - No se cómo pude decirle a la tía que me explicara...- Candy sintió que la cara se le ponía al rojo vivo.

-Jajajaja - Albert no paraba de reír.

-Y para colmo, voy y le pregunto: si tú sabrías como hacerlo... - Candy quería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara.

-Jajajaja - Albert reía a mandíbula batiente.

-¡Ya no te rías! - lo volvió a retar mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la espalda con resignación ante su ingenuidad.

-Lo siento, pero es que no lo puedo evitar. Sólo a ti, se te ocurre preguntarle semejante cosa. Jajajaja

-Es que yo no sabía - se defendió.

-Te dije que para esto no necesitabas saberlo como teoría, sino sería algo que sólo se siente y que llegaría sin forzarlo. ¿Recuerdas?

-Si…- dijo Candy son un suspiro de felicidad al darse cuenta que aquello le parecía tan lejano.

Albert empezó a hacerle cosquillas con la nariz en el cuello, para que riera, no le costó mucho lograrlo. Escuchar su risa era lo que más amaba en esta vida. Sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, nunca habían estado así de cerca, ni tan compenetrados como en este instante pero tenían la certeza que sería así por el resto de sus vidas. Su amor había nacido mucho tiempo antes que ellos mismos lo supieran y esto los unía más todavía.

Candy lo miró con adoración, sus brazos envolvían sus cuerpos desnudos. Tantas veces se habían abrazado, tantas cosas habían compartido, pero lo que acababa de pasar era más de lo que ella podía haber imaginado. Ella había nacido para estar en sus brazos desde el inicio del mundo.

-¿Sabías que te amo? – preguntó Candy mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Albert ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrió. Pero antes que pudiera responder Candy prosiguió.

-Siempre te he amado – corroboró con fuerza

-Yo también, princesa. Desde siempre…

Y era verdad si alguien había amado en su vida, era precisamente a ella. La había amado con sus risas, con sus lágrimas, con sus travesuras, con sus celos, con su desmedida hambre…

-¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó por si acaso

-Mucha. ¿Y tú?- contestó Candy sin vergüenza.

-También – sonrió sabiendo que sus sospechas había sido acertadas.

-Vamos a comer entonces. Por suerte sobró algo del almuerzo.

Albert se levantó y busco sus pantalones. Pero Candy permaneció dudosa sin saber como cubrirse, buscando inútilmente al tanteo su vestido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que con el apuro, olvidé empacar mi pijama...y la tuya...- contestó apenada.

Para variar le daba vergüenza que Albert la mirara así y no sabía como levantarse para buscar su vestido.

Albert sonrió complacido ante este olvido que seguro era un regalo divino.

-Mejor – contestó Albert con énfasis - No creo que volvamos a necesitar un pijama por el resto de nuestra vida...

-¡Albert! - reclamó apenada

-Jajajaja – volvió a reír divertido - Usa mi camisa - le pasó la prenda con suavidad.

-Mmmm - Candy se mordió el labio inferior dudosa de tomar la prenda

-¿Qué?

-No se si sea correcto

-Candy - le dijo con ternura - Hemos compartido mas que esto - le recordó

-Cierto - tomó la prenda - ¿Pero seguro que no te molesta prestármela?

Albert negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Quiero que todo lo mío, huela a ti - le confesó

Candy sintió como si flotara. Quitó los brazos del pecho donde los había puesto para cubrirse, sintiendo que ya no le avergonzaba que la mirara así. Con una sonrisa sutil tomó la camisa y se la puso aspirando disimuladamente su aroma.

Aroma que la envolvió en un solo respiro llenándola de deseo y ansiando incomprensiblemente que la amara nuevamente.

Albert la miró extasiado. Nunca antes había permitido que nadie utilizara su ropa, ella era la primera. Y estaba muy feliz que así fuera. La recorrió de pies a cabeza, se veía muy sexy con el pelo revuelto y su camisa a medio abotonar. Verla así sólo encendió nuevamente su deseo de volverla a amar.

Estiró la mano pidiendo la de ella para entrelazarlas con sutileza y como una polilla se acerca cegada por la luz, él se acercó a sus labios para reclamar otro beso apasionado ignorando por completo al mundo que los rodeaba.

Afuera de la cabaña los sonidos de la noche se habían apoderado de cada rincón junto con una oscuridad absorbente, la lluvia había cesado hace bastante rato y un viento frío envolvía la cabaña...

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Les dije que era bien rosa.

Me pasé varios días en el límite de lo rosa con lo lemon, al final me quede en el lado rosa, según yo.

Espero sepan entenderme pero no podía salirme de esta línea. Este capítulo en lo particular me llenó de mucha ternura y creo que deje sin aire el planeta mientras lo escribía. Aun hay algunas cosillas que tengo que finiquitar en esta historia y es por eso que la historia continua. Si han leído atentamente los capítulos anteriores sabrán de qué hablo.

* * *

Capítulo re-editado, re-masterizado y re-cargado. Tu opinión es muy importante para mí y me gustaría saberla.


	22. Chapter 22

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XXII**

Los troncos de los árboles eran gruesos y robustos, costándole un gran esfuerzo talarlos. Una gota más de sudor le resbalo por la sien, obligándole a secársela con el brazo mientras aflojaba una mano y levantaba la cabeza al cielo para evaluar la intensidad del sol. Luego de dos segundos de descanso forzado, volvió a tomar el hacha con ambas manos mientras inspiraba con profundidad para darle más fuerza a sus brazos. Necesitó varios golpes secos para que la madera al fin cediera. A partir de ese momento fue más fácil trozarlos en pedazos más pequeños de leña.

Dejó un momento de golpear para tomar un respiro, mientras sentía como todo su torso exudaba por el esfuerzo, hace tiempo que no había cortado leña, tal vez desde que asumió su verdadera identidad o tal vez un poco antes, lo único que tenía claro, era que había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho…

Un suave tarareo llegó a él proveniente de la cabaña, sonrió complacido al saber que era Candy. Tan solo pensar en ella y a él se le suavizaba el alma, mientras ciertas partes de su anatomía se le endurecían. Agitó la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo arremetiendo con golpes más fuertes y secos contra la madera tratando de desahogar sus instintos más primitivos. No era posible portarse tan irracionalmente…

¡Por todos los cielos! No había parado de amarla desde aquella tarde que fuera su primera vez. No había diferencia entre el día y la noche y su horario para dormir estaba totalmente revuelto. Si no fuera porque la comida había empezado a escasear no se hubieran dado cuenta ni en qué día iban.

Una suave brisa le refrescó el rostro y le agitó los cabellos, calmándole brevemente el sofocante esfuerzo, pero sus pensamientos le siguieron llevando a ella…al brillo de su mirada, a la calidez de su sonrisa, a la dulzura de sus besos, al suave tacto de su piel…esa piel que parecía tener una especie de narcótico que le tenía cegado de deseo como nunca lo había estado antes en su vida.

Un tenue movimiento le llamó la atención y pudo ver como Candy se acercaba con una sonrisa que le pareció demasiado seductora. La recorrió lentamente con la mirada, deleitándose con las sombras oscurecidas de sus curvas que el sol dibujaba a través del vestido.

¡Por Dios! ¡No era posible! Tan solo mirarla y que a él le empezara a latir su entrepierna. Sus ojos se encontraron y supo que ella sentía lo mismo.

¿Cómo podía haber tanto deseo en su mirada, en su sonrisa…?

Deseo que era reflejo del suyo mismo...sonrió complacido al saber que era él, quien disfrutaba acariciando hasta el lugar más recóndito de su cuerpo y que era él, quien le enseñaba a dar cada caricia. En definitiva no sabía que disfrutaba más, si acariciarla o ser acariciado por ella...

Candy lo miró con detalle mientras se acercaba. Definitivamente parecía un Dios griego caído en la tierra, el sol arrancaba destellos dorados a sus rubios cabellos y ese torso…

¡Virgen María!…aquel poderoso torso expuesto al aire libre, era no sólo para que las piernas le temblaran sino para que le diera Parkinson; y ni que decir de aquellos vaqueros ajustados estrechándosele en el abdomen y algo más abajo, eran simplemente para mandarla a la otra vida; y esa sonrisa tan suya, era como para traerla del más allá. En resumen, ver a Albert cortando leña era demasiado para una pobre mortal como ella…aminoró su paso tratando de regular su respiración.

-Te traje agua – dijo Candy dándole un vaso, rogando a los cielos que no notara su turbamiento.

-Gracias - la miró fijamente con una sonrisa ligera.

Pero ni siquiera el agua, lograba apaciguar el calor que se expandía en su interior como nitroglicerina. Y para variar ese leve turbamiento de ella a su lado acrecentaba el fuego como si fuera gasolina...

-Hace mucho calor aquí afuera. – corroboró Candy abanicándose con la mano, sabiendo que su calor no sólo provenía del medio ambiente sino desde sus entrañas mismas.

-Tengo una idea para que se te quite el calor – la miró con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó inocentemente.

Albert miró hacia el lago intencionalmente.

-¡Albert! – reclamó Candy con una sonrisa apenada

-¿Qué?

-¡No! – fingió resignación

-¿Por qué?

-Por…por…porque la última vez, el agua estaba fría a estas horas y tú me juraste que estaba tibia…

-Jajajaja – rió Albert – Pero luego ya no sentiste frío.

-Pero al principio si me dio mucho frío. – levantó la nariz.

-Jajaja. Estoy seguro que en este momento no te importará si el agua está un poco fría… - levantó una ceja tentándola, sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que él…

-Si, si me importa – cruzó los brazos y alzó la barbilla para darle más realce a su respuesta que ni ella misma estaba segura.

-Jajajaja.- rió con ganas.

Dejó el vaso a un lado y la trajo hacia él. Empezó a aspirar todo su aroma como si buscara algo, incluso percibió dentro de sus orejas, atrás de su nuca, en su frente…

-Jajaja – rió Candy - ¿Qué haces? - dijo entre sutiles forcejeos; su roce le producía irresistibles cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

-Estoy buscando donde tienes escondidos los polvos mágicos.

-¿Qué polvos mágicos?

-Los que me tienen hechizado.

-Jajaja, tonto, no tengo polvos mágicos.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si – le contestó pagada de sí misma.

-¿Y entonces porque cada vez que te miro, quiero amarte?

Candy se quedó en el limbo ante tal confesión, sintió como si flotara…ella sentía lo mismo…

-Te diré mi secreto si dejas de hacerme cosquillas. – contestó entre risitas tontas.

-¿Seguro?

-Si - aseguro pícaramente con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Trato hecho.

Albert dejó de hacerle cosquillas con la nariz, y la miró esperando su respuesta.

Candy se alzó de puntillas para darle un beso rápido en la barbilla donde había una leve capa de barba dorada. Se soltó de su abrazo y dio dos pasos para atrás sosteniéndole las manos para asegurarse que no la atrapara antes de tiempo.

-¡No te lo diré! - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de salir disparada, sabiendo de antemano que su carrera estaba perdida.

-Pequeña tramposa - Albert salió tras ella dispuesto a alcanzarla.

Candy corría ágil entre los árboles pero Albert le superaba con creces en porte y velocidad. Corretearon por un breve tramo riendo a grandes carcajadas como auténticos niños.

No le tomó mucho tiempo atraparla. Y cuando lo hizo sabía a donde quería llevarla.

-¿Tu secreto? – le preguntó mientras se encaminaba directo al lago con ella en sus brazos.

-No lo sé, jajaja – rió con ganas forcejeando inútilmente.

-Si lo sabes.

Albert se adentró en el agua decidido, mientras Candy pataleaba.

Candy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pestañear cuando ambos se hundieron en el agua. A los pocos segundos salieron a flote riendo.

-Este era el último vestido seco que me quedaba - dijo mirando hacia la casa abrazada a él.

Junto a la casa, Albert había improvisado un cordel donde colgaban los vestidos de ella y sus pantalones. Todos habían terminado mojados de una u otra manera.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, este también era mi último pantalón, jajaja

-Jajajaja.

Ambos se miraron directo a los ojos, mientras el sol resplandecía con todo su esplendor sobre ellos y el agua refrescaba sus cuerpos. Una bandada de pájaros cruzó los cielos pero ellos sólo eran consientes de la cercanía del otro.

Albert la pegó más contra él, con posesión, mientras Candy, se aferraba a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. No les tomó mucho tiempo antes de hundirse en aquellos demandantes labios que tanto amaban y que sabían conducirlos perfectamente hacia aquel punto donde perdían la noción del tiempo y del espacio, aquel punto donde se les unía universo mismo...

Al salir del agua, el suelo pedregoso de la orilla les hizo pisar con precaución. Albert condujo a Candy con mucho cuidado por donde había menos piedras, mientras ésta, se alzaba con una mano el vestido completamente mojado, más arriba de las rodillas para caminar con mayor facilidad. Al llegar a la orilla ambos se tumbaron de espaldas.

-Siempre terminamos mojados – comentó Candy entre risas.

-Jajaja. Tienes razón. Jajaja

Y era verdad, la tarde anterior habían salido a caminar y se habían detenido bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, habían empezado con besos rápidos y juguetones que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más profundos…los alrededores estaban solitarios y el deseo entre ellos los condujo a amarse ignorando los sonidos de su alrededor…cuando se dieron cuenta, la lluvia arreciaba con fuerza…por más que corrieron llegaron completamente empapados a la cabaña…

Pero nada de eso importaba, tan solo que estaban juntos y que aquel lugar les daba la libertad de despojarse del pudor desmedido que dictaba en aquella época. Dejándoles desnudar no sólo sus cuerpos sino sus corazones para amarse sin reserva a cualquier hora y en cualquier sitio, recompensando todo el tiempo que habían tenido que ocultar el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro...

-Parece que hubiéramos estado aquí desde siempre – comentó Candy mientras sentía como la brisa fresca le erizaba la piel mojada.

-Si…- Albert la miró - El tiempo ha tomado otra dimensión – meditó.

Candy suspiró con fuerza cuando sintió los dedos de Albert en su rostro. Se giró hacia él.

-Quisiera que nos pudiéramos quedar aquí por siempre – dijo con cierta nostalgia sabiendo que el tiempo en aquel lugar se les agotaba.

-Yo también – afirmó Albert con vehemencia. Si tan solo, tanta gente no dependiera de él, quedarse en este lugar sería la primera opción.

-Pero tenemos que marcharnos. ¿Verdad? – lo miró con ternura.

-Si – contestó con cierto desconsuelo.

-Si estamos juntos cualquier lugar será bueno… - sonrió con optimismo.

Albert la miró con todo el amor brotando por sus ojos, sabía que cuando regresaran, las cosas no serían iguales, no tendrían tanta libertad, ni tampoco tanto tiempo para disfrutarlo juntos, pero se juró a si mismo que haría lo imposible para tener momentos como este con ella…

-Cualquier lugar donde tú estés, será mi hogar. – afirmó Albert.

-Será nuestro hogar. - añadió Candy acariciando su rostro con amor.

El contacto con la civilización les fue trayendo del idílico sitio en el que se habían refugiado por una semana a la cotidiana realidad que desde ahora sería su vida.

Habían viajado cerca de dos horas hasta llegar al pueblo que tenía la estación más cercana para tomar el tren de regreso a Chicago. Un par de choferes de la mansión de Nueva York habían estado esperándolos con todas las maletas listas para que se embarcaran y para recoger el auto tal como le había indicado Albert la noche que partieron a Walter.

Mientras esperaban para embarcarse en el tren, habían intercambiado miradas penetrantes y extensas. Albert la había sostenido bien pegada a su cuerpo con un abrazo protector. La poca gente que circundaba les miraba con cierto recelo, pero a ellos les daba igual lo que pensaran, ni cuentan se daban de las indiscretas miradas que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Fue un alivio abordar el vagón privado que les daba la privacidad necesaria para intercambiar sus tan acostumbrados largos y profundos besos…

Al final de la tarde Candy se acurrucó en los brazos de Albert para mirar como el crepúsculo se iba adueñando del firmamento que se desdibujaba con rapidez tras las ventanas del tren que iba a toda marcha hacia Chicago.

Un beso tierno la sorprendió cerca de la comisura de los labios, Candy sin dejar de apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Albert buscó sus ojos. Aquellos ojos la miraban con tanto amor que ella sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba de deseo.

-¿Ya te dije que te amo? – le preguntó Albert en cuanto se miraron.

-Mmmm – Candy fingió pensarlo – Creo que me lo dijiste hace mucho tiempo atrás. En la mañana – terminó simulando tristeza

Albert sonrió complacido.

-Que desconsiderado de mi parte – sonrió.

-Muy desconsiderado – añadió Candy abrazando sus brazos que la envolvían desde atrás.

-Hay que remediarlo de inmediato.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Jajaja – rió mientras le acariciaba con la nariz las cercanías de la oreja produciéndole unas irresistibles cosquillas – Te amo – le susurró como si fuera un secreto de estado.

-Yo también – dijo mientras ambos buscaban los labios del otro.

Se habían besado tantas veces en aquella pequeña cabaña que no hacerlo les resultaba extraño…sus labios necesitaban encontrarse y saborearse como el adicto a la heroína.

Albert le había recorrido tantas veces el cuerpo con sus manos que lo podía dibujar con los ojos cerrados. Sus labios se habían paseado por todo su cuerpo con tanta devoción que sabía de memoria a que sabía cada sitio…

Su cuerpo había descansado tantas veces sobre ella que sabía a la perfección cada elevación y hendidura que este tenía como si fuera la palma de su mano…

Y lo comprobaba con fruición en medio de las sombras del vagón.

Viajar en medio de las penumbras nunca fue tan erótico como ahora, porque pese a que no pudieron consumar el deseo, lo exploraron con deleite entre besos y caricias…

Era cerca de la media noche cuando arribaron a Chicago. Ricardo, el chofer principal de la mansión, los estaba esperando en el andén tal como Albert había indicado en el telegrama.

Al llegar a la mansión, Peter les recibió presuroso y amable en la puerta principal. Le resultó extraño ver al amo con barba, y se preguntó para sus adentros de dónde venían por el tono bronceado que ambos tenían, estaba seguro que en Nueva York no hacía tanto sol como para broncear a nadie en esta época del año.

-Madame Elroy, dijo que la disculparan por no recibirlos, debido a la hora. – dio el recado Peter con toda solemnidad.

-Gracias Peter – contestó Albert sin soltar la mano de Candy.

-La cena está lista, si desean comer.

-Creo que no – dijo Candy, habían comido unos sándwiches en el tren y extrañamente se sentía demasiado cansada como para comer.

-Yo tampoco quiero nada, Peter. Gracias. – corroboró Albert, él tenía hambre pero de otro estilo…miró hacia Candy… - Pueden ir a descansar – añadió refiriéndose a todos los sirvientes que estaban despiertos para recibirlos, mientras guiaba a Candy hacia las gradas.

-Sí señor. – hizo un asentimiento - Que tengan una buena noche – se despidió en cuanto los señores empezaron a subir por las escalinatas.

-Buenas noches – se despidieron los rubios.

Candy aspiró con profundidad.

-No hay nada como estar en casa. – comentó mientras entraban a la alcoba.

Se adelantó unos cuantos pasos y abrió los brazos tratando de abarcar todo el lugar.

-Si. Hogar, dulce, hogar. – corroboró Albert con certeza.

El aire era diferente al de la cabaña pero tal como lo había dicho, cualquier lugar sería su hogar si estaban juntos.

Al cerrar la puerta, fue como si el mundo entero desapareciera, como si estuvieran en la intimidad de aquella lejana cabaña.

Candy intentó desabrocharse el vestido pero era muy complicado llegar a algunos botones que estaban en la mitad de la espalda.

Albert la miró y se acercó lentamente.

-Deja que te ayude...

-Gracias – Candy tomó su pelo y lo puso al lado derecho para que no estorbara.

Albert fue abriendo lentamente cada botón y cuando terminó acarició con suavidad su espalda.

Candy cerró los ojos con deleite ante la delicada caricia que había aprendido a percibir como el preámbulo de lo que él quería y ella ansiaba…

Antes de abrir los ojos, Candy escuchó con atención lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la respiración de Albert en su cuello le dijo que él dormía profundamente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo vio dormido a su lado, sus brazos descansando en su cintura y sus piernas entrelazadas a las de ella. Respiró hondo sintiéndose feliz y enamorada.

Tan enamorada que su vida misma dependía de la de él…

Recordó que antes de ir a la cabaña no había podido ver a Albert dormido, él solía estar despierto antes que ella. Pero desde que fueron a la cabaña todo esto había cambiado, ahora ella podía deleitarse mirándolo dormir profundamente a su lado de vez en cuando….

Lentamente rozó la barba dorada que cubría la parte inferior del rostro de Albert, ahora era suave y cómoda, no como al principio…exactamente al segundo día que llegaron a la cabaña.

"…Albert la había besado y Candy sintió como si le pincharan tenuemente en la barbilla. Tomó el rostro de Albert y vio como se había oscurecido sobre el labio superior y en la barbilla.

-Olvidé la rasuradora – respondió Albert al ver el detallado escrutinio de Candy en su rostro, moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo y de un lado a otro.

Candy se mordió el labio, y recordó con culpabilidad que ella había visto su rasuradora cuando guardaba los cepillos de dientes, no la guardó porque no pensó que la necesitaba.

-Fui yo la que no la tomó del baño – confesó - Pensé que no la necesitarías…- se excusó con sinceridad.

-Me rasuro pasando un día – le comentó Albert mientras Candy acariciaba con curiosidad su mentón.

-Ah…- Candy abrió los ojos con asombro – No lo sabía…

No se había dado cuenta que Albert se rasuraba tan seguido…en realidad ni siquiera sabía que se rasuraba…antes de ir a la pequeña cabaña, su relación era más distante….

Pero en la cabaña ambos se conocieron a niveles más profundos…"

Candy había visto como poco a poco la barba de Albert había crecido más y más y ahora le recordaba un poco al vagabundo de su niñez…pero incluso así con esa barba, Albert era sumamente guapo…

¿Cómo nunca pudo darse cuenta que él era su príncipe? se reprochó para sus adentros mientras detenía su roce por temor a despertarlo.

-¿Por qué me dejas de acariciar? – preguntó Albert con los ojos cerrados.

-Pensé que estabas dormido – dijo Candy con una sonrisa y retomando nuevamente las caricias en su rostro.

-Lo estaba…- contestó Albert con sinceridad – Adoro despertarme con tus caricias – confesó mientras abría los ojos y se perdía en las esmeraldas que tanto adoraba.

Candy tomó su rostro y empezó a besarlo con suavidad. Luego de un momento abandonó sus labios y restregó su mejilla contra la barba de él.

-Pareces un gatito – comentó Albert, disfrutando de la caricia.

-Jajaja – rió Candy – Cuando era niña, siempre quise tocar tu barba…pero me apenaba hacerlo…así que me quedé con las ganas jajaja…y ahora que puedo, no me quedare con las ganas.

-Jajajaja, pues aprovéchame bien, porque hoy me rasuro.

-¿Por qué?

-La barba era un símbolo de rebeldía…ahora no tengo a quien rebelarme jajaja

-Jajajaja.

Albert la miró y vio como en sus ojos pugnaba la curiosidad.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó

-Mmmm…este…me preguntaba… ¿si podía ver cómo te rasuras?

A Albert le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Qué? – fue el turno de Candy de preguntar qué pasaba, al ver el brillo astuto en sus ojos.

-Sólo hay una condición.

-Cualquiera que sea, diré que Si. – su curiosidad era más fuerte que su lógica. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor su fuerte nunca había sido la sensatez.

Albert sonrió perversamente, pero tenía que darle la oportunidad de arrepentirse…

-¿Segura? – preguntó con sutileza y rogando para que no se arrepintiera de decir que "si" antes de preguntar su condición.

-Si – volvió a corroborar Candy decidida.

-Bien, entonces…- se levantó – Vamos a bañarnos – le tendió una mano.

-¿Qué?

-Esa era mi condición - dijo con una amplia sonrisa - Que te bañaras conmigo.

-Pero…yo…- Candy tomó su mano con titubeo.

Albert inclinó su cabeza.

-¿No me digas que aun te apenas conmigo?

Candy se mordió el labio inferior.

-Es que…si la tía se entera…

-Jajaja…Candy…La tía Elroy no tiene por que meterse en nuestra vida de "casados"… - acentuó la última palabra a propósito.

-Pero…pero luego vendrá Dorothy a querer prepárame el baño….

Albert se volvió a sentar en la cama e hizo que Candy se sentara en sus piernas…

-¿Dime una cosa Candy? – le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gustó estar a solas conmigo en la cabaña?

-Si – contestó sin dudarlo – Han sido los días más lindos de toda mi vida.

-Y los míos también – corroboró Albert – Y sólo depende de nosotros que todos nuestros días sean así…

Candy lo miró de lado, sabía muy bien a lo que él se refería.

-Lo sé – añadió Candy con vehemencia.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Albert.

-No sé si todo lo que hago es correcto…quiero ser una buena esposa para ti… no quiero que te avergüences de mi - agachó la mirada.

-Nunca lo haría, porque eres la mujer que amo…- le tomó la barbilla y la levantó para que lo viera - Si quieres, nos podemos ir a vivir a un departamento los dos solos, donde nadie nos moleste – le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Candy sonrió…

-¿Harías eso por mí? – preguntó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora

-Haría lo que fuera por ti…- le aseguró mientras pegaba la frente a la de ella.

Candy se abrazó a él con necesidad. Con cada palabra que él decía, hacia que lo amara más y más…y por un momento se preguntó donde cabría tanto amor.

-Te amo tanto Albert.

-Yo también princesa…yo también – corroboró con fuerza apretándola en su abrazo.

-¿Nos vamos a bañar? – le preguntó Candy con una sonrisa decidida.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura.

Fue Candy la que se levantó de sus piernas, tomó su mano y lo condujo al baño…Nada, ni nadie la separaría de él…y mucho menos sus complejos o sus miedos…por él lucharía con uñas y dientes…

Pasaban de las nueve de la mañana cuando ambos bajaron las amplias gradas de la mansión.

Dorothy había estado rondando por los alrededores esperando que el señor saliera para ir a ayudar a Candy con su baño, pero para su sorpresa ambos bajaron listos e impecables tomados de la mano.

Elroy Andrew, escuchó el saludo educado de todos los sirvientes, levantó la vista y miró la hora. Los domingos el desayuno se servía a las ocho y treinta de la mañana pero al parecer a su sobrino y a su esposa se les había pasado este pequeño detalle.

Agitó la cabeza con resignación y se encaminó para darles a conocer la falta de respeto que esto significaba…seguro Candice tenía mucho que ver en este retraso, su sobrino se caracterizaba por la puntualidad.

-Buenos días. – saludó con voz altiva.

Ambos se giraron y la vieron parada en el umbral de la sala.

-Buenos días tía – contestaron algo desfasados, pero con una cálida sonrisa.

La anciana no perdió detalle de la manera en que William tomaba la mano de Candice, con protección o más bien dicho con posesión. Se percató también de lo bronceados que ambos estaban y sobre todo del brillo de sus miradas…si cuando regresaron de la corta luna de miel que tuvieron se les veía enamorados ahora simplemente resplandecían de amor…era algo que ella jamás había visto…ni siquiera con Pauna, que según ella se casó enamorada…esto era diferente…más profundo...más tangible.

Dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor…por raro que le pareciera todo parecía irradiar luz, calor...algo que nunca antes había sentido…seguro había olvidado tomar sus pastillas para la presión.

-¿Ya desayunó? – preguntó William.

-Si, a las ocho y treinta – respondió con serenidad haciendo notar su retraso – Como es costumbre en esta casa.

-Qué bueno tía.

Elroy abrió sus ojos con asombro, ni una disculpa por parte de su sobrino, de Candice lo entendería, pero de su sobrino….

-Lo sentimos mucho tía – empezó diciendo Candy al ver la mirada seca que les dedicó - Lo que pasa es que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora –dijo algo apenada, recordando que bañarse juntos era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba y que les tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo...

-Está bien, no se preocupen, supuse que estarían cansados. – al menos Candice había notado su reproche, pero al parecer William no se daba ni por enterado.

Y era verdad, él disfrutaba cada minuto de intimidad con su esposa, por lo que le daba igual a qué hora se servía o dejaba de servirse el desayuno.

Elroy lo miró de lado y vio como ambos estaban intercambiando cómplices miradas que no entendió.

-¿Le gustaría acompañarnos al jardín mientras desayunamos? – le preguntó de repente su sobrino.

-¿Al jardín? – preguntó perpleja.

-Si tía – respondió mientras se giraba hacia el mayordomo que estaba dándoles indicaciones a los sirvientes para que les sirvieran el desayuno – Peter, por favor, que nos sirvan el desayuno en el jardín.

-En seguida, señor – añadió Peter presuroso escondiendo el asombro que le provocaba su petición.

-¿Van a desayunar en el jardín? – volvió a preguntar la tía con incredulidad.

-Si – contestó Albert con una sonrisa - Hace un hermoso día y creo que hay que disfrutarlo, ¿verdad Candy? – se giró hacia su esposa con complicidad.

-Si – respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos acompaña? – volvió a preguntarle Albert mientras le daba su otro brazo en un gesto que la sorprendió demasiado.

-Este…claro – respondió algo perturbada mientras se tomaba del brazo.

Su sobrino se caracterizaba por el trato amable pero distante, y que le ofreciera su brazo le conmovió el alma...

Afuera la mañana dejaba ver un resplandeciente sol. Los sirvientes se apuraron a acomodar una de las mesas del jardín con esmero.

Elroy no pudo disimular lo incomoda que se sentía por acompañarlos a desayunar fuera, porque nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. Miró con atención como su sobrino pegaba un poco su silla hacia el lado donde Candice se había sentado. Y ella hacía lo mismo. Se miraron y sonrieron y sin darse cuenta ella también sonrió.

-¿Cuéntame cómo te fue con Rockefeller? – preguntó su tía mientras una empleada les servía fruta.

-Muy bien, ya sabe que John es un poco exigente con los detalles, pero fue para bien, limamos algunas asperezas y concretamos con claridad cada detalle.

-Me alegro hijo, ese hombre a veces es un dolor de cabeza.

-Ni tanto, sabe que he aprendido mucho de él. Es un hombre muy precavido y eso es lo que lo ha llevado hasta donde está.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Aunque nadie le quita lo corriente.

-Creo que se equivoca tía, John es un hombre educado y amable, nos invitó a cenar a su casa e incluso a la ópera con toda su familia. – comentó William.

Los ojos de la anciana se abrieron con asombro.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Si tía.

-Espero que hayan respondido a la gentileza devolviéndole la invitación. – acotó la anciana.

-En realidad no tuvimos tiempo. Pero cuando venga a Chicago le haremos la invitación – miró hacia Candy quien se apuró a hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza mientras se llevaba un pedazo de fruta a la boca.

Elroy los miró nuevamente, había cierta conexión en ellos que había percibido desde antes pero ahora estaba más clara que nunca.

-¿Por el viaje inesperado que mencionó George? – preguntó con curiosidad Elroy.

George sólo le había dado una escueta respuesta acerca del paradero de su sobrino diciéndole que William sólo le había dejado una nota diciendo que tenía que viajar.

-Si – respondió Albert untando su pan con mermelada.

-¿Fuiste a finiquitar otro negocio?

-No – respondió - Fuimos a nuestra luna de miel – añadió con sinceridad mientras miraba a Candy.

-¿En medio de una negociación tan importante? – preguntó con cierto reproche.

-La negociación no estaba a medias, tía, ya la habíamos terminado, sólo faltaba darle algunos documentos y nada más. – respondió William con cierta molestia.

Candy le rozó la mano, no le gustaba verlo molesto. Albert sintió el contacto y le correspondió con un suave apretón mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Y a dónde fueron? - preguntó la anciana al ver que su sobrino volvía a sonreír.

-A Yellow-lake.

La tía puso cara de mártir, no podía creer que su sobrino aun conservara ese inhóspito lugar, abrió la boca para rechazar categóricamente aquel sitio pero Candy la interrumpió.

-¡Es un lugar hermoso! – dijo con euforia - ¿Usted ha ido para allá?

-No, claro que no - contestó la anciana enderezándose en su asiento, una mujer de su clase jamás visitaría aquel lugar.

-¿No? – preguntó incrédula – ¡Es un lugar maravilloso! – añadió encantada - Parece extraído de los cuentos de hadas. Está rodeado de montañas y allí el cielo es tan azul como los ojos de Albert. – lo miró con entusiasmo.

Albert sonrió ante la comparación del cielo con sus ojos, nunca nadie había hecho tal semejanza y eso le resultó conmovedor. Porque aquel cielo era definitivamente hermoso.

-Nos alojamos en una cabaña muy acogedora que está rodeada por unos árboles que son inmensos, tía. Y altísimos. Por fuera parece como si fuera la cabaña de los Siete Enanitos de Blanca Nieves. Es hermosa. ¿Sabía que Albert la construyó?

-…- Albert negó con la cabeza – La terminé de construir – le corrigió con ternura.

-Cierto, él solito la terminó de construir – añadió con orgullo - Es muy linda…- bastaba que él hubiera clavado un clavo para que ella la viera más hermosa - Cuando se está dentro, se parece a la casa de chocolate de Hansel y Gretel. ¿Verdad Albert?

-Jajaja, algo así – respondió con una sonrisa.

-…Y tiene que caminar exactamente veintiocho pasos para llegar a un lago dorado.

-¿Dorado? – preguntó incrédula la tía, sabiendo que estaba exagerando.

-Si, tía – contestó con certeza - Cuando hace sol, el lago, que es de un color ambarino, se vuelve dorado… ¿lo puede creer tía? Brilla como si fuera oro líquido. ¿Verdad Albert?

-Si – Albert corroboró con entusiasmo su comparación, ni él mismo hubiera podido hacer una semejanza tan perfecta.

-Y es tan cristalino, que cuando se mete en el agua puede ver sus pies. ¿Verdad Albert?

-Si, así es – la miraba con tanta ternura.

Candy describía el lugar con tanto detalle que la anciana pudo verlo con claridad en su mente, pese a que nunca antes había estado en aquel lugar.

Con cierto remordimiento recordó que cuando se enteró que su sobrino había comprado ese lugar, había enviado a uno de los empleados a que lo viera y le diera un reporte detallado, le había dicho que era un lugar en medio de la nada. Ella había puesto el grito en el cielo y si hubiera dependido de ella lo hubiera vendido o regalado al primer iluso que hubiera aparecido en su camino, pero William se había opuesto enérgicamente, le había dicho que él lo había comprado por que era único. Y que nada tenía que ver ella en esto. Recordó que por varias semanas no pudo dormir pensando en la mala inversión de su sobrino… pero al escuchar la ilusión con la que Candy hablaba de aquel lugar, vio lo equivocada que había estado…incluso hasta quiso conocerlo…

-…Imagínese tía, que los árboles son tan gruesos que los brazos de Albert no alcanzaban para rodearlos...A Albert le costó mucho trabajo talar uno que no era tan grande para hacer leña. ¿Verdad Albert?

-Si

-…Y el clima es…es…- no sabía cómo describirlo - En el día hace un sol muy fuerte pero generalmente en cuanto cae la tarde todo se cubre de niebla y llueve. Sólo una noche no llovió. ¿Verdad Albert?

-Si

-Es como si fuera un pedazo del paraíso en la tierra…

Albert la miraba con tanto amor. Sólo ella podía mirar aquel lugar con los mismos ojos que él lo hacía.

Elroy los miró, y por un segundo sus dedos se estiraron rumbo a ellos, estaba casi segura que podría palpar el amor que ellos sentían…nunca pensó que un sentimiento a más de sentirse podría palparse…

Por su mente pasó, como hubiera sido si William se hubiera casado con cualquiera de aquellas chicas de sociedad que tenía en mente…aspiró con desconsuelo…él hubiera sido muy infeliz…Candice había nacido para devolverle la felicidad que le fue negada desde pequeñito…cuando murieron sus padres…ahora lo miraba y lo veía feliz, radiante…sus ojos brillaban con cada palabra que la rubia a su lado pronunciaba…sin decir nada se levantó y se alejó.

Alguna vez, cuando fue joven, ella soñó con el amor…con un amor así…pero para las mujeres de su rango eso estaba negado…todo era arreglado como ella misma había querido hacerlo con su sobrino, pero dando gracias a Dios, él había tenido la fortaleza necesaria para negarse a cumplir las costumbres que ilógicamente en este preciso momento ella acababa de ver como arcaicas.

La tarde estaba en toda su plenitud cuando Candy y Albert bajaron al salón para acompañar a la tía a tomar el té.

Albert siempre acostumbraba a sentarse en un cómodo sillón unipersonal que estaba diagonal a la ventana. Pero esta vez se sentó en el amplio sillón junto a Candy. De ahora, en adelante buscaría estar siempre, lo más cerca posible de ella…

-Disculpe señor – se acercó Peter con una bandeja de plata – Acaba de llegar este telegrama para usted – estiró la bandeja para que su amo tomara el sobre.

-Gracias Peter.

Albert abrió el sobre con rapidez mientras los ojos de Candy y los de su tía se posaban en él con curiosidad.

Albert temía que fuera algún aviso de Rockefeller.

Su rostro se tornó inescrutable luego de leer el par de líneas concisas que allí estaban.

-¿Pasa algo hijo? – preguntó la anciana con curiosidad.

-Eh…- Albert cerró el sobre y lo guardó en el bolsillo – No, tía, nada de qué preocuparse. – añadió sin querer dar ningún detalle sobre el contenido del telegrama.

Candy miró a Albert y pudo ver como su mentón estaba levemente tensionado. Albert se percató del escrutinio de Candy, tomó su mano y la apretó con ternura.

-Por cierto Peter, para mañana quiero que me asignes un nuevo chofer. Quiero que Ricardo se quede a disposición de Candy, para lo que necesite.

-Sí, señor – contestó el implicado.

La tía escuchó con atención la petición de su sobrino. Ricardo era uno de los choferes de más confianza de la casa. Simuló una sonrisa al ver como William protegía sutilmente a su esposa, no pensó vivir para ver a su sobrino cuidar de alguien con tanto esmero como lo hacía con Candice. ¿Dónde quedarían sus ideales de libertad? Se preguntó con alivio.

-Pero Ricardo, siempre va contigo – añadió Candy.

-Sí, pero cualquier chofer puede llevarme a la oficina, quiero que Ricardo esté contigo.

-Como usted ordene señor – Candy fingió hacer un saludo militar con la mano.

-Candy – le advirtió Albert con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja, lo aprendí de ti. – le recordó, haciendo memoria cuando él fingía cuadrarse al llegar a la cabaña.

-Jajajaja – rieron juntos.

-Peter – le llamó Candy antes que el mayordomo saliera, quería hacer bien las cosas - Me gustaría que Dorothy fuera mi dama de compañía.

-Si señora.

Albert sonrió aliviado al ver que Candy no saldría sola, en Nueva York había tenido el pretexto que era una ciudad nueva pero aquí no sabía cómo pedírselo. Si pudiera, la metería dentro de su piel para llevarla con él…

-Candice, mañana podrías acompañarme a visitar a Sara, está un poco delicada de salud.

Candy sintió como si le lanzara un balde de agua fría, no quería ir a la casa de los Leagans ni amarrada. El apretón de Albert, le dio el valor necesario para no quedarse callada.

-Me encantaría tía, lo que pasa es que mañana iré al hospital….- dijo con cierto temor.

-¿Al hospital? ¿Y para qué quieres ir al hospital?

-Bueno…por…por - regresó sus ojos hacia Albert buscando su ayuda.

Candy le había comentado a Albert sus deseos de hacer algo con su tiempo libre…mejor dicho, sus deseos de retomar su carrera y él como siempre la había apoyado sin discusión.

-Candy retomará su profesión. Es una excelente enfermera. – acotó Albert con un tono que no dejaba discusión.

La anciana abrió sus ojos con angustia. ¿La esposa del jefe del clan Andrew trabajando de enfermera? Sería una catástrofe para la reputación de la familia…pero sabía que no podía hacer mucho si él la apoyaba en su locura…contó hasta diez y le pidió al Señor que la iluminara para hacer entrar en razón a esta alocada muchacha que había llegado a su vida para hacer de ella todo un reto.

En ese momento llegó una visita para la tía, la joven pareja luego de saludar con educación a la señora que venía de visita se retiró.

-¿Crees que la tía se haya molestado porque quiero volver como enfermera al hospital?

-No lo creo…Más bien le tomó por sorpresa.

-Eso espero…porque puso una cara…

-Jajaja

Albert la encaminó hacia la biblioteca y juntos se sentaron en el enorme sofá de cuero que estaba frente al gran ventanal.

-¿Albert?

-¿Si?

-Me pareció que el telegrama, te dejó un poco preocupado – confesó Candy mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Albert la miró y sonrió, mientras un latido fuerte de su corazón confirmaba que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie.

No era preocupación del todo, sino más bien un poco de esperanza.

-¿Esperanza? ¿A qué te refieres?

Albert se acomodó un poco para sacar el telegrama que tenía en el bolsillo. Lo abrió y se lo dio para que lo leyera.

Candy abrió los ojos con emoción y esperanza entremezcladas luego de leerlo.

-¿Crees que sea Stear?

-No lo sé Candy… - agitó la cabeza

Candy leyó nuevamente el telegrama buscando una esperanza más certera.

_Sr. William Andrew_

_Dos aviadores americanos fueron encontrados cerca de Austria. Viajo para confirmar su identidad._

Apretó el papel en sus manos y lo llevó a su pecho, rogándole a Dios que fuera Stear.

-Candy – la llamó con suavidad.

-¿Sí?

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones…no quiero que te lleves una desilusión…- por un momento se arrepintió de haberle indicado el telegrama, no quería que ella sufriera, ni que se preocupara por algo que sólo era una remota probabilidad.

Candy aspiró con profundidad, los miedos que él tenía sobre ella, eran los mismos que ella tenía sobre él. No quería verlo sufrir, daría lo que fuera por darle un poco de esperanza. Sonrió, dejó a un lado el papel para tomar las grandes y fuertes manos de su esposo y apretarlas.

-Sea, lo que sea, lo afrontaremos juntos – añadió con vehemencia.

-Siempre – confirmó Albert llevándose las manos de ella a los labios para besarlas con ternura.

En ese instante supo que la dicha compartida era doble dicha y la pena compartida era menos pena…

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Al empezar a escribir este capítulo, me la pasé pensando en cómo abordar lo que tengo que finiquitar; entonces me di cuenta que no podía hacer un cambio drástico de la romántica cabaña a la mansión en Chicago. Sé que ustedes son tan románticas como yo, y espero de todo corazón que lo entiendan.

Tal vez esperaban el desenlace de la Margara digo de Margarita jajaja, pero como ustedes leyeron, Albert aun no va a la oficina y eso vendrá en el próximo capítulo.

Capítulo re-editado, re-masterizado y re-cargado. Su opinión es muy importante para mí y me gustaría saberla.


	23. Chapter 23

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XXIII**

Aquellos pasos decididos, acercándose por el pasillo, hicieron que Margarita dejara lo que estaba haciendo y prestara atención a cada sonido con detenimiento. Su corazón fue deteniendo sus latidos a medida que aquella penetrante voz, que saludaba con educación a los empleados a su paso, iba llegando a sus oídos.

¡Era él!

Lo había sabido…lo había sentido… sus piernas casi no la podían sostener en pie y optó por sentarse…

El presidente de la compañía Andrew, llegó a la empresa impecablemente vestido con un traje gris y con una mirada diferente, se aproximó a su despacho a pasos decididos, haciendo varios asentimientos de cabeza y saludando a todos los empleados que lo saludaban cordialmente.

Antes de entrar a la oficina respiró hondo con un dejo de preocupación al vislumbrar a su secretaria esperarlo con una discreta sonrisa que escondía los profundos sentimientos que ella sentía por él y que para su desgracia ya no eran ningún secreto.

¡Santa Madre de Dios! Margarita, sintió sacudirse sus entrañas al verlo con ese tono bronceado, se obligó a sí misma a parpadear para simular su turbamiento.

-Buenos días, señor – saludó Margarita con educación, en cuanto él cruzó la puerta, tratando de esconder la emoción desmedida que le producía verlo luego de tanto tiempo…sin duda demasiado, había sido la semana más larga de su vida.

-Buenos días Margarita – contestó Albert con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. – ¿Qué tal todo en la oficina?

-Todo bien señor – ojalá pudiera decirle que la empresa era sombría sin su presencia…

Margarita quería preguntarle tantas cosas... ¿Cómo había estado su viaje? ¿Cuándo había regresado? ¿A dónde había ido? Pero todas sus preguntas quedaron flotándole en la mente...cuando le escuchó decir:

-Por favor, dile a George que venga a mi oficina.

-Enseguida señor. – ya no importaban sus preguntas, tan solo que había vuelto y que al fin las cosas volverían hacer como antes, no importaba si él tenía que irse a las siete a su casa…el resto del día sería "suyo"… solamente suyo…

-Gracias.

Albert se encaminó a su despacho y al cerrar la puerta, cerró los ojos un par de segundos. Era tan obvio lo que ella sentía por él, que se preguntó ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Agitó la cabeza con inconformidad mientras se sacaba la leva y la colgaba en el perchero. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer con respecto a Margarita, pero eso no quería decir que no le resultara incomodo.

Su escritorio estaba impecable como siempre, cada papel en su sitio. Él siempre había pensado que todo esto era sólo la muestra de la eficiencia de Margarita…que equivocado había estado, admitió con un dejo de congoja…sabiendo de antemano que no podía retractarse por lo que iba hacer.

Un golpeteo le obligó a levantar la vista.

-Buenos días William – saludó George al entrar con unas carpetas en las manos, con alegría genuina.

-George – Albert le indicó que se sentara luego de darse un apretón de manos.

George observó con agrado el tono bronceado de William, y su mirada relajada, se notaba a leguas que su luna de miel le había sentado de maravilla. Se lo merecía.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? – preguntó Albert luego que George le pusiera al tanto de las novedades de la empresa.

-Si – contestó sabiendo claramente a lo que se refería – El nuevo cargo está listo.

-Bien. – Albert entrelazó los dedos - ¿Le has mencionado algo?

-No – y tampoco quería hacerlo, ojalá no se lo pidiera...

-¿Ya tienes a la persona que la reemplazará?

-Sí, he revisado varias carpetas – comentó recordando lo minucioso que había sido al estudiarlas - Estas son las más idóneas – le extendió las carpetas que había traído.

Albert tomó las carpetas y justo cuando iba a abrir la primera, Margarita entró luego de golpear la puerta.

-Disculpe señor – dijo fijando sus ojos brevemente en aquellos ojos azules que le hacían temblar hasta médula ósea - ¿Desean que les traiga un café? – preguntó con amabilidad.

-No gracias – contestó Albert sin abrir la carpeta y manteniendo una mano sobre ella.

-Yo tampoco quiero nada, Margarita. Gracias – añadió George.

Margarita sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Albert se tocó el puente de la nariz con culpa antes de abrir la primera carpeta. Esto era más difícil de lo que había pensado…Apreciaba sinceramente a Margarita…su trabajo era impecable, su conducta intachable…pero tenía que alejarla de su lado, no sólo por Candy o por él, sino por ella misma…era lo mejor…

Hojeó con lentitud cada carpeta, sabiendo que podía confiar en George ciegamente en cuanto a la selección de su nueva secretaria, él mismo había sido quien había contratado a Margarita. Pero esta vez quería ser él quien escogiera a su secretaria...

-¿No me preguntas porque quiero cambiar a Margarita? – preguntó William cuando cerró la última carpeta.

-Creo saber el por qué – contestó George con sinceridad

Albert lo miró detenidamente, esperando que continuara.

-Era obvio que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta que la eficiencia de Margarita iba más allá de lo profesional – habló mientras se aclaraba la garganta en un gesto de incomodidad.

Albert cerró los ojos con culpa, al recordar las palabras de Candy en medio de aquella discusión.

"…-Todo el mundo sabe que ella está loca por ti, y tú no haces nada para evitarlo…"

Había tenido razón. Respiró hondo y fijó sus ojos azules en George.

-Debí darme cuenta mucho antes…pero no lo hice…- se reprochó, ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes que Candy se hubiera visto involucrada…eso era lo que más le mortificaba.

-Tenías otras preocupaciones - le recordó George.

-Pero debí hacerlo…- aseguró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Margarita, lo disimula muy bien.

-No es lo correcto.

-Lo sé.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Estás preocupado por su reacción? - sondeó George.

-¿De quién? – su primer pensamiento fue hacia Candy

-De Margarita.

Albert lo miró algo confundido por su pregunta.

-En realidad no. La oportunidad que le estoy brindando es única. Estoy seguro que se lo tomará bastante bien.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.

-¿Por qué?

-Mmm, me parece que Margarita no lo verá en el sentido profesional – vaticinó George.

Albert lo miró con los ojos achicados.

-No lo creo - dudó el rubio - ¿Además qué es lo peor que puede pasar? - levantó ambas cejas antes de él mismo contestarse - ¿Que llore? No lo creo...

George lo miró con reserva.

-Creo que hay una enorme posibilidad...así que mejor prepárate.

Albert negó con la cabeza. No le cabía en la mente esa posibilidad. Pero ahora que George la había mencionado sintió algo parecido a la culpa. ¿Pero porque debía sentirse culpable? Él no había hecho nada para que Margarita lo mirara de manera diferente, se recordó.

-Bien, al mal paso, darle prisa - meditó Albert inspirando profundamente.

No podía negar que Margarita se había vuelto necesaria en la empresa por su eficiente trabajo y su discreción, pero no indispensable. Y bajo este concepto se manejaba la empresa.

-Dile a Margarita que venga, por favor - pidió William con el rostro serio.

George se levantó haciendo un solo asentimiento, sin dejar de sentirse aliviado por no ser él quien tuviera que darle las malas noticias a Margarita. Sinceramente no quería estar en los zapatos de William, sintió admiración por la entereza con la que William enfrentaba cada disyuntiva de la vida...cualquier otro se aprovecharía de la situación, pero él no era de esos, era un hombre con principios y valores muy sólidos. Su esposa debería estar muy orgullosa de él…

Candy salió del hospital totalmente impresionada por el trato que le habían dado...ni en el más loco de sus sueños pensó que la recibirían con semejante cortesía y delicadeza. Ahora entendía mejor las palabras de la tía abuela advirtiéndole sobre los cambios en las personas ahora que era la esposa de Albert.

Ricardo, le esperaba con la puerta abierta del Roll Royce en cuanto ella apareció en el umbral junto con Dorothy.

-¿A dónde la llevo señora? - le preguntó el chofer con educación.

-Eh...- Candy dudó un momento, pensando en todos los lugares hacia donde habían ido - ¿Crees que puedas llevarme a la empresa de...de Albert? - no podía esperar a contárselo todo...

-En seguida, señora. - contestó el chofer mientras arrancaba el auto.

Candy se quedó pensativa, sin saber si sería correcto ir para allá...

-¿Pasa algo? - le preguntó Dorothy, al ver la cara de preocupación que de pronto había puesto.

-Bueno...me preguntaba si estará bien que vaya ver a Albert... ¿A lo mejor está muy ocupado? - arrugó su nariz con preocupación.

Dorothy sonrió levemente ante sus dudas; por un momento le pareció ver a la misma niña que trabajaba junto con ella en la casa de los Leagans.

-Estoy segura que el señor se pondrá muy contento al verla - aseguró - Le dará una bonita sorpresa.

Candy miró al retrovisor para ver que pensaba Ricardo, y éste sonrió mientras hacia un asentimiento firme con la cabeza. Estaba más que seguro que le alegraría el día al amo.

Candy respiró aliviada, aunque no dejaba de preguntarse si estaría bien...

El portero del edificio, reconoció el auto de la familia Andrew en cuanto este dobló la esquina. A paso raudo se encaminó para recibir a quien quiera que viniera en él.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron incrédulos al ver bajar a la ¿señora Andrew? La había reconocido por los periódicos. Cambió una mirada con Ricardo, quien le corroboró con un asentimiento de cabeza que no estaba equivocado.

-Bienvenida señora Andrew – le saludó atento, confirmando que era mucho más joven y bonita de lo que parecía en los diarios.

-Eh...gracias - Candy se quedó ligeramente impresionada porque la había reconocido.

-Permítame guiarla hasta la oficina del señor Andrew.

-Gracias.

La recepcionista los miró entrar con curiosidad sin saber de quién se trataba, por lo que el portero se apuró contestando a la muda pregunta que pugnaba en sus ojos.

-Acompañaré a la señora Andrew hasta la presidencia.

-Oh - tartamudeó viendo en directo a la joven esposa del presidente – Cla…claro.

Los curiosos ojos de la recepcionista no perdieron detalle, de sus delicadas facciones y de la elegancia de su traje.

-Bienvenida señora - se apuró diciendo en medio de su turbamiento.

-Gracias - contestó Candy divertida por el asombro que provocaba su presencia en la empresa.

Tenía la ligera impresión que cuando desapareciera de su vista, la recepcionista correría con la noticia por todos los rincones. Sonrió para sus adentros, mientras se dejaba guiar por el portero, que la conducía como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra por la empresa.

Candy miraba con interés cada rincón…todo tenía una decoración sobria pero muy elegante, y se imaginó a Albert caminando por estos mismos pasillos. Seguro se lo veía impresionante, especialmente con el traje gris que esta mañana se había puesto…

Al llegar al piso más alto, una enorme antesala se abrió a su paso donde estaban algunas personas, el portero la encaminó por el centro sin detenerse hasta llegar a otra oficina llena de luz, con un elegante juego de muebles oscuros y al lado derecho un escritorio de caoba donde Margarita estaba inclinada como si estuviera buscando algo en los cajones de abajo.

-Señorita Margarita – la llamó el portero al ver que ella no se había percatado de su presencia.

Margarita tardó un par de segundos en levantar la cabeza. Con el rostro serio se fijó en el portero, como si le hubiera interrumpido en algo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. No tardó ni medio segundo en reconocer a la mujer de sus peores pesadillas.

-Se… ¿señora Andrew? – dijo incrédula, como si todos los males se le hubieran unido en un solo día.

-¿Cómo estás Margarita? – Candy sonrió con genuina amabilidad.

Aunque no pudo evitar por un segundo sentirse una intrusa.

-Bi...bien, gracias.

-¿Albert está muy ocupado? Quiero darle una sorpresa… - dijo Candy tratando de quitarse esa odiosa sensación. Albert le había demostrado cuanto la amaba y se suponía que todas sus dudas se había disipado.

Margarita se sintió confundida por un segundo, entonces recordó: que ella solía llamarlo así en Nueva York…una punzada de celos le apremió con fuerza al darse cuenta que ella jamás podría llamarlo así…

Hizo tripas corazón antes de contestar.

-No tan ocupado, como para no recibirla, señora. Le diré que usted está aquí – dijo tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

-Espera – pidió Candy levantando la mano - ¿No interrumpo nada? – preguntó con preocupación.

-En este momento está reunido con unas personas.

-Mejor espera a que termine y… ¿y luego puedo entrar sin que me anuncies? – pidió con cierto temor – Quiero ver qué cara pone cuando me vea… - le confesó con complicidad.

-Claro… - Margarita asintió sin evitar que su gesto le conmoviera - Por favor tome asiento – le indicó el sofá que estaba lo más lejos posible de ella, pero de donde podía mirarse la transitadas calles.

-Gracias – le hizo un guiño mientras se encaminaba hasta donde le había indicado junto con Dorothy.

El portero se retiró haciendo una leve reverencia.

Margarita la miró sentarse con nerviosismo. Y con tristeza descubrió que ella tenía el mismo tono bronceado de piel que él… ¿A dónde habrían ido? …¿Qué harían en aquel lugar? Agitó la cabeza y se enfocó en sus problemas…

Pero hacerlo, fue para peor…lo estaba perdiendo todo…sus ojos se cruzaron y por un loco instante pensó en pedirle ayuda…a la única persona a la que no debería recurrir ni muerta…

Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando Archie entró por la puerta como si buscara a alguien. Sonrió ampliamente al comprobar que los rumores habían sido ciertos.

-¡Candy! – se acercó.

-¡Archie! – saludó Candy con emoción.

Desde que sus padres habían vuelto, Archie ya no vivía en la mansión Andrew.

-No quise creer cuando me dijeron que la mismísima señora Andrew estaba en la empresa – dijo divertido

-Jajajaja – rió Candy comprobando que no había estado equivocada con respecto a la recepcionista – Si que corren rápido los rumores aquí.

-Jajajaja, como en el hospital – le guiñó un ojo

-Cierto, jajajaja.

Archie notó que Candy lucía diferente, había algo en sus ojos que los hacía más brillantes.

-¿Y dónde fue que se perdieron? – preguntó Archie curioso

-Jajajaja fuimos a un lugar llamado Yellow-lake, que es DI-VI-NO – contestó Candy emocionada.

-¿Y dónde queda? No he escuchado nada de ese lugar…

-Es una propiedad que tiene Albert en medio de las montañas.

-Con razón, nunca había escuchado.

Candy quiso decirle a Archie que cuando se casara con Annie debería llevarla a aquel lugar, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos encajarían con aquel hermoso lugar. Ellos eran demasiado sofisticados…sonrió feliz al darse cuenta que Albert y ella eran muy parecidos.

Margarita, con disimulo, prestaba atención a la conversación de ellos. Aunque se le desgarrara el alma quería saber dónde habían estado… Levantó sus ojos y se topó con la mirada de Candy, parecía tan enamorada, tan feliz…todo lo contrario a como se sentía ella…tan triste…tan devastada…

-Archie…es mi impresión o ¿Margarita parece que ha llorado? – le preguntó Candy bajando la voz, al darse cuenta de la mirada triste de Margarita.

Archie dio una mirada hacia el escritorio de la implicada quien le esquivó la mirada fingiendo buscar algo en su escritorio.

-La pobre no ha parado de llorar toda la mañana – le confesó Archie con pena, bajando también la voz.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Candy con preocupación.

-Porque Albert la saca de Presidencia.

-¿Qué? – a Candy se le detuvo el corazón, mientras se sentía al filo de la culpa.

-La envía a la nueva sucursal – le dijo entre murmullos –Margarita está devastada….pero ya ves que cuando Albert toma una decisión no hay poder humano que lo haga cambiar de opinión.

Candy tuvo un amargo presentimiento y sabía con certeza que ella tenía gran parte de culpa.

-Margarita me pidió que hablara con él… - le contó Archie, recordando que Margarita había entrado a su oficina hecha un mar de lágrimas para rogarle mejor dicho para implorarle que hablara con su tío…

-¿Y hablaste?

-Si…pero, no quiere saber nada. Dice que ya la decisión está tomada.

-¿Y George? ¿Tal vez él pueda hacer algo?

-Al parecer, él ya sabía de este cambio desde hace tiempo. Dijo que no podía hacer nada y que ya tienen a la persona que la reemplazará.

Candy se mordió los labios…estaba más que segura que este cambio era por su culpa. La conciencia le carcomía.

-Yo hablaré con Albert… - dijo decidida

Archie abrió los ojos con asombro…había estado a punto de sugerirle exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Harías eso? – preguntó esperanzado

-Claro que sí.

Archie estaba seguro que si a alguien escucharía Albert sería precisamente a Candy.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y salieron un par de personas.

-Dorothy, espérame aquí. – le pidió Candy

-Si señora.

-Deséame suerte Archie – le pidió mientras se giraba.

-¡Suerte!

Candy se encaminó hacia el escritorio de Margarita, le quería decir que no se preocupara…que ella trataría de arreglar lo que había hecho pero no pudo…se sentía demasiado culpable.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Si, señora, sólo golpee la puerta y luego entra.

-Gracias Margarita.

-De nada.

Candy aspiró hondamente antes de golpear la puerta.

Archie se encaminó hasta el escritorio de Margarita y en cuanto la puerta se cerró se acercó con complicidad.

-Candy abogará por ti, Margarita

-¿Qué?

-Candy tiene un gran corazón y cuando se enteró de tu cambio dijo que ella hablaría por ti. Si alguien puede hacerle cambiar de opinión, es Candy – le dijo seguridad.

Margarita miró a Archie sin saber que decir. Ella también estaba segura de eso…pero de repente supo que lo mejor era salir de allí…no podía quedarse, no estaría bien y mucho menos ahora que conocía la nobleza del corazón de la señora Andrew. Respiró hondo y sonrió. Si ella lograba persuadirlo, le agradecería con toda el alma pero no aceptaría quedarse…era lo mejor.

Candy abrió la puerta luego de golpear con sutileza, tal como Margarita le había indicado. Ante sus ojos apareció la oficina más elegante y bonita que había visto en su vida, ni siquiera la oficina del director del hospital se asemejaba a esta. La decoración en madera le daba un aire solemne a toda la estancia, digna no sólo del presidente de la empresa, sino del presidente de la nación.

En cuanto entró, se dio cuenta que el aire tenía impregnado su aroma. Aroma que ella misma llevaba impregnado en su piel. Su chaqueta estaba colgada en un perchero cerca de la puerta y la luz se filtraba tenuemente a través de las blancas cortinas abiertas levemente. Tras el enorme escritorio encontró que Albert estaba concentrado firmando unos papeles, sin percatarse de su presencia.

-¿Pasa algo Margarita? - preguntó Albert sin levantar la vista.

Candy sintió un apretón extraño, la voz de Albert era grave como siempre, pero tenía un toque de indiferencia bien marcado. Un tono tan impersonal que le heló sangre…y por un segundo, se sintió devastada.

-Ho…hola – saludó Candy vacilante. Era como si hubiera entrado a la oficina de un extraño.

El corazón de Albert se detuvo en seco en cuanto escuchó aquel timbre de voz. Detuvo el bolígrafo en medio rasgo, mientras levantaba los ojos pensando que había enloquecido.

Fijó sus ojos incrédulos en la sutil silueta que conocía tan bien y que estaba parada en la puerta vacilante.

-¿Candy? – se levantó como resorte.

-Hola – repitió Candy sintiendo que se le subían los colores al rostro al notar el cambio drástico en su entonación.

En un par de zancadas Albert estuvo sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Abrazándola como si la viera después de mucho tiempo.

-¡Esto sí, que es una linda sorpresa!

-¿No te interrumpo? – preguntó Candy abrazada a él, comprobando que todo el día no había hecho nada más que extrañarlo.

-Jamás, princesa. – aspiró con profundidad sus cabellos sintiendo que su aroma le devolvía a la vida. La besó suavemente sin apuros y luego la condujo al enorme sofá - ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó mientras le acomodaba un riso rebelde detrás de la oreja.

-Si. He andado por todo lado – le comentó con emoción sin saber por dónde comenzar.

Albert la miraba atento, cada palabra que ella le decía era un bálsamo para su alma.

-Como vi…que casi era la hora del almuerzo, le pedí a Ricardo que me trajera, para ver si regresábamos juntos a la casa.

Albert miró la hora en su reloj.

-Tengo una reunión dentro de diez minutos. No creo que me demore mucho. ¿Puedes esperarme y nos vamos?

-Seguro – dijo emocionada, sabiendo que él se iría con ella.

-¿Fuiste al hospital? – preguntó interesado, queriendo saber que había hecho en cada segundo.

-Si…y deberías haber visto cómo me recibieron.

-¿Cómo?

-Como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra…jajaja…si hasta café me sirvieron jajajaja

-Jajajaja – Albert la imaginó con sus enormes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

-Eso quiere decir que estoy hablando con la flamante enfermera del hospital Santa Juana - afirmó

-Bueno…en realidad…no

-¿No?

-Verás… - Candy empezó a jugar con sus dedos y con los de él –… Es que antes de salir de la casa…la tía abuela, quiero decir la tía Elroy – se corrigió recordando la severa corrección de la anciana.

Albert sonrió

-…La tía Elroy dijo que quería hablar conmigo…

Candy le empezó a contar a Albert su conversación con la tía mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él…

"…Candy había estado lista para salir de la casa, pero cuando fue a despedirse de la tía. Ella le pidió unos segundos.

-¿Candice, podríamos hablar un par de minutos antes de que salgas?

-Claro tía abuela.

-Ya te dije que no me digas tía abuela, soy tu tía simplemente – le corrigió con severidad.

-Es que es la costumbre – sonrió apenada

-Más vale que te vayas acostumbrando a llamarme tía. – le aclaró con voz rígida.

-Si tía. No volverá a suceder.

La tía le hizo una señal para que se sentara.

La anciana respiró hondo tratando de recordar todo lo que había practicado…

-¿Me imagino que estabas por salir al hospital? – preguntó sin rodeos la anciana.

-Si.

-¿Entonces, presumo que es para volver a ocupar tu puesto de enfermera? - sondeó

-Si – oh, oh, si la tía quería hablar sobre su puesto de enfermera debía prepararse para lo peor.

La anciana respiró hondo antes de continuar. Armándose de valor.

-Ser enfermera es una noble profesión… – empezó diciendo, mientras a la pecosa se le habrían los ojos con incredulidad - …Y al mismo tiempo muy sacrificada ¿verdad?

-Bueno…si…un poco…- contestó confundida porque era la primera vez que la tía decía que ser enfermera era "¿NOBLE?"

Se llevó disimuladamente la mano al oído para comprobar que nada estaba obstruyendo su audición.

-Dejar tu hogar, a tu esposo, para ir a cuidar pacientes enfermos – continuó la anciana - Y sobre todo hacer turnos en la noche, creo que es un gran sacrificio – dijo la anciana secamente

-¿Así que era por eso que estaba preocupada? Pensó Candy con alivio…

-Ya hablamos de eso con Albert, porque él tampoco quiere que haga turnos en la noche…y la verdad yo tampoco… - admitió mientras se sonrojaba - Entonces quiero ver si hay alguna posibilidad que me permitan trabajar sin hacer turnos…Albert me dijo que él mismo podría ir a hablar con el Director…pero le dije que me dejara intentar a mi primero…

-Mjj – gruñó la tía pensando que por allí podía hacer desistir a esta inquieta muchacha…pero tenía que idear otra cosa…

Tenía que recurrir a su plan B.

-Me parece bien, esa sensatez de parte de ustedes… - dijo con serenidad - Aunque no creo que sea necesario que William vaya a interceder por ti en el hospital, basta que digas que eres su esposa y verás cómo se te abren todas las puertas.

Candy la miró incrédula.

-Y también debes decirle al director que no siempre podrás ir a trabajar…creo que William deberá hacer una enorme donación de dinero para que te concedan ausentarte con frecuencia – dijo llevándose la mano al mentón como si estuviera meditando

-¿Por qué? – preguntó confusa Candy sin saber porque iba a faltar con frecuencia…

-Pues, ya sabes que William viaja con frecuencia…y pensé que irían juntos… - le recordó – A no ser, claro, que tu prefieras quedarte trabajando en el hospital y que William viaje solo… – sondeó

La miró complacida, al ver cómo el rostro de la rubia se contraía con preocupación. Y no estaba equivocada, en eso no había pensado…

-¿Y cómo harás para ir con William a Londres? Porque si mal no me equivoco el viaje es dentro de poco…- sonrió para sus adentros al ver que sus palabras estaban dando en el clavo - William deberá dar otra buena donación para que se te permita viajar un par de meses a Londres….

Candy se mordió los labios, no quería que Albert estuviera desperdiciando su dinero… y tampoco quería que Albert viajara solo… ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Bueno….creo que debería esperar a que regresáramos de Londres para…para empezar a trabajar…

-Es una buena opción…

Ambas se miraron…

-Mira Candice, a mi no me gusta andar con rodeos y te diré lo que pienso…- la miró severa -…Si tu regresas a trabajar como enfermera quieras o no descuidarás a William…

-No, no lo haré – le cortó decidida

-Mira hija…

Era la primera vez que la tía la llamaba así y Candy sintió que se le nublaba la vista con emoción… y sólo por ese calificativo decidió escucharla con el corazón…

-…No hay duda que William te ama – continuó la anciana – Pero el amor hay que cuidarlo, no digo que te conviertas en su sombra, pero, si puedo aconsejarte que mientras él quiera llevarte a sus viajes de negocios vayas con él…que lo acompañes siempre que puedas. Si trabajas de enfermera…William ni si quiera vendrá a la casa a almorzar…porque tú – le señaló – No estarás aquí para comer con él….Pero si tú estás aquí, él vendrá dejándolo todo, claro, habrá veces que le será imposible…pero la mayoría de veces él vendrá…y lo hará por ti…No quiero que les pase lo que les pasa a la mayoría de parejas, que cada quien hace su vida por separado…para no irme muy lejos, sólo mira a Sara y a su esposo…él se pasa largas temporadas lejos de su familia…

Candy abrió los ojos, pese a todo, la tía tenía razón…él siempre estaba fuera…al igual que el papá de Annie…los negocios lo mantenía alejado de su casa y ella no quería que fuera así con Albert…

-Yo… - dijo con confusión en sus ojos – Sólo quería ocupar mi tiempo libre en algo productivo…quería hacer algo más…

-Pero lo puedes hacer. – dijo la tía con convicción –…Haciendo obras de caridad…por ejemplo…

-Mmmm no lo sé…

-Podrías hacer como hace Annie…que va de voluntaria al hospital…es una buena opción - sugirió

-… - Candy agitó su cabeza con cierta negativa, eso no le convencía mucho que digamos

-Aquí en Chicago hay un orfanato, y seguramente necesitan una enfermera, un médico... Allí no tienen dinero para pagar el sueldo de nadie y tú no necesitas que te paguen…más bien podrías brindar tu ayuda…

-¿Usted cree tía? – a Candy se le abrieron los ojos con ilusión

-Claro, e incluso podrías conseguir que algún médico del hospital vaya periódicamente para revisar a los niños…

-Si, es cierto… ¿E incluso podríamos ir juntas, tía? – sugirió Candy con ilusión

-Eh…bueno…ya lo veremos…después…primero tú debes ver como esta todo… - dijo algo incómoda

-Tiene razón. Gracias tía… – Candy la abrazó con emoción y sin querer la tía correspondió a este abrazo.

…"

Candy suspiró con fuerza cuando terminó de contarle todo a Albert.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó…así que fui a conocer el Orfanato y la tía tenía razón, allí no tienen una enfermera…ni médico, ni nada…- le contó con desolación – Fui al hospital para ver si podía conseguir algún médico que quisiera ir de voluntario, pero el Director me dijo que ellos no podían darse el lujo de pagar a un médico para que fuera al Orfanato…pero que si conseguía quien pagara su sueldo podría ayudarme a conseguir alguien que fuera para allá…

-Yo pagaré su sueldo.

-¿En serio?

-Claro Candy.

-Gracias Albert

Candy lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Y qué piensas sobre lo que la tía me dijo?

-Mira Candy, la tía Elroy es una persona que a veces le gusta imponer su voluntad, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea una persona sabia…y pienso que tiene razón.

-Yo también pensé en eso…

El golpeteo en la puerta les llamó la atención.

-¿Desean que les traiga algo? – preguntó Margarita algo desubicada al encontrarlos sentados en el sofá muy juntos, había supuesto que los encontraría en el escritorio, uno frente al otro…

-¿Quieres algo? – le preguntó Albert a Candy con ternura

-No gracias Margarita.

Margarita cerró la puerta y confirmó que lo mejor era alejarse de él…aunque perdiera su corazón en el intento…su amor era completamente imposible. Y verlo con su esposa era lo peor que le podía pasar en la vida…a más de no verle, claro…Había llegado la hora de decirle adiós…Sabía que de aquí en adelante sus horas, sus días, su vida entera sería desolada…Aspiró con desgano por la vida que jamás tendría, mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas que habían logrado escapar por las comisuras de los ojos.

Cuando Margarita cerró la puerta, Candy recordó que tenía que hablar con Albert.

-¿Es cierto que cambiarás a Margarita? – preguntó Candy

Albert la miró algo desubicado.

-Archie me dijo, que la mandas a otro lugar – le comentó, para que no pensara que Margarita había recurrido a ella.

-Si – contestó Albert con una mirada indescifrable.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó – Tu me dijiste que Margarita era muy eficiente en su trabajo.

-Así es – corroboró Albert

-¿Entonces porque la cambias? – preguntó con angustia.

Albert se inclinó un poco, sin entenderla. Si mal no recordaba, ella le había reclamado diciendo que él no hacía nada por evitar esa atracción que Margarita sentía…si hasta Margara le había dicho…y ahora parecía que estaba ¿abogando por ella?

-Bueno…- no terminó de contestar porque ella lo interrumpió

-Lo estás haciendo por todas las tonterías que dije. ¿Verdad? No es justo. Ella no merece quedarse sin su puesto sólo porque yo soy una tonta…Por favor Albert no la cambies… - suplicó.

Albert la miró…Candy siempre era así…abogando por el más débil.

-Princesa – Albert la miró con ternura – No la estoy despidiendo – le confirmó – Más bien le estoy dando a Margarita una gran oportunidad. Ella es muy buena trabajadora y se merece un ascenso. Además necesita el dinero para ayudar a mantener a su familia, siendo mi secretaria no puedo estarle aumentando el sueldo, pero con este cambio ella podrá ganar el doble de lo que ahora gana.

Candy lo miró con angustia, sabía que todo era su culpa. Ella y sus tontos celos.

-Pero Archie me dijo, que había estado llorando, si fuera algo bueno, ¿por qué iba a estar llorando? – le preguntó desolada

Era lo mismo que Albert se preguntaba. Sus lágrimas sólo habían confirmado que era más que necesario su cambio.

-Por favor, Albert, no la cambies, hazlo por mí – le rogó.

Albert la miró, haría cualquier cosa por ella…

-Candy – le miró directo a los ojos – Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero esto "no lo hare" – le dijo sin dudar.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó con desolación

-Porque no es justo…

-¿Para quién? Para Margarita – se contestó ella misma – No lo creo….

Albert supo que tenía que hablar muy claro. Candy quería tapar el sol con un dedo…

-Tarde o temprano Margarita iba a salir de presidencia…- le aseguró - No quiero a nadie trabajando para mí con falsas expectativas.

-Pero…

-Candy…no hay peros que valgan …

-Es que si no te hubiera dicho todo lo que te dije…esa noche…Margarita aún seguiría trabajando para ti. – admitió con culpa

Albert sonrió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No tienes porque sentirte culpable, Candy. Soy yo, el que está tomando los correctivos necesarios.

-Pero…

-Sólo hay una mujer en mi vida, y esa eres tú – tomó su rostro para besarla con ternura.

Candy recordó que mientras discutían ella le había reclamado que no le daba su lugar y ahora él le estaba demostrando que siempre le había dado su lugar…

-Es…que…- cómo podía refutar frente a eso

-Mira, Candy, Margarita ira como Supervisora de Personal en la nueva agencia que acabamos de inaugurar, es un cargo que por primera vez lo va a ocupar una mujer en la empresa y estoy seguro que lo hará muy bien… Es un cambio que le ayudará en todos los sentidos.

-Entiendo – sonrió tristemente

Albert le tomó el rostro con las dos manos para acercarse a su rostro.

-Confía en mí – le pidió

-… - Candy respondió positivamente con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos entregándose al beso que de seguro estaba por venir.

Otro golpeteo en la puerta los obligó a separarse.

Disculpe señor, acaba de llegar el señor Leagan para la reunión.

-Gracias Margarita, dame unos minutos.

-Sí, señor. – contestó mientras se retiraba con el corazón más que roto…

-Te esperaré afuera…- aseguró Candy mientras se levantaba.

-No me demoraré

Candy quería salir de la oficina con buenas noticias para Margarita…pero lo que sentía en su interior le dejo asustada….jamás se había sentido tan segura, ni tan amada en su vida…

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Capítulo re-editado, re-masterizado y recarcado.

Con este capítulo termino la remasterización y ahora si vienen los nuevos capítulos. Estas lista para leer la continuación? si es así, déjame un review.


	24. Chapter 24

**IN FRAGANTI**

Por: Tita Calderón

**CAPITULO XXIV**

La puerta de cristal ligeramente abierta dejó que una ráfaga repentina de viento agitara las cortinas y también sus cabellos; los acomodó un poco con la mano y luego la volvió a posar en el libro que sostenía. Antes no era muy asidua a la lectura pero últimamente disfrutaba leyendo, era una manera de estar junto a Albert mientras él terminaba de revisar documentos y correspondencia antes de dormir.

A veces solían acostarse tarde, pero siempre se acostaban juntos. Al principio él intentaba convencerla de no trasnocharse junto con él, pero a los pocos minutos claudicaba, nada podía hacer para meterla a la cama sin él, algo que por cierto disfrutaba de sobremanera.

Se reclinó un poco en el respaldo del cómodo sillón, sólo para comprobar que no importaba como se sentara, siempre era placentero estar allí.

A la distancia pudo ver vastas extensiones de horizonte verde fundiéndose con el firmamento. Sólo Lakewood le podría regalar esta visión tranquila de la naturaleza.

Habían tenido que viajar a Lakewood para arreglar ciertos asuntos pendientes, no eran urgentes y George podía haberse encargado tranquilamente, pero había sido el pretexto perfecto para escaparse un fin de semana de Chicago.

Candy había subido a la antesala de la terraza para leer, mientras Albert se reunía con algunos trabajadores. Estando allí, descubrió que le gustaba éste lugar más que cualquier otro, tal vez porque fue aquí, en este preciso lugar que descubrió la verdadera identidad del tío abuelo.

Sonrió con ternura recordando aquel día, lo nerviosa que estaba antes de llegar y lo sorprendida que quedó cuando al fin descubrió su identidad. Lo había imaginado como un viejito bonachón, pero nunca imaginó que el famoso tío abuelo sería tan endiabladamente guapo y joven.

Y ahora era suyo, sólo suyo, completamente suyo. El corazón se le ensanchó en el pecho con orgullo desmedido.

Su sonrisa siguió expandiéndosele en el rostro al caer en cuenta que se había casado con el mismísimo tío abuelo, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho se le hubiera reído en la cara hasta morir.

-¿Candy?

El sonido de aquella voz hizo que el corazón se le parara en seco, para luego continuar con latidos rápidos y atronadores, aun no se acostumbraba a la ternura que desprendía su voz cuando pronunciaba su nombre.

Se quedó muy quieta al percatarse que él no podía verle, sentada como estaba, mirando hacia el enorme ventanal y escondida tras el sillón.

-¿Estás aquí? - insistió Albert al no recibir ninguna respuesta, la había estado buscando por toda la casa, por suerte, una de las sirvientas le dijo que le pareció ver a la señora dirigirse hacia la terraza.

El sillón le daba las espaldas y parecía no haber nadie sentado allí.

-¿Acaso, es todo lo que tienes que decirme? - preguntó Candy sin girarse, disfrutando enormemente este intercambio de papeles.

Si mal no recordaba, estas fueron las mismas palabras que él utilizo aquel día antes de descubrir su identidad.

Candy se había quedado paralizada al escuchar aquella voz que le resultaba tan añoradamente conocida y familiar que se quedó sin pensamientos durante unos cuantos segundos, para luego quedarse sin aire en los pulmones al descubrir su identidad.

El tío abuelo era Albert, "su Albert". Bueno, en ese tiempo no era tan suyo, pero igual, fue todo un impacto verlo levantarse y mostrarse ante ella con tanta tranquilidad mientras ella estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

Albert sonrió mientras se encaminaba hacia ella. Recordaba muy bien "esas" palabras, él las había utilizado antes de darle la cara como el tío abuelo William.

Candy asomó la cabeza por un lado del respaldo para verlo venir hacia ella. Sus pasos eran insonoros al pisar sobre la tupida alfombra.

Albert se inclinó para besarla con ternura. Sus grandes manos tomaron su rostro y su boca se apoderó suavemente de la de ella.

Era incómodo besarla en esa posición así que optó por arrodillarse, este movimiento, los obligó a separarse unos instantes.

-¿Terminaste de hablar con los trabajadores? - preguntó Candy en cuanto su cerebro empezó a funcionar nuevamente.

-Si. Querían agradecernos por las nuevas monturas para los caballos que les dimos.

-Que bueno que les gustó.

Ambos miraron el libro que Candy sostenía en la mano.

-Me gusta leer a Alejandro Dumas - le aseguró Candy mientras ponía el libro a un lado.

-Muy buen escritor.

-¿Lo has leído?

-Casi todos sus libros.

Una brisa fuerte empujó a la puerta de cristal que se encontraba levemente abierta, obligándola a abrirse por completo. Albert se giró sobre sus rodillas para que la brisa le diera en la cara, luego de un momento se sentó en la alfombra y usó de respaldo las piernas de Candy, ahora que la había encontrado podía relajarse.

-Este es un buen lugar para leer, es el más tranquilo de toda la casa…- le comentó mientras apoya la cabeza en los piernas de Candy.

-Sí, es muy tranquilo - corroboró Candy - Pero lo que más me gusta de este lugar - hizo un leve suspiro - …Es imaginar, ¿en qué estarías pensando aquella vez cuando descubrí al fin que eras el tío abuelo?

Albert sonrió, al recordar aquel día…

-¿Sabías que venía? – le preguntó Candy.

-No – y que suerte que no se había enterado que Candy venía en camino porque no hubiera sabido que hacer. A lo mejor y se volvía nuevamente un vagabundo.

-Entonces, ¿te tomé totalmente desprevenido? – la voz de Candy dejaba ver que esto le resultaba divertido.

-Por supuesto – Albert meditó si contarle que le había dado algo muy cercano a un paro cardiaco cuando escuchó su voz.

-¿Me sentiste llegar?

-No. En realidad me sorprendiste - le confesó mientras recordaba aquel preciso instante…

"…Había estado pensando precisamente en ella, es más, últimamente siempre estaba pensando en ella. Candy ocupaba la primera plana de todos sus pensamientos. Se decía que estaba preocupado por su bienestar, pero ahora que lo veía en perspectiva, confirmaba que era otro sentimiento el que lo empujaba a no parar de pensar en ella, un sentimiento que en ese tiempo estaba bien oculto y camuflado.

Se había tensado como si alguien lo apuntara con un revolver cuando ella le había llamado: _Tío William_, era este el motivo por el cual no sabía cómo revelarle su identidad…no quería su agradecimiento, quería seguir siendo simplemente _Albert_ para ella…"

Candy empezó a jugar con su cabello y esto lo trajo al presente.

-No esperabas que me presentara, tan de repente. ¿Verdad?

-No, la verdad no - contestó Albert - Se suponía que nadie debía saber que estaba aquí. Y cuando me llamaste; "Tío William", me sentí muy incómodo...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quería que me vieras de ese modo, Candy. Quería seguir siendo simplemente "Albert" para ti. Y cuando empezaste a agradecerme…fue…fue incluso más incómodo…Pero lo peor era que me trataras de "usted", era como si se hubiera abierto un abismo entre los dos…

-Pero es que yo te debía tanto, mejor dicho: te debo tanto…- se corrigió al darse cuenta que ahora le debía más que antes…porque ahora él le daba su amor.

Albert agitó la cabeza negándolo todo.

-No lo niegues, sabes que es verdad. - reconfirmó Candy con vehemencia.

Candy buscó sus labios desde su altura para callar sus protestas con un beso que los hizo flotar a ambos.

-Acabo de ir a la luna - dijo él cuando ella paró de besarlo, olvidando los últimos 2 minutos de conversación.

Candy sonrió pagada de sí misma, adoraba ver como sus ojos se enturbiaban cuando lo besaba de esa manera…

-Y yo contigo – confirmó Candy.

-Jajajaja - ambos rieron mientras se miraban.

-Sabes… - empezó diciendo Candy -…aun no entiendo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías recuperado la memoria?

Albert levantó la cabeza de las piernas de Candy y enfocó la mirada en el fondo de la terraza.

Él, sabía muy bien que tendría que partir cuando recuperara la memoria y cuando la recuperó, se dio cuenta que aún no estaba preparado para marcharse.

Cada día pensaba: "sólo un poco más..." y mientras se reunía con George a escondidas siempre tenía un pretexto para dilatar su estadía con ella.

¡Por todos los cielos!. Es que era tan fácil vivir con ella.

-Cuando recuperé la memoria, ¿sabes a quiéen fue la primera persona que encontré en mis recuerdos? - preguntó Albert.

-No. ¿A quién? – preguntó con curiosidad y porque no admitirlo, con celos.

-A ti - contestó como si fuera obvia la respuesta - Fueron tus ojos, fue tu rostro…los lugares que nos encontramos, desde el primero hasta el último…tú fuiste la primera en llenar mis memorias perdidas…

El corazón de Candy se estremeció de puro amor, mientras sus infundados celos volvían a disiparse. Definitivamente era hora de empezar a buscar ayuda profesional, no podía ser que sintiera celos basándose en expectativas.

-Siempre supe que cuando recuperara la memoria, debería macharme, pero cuando llegó el momento, no podía hacerlo…no quería hacerlo…no sabía cómo hacerlo. Por eso no te lo dije…- la voz de Albert se había vuelto casi un susurro.

-Pero…pero - balbuceó Candy tras comprender que él no había querido separarse de ella. El corazón le estalló en el pecho.

-Nuestra convivencia era de enfermera y paciente - continuó Albert al entender las dudas de Candy filtrase en su titubeo -…al menos eso era lo que debería haber sido, pero luego me di cuenta que no era "esa" la relación que teníamos…era mucho más…

Candy también miraba al frente, tampoco para ella era ese tipo de relación, siempre fue un poco más. Entonces recordó lo que sintió al despertarse sola en el departamento, tapada por una manta que él le había puesto y con tan solo una carta de despedida, y que por cierto aún conservaba.

-Me sentí muy sola cuando encontré tu carta - le confesó.

-No eras la única – aceptó Albert – Yo me marché sintiéndome más solo que nunca…no sabes lo que me costó dejarte…- admitió Albert casi en un susurro.

Recordó que al pisar la calle sintió un doloroso impulso por regresar a ella, por seguir como estaban. Y sin querer, miró hacia la ventana, esperando inútilmente verla por última vez…

¡Oh por Dios!, como había dolido pensar que no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a verla. Caminó, mejor dicho, deambuló por las calles sintiéndose perdido, desolado, desvalido, cortado por la mitad; en resumidas cuentas: simplemente vacío.

-Pudiste haberme despertado - le reclamó Candy sutilmente

-Si te miraba a los ojos, no hubiera podido marcharme…no sabes lo difícil que fue saber que me estabas buscando…y no poder hacer nada para acercarme. – el dolor de aquel tiempo lo golpeó nuevamente por unos instantes y se volvió a sentir desolado.

-¿Lo supiste? - lo miró sorprendida, aunque él no podía verla por la posición en la que estaban.

-Si, George trajo un afiche que encontró…con mi rostro. Por cierto dibujas muy bien eh.

-Jajajaja no lo dibujé yo, sino el doctor Martin - reconoció - El que yo dibujé, parecía salido de un comic mal hecho - se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué me buscabas Candy? Nosotros nos habíamos separado otras veces…y nunca me buscaste tanto…

-Es que te extrañaba…necesitaba verte, hablarte, necesitaba escuchar tu voz…me hacías tanta falta…tanta…Eras lo único real que tenía. - la angustia de haberlo perdido la había devastado, aun hoy tenía pesadillas con aquellos días.

Él también la había extrañado tanto, tanto, tanto que todo lo que le rodeaba le recordaba a ella. No importaba cuantas cosas tenía que hacer para su presentación a toda la familia, Candy siempre estaba omnipotente en sus pensamientos y perenne en cada una de sus respiraciones.

Albert se giró lentamente buscando sus labios y ella no lo decepcionó…ambos se fundieron en un beso poderoso, corroborando que sin darse cuenta aquella separación había sido el preludio de su amor.

-Alguien puede venir - murmuró Candy en medio de un risilla nerviosa luego que él la tendiera sobre la alfombra para tener un mejor acceso a sus labios.

-Nadie que quiera seguir trabajando en esta casa nos interrumpirá…- le aseguró con voz ronca.

-Jajaja - Candy rió entre sus labios…y enroscó con familiaridad los brazos en su cuello. Ella también quería ir más allá…

¡Virgencita Santa! cuanto amaba a este hombre.

Este hombre, que había sido su primera ilusión.

Este hombre, que le había salvado no sólo de morir, sino de la soledad.

Este hombre, que le había dado una familia, un apellido, un hogar y que ahora le daba su amor.

-¿De qué te ríes? - le preguntó Albert, al escucharla reír de repente entre sus labios…

-Jajaja - Candy volvió a reír con más ímpetu... - Es…es que jajaja

-¿Candy? - la presionó nuevamente sin evitar sonreír.

-Es que acabo de caer en cuenta…que estoy besando al mismísimo tío abuelo jajajaja

-Jajajajaja - rió con ella - Candy - le advirtió, fingiéndose resentido.

-Es que es así…jajaja

Albert se puso a horcajadas sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas…algo que Candy no podía resistir porque Albert era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-Basta…basta…- le suplicó entre risas. - Tengo algo importante que decirte…

-¿Qué me amas?

-Si, también eso.

Candy lo tomó del cuello y lo trajo hacia ella para besarlo en cuanto él dejó de hacerle cosquillas.

-Feliz "Mesversario" - le dijo Candy separándose un poquito de sus labios - Hoy cumplimos un mes de casados. ¿Lo sabías?- añadió.

-Claro que sí - dijo él con un brillo especial en sus ojos - Feliz "mesversario" mi princesa. Me gusta este término. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? - añadió con un beso.

-Se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en como decírtelo jajaja

Albert sonrió con ternura. La amaba más que a su vida.

-Por cierto, ya que estamos de mesversario, tengo un regalo para ti…- le manifestó Albert mientras se ponía a un lado.

-¿Para mí? ¿En serio? ¡Que lindo!

-Sí, bueno, a decir verdad son algunos regalos…pero vamos a ver el primero. ¿Quieres?

-¡Sí! - contestó con emoción mientras tomaba su mano para levantarse.

Albert le ayudó a acomodarse el vestido y un poco con el pelo también.

Tomados de la mano, Albert la condujo hacia la biblioteca principal.

-Detrás de este cuadro - le indicó un paisaje que estaba a un lado, no era tan grande. - Aquí está la caja fuerte.

Candy miraba con ojos bien abiertos donde Albert le indicaba.

-No sabía que había una caja fuerte aquí. - comentó asombrada.

-Hay una aquí y la otra está en Chicago, ¿recuerdas?

Candy hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

-La clave es: dos a la derecha, tres a la izquierda y cinco a la derecha.

-Me voy a olvidar. - le advirtió Candy mientras miraba con atención como Albert giraba la perilla.

-No te puedes olvidar. Esta clave sólo la sabemos tú y yo…

-Pero, pero…

-¿Candy?

-Está bien, está bien, me la aprenderé…ya pareces la tía Elroy jajaja

-Jajaja - rió con ganas ante la comparación - La voy a cerrar y tú la abres. ¿De acuerdo?

Candy volvió a hacer un asentimiento de cabeza.

Al tercer intento al fin Candy pudo abrir la caja fuerte. Sabía que de aquí en adelante Albert le haría guardar y sacar documentos para que ella se aprendiera la clave de memoria. Así había sido con la caja fuerte de Chicago estos últimos días.

Detrás de esos papeles hay una caja pequeña. - le indicó Albert que estaba parado detrás de Candy mientras ella estaba de puntillas.

-Ya la encontré. - dijo luego de un momento de tantear a ciegas con la mano.

Candy sacó la caja y la abrió, allí había una llave un poco rara.

-¿Qué abre? - preguntó al mirarla detenidamente en su mano.

-Tu regalo.

-¿Qué es?

-Ya lo vas a ver…

Albert la llevó a la habitación principal, que era la de ellos, luego de cerrar la caja fuerte y dejar todo como si nada hubiera pasado.

A un lado de la cómoda, Albert abrió una puerta que no parecía puerta, allí en la parte derecha del fondo había una especie de cerradura. Albert le pidió la llave y le indicó como debía colocarla, luego de dar un par de vueltas se abrió un cajón. Albert sacó una caja de madera que abrió con la misma llave.

-Esto es tuyo - le dijo Albert mientras le daba la caja.

La caja pesaba más de la cuenta. Así que Albert le ayudó a ponerla sobre la cama.

Al abrirla, los ojos de Candy se desorbitaron, había una colección de brillantes joyas. La caja tenía varios niveles de estanterías: una para los brazaletes, otra para los collares, otra para los aretes y otra para los anillos.

-Esto…esto…es demasiado - balbuceó Candy atónita por el brillo dorado de las joyas.

-Son las joyas de la familia Andrew. Y ahora son tuyas - le aseguró Albert sin dudar.

-Pe…pero…

-Pruébate los anillos, algunos eran de Pauna, y otros de mi madre…pero no hay problema si no te quedan, mandaremos al joyero de la familia para que los deje a tu medida.

-Pe…pero…no podría.

-Claro que si, ahora son tuyos. - aseguró Albert mientras tomaba un anillo y le ponía en el dedo tembloroso de Candy.

-Parece, que los de Pauna te quedan bien…pruébate éste…era de mi madre…

-Es…es…que…- seguía balbuceando.

-Mmm, estos tendrán que achicarlos un poco…

-No…no podría…eran de tu mamá, Albert…significan mucho para ti…

-Candy - le dijo Albert mientras la miraba profundamente. - Eres mi mujer y ahora todo esto te pertenece.

-Es que es demasiado…

-Eres mi esposa, la señora Andrew. – le recordó con infinita ternura. – Puedes hacer con ellas lo que quieras, incluso regalarlas – le sugirió con sutileza.

-No, no – se apuró asegurando Candy – Yo no podría desprenderme de algo que significa tanto para ti.

-Tú significas todo para mí, el resto es secundario – le aseguró Albert mirándola con profundidad.

Los ojos de Candy dejaron escapar gruesas lágrimas por los costados. Albert secó sus mejillas con una tierna caricia.

-No sé ni como agradecerte… - dijo entre sollozos, mirándolo borrosamente

-¿Con un beso? - le propuso.

-Con muchos.

Y así lo hizo, por cada joya le fue dando un beso pero al poco rato se rindió y le dio un beso largo, lento, enamorado…

No es que las cosas materiales significaran mucho para ella, era el valor sentimental de estas joyas y el gesto de Albert al dárselas, lo que le conmovía de sobre manera.

Candy con dedos tímidos hurgó un poco entre las joyas, todas eran hermosas, imposible decidirse por alguna…entonces encontró una pulsera delgada como si fuera un denario.

-Es hermosa - exclamó al tenerla entre sus dedos. El oro brillaba titilante en las pequeñas esferas que se unían las unas a las otras casi imperceptiblemente.

-Deja que te la ponga…

Albert le colocó la pulsera con delicadeza sobre la muñeca derecha.

Candy estiró y movió la mano haciendo lucir la pulsera, entonces recordó que ella también tenía algo para él.

Yo también tengo un regalo para ti - le confesó Candy sopesando que su regalo no era ni la milésima parte de lo que Albert le acababa de dar.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es? - preguntó Albert ansioso.

Candy presurosa fue a buscar un paquete que había traído desde Chicago cuidadosamente envuelto. Antes de darle, tomó una bocanada de aire y con manos temblorosas se lo entregó.

Albert totalmente conmovido lo abrió. No importaba lo que hubiera dentro, sabía que fuera lo que fuera le gustaría.

-Ya sabes mi manía por comprarnos cosas a juego…y…pensé que dos chalecos a juego nos quedarían bien - se mordió un labio.

Albert sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba los chalecos de cuero que había en el interior de la caja. Los observó detenidamente por un momento. En el bolsillo de la derecha tenían labrado una C y en el otro una A.

Su corazón latía a mil, cada detalle que Candy le daba a su vida era único, invaluable, imborrable.

-El que tiene la "C" es tuyo, y el de la "A" es el mío. Tal vez no fue tan buena idea intercambiar las iniciales – dudó al ver que Albert no decía nada.

-Me gusta así – confesó Albert con una sonrisa emocionada.

Albert se probó el suyo, mientras Candy hacía lo mismo.

-Me gusta – confirmó Albert complacido mirándose el chaleco. – Es más, me gusta cómo nos queda. – su sonrisa se amplió, mientras Candy respiraba aliviada.

Se acercó, se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y la besó con infinito amor.

-Gracias…- la miraba con tanto amor que Candy sintió que la sangre se le diluía en las venas…

-¿En serio te gustó?

-Me encantó. Me gusta estar a juego contigo. – confesó juguetón.

El estar a juego con ella siempre fue divertido, ella había compadro varias cosas a juego cuando vivieron juntos y pese que al principio lo tomó desprevenido, este pequeño gesto le hizo sentirse parte de algo, parte de ella…él que ni memoria tenía, le hacía sentirse seguro, querido, cuidado…

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a lucir nuestros chalecos y nos vamos de picnic? - le propuso Albert

-¡Si! Pero primero guardemos, esto - dijo Candy refiriéndose a la caja de joyas.

Albert tomó la caja y la guardó.

-Esto nos lleva a otra sorpresa - le dijo mientras salían de la habitación.

-¿Otra sorpresa? - preguntó abochornada - No, por favor…mira que con las joyas ya es más que suficiente por el resto de mi vida…no quiero nada mas...- casi suplicó.

Le avergonzaba mucho recibir regalos tan valiosos que ella nunca podría retribuir en modo alguno.

-Jajaja, esta sorpresa te va a gustar más que las joyas, estoy seguro. – predijo Albert.

-Pero…pero…

-Nada de peros…- le dijo con voz suave mientras bajaban las gradas.

En ese momento se cruzaron con el mayordomo.

-¿Robert, ya está listo lo que te pedí? - le preguntó Albert al mayordomo

-Sí, señor. - contestó solemne mientras le extendía una cesta de comida.

-Gracias.

El mayordomo sonrió encantado al verlos salir tomados de la mano, hacían una linda pareja sobre todo ahora que lucían chalecos a juego, hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza, porque nunca imaginó verlos a juego, eso no era muy común en aquella época.

Albert la condujo cerca de la orilla del río y luego caminaron siguiendo el cauce hasta llegar a una parte frondosa del bosque, se adentraron con cuidado mientras Albert iba viendo los árboles con detenimiento como si buscara algo.

-¿Qué buscas? – le preguntó Candy en voz baja porque veía a Albert muy concentrado.

-Ya lo verás – le contestó en un susurro.

Caminó un par de metros más y luego se detuvo.

-Aquí es – le indició con una sonrisa pero conservando el mismo tono bajo de voz. – Espera y verás.

Dejó la cesta a un lado, soltó la mano de Candy e hizo un silbido algo raro un par de veces.

Candy estaba muy quieta cuando escuchó que de la rama más alta bajaba algo… ¡era Puppet¡

-¡Puppet! – gritó Candy emocionada de volver a ver a la mofeta.

Abrió los brazos para recibirla con caricias cariñosas.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver – le dijo a la mofeta como si ella la entendiera mientras le rascaba la cabeza. – ¿Estás bien?

-Muy bien – contestó Albert por la mofeta – Mira de quien cuida ahora.

Albert tenía en las manos una mofeta pequeñita, muy parecida a Puppet.

¡-Oh, por Dios, Puppet eres mamá! – dijo emocionada acercándose a Albert para ver a la mofeta pequeñita.

Le acarició la cabecita con mucho cuidado mientras la mofeta hacía pequeños ruidos de satisfacción.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?

Puppet me trajo hasta aquí luego de hablar con los trabajadores para enseñarme a su cría.

-Que linda es ¿verdad?

-Si…

Candy estiró las manos y Albert con mucho cuidado le puso la cría de Puppet, parecía de peluche por lo pequeñita que era.

-Tenías razón.

Albert levantó los ojos para mirarla sin saber a qué se refería.

-Esta sorpresa me encantó.

-Lo sabia – dijo él.

Albert la miró detenidamente, la amaba cada día más…con ella se sentía completo. No le hacía falta nada más, bueno, tal vez si le hacía falta algo…algo en lo que nunca se había detenido a pensar seriamente. Algo que sólo se podía desear con la mujer que amaba: tener un hijo con ella…

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Me disculpo enormemente por esta demora sin medida, pero con la partida de mi papá también se fue algo de mí con él…

Con esta entrega empiezo a reivindicarme por mi desmedida demora. Claro si es que quieren seguir leyendo.

Nada más necesito de un review, no es cierto, necesito cientos de reviews para tomar viada.

Su opinión es muy importante para mí y me gustaría saberla por medio de un review.


	25. Chapter 25

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XXV**

El romántico fin de semana en Lakewood duró muy poco, el lunes a primera hora, Candy y Albert volvieron a su rutina normal en Chicago, aunque más enamorados que de costumbre.

Mientras Albert trabajaba en la presidencia de las Empresas Andrew, Candy se dedicaba a prestar sus servicios de enfermera en uno de los orfanatos más pobres de la ciudad.

Con la ayuda de Albert consiguieron que un médico visitara semanalmente a los niños e hicieron varias mejoras en las instalaciones.

Y pese a toda la buena voluntad de Albert, necesitaban más donaciones y sobre todo: voluntarios para cuidar a los niños.

Candy y Annie se unieron en una campaña para reclutar más señoras y señoritas de sociedad que quisieran aportar con su granito de arena, por lo que Candy tuvo que sacudirse el complejo de inferioridad y presentarse como la Señora Andrew, en toda la extensión de la palabra, para conseguir adeptas a la causa.

Las voluntarias fueron llegando poco a poco, primero tuvo que dar ejemplo la mismísima Elroy Andrew, que pese a que no le gustaban mucho los niños decidió ayudarles con la organización del voluntariado, seguida por Emma Cornwell (mamá de Archie) que sin duda sabía cómo conseguir fondos del Estado; también la señora Britter colaboró con la causa, asistiendo dos días a la semana para cuidar a los niños de cuna. De ahí en adelante, todas aquellas que se creían de la crema innata de la sociedad de Chicago se fueron adhiriendo aunque fuera sólo para guardar las apariencias.

Tal como fue el caso de Sara y Elisa Leagan que hicieron una pequeñísima, por no decir "ínfima" donación comparada con su encumbrada posición social, todo por no quedarse fuera del tema de moda de su círculo social y ser tildadas de "tacañas", que sí que lo eran.

Si hasta Margarita llegó al orfanato llevando ropa usada de sus hermanos menores un miércoles por la tarde.

-¿Margarita? – Candy estaba asombrada al ver a Margarita en el orfanato.

-¿Señora Andrew? – la sorpresa de Margarita fue aún mayor que la de Candy.

El corazón se le aceleró tanto que parecía una locomotora, sonrió con genuina alegría, porque sabía que si había alguien cercano al Señor Andrew, era precisamente la mujer que tenía al frente.

Era como estar un poco cerca de él. Y tal vez por ésta tonta sensación tuvo incluso ganas de abrazarla. Pero solamente se limitó a hacer un educado asentimiento de cabeza.

-Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, Margarita. ¿Viniste por lo del voluntariado?

-¿Voluntariado? – preguntó totalmente desubicada.

-Estamos reclutando voluntarias para ayudar a cuidar por unas horas a los niños. Por ejemplo: una tarde puedes venir a leerles un cuento – le comentó Candy con entusiasmo.

-Eh…tendría que acomodarlo con mi horario de trabajo – dudó Margarita.

-Cierto – Candy cayó en cuenta que Margarita trabaja y muy felizmente ya no con su marido - ¿Y cómo te va en tu nuevo puesto? – preguntó con interés, esperaba que estuviera mejor que cuando trabajaba directamente con Albert.

-Bien, gracias – contestó Margarita ocultando la falta asfixiante que le hacía no ver al guapísimo presidente de la Empresa.

Margarita había ido por un par de ocasiones al edificio principal con la esperanza de verlo, aunque fuera de lejos, pero para su mala suerte no lo había vuelto a ver ni de reojo.

Pero no por esto su amor había disminuido un solo gramo, más bien había aumentado, igual que sus fantasías, donde generalmente él la buscaba desesperado para decirle que la amaba.

Luego de entregar la ropa que había ido a dejar, Margarita salió y vio afuera el auto con el sello de la familia Andrew parado, esperando seguramente a la señora.

Suspiró hondo después de saludar educadamente al chofer, mientras la nostalgia la golpeaba por fuera y por dentro sintiendo el anhelo de lo que nunca podría tener.

Candy inclinó la cabeza con un poco de culpabilidad al verla alejarse, pero debía admitir, que desde que Margarita ya no trabajaba cerca de Albert se sentía un poco tonta por sus mal infundados celos.

Miró al auto que acaba de llegar y supo que era de volver a casa.

Candy tuvo que aprender a repartir su tiempo entre el orfanato y su hogar, y vaya, que aprender a dirigir su hogar era mucho más complicado que ir al orfanato, pues tenía que tomar varias decisiones y dirigir a todo un ejército de empleados que acataban sus órdenes sin rechistar, por lo que tenía que ser muy mesurada a la hora de pedir cualquier cosa, por más ínfima que fuera.

La tía Elroy solía darle algunas sutiles sugerencias, pero la última palabra, la decidía Candy.

Y válganle todos los santos, ser la señora de la casa no era nada fácil, sobre todo cuando decidió organizar su primera cena con invitados para celebrar que Archie había aprobado el último examen de su carrera.

Ese día no fue para nada al orfanato, porque a más de decidir que flores pondría en la mesa y la mantelería, tuvo que escoger junto con la cocinera la comida que servirían y los bocaditos que ofrecerían. Y como la tía Elroy estaba un poco resentida no la ayudó para nada.

Candy suspiró con satisfacción al ver desde el umbral de la puerta la enorme mesa del comedor lista para recibir a sus invitados esta noche.

Desde la mañana sintió retorcijones nerviosos en el estómago sabiendo que era íntegramente la anfitriona de la casa y esto, tenía que admitirlo, le ponía un poco los pelos de punta.

Fue a la cocina y por el salón principal revisando junto con Peter, el mayordomo, que todo estuviera a punto.

Al menos, lo que le tranquilizaba era que sólo asistiría la familia más cercana, incluida Annie.

Mientras probaba uno de los bocaditos para que se le pasaran los nervios recordó todas las objeciones que la tía Elroy puso por invitar a Annie.

- ¿No se supone que es una cena familiar? – objetó la tía Elroy.

- Annie es prácticamente de la familia, tía. – contrarrestó Candy.

-Ni siquiera es la novia oficial de Archivald, es más, yo ni siquiera sabía que tenían una relación – Candy puso los ojos en blanco al ver como la tía lo negaba en su cara – Si no fuera porque tú me lo dijiste, ni siquiera lo hubiera sospechado.

Candy respiró varias veces antes de contestar con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio no lo sabía, tía?

-No, no lo sabía – aseguró tan erguida como siempre – Y tampoco quería saberlo. – le aclaró altiva.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gusta para nada esas relaciones que nacen así de la nada. – hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

Candy simuló una sonrisa. ¿Y cómo se supone que nacen las relaciones entre las personas?

En fin, por eso era bueno ser la señora de la casa, podía invitar y des-invitar a quien quisiera. Como hizo con los Leagans y era por eso el resentimiento de la tía.

-¿No entiendo por qué te niegas a invitar a Sara y su familia? - reclamó Elroy sin saber cómo obligarla a invitarlos – Ellos, si son de la familia. – le recalcó con énfasis.

-Pero son muy lejanos – refutó Candy – Además ya todo está organizado para los siete que somos. – al ver que ponía los ojos en blanco, Candy continuó – Uno Archie – levantó el dedo meñique – mas sus padres - levantó dos dedos más – con Annie cuatro - levantó otro dedo – con usted cinco y Albert y yo siete.

La anciana volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

-No hay espacio para cuatro más. – insistió Candy por si acaso, no quería tener a los Leagans sentados en su mesa y mucho menos en su primera cena.

-Claro que hay espacio – miró con ironía de hito a hito la enorme mesa.

-Espacio si hay – reconoció Candy - pero no los contemplé en mis planes. – no se dejaría convencer.

Además que contaba con todo el respaldo de Albert. La tía abuela levantó la barbilla con desaire y salió pisando fuerte sin mirarla. Dio un par de vueltas y tuvo una idea aprovechando que William acababa de llegar.

-Hijo, ¿no entiendo porque Candice no quiere invitar a Sara? – le interceptó en cuanto William cruzó la puerta.

Albert se quedó un momento estático procesado el reclamo de su tía. Cuando entendió a lo que se refería, aspiró lentamente armándose de paciencia.

-Porque creo…que es una cena íntima y familiar - contestó sin darle ninguna importancia al asunto, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero ellos son de la familia – insistió con ahínco.

-Si Candy no los considera tan cercanos entonces no hay porque contradecirla – levantó los hombros con una sonrisa.

-Pero si ella no los considera cercanos, tu si deberías hacerlo, es más, tú deberías invitarlos. – le sugirió.

-No lo creo tía – dijo Albert levantando los hombros – ¿Por cierto donde está Candy?

-Aquí estoy – contestó Candy con una sonrisa y apurando el paso para ir a recibirlo. - ¿Cómo te fue? – le dijo mientras se alzaba de puntillas para besarlo.

-Muy bien, princesa – contestó abrazándola con firmeza y dándole un par de vueltas en media estancia.

Elroy se limitó nuevamente a poner los ojos en blanco y se dio media vuelta, dándose por vencida. Cuando estos dos se unían, tenía que pedir al cielo que la amparara.

Pero pese a su malestar por no tener a sus invitados favoritos en casa, empezó poco a poco a relajarse, sobre todo cuando Archivald empezó a contar sus divertidas anécdotas en la universidad. El ambiente se volvió más acogedor y familiar.

Debía admitir, aunque a regañadientes, que tener a Sara y su familia en la mesa, habría impedido esta camaradería entre todos.

Si hasta bailaron, ella que muy rara vez bailaba y peor todavía sin pareja, pero tuvo que acceder cuando Candice y Emma le tomaron de las manos y la pusieron a bailar junto con todos.

Al principio se había sentido un poco incómoda pero luego de un par de pasos se sintió más cómoda porque nadie bailaba con una pareja específica sino entre todos.

Así le gustaba ver a su familia, unida y feliz.

-Iré a dejar a Annie a su casa – dijo Archie cerca de las once de la noche.

Annie se despidió de todos, pero cuando se iba despedir de Candy, esta le susurró al oído.

-No te olvides de robarle un beso a Archie antes de que te deje en tu casa.

-Oh Candy, yo no podría… – contestó Annie con todos los colores en el rostro.

-Claro que si – le guiñó un ojo.

Annie salió de la casa de los Andrew con el mismo tono que un faro rojo. No podía creer lo que Candy le había sugerido…aunque si lo pensaba mejor, era una gran idea. El problema era, que no sabía cómo le haría para robarle un beso a su elegante novio…

-¿Qué le dijiste a Annie? - le preguntó Albert mientras le abrazaba sobre los hombros y miraban como los dos coches se alejaban, uno llevando a los padres de Archie y el otro con Annie y Archie.

Candy se rió por lo bajo antes de contestar.

-Le sugerí a Annie que le robara un beso a Archie.

-Jajajaja – estalló en risas Albert – Pobre Archie…seguro hoy no va a poder dormir jajajaja

-Si, jajajaja – rió Candy con él – Espero que Annie se arriesgue. – dudó Candy, conocía muy bien la timidez de Annie.

-Estoy seguro que si, por la forma como lo miraba mientras se iban.

-Jajajaja

-¿De qué tanto se ríen? – preguntó Elroy en cuanto ellos entraron.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que contestarle.

-Mejor no me lo digan… - hizo un gesto con la mano – no quiero saberlo… - insistió.

-Jajajaja

-Que tengan una buena noche – se despidió sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

-Usted también, tía.

Tenía que admitir, que desde que estos dos se casaron en la casa sobraban las risas y las miradas cómplices. Suspiró un poco, incluso ella se sentía un poco enamorada de la vida…

Subieron abrazados las escalinatas lentamente. Qué bien se sentía ir juntos a la cama.

-Todo te quedó muy bien, eres una gran anfitriona – le lisonjeó Albert antes de abrir la puerta de su enorme alcoba.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si princesa, te quedó perfecto. – sus ojos la miraron con ternura.

-Me alivia saberlo.

-Jajajaja

Candy encendió la luz mientras Albert cerraba la puerta.

-La noche está un poco fría, parece que va a llover – comentó Candy mirando tras las cortinas.

-Si, el aire se sentía un poco húmedo afuera.

-Si.

Candy cerró las cortinas y fue hacia la cama.

-Deja que te ayude - Albert se acercó a su espalda y empezó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones. Ahora esta era su función, Dorothy nunca entraba para ayudarla a cambiarse porque Albert lo había hecho su costumbre

Cuando terminó acarició su espalda y la llenó de besos…Candy cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por el cosquilleo relajante que le producían aquellos labios expertos sobre su piel…

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando un golpeteo seco y continuo los despertó de repente.

-¿Quién será? – preguntó Candy con algo de preocupación mientras trataba de despertarse totalmente.

-No lo sé – contestó Albert mientras se ponía una bata encima, sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama porque Candy usaba su camisa como pijama.

-¡Señor Andrew! – se escuchó el llamado insistente del mayordomo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya te escuché Peter – le respondió Albert.

Albert abrió la puerta con cierta preocupación.

-Disculpe que lo moleste a esta hora, señor – Peter también estaba en bata de dormir y con un gorro blanco sobre la negra cabellera - Pero abajo esta un hombre que insiste en hablar con usted – obvió que lo había amenazado con que perdería su puesto sino lo despertaba -…Le dije que no eran horas adecuadas…pero él insiste que es "urgente" – recalcó - Asegura que es una emergencia. Esta es su tarjeta.

Albert tomó con cuidado la tarjeta de la mano del mayordomo. Apenas la vio supo de quien se trataba. Miró directamente a Peter, agradecido por haberlo despertado.

-¿Está solo? –preguntó con cautela.

-Creo que sí señor…al menos está parado "solo" en la puerta, aunque afuera hay un auto esperándolo.

-Dile que me espere unos minutos, enseguida bajo.

-Enseguida señor.

Candy estaba sentada en la cama atenta a la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es el investigador – le participó sin rodeos - …al parecer está solo… - añadió con un cierto halo de decepción.

-¿Crees que traiga noticias de Stear?

-Eso es lo que voy a bajar a averiguar. Espérame aquí.

Se calzó unas zapatillas de noche y salió tras Peter.

-Pero… - vaciló Candy.

-Enseguida vuelvo – le dijo desde la puerta.

Candy se quedó de un hilo sin saber cómo mantener la calma. Se asomó a la ventana para ver algo, pero desde allí no se veía nada, tan solo el camino desierto de entrada a la mansión. Aunque vio a algunos de los guardias alejarse. Seguramente vinieron escoltando al investigador hasta la entrada. Entonces se percató que había un coche tan negro como la noche parado frente a la entrada principal.

Se sentó en la cama, tratando de conservar la calma…pero era imposible, buscó entre las cosas de Albert un pijama y se puso el pantalón, dobló las bastas varias veces para que no se notara lo grande que le quedaba, se ajustó el cinturón y salió algo vacilante mientras agudizaba los oídos. Escuchó voces en la parte inferior, caminó lentamente, tratando de entender lo que decían…

Al llegar al inicio de las gradas pudo ver toda la planta baja con luz, bajó las gradas con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-¿Y él, está bien? – escuchó preguntar a Albert.

Candy apresuró su bajada, el ruido de su llegada interrumpió la contestación del hombre.

Albert la miró y estiró su mano en un gesto para que se acercara.

-Mi esposa. – le presentó a Candy mientras ella se colocaba a su lado

-Buenas noches señora Andrew, le pido mil disculpas por venir a esta hora tan inapropiada.

-No se preocupe.

-El detective Merino, nos ha traído noticias de Stear…

-¿Él está vivo? – suplicó Candy en su pregunta

-Al parecer…si…bueno eso creo…no estoy seguro…tendrían que confirmarlo ustedes…

-¿Dónde está?

-Bueno…él…lo traje conmigo…está afuera, en el coche…

-¿¡Qué!? – dijeron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo. – estaban a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco en dúo.

-¿Por qué no lo hace pasar? – preguntó Albert un poco irritado.

-Es que hay un pequeño inconveniente…

-¿Cuál?

-Al parecer – se detuvo un poco antes de continuar - Perdió la memoria…es por eso que tengo mis dudas…no recuerda nada, ni si quiera como se llama.

Albert y Candy intercambiaron una mirada angustiada, ellos sabían cómo era perder la memoria y también como tratarla.

Candy miró con angustia hacia la puerta.

-Hágalo entrar. Si es Stear nosotros lo comprobaremos. ¿Verdad Albert?

-… - Albert se limitó a hacer un firme asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Si claro...es sólo…que…bueno…el recibió un impacto de bala en el rostro y bueno…es sólo para que estén preparados…

-Entiendo… - dijo Albert.

-Un disparo en el rostro…- balbuceó Candy aterrada y sufrida mientras apretaba la mano de Albert.

-Es un poco desconfiado…me costó mucho trabajo traerlo…por suerte la enfermera que lo cuidaba me ayudó a convencerlo, pero tuve que traerla a ella también.

Albert hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Ella me pidió a cambio que le ayudara a encontrar a alguien que también está buscando desde hace tiempo.

-No hay problema la ayudaremos – afirmó Albert de inmediato.

-Eso pensé – dijo algo incómodo el investigador – iré por ellos – hizo un asentimiento antes de salir.

Candy volvió a apretar fuerte la mano de Albert sin despegar la vista de la entrada.

-¿Crees que sea Stear? – preguntó Candy con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente.

-Espero que sí.

-¿Se están demorando un poco no crees?

-Recuerda que el detective dijo que es un poco desconfiado y se rehusaba venir – le recordó Albert

-Cierto…

-¿Crees que tenga el rostro desfigurado?

En ese momento el pequeño detective entró con un hombre alto y delgado que cojeaba levemente, aunque no era tan alto como Albert, tal vez un par de centímetros menos, llevaba un abrigo descolorido y un sombrero avejentado que no dejaba ver su rostro, a su lado entró una mujer no tan alta y menuda, cubierta con una capa de pies a cabeza que lo sujetaba del brazo.

-Él es el señor Andrew, es el hombre del que le hablé…es su tío que lo ha estado buscando todo este tiempo…

El joven continuaba cabizbajo sin dejarse ver el rostro. Albert dio un paso soltando la mano de Candy pero poniéndose en una postura protectora.

-¿Stear? – preguntó Albert con suavidad.

Silencio.

Sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones de todos.

-¿Stear? ¿Eres tú? – se aventuró Candy dando un paso adelante y poniéndose a la par de Albert.

El joven levantó lentamente la mirada, tan lento que pareció que pasaron años…esa voz le era de repente familiar…

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Candy sintió que se iba a desmayar...sólo una vez había visto a Stear sin lentes y recordaba muy bien el color de sus ojos…y después de tanto tiempo lo volvía a ver….era él…no cabía duda…aunque no podía verlo con claridad

-¡Stear! – afirmó Albert entre aliviado, asombrado y un poco incrédulo.

El aludido movió la cabeza sin saber cómo reaccionar, pasando sus ojos en los dos rostros y deteniéndose sobre todo en los ojos verdes de ella que se le hacían tan familiares…

-Soy yo, Candy… - dijo como si fuera una súplica…se lo veía tan perdido. Ella ya había pasado antes por esto y aun así se sentía desolada.

Entonces el joven se quitó el sombrero. Una melena castaña y opaca le cayó hasta los hombros, con una mano se quitó un poco el pelo del rostro para mirarla mejor.

Albert y Candy tragaron seco…su rostro familiar se rebeló ante ellos…el pelo largo y maltratado lo hacía lucir diferente y también la cicatriz que marcaba su cara desde la sien hasta el pómulo izquierdo, estaba delgado, tan delgado que parecía un esqueleto andante.

Sus ojos ya no eran joviales como antes pero indiscutiblemente era ¡Stear!

-¡Eres tú! – confirmó Candy con los ojos anegados en lágrimas - ¡Eres tú! – repitió feliz mientras se lanzaba para abrazarlo con toda la fuerza de la dicha del reencuentro.

Stear se quedó de una sola pieza…nadie lo había abrazado con tanto cariño en todo este tiempo…se había sentido tan solo, tan perdido y en ese preciso instante la recordó…

-Candy…eres tú…Candy – repitió para sí mismo.

Elroy había escuchado inusuales ruidos en la planta baja, esperó un momento antes de llamar a la mucama.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa allí abajo?

-Un hombre vino buscando al señor Andrew hace unos minutos señora, parece que era algo urgente.

-Pero estas no son horas de venir por cosas urgentes – aseguró malhumorada. - ¿Y ya le avisaron?

-Si señora, él ya está hablando con ese señor. Y también la señora Candy. – le comunicó.

-¿Candice también bajó? - esto le preocupó – Será mejor que yo también baje.

Se puso una bata y salió directo a la planta baja.

Las voces en la planta baja eran varias, por lo que supuso que había más gente.

-Estas no son horas para que haya tanto alboroto en una casa de familia – dijo con su inusual tono seco de voz. Si William no podía poner un límite, ella sí.

Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al ver a Candice en los brazos de otro hombre en presencia de William.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Entonces el hombre que sostenía a Candy en los brazos levantó la mirada…

Ella conocía esos ojos…ella conocía ese rostro, tal vez no tan delgado…pero ella lo conocía…

Su corazón empezó a detenerse hasta que su cerebro buscara entre los miles de rostros en su memoria a quien pertenecía ese en especial.

¡Alistear!

¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Era Alistear!

-¿Alistear? Pero estabas muerto – balbuceó sintiendo que todo se le nublaba unos segundos.

Albert fue más rápido y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Se desvaneció un par de segundos, pero enseguida reaccionó.

Alistear no decía nada, ni si quiera la había saludado.

-Es Stear, tía – le confirmó William.

-¡Alistear!

Ella no era una mujer dada a las lágrimas pero esta vez no pudo detenerlas…sus ojos se inundaron de felicidad.

Se soltó de los brazos de Albert y se encaminó hacia él. Pero Alistear retrocedió un paso, ocultándose tras Candice.

-¿No la recuerdas? - preguntó Candy al ver como Stear daba un paso hacia atrás – Es la tia Elroy, la tía abuela – se corrigió al recordar que él solía decirle así.

Stear no pronunció palabra alguna, sólo negó con la cabeza.

-¿No me recuerdas? – se detuvo como si le hubieran dado un piedrazo.

-Stear perdió la memoria, tía – le informó William tomándola por los hombros – Parece que sólo recuerda a Candy. – Albert ocultó muy bien el tono de tristeza en su voz.

-¡Dios Santo! – se llevó las manos a la cara – Pero está vivo – sollozó - ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraron?

-El detective Merino lo encontró - le indicó al hombre bajito que estaba parado cerca de la mujer que no había visto hasta ese momento. El hombre hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza. - Lo contraté para que tratara de encontrarlo porque supe que había varios soldados en los campos de concentración que los daban por muertos.

-¿Campo de Concentración? - la cara de la anciana palideció.

-En realidad, el señor Cornwell no estaba en ningún campo de concentración – se apuró a aclarar el detective – Lo encontré en un hospital psiquiátrico cerca de Viena.

-Oh – todos estaban impactados por la noticia.

-No sabían si era un soldado, a que bando pertenecía, nada, por eso siguió con vida, porque cuando lo encontraron alguien había robado su uniforme y sus credenciales.

-Virgen Santa, que gente – acotó Elroy horrorizada.

-Pero fue una fortuna, porque si hubieran sabido que era un soldado de la resistencia probablemente no estaría aquí.

-¡Santo Cielo!.

Todos escuchaban con atención la narración del detective sobre el hallazgo de Stear.

-¿Y cómo dio con Stear? - preguntó Candy

-Estaba saliendo del hospital donde tenían a los heridos de guerra, sin ninguna pista, cuando una de las enfermeras me alcanzó para sugerirme que fuera al hospital psiquiátrico. Fue allí que encontré a la señorita Dutti – indicó a la mujer que estaba cerca del umbral de la puerta principal y que seguía oculta bajo la capucha oscura – Cuando le indiqué la foto que tenia del joven Cornwell, me dijo que le parecía conocido y me llevó hasta él.

El apellido Dutti se filtró por el cerebro de Albert a una velocidad de vértigo.

Él, conocía ese apellido…tal vez era sólo una coincidencia. Respiró lentamente esperando que sólo fuera una simple casualidad.

-Permítanme presentarles a la señorita Jana Dutti.

En ese instante, la mujer se quitó la capucha de la cabeza y unos cuantos risos rubios-cenizos y opacos le cayeron sobre los hombros.

Albert la miró un instante resistiéndose a la realidad, pero era inútil evadir lo obvio. Él sabía quién era ella, lo sabía demasiado bien.

Apretó la mandíbula al confirmar que una parte del pasado se materializaba en el presente.

Sus ojos se encontraron en la distancia, los unos cargados de anhelo y los otros de incomodidad.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Bien chicas, Stear regresó, me debatí algún tiempo en regresarlo o no a la vida…y a la final dije sí, porque uno de mis traumas fue la muerte injustificada de Stear, él merecía un final distinto.

Si han leído con atención toda la historia deben saber ya, quién es Jana…sino la recuerdan les invito a que lean el capítulo 13…ya vieron porque les sugería que leyeran todo nuevamente jajajaja

Como saben sus reviews son mi paga por cada capítulo y mi mayor motivación para traerles rapidito otro capítulo.

Les dije que este capítulo era un poco agitado...y para el que sigue mejor les recomiendo tener un poco de valium a la mano jajaja.


	26. Chapter 26

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XXVI**

Una calina de recuerdos le inundó la mente en cuanto lo miró, en cuanto lo reconoció.

No se cayó, simplemente porque se quedó de piedra.

Ahí estaba él, Albert, el hombre que durante todo este tiempo había ocupado todos sus pensamientos y su corazón.

Por un momento dudó que fuera el hombre de sus recuerdos…porque aquel tenía el pelo oscuro, larga melena, tez más bronceada y sus hermosos ojos azules casi siempre estaban ocultos por gafas oscuras.

Pero sus rasgos eran los mismos, reconocería donde fuera la suave curvatura de su nariz, el sutil corte del mentón y la ligera altivez de sus pómulos.

Escondida tras su negra capucha, Jana buscó sus ojos, jamás había vuelto a ver unos ojos como esos: azules como el cielo, brillantes y transparentes como un zafiro recién pulido.

Si, era él. El corazón se le paró en seco en cuanto lo confirmó para sus adentros.

Estaba muchísimo más guapo de lo que recordaba, su memoria no le había hecho ninguna justicia.

Aquel corte de pelo combinado con el oro que ahora desprendía de su cabello le hacía verse diferente, más varonil, más elegante, más apuesto, muchísimo más guapo de lo que recordaba y ella recordaba muy bien lo que era perderse en el azul de su mirada, en la suavidad de sus caricias, en la pasión de sus besos.

El tiempo había sido extremadamente benevolente con aquel hombre al que se había propuesto buscar y acababa de encontrar.

Nuevamente dudó al recordar que el hombre de sus recuerdos apenas llevaba una mochila como única posesión material y el hombre que tenía al frente definitivamente era un hombre poderoso y acaudalado, no sólo por la mansión en la que vivía sino por el sutil aire de autoridad que lo rodeaba.

Tal vez era sólo alguien que se le parecía demasiado, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, el hombre de sus recuerdos siempre le pareció alguien demasiado culto y preparado como para ir por el mundo sin algo más que una mochila.

Y fue entonces que escuchó el tono de su voz, una voz que había extrañado tanto que sus oídos perdieron el hilo de cualquier conversación extasiados con el sutil acento que nunca creyó volver a escuchar.

Fue tan sólo una palabra la que pronunció:

-¿Stear?

Pero fue suficiente para confirmar sin lugar a dudas que aquel hombre era el que había venido buscando.

Él aun no la había visto porque sus ojos estaban fijos en Henry, bueno ahora ya sabía que no se llamaba Henry, sino Stear, el joven que ella había cuidado con esmero desde que llegó al hospital psiquiátrico sin recuerdos, sin pasado, ni presente, ni futuro. Pero jamás imaginó que convencerlo y acompañarlo para que encontrara a su familia le permitiría encontrar al único hombre que ella había amado y que buscaba desesperadamente en cada rostro que encontraba en la calle, en cada enfermo que curaba, en cada voz que escuchaba.

Y ahora comprendía porque tenía ese apego poco común por este soldado desmemoriado y tremendamente temeroso, simplemente algo le recordaba a Albert y su cercanía le hacía sentirse incompresiblemente cerca de él…

Lo había extrañado tanto en todo este tiempo, que su vida misma no tenía sentido desde su despedida y por eso salió en su búsqueda poco tiempo después de su partida.

En cuanto se despojara de la capucha él la vería, seguramente la reconocería de un parpadeo o tal vez no. Debía admitir que ya no era la misma mujer de ese tiempo, la guerra y su ausencia la habían marcado.

Se preparó mentalmente para esa mirada de sorpresa, aguardando con calma a que alguien notara su presencia, mientras respiraba profundo y trataba de tomar nota de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero todos estaban totalmente concentrados en Stear.

Paciencia, ya llegaría su turno.

Cuando llegó el momento de quitarse la capucha las manos le temblaron ligeramente, pero nadie lo notó.

En cuanto su rostro quedó al descubierto sus ojos se fijaron con anhelo en Albert esperando con ansiedad su reacción.

Se le congeló el alma al ver la indolencia en su mirada, ni un atisbo de emoción después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

Por un momento incluso dudó que la hubiera reconocido porque no encontró ninguna reacción en su rostro que le confirmara lo contrario. Fue sólo una palabra la que le corroboró que la había reconocido.

-Jana – Albert hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza con apenas un gesto de cortesía tirándole por las comisuras de la boca.

Ella quiso pronunciar su nombre a manera de saludo o al menos esbozar una sonrisa, pero la cara se le había congelado; por suerte, la señora mayor tomó la palabra.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de Alistear, señorita Dutti.

Hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza aceptando el agradecimiento y antes de encontrar su voz, Albert volvió a hablar.

-Detective Merino, me gustaría conversar con usted unos minutos.

-Claro señor Andrew.

-Por favor acompáñeme a la biblioteca – le pidió al detective – Amor, será mejor que instales a todos - le sugirió a Candy con su habitual tono suave de voz y mirándola profundamente unos instantes.

Candy sonrió e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Amor"

Sólo la llamaba así, cuando estaban solos, pero ahora lo había hecho delante de todos y esto le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Stear la miró incomprensiblemente confundido.

-¿Amor? – repitió Stear perdido, tratando de recordar infructuosamente en su memoria a Candy comprometida, pero lo único que recordaba era su dulce rostro.

-Si, Albert y yo nos casamos – confirmó Candy, con una enorme sonrisa que develaba lo enamorada que estaba.

Cualquier esperanza que hubiera flotado en el ambiente quedó destrozada de un solo tajo.

¡Albert se había casado!

Jana no lloró, sólo porque sintió que todo dentro de ella se secaba, incluso la sangre.

¿Albert casado? ¿Casado?

Pero si él ni si quiera creía en el matrimonio; no es que se le hubiera dicho así de claro, pero ella siempre sintió su renuencia al matrimonio…

¿Por qué se había casado?

Entonces cayó en cuenta que seguramente su indiferencia se debía a su estado civil. Obviamente, no quería que su esposa sospechara que entre ellos hubo un romance. Esa confirmación fue como si le cortaran por dentro con un bisturí oxidado.

Albert guió con paso sereno al detective y antes de girar en la última esquina que le permitía ver la sala fijó nuevamente la mirada con profundidad en Candy.

Tenía que protegerla de su pasado.

Un pasado que por un momento sintió que le pesaba como si fuera un mástil de hierro macizo sobre los hombros.

Un atardecer naranja y caluroso en la infinita sabana de África se abrió paso en su mente como el resplandor de un relámpago en la oscura noche. Casi había olvidado aquellos días, tal vez porque fueron efímeros comparados con sus actuales memorias que estaban bordados con los hilos dorados y poderosos del amor.

Nada tenían que ver los sentimientos de aquel entonces con los que ahora le desbordaban; nada, absolutamente nada. Aquellos fueron fruto de la soledad y duraron algo más que un suspiro. Los de ahora, por el contrario, estaban arraigados a su alma como hierro fundido y se habían enraizado no sólo en su corazón sino en cada una de sus células, haciéndolos perennes.

Candy le sonrió en la distancia y él correspondió al instante; el amor que sentía por ella corría como un torrente por sus venas.

¿Pero todo este amor, sería suficiente para protegerla de su pasado?

Esperaba que sí, porque era lo único que le daba una razón a su existencia.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y le dio paso al detective. Sus preguntas eran precisas y puntales, y un par de ellas tenían que ver con Jana.

Candy le pidió a Peter que prepara las habitaciones mientras la tía abuela sugería que pasaran a la sala.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo? – preguntó Elroy con lágrimas en los ojos y con mucha dulzura, luego de ofrecerles que se sentaran.

Stear no contestó, sólo la miró con renuencia, algo que lastimó a la anciana.

Candy notó la incomodidad de Stear para hablar, así que optó por entablar conversación con la enfermera, que por cierto no recordaba cómo se llamaba, es más, ni siquiera había prestado atención a su nombre. Había estado más pendiente de Stear que de nada y por eso ni si quiera había notado como Albert se dirigía a ella por su nombre.

-¿Hace tiempo que cuidas de Stear? – le preguntó a Jana.

-No mucho, tal vez unos cinco meses, desde que llegó a mi unidad – contestó Jana sin muchas ganas de hablar.

La mujer parecía distraída e inmensamente triste, tendría tal vez unos treinta años, o un poco menos, se le notaba cansada y por un momento sus ojos le parecieron sin vida, opacos, desolados. Seguramente producto de la guerra o tal vez simplemente cansancio.

-¿En qué unidad trabajabas? – volvió a preguntar Candy

-En Rehabilitación - contestó sin mirarla.

-¿Ayudabas a Stear a rehabilitarse? – Candy tenía mil preguntas pero sentía la tensión de Stear a su lado.

Stear miró con horror a Jana, ésta se aclaró un poco la garganta.

-Si, estábamos en eso… - comentó esquiva.

Candy suspiró, era mejor dejar las preguntas para más tarde.

-¿Desean tomar un café o un té? – les preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No gracias.

-Nada, gracias.

Las habitaciones están listas señora – interrumpió el mayordomo dirigiéndose a Candy en ese momento.

-Estoy un poco cansado…- murmuró Stear sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

-Oh claro, deben estar muy cansados por el viaje. Mañana, mejor dicho, más luego podemos continuar con la conversación. – añadió Candy, quería preguntarle tantas cosas a Stear pero lo notaba evasivo y temeroso, lo mejor era darle un descanso.

Ellos hicieron un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Por el momento, te preparamos una habitación de huéspedes porque desde tu partida tu cuarto permaneció cerrado. – le informó Candy con sutileza mientras se encaminaban hacia el ala de huéspedes junto con la tía abuela que estaba mortalmente silenciosa, no quería explicarle que desde que les dijeron que había muerto la tía abuela había cerrado su dormitorio como un tributo a su memoria.

-Esta casa es muy grande. – comentó Stear.

-Y tú la conocías de memoria – añadió Candy – Verás que poco a poco te irás familiarizando con todo.

Stear sonrió agradecido, no recordaba nada, sólo recordaba a Candy y junto a ella se sentía seguro y tranquilo.

-Esta será tu habitación, al menos por hoy.

-Gracias Candy – Stear levantó la mano y le acarició levemente la mejilla.

Candy sonrió, pero algo en su caricia le puso un poquito incómoda, tal vez porque el único que le hacía ese tipo de caricias era Albert.

Dio un paso atrás y sonrió.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo – sugirió Elroy mientras Stear entraba a su habitación.

-Gracias.

Stear se demoró un poco en cerrar la puerta.

-¿Te veré mañana? – le preguntó dudoso sosteniendo la cerradura de la puerta, no quería perder de vista a Candy.

-Claro Stear, mañana nos veremos.

-Bien…

-Descansa.

Stear cerró la puerta mientas Candy y la tía Elroy intercambiaban una larga mirada y el mayordomo conducía a Jana a otra habitación. Candy quiso ir tras Jana, pero se detuvo al ver que esta cerraba la puerta sin darle tiempo a nada.

-¿Sabías que William lo estaba buscando? – preguntó Elroy mientras se alejaban caminando por el ancho pasillo.

-Si, Albert me lo contó hace algún tiempo.

-¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo?

-Porque Albert no quería que se ilusionara en vano, era una remota posibilidad

-Tan remota, que resultó cierta – reclamó la anciana.

-Es un milagro, ¿verdad? - Candy pasó por alto el reclamo.

-Un verdadero milagro – aseguró llevándose la mano al pecho.

Candy la miró con ternura y antes de llegar a su habitación, pidió que les llevaran un poco de té.

-Tenemos que avisarles a todos… - comentó ansiosa la anciana.

-Supongo que Albert se encargará de eso mañana – conjeturó Candy.

-Tienes razón.

-Ahora será mejor que se tomé éste té antes que se enfríe. – sugirió Candy en cuanto una de las empleadas dejó el té que habían pedido.

-La anciana obedeció con calma.

-Está vivo – repetía Elroy con cada sorbo.

-Si – confirmó Candy.

-¿Viste lo delgado que está?

-Seguramente no se alimentaba bien.

-Cojea un poco…- suspiró – Él que era tan sano… - sollozó

-A lo mejor es alguna herida de guerra. – supuso Candy – Lo importante es que está vivo.

-Así es, así es… ¿Viste la cicatriz que tiene en el rostro? – preguntó Elroy luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Si – confirmó Candy – Aunque casi no se le nota.

-Mi muchacho, está vivo…

Candy sonrió al ver la emoción de la tía, nunca la había visto así…siempre le pareció tan seria, tan dueña de sí misma y ahora la veía tan frágil. Ojalá Stear la recordara pronto.

-Ni si quiera me reconoció – sollozó Elroy luego de un momento como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Candy.

-No se sienta mal por eso, tía – se acercó y tomó la mano de la anciana – Irá recordando poco a poco, hay que darle tiempo.

-Tienes razón - suspiró hondo – Lo importante es que está vivo y con nosotros.

-Así es. Ahora será mejor que se acueste, amanecerá dentro de poco. – le sugirió en cuanto la anciana se terminó el té.

-Tú, también ve a descansar y lleva a William contigo. No sé qué tanto habla con ese detective.

-Lo haré. – la tranquilizó.

-Candice – la llamó cuando Candy estaba por cerrar la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Te casaste con el mejor de los Andrew, nunca lo olvides.

-Lo sé.

Sonrió un poco desconcertada ante el inusual comentario de la tía. Tal vez era por el hecho de haber enviado un detective a barrer Europa buscando a Stear.

-Descanse tía.

-Tú también Candice, tú también.

Cerró la puerta y sintió unas palpitaciones raras, algo así como un augurio. Tal vez por las palabras de la tía. Pero algo le decía que dentro de poco todo su temple sería probado. Agitó la cabeza, por lo visto a ella también le estaba afectando la madrugada aceleró un poco el paso y decidió dar un último vistazo a la habitación de Stear. Todo estaba silencioso en aquel corredor.

-¿Señora, necesita algo más?

-Nada, Peter, gracias. Sólo quería asegurarme que Stear estuviera bien.

El mayordomo hizo un asentimiento. Él también estaba feliz de ver al joven Stear vivo, si hasta un par de lágrimas tuvo que limpiarse del rostro cuando lo vio desde la distancia donde estaba.

-Peter, por favor, trata de que la llegada de Stear se mantenga en secreto, al menos hasta que se enteren sus padres.

-No se preocupe señora, yo me encargo del silencio del personal.

-Gracias.

Con cada petición que daba se ganaba poco a poco y sin saberlo el cariño y respeto de los empleados que tenía bajo su techo.

Pensó en pasar por la biblioteca, pero luego lo pensó un poco, era mejor que Albert mantuviera esa reunión a solas con el detective por lo que optó por ir directo a su habitación, quería meditar un poco sobre el regreso de Stear.

¡Era un milagro! ¡Estaba vivo!

Y la había reconocido, precisamente a ella.

No sabía porque, pero esto no la alegraba del todo sino más bien la inquietaba un poco…

Albert entró a la habitación bastante tiempo después.

-¿Todo solucionado? – preguntó Candy con curiosidad en cuanto Albert cruzó la puerta.

-Si princesa, quería que el detective me explicara algunos detalles de cómo encontró a Stear y porque no me envió un telegrama avisándome de su llegada… - Albert se veía un poco tenso.

-¿Y qué te dijo? – preguntó mientras levantaba las sábanas para que Albert se acostara.

Él sonrió ante el gesto, se quitó la bata de dormir y se acostó.

-Me dijo que Stear, le había condicionado para venir, pidiéndole que no enviara ningún telegrama.

-¿Por qué?

-Argumentó, que si no era él a quien esperábamos sería más triste para nosotros al encontrarnos con otra persona.

-Oh – Candy se llevó la mano al pecho, con o sin memoria, Stear siempre sería considerado - ¿Y te dijo algo acerca de su amnesia?

-Según los registros del hospital, lo trasladaron de otro hospital hace algunos meses, luego que se recuperó de unas heridas en casi todo el lado izquierdo. ¿Te fijaste que cojea un poco?

-Si – Candy recordó que cuando subieron las gradas lo hizo muy despacio y con cierta cojera.

-Tiene varias heridas ahí.

-Pobre, Stear, debió sufrir muchísimo.

-En la historia clínica dice que su amnesia se debe a un fuerte golpe. Pero la amnesia no es lo peor Candy.

-¿No?

-Parece que sufre delirio de persecución, lo tenían interno en el área de fobias dentro del hospital, y al parecer tiene miedo a las alturas.

-Pero si a Stear le gustaba volar.

-Tal vez la caída del avión desató la fobia.

-Virgen Santa.

-Mañana le pediré al doctor Martín que venga a chequearlo.

-Es una gran idea. Así podremos tener un mejor diagnóstico de todo lo que le pasa.

Albert hizo un asentimiento antes de continuar.

-También hablé con el detective Merino sobre la enfermera que acompaña a Stear, quería que me explicara cuales fueron sus condiciones para venir. – su voz no mostraba lo tenso que estaba por su presencia.

-¿Condiciones?

-Recuerdas que al inicio el detective dijo que ella había venido con la condición que le ayudara a buscar a alguien. - le recordó con suavidad.

-Cierto. ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Bueno, aun no sabe ningún detalle. Una de sus condiciones fue que sólo si Stear encontraba a su familia ella buscaría a esa persona, de lo contrario, no – no ocultó nada.

-Un lindo detalle de su parte – dijo Candy con franqueza.

Albert respiró hondo, porque sabía que tenía que abordar el tema de Jana, no quería tener secretos con Candy y mucho menos de aquel tipo…

En otras circunstancias, jamás hubiera mencionado nada de su pasado, pero dada la situación, lo mejor era hablar con la verdad.

-Sabes que conozco a la enfermera que vino con Stear, a Jana – comentó mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miraba al techo.

-¿En serio? - a Candy se le abrieron los ojos, no parecía que se conocían, al menos ninguno de los dos hizo ningún gesto amable o cualquier otro gesto que le indicara que se conocían. - ¿De dónde la conoces?

-La conocí en África, ella trabajaba como enfermera en la misma clínica que yo trabajaba…- su rostro estaba serio.

Candy recordó enseguida la carta que Albert le envió contándole que estaba en África y que allí había una enfermera que se le parecía. Es más, aún conservaba la carta como un tesoro…

Una punzada de advertencia latió de repente en su corazón. Lo mejor era leer esa carta nuevamente, no quería celar a Albert sin ninguna razón.

-¿Ella es la enfermera de la que me hablaste en aquella carta que me escribiste cuando estaba en el colegio?

Albert dejó de respirar un par de segundos, era la misma…

¿Por qué diantres le había contado de ella? Por bruto, por eso.

-Si, la misma – admitió con cierto pesar, haciendo memoria de lo que había escrito. Cuando escribió esa carta aún no había nada entre ellos.

-¿En serio se parecía a mí? – en realidad no se había fijado mucho en ella porque sus ojos apenas y se habían despegado de Stear, lo único que recordaba era lo triste que parecía…en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad la vería a detalle, minuciosamente, de pies a cabeza y de izquierda a derecha. Claro, era sólo para ver en que se parecían, no por celos.

-Tenía ese aire independiente que tú siempre has tenido…

-Yo pensé que era por lo rubia y bonita como yo…- completó Candy con una sonrisa tratando de bromear pero tanteando los gustos pasados de Albert.

Él sonrió, porque enseguida entendió el doble sentido.

-Nadie me ha parecido más bonita que tú – le dijo mientras se giraba para besar su mejilla.

-Mmm, no te creo – lo dijo en serio.

-Jajaja ¿y por qué no?

-Pues…porque tampoco soy tan bonita que digamos… - respiró hondo sintiéndose pequeña.

-Para mí, eres la mujer más hermosa que hay en mi vida.

No la dejó hablar más, se adueñó de sus labios sin previo aviso.

La única mujer que amaba era Candy de eso no había duda, pero como decirle que tuvo un pasado…y lo peor, como decirle que tuvo un pasado romántico con aquella enfermera…

-Pero parecía como si no la conocieras – argumentó Candy interrumpiendo el beso.

Podía decirle que no fueron tan cercanos, pero mentiría...

Podría decirle que se alejaron en malos términos, pero también mentiría…

Él se había alejado sin mirar atrás porque simplemente no sentía nada por ella…

-Creo que estaba más impresionado por ver a Stear vivo que por nada más…- era parte de la verdad.

-Es cierto, yo aún no lo puedo creer. – meditó Candy – Pero lo que más me asombra es el hecho que se acuerda de mi – comentó feliz.

-Si, es algo bueno – Albert guardó silencio un instante – Creo que ya es bastante tarde. Quiero levantarme temprano para ir a darles la noticia a…

-A sus padres – interrumpió Candy completando la frase – Y a Archie – continuó - No lo podrán creer – meditó emocionada - ¿Crees que debemos avisarle a Paty? – preguntó ansiosa.

-Si, envíale un telegrama pidiéndole que venga, pero no le digas el motivo.

-Tienes razón. – suspiró feliz - Será mejor que apaguemos la luz.

Apagaron la luz de las lámparas de cada velador y luego Albert abrazó a Candy por la espalda.

Si una vez le exigió sinceridad con respecto a Terry, él mismo debería predicar con el ejemplo. Pero que complicado era.

Respiró lentamente, ahora entendía perfectamente porque Candy no quiso hablarle del encuentro que tuvo con Terry en Nueva York. Se sintió culpable por no haberle comprendido aquella vez, seguramente así se sintió: como si fuera a dar un salto al vacío.

-Amor, tengo que decirte algo… - dijo Albert pegándola a él, era ahora o nunca.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Jana y yo…estuvimos juntos durante un tiempo. – su voz era suave y vulnerable.

-Claro, en África. – rió Candy por lo obvio de su aclaración.

-Lo que quiero decir Candy… – su nombre salió de sus labios con extrema dulzura.

Guardó un segundo de silencio antes de continuar. El corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho para protegerla de su pasado.

-...Es que ella y yo, fuimos algo más que amigos…tuvimos un romance… - más claro no podía haber sido.

-¡Oh! – Candy se quedó sin respiración.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Creo que yo también me acabo de quedar sin respiración jajajaja

Que opinan ustedes: es mejor la verdad o tal vez una mentira piadosa en estos casos…

Si me dejan más de mil reviews les subo el siguiente capítulo mañana mismo jajaja sino se me esperan hasta la próxima semana jajajaja.


	27. Chapter 27

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XXVII**

Pasaban de las diez de la mañana y una suave llovizna enfriaba y ensombrecía el cielo de Chicago, mientras Archie se paseaba incrédulo por los amplios pasillos de la mansión esperando que el doctor Martín terminara de revisar a Stear.

¡Por todos los cielos, Stear estaba vivo!

La palabra "vivo" latía en su mente y en su corazón con fuerza.

De cuando en cuando agitaba la cabeza incrédulo, tratando de salir del shock de verlo vivo parado frente a él…

Cuando Albert llegó de improviso a su casa tan temprano supo que algo sucedía, pero jamás se imaginó que llegaría con tal noticia.

-Stear, está vivo - fueron las directas palabras de Albert…luego de resumirles como fue encontrado.

Seguro era sólo alguien que se le parecía, se repitió una y otra vez en la mente sin querer albergar ninguna esperanza. Pero al llegar a la mansión le dio una especie de taquicardia.

Y cuando vio finalmente a Stear, parado titubeante frente a él, fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica. El shock fue tan fuerte que se quedó paralizado por un buen rato sin si quiera pestañar, tan solo asimilando que lo milagros existían.

-Stear…- había balbuceado para sus adentros antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo luego que sus padres se separaron de él entre lágrimas.

Lo triste era que no lo había reconocido, bueno, tampoco es que hubiera reconocido a alguien más aparte de Candy. Sonrió esperanzado, al menos recordaba a Candy, cuando Albert perdió la memoria no reconocía a nadie.

Cuando al fin salió el doctor Martín todos se reunieron en una pequeña salita cerca de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

-Con el tiempo recuperará la memoria, no es una amnesia severa – miró a Albert – los recuerdos irán llegando paulatinamente con paciencia. Él, recuerda a Candy y es un gran avance.

Todos suspiraron aliviados mirando a Candy mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente.

-Vamos a tener que tratar su fobia y me gustaría que hiciera rehabilitación a su pierna, para que camine sin esa leve cojera.

-¿Fobia? – preguntó Emma.

-Si, tiene miedo a las alturas y delirio de persecución. Le voy a recetar unos cuantos medicamentos que le ayudarán al dolor y otros para disminuir la ansiedad.

Stear salió a los pocos minutos y se paró en el umbral mirando a Candy.

-¿Y cuál es el diagnóstico? – le preguntó a ella.

-Recuperarás la memoria – contestó Candy con una sonrisa.

-Mientras te recuerde, no hay prisa – su mirada fue dulce.

Todos se quedaron estáticos ante su inusual comentario.

Albert miró el reloj.

-Si me disculpan tengo que ir a la oficina, Archie, tómate el día libre – miró a Archie.

-Gracias Albert. – balbuceó Archie, quien estaba estupefacto por el sagaz comentario de su añorado hermano.

-Tengo un par de reuniones postergadas y otra en media hora. ¿Quiere que lo lleve? – le preguntó al doctor Martin.

-Si, por favor.

Candy fue muy consciente que el comentario de Stear incomodó a Albert más que al resto de los presentes. Y para variar no estaban en su mejor momento, mejor dicho, "ella" no estaba en su mejor momento.

La confesión de Albert sobre la relación con Jana la había más que molestado puesto celosa, pero que mujer con sangre en las venas no se sentiría amenazada con la ex de su marido hospedándose bajo su mismo techo.

No le armó ningún escándalo, simplemente se quedó de piedra durante unos minutos.

-¿Aun la amas? – preguntó en medio del tronante latido de su corazón.

-Por supuesto que no Candy. ¿De dónde sacaste semejante cosa?

-¿La amaste? – cambió el tiempo de la pregunta.

-Candy – Albert hizo un poco de presión para enderezarla y mirar sus ojos aunque en medio de la oscuridad era un poco complicado – Sólo he amado y amo a una mujer en mi vida, y esa mujer eres tú.

-Entiendo – murmuró Candy mordiendo lágrimas y tragándolas para que no salieran a flote. Debería estar agradecida por la sinceridad de él, pero estaba dolida, asustada, contrariada…

-Le pediré que se vaya. – era lo más lógico.

-No, no lo hagas.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Albert desconcertado.

Ya había actuado mal con Margarita, pareciendo una celosa patológica, pero ahora no haría lo mismo. Sabía que Albert la amaba y lo de la tal Jana y él había pasado hace muchísimo tiempo por lo que no había razón para portarse como una neurótica… ¿o sí?

-No podemos ser tan desagradecidos, después de todo ella convenció a Stear para venir aquí y…y lo ha cuidado todo este tiempo.

-Lo sé – admitió Albert con renuencia – Pero no quiero que su presencia te cause ninguna incomodidad.

-Por mí no te preocupes, estoy bien – acarició con infinito amor el rostro de Albert – Creo que ella ayudará a que Stear se adapte a su nueva vida.

-No creo que su presencia sea necesaria. – Albert la miraba sin comprenderla – Candy, si quieres preguntarme cualquier cosa, sabes que te responderé con la verdad – le dijo sinceramente.

-No, no, no es por eso…- se apuró asegurando Candy, claro que la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro, pero no se sentía mentalmente lista para escuchar nada de eso…- Es…es sólo que me pongo en su lugar y me sentiría muy triste si alguien me corriera de su casa sin ninguna buena razón, yo también soy enfermera y…

-Entiendo tu punto amor – Albert beso la punta de su nariz – pero…

-Déjame explicarme mejor – le pidió Candy tomando su rostro – ¿recuerdas cuando perdiste la memoria?

-…- Albert hizo un asentimiento de cabeza

-Supón que George te hubiera encontrado mientras estabas sin memoria y te llevaba junto conmigo donde la tía Elroy, ¿qué hubieras hecho, si ella me echaba de la casa? – cosa que en aquel tiempo era más que probable.

-Me hubiera ido contigo – era obvio, él preferiría a Candy por sobre todos, con o sin memoria, Candy era su prioridad – Pero ese no es el punto.

-Sí, sí que lo es, por favor déjame manejarlo a mí – le pidió con ojos tiernos.

-No es una buena idea Candy.

-¿O es que acaso hay algo más…? – dejó correr la pregunta tratando de mantener sus celos a raya y fallando totalmente en el intento mientras se giraba para mirar el techo, no quería mirarlo.

-No hay nada más – contestó secamente - ¿Qué más puede haber? – preguntó algo molesto.

-No lo sé…a lo mejor…te quisiste casar con ella. – soltó de repente.

-No, no quise casarme con ella – Albert mordió cada palabra.

-Sabes que…ya es tarde…y tengo sueño… - Candy se giró molesta al lado contrario, si algo había aprendido de la primera y última discusión que tuvieron, es que era mejor tener bien cerrada la boca cuando se enojaba.

Albert respiró hondo armándose de paciencia.

-Que descanses – se giró también algo irritado hacia su lado. Detestaba que Candy no viera cuanto la amaba, pero tenía que darle tiempo. Si seguían hablando, lo más probable era que terminaran discutiendo.

Candy ni siquiera pudo dormir, mil dudas asaltaron su mente y su corazón. Tenía que leer la carta que Albert le envió cuando estaba en África, a lo mejor ahí estaba la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

Y pensar que esa carta fue uno de los motivos para hacerse enfermera…

En la mañana cuando Albert se fue a ver a los Cornwell, ya no estaba segura de querer tener a Jana bajo su mismo techo. Pero no podía echarse para atrás. Aunque ahora no actuaría tan a la ligera como lo hizo con Margarita.

Aprovechó la ausencia de Albert para buscar la bendita carta y la leyó y releyó en silencio, no encontró absolutamente nada que la inquietara, tan solo decía que Puppet no se despegaba de una enfermera americana que se le parecía. No había nada en aquella carta que rebelara un romance, ni si quiera decía como se llamaba.

¡Diantres! Tenía que ver a la tal Jana de hito a hito y ver en que se parecían. A lo mejor se casó con ella por el parecido que tenían. Se le estrujó el alma.

Encontró a la susodicha haciéndole unos masajes a Stear en la pierna y aprovechando que estaba ocupada, la miró de arriba abajo y de adelante para atrás.

Jana era rubia, aunque su tono era más amarillento, tenía leves ondas que le caían hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran grises y sin vida y sus rasgos eran bastante afilados, tal vez por su extrema delgadez. No tenía pecas y casi no sonreía, le recordaba un poco a Flammy, aquella rígida compañera suya con la que estudió enfermería.

¿Pero por qué Albert se fijaría en una persona tan sombría?

Una corazonada le advirtió que a lo mejor su tristeza era porque Albert estaba casado. Este presentimiento le puso en alerta máxima.

-Jana ha cuidado de mí durante todo este tiempo. ¿Hay algún inconveniente en que se siga quedando? – la pregunta de Stear la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No, ninguno Stear.

Se repitió que tener a Jana bajo su mismo techo era una buena idea, sobre todo por Stear, aunque una vocecita muy en el fondo le repetía lo contrario.

Y tal vez, por esa insistente vocecita, dejó que Peter condujera a Jana a desayunar con el resto de los empleados y no en la mesa principal como si fuera una invitada.

Elroy se había gratamente sorprendido al ver que Candice estaba más sensata que antes; por un momento pensó que invitaría a la enfermera a sentarse en la mesa principal o peor, pensó que le pediría que la tuteara como hacía con casi todo el mundo, pero no, para su asombro la trató de señorita Dutti y dejó que ésta, en cambio la tratara como "Señora Andrew".

Cuando Albert regresó con los Cornwell, apenas lo miró, no quería que se diera cuenta lo preocupada que estaba por haber abogado en nombre de Jana.

Es que ni ella misma se entendía. Por un lado sus principios y su buen corazón abogaban por Jana y por el otro, su mente y sus celos pugnaban por alejar a Jana de sus vidas.

-Le enviaré un telegrama a Paty, pidiéndole que venga – comentó Candy mientras acompañaba a Albert y al doctor Martin hacia la puerta.

-Paty era la novia de Stear – le explicó Albert al doctor Martin.

-Me parece bien, eso lo ayudará. A lo mejor y también la recuerda a ella.

Antes que Albert se subiera al auto, Candy se levantó de puntillas y lo besó con suavidad. No quería seguir resentida.

Albert sonrió lentamente, acarició con ternura su mejilla y miró con atención la tensión en sus cejas, sabía que su confesión la tenía inquieta e incluso un poco molesta. Y por eso mismo, no entendía porque Candy se había empeñado en que Jana se hospedara en la casa y lo peor de todo, no sabía cómo fue que se dejó convencer.

-Te amo.

-Yo también – corroboró Candy – No regreses tarde.

Albert le besó la punta de la nariz.

-Haré todo lo posible, aunque te advierto que tengo dos reuniones postergadas. Será mejor que no me esperes a comer. – le previno con sinceridad.

Candy sintió un bajón muy parecido al que sintió cuando estaban en Nueva York y Albert salía a trabajar junto con Margarita.

-Te voy a extrañar – no pudo ocultar lo afligida que se quedaba.

-Y yo a ti – confirmó Albert ocultando con un guiño lo preocupado que se marchaba…

Estaba feliz que Stear estuviera vivo, por todos los cielos, lo estaba. Pero no le gustaba la manera como miraba a Candy y mucho menos ese comentario tan fuera de lugar. Él no era un hombre celoso pero le molestaba, y mucho, que otro hombre mirara a Candy de la forma como Stear lo hacía…

No lo podía evitar, se marchaba intranquilo y para variar la presencia de Jana tampoco le agradaba, aunque apenas la había visto.

Candy se quedó mirando como el auto se alejaba con un nudo en el estómago.

Cuando se giró, encontró a Jana mirando tras los ventanales de la sala. Ambas hicieron un leve asentimiento de cabeza a manera de saludo.

Jana estaba segura que la esposa de Albert ignoraba la relación que ellos tuvieron en el pasado. Dudaba que él se lo hubiera contado, porque eso desvaloraría lo que tuvieron. Si lo mantenía en secreto a lo mejor había alguna esperanza…

¿Entonces, por qué le pareció distinguir un chispazo de desafío en los ojos de ella? Agitó la cabeza, estaba equivocada.

Sin embargo, la educada indiferencia de Albert le tenía seco el corazón. Había buscado sus ojos desesperadamente y sólo una vez se había encontrado con ellos. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que decirle tantas cosas…Esperó en vano que él fuera a verla en su cuarto, como solía hacer en África, pero no, nunca apareció… Mortificada se giró.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Sólo sabía que había venido con la esperanza de encontrarlo y lo había encontrado…pero casado.

-¿Él, es el "Albert" que estabas buscando, verdad?

La voz de Stear la tomó desprevenida. Pero se recompuso enseguida.

-El mismo – admitió con pesar luego de varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Y qué vas hacer?

-Nada, ya lo he encontrado y está casado… - el dolor en su voz fue palpable.

Ambos se miraron un momento antes que Archie apareciera buscándolo.

-Stear, te estaba buscando.

Stear no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirarlo con cautela.

-¿Quieres ver donde era tu habitación?

Al ver la resistencia en su mirada Archie invitó a Jana también.

Archie, trató de ir llenando de recuerdos la cabeza de Stear, quien lo escuchaba en un incómodo silencio. Por suerte Candy apareció y logró que Stear se relajara y pasara del umbral de la puerta, cosa que ni Jana logró.

Pero en cuanto Candy salió porque el mayordomo necesitaba algunas indicaciones, Stear salió tras ella pegado a su espalda como si fuera su sombra.

-Tiene que darle un poco de tiempo – fue la sutil sugerencia de Jana antes de salir tras ellos.

Los padres de Stear también tuvieron que recurrir a Candy para poder sacarle un par de palabras, mientras Jana se mantenía en un silencioso tercer plano, observando disimuladamente a Candy.

-¿Stear, que te parece si vamos al cuarto donde solías hacer tus experimentos? – sugirió Archie más tarde, a lo mejor estando allí regresaban sus recuerdos.

El doctor Martín les había sugerido que trataran de involucrarlo en las actividades que Stear solía realizar.

-¿Vamos Candy? – Stear estiró la mano invitando a Candy a acompañarlos.

-Eh…

-Ve con Archie cariño – añadió Emma de inmediato – Quisiera conversar un poco con Candy.

Stear las miró un momento mientras Candy le sonreía a la señora de pelo negro que decía ser su madre. Algo le dijo que quería alejarlo de Candy. Y sin entender muy bien por qué, esto le molestó.

-Si Candy no va, entonces yo tampoco - se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró con los brazos cruzados y empezó a enojarse.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, parecía un niño enfurruñado, pero Jana sabía muy bien que no era sólo un berrinche, luego de eso solían venir crisis que terminaban con gritos y patadas. Miró con horror a su alrededor.

-¿Te parece si hablamos después? – dijo Candy tocando la mano de Emma.

-Sí, claro. – Emma estaba preocupada por la ira que de pronto circundaba en los ojos de Stear.

-Vamos Stear, a ver si recuerdas ese cuarto.

Stear la miró enojado un par de segundos pero al ver la sinceridad de su sonrisa se relajó, con ella iría al infierno, si se lo pidiera.

Jana lo siguió perpleja. Era la primera vez que Stear no entraba en crisis desde que lo conocía.

Mientras Stear tocaba las cosas con sumo cuidado, Archie se acercó a Candy.

-Lo siento Candy, no sé qué le pasa. – comentó mortificado.

-Tal vez se siente seguro a mi lado.

-Tal vez – corroboró Archie.

Pero Archie sabía muy bien que no era sólo eso, seguramente la pérdida de memoria había impulsado el amor oculto que siempre le tuvo a Candy.

¿Qué iba hacer para que Stear mantuviera a raya ese sentimiento? Y por lo visto, debería hacerlo ya, porque si seguía así, muy pronto todos, incluido el mismísimo Albert lo iban a notar, eso, si es que no lo había notado ya, con lo perceptivo que era.

Candy caminó un poco y encontró un martillo, el mismo que Stear utilizó con Albert cuando él no tenía memoria.

-¿Recuerdas esto Archie?

-Claro – contestó aproximándose, mientras todos miraban el extraño martillo que Candy sostenía en la mano.

-Esto lo utilizaste con Albert – le explicó Candy a Stear que también se había acercado – Para ver si con un golpe recuperaba le memoria.

-No entiendo.

-Es que Albert también perdió la memoria. – dijo Candy con un chispazo de esperanza en los ojos.

Los ojos de Jana que se encontraba cerca del umbral de la puerta se posaron con interés en Candy.

Archie y Candy se turnaron para contarle a Stear como fue la pérdida de memoria de Albert y como por un milagro Candy lo había encontrado en el hospital en el que ella trabajaba de enfermera.

-¿Eres enfermera? – preguntó Stear mirándola con intensidad mientras Jana agradecía en silencio por hacer la pregunta que ella misma se había formulado.

-Si, trabajaba en el hospital de Chicago hasta hace poco. Tú y Archie solían ir a visitarme allá.

Stear la miró con intensidad y entonces una imagen regresó a su mente: Candy vestida de enfermera. Fue como un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad.

-Te recuerdo – susurró – te recuerdo vestida de enfermera.

-¿Recuerdas algo más? – preguntó Archie con desmedido interés.

-Sólo a Candy vestida de enfermera.

-Algo es algo. – suspiró – Creo que soy imposible de olvidar – bromeó.

-Jajajajaja

-Definitivamente imposible de olvidar – corroboró Stear sin dejar de mirarla con profundidad.

-Mira esto – dijo Archie llamando la atención de Stear – Esta sirena utilizaste para hacer creer a Albert que había un incendio.

Mientras Candy y Archie le contaban las mil maneras que Stear se había inventado para ayudar a Albert a recuperar la memoria, Jana trataba de imaginárselo perdido y sin memoria. Varias punzadas de impotencia y tristeza latieron en su corazón.

-¿Y él también se acordó de ti? – le preguntó Stear a Candy.

-No – contestó Candy con tristeza – No recordaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Puppet.

-¿Quién es Puppet?

-Su mascota, una mofeta.

La mente de Jana regresó al pasado. Gracias a la mofeta, de la cual acababa de recordar el nombre, ambos se hicieron amigos.

"…

-¿A quién le escribes? ¿Una novia tal vez?– le había preguntado Jana cuando vio que Albert escribía con esmero una carta.

-A alguien muy especial – respondió él, con aquella suave sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento.

En ese tiempo sólo eran amigos, y pese a que quería saber todo sobre él, nunca lo supo, porque Albert se limitaba a responder con lacónicas respuestas…"

Miró a Candy de reojo tratando de saber más…mientras Candy era plenamente consciente del interés de Jana.

Respiró hondo, Albert le había asegurado que Jana era parte de su pasado y ella confiaba en Albert aunque eso no la eximía de estar alerta.

-¿Si traigo a Annie, crees que la recuerde? – preguntó Archie, aprovechando que Stear se había alejado unos cuantos pasos.

-Qué buena idea Archie, podemos intentarlo. – aprobó Candy con una sonrisa – Le envié un telegrama a Paty, pero no le dije el motivo.

-Mejor.

Stear los miró a lo lejos, no veía bien, así que se restregó los ojos. Dio un paso hacia ellos y se detuvo tratando que no se notara mucho su cojera, a veces la piel tirante de su rodilla le impedía caminar, de pronto esta escena se le hizo familiar…Candy conversando con alguien…sólo eso recordó.

-¿Pasa algo Stear? – preguntó Candy al ver como los miraba, con los ojos achicados.

-Es sólo que no veo bien.

-Necesitas tus lentes – sugirió Archie.

-¿Usaba lentes? – preguntó dudoso.

-Si – contestaron al unísono Candy y Archie.

Cuando se probó los lentes que le dieron, se miró en el espejo y algo le dijo que conocía al hombre del espejo.

-Antes solías llevar el pelo más corto – comentó Candy

-No me lo quiero cortar – sobre todo porque así simulaba un poco la horrible cicatriz que cruzaba por su cara, no es que le importara mucho, pero así evitaba que se le quedaran mirando a la cara.

Candy sonrió, Stear con pelo largo se veía más guapo de lo normal, claro, no tanto como Albert, pero guapo, cuando Paty lo viera seguro se infartaría.

Annie llegó a la hora del almuerzo pero Stear no la reconoció.

-Señorita Britter – fue su educado saludo.

-Annie, sólo dime Annie, por favor – le sugirió, además que tal vez algún día se convertiría en su cuñada sobre todo luego del beso que le había pedido a su novio…

Ese bendito beso que no la había dejado dormir…

"…Mientras regresaban a su casa la noche anterior, Annie no hacía más que retorcer su falda entre sus manos sin saber cómo robarle un beso a Archie, estaban casi por llegar y ella no sabía cómo dar el primer paso.

-¿Te pasa algo Annie? – preguntó Archie al ver como retorcía los dedos en su falda – Estas muy callada.

-No, nada – se apuró contestando con todos los colores al rostro.

-¿Segura?

-… - Annie se limitó a hacer varios asentimientos pequeños con la cabeza.

Estaban por doblar la esquina para llegar a su casa cuando se decidió a hablar.

-Me…me…das un beso Archie – le pidió sintiendo que se incendiaba por fuera y por dentro.

Archie presionó el freno del carro y las llantas chirriaron en el pavimento.

-Lo siento – se disculpó al ver que Annie casi se estampa contra el parabrisas por su imprudente frenada – Creo que no te escuché bien… ¿me podrías repetir lo que me dijiste? – Archie estaba seguro que no había escuchado bien.

-Que…que si me das un beso – le soltó sin mirarlo.

Archie se quedó pasmado por unos instantes, luego de recomponerse de la inusual petición de su tímida novia. Tomó su rostro y la besó…"

-Annie – repitió Stear mirándola profundamente y trayéndola de su embeleso.

La novia de su disque hermano era bonita, no tanto como Candy, pero había algo en el color de su pelo que se le hizo familiar. La siguió mirando con mayor intensidad haciendo que Annie se sonrojara.

-¿Recuerdas algo Stear? – le preguntó Candy.

-Nada en especial…

Se giró y miró a Candy, su cabello rubio era imposible de olvidar, tal vez fue por eso que confiaba en Jana.

Para variar la presencia de Jana junto a Stear no era de mucha ayuda.

-Si te sientes seguro junto a la señora Andrew – había empezado diciendo Jana – está bien que estés a su lado, no veo porque te debe importar lo que los demás digan – sugirió cuando Stear le comentó si estaba mal que él quisiera estar todo el tiempo con Candy.

Claro, su interés era otro, quería mantenerla lejos de Albert, al menos cuando estuviera en la casa y así tener una oportunidad para hablar con él.

Pasaban de las siete de la noche cuando Candy reconoció el rugido del motor del auto de Albert.

Se paró como un resorte, se ajustó el chal que tapaba sus hombros y corrió a recibirlo sin dar tiempo a nadie ni a pestañar.

-Seguramente William acaba de llegar – se disculpó Elroy al ver que la maleducada de Candice había salido hecha un torbellino sin dar ninguna explicación.

En ese momento Jana aprovechó para despedirse. Su intención era que Albert preguntara por ella y si tenía algo de suerte que se escabullera hasta su dormitorio.

Pero Albert, a la única persona que quería ver, era a Candy. En cuanto la vio salir corriendo por el porche de la entrada principal abrió la puerta del auto sin esperar que el chofer apagara el motor.

Por un momento pensó que pasaba algo, pero se tranquilizó al ver la enorme sonrisa que traía en sus labios y sus brazos abiertos para arrojarse a sus brazos.

-Hola princesa.

Le dio un par de vueltas en cuanto la agarró en sus brazos antes de estamparle un profundo y poco ortodoxo beso de saludo.

-Te extrañé – fue lo único coordinado que Candy pudo decir luego de recomponerse del beso.

Albert la miró con profundidad sin entender bien porque se sentía tan aliviado de ver la euforia de su recibimiento.

-Yo también amor. – todo el santo día se había pasado pensando en Candy junto a Stear.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

-Interminable – confesó Albert - ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría. – la sonrisa en sus labios fue como si la luna hubiera salido.

La lluvia había cesado hace un par de horas pero todo estaba mojado. Luego de entregarle el maletín al mayordomo Albert tomó la mano de Candy y caminaron por un angosto camino de piedra que rodeaba la enorme casa.

-Sabes que Emma, Oswald… – dijo refiriéndose a los papás de Stear –…y Archie, se hospedarán con nosotros durante algún tiempo. Es que cuando le sugirieron que se fuera con ellos a su casa, Stear se negó – Candy obvió la parte incómoda en la que Stear dijo que se iría sólo si ella se iba con él – Así que les ofrecí que se quedarán aquí hasta que Stear quisiera ir con ellos.

-Hiciste bien – aprobó Albert soltando su mano y abrazándola por encima de los hombros al ver que se ajustaba el chal sobre su regazo. - ¿Y hay algún indicio de mejoría en Stear?

-Ninguno – la tristeza y decepción en su voz traspasó con facilidad el corazón de Albert.

-Apenas lleva un día aquí, Candy, hay que darle un poco de tiempo.

-Lo sé.

Sería más fácil esperar con calma si Stear dejara de hacer algún que otro comentario que la ponía incómoda y de mirarla de la manera como lo hacía.

-Hoy lo llevamos a su cuarto de inventos para ver si recordaba algo. – continuó contándole Candy - Y encontramos el martillo aquel, con el que te golpeó la cabeza para que recobrarás la memoria – rió Candy.

-Creo que me salió un chinchón si mal no recuerdo, deberías darme ese martillo para devolverle el favor. – sugirió Albert divertido.

-Jajajaja – rió Candy divertida – No creo que Emma te deje intentarlo siquiera.

-Pero si recobra la memoria, estoy seguro me lo agradecería por el resto de su vida

-Jajajajaja… ¿más agradecida de lo que ya está?…- levantó una ceja.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme…Por cierto, ¿le enviaste el telegrama a Paty?

-Si y ya contestó – comentó Candy feliz recordando cuando llegó el telegrama – Llegará mañana, a las seis de la tarde, Archie la va a ir a recoger.

-Qué bien.

-Estoy segura que va a reconocerla.

-Esperemos que si…

Jana los observaba desde una de las ventanas de la parte superior, quería ver más pero en cuanto doblaron la esquina desaparecieron de su vista.

Se aferró a la cortina mientras en su mente buscaba y rebuscaba recuerdos dónde hubiera caminado de la mano con ella, o donde la hubiera recibido con un par de vueltas.

No encontró ninguno.

Su relación empezó gracias a que su mascota, nada más que una mofeta, la seguía por todo lado y una noche se metió en su cabaña. Había estado a punto de correrla cuando Albert apareció en el umbral de la rústica puerta buscando a la mofeta.

Tal vez fue el silencio de la noche, o tal vez fue la soledad de sus vidas, pero bastó una mirada para perder la cabeza y entregarlo todo a cambio de nada.

-Sin ataduras – le había dicho ella al ver que él detenía sus besos.

-¿Segura?

-Esa es mi filosofía – y no había mentido, era la pura verdad.

-También la mía.

No hablaron más. Ese fue el trato y lo estaban cumpliendo, hasta que un día se dio cuenta que lo amaba con toda su alma al mirarlo en la distancia.

-Te amo – le dijo aquella noche.

-Creo que ya es tarde…- murmuró él luego de una eternidad de incómodo silencio.

Entonces lo supo, él se marcharía. El trato había sido: sin ataduras. Y ella lo acababa de romper.

-Te marcharás ¿verdad? – tal vez había alguna esperanza.

-Sí.

Una sola palabra destruyó su mundo, su corazón, sus esperanzas.

No lloró, ni siquiera pestañó. Se quedó convertida en piedra hasta que amaneció.

Fue entonces cuando sintió el peso de todo este amor, tenía que luchar, no se daría por vencida.

Él era un hombre sensato, la escucharía. Porque si algo podía asegurar, era que Albert sabía escuchar, sabía entender. Y lo entendería.

Cuando fue a su cabaña no encontró nada. Sólo su aroma impregnado en las paredes le abofeteó las entrañas.

Tenía que encontrarlo. Él debía darle una oportunidad a este amor. Se lo debía.

Unas cuantas gotas gruesas empezaron a caer mientras regresaban sin apuro a la casa, levantaron la mirada en forma simultánea para medir la intensidad de la lluvia.

-No llueve tanto – dijo Candy.

-Esta lluvia me recuerda a Yellow-lake – añadió Albert en aquel tono de voz que ella había aprendido a conocer muy bien.

-Si, ahí siempre llovía en la noche.

Y siempre que llovía ellos terminaban convertidos en uno…

Albert se inclinó buscando sus labios y ella no esperó a que los encontrara. Se puso de puntillas, envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y lo atrajo más aprisa hacia sus labios.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Este capítulo estuvo más tranquilo, ¿verdad? Era para que tomen un respiro para el siguiente, que por cierto, será algo parecido a saltar al vacío.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón, por todo el apoyo y cariño que me enviaron a través de sus mensajes. Si esta historia continua "publicándose" es por ustedes.

Cuando pido un review, no lo hago con la intención de "enriquecer mi ego", sino, lo hago para que me comenten como les pareció el capítulo, como lo percibieron, que fue lo que más les llegó o que es lo que les preocupa, sólo así puedo saber dónde debo reforzar en el siguiente capítulo o si en realidad estoy transmitiendo lo que les pasa a los personajes.

No creo que enviar un review empobrezca a nadie, más bien creo que es la mejor manera de reconocer el esfuerzo y cariño que le dedico a la historia, pues para darles cada capítulo incluso le he quitado tiempo a mi familia.

Gracias.


	28. Chapter 28

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

La habitación seguía en penumbras cuando Candy regresó a la cama caminando de puntillas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¿No puedes dormir? – le preguntó Albert en cuanto ella abría las sábanas con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo.

-Lo siento. No quería despertarte – Candy se metió en la cama y enseguida se acurrucó en los brazos de Albert.

-Ya estaba despierto cuando te levantaste.

-¿Tampoco podías dormir?

-Tampoco.

Hace varios días que no dormía bien, exactamente desde que llegó Stear.

-¿También te entristeció que Stear no recordara a Paty? – preguntó Candy con un suspiro desolado.

-Si – era, en parte, la verdad.

-También a mí – suspiró afligida - Tenía tantas esperanzas que Stear recordara a Paty…pero no – admitió Candy sin ocultar lo triste y decepcionada que se sentía. Había confiado ciegamente que el amor de Stear por Paty superaría su amnesia. Pero se había equivocado. Todos se habían equivocado. La decepción era masiva en la mansión.

Paty había llegado cuando estaba terminando de caer la tarde y se había quedado fosilizada cuando vio a Stear parado frente a ella, pese a que Archie ya le había puesto sobre aviso mientras la recogía en la estación y la llevaba a la mansión.

Y como fósil habría caído en el piso de mármol, sino fuera porque Archie estaba lo suficientemente cerca para atraparla antes que cayera totalmente.

-¿Y por qué se desmayó? – fue la confusa pregunta de Stear mientras miraba desconfiado desde una distancia prudencial y sin acercarse demasiado a la mujer que yacía lánguida en el sofá.

Archie se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, mientras Candy con mucha paciencia le explicaba que Paty era su novia.

-¿Ella era mi novia? – la confusión en su rostro era alarmante – Pensé que era Annie.

-No Stear, Annie es mi novia – le aclaró Archie posesivo, mientras a Annie se le subían todos los colores al rostro y mil mariposas aleteaban en su estómago.

Stear se limitó a levantar los hombros sin entender muy bien cual era el drama, total, por ninguna de las dos sentía nada.

-¿Estas segura Candy, que tu no eras mi novia? – preguntó por enésima vez, porque por la única que sentía algo era definitivamente por ella.

Candy buscó los ojos de Albert antes de contestar. Los ojos de Albert estaban fijos en el pálido rostro de Paty y no mostró ninguna emoción.

-No Stear – aseguró Candy con infinita paciencia – Tú y yo siempre fuimos amigos le aclaró mientras ponía cerca de la nariz de Paty las sales de la tía Elroy.

-Creo que ya empieza a reaccionar – dijo Annie luego de un momento, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que de pronto reinó en toda la sala.

Elroy miraba de reojo el rostro de William, era inescrutable, pero era esta misma falta de reacción lo que la tenía preocupada.

Estaba muy feliz que su querido Alistear estuviera vivo, pero el apego desmedido por Candice le tenía con los nervios de punta igual que al resto. Y lo peor de todo, era que cuanto más hacían por alejarlo de Candice, más se empeñaba, el muy necio, en estar cerca de ella.

Y Albert no era la excepción, y por eso mismo, estos días apenas había podido conciliar el sueño…

Mas que decepcionado se sentía frustrado, molesto y sobre todo incomprensiblemente celoso. No es que dudara de Candy, no. Simplemente le molestaba que Stear hiciera lo posible e imposible por mantenerse cerca de ella…

Por todos los cielos, Candy era su mujer y la amaba con locura y el hecho que alguien estuviera embelesado como Stear lo estaba, lo tenía al borde de un asesinato.

Sabía que no podía reaccionar mal. ¡Demonios! Stear era su familia. Él mismo lo había buscado…pero había momentos que se preguntaba porque lo hizo…

Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era sentirse perdido y sin memoria, sabía de sobra lo que era no tener recuerdos, ni presente, ni futuro. Sentirse solo en medio de tanta gente y de sobre manera sabía lo que era sentirse seguro junto a Candy.

Nunca había sido posesivo con nada ni con nadie, pero Dios Santo, se sentía tan posesivo con respecto a Candy que apenas y podía aparentar tranquilidad cuando Stear se pegaba a Candy como si fuera una sanguijuela.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? – preguntó Candy con angustia, aferrándose a su torso en medio de la noche.

-Tal vez con el pasar de los días, la recuerde – las palabras de Albert sonaban tranquilas pese a que él moría con cada minuto que pasaba.

Candy respiró hondo, ella también lamentaba esta situación y no sólo porque Stear estaba sin memoria, sino, sobre todo porque parecía tener cierto apego romántico con ella. Y esto la incomodaba y mortificaba de sobremanera.

-Y para variar lo que dijo el doctor Martín – añadió Candy haciendo alusión al comentario del galeno – Que con la memoria también vendrán recuerdos traumantes de la guerra. ¿Crees que eso sea bueno?

-No sé a ciencia cierta si sea bueno, pero te puedo asegurar que vivir sin pasado, sin recuerdos…es devastador – la voz de Albert era suave.

-¿Te angustiaba haber perdido la memoria?

-Al principio, si. Me sentía perdido, confundido, parecía tener un hueco en la cabeza, dudaba de todo. Pero tú con tu ternura me hiciste sentir tranquilo, creo que por eso entiendo a Stear y su deseo casi obsesivo de estar a tu lado. – confesó, era la primera vez que hablaba en voz alta sobre esta incómoda situación.

-Albert yo…

-Stear te necesita, y vaya que lo comprendo.

-Pero no quiero que esto nos separe.

-¿Me amas? – le preguntó Albert tomando su rostro con las manos.

-Con toda mi alma – corroboró Candy sin dudar.

Albert tomó con posesión la boca de Candy, no quería que dijera nada más, sólo tenía la agónica necesidad de fundirse con ella.

Sus besos poco a poco la llevaron al aturdimiento con un gemido de placer.

Así, poseída por el ansia de absorber la vida misma de Albert, Candy quiso detener el tiempo, y licuarse en sus venas. Él tenía un poder endemoniado para dilapidar su voluntad, su mente y su alma.

Se olvidó del tiempo y del espacio, se olvidó de Stear, de Jana y de que le casa estaba llena de gente.

Paty y la abuela Martha se habían añadido a los huéspedes de la mansión, y así Paty podía pasar más tiempo con Stear y a lo mejor esto sería un buen incentivo para su pronta recuperación.

El problema era, que Stear no quería estar cerca de nadie que no fuera Candy.

Incluso ahora la que le ayudaba a rehabilitarse era Candy y no Jana, quien era más una auxiliar que se limitaba a pasarle las cremas nada más.

Jana, cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero no podía. Se seguía preguntando ¿qué hacía aquí? ¿Qué seguía haciendo aquí?

Todos la trataban con amabilidad y nadie le había insinuado que se fuera, pero sabía que era hora de marcharse. Stear estaba con su familia y para variar hasta su novia había llegado. Pero se rehusaba a marcharse sin antes conversar con Albert.

No sabía ni que quería decirle pero necesitaba hablar con él…y para variar la cortés indiferencia que le dirigía le aniquilaba el alma.

¡Por todos los diablos! Ellos habían sido amantes. Aunque aquella palabra fuera demasiado dura. Respiró hondo. Sabía muy bien que estaba fuera de lugar, pero en nombre de todo el maldito amor que aun sentía por él, hablaría. Tenía que decirle que ella tuvo la ilusión de llevar un hijo suyo en su vientre y que todas sus ilusiones murieron cuando pasó el tiempo y nada de eso se cumplió.

Al menos lograría amargarle un poco la suprema felicidad en la que vivía.

¡Por las perennes llamas del infierno!, se veía que era muy feliz y estaba totalmente enamorado de su maldita esposa.

Con cada mirada parecía acariciarla y con cada palabra parecía enamorarla, lo único que rompía con su "amor perfecto" era la presencia de Stear y que gracias a ella, debía admitir, se había convertido en impertinente.

-Si pasas más tiempo con la única persona que recuerdas tal vez puedas recordar algo más – le había insinuado Jana una tarde.

-Pero creo que la estoy incomodando – comentó Stear preocupado.

-Pamplinas, yo la veo muy contenta cada que tu recuerdas algo – esto último era verdad, cada que Stear recordaba, Candy y todos se ponían felices, el problema era, que sólo recordaba cosas ligadas con Candy.

-Tienes razón.

La mañana llegó y varios ocupantes de la mansión sufrían de insomnio. Paty tampoco había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, pensando en el frio y distante recibimiento de Stear que más que distante le resultaba doloroso.

En cuanto se había recuperado del repentino desmayo parpadeó confundida…

-Stear…está vivo…- balbuceó sin saber si había tenido una alucinación.

-Así es Paty, Stear está vivo…pero sin memoria – le aclaró Candy tomándole la mano.

La abuela Martha se acercó.

-Los milagros existen Paty – le dijo con dulzura – Compruébalo con tus propios ojos.

Paty se sentó algo dudosa y lo vio al fondo, parado distante de todos junto a una mujer que no conocía.

-Stear - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de amor, de agradecimiento, de incredulidad y de ansiedad de ver al ser amado vivo.

Él se limitó a mirarla con precaución mientras ella se paraba. Toda la familia estaba reunida a su alrededor pero el silencio era absoluto.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó Paty con ansiedad.

Stear agitó lentamente lo cabeza contestando negativamente, destruyendo masivamente cualquier esperanza.

-No recuerda a nadie – la consoló Emma tomándole de la mano impidiendo que se acercara más a su hijo al ver que este retrocedió un paso - Sólo recuerda a Candy. – le aclaró.

-¿A Candy? – preguntó confundida

-Si – contestó la implicada con pesar.

Este reconocimiento se estaba convirtiendo en su peor pesadilla.

Paty fijó sus ojos unos instantes en Candy y sonrió, se alegraba que la reconociera, pero le mortificaba que no la hubiera reconocido a ella que tanto lo amaba, si hasta había querido quitarse la vida luego de su supuesto entierro…y para él simplemente no era nadie…

Como dolía verlo mirarla con su reiterada difidencia sin una pizca de reconocimiento, cariño y peor de amor. Y porque no admitirlo estaba herida por el total fervor y apego que Stear desprendía por Candy.

Pero también estaba consciente que no era culpa de Candy y cada que Stear salía con algún comentario irreflexivo, Candy miraba con desasosiego a Albert. Y si su esposo, que tenía todo el derecho para poner a Stear de patitas en la calle, se portaba a la altura, ella debía hacer lo mismo, no sólo por el amor que sentía por Stear sino por el cariño sincero que sentía por Candy.

-Paty – la llamó Candy en medio del desayuno – ¿te animarás a vivir en Chicago?

-Eh…- vaciló un poco – creo que sí, mis padres dijeron que si la abuela Martha vivía conmigo, me dejarían estudiar en la Sinfónica de Chicago.

-Y yo dije que si – acotó de inmediato la anciana.

-Pueden vivir aquí – les ofreció enseguida Candy.

-Gracias, pero no quisiéramos molestar.

-No es ninguna molestia – se apuró asegurando Candy - ¿Verdad Albert?

-Así es, será un gusto tenerlas con nosotros. – añadió Albert con sinceridad.

-Es que de aquí está un poco lejos al conservatorio. – objetó Paty.

-Pero eso no será ningún problema, Stear te puede llevar. – a veces ella misma se admiraba de lo ingeniosa que era.

-¿Yo? - Stear levantó los ojos preocupado – no sé ni donde estoy.

-Puedo llevarte yo – se ofreció Archie resignado.

-O puedes aprender a manejar. – sugirió Candy con una sonrisa mientras a la tía Elroy se le desorbitaban los ojos.

-Oh, no, yo no podría – contestó Paty apenada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque eso sólo lo hacen los hombres - aclaró secamente Elroy.

-Pero las mujeres también podríamos aprender y les ahorraríamos a todos muchos problemas.

-O los aumentarían – añadió Elroy.

-No lo creo Elroy – dijo la abuela Martha – Creo que seríamos unas excelentes conductoras. Sólo necesitamos encontrar un amable caballero que nos enseñe.

Todos sonrieron ante la perspectiva de ver a la abuela Martha frente al volante.

-Si quieres Candy, yo te puedo enseñar – se ofreció Stear de inmediato.

La inusual propuesta dejo a todos con el bocado a media tragar. Candy sintió que los colores se le subieron al rostro. Miró automáticamente a Albert, su rostro parecía tallado en mármol, apenas pudo distinguir como se le tensaba la mandíbula.

Paty sintió como si le clavaran mil cuchillos en el corazón, estaba muy consciente del inusual apego que Stear sentía por Candy, pero no esperó que este simple comentario le cayera como una patada en el estómago, dejándola sin aire.

-Eres muy amable Stear, pero Albert ya se ofreció a enseñarme. ¿Verdad? – el corazón le daba latidos distanciados…de pronto tuvo miedo que Albert estuviera molesto o que se negará a su petición.

-Así es. Yo te enseñaré a manejar princesa – corroboró Albert con un tierna sonrisa mientras tocaba la mano de su esposa que posaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué? ¡William! – protestó Elroy enseguida mirándolo como si fuera a cometer un suicidio.

-No me mire así tía, si Candy quiere aprender, "yo" le enseñaré – la inflexión no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los comensales.

Y con este último comentario todos continuaron desayunando como si nada.

-Stear, podrías enseñarle a manejar a Paty – sugirió Candy luego de unos instantes al ver la cara de desilusión que tenía Stear – Y Archie podría enseñarle a Annie.

Archie sonrió mientras sus pensamientos le llevaban al beso que le dio Annie en el coche hace unos días…aunque Annie no aprendiera a manejar sería una buena oportunidad para besarla. Genial.

-¿Y a mí quien me enseñará? - preguntó la abuela Martha sintiéndose excluida.

-Le podemos pedir a Ricardo – sugirió Candy – O a George.

Albert sonrió al imaginarse la cara del pobre George.

-Entonces que ese tal George le enseñe a Elroy y el otro jovencito que me enseñe a mí – sugirió la abuela Martha.

-¿Qué? – a la pobre tía Elroy se le desorbitaron los ojos. – No, yo no quiero aprender nada.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo que yo aprenda más rápido que tú – la retó la abuela Martha.

-De eso, nada.

-Entonces veamos cual de las dos aprende primero. – volvió a aguijonear.

Todos sonrieron sin atreverse a opinar.

-No gracias – contestó tajante sin dejarse embaucar por el reto, tal vez si hubiera dicho que con eso probaba que familia era la mejor, hubiera aceptado.

-Ya que Elroy no quiere entrar al reto – continuó hablando la abuela Martha – Las reto a las tres para ver cuál aprende primero.

-Jajajaja - rieron todos en la mesa, incluida la tía Elroy, ella presentía que de todas, la única que saldría manejando sería Candice, pondría sus manos al fuego por ella y su obstinada tenacidad.

Stear miró de reojo a Paty, dudaba que aquella chica que siempre estaba mirándolo aprendiera a manejar, es más, ni él mismo recordaba cómo se manejaba, había hecho aquella proposición para estar a solas con Candy porque al parecer todos se habían propuesto no dejarlos solos por ningún motivo.

Sabía que Candy estaba casada pero necesitaba estar cerca de ella fuera de toda lógica porque a su lado era como volver hacer el hombre que no recordaba y sin ir tan lejos, sus episodios de ansiedad casi habían desaparecido gracias a su presencia. Con una sonrisa lograba aplacar la ira que antes crecía de manera incontrolable sin ninguna razón, tal vez fueran los medicamentos, pero la tranquilidad que sentía a su lado era algo gratificante.

Al medio día y después del almuerzo, todas las aprendices se pusieron manos a la obra, mejor dicho: manos al volante.

La más renuente fue Annie, pero accedió al caer en cuenta que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para otro beso.

Albert postergó una hora su regreso a la oficina para darle su primera clase a Candy.

-Este es el acelerador – le indicó Albert– y el otro es el freno.

-El de la más a la derecha el acelerador y el de alado el freno – repitió Candy mirando hacia los pedales.

-Correcto amor.

Albert con paciencia y cariño le enseñó el movimiento de los pies antes de arrancar el auto.

-Espero no chocarme – dijo Candy aferrándose al volante como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-No te va a pasar nada – le aseguró Albert.

-Eso espero – comentó aterrada – Por si acaso, creo que deberías avisarle a la tía Elroy que cambiaste la contraseña de la caja fuerte.

-Jajajajajajaja

Pero si Candy estaba nerviosa, el resto de aprendices sudaban frío.

-No entendí cual es la diferencia entre estos dos pedales, Archie – confesó Annie temblando como una hoja al viento – No creo que esto sea una buena idea…

-Nada de eso Annie, sólo necesitas tranquilizarte. Confía en mí.

Archie sólo quería que Annie avanzara un poco para perder de vista a todos y poder robarle un beso.

-No mire a los pedales, tiene que mirar al frente – le sugirió Stear a Paty.

-No me trates de usted, Stear – le pidió Paty dolida.

-Lo siento, es que no me acostumbro.

-No sé si sea buena idea que me enseñes – admitió Paty con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero incomodarte. Sé que preferirías enseñarle a Candy…

-…- Stear no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirarla.

Candy le había dicho que dependía de ella volver a enamorar a Stear. Y si tenía que aprender a manejar para enamorarlo, lo haría, pero a veces incluso su ferviente deseo se apagaba ante la mirada vacía de Stear, sus ojos sólo cobraban vida cuando miraba a Candy.

-¿Haber jovencito, para que me dijo que eran éste bastón de aquí? – le preguntó la abuela Martha a Ricardo, el chofer.

El pobre suspiró hondo antes de contestar.

-Es la palanca de cambios.

-¿Y para qué sirve?

Sin duda la menos nerviosa era la abuela Martha que disfrutaba con las enseñanzas de Ricardo.

Elroy, Emma y Oswald miraban precavidamente desde el porche de la mansión a una buena distancia como cada aprendiz se aferraba al volante.

-Dudo mucho que esto sea una buena idea – comentó Elroy mientras miraba como el auto de William y Candice corcoveaba sin sentido - Ojalá nadie resulte herido – en especial estos dos, que tenían el deber de engendrar al heredero de los Andrew, es más, no sabía porque se demoraban tanto…

-Nadie va a resultar herido, tía – añadió Emma - Más bien creo que servirá para que Stear se centre en Paty en lugar de Candy – agregó esperanzada.

-Viéndolo desde ese punto, quizás sea una buena idea. – admitió Elroy a regañadientes.

Luego de la primera clase, que apenas duró media hora, todas salieron temblando como si tuvieran Parkinson por la adrenalina.

Stear, tuvo que ofrecerle el brazo a regañadientes a Paty al ver que la pobre apenas podía mantenerse en pie, casi se habían estampado contra un árbol en cuanto pudo sacar el auto sin saber cuál era el freno. Paty casi estalló de felicidad al ver este gesto, que por insignificante que pareciera a ella le hizo brincar el corazón.

Annie también temblaba, pero no por manejar, sino por los besos apasionados que Archie le había dado a escondidas en el auto.

La abuela Martha ya temblaba por el Parkinson desde hace tiempo así que no le dio importancia.

-Me tiembla todo, no creo que pueda caminar – admitió Candy sosteniéndose de la puerta del auto sintiendo como todo le temblaba. Al menos aún seguían vivos.

Albert sonrió antes de tomarla en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó felizmente sorprendida.

-Te llevo a casa.

Elroy se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, ya estaba acostumbrada a que estos dos rompieran con todas las reglas de la sociedad en cuanto a muestras de cariño se refería.

Jana miraba tras las cortinas del piso superior sin que nadie notara su presencia, o mejor dicho su ausencia. Poco a poco Stear se había ido integrando a su familia y alejándose de ella y para Albert era invisible. Maldito fuera.

-Peter, será mejor que traiga un café bien cargado para todos - ordenó la tía Elroy cuando Albert puso a Candy en el sillón entre risas.

-No para mí – dijo Albert - Voy para la oficina.

-Para mí tampoco – añadió Archie – también me voy a la oficina.

Stear levantó los hombros, él no tenía ningún inconveniente así que aceptó gustoso el café, sentándose cerca de Candy.

Al llegar a la oficina Albert se sacó la leva y miró los papeles que posaban sobre su escritorio. Quería regresar temprano, quería salir con Candy a cualquier lado fuera de la mansión, los dos solos.

-Pensé que te tomarías la tarde – George llegó con otros documentos.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en salir antes de hora, George, no me tientes – sonrió.

-Deberías – le sugirió solemnemente.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó Albert levantando una ceja bien definida.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Además de que sirve ser el jefe si de cuando en cuando no te das un tiempo de asueto?

-Jajajaja – Albert siguió firmando los documentos.

-Por cierto, tienes que decidir si van viajar a Inglaterra para cancelar o no los pasajes.

Albert se pasó una mano por el pelo. Viajar a Inglaterra era algo previsto desde antes de casarse con Candy y estaba planificado para los próximos días.

-No creo que Candy quiera viajar en estos precisos momentos – comentó preocupado – Y la verdad no quiero viajar sin ella – sería suicida irse sin ella en estos precisos momentos.

-Mañana cancelaré los pasajes o si quieres puedo cambiar la fecha – le sugirió George.

-No podemos postergarlo indefinidamente – aseveró Albert preocupado.

-¿Puedo ir yo, si quieres?

-Gracias George, déjame pensarlo un día más.

Cuando dieron las cuatro de la tarde, todo lo que tenía que firmar estaba firmado, quería regresar a casa, quería estar con Candy.

Cuando llegó, sólo Peter lo recibió.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-Están arriba señor – le informó el solemne Peter – El señor Perkins – el sastre de la familia – junto con su esposa acabaron de llegar hace media hora trayendo telas y revistas con las últimas tendencia de la moda, según dijo. – en cuanto escucharon moda todas las señoras se olvidaron de todo lo que les rodeaba.

-Y las señoras están encantadas, me imagino – comentó Albert suspicaz.

-Así es señor. – contestó con una leve venia, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Albert sonrió mientras le daba su portafolio.

-La correspondencia acabó de llegar hace unos minutos. ¿Desea que la lleve a su alcoba?

-No Peter, la leeré en la biblioteca.

Peter hizo un asentimiento mientras Albert se dirigía a la biblioteca, daría un rápido vistazo y luego iría por Candy así le daría tiempo para ojear las revistas.

Miró los remitentes y en ese momento un suave golpeteo llamó su atención, la puerta estaba abierta por lo que no tuvo necesidad de pedir que pasara.

En cuanto levantó los ojos vio a Jana parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Estás muy ocupado? – preguntó Jana, era la oportunidad que había estado buscando para hablar con él.

Iba a morirse, Albert se veía impresionante con aquel traje oscuro parado junto al escritorio. Ese hombre un tiempo la había amado, o al menos eso era lo que quería suponer.

-Pasa, por favor. – no contestó su pregunta por educación, porque para ella siempre estaría ocupado.

Albert dejó la correspondencia a un lado mientras le indicaba que se sentara y él hacía lo mismo poniendo entre ellos el escritorio de por medio.

Jana tomó el picaporte con la intención de cerrar la puerta.

-Por favor, no la cierres. – le dijo levantando la mano, sabía muy bien que no era nada prudente tener una conversación con Jana en su casa y mucho menos a puerta cerrada aunque contradictoriamente la conversación que estaban por tener debería ser a puerta cerrada.

Jana vaciló un poco y se encaminó al asiento que Albert le había indicado.

-¿Dime, en que te puedo ayudar? – Albert unió las manos a la altura de la boca como si fuera hacer una oración y luego las puso sobre el escritorio, esperando que Jana hablara.

-No…- vaciló Jana, sintiendo como el educado pero frio trato de él le cercenaban las entrañas – no has hablado conmigo en todo este tiempo, me has tratado como una total desconocida. – lo miró a los ojos con resentimiento.

Candy estaba mirando unos modelos en una revista decidiéndose cuál de todos aquellos hermosos vestidos le quedaría mejor.

-Señora – se acercó discretamente Peter – el señor acaba de llegar – su voz era muy suave como para que nadie más notara lo que le decía.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó Candy feliz pero en el mismo tono suave de voz.

-En la biblioteca.

Candy esperó que Peter se alejara, contó hasta diez y salió aprovechando que el sastre estaba tomándole medidas a Stear en la otra habitación.

-Si me disculpan – todas la miraron – voy un momento al tocador.

Que tocador ni nada, iba a ver a Albert.

En cuanto cerró la puerta se levantó un poco la falda y salió corriendo directo a la biblioteca. En medio de su carrera se encontró con Peter que recién estaba llegando a la primera esquina antes de llegar a las gradas.

-Gracias Peter por avisarme – le dijo de pasada - Si alguien pregunta por mí, no me conoces – le sugirió con un guiño.

-Si señora.

-Mejor ve a asegurarte que nadie me siga, por favor – le pidió.

-Con gusto señora. – sabía que se refería al joven Alistear.

Peter volvió a sonreír a su pesar, siempre sonreía con cualquier orden que su señora le daba, era algo natural en ella hacer sonreír a la gente, pensó mientras regresaba para cumplir al pie de la letra su pedido.

Candy iba a bajar las gradas corriendo, pero se detuvo, quería tomarlo desprevenido así que bajó con cautela, al doblar la esquina vio la puerta de la biblioteca media abierta, y caminó de puntillas para sorprenderlo. Pero mientras se acercaba escuchó voces.

La una, indiscutiblemente era de Albert y la otra era de…no reconocía aquella voz, y por eso mismo supo que era de ¿Jana?

Se detuvo en seco y respiró tratando de no alarmarse.

-Albert me ama – se repitió, era su mantra cuando se sentía intranquila.

Dio un paso dispuesta a entrar como la señora de la casa, pero no pudo, la voz temblorosa y lastimera de Jana la paralizó.

¿Jana estaba llorando?

No se le daba para nada entrar pateando la puerta y la curiosidad podía más…sigilosamente se pegó a la pared y escuchó.

-¿Entender? ¿entender? – sollozó Jana - Todo este tiempo te estuve buscando…y…y te encuentro y estás casado… - no quería llorar, pero lloraba de rabia y de dolor, porque él no la amaba, porque nunca la amó y se lo estaba diciendo sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento, ni de remordimiento.

-… - Albert no respondió sólo la miró.

-Callas, porque te sientes culpable – lo acusó.

-¿Culpable? No tengo ningún motivo – le aclaró seco y directo - Me apena que hayas perdido tu tiempo en una búsqueda sin sentido…

Albert tomó aire, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado drástico, pero no podía andarse con rodeos, ni con consideraciones, no soportaba la mirada enamorada y suplicante de Jana, estaba consciente que estaba acabando con cada palabra cualquier esperanza, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Él no era un hombre que se andaba con rodeos, ni creando falsas expectativas.

-¿Sin sentido? – repitió incrédula, para ella buscarlo era lo único que le había dado sentido a su vida - Deberías sentirte culpable por dejarme sin si quiera un adiós, sin si quiera darle una oportunidad a este amor.

-Mira Jana, no quiero ser grosero pero no es un tema para tratar aquí. – la puerta estaba media abierta y sabía que cualquier empleado podía oír aquella conversación, había sido mala idea no cerrarla.

-¿Y entonces, dónde quieres que hablemos? – preguntó dolida - Ni si quiera me has dado la hora desde que llegué. – le reclamó atormentada – todas estas noches estuve esperando que vinieras a mi habitación – quería sacar alguna reacción de su parte.

-¡Por favor, Jana! - Albert agitó la cabeza asqueado mientras su tono de voz se levantaba dos octavas más – ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? Pensé que me conocías un poco mejor. – la miró de hito sintiéndose repelido por esta mujer - Entre nosotros no queda nada que decir. – al menos de su parte.

-Claro que queda mucho por decir, al menos de mi parte.

-Por la mía, no, lo siento – Albert fue tajante.

-Has cambiado. – le acusó.

-Si, ahora soy un hombre casado, Jana. – le recordó y por eso mismo miraba hacia la puerta.

-Lo tengo bastante claro.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir.

-Si, si hay. Ni siquiera me preguntas porque te estuve buscando.

-No necesitas decírmelo – y tampoco quería saberlo.

-Tienes miedo que tu esposa se entere de lo nuestro ¿verdad?

-Ella ya lo sabe.

-¿Se lo dijiste? – preguntó más que dolida

-En cuanto llegaste.

-¿Por qué? – negó con la cabeza sin entenderlo, aunque muy en el fondo una voz le gritaba la respuesta: ella no le importaba.

-Porque no tengo secretos con ella.

-¿Ninguno?

-Ninguno – aseguró mirándole firmemente a los ojos.

Fue como si la abofeteara. La relación que ellos tuvieron fue clandestina y cargada de silencios.

-¿Y le dijiste que nuestra relación se basó no sólo en besos? – lo retó con odio.

-…- Albert guardó silencio - Mira Jana – Albert sabía muy bien que debía tranquilizarla, no era el lugar para ventilar aquella relación – siento mucho si mi actitud ha sido descortés, pero tienes que entender que lo nuestro terminó hace mucho. Además el trato fue: sin ataduras – le recordó sin piedad.

Jana lo miró horrorizada, ella mejor que nadie recordaba ese "sin ataduras" y ni ella sabía cómo fue que se le ató el corazón.

-Seguro no le contaste que te escabullías todas las noches a mi cabaña para hacer algo más que besarnos – Jana escuchó una ínfima exclamación a sus espaldas y por eso hizo esta aseveración.

-Esos irreflexivos detalles me los he guardado por respeto – le aclaró Albert en tono frio.

-Ahora los llamas irreflexivos, antes los llamabas pasión. Yo soñé con llevar en mi vientre…

-¡Basta Jana! – la voz de Albert se elevó con ímpetu, no era ningún tonto y sabía que le estaba conduciendo a una trampa y para no ir tan lejos, simplemente alguien podrían estar escuchando.

Y lamentablemente la persona que menos quería que escuchara los sórdidos comentarios de Jana escuchaba totalmente horrorizada.

Candy se tapó la boca mientras daba un respingo ante el vozarrón de Albert, pidiéndole a Jana que se callara. Sus lágrimas corrían con fuerza por las comisuras de sus ojos.

Albert se había acostado con Jana…

Y ella esperaba que al igual que entonces, él se escabullera a su habitación…

Su corazón estalló en mil pedazos.

Tenía que salir de ahí, huir, escapar…

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Recuerden que les pedí que se prepararan para este capítulo así que no se me quejen jajaja, para el siguiente por favor dótense de unas cuantas cajas de klenex jajajaja.

Mil gracias a todas por esos hermosos comentarios que me dejan contándome todo lo que sintieron al leer el capítulo, trato de contestar todos sus mensajes pero no puedo hacerlo con aquellos mensajes que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction y me da mucha tristeza, porque no puedo corresponder a su delicadeza de dejarme un review.

Pero por aquí les digo, que leo todos y cada uno de los comentarios y así como ustedes esperan un capítulo de In fraganti yo espero su punto de vista del capítulo.

Ahora si vienen mis disculpas adelantadas por que el siguiente capítulo no les voy a poder dar el siguiente jueves, salgo de viaje y regreso la siguiente semana. Les agradezco su compresión.

Gracias

Tita


	29. Chapter 29

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XXIX**

Las suaves palmadas en la espalda junto con la caricia tenue y continua en su cabello estimulaban sus lágrimas como si hubieran abierto una llave de agua en sus ojos.

Su único impulso había sido evaporarse, estaba tan impactada por las palabras de Jana que hasta sin respiración se quedó por unos cuantos minutos, lo único que logró hacerla respirar nuevamente fue el vozarrón de Albert pidiéndole a Jana que se callara.

Caminó aturdida por la casa dirigiéndose a la entrada principal como una autómata.

-¿Candice? – la voz de la tía Elroy le sacó del aturdimiento como un rayo mientras se daba cuenta que estaba empuñando la cerradura de la puerta con fuerza.

Bien dicen por ahí, que cuando se te juntan las cosas malas, se te juntan todas.

¿De dónde diantres había salido la tía Elroy?

Candy se limpió con disimulo el rostro y se obligó a dibujarse una sonrisa, esperando que la anciana no se diera cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

-¿Qué te pasó? – fue la alarmante pregunta de Elroy al ver la expresión rota de Candice.

¡Diantres!

-Eh…nada tía – su voz al menos no salió tan temblorosa – voy a salir un momento a…a… – su prolífera mente se quedó sin pensamientos coherentes justo en el momento que más lo necesitaba.

Al menos si lograba abrir la puerta, pondría los pies en polvorosa y de ella no volverían a saber en su vida.

-Espera Candice – la tía ya estaba junto a ella - ¿Estabas llorando? – preguntó preocupada.

-No…yo no…- intentó negar incluso con la cabeza pero sus lágrimas decidieron delatarla en ese preciso instante, la afilada conversación entre Jana y Albert le atravesó las entrañas.

-Santo cielo, Candice – la cara de la anciana se transformó al instante viendo el dolor en sus ojos.

Elroy en un santiamén supo que si dejaba cruzar a Candice por esa puerta se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

-Espera Candice – le pidió con toda la dulzura que poseía y que muy rara vez salía a flote al ver que ella ya había abierto la puerta.

Candy se detuvo extrañada no sólo por la ternura que su voz destilaba sino por la súplica que parecía tener sus palabras. Afuera había empezado a llover.

-Por favor, ven conmigo – suplicó la anciana, extendiéndole la mano, estaba dispuesta a lanzarse para atraparla si era necesario.

-Es…que… – vaciló Candy sin poder mirar bien la mano por que sus ojos ya estaban nuevamente llenos de lágrimas.

-Luego que te tranquilices, podrás ir a donde quieras - sólo esperaba que cuando Candice se tranquilizara, William ya estuviera en casa, ignoraba que él ya había llegado – Por favor – volvió a repetir con suma ternura.

Candy hizo un asentimiento vacilante mientras cerraba la puerta, algo le dijo que si salía corriendo como una loca no cruzaría ni el porche antes que la tía Elroy diera la voz de alarma. Resignada se tomó del brazo de la anciana que le había ofrecido y caminó junto a ella.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Elroy dudó un poco antes de conducirla a su habitación donde estaba segura nadie les molestaría. Era una suerte que nadie de la servidumbre se hubiera cruzado en ese momento.

Cerró la puerta con cerrojo, sólo por si acaso y fue hasta la ventana para asegurarse que también estuviera bien cerrada. Con esta muchacha era preferible ser precavida.

-Por favor siéntate – le ofreció una cómoda silla mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

La mente de Candy estaba concentrada en tragar lágrimas y no pensaba con claridad en una buena excusa para las mismas.

-¿Qué pasó hija?

Tal vez fue la ternura en su voz o que la llamara hija o el roce de su mano en la suya con la calidez de la mano de una madre o simplemente fue que ya no podía tragar más lágrimas.

-¡Tía Elroy! – fue su lastimero lamento antes de lanzarse a sus faldas y llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Ni siquiera en el hogar de Pony había tenido un episodio de llanto, ella siempre fue la más fuerte de la niñas, pero había veces, sobre todo después que Annie se fue, en las que solía llorar en silencio en su cama sin que nadie la viera y añoraba tener el consuelo de una madre.

Ante todos, ella siempre aparentó ser fuerte, optimista, pocos sabían, mejor dicho, sólo Albert sabía que en el fondo era tan frágil como el pétalo de una flor, que su fortaleza sólo era una coraza para los golpes que la vida siempre le daba.

Ese lado frágil muy rara vez salía a flote, pero aquí frente a la tía Elroy, mirándola con tanta ternura por primera vez sintió el calor de una madre y la coraza de fortaleza que siempre le rodeaba se resquebrajó con el anhelo de tener una.

Y aquí estaba, llorando a mares en las faldas de la tía Elroy y ella no la estaba retando, tan sólo se limitaba a acariciar con mucha ternura su cabello y a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

Pero como iba a retarla, si estaba realmente preocupada por ella. Y aquí, mientras ésta atolondrada muchacha lloraba desconsolada en sus faldas, confirmó que la quería como a una hija, como a una verdadera hija, ni si quiera sabía cómo llegó a quererla tanto, pero la quería.

-Llora hija, llora – lo dijo con tanto fervor y cariño, que a ella misma se le empañaron los ojos al sentir tanta ternura por esta niña, porque en el fondo era una niña desamparada, sola, que no tenía a nadie más en la vida, más que a su sobrino – De cuando en cuando, es bueno llorar – continuó, dándose cuenta de la magnitud de crecer sola, de no tener a nadie en este mundo que vele por una criatura tan frágil y entendió ahora sí, lo que motivó a William a darle un hogar y luego a enamorarse profundamente de ella.

Y todo lo que hasta ese momento se había negado a ver, lo vio con tanta claridad que se asustó de lo ciega que había estado, incluso sus sobrinos-nietos siendo tan jóvenes vieron la soledad en la que Candice vivía y la defendieron siempre con tanto fervor. Como estuvo tan ciega para no ver la bajeza de Sara y sus hijos al querer deshacerse de alguien tan inocente, cuyo único pecado fue ser huérfana. Nunca más los miraría igual.

-¿Ya te sientes más tranquila? – le preguntó al sentir que su llanto había disminuido.

-… - Candy no contestó sólo se limitó a hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Pediré que nos traigan un té, eso suele ayudar…

-No – negó con la cabeza mientras levantaba el rostro - no quiero que nadie me vea así – estaba segura que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y sobre todo no quería que Albert se enterara dónde estaba, aún estaba impactada y desgarrada por la profunda relación que Albert había tenido con Jana y con esto último las lágrimas nuevamente volvieron a sus ojos y rompió nuevamente en llanto.

Dentro de ella trataba de encontrar a la Candy fuerte y valiente que sabía que era, pero no daba con ella. Como iba a dar con ella, si esa Candy jamás se sintió tan devastada como ahora se sentía…ni siquiera cuando le dijo adiós a Terry en aquellas escaleras. Esto era peor, muchísimo peor, porque ahora amaba total e incondicionalmente a Albert y las palabras afiladas de Jana le habían mostrado un lado totalmente desconocido de Albert para ella.

-Necesitas tomar algo para tranquilizarte – la voz de Elroy sonaba incomprensiblemente tierna – Nadie se va a enterar que estás aquí, si quieres puedes esconderte.

A Candy se le paró el llanto de un respiro mientras miraba con ojos nublados la tierna sonrisa de complicidad de la tía.

Elroy no esperó a que Candy dijera sí, tocó una campanilla. A los pocos minutos alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Ve a esconderte en mi closet – le sugirió al ver el pánico en la mirada de Candice – debe ser Teresa – dijo refiriéndose a la mucama.

Candy no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a correr hacia el closet y esconderse.

-Por favor tráeme una taza de té – luego lo pensó un poco – mejor dos tazas, mejor tráeme una jarra completa. – pidió Elroy a la mucama sin dar mayor explicación.

-En seguida señora.

-Ya puedes salir – le pidió Elroy a Candy en cuanto la mucama cerró la puerta.

Candy algo vacilante se sentó junto a la anciana sin saber bien porque la trataba con tanta consideración y cariño.

-Sabes que quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa – le dijo sin rodeos la anciana, pero con el mismo tono tierno que había estado utilizando hasta el momento – Pero si consideras que no soy digna de tu confianza, lo entenderé – la miró con compresión.

Fue entonces que Candy vio que los ojos de la anciana la miraban como si se encontrara sumamente preocupada.

A lo mejor ella ya sabía lo de Albert y Jana, nuevamente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Recuerda que Peter fue a verme? – empezó hablando con voz temblorosa y entre hondos suspiros provocados por el llanto.

-Si – ¿acaso Peter le había faltado al respeto? Porque si era así, ese hombre, por más años que hubiera trabajado con ellos podía considerarse despedido desde ese mismo instante.

-Fue a decirme que Albert había llegado – y con esto nuevamente volvió a llorar.

Elroy suspiró, al menos ya no tendría que despedir a Peter, era un buen mayordomo. Pero ahora creía entenderlo todo.

-Discutiste con William – no fue una pregunta, sino una aseveración, era obvio. Pero ya William la oiría. Si pensaba que podría hacer llorar a Candice, estaba muy equivocado. Ahora tenía una defensora.

-No, no – negó Candy y con la cabeza corroboró su respuesta haciendo movimientos negativos.

-¿No? – preguntó Elroy totalmente desconcertada.

-No. Es que quería sorprender a Albert y bajé de puntillas las escaleras para que no me oyera y cuando llegué a la biblioteca él no estaba sólo – lloró nuevamente mientras la tía se imaginaba mil cosas – estaba conversando con la enfermera de Stear… – añadió Candy y volvió a llorar por enésima vez.

Elroy se enderezó de un respiro, empezando a comprender o al menos intentándolo. Y antes de que sus pensamientos se tergiversaran tomó nota del detalle de sus palabras, había dicho: "conversando".

-¿Ellos estaban "sólo" conversando? – no podía imaginar a William traicionando a Candice, pero era hombre y tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda.

-Más bien estaban discutiendo.

-¿Discutiendo?

-Si… - Candy volvió a llorar.

-Se supone que Oswald y Emma iban a pagar sus servicios. ¿Quería más dinero? – pero si era eso, no entendía porque Candice lloraba.

-No, no…ella estaba llorando y…- no pudo continuar porque se volvió a ahogar en llanto.

-¿Le pasa algo a Alistear? – preguntó alarmada - ¿tiene alguna enfermedad terminal? – no se le ocurría ningún otro motivo para que Jana y Candice, que eran enfermeras, lloraran sin consuelo.

-No…tía…no es nada sobre Stear – confirmó Candy entre lágrimas - Es que ella y Albert tuvieron un romance. – su voz apenas fue un susurro y sus lágrimas la abordaron nuevamente con fuerza.

-¿Qué? – a Elroy se le desorbitaron los ojos mientras se hacía para atrás - ¿En esta casa? ¿Con todos aquí? ¡Es inaudito!

-No, no – se apuró Candy tomando la mano de la anciana y obligándola a sentarse al ver que se había puesto de pie – fue cuando estuvieron en África.

-¿En África? - esta muchacha la iba a matar de un infarto por contarle las cosas por gotero.

-Se conocieron cuando Albert estuvo allí – confirmó Candy.

-Virgen Santísima, y te acabas de enterar. – ella misma estaba por sufrir un paro cardiaco.

-No, no, yo ya lo sabía, Albert me lo contó el mismo día que llegaron con Stear - le comentó con palabras cortadas por el llanto.

-¿Te lo contó? – Elroy estaba asombrada, un hombre muy rara vez admitía un romance, pero estábamos hablando de William, que era caso aparte.

-Si – corroboró Candy con la voz temblorosa, mientras se limpiaba la nariz con el pañuelo que la tía le acababa de extender al ver que el de ella estaba completamente empapado.

-Pero… - balbuceó la anciana tratando de comprender – William debió sacar a esa mujer de esta casa en cuanto llegó, no entiendo cómo permitió que esa mujer permaneciera aquí un solo día, debió mandarla con el detective…

-Es…es…que yo le pedí que no lo hiciera – confesó Candy arrepentida de aquel pedido – Es que me puse en el lugar de ella, yo también soy enfermera y…

-¿Eso quiere decir que su intención era mandarla de aquí? – preguntó la tía aprovechando que Candice nuevamente lloraba con fuerza y no podía continuar hablando

-… - Candy hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza

-Pero Candice, cómo pudiste pedirle semejante cosa…

No pudo seguir reclamando porque tocaron la puerta.

Candy la miró alarmada entre lágrimas.

-Ve, ve a esconderte. – le indicó el closet con la mirada.

En cuanto Candy se escondió, Elroy fue a abrir la puerta que tenía puesto el cerrojo mientras suspiraba tratando de comprenderla.

¿Por qué había pedido semejante insensatez?

-¿Quiere que le sirva el té, señora? – preguntó Teresa.

-No, no, déjalo ahí. Gracias – era la orden para que la mucama se marchara.

-Señora, tengo que contarle algo.

-Luego me cuentas, ahora quiero estar sola.

-Es que parece que la señorita Dutti se marcha.

-Espera – la detuvo Elroy - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó interesada y siendo muy consciente que Candice también escuchaba.

-Cuando salí de aquí, el señor Andrew me encontró en las escaleras y me preguntó por Peter, yo no sabía que el señor ya había llegado. Fui a ver a Peter y luego cuando estaba trayendo el té, escuché que el señor le decía a Peter que se asegurara que la señorita Dutti saliera de la casa.

-¿Así?

-Si, el señor parecía molesto.

-¿Y sabes por qué? – preguntó Elroy temiendo que ya todos supieran el desliz pasado de William.

-No, señora.

-Muy bien, gracias por la información, avísame cualquier cosa.

-Si, señora.

Elroy volvió a cerrar la puerta con cerrojo. Al menos William ya había tenido la sensatez de sacar a esa mujer de aquí. Pero igual la iba a oír.

Candy no esperó que la tía Elroy le pidiera que saliera, en cuanto escuchó que cerró la puerta, salió.

-Al menos William ya sacó a esa mujer. – comentó Elroy aliviada – toma un poco de té.

Elroy le sirvió una taza de té y espero a que Candy dieran unos sorbitos mientras miraba preocupada como varias lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

-¿Ya te sientes más tranquila? – le preguntó con ternura.

-… - Candy hizo un asentimiento de cabeza pero las lágrimas no dejaban de mojarle el rostro.

Sabía que había algo más. Dio un hondo suspiro antes de volver a la carga.

-¿Qué más escuchaste Candice?

Candy dio un sorbo a su tasa con la mirada perdida y sus pensamientos puestos en la biblioteca.

-¿Hay algo más grave, verdad? – preguntó Elroy decididamente – Si ya sabías que William tuvo un romance con esta mujer y estas así - dijo refiriéndose a su estado ánimo – entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te puso así?

Candy dejó la tasa a un lado y su llanto cobró fuerza.

-Es…es…que…ella le estaba diciendo que todo este tiempo lo había estado buscando… - comentó entre fuertes sollozos.

-¿Y por qué lo buscaba? Se supone que esa relación fue hace bastante tiempo.

-…Albert le dijo que no quería saberlo… - continuó llorando.

-Muy sensato de su parte.

-…Y que tampoco este era el lugar para hablar de eso…

-Muy cierto – dijo como para sí misma la anciana.

-…Creo que eso le molestó y le dijo que decía eso porque no quería que yo me enterara de su romance – no eran las palabras exactas pero algo así había entendido - Pero Albert le aclaró que yo estaba al tanto de todo desde el día que llegó. – volvió a llorar.

-Muy bien – Elroy hizo un puño para darle más fuerza a sus palabras.

-…Entonces, ella le preguntó si me había contado que su relación estuvo basada en algo más que en besos… – Candy rompió en un llanto lastimero y desconsolado…

-¡Virgen Santa! – exclamó Elroy impresionada por la osadía de esa mujer, mientras esperaba con paciencia que Candice tomara aire entre los fuertes sollozos. Pensó seriamente en traer sus sales.

-…Y que…que… - Candy se tapó la cara con las manos - …si me había contado que se escabullía cada noche a su cabaña para hacer algo más que besarse… - Candy lloró descontroladamente.

-¡Dios mío, santo!

-Albert…Albert se acostó con ella, tía…con ella…- repetía incrédula Candy.

No había tiempo para las sales, ni para el té, parecía que Candice se iba a romper, así que optó por abrazarla.

-Ahora entiendo todo – dijo abrazándola con fuerza sin soltarla. – Esa mujer es una ¡víbora!

-No quiero volver a verlo…- repetía una y otra vez…- como pudo hacerme algo así…

Elroy sólo dejaba que llorara, que se desahogara.

-…Y también le dijo: que había estado esperando todas estas noches que él fuera a su habitación…- lloraba desconsolada, adolorida, impactada…

-¡Mujerzuela! – dijo Elroy en voz alta - ¡Víbora! ¡Arpía! – parecía que diciendo improperios contra esa mujerzuela se sentía mejor - ¿Y William que dijo? ¿o es que acaso fue a verla en su habitación?

-No, no lo creo…- sollozó Candy – le dijo que qué clase de hombre creía que era, que era un hombre casado.

-William me va a oír – amenazó.

-No tía, no quiero que sepa que yo se lo conté, porque sabría que estuve escuchando de tras de la puerta y…y… – el llanto no la dejó continuar.

-No te preocupes, hija. – le dijo con dulzura mientras continuaba abrazándola con fuerza y un par de lágrimas corrían por su rostro no sólo en solidaridad por Candice sino sintiendo la angustia de la pobre muchacha que tenía en sus brazos. Se veía tan frágil y desvalida…

Bendito fuera Dios, y le permitió encontrar a Candice antes de que huyera.

Tenía que echar a esa mujer a patadas de la casa, pero no podía dejar a Candice sola en este estado, la necesitaba, a lo mejor decidía irse, y ella no la culparía.

En ese momento un golpeteo en la puerta las dejo quietas a las dos.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó molesta la anciana sin soltar a Candy.

-Soy yo señora – era Teresa.

-¿Qué quieres muchacha? – preguntó enojada, ¿es que no sabía que estaba consolando a Candice? No, no lo sabía.

-Pasó algo que creo debe de saber, señora.

Elroy y Candy se miraron.

Candy corrió a esconderse en el closet, mientras Elroy se limpiaba el par de lágrimas que habían corrido por su rostro.

Quitó el cerrojo y la mucama entró sigilosamente en la habitación.

-El señor Andrew y el joven Alistear acaban de tener una discusión.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó preocupada Elroy, a lo mejor los nervios de William estaban al tope y fue a reclamarle a Alistear sobre su obsesivo apego por Candice.

-Porque el joven Alistear no quería que la señorita Dutti se fuera, y justo llegó el Señor Andrew cuando éste le decía que hablaría con la señora Candy para que se quedara, entonces el señor le dijo que no metiera a su mujer en esto, y que la estancia de la señorita Dutti en esta casa había llegado a su fin. – Teresa tomó un respiro – entonces el joven Alistear dijo que si ella se iba, él también.

-¿Y se va a ir?

-No sé…es que ya no pude seguir escuchando porque Peter me sorprendió y me pidió que me marchara.

-Ve a ver si te enteras de algo más. – le ordenó.

-Si señora. ¿Usted no va a ir?

Ganas no le faltaban, pero sabía que Candice la necesitaba más que nunca.

-No, estoy un poco indispuesta.

Elroy volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro mientras Candy salía preocupada e intercambiaban una larga mirada.

En la antesala de las habitaciones de huéspedes Albert y Stear se miraban desafiantes.

-Stear, no tienes que marcharte conmigo – intercedió Jana rompiendo el intercambio de miradas – Aquí está tu familia, tu hogar, yo tengo que seguir mi camino, ya te lo había dicho.

-Pero… ¿ya hablaron? – preguntó tratando de detener a Jana.

Albert lo miró un segundo.

-¿Tú lo sabías? – le preguntó Albert a Stear, totalmente asombrado y asqueado dándose cuenta en un respiro que Stear estaba al tanto de la relación pasada con Jana.

-Él sabe lo mismo que tu esposa – le aclaró Jana al ver la ira correr por los ojos de Albert – No lo juzgues.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Stear confundido.

-Ya hablé con tu tío y no hay nada más que decir. Me marcho Stear. Me voy tranquila porque sé que te quedas con los tuyos.

-Pero…

-Adiós Stear – Jana se levantó de puntillas y besó la mejilla de Stear.

Jana miró a Albert un instante, nunca imaginó que éste sería su último adiós, ni que se despedirían de una manera tan fría y distante.

-Gracias señor Andrew por su hospitalidad y la de su esposa. Espero mi estadía no haya causado ninguna molestia.

Albert sólo se limitó a hacer un asentimiento de cabeza mientras Peter tomaba la maleta de Jana que posaba en el suelo y la acompañaba hasta el coche que afuera ya la estaba esperando.

Jana abandonó la mansión Andrew seguida muy de cerca por el mayordomo.

Antes de subirse al auto, miró la imponente fachada, el hombre que ella amaba se había quedado en África, en sus sueños, en sus besos pasados. No tenía otra opción, tenía que marcharse, con el alma partida, sus sueños perdidos y con una frase que taladraría su corazón por el resto de sus días.

-Por favor Jana, te pido que te marches de esta casa. - la mirada fría de Albert y su pedido directo la habían destrozado como ni la guerra lo hizo.

El golpeteo en la puerta hizo que Candy nuevamente tuviera que correr al closet de la tía Elroy, esto le estaba resultando como una especie de terapia.

-Señora – Teresa la mucama estaba detrás de la puerta – La señorita Dutti acaba de irse.

-¿Y Alistear? - preguntó preocupada

-Se quedó. – Teresa no había visto la mirada triste y nostálgica que Stear le dio a Jana por la ventana, después de todo ella lo había cuidado.

-¿Alguien más se enteró de la partida de la señorita Dutti? – hubiera querido llamarla mujerzuela pero se contuvo, no había necesidad de poner sobre aviso a la servidumbre.

-Nadie señora.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Con el señor Perkins y su esposa – dijo refiriéndose al sastre.

-…- Elroy hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-¿Y William?

-Está buscando a la señora Candy.

-Gracias Teresa, cualquier cosa me avisas.

-Si señora.

Al cerrar la puerta Candy salió nuevamente del closet.

-Al menos esa víbora ya no está en esta casa – dijo Elroy – Ahora si Candice, ven y siéntate que tenemos que hablar.

Candy se sentó mientras Elroy pegaba más su asiento al de ella y le tomaba de las manos.

-Voy a hablarte de mujer a mujer, claro y sin reservas.

Candy la miró, sabía que la tía al final se pondría de parte de Albert, era de esperarse.

-En primer lugar: desapruebo totalmente que hayas escuchado "a medias" la conversación de William.

Candy se inclinó de lado sin entender ese "a medias".

-Si, tal como lo escuchaste, "a medias", hija, deberías haberte quedado hasta el final.

Candy abrió sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Es que cuando escuchas algo debes escuchar hasta el final o mejor no escuchar nada. – añadió con resignación – Mira, yo en tu lugar hubiera entrado a la biblioteca para que esa mujer, supiera frente a quien estaba.

-Yo no…- Candy empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Pero entiendo perfectamente lo que hiciste. Te portaste como toda una dama - corroboró orgullosa - Sólo no estoy de acuerdo que te hayas ido sin terminar de escuchar lo que hablaban, porque hasta donde me has contado William estaba dándote tu lugar, es más, hasta creo que puso en su lugar a esa arpía.

-… - Candy no respondió soló hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Hasta dónde escuchaste exactamente?

-Hasta que él le gritó: Basta Jana.

-Y eso fue cuando ella le dijo… - le presionó para que recordara.

-Dijo…dijo… - los ojos nuevamente se le nublaron recordando aquellas palabras – que antes para él sus encuentros era pasionales o algo así… - rompió en llanto.

-Entiendo, entiendo. Tranquilízate hija.

-Es que…yo pensé que…- Candy trataba de explicarle a la tía que la traición que sentía era por el pasado de Albert y no por el presente.

-Pensaste que fuiste la primera mujer en la vida de él. ¿Verdad?

-…- Candy hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza avergonzada.

-Mira Candice, en la vida de un hombre hay varios secretos, que nosotras las mujeres ignoramos y entre esos está la adquisición de experiencia. Por lo que entiendo William no amó a esta mujer.

-Pero…él se acostó con ella…tía…

-Generalmente, Candice, los hombres tienen no sólo una, sino varias experiencias previas antes del matrimonio, es más, sus mismos padres se encargan de que adquieran este tipo de experiencias. Y no me veas con esa cara porque es verdad. Ellos lo llaman "cosas de hombres".

Elroy tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

-Candice, tú mejor que nadie, sabe que William es un hombre de mundo, que ha viajado sabe a Dios a que lugares y no siempre lo hizo como un vagabundo. Cuando podía, William se alojaba en hoteles de lujo para desde allí manejar las empresas. ¿Y piensas que en su camino nunca se cruzó ninguna mujer…?

Candy en ese momento recordó que cuando llegó a Inglaterra la primera vez supo que el tío abuelo, se hospedaba en el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad y era obvio, era un hombre poderoso y ahora que lo pensaba mejor siempre pensó que Albert vivía vagabundeando entre bosques pero lo que la tía decía era verdad. No siempre fue un vagabundo y tampoco se la pasó sólo en compañía de animales y vegetación.

-Un hombre como William, con apellido o sin él, con fortuna o sin ella, es un hombre muy atractivo a los ojos de las mujeres, Candice. – Elroy la miraba seriamente - Para ponerte un ejemplo, cuando William estaba en el colegio, los padres de algunas muchachas ya querían establecer compromisos formales con William y yo los esquivaba sabiendo que él no respetaría ningún trato hecho sin su consentimiento.

-Oh.

-Así es hija.

Elroy apretó las manos de Candy con cariño.

-En la vida de un hombre no importa ser la primera mujer que llega a su vida, sino la última. Y tú debes preocuparte por ser la última mujer en la vida de William. Que importa lo que pasó cuando estaba en África, en Inglaterra o en la Conchinchina, eso ya pasó…que el pasado no te haga daño, Candice. – Elroy la miró a los ojos - ¿William alguna vez te ha reclamado por tu pasado? – preguntó refiriéndose a la vez que se escapó del colegio para regresar a América, pero Candy pensó que se refería a Anthony y a Terry.

-No, nunca.

-¿Y crees que estaría bien que le reclamaras por el suyo?

Candy hizo una rápida retrospección a su vida…tampoco es que se hubiera acostado con nadie, pero también tenía un pasado amoroso…incluso con Terry había pasado toda una noche en Escocia, claro que él no la había tocado ni nada por el estilo, sólo habían conversado y era algo que en aquella época era tachado de inmoral.

Y Albert jamás la había juzgado por eso.

Pero le dolía tanto que otra mujer hubiera disfrutado de sus caricias, de sus besos…Debía admitirlo, estaba celosa.

-No, no podría – admitió en un susurro – Pero…es que...no entiendo, porque que no me contó todo – suspiró con fuerza – tuve que enterarme por… - volvió a llorar.

-William pudo haber vagabundeado por todo el mundo, pero siempre ha sido un caballero, es más, el sólo hecho de contarte que estuvo con esa mujer ya habla mucho de él, y de cómo te respeta, pero entrar a esos detalles, creo que no es de caballeros, Candice.

Candy no respondió, se limitó a mirarla y a meditar sus palabras admitiendo que en el fondo tenía razón.

-¿Crees que lo que te enteraste por esa mujer, tenga tanto poder como para destruir tu matrimonio?

-No – contestó con voz de violín luego de un rato.

-Esa mujer sólo estaba dando patadas de ahogado.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta. Candy corrió a esconderse en el closet mientras Elroy abría la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Peter? – Elroy estaba sorprendida de ver al mayordomo en lugar de la mucama que venía cada cinco minutos con una nueva novedad.

-Disculpe que la moleste madame, Teresa me dijo que estaba indispuesta, pero el señor está buscando a la señora Candy y quería saber si usted la ha visto.

-¿William ya llegó? – se hizo la loca

-Si madame.

Elroy sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Ha visto a la señora, mándame? – volvió a preguntar Peter.

-Estaba en el salón azul viendo revistas de modas.

-No, ya no está allí.

-Pues aquí no está, seguramente anda subida en algún árbol.

-No lo creo, madame, con esta lluvia – hizo alusión a que en ese momento cayó un rayo en las cercanías.

-Entonces no tengo ni idea.

Elroy cerró la puerta.

-Por lo visto, William ya te está buscando – comentó la anciana en cuanto cerró la puerta y Candy salía sigilosamente del closet.

Candy sintió que todo en ella latía con anhelo al saber que Albert la estaba buscando.

-Muy bien Candice, si no quieres volver a ver a William nunca más en tu vida, por esta terrible omisión de esos detalles "pasados" – a propósito enfatizó "pasados" - te puedo ayudar a desaparecer no sólo de Chicago, sino de la vida de William – sabía que exageraba porque estaba segura que William encontraría a Candice en el fin del mundo, pero quería que Candice reaccionara y era ahora o nunca – Pero debes tomar la decisión en este instante, porque dentro de poco tendremos a William examinando cada centímetro de la casa, buscándote, y créeme que te encontrará.

-¿Y si me voy al Hogar de Pony? – sondeó Candy sin saber muy bien lo que quería hacer con su vida y si realmente no quería ver a Albert por el resto de su vida…de sólo pensarlo volvió a llorar.

-Ahí será el primer lugar donde te busque, si quieres desaparecer de la vida de William debes viajar al otro lado del mundo o como mínimo a Cabo de Hornos o tal vez a Tel aviv – reflexión Elroy como si realmente la fuera ayudar.

A Candy se le desorbitaron los ojos con preocupación.

-Tan lejos.

-Si, así de lejos…- admitió Elroy – William te buscará por mar y tierra, de norte a sur, y de este a oeste.

-¿Tanto así?

-Si, tanto así. ¿Y sabes por qué lo hará?

-… - Candy negó con la cabeza.

-Porque te ama, te ama con tanta fuerza que dedicará su vida a buscarte y cuando te encuentre, porque créeme hija, te encontrará – y en eso no exageraba – Cuando te encuentre – repitió con énfasis - tú tendrás que destrozarle el corazón diciéndole que ya no lo amas.

-Pero es que yo nunca le voy a dejar de amar.

-Entonces William no te dejará tranquila, porque sólo diciéndole que no le amas él te dejará.

-Es que… - Candy balbuceó.

-Tendrás que decirle que su silencio al ahorrarte detalles embarazosos de aquella relación, acabó con tu confianza en él… que tus dudas fueron más fuertes que tu amor por él…

-Yo no podría… - Candy lloró.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque…porque no me importa su pasado…porque…no me importa lo que dijo Jana…

-¿No te importa?

-No – admitió avergonzada.

-¿Por qué? - volvió a preguntar Elroy.

-Porque lo amo, tía, lo amo con todo mi corazón - se abrazó a la tía y lloró confirmando que nada de su pasado le importaba.

Elroy la dejó llorar tranquila y suspiró aliviada.

-Soy tan tonta – se recriminó Candy entre lágrimas.

-No, no eres tonta, Candice, es sólo que tus sentimientos son verdaderos – confirmó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que su adorado sobrino era tan querido.

Candy se abrazó a la tía sintiéndose incomprensiblemente comprendida.

-¿Y qué vas hacer entonces? – le preguntó cuándo estuvo más tranquila

-No lo sé, tía.

-Al menos podríamos darle una lección a William… - sugirió Elroy.

-¿Una lección?

-Dejemos que te busque por un buen tiempo.

-¿Y si se cansa? – preguntó preocupada despegándose de la anciana.

Elroy sonrió.

-No lo creo…aunque… – se le vino una idea magistral – puede suponer que ya no lo amas y que Alistear ha ocupado su lugar.

-Eso jamás sucederá, tía. ¿Por qué pensaría eso? – comentó preocupada.

-Candice, te dije que hablaría claro y lo haré también con respecto a Alistear y su inusual apego contigo.

-Yo… - intentó defenderse Candy, pero Elroy levantó la mano y no la dejó continuar.

-¿Candice, te has puesto a pensar como las atenciones de Alistear lastiman a William? ¿Te has puesto en su lugar?

Candy la miró horrorizada.

-Candice, es hora de elegir, entre William o Alistear.

-No tengo que elegir, yo amo a Albert, él es mi esposo, él…

-Pues es el momento de poner un alto a toda esta situación, tienes que irte con William lejos de aquí.

-Pero Stear me necesita…

-Y William también…

Los golpeteos en la puerta detuvieron su conversación.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Elroy molesta.

-Soy yo, tía – la voz de Albert se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

Los ojos de Candy se desorbitaron mientras su corazón latía con la fuerza de un tsunami al escuchar su voz.

-Ve a esconderte… - le ordenó la tía.

-Pero…

-Ve a esconderte Candice - añadió con más énfasis.

Candy algo vacilante se encaminó al closet mientras Elroy se encaminaba a la puerta para quitar el cerrojo.

-¿Qué pasa William? – dijo a manera de saludo en cuanto abrió la puerta

-Tía, estoy buscando a Candy.

Algo le dijo que su tía estaba molesta.

Elroy le hizo un gesto para que pasara. William se veía tan abatido y estaba mojado, como si hubiera estado buscando a Candice entre los árboles en pleno aguacero.

-Siéntate – le pidió.

-Tía, no puedo, tengo que encontrar a Candy. – le dijo dándose media vuelta constatando a su pesar que Candy no se encontraba con su tía.

-Será mejor que te sientes porque lo que tengo que decirte es mejor que lo escuches sentado.

Albert la miró preocupado, se detuvo pero no se sentó. Elroy se encaminó a la puerta y volvió a cerrarla con seguro.

-¿Por qué razón, Candice desaparecería de esta casa sin motivo? – le preguntó a quemarropa.

-Creo que Candy escuchó una conversación…- la mente de Albert volvió por enésima vez a la biblioteca, Peter le había dicho que fue a buscar a Candy en cuanto él entró a la biblioteca y que ella había salido corriendo a su encuentro, era obvio que había escuchado esa desastrosa conversación en la biblioteca. Lo que no entendía era porque no entró. Demonios, ella era su mujer, tenía todo el derecho de entrar e interrumpirlos.

-¿Y por qué una conversación la llevaría a huir de esta casa, o debería decir: a huir de ti, William?

Albert agitó la cabeza, no le iba a contar a su tía sobre su romance con Jana.

-William – le sacó Elroy de sus cavilaciones - ¿cómo pudiste permitir que esa mujer permaneciera bajo el mismo techo que tu esposa? – le increpó levantando la voz dos octavas más.

-¿Cómo…? – William se quedó con la pregunta en media boca

-¿Qué cómo lo sé? – Elroy hizo la pregunta que Albert estaba por hacer.

-Si – contestó confundido.

-Lo sé y punto. ¿Cómo pudiste William? ¿Cómo? – preguntó enojada - ¡Debiste sacar a esa mujer el mismo instante que llegó a esta casa! – le soltó sin ninguna consideración – ¡Debiste William! – lo regañó levantando el dedo índice – ¡Tu deber, es proteger a Candice! – añadió señalándolo.

Albert calló, no lo había hecho por petición de Candy, pero sabía que no era excusa.

-¿Y qué era lo que quería esa mujerzuela? – le preguntó Elroy al ver que él no contestaba. - No me mires así, que eso es lo que es. Una mujer que busca a un hombre casado, es eso y más.

Albert no la defendió.

-Quería que supiera que me había estado buscando…pensaba que aún era libre…

-Pero de seguro se dio cuenta que estabas casado en cuanto llegó.

Albert pensó lo mismo.

-¿Y por qué te buscaba con tanto ahínco? ¿Acaso tienes a un vástago no reconocido? – era mejor que Candice se enterara en ese momento que estaba encerrada en el closet.

A Candy se le paró el corazón dentro del closet, no había pensado en eso. ¡Oh Dios! Se iba a morir allí mismo.

-No tía, admito que aquella relación sobrepasó varios límites, pero jamás fui demasiado inconsciente como para engendrar un hijo al cual no iba a cuidar.

-Me alegra oírlo – y de seguro Candice también.

Ambas respiraron tranquilas.

-¿Ahora William, que vas hacer?

-Primero encontrar a Candy, y luego tratar de explicarle... – se pasó una mano por el pelo, no sabía que era más difícil, si encontrarla o hablar.

-¿Y dónde la piensas buscar?

-Ya fui al orfanato, al hospital, al parque, Archie fue a la casa de Annie y Ricardo acabó de venir de la estación. Voy a ir al Hogar de Pony, es muy probable que haya ido para allá…

Elroy levantó una ceja, lo sabía.

-Antes que vayas al Hogar de Pony, William, creo que también es hora de poner un alto a Alistear.

Albert la miró entendiendo claramente a lo que se refería.

-Sé que su amnesia aboga a su favor, William, pero ya es hora que vayas poniendo un límite. No sólo lo digo por el bien de tu matrimonio sino por el de Alistear mismo.

-Hablaré con él.

-Me parece bien.

-Pero primero…

-Candice – completó la anciana.

-Si, Candy – corroboró Albert desolado.

Elroy lo miró tan abatido, que por un instante quiso abrazarlo, pero sabía que él necesitaba a Candice.

-Por favor hijo, me pasas un chal verde que tengo en el closet. – le pidió mientras ella se encaminaba a la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Que me pases un chal – repitió en tono seco.

Albert respiró hondo antes de encaminarse al closet, lo que quería era salir corriendo a buscar a Candy y su tía se ponía a estarle pidiendo chales.

Abrió la puerta de un solo tirón y ¡oh sorpresa!, allí estaba Candy.

Sus ojos se encontraron en un segundo y ambos confirmaron que estaban empapados, ella por lágrimas y él por salir a buscarla en medio del torrencial aguacero que baldeaba las calles de Chicago.

El alivio que sintió Albert fue tan fuerte que por un momento sintió que le temblaban las piernas.

Albert estiró la mano con cierto temor.

Luego de vacilar un poco Candy alargó la suya hasta sentir su contacto.

Albert le ayudó a salir de ahí con cuidado y sin decir una palabra la atrajo al refugio de sus brazos para abrazarla con tanto amor que cerró los ojos con fervor mientras Candy lloraba en sus brazos confirmando que lo amaba con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Este capítulo fue un poquito más largo que los anteriores para compensar las dos semanas de espera.

Espero que respiren tranquilas, al menos yo si lo hice jajaja.

Ahora, así como ustedes esperan cada capítulo, yo espero sus comentarios sobre el mismo.

Gracias.

Tita


	30. Chapter 30

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XXX**

Los segundos pasaron lentamente mientras ambos se fundían en un abrazo cálido y poderoso. El mundo entero podía desaparecer en ese mismo instante, lo único que les importaba era estar en los brazos del otro.

Pero la única que desapareció sigilosamente fue la tía Elroy que sólo se quedó un par de segundos más asegurándose que se reconciliaran. Cuando vio que Candice salía del closet y se refugiaba en un abrazo con William respiró tranquila, se giró, abrió la puerta con cuidado y luego la cerró sigilosamente. Sabía que ahí, nadie los interrumpiría así que caminó serena con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, sintiéndose feliz por ser testigo de tanto amor y haber contribuido con su granito de arena en la armonía de estos dos.

-No sabía dónde estabas… - la voz de Albert sonó suave y profunda.

No abría los ojos porque quería llenarse de ella, del bálsamo de sentirla segura en sus brazos, del poder que tenía su delicado cuerpo bajo su abrazo para estabilizar su vida.

¿Cómo había llegado a amarla tanto? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que la amaba total e incondicionalmente como jamás pensó amar en su vida.

-Todo este tiempo te estuve buscando y estuviste aquí – corroboró con tanto alivio que sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa mientras sus brazos la apretaban suavemente en su abrazo.

Candy se mordió los labios con remordimiento, estaba consciente que Albert sabía que ella había escuchado tras la puerta de la biblioteca y luego que la tía Elroy le hiciera reflexionar, se sentía un poco tonta, mejor dicho, tontísima por semejante reacción.

Sin saber que decirle suspiró con fuerza, su llanto había disminuido y ahora sólo experimentaba el consuelo de sentirse segura en su abrazo.

Lo amaba tanto, que su corazón latía con cada respiro que él daba.

-Lo siento tanto…- continuó Albert – no profundicé en más detalles porque no lo consideré necesario - su voz estaba impregnada de arrepentimiento.

Ahí, tranquila en sus brazos todo lo parecía ínfimo. Cómo decirle que nada de su pasado empañaría su futuro, porque lo amaba con la fuerza de un tsunami.

-Mi intención no fue escuchar a hurtadillas…- empezó diciendo Candy pegada a su pecho – Lo siento – se disculpó.

-No, no te disculpes, soy yo el que debe disculparse…

-¿Disculparte? Pero si tú me contaste la verdad, me dijiste que tuviste una relación con ella…sólo que no entraste en tanto de detalle como el caballero que eres.

Albert abrió sorprendido los ojos sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Mentiría si te digo que no me afectó saber cuan profunda fue aquella relación pero…

-No fue profunda, amor, fue tan superficial que ni si quiera recuerdo como comenzó aquello – le aclaró Albert.

-Mmmm – Candy se quedó sin argumentos por unos instantes – bueno, de todas maneras eso me perturbó. – admitió - Y lo único que quería hacer era…desaparecer…

-No digas eso – Albert la apretó más en su abrazo – Jana ya no está en esta casa, le pedí que se marchara.

-¿Tú se lo pediste? ¿O fue ella quien quiso marcharse?

-Yo se lo pedí.

Albert recordó con un poco de pena el rostro descompuesto e impactado por la sorpresa cuando le dijo a Jana que saliera de la casa hoy mismo. Pero él no era un hombre que se prestaba a chantajes emocionales ni para estar con consideraciones cuando alguien quería alterar la tranquilidad de su hogar y sobre todo quería desestabilizar su matrimonio. Si había permitido que Jana se quedara unos días fue por petición de Candy y porque ella mantenía su distancia.

Pero había sido un error.

Y en cuanto se dio cuenta que Jana se aferraba a un pasado olvidado, supo que debía sacarla en ese instante no sólo de su casa sino también de su vida, sin ninguna consideración.

-¿Y qué dijo? – preguntó Candy sorprendida y a la vez arrepentida por no haberse quedado escuchando hasta el final. Cuánta razón tenía la tía Elroy.

Albert la soltó levemente de su abrazo para mirarle los ojos. Sus ojos lucían más verdes por lo rojos e hinchados que estaban, pero aun así le parecieron hermosos. Entonces se dio cuenta que ella debía haber llorado por bastante tiempo, su corazón se estremeció adolorido por ser el causante de sus lágrimas.

Limpió con cuidado una lágrima rezagada en su mejilla mientras le miraba algo confundido, pensaba que ella había escuchado toda la conversación que tuvo con Jana.

Al ver la leve confusión en sus ojos, Candy supo que tenía que aclararle hasta donde escuchó.

-No escuché todo lo que hablaron… - le explicó apenada – sólo hasta que le gritaste: "Basta" – inclinó la cabeza levemente pero Albert le levantó la barbilla con suavidad.

En realidad no se había perdido de mucho, luego de eso Albert se había portado más cortante que al inicio.

"…

-Esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido y es mejor terminarla de una vez. – el tono de Albert se volvió más frío. – Creo que ya me has dicho todo lo que tenías decir ¿o hay algo más relevante que añadir? - sus ojos parecían témpanos de hielo.

-… - Jana quiso decir algo pero se quedó sin voz, todo en ella se había congelado al ver la helada indiferencia de él.

A Albert le pareció escuchar un ruido en las afueras de la biblioteca pero no estaba seguro, porque en ese momento el suave golpeteo de las gotas al golpear los ventanales amortiguó cualquier otro sonido.

-Jamás pensé que reaccionarias…de esta manera…con tanta frialdad… - balbuceó Jana desconociendo al hombre que tenía en frente.

-¿Y qué esperabas? - la miró directo a los ojos – Amo profundamente a mi esposa y cualquier relación pasada…quedó ahí, en el pasado – le aclaró.

Ninguna frase le desgarró tanto como esta. Hasta las lágrimas se le secaron.

-Por favor Jana, te pido que te marches de esta casa.

-¿Eso es todo? – preguntó ella aturdida.

-Lo siento Jana – añadió suavizando la voz – Te estoy muy agradecido por cuidar de Stear cuando más lo necesitó.

-No necesito tus agradecimientos, sólo hice mi trabajo. Me pagaban para ello. – le dijo con desprecio.

-De todas maneras, gracias.

Jana era lo suficientemente adulta para entender que todo había terminado, lo único sensato que podía hacer en este instante era salir de esta casa. Se levantó de un impulso y salió..."

-Candy – Albert le pidió que levantara la mirada - ¿Por qué no entraste? – le preguntó con tanta suavidad que fue como una caricia en el alma.

-No…no quería parecer impertinente – pero al ver la dulzura de su mirada dio un suspiro y continuó – no me atreví a entrar…tuve miedo…- confesó.

-¿Miedo?

-… - Candy hizo un asentimiento.

Albert la atrajo nuevamente a sus brazos para abrazarla con fervor.

-Soy yo el que tuvo miedo – la voz suave y profunda de Albert hizo que el alma de Candy se derritiera - Cuando Peter me dijo que habías bajado en cuanto llegué... y deduje que escuchaste aquella conversación… – toda la angustia que había sentido traspasó su voz - …Pensé que no lo entenderías.

-En realidad…al principio no lo entendí - admitió Candy apenada - pero luego comprendí que…no me importa saber que hubo… - vaciló un poco antes de continuar - …otra mujer – corroboró respirando hondo - …que pidió tu amor y lo tuvo todo… – se separó de sus brazos haciendo un poco de esfuerzo, porqué él se rehusaba a soltarla.

-No lo obtuvo todo – le aclaró Albert – Jamás le di ni a ella, ni a nadie mi corazón – confesó Albert – él es todo tuyo.

Candy lo miró maravillada, y sus ojos se empañaron pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Te amo a ti y sólo a ti – confesó Albert mirándola sin pestañar.

-¿Y nada más que a mí? – preguntó Candy con una sonrisa.

-Y nada más que a ti – corroboró Albert sonriendo también.

-Yo también, te amo – Candy tocó su rostro con infinito amor – Que importa el pasado, si hoy yo sé que eres mío, sólo mío y nada más que mío.

-Siempre…

Albert acercó sus labios y juntos se unieron en un beso duro, ávido y enérgico.

Un beso que licuó el sabor de sus bocas y removió los cimientos de sus entrañas generando pulsaciones eléctricas no sólo en sus neuronas sino en sus hormonas y en cada uno de sus músculos.

Con manos ávidas Albert empezó a recorrer las suaves curvas de Candy, necesitaba más, necesitaba fundirse en ella…

-Albert, no creo que sea buena idea que…continuemos aquí… – dijo Candy mareada de placer pero siendo muy consciente que esta no era su habitación.

-¿Qué? – Albert no entendía bien que había dicho Candy.

-Que este es el cuarto de la tía Elroy y ella puede regresar. – contestó con un risita nerviosa.

Albert miró desconcertado a su alrededor deteniendo a regañadientes sus besos.

-Tienes razón – era la primera vez que sentía desubicado. – Vámonos – tomó la mano de Candy sin esperar su respuesta.

Candy sonrió hasta lo inverosímil, amaba a Albert hasta la médula ósea.

Corrieron sigilosos por los enormes pasillos de la mansión intercambiando miradas cómplices y risillas silenciosas mientras se escabullían hasta su habitación, incluso tuvieron que meterse a una de las habitaciones para evitar que una de las mucamas los pillara.

Lo más complicado fue bajar las escaleras para ir al otro lado de la mansión, donde estaba su alcoba. Pero estaban con suerte, nadie los vio.

Y cuando alcanzaron su objetivo respiraron aliviados, pusieron cerrojo a su puerta, ni si quiera se molestaron en encender alguna luz porque ya la noche había caído hace rato.

Continuaron donde se quedaron, en un beso frenético y poderoso cargado de todas las emociones que los habían envuelto hasta este preciso instante.

Una a una, fueron cayendo cada una de sus prendas, marcando un camino desordenado hasta la cama donde tuvieron todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse sin reserva. Se llenaron de besos, caricias y te amos desgarrados por el placer…

-Creo que tengo hambre – dijo Candy recostada piel con piel sobre el pecho de Albert.

-Yo también. – Albert enterró la mano bajo los risos desordenados de Candy hasta llegar a su cuello para acariciarle con suavidad.

-¿Crees que ya hayan cenado?

-Deben estar terminado. – conjeturó Albert luego de mirar la hora.

-¿Nos habrán sobrado algo? – preguntó preocupada

-Seguro – sonrió Albert.

En ese momento Albert estornudó y antes que Candy pudiera decirle nada, ella también lo hizo.

-Jajaja – rieron divertidos.

-Creo que nos acabamos de resfriar – comentó Albert luego de estornudar por segunda vez.

-Será mejor que pidamos una sopa de pollo y una limonada bien caliente.

-Eso suena rico.

-Pero primero tenemos que vestirnos. – le dijo Candy haciendo el intento de levantarse.

-Para que vamos a vestirnos si pasan de las ocho de la noche.

-Tienes razón.

Candy hizo sonar una campanilla luego de ponerse la camisa de Albert.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Albert deteniéndola al sujetar el filo de su camisa que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas.

-A recoger todo eso - le indicó con la mano el camino de prendas que iniciaba desde la puerta hasta el pie de la cama.

-Jajaja, te ayudo.

Albert estaba recogiendo los zapatos junto a la puerta cuando Peter llamó a la puerta.

-Por favor, Peter, nos traes una sopa de pollo y una limonada bien caliente.

-Enseguida señor – Peter levantó una ceja. – Disculpe – vaciló un poco - ¿eso quiere decir que ya no viajará al Hogar de Pony? – no veía a su señora por ninguna parte pero por la sonrisa que tenía el amo, era obvio que ya la había encontrado.

-Se me olvidó avisarte que ya la encontré. – se disculpó Albert apenado. Había olvidado por completo que lo tenía buscando a Candy.

-Me alegra señor. Con su permiso.

Albert cerró la puerta con cierto cargo de conciencia, pero cuando estaba con Candy se olvidaba hasta del nombre.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? – le preguntó Candy mientras clasificaba las prendas que había recogido del suelo, las de Albert en un montón y las de ella en otro.

-Que me olvidé de decirle a Peter que ya te encontré.

-Jajajaja, pobrecito.

-Pobrecito yo – le aclaró cargándola, poniéndola en la cama y colocándose a horcajadas sobre ella –…que no sabía dónde estabas y fui a buscarte por todo Chicago en un tiempo record y me paseé casi por todo el jardín buscándote en algún árbol.

-Jajajaja – río Candy divertida. - Lo siento.

-¿Cómo fue que te escondiste en el cuarto de la tía Elroy?

-Es que ella me encontró justo cuando estaba por salir de la casa y me llevó a su dormitorio. Ahí me escuchó y me aconsejó – le comentó con una sonrisa.

-Entonces prácticamente a ella le debo mi matrimonio - meditó Albert.

-Si, jajajajaja.

Albert se inclinó para besarla al escuchar su risa, amaba su risa y quería atraparla en un beso.

-Me gusta cuando ríes – le confesó Albert – pero igual te amo cuando lloras.

-Una vez me dijiste que era más bonita cuando reía – le recordó Candy con una sonrisa iluminada.

Albert sonrió recordando aquellas palabras tan lejanas de su pasado. Aquel primer encuentro había marcado sus vidas de distinta manera.

-En aquel tiempo tu sonrisa cambió mi vida, hace poco había muerto Pauna y me sentía desbastado, pero tu comparación del sonido de la gaita con caracoles me hizo reír como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Aquel día marcaste mi vida, me hiciste ver que pese a todas las tristezas aun podía sonreír. Gracias. – le dijo acariciando su rostro con devoción.

-Tú también marcaste la mía, cada vez que me sentía sola siempre me acompañaba tu recuerdo…y te busqué en cada persona que encontraba, mi sueño era volver a verte y tuve que vivir media vida hasta encontrarte…

-Siempre estuve cerca.

-Lo sé, pero no sabía que eras tú, mi príncipe de la colina, mi primer amor, mi gran amor.

Albert sonrió, mientras Candy envolvía sus brazos en su cuello para atraerlo a sus labios para besarlo con infinito amor.

-¿Albert, puedo pedirte algo? – le preguntó Candy luego de un buen rato besándole.

-El sol, la luna, las estrellas – le ofreció – mi corazón no, porque ya lo tienes.

-Jajaja que lindo. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo princesa.

Albert la miró esperando su pedido apoyándose en su antebrazo.

-¿Crees que podamos irnos a algún lado? Creo que necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros…si estás muy ocupado lo podemos dejar para luego…pero…- vaciló Candy al ver la profundidad de su mirada.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A dónde sea…aunque sea al parque jajajaja

-¿Inglaterra? ¿Escocia tal vez? – sondeó Albert con un brillo en su mirada

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Muy en serio. – hizo un asentimiento firme con la cabeza – Ya sabes que tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

-Jajaja – rió Candy divertida – Estoy hablando en serio – le advirtió.

-Yo también – le aseguró Albert - ¿Recuerdas el viaje a Inglaterra que estaba planificado para los próximos días?

-Cierto – dijo Candy recordando de repente aquel viaje, había estado por sugerirle que pospusieran unas semanas aquel viaje, por la llegada de Stear. Que contradicción, ahora quería fugarse con él si era posible esta misma noche.

-Podemos adelantarlo. – le sugirió Albert.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionada.

-Si – Albert hizo un asentimiento.

-¿Cuándo podríamos salir?

-Déjame hablar con George para ver cuando podemos salir.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta. Era Peter junto con Dorothy que venían trayéndoles la cena. Albert le ayudó a Candy a ponerse una bata y antes de abrir la puerta se puso la primera camiseta que encontró.

-¿George ya llegó? – le preguntó Albert a Peter mientras les servían la cena.

-Sí, está terminando de cenar señor.

-Dile que necesito hablar con él.

-Sí señor.

Candy lo miró enamorada, ese aire de autoridad que lo rodeaba cuando se dirigía a los subalternos en contraste con la suavidad cuando a ella le hablaba le hizo sentir mil mariposas en el pecho.

Más tarde, mientras Albert conversaba con George, Candy recibió la visita de Paty.

-La señora Elroy dijo que estabas algo indispuesta – dijo Paty al entrar, maravillada de lo grande y espaciosa que era aquella habitación.

-Si, parece que estoy un poco resfriada – por suerte y para corroborar su ausencia en la cena, estornudó.

-Ya veo – sonrió Paty – Stear, quería venir a visitarte, pero todos le dijeron que no.

-Lo siento Paty. – se disculpó Candy sinceramente.

-No te disculpes, es algo que no depende de ti. Incluso me pareció un poco cómico porque él no esperaba que en coro, todos le dijeran: No

-Jajaja, pobrecito – dijo Candy.

-Si… ¿Por cierto ya te enteraste que la señorita Dutti se fue?

-Si, Albert me lo dijo – Candy simuló una mueca – ¿Te despediste de ella?

-No, se fue sin despedirse de nadie, que raro, ¿verdad? – comentó Paty algo preocupada.

-A lo mejor no quería que nadie la retuviera.

-No lo sé, pero vi algo Candy, Stear está como más comunicativo. Al menos eso me pareció durante la cena.

-¿En serio?

-Si, aunque claro, se la pasó preguntado por ti jajajaja – rió Paty simulando su pena.

-Paty, tengo que contarte algo – le dijo Candy bajando la voz como si alguien las fuera a escuchar, era obvio que su habitación era una de las más privadas porque nadie rondaba por ahí a menos que uno de los dos llamara específicamente a alguien.

Paty abrió los ojos con atención.

-Albert y yo vamos a salir de viaje.

-¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé, Albert está hablando con George para que arregle el viaje lo más pronto posible. Pero por favor, tú y la abuela Martha quédense, están en su casa.

-Es que no podríamos Candy.

-¿Paty, quieres que Stear te recuerde?

-Sí.

-Entonces tienes que quedarte – le aseguró Candy – estoy segura que mi ausencia ayudará a Stear, es tu oportunidad para reconquistarlo.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Estando a su lado, escuchándolo…

-Es que no creo que él quiera…

-Paty, no te des por vencida antes de tiempo, mira que "_la constancia vence lo que la dicha no alcanza_".

Paty la miró de lado.

-Aprovecha las clases de manejo, es tu oportunidad de estar a solas con él…dile que quieres ganarnos a todas…

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?

-Estoy segura. Mira, cuando Albert perdió la memoria él no confiaba en nadie y se fue, entonces cuando lo encontré le dije todo lo que sabía de él y él me escuchó, has lo mismo con Stear, cuéntale todo lo que sabes de él, lo que hacían cuando estaban juntos. ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo – Paty hizo un asentimiento – Gracias Candy.

-No me lo agradezcas, sólo conquístalo, ¿quieres?

-Lo haré – confirmó Paty emocionada.

Albert regresó unos minutos después que Paty se despidiera de Candy.

-Nos vamos mañana – le dijo Albert en cuanto entró – George se está encargando del cambio de pasajes.

-¿Mañana? – preguntó Candy sorprendida. George, sí que era eficiente.

-¿No querías que fuera tan rápido? – le preguntó Albert algo preocupado.

-No…no es eso, es sólo que estaba pensando en quien le hará la rehabilitación a Stear.

-No te preocupes, ya le envié un recado al doctor Martín, para que mañana venga con una enfermera.

-Piensas en todo – comentó Candy con una sonrisa divertida.

-Cuando se trata de huir contigo, si – corroboró.

-Jajajaja

-Aproveché que la tía Elroy fue a la biblioteca para avisarle que nos vamos – le comentó Albert – Y sugirió que nos fuéramos discretamente.

-Se lo dije a Paty – comentó Candy preocupada por ser tan habladora.

-Hiciste bien.

-¿Y para que fue la tía Elroy a verte?

-Quería asegurarse que todo estuviera bien entre nosotros – sonrió Albert - Y cuando le comenté que nos vamos de viaje, se puso más contenta todavía. Por cierto también hablé con Stear.

-¿Hablaste con Stear? – preguntó Candy sorprendida, había escuchado la sugerencia de la tía Elroy para que pusiera un alto a toda esta situación.

-No conversamos mucho, es que tuvimos un intercambio algo brusco de palabras en la tarde. Stear quería recurrir a ti para que Jana no se fuera y eso me molestó.

Candy recordó claramente cuando Teresa les contó que ellos discutieron.

-Lo sé. – confesó Candy

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo? – preguntó Albert asombrado.

-La tía Elroy tiene unas informantes muy efectivas en esta casa jajajaja – confesó Candy - Una de las mucamas – no dijo su nombre por respeto – iba a cada rato a contarle a la tía Elroy todo lo que estaba pasando.

Albert levantó una ceja.

-¿Y como fue que no te vieron?

-Es que la tía Elroy cada que alguien iba a su habitación me mandaba al closet – le confesó con un risilla – Tal como cuando tú fuiste. – Albert sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza de un lado al otro sin poder creer todo lo que padeció buscándola y ella muy tranquila confabulada con su tía.

-Ya se me hacía que algo escondía, porque no apareció en un momento tan crítico.

-Jajajaja

-¿Y cuál era la que iba con la información? - le preguntó Albert.

-No te lo diré.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que la despidas.

-No la voy a despedir.

-Jajaja, de todas maneras no lo haré.

Albert la miró achicando los ojos.

-Ya sabía yo que en esta casa había toda una red de espionaje. – dedujo Albert.

-Jajajajaja

-Es más creo que esta "informante" o mejor dicho Teresa, es la que fue con el chisme cuando la tía nos sorprendió aquella mañana in fraganti.

Candy estaba muda ante la astucia de Albert.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue Teresa? – preguntó Candy anonadada.

-Porque Teresa se la pasa siempre metida en el cuarto de la tía Elroy, ya Peter sospechaba.

-¿Sospechaba?

-Crees que me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados cuando la tía nos sorprendió aquella mañana y nos dijo que la servidumbre sabía todo de nosotros.

-Si…- contestó Candy admirada de lo deductivo que era Albert.

-Le pedí a Peter que investigara sigilosamente cual fue con aquel chisme, y ahora sé que fue Teresa porque ella era la única, aparte de Peter que estaba cuando discutí con Stear.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no fue Peter?

-Porque tu dijiste que fue una mujer, no un hombre. – le aclaró.

-Cierto – admitió Candy.

-Entonces la que le lleva los chismes es Teresa – dijo Albert tocándose la barbilla y sopesando la manera de ponerla en su sitio.

-No pongas esa cara de pocker, que me preocupas.

-Jajajaja- rió Albert – soló estoy pensando en ponerla en evidencia para que se le quite lo chismosa.

-Jajajaja pobrecita, mira que después de todo creo que debemos agradecerle – añadió Candy en su defensa

-¿Agradecerle?

-Sí, porque si no fuera por sus chismes a lo mejor no estaríamos casados.

Albert la miró con una sonrisa.

-Tarde o temprano hubiéramos terminado casándonos amor. – la voz de Albert sonó suave.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro – corroboró Albert – Desde cuando compartíamos aquel departamento ya venía gestándose este amor.

-Tienes razón…

En ese momento golpearon la puerta.

-Todo está listo – dijo George en cuanto Albert abrió la puerta, pasaban de las diez de la noche – Aquí están los pasajes de tren, salen a las seis de la mañana – le extendió los pasajes.

Candy abrió los ojos, definitivamente George era muy eficiente.

-Gracias George. ¿Y arreglaste lo del barco?

-Si, envié un par de telegramas – contestó George - Zarparán en el Mauritana pasado mañana.

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida, volvería a viajar en el Mauritana…

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Primero que nada muchas gracias por su infinita paciencia para esperar este capítulo, pero tuve unos días ocupados que no me dieron tiempo para actualizarles.

Me gustaría que me comentaran como les pareció este capítulo.

Gracias por leer.

Tita


	31. Chapter 31

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XXXI**

La niebla blanca y espesa apenas le permitía ver a una mano de distancia. Cerró la puerta y se encaminó por el corredor, dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo, años atrás había caminado por este mismo barco y podría decirse que con esta misma niebla como ahora.

Sonrió un poco ante la inusual coincidencia. En aquel tiempo su corazón estaba de luto y no sabía cómo sería su nueva vida en Londres, pero ahora las circunstancias eran totalmente diferentes, su corazón latía totalmente enamorado y sabía que su destino estaba junto al hombre que amaba, e iría con él al fin del mundo si era necesario.

Respiró tranquila sintiéndose segura aun en la neblina, dio otro par de pasos antes de distinguir una silueta desdibujarse entre la bruma, sonrió abiertamente al darse cuenta que conocía aquella sombra como la palma de su mano. Su altura, esos anchos hombros y la forma del pelo, le eran tan amados que su solo contorno la atraía como la gravedad al centro de la tierra.

De repente una brisa fuerte alborotó sus cabellos haciendo que la cinta que los sostenía se desprendiera y volara directo hacia él.

La cinta dio un par de vueltas en el aire antes que él la atrapara con su mano.

-Ten cuidado, que ahí hay un escalón – le advirtió Albert encaminándose hacia ella y ofreciéndole su mano.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo? – preguntó Candy aferrando ambas manos a la de Albert como si fuera un salvavidas.

-Reconocí tus pasos – contestó con una suave sonrisa mientras optaba por abrazarla por los hombros.

Candy se abrazó a su cintura con posesión.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Albert preocupado.

-Si, sólo fue un leve mareo. Hace tiempo que no me subía en un barco – comentó divertida – estoy fuera de forma.

Albert la miró tratando de descubrir algo en su semblante, pero Candy le sacó la lengua relajando el ambiente.

-Si quieres podemos quedarnos a cenar en el camarote – le sugirió Albert un poco inquieto y tocándole la punta de la nariz.

-No, no, ya me siento bien. Además hasta ahora no hemos comido en el restaurante del barco, ya es hora que hagamos algo de vida social. Van a creer que somos un par de ermitaños.

-Jajajajaja – rió Albert divertido.

La miró detenidamente tratando nuevamente de evaluar su aspecto. Se veía hermosa, como siempre.

-¿Seguro te sientes mejor? – volvió a preguntar Albert mientras le acomodaba la cinta en su cabello.

-Si – corroboró Candy con una sonrisa, separándose de él y tomándose de la fría baranda – No se ve nada – meditó estirando la mano como si quisiera atrapar la bruma con la mano.

Albert se colocó a su costado mirando con interés como la mano de Candy jugaba con la nada.

-Es como si estuviéramos volando – murmuró en medio de un suspiro mirando hacia abajo buscando el mar pero topándose con la espesa niebla.

-Cierra los ojos y escucha – le sugirió Albert.

El sonido de las olas al chocar con el enorme barco era como una melodía.

Así, con los ojos cerrados estiró ambos brazos como si estuviera volando y respiró hondo llenándose los pulmones de aire marino. Nunca se había sentido tan libre y a la vez tan completa como ahora.

Recuerdos relámpagos de su silenciosa salida hace cuatro madrugadas de la mansión de Chicago vinieron a su mente junto con la sensación del abrazo caluroso de la tía Elroy y sus palabras.

-Vayan tranquilos que Stear se queda en buenas manos – sabía que Candy se marchaba preocupada por la estabilidad emocional de Stear, sobre todo ahora que hasta la mujerzuela esa de Jana se había marchado. – Cualquier cosa les enviaré un telegrama – les ofreció.

-Gracias tía – dijo Albert dándole un beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida.

-No salga, afuera hace frio – le sugirió Candy, ella era la única de la familia que los estaba despidiendo además de Peter y Dorothy.

Candy se acercó a la anciana y le dio un fuerte un abrazo al que la tía sorprendentemente correspondió muy emotiva.

Respiró hondo sintiendo la brisa marina sobre el rostro y sonrió agradecida con la anciana en la distancia por la sugerencia de salir de viaje.

Gracias a ella ahora disfrutaban de unos días maravillosos y relajados en alta mar.

Estiró un poco más los brazos y aleteó levemente como si fuera una gaviota.

Albert se colocó a su espalda y al igual que ella estiró los brazos pero no tanto, su objetivo era tomarle de las manos como si ambos estuvieran volando.

Candy sonrió hasta lo inverosímil con este contacto y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, sintiéndose simplemente feliz.

Felicidad que también abrazaba a Albert por completo y lo despojaba de cualquier resquicio de soledad que alguna vez llenó su vida.

Había viajado por medio mundo y conocido a cientos de personas en su peregrinar solitario, buscando algo que ni él mismo sabía que era, y fue el camino de regreso a sus responsabilidades lo que le condujo al descubrimiento del motor primario de la humanidad: el amor.

Ella con su sola sonrisa iluminaba sus días y aligeraba el peso de la vida.

Hoy por hoy, sabía que no le hacía falta volver a recorrer el mundo entero para encontrarse a sí mismo, bastaba reflejarse en el verde de los ojos que tanto amaba para saber dónde estaba su corazón.

Unas voces en el nivel inferior rompieron con la magia del vuelo imaginario y una fría brisa les alborotó el cabello a ambos mientras se despejaba levemente la niebla.

-Será mejor que entremos – sugirió Albert mientras deshacía su abrazo para tomarle de la mano – hace frío – lo dijo por ella que llevaba un ligero pero elegante vestido de fiesta lila que apenas le cubría los hombros.

Candy respiró profundamente antes de darse la vuelta y caminar junto a él.

El restaurante del barco era imponente, con enormes lámparas de cristal colgando del tumbado. La tapicería tenía formas onduladas y sus colores combinaban y a la vez hacían contraste con todo el mobiliario.

Candy había olvidado por completo la elegancia del restaurante y se maravilló de lo hermoso que era, aunque ahora que viajaba con Albert todo le parecía más vívido e intenso.

En cuanto entraron, el maître les condujo a una mesa, una de las pocas que quedaba libre. No estaba en el centro, sino cerca de las escotillas ovaladas del barco que hacían de ventanales.

Apenas estaban mirando la carta cuando un hombre alto y uniformado se paró junto a ellos.

-Disculpe señor Andrew, señora – dijo a manera de saludo mientras hacia un leve reverencia – El capitán Smarth les invita muy cordialmente a su mesa.

Candy y Albert intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

-Por favor, acompáñenme – continuó formal.

-¿Quieres ir? – le preguntó Albert a Candy obviando al oficial que estaba parado a su costado.

-Eh… - Candy vaciló un poco, estaba segura que si decía que no, Albert los excusaría muy educadamente, pero no quería ponerlo en esa situación – Si, vamos. – contestó con una sonrisa.

Albert sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían comiendo en la mesa del capitán, en cuanto habían abordado el barco una invitación para su mesa les llegó apenas se instalaron en el camarote.

Era costumbre invitar a los viajeros más pudientes y acaudalados a sentarse en la mesa del capitán. Y los esposos Andrew, sin duda, encajaban a la medida en este ínfimo requerimiento.

En cuanto llegaron, todos los caballeros de la mesa se pusieron de pie, algunos conocidos de Albert enseguida los saludaron con más calidez que el resto, pero todos los saludaron con amabilidad, aunque el más complacido, sin duda, era el capitán, que los había estado esperando desde el primer día.

-Señora Andrew, es un placer tenerla en mi mesa – saludó tomando su mano y haciendo una leve reverencia.

-El placer es mío capitán – contestó con una educada sonrisa.

-Señor Andrew, estaba preocupado sin saber cómo hacerle llegar los saludos del capitán Brower – añadió con amabilidad mientras estrechaba la mano de Albert con un apretón sincero.

En cuanto Candy escuchó el apellido Brower sus ojos se posaron con interés sobre el capitán y luego volaron al rostro de Albert donde distinguió un gesto combinado de grata sorpresa con una pizca de tristeza.

-¿Y cómo está él? – preguntó Albert enseguida.

Desde la muerte de su hermana apenas tenían contacto, la última misiva había llegado el día de su boda con sus mejores deseos por su matrimonio y un hermoso adorno de elefantes blancos hechos en la india. Antes, su cuñado solía escribirle a la tía Elroy para que le mantuviera al tanto de Anthony y cuando él aprendió a leer, añadía una carta para su hijo. Pero cuando Anthony murió las cartas cada vez fueron más distantes.

-Está muy bien, es un viejo lobo de mar como yo – contestó el capitán Smarth a la pregunta - su barco partió un día antes que el Mauritana, rumbo al sur, pero en cuanto se enteró que los tendría como mis pasajeros – miró a Candy y Albert - me pidió muy encarecidamente que los tratara como si fuera él mismo.

-Gracias – contestó Albert, mientras le abría la silla a Candy y luego él tomaba asiento.

-Estaba muy apenado al no poder saludarlo personalmente – hizo una pausa recordando lo triste que se veía su colega sabiendo que el único hermano de su difunta esposa estaba tan cerca y él tenía que partir – Así que me confió entregarle una carta con la certeza que podría entregársela personalmente – le contó – Se la haré llegar mañana a primera hora y si aceptan acompañarme en un recorrido por el barco será un placer entregarle la carta personalmente.

-Es usted muy amable – contestó Albert, y antes de continuar miró a Candy quien le sonrió afirmativamente - El placer será nuestro – añadió con vehemencia aceptando la invitación.

El camarero interrumpió levemente la conversación para serviles vino.

-Creí que era un mito que el excéntrico señor Andrew viajaba en el Mauritana – dijo uno los hombres que se encontraba diagonal a Albert.

-Por favor, deja en paz a William – añadió un hombre más maduro y que Candy lo identificó como Thomas Jude, uno de los socios de Albert – Si tanto querías verlo, nada más tenías que comprar el periódico – todos rieron sonoramente.

La plática fue amena y rodeada sobre todo de bromas por parte del señor Jude que contaba con un gran sentido del humor y no se cansaba de embromar a cualquier mortal que se le cruzara por delante.

Las damas, siempre más discretas, trataban de no reír abiertamente y simulaban sus sonrisas escondiéndose bajo la servilleta. Pero ninguna perdía detalle de las intensas miradas que de cuando en cuando intercambiaban la pareja de rubios.

Candy estaba saboreando el último bocado de postre cuando las tenues notas de Bach empezaron a sonar por todo el salón, sus ojos automáticamente buscaron los de Albert, mientras varias parejas salían a la enorme pista de baile.

Albert sin decir una palabra se levantó y le ofreció suavemente su mano invitándola a bailar, Candy sonrió aceptando de inmediato.

Parecía que había pasado años sin tocarlo, sin sentirlo, sin hablarle. Sus dedos se enredaron suavemente en los sedosos cabellos de oro de él, mientras los dedos de la otra mano se entrelazaban entre ellos.

Albert abrazó su delgada cintura con posesión apegándola a su cuerpo, para poco a poco ir marcando el paso que los llevaría a un suave vaivén acompasado con la música.

Cada vez que bailaba con él era como flotar entre la realidad y la fantasía. Tantas veces soñó con bailar con su príncipe, que hoy, que era una realidad palpable se transportaba al pasado y le gritaba a la niña que un día fue, que tuviera fe, porque su sueño se cumpliría.

Dieron varias vueltas y se alejaron completamente de la mesa del capitán, sin ser conscientes de las miradas furtivas que de cuando en cuando rodaban sobre ellos con interés.

-Te extrañé – murmuró Candy siendo consciente que era una ambigüedad, porque todo el tiempo lo había tenido al alcance de su ojos.

-Yo también – añadió Albert pegándola un poco más él – la cena se me hizo interminable.

-A mí también, aunque debo admitir que me reí mucho.

Albert sonrió mientras giraban en una larga vuelta.

-El señor Jude es muy gracioso. – comentó Candy recordando sus bromas.

-Thomas es muy divertido – asintió Albert - por eso John suele decir que con él no se puede hacer negocios porque no sabe si habla en serio o está bromeando.

-¿John Rockefeller? – preguntó Candy.

-El mismo.

Dieron un par de vueltas más antes que se dieran cuenta que las luces se habían atenuado creando un ambiente más propicio para el baile.

-Se me hizo raro escuchar sobre el papá de Anthony – comentó Candy.

-Hace mucho que no sabía nada de él – admitió Albert.

-¿Crees que se haya vuelto a casar?

-No lo creo. Él amaba profundamente a Pauna y cuando murió quedó devastado, creo que por una parte fue bueno que fuera marino, supongo que eso debe haberle ayudado a superar la ausencia de mi hermana – hizo una pausa – y la de Anthony.

-Pobrecito.

-Sabes, cuando Pauna murió, él vino a hablar conmigo antes de salir de viaje…

"…Albert retrocedió en el tiempo cuando era apenas un niño y trataba de sobreponerse a la pérdida de su única hermana…

-William – lo llamó su cuñado mientras entraba a su habitación – No te quedas solo, Pauna no ha muerto. – le dijo sentándose frente a él.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Albert totalmente confundido.

-Mientras la recuerdes, ella vivirá en tu corazón.

Sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas apenas le dejaban mirar a su cuñado.

-Pauna te amaba profundamente, tal como amaba a Anthony. – le aseguró - Los amaba a los dos por igual, y a veces creo, que incluso te amaba más a ti que a mí – sonrió.

-No es cierto – balbuceó Albert.

-Te contaré un secreto – le dijo mientras le pasaba su pañuelo - ¿Sabes por qué ella nunca quiso viajar conmigo por el mundo?

-No – contestó Albert con sinceridad.

-Porque no quería separarse de ti – le confesó – Pauna le pidió a tu tía que te dejara venir con nosotros, pero ella no accedió a sus súplicas.

-¿Por qué?

-Argumentó que como heredero de los Andrew, tenías que tener una educación esmerada, pero más bien estoy seguro que era, porque ella tampoco quería separarse de ti.

Albert agachó la cabeza sintiéndose dolido.

-Las dos te amaban profundamente y siempre han querido lo mejor para ti – le aseguró al ver la tristeza en sus ojos – Nunca dudes del cariño de tu tía – le pidió mientras recordaba las palabras de su difunta esposa: "si William no viene, yo tampoco puedo ir – le dijo entre lágrimas - No puedo dejarlo – le aseguró con sus ojos verdes suplicantes - Moriré de tristeza sino lo tengo cerca, es mi hermanito, lo único que tengo, por favor no me obligues a separarme de él" y él, por el profundo amor que le profesaba, accedió.

Ahora que ella ya no estaba se sentía en paz consigo mismo, por dejar que cuidara de su hermanito, como solía llamarlo.

-Ella cuidó de ti, como un tesoro. Porque eso fuiste para Pauna, un tesoro que tus padres le confiaron. – respiró hondo tratando de no llorar - Ahora vas a tener que ser muy fuerte, y tratar de conseguir lo que Pauna siempre quiso para ti.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Albert sorbiéndose un poco la nariz.

-Ser feliz. No te dejes abrumar por el peso de tu apellido. Se feliz, William y soló así realzarás la memoria de tu hermana.

Y con estas palabras el capitán Brower, su cuñado, se había despedido.

Y con estas palabras creció y se hizo un hombre…"

Y ahora era un hombre completamente feliz porque tenía a la mujer que amaba a su lado, mejor dicho en sus brazos.

-Fue muy bonito lo que te dijo el capitán Brower – confirmó Candy sintiéndose conmovida hasta la médula y tragando lágrimas, al vislumbrar en su mente a un Albert niño, triste y lloroso que se había quedado muy solo.

Al menos ella, nunca tuvo una familia, pero él, un día si la tuvo, y perder lo que se tuvo, debió ser mil veces peor, que crecer sin tener conciencia de lo que es tener una.

-Te amo tanto, mi amor – le dijo Candy abrazándose a él, tratando de consolar la niño que una vez fue.

-Y yo a ti.

Ya no bailaron más, Albert la tomó de la cintura y salieron de ahí. El frío de la noche les recibió con un escalofrío.

Albert se sacó la leva y le puso sobre los hombros. La niebla ya se había dispersado y ahora el cielo era de un negro absoluto salpicado por unas cuantas estrellas.

Los pasillos del barco estaban desiertos, la mayoría de gente estaba aún bailando y el resto durmiendo.

Sin decir una palabra, Albert se detuvo junto a uno de los barandales del barco, la atrajo a sus brazos y la besó en silencio, sin apuros, y cómo únicos testigos los lejanos luceros que fulguraban intermitentes en la distancia…

La llegada a Londres para Candy, fue muy distinta a la primera vez que arribó a este puerto, porque en primer lugar aquella mañana, despertó envuelta en los tibios y poderosos brazos de su esposo y luego de un cálido baño de espuma entre juegos fueron entre los últimos en desembarcar, no sin antes despedirse del capitán Smarth y agradecerle no sólo por sus atenciones y el paseo que dieron por todo el barco dos días atrás, sino, sobre todo, por la carta del capitán Brower, donde éste le comentaba, que estaba próximo a retirarse y quería visitarlos.

Apenas desembarcaron, un lujoso carruaje les esperaba para conducirles hasta la casa que tenían allí, que era tan imponente como la de Chicago.

La servidumbre los recibió con mucha más formalidad sobre todo porque era la primera visita del nuevo Jefe del clan Andrew y su esposa.

-Siempre quise conocer la casa que tenían aquí en Londres, pero la única vez que vino la tía Elroy me perdí la visita – comentó Candy divertida mientras se sacaba el sombrero que llevaba y lo ponía en el velador junto a la cama.

Albert sabía todos y cada uno de los desplantes que le había hecho su tía.

-Ahora, tú eres la dueña y señora de esta casa, nunca más, nadie te volverá hacer un desplante. – le aseguró Albert.

-No lo decía por eso.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que lo tengas presente siempre.

Candy sonrió con infinita ternura.

-Tenemos unos días libres, así que… - la miró divertido - ¿qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó mientras se sacaba el saco.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -preguntó Candy emocionada.

-Como adelantamos el viaje, las reuniones que tengo aquí, están programadas para dentro de unos días.

-Que emoción – Candy dio saltitos. – ¿Qué te parece si empezamos dándonos un recorrido por el palacio de Buckingham? Siempre lo quise conocer, pero como andaba metida en la cárcel, nunca tuve la oportunidad.

-Jajajaja – Albert rió de buena gana al recordar que al colegio solían decirle así – No fuiste la única, yo tampoco solía salir cuando estuve allí.

-Al menos somos dos.

-Jajajaja

-Por cierto, ¿crees que podamos ir un día al colegio?

-¿Estás segura que quieres ir allí?

-Si – contestó decidida - quiero comprobar si era tan tétrico como en mis recuerdos.

-Jajajaja.

-¿Y también crees que podamos ir al zoológico? – preguntó Candy uniendo sus manos como si fuera hacer una oración.

-Claro, es una gran idea.

En la tarde, visitaron al palacio de Buckingham y luego de un leve recorrido fueron a tomar un café acompañado con pastel.

-Mmm este pastel sabe algo raro – Candy saboreó nuevamente el pastel que tenía en la boca. – Pruébalo – le pidió a Albert, quien sólo se pidió café.

Candy tomó con la cuchara un poco de pastel y se lo puso en la boca. Albert lo saboreó detenidamente, el pastel sabía igual que todos los pasteles de chocolate.

-¿Lo notaste? - le preguntó Candy – Está un poco raro, ¿verdad?

-Para mí, sabe bien – le dijo Albert.

Candy saboreó otro poco y tenía cierto tufo amargo al final.

-Mmm, pues a mí me sabe diferente, ya no lo quiero. – hizo el pastel a un lado. – Mejor comételo tú.- le sugirió.

-¿Quieres otra cosa?

-No, nada, se me acaba de ir el hambre. – aseguró Candy mientras levantaba un poco los hombros y tomaba su café tratando de quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

Albert sonrió mientras le daba otra probada al pastel sin notar nada raro.

Pasear con Albert, definitivamente era otro nivel. No sólo porque estaba junto al hombre que amaba, sino, porque Albert sabía muchísimas cosas, tenía tantas historias que contar y otras tantas anécdotas.

-¿Recuerdas esta calle? – le preguntó Albert mientras caminaban por las atestadas calles de Londres tomados del brazo.

-Mmmm – Candy miró con curiosidad alrededor. – ¡Oh! Claro que sí, es donde nos encontramos la primera vez aquí. – contestó abriendo los ojos felizmente sorprendida.

-Sí.

Candy sonrió hasta lo inverosímil recordando con claridad aquel encuentro, quien diría que luego de unos años serían esposos y recorrerían por estas mismas calles tomados de la mano completamente enamorados.

Con esta confirmación se levantó de puntitas y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Todos aquellos lugares que alguna vez significaron algo, ahora los marcaría con besos enamorados.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Albert divertido.

-Quiero que mis nuevos recuerdos de Londres se sellen con un beso – le confesó con una enorme sonrisa.

Albert sonrió complacido. La amaba como se ama sólo una vez en la vida: con todo su ser.

Y Candy delimitó Londres con besos enamorados.

El zoológico no fue la excepción, es más, fue donde más besos le dio.

-Es que me la pasaba siempre por aquí – le explicó divertida.

-Me consta – sonrió Albert.

Mientras caminaban un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente, un paseo parecido había dado con Terry, y aquella vez se preguntaba cómo la gente los vería…

Ahora que caminaba aferrada al brazo de Albert sabía a ciencia cierta que la gente al mirarlos sabrían que eran esposos y esto le dio un vuelco al corazón de felicidad. Se aferró un poco más a su brazo.

-¿Crees que los animales te recuerden? – le preguntó mientras se encaminaban a la jaula de los monos.

-Ahora lo vamos a ver…

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando llegaron cerca de los barandales de la enorme jaula y todos los monos empezaron a gritar como si divisaran a Tarzán en medio de la selva.

Este singular comportamiento no pasó desapercibido para ningún visitante, que miraban asombrados a la distancia como los monos se acercaban dando monumentales saltos hasta la esquina donde ellos estaban.

-Te recuerdan – corroboró Candy emocionada mirando como Albert metía la mano sin medio entre las rejas para acariciarlos con suavidad.

-Así parece.

Todos los animales a los que Albert cuidó cuando trabajó allí, lo reconocieron, porque pese a que alguna gente cree que son seres sin conciencia, ellos, los animales, suelen ser incluso más agradecidos que las mismas personas, sobre todo con aquel hombre que los trató siempre con cariño y dedicación.

-Mira Albert, allá esta la cabaña donde vivías – dijo Candy emocionada.

-Vamos – Albert tomó la mano de Candy.

La cabaña permanecía igual, por las rendijas vieron que alguien más vivía en aquel lugar.

Dieron una vuelta y sin previo aviso, Albert tomó desprevenida a Candy y la besó con premura.

Su beso fue ávido, porque quería esta vez ser él, quien marcara este lugar y de paso aplacar cualquier recuerdo pasado que le estuviera rodando la mente.

Y lo consiguió en un respiro. Sin querer la mente de Candy había viajado al pasado cuando Albert vivía aquí y sin querer ella solía coincidir aquí con Terry.

Los recuerdos siempre rondan la memoria, pero ahora aquellos recuerdos eran sólo eso, remembranzas de un pasado que quedó allá en el pasado, no podía borrarlos pero ya no eran tan importantes como el presente que ahora vivía.

Unas voces en las cercanías los separaron.

-Quiero preguntarte algo – le dijo Albert dejando sus labios y tomando sus manos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo venías aquí, eras la novia de Terry? – era la duda que lo había estado consumiendo desde que entraron al zoológico.

-No – contestó Candy con sinceridad – en realidad Terry y yo sólo fuimos novios por carta – Candy enrojeció por hablar de eso con él.

-Ya veo…

-¿Estás molesto? – le preguntó luego que dieron unos cuantos pasos alejándose de la cabaña.

-No.

-¿Entonces porque de repente estás tan callado? – le preguntó preocupada.

Albert sonrió levemente antes de contestar.

-Sólo estoy, un poco celoso – admitió.

Y Candy que juraba que sólo cuando le besaba se iba al cielo. Acababa de ir y regresar del cielo en un segundo.

-Ven – Albert tomó la mano de Candy para conducirle prácticamente a rastras por el resto del lugar – Deja de sonreír de esa manera, que estoy pensando seriamente que disfrutas con mi agonía – la retó.

-No, claro que no…es sólo que jamás pensé que…que tú…sentirías celos…

-Vamos Candy, soy sólo un simple mortal y de cuando en cuando tengo celos…- admitió.

-Yo pensé que no… - admitió Candy inocentemente.

-Si fuera por mi te encerraría en la torre de un castillo y te tendría sólo para mí, pero como sé que te aburrirías de mí, me resigno a vivir así…- admitió poniendo cara de mártir.

-Ya, Albert, deja de bromear conmigo – le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-No estoy bromeado – le aseguró Albert – lo digo muy en serio.

-Sí, claro. – dudó Candy.

-Jajajaja – Albert rió divertido al ver la incredulidad de Candy.

Y él no mentía, en realidad sentía celos, a veces incluso enfermizos, como cuando Stear la miraba embelesado, y vaya que había tenido que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no proceder mal con su desmemoriado sobrino.

Agitó la cabeza algo resignado sopesando la posibilidad de enfrentar uno de los mayores recuerdos que Candy debía tener de esta ciudad: el Real Colegio San Pablo…

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y con este capítulo entramos en la recta final de In fraganti, y la verdad me da tristeza que esta historia, que por tanto tiempo me ha enamorado, llegue a su fin.

Y antes de ponerme a llorar, quiero pedirles un favor a todas las chicas que me leen, en especial a las chicas que me dejan un mensajito por medio de un review y no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction ya que muchas veces no ponen su nombre, por favor chicas, pónganme su nombre o su Nick en estos comentarios, porque en base a estos voy a tomar sus nombres para el agradecimiento final a todas las chicas que me han leído.

Sería muy lindo que tu nombre conste en el último listado que tenga esta historia.

Espero que me den su punto de vista del capítulo, de antemano les cuento que una de las partes que a mí me conmovió fue la conversación que Albert tuvo con su cuñado cuando era niño.

Gracias.

Tita


	32. Chapter 32

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XXXII**

Los días libres de Albert pasaron demasiado rápido y antes de empezar con la rutina de reuniones, Albert le concedió cierto deseo a Candy que le había estado rondando por la cabeza: llevarla al Real Colegio San Pablo.

-¡Oh mi Dios! ¿en serio vamos al colegio? – preguntó Candy por enésima vez en el coche.

-Si amor.

-Estoy tan nerviosa – admitió luego de un momento de frotar sus manos.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que quedé traumada la última vez que estuve allí.

-Jajajaja.

-Tengo miedo que la hermana Grey no me deje salir.

-Jajajaa. – rió Albert divertido – Creo que tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver si lo intenta.

-Confío en ti, eh – añadió con un guiño, complacida por su aseveración.

La fachada alternada de barrotes de bronce se irguió solitaria en cuanto bajaron del coche. Ninguno de los dos admitiría que estar frente a aquel colegio que les había acogido en su adolescencia les producía retorcijones raros en el estómago.

-Bien, aquí estamos – dijo Candy.

Albert se acercó a la entrada principal y tocó una campanilla que hacía las veces de timbre, pasaron varios minutos antes que un hombre mayor apareciera tras las primeras rejas.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar? – preguntó el hombre.

-Buenos Días, tenemos una cita con la Madre Superiora – contestó Albert enseguida.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-William Andrew.

-Espere un momento – se giró y desapareció tras los barrotes y todo volvió a quedar en absoluto silencio.

No había ni un alma en los alrededores, sólo el trinar de los pájaros era lo único que se podía escuchar. Y a más de ellos y el coche en la entrada, la calle estaba totalmente desierta. Tal como ambos lo recordaban.

-¿Crees que nos reciba?

-Sí.

Pasaron varios minutos antes que el hombre volviera a reaparecer.

-La Madre Superiora los espera, pasen.

-Gracias.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Candy tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar, seguramente estaba loca por volver aquí.

Le sonrió al hombre que les abrió la puerta, y trató de encontrar algo familiar en sus rasgos, pero no lo había visto nunca.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos y una religiosa apareció justo en ese momento.

-Síganme por favor – les pidió la diminuta religiosa.

Candy se aferró del brazo de Albert y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse mientras cientos de recuerdos la abrumaban, su llegada el primer día, su estadía, su primera amiga: Patty, Stear, Archie, Elisa, Neil, Luisa, Annie y Terry…sobre todo Terry ocupó gran parte de sus recuerdos.

Y así como la mente de Candy se llenó de recuerdos, la de Albert también lo hizo. Recordó lo impresionado que se había quedado el primer día que llegó aquí, al ver que estaba rodeado de chicos de su edad, pensó que vendría a una especie de claustro, pero se había equivocado. Había chicos por todos lados, más tarde también descubriría que había chicas o mejor dicho, ellas descubrieron maravilladas que había un nuevo estudiante.

Hasta ese día él se había educado sólo, con la tutela de varios profesores de renombre pero sin ningún compañero de clase, con el único que a veces solía jugar pese a que le doblaba en edad era con Anthony y eso no era todos los días, porque su horario de estudios era riguroso. Era Pauna, su querida Pauna la que generalmente compartía sus juegos. Y cuando ella no estaba, recurría a la compañía de los animales.

Su primer compañero de juegos fue un pajarito, que había hecho nido en la rama que daba a su ventana. Con migas de pan se ganó su confianza y luego de un tiempo también lo hizo de una ardilla, mejor dicho, un grupo de ardillas que corrían a su ventana en busca de la comida que les dejaba, al principio iban cuando pensaban que él no las veía, pero Albert se la pasaba ideándose cosas para que se acercaran, y dejó de lado todo un cuarto lleno de juguetes caros para jugar con sus pequeños pero fieles nuevos compañeros de juegos.

Y fue por eso, que venir al colegio en parte fue una bendición porque fue aquí donde tuvo los primeros amigos de su edad pero nunca se alejó de los animales, con ellos tenía una conexión especial imposible de romper.

Respiró profundamente y levantó el rostro, tratando como aquel primer día, encontrar el rostro de Pauna entre las nubes.

Se encaminaron a paso moderado y cruzaron el jardín delantero, en cuanto estuvieron al otro lado, la majestuosidad del antiguo colegio les recibió en todo su esplendor.

-¿Hermana Margareth? – preguntó Candy al reconocerla entre un grupo de religiosas que caminaban a unos cuantos pasos.

La religiosa giró el rostro sorprendida. Aquellos ojos verdes y sus pecas eran imposibles de olvidar aunque tardó un poco en reconocerla totalmente porque aquella niña que había venido hace tiempo ahora era toda una mujer.

-¿Candy? – preguntó dudosa.

-Sí, soy yo – Candy se soltó del brazo de Albert y dio un paso para mirarla de cerca luego de hacerle una leve reverencia a la que un día fuera su maestra y porque no admitirlo, la que mejor le caía.

-Eres toda una señorita – dijo sorprendida mirando que ya no llevaba coletas sino un peinado recogido en un moño bajo un elegante sombrero y estaba más alta de lo que recordaba.

-En realidad, soy señora. – admitió Candy con un sonrisa - Él es mi esposo, William Albert Andrew – le presentó hinchándose de orgullo cual pavo real.

-Mucho gusto ¿señor Andrew? – sus recuerdos le gritaban contradicciones que no lograba entender. Estaba segura que el apellido de Candy era también ¿Andrew?, tal vez era una coincidencia.

-Mucho gusto hermana – Albert hizo una ligera venia.

La religiosa se consintió mirarlo por un par de segundos más antes de desviar la mirada, eran por hombres tan apuestos como estos que las mujeres e incluso las religiosas caían en pecado, ahora tendría que ir a rezar cincuenta Ave Marías en penitencia, lo bueno era que no rezaría sola, porque de reojo vio como el resto de sus compañeras también habían caído en la tentación de mirarlo más de la cuenta.

-Quisimos visitar el colegio, aprovechando que estamos en Londres luego de tanto tiempo – le comentó Candy con naturalidad.

-Bienvenidos – contestó complacida la hermana Margareth mientras sus ojos se posaban con interés en la diminuta religiosa que estaba un par de pasos adelante.

-La Madre Superiora, los está esperando – dijo la religiosa que los estaba guiando algo impaciente.

-No la hagan esperar – contestó enseguida la hermana Margareth.

-Con su permiso - se despidieron.

Mientras la pareja de rubios se alejaban, la Hermana Margareth los miró un par de segundos, siendo muy consciente que la pobre Madre Superiora iba a tener un paro cardiaco al ver que Candy estaba de vuelta.

-Sigan por favor – les pidió la Madre Superiora en cuanto los rubios aparecieron en la puerta luego que le anunciaran su visita.

En realidad esperaba a una pareja más adulta que tuviera hijos por lo menos preadolescentes, pero esta pareja estaba segura que apenas debería tener niños de brazos.

Algo le resultó familiar al verlos, no sólo por la fisonomía del hombre alto y bien parecido que acababa de extenderle la mano sino por su apellido.

"Andrew" había educado a algunos Andrew…aunque la última que tuvo, fue más un dolor de cabeza que nada…pero este joven que tenía al frente le resultaba demasiado familiar, nuevamente miró el papel que tenía en su escritorio, William Andrew decía en la firma…

-¿William? – preguntó reconociendo al chico que hace muchísimos años atrás había educado.

-¿Se acuerda de mí? – preguntó Albert complacido de que lo recordara, habían pasado varios años desde que estuvo aquí.

-Claro, William Andrew, uno de mis mejores estudiantes. – añadió con orgullo, y el más asediado por las chicas, debería reconocer.

Si tuvo que enviar a una cuantas, al cuarto de castigo, por andar pintando corazones en sus cuadernos con su nombre y a otras tantas les puso a rezar de rodillas en penitencia por pillarlas mirándolo a hurtadillas en medio de la misa dominical.

-Es un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo – admitió la religiosa ajustándose los lentes, que usaba desde hace un par de años.

-El gusto es mío – corroboró Albert con sinceridad, en realidad con él, ella siempre fue amable.

-¿Y se acuerda de mí, hermana Grey? – preguntó Candy con una sonrisa.

Ese pelo rubio, eso ojos inquietos, esa sonrisa franca y traviesa y el tono de su voz...

-¿Candice? - la pobre monja tuvo que agarrarse del escritorio para no caer. Su peor pesadilla, bueno, Grandchester fue siempre su peor pesadilla, ella era la segunda peor pesadilla que había tenido en su vida.

-Sí, soy yo – contestó Candy feliz de que la hubiera reconocido.

-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba – admitió sorprendida.

Candy sonrió levemente, recordando con claridad las lecciones sobre comportamiento y postura en las que tanto había insistido la tía Elroy.

Esperaba que no hubiera enviado esa carta reclamando sobre la educación que impartían en el colegio, que amenazó con enviar la anciana, cuando apenas se había comprometido con Albert. Estaba segura que la hermana Grey era capaz de ponerla a rezar de rodillas en penitencia.

¿Por qué no pensó en esa posibilidad antes de pedirle a Albert que la trajera…?

Miró algo preocupada hacia la puerta y calculó mentalmente las posibilidades que tenía de escapar.

-Tomen asiento, por favor – la Hermana Grey les hizo una señal con la mano indicando los asientos que tenía frente al escritorio.

-Todo sigue igual – murmuró Candy tratando de tranquilizarse, su corazón latía un poco apresurado.

-Estamos tratando de poner todo en su lugar – comentó la superiora – el colegio sirvió de hospital para los heridos de guerra – continuó – y ahora que la guerra terminó, dando gracias a Dios, queremos reabrir nuevamente el colegio para continuar con la misión para el que fue creado siglos atrás: educar. – concluyó.

Candy abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿Cuándo volverán a abrir el colegio? – preguntó Albert.

-Dentro de tres meses, por el momento estamos nuevamente readecuando los dormitorios y receptando las solicitudes de entrada.

-¿Tiene bastante demanda? – volvió a preguntar Albert.

-Si, apenas nos quedan unos cuantos cupos.

Los miró detenidamente.

-¿Quieren inscribir a alguien? – preguntó, tal vez a algún sobrino.

-No, aun no tenemos niños – corroboró Candy.

-¿Ustedes son esposos? – preguntó confundida, la carta en la que habían pedido una cita decían que eran una pareja de esposos, pero si mal no recordaba, Candice había sido adoptada por la misma familia Andrew a la que William pertenecía…

-Sí, nos casamos hace dos meses y un poquito más – contestó Candy con una enorme sonrisa.

La hermana Grey habría jurado que Terry y Candy terminarían casándose, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó luego que los encontró aquella noche en el establo y lo corroboró cuando Candy huyó del colegio horas después que Terry se marchara, estaba segura que fue tras él...pero, era obvio que se había equivocado.

Y ahora estaba simplemente boquiabierta.

-Pero tenía entendido que fuiste adoptada por la familia Andrew…- en cuanto dijo eso se quedó pasmada, estaba segura que debía haber otro señor Andrew, no el joven apuesto que tenía al frente.

-Así fue, pero ya ve como es el amor, nos encuentra donde menos lo esperamos – comentó Candy mirando a Albert dulcemente.

-Eso veo – disimuladamente miró las sortijas que llevaban en la mano, confirmando que estaban casados – Me alegra – dijo, por no decir: me alivia - verte convertida en la señora Andrew – y en toda una dama añadió para sus adentros constatando con beneplácito la rectitud de Candy al sentarse y sus delicados modales, al menos algo le habían enseñado. Claro, ignoraba que si Candy había mejorado en sus modales era gracias a la tenacidad de la tía Elroy.

Candy estaba admirada por el notable cambio en la manera de tratarla, siempre le pareció que la hermana Grey era severa e intransigente, pero ahora parecía todo lo contrario, amable y cordial.

Luego de un rato ameno conversando sobre la próxima inauguración del colegio, la religiosa les invitó a visitar las instalaciones.

Mientras recorrían el lugar, vio de reojo como él extendía la mano para tomar la de ella y entrelazarlas. Era algo poco usual sobre todo en las parejas de la alta sociedad ver estos gestos de cariño, pero este insignificante gesto le dio la seguridad que se habían casado por amor.

Acababan de visitar la biblioteca cuando vinieron a avisarle a la hermana Grey que alguien la estaba buscando.

-¿Si no hay ningún inconveniente, podemos seguir visitando las instalaciones? – preguntó Albert con educación.

-No hay ningún problema, sigan ustedes, creo que conocen el colegio muy bien. – corroboró la superiora.

-Así es – contestó Albert con educación - Es usted muy amable – añadió antes que la hermana Grey se fuera.

Visitaron el comedor y la sala de descanso y antes de salir se encontraron en el largo corredor que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas.

-¿Crees que podamos ir a ver mi habitación? – preguntó Candy algo dudosa parada al inicio del corredor.

-Claro – corroboró Albert – Vamos.

Prácticamente corrió por el solitario corredor arrastrando a Albert con ella. Quien diría que años después recorrería estos mismos pasillos de la mano de Albert.

Se paró de golpe en cuanto estuvo frene a la puerta, metió un poco la cabeza sin animarse a entrar completamente.

Casi todo estaba igual, la cama era nueva y estaba sin sabanas, aún no había cortinas y mientras se adentraba cientos de recuerdos la abrumaron.

Albert dio unos cuantos pasos imaginándola aquí y luego caminó hacia el balcón que estaba ligeramente abierto. Candy se le unió enseguida.

-Ves allá – le indicó estirando la mano indicándole entre los árboles el edificio del frente que apenas se divisaba – Ahí era el dormitorio de Stear y Archie, ellos solían hacerme luces y yo saltaba entre los árboles para ir a tomar el té con ellos – río divertida recordando como solía balancearse entre las ramas.

-¿Y por qué ibas tú en lugar de venir ellos?

-Es que ellos, tenían todo para hacer té, yo no. ¿Te imaginas a Archie subiéndose en un árbol?

-Jajajaja – rieron divertidos recordando lo quisquilloso que era Archie en cuanto a la ropa.

-El cuarto de alado era el de Terry, sólo una vez caí por error ahí – le aclaró rápidamente - y me dijo hasta de que me voy a morir, cuando me sorprendió mirando unas fotos de su mamá.

-Jajajajaja, eso te pasa por curiosa – la retó Albert con suavidad.

-¿Y dónde era tu dormitorio? – le preguntó Candy con ganas de ir a conocerlo.

Albert miró un poco a su alrededor.

-Pues si mal no me equivoco era este mismo. En mi época, el dormitorio de los chicos era en este sector y el de las chicas era el de allá – indicó el edificio del frente con la cabeza – Por eso fue que cuando traje a Terry aquella noche lo dejé aquí, pensé que seguía siendo igual – el mismo había propiciado ese acercamiento, estaba por tirarse del barandal.

-Jajaja, con razón.

-¿Y cuándo estabas aquí, eran igual de exigentes? – preguntó Candy – ¿Es decir, no te dejaban asomarte a las ventanas y cosas así?

-Si – contestó Albert apoyándose en el barandal – Yo también solía escaparme por la ventana – admitió con una sonrisa de lado.

-Jajajaja – rió Candy complacida al saber que él también era un rebelde como ella – Que bueno que la hermana Grey no sabe de esto porque de seguro mandaría a poner barrotes en las ventanas.

-Jajajaja, seguramente – corroboró Albert.

Salieron del edificio de dormitorios por la puerta trasera y se encaminaron sin darse cuenta rumbo a la iglesia.

-Me gustaba venir a la iglesia en aquella época – le contó Albert mientras entraban.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Candy asombrada.

-Pero no exactamente a misa – le aclaró – me gustaba venir aquí para sentirme más cerca de Pauna. – le comentó – Uno de los recuerdos más antiguos que tengo de ella es que los dos estábamos en la iglesia y me decía: _"papá y mamá están ahora con Dios y nos ven desde el cielo. No estamos solos, ellos velan por nosotros_." – respiró despacio – por eso me gustaba venir aquí, era como si de repente Pauna fuera a materializarse a mi lado…

Candy tragó seco sin saber que decirle, que duro debió haber sido para él perder a los que más amaba.

Entraron en silencio al templo pero la acústica del lugar replicaba sus pasos haciendo su entrada muy sonora.

Caminaron un poco luego de persignarse y se sentaron en una de las bancas intermedias.

El recuerdo de Terry la primera y única vez que lo había visto en la iglesia asaltó a Candy por un par de segundos, giró el rostro como aquella vez pero se topó con el perfecto perfil de Albert que miraba con atención al enorme Cristo crucificado que estaba en el Altar Mayor.

Respiró despacio preguntándose cómo hubiera sido, si Albert y ella hubieran coincidido en la misma época en el colegio, de seguro no hubiera tenido ojos para nadie más que no fuera él, es más, no hubiera parado de mirarlo de reojo mientras rezaba.

¿Y él, se habría fijado en ella?

Y así como Candy se imaginaba que sería su embeleso por él, así mismo se embelesaron las compañeras de Albert, siempre lo miraban de lado o se ideaban maneras para poder mirarlo. Pero él muy rara vez se percataba de esto, porque sus ojos siempre permanecían fijos en aquel Cristo, pidiendo por el descanso de sus seres más queridos.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo en el templo, luego de unos cuantos minutos salieron para seguir recorriendo el lugar que tantos recuerdos despertaba en ambos.

-Vamos – le dijo Candy tomando su mano – quiero enseñarte la Segunda Colina de Pony.

-¿La segunda colina de Pony? – preguntó Albert.

-Así le bauticé porque me recordaba al Hogar de Pony, ya vas a ver porqué.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la cima de la loma, aunque Albert ya sabía a cuál se refería ya que este lugar también había sido su favorito, porque casi nadie andaba por aquí.

-Esta es la Segunda Colina de Pony - Candy dio una vuelta de bailarina mostrándole el lugar – Mi favorito – ratificó.

Albert sonrió.

-Este lugar también era mi favorito – admitió luego de mirar el paisaje que permanecía intacto después de tanto tiempo, casi lo había olvidado.

-¿En serio? – preguntó emocionada tratando de imaginarlo aquí.

-Si – respiró profundamente – aquí me sentía en casa – confesó.

-Yo también – sonrió sintiéndose más conectada que nunca con él.

Para Candy esta colina guardaba varios recuerdos y todos, totalmente todos, tenían que ver con Terry...

Caminó un poco y luego regresó. Todo aquello pertenecía al pasado, ahora vivía un hermoso presente junto al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón.

Y con esta confirmación Candy se giró para verlo mejor, ahí estaba él, hermoso y rubio como un ángel, mirando al firmamento con profundidad. Caminó despacio tratando de no perturbarlo, amaba verlo concentrado. Se paró a su lado y miró hacia donde él miraba: el firmamento. Respiró hondo y alargó su mano. Sus dedos se entrelazaron suavemente pero ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada.

Así tomados de la mano, ambos crearon un nuevo recuerdo en este mismo lugar.

-La última vez que estuve aquí – empezó diciendo Albert sin apartar la vista del paisaje – tomé la decisión de viajar por el mundo – su voz sonaba suave – quería ser libre como el viento – levantó un poco la cabeza para que la brisa que movía las hojas de los árboles le diera directo a la cara – quería descubrir el camino que me llevara a conocerme mejor, a encontrarme a mí mismo – apretó un poco más su mano en la de Candy – y para encontrarme, tenía primero, que encontrarte a ti…

-Oh, Albert – susurró Candy soltándose de su mano para abrazarlo.

La brisa los envolvió abrazados como si fueran uno sólo y varias hojas volaron a su alrededor. Nada ni nadie empañaría su presente y mucho menos su futuro, ni siquiera sus memorias…

-¿Dónde solías pasar más tiempo? – le preguntó Candy mientras descendían.

-Al principio en las caballerizas, me gustaba ir a ver a los caballos.

-Las caballerizas me traen malos recuerdos – admitió Candy sin querer.

Albert sonrió.

-¿Quieres exorcizar esos recuerdos?

-Si – Candy lo miró con infinito amor.

Caminaron despacio hasta encontrar las caballerizas. La puerta estaba cerrada y Candy recordó con claridad aquel instante previo cuando llegó a las caballerizas aquella noche de la trampa de Elisa…

Hoy caminaba directo al mismo lugar desafiando a sus recuerdos más oscuros, demostrándoles que los giros que da la vida a veces son para conducirte a un destino mejor.

Albert forzó un poco la puerta para abrirla, en cuanto lo logró un olor rancio llegó a sus pulmones provocando en Candy un revoltijo en su estómago.

Salió casi disparada a un lado tapándose la boca y sosteniéndose el estómago tratando de frenar los espasmos típicos de las náuseas.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Albert preocupado, parándose a su costado.

-Vete – le pidió Candy entre arcadas.

Albert no le hizo caso, la abrazó por detrás tratando de sostenerla.

-Ya me siento mejor – dijo luego de un momento mientras respiraba hondo. Qué bueno que apenas había desayunado.

Albert la miró preocupado, estaba pálida.

-Creo que el olor ha guardado me tomó desprevenida – dijo Candy alejándose del lugar y tapándose la nariz por si el olor llegaba a sorprenderla nuevamente, lo tenía en la punta de la nariz.

Caminó un poco y se sentó en la hierba.

-Quita esa cara, que no fue nada. – añadió al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía Albert.

-Estaré tranquilo cuando te vea el médico.

-No exageres Albert, no es para tanto…

Respiró hondo nuevamente llenándose de aire puro los pulmones.

-Esto era lo que me gustaba del colegio, respirar el aire puro que en Londres no hay – sonrió.

Albert sabía que estaba tratando de restarle importancia a sus inexplicables nauseas, pero él llevaba nota de cada síntoma extraño que ella había tenido en los últimos días, y estaba muy preocupado, tal vez sólo era el cambio de clima o de comida, pero no dejaba de tenerlo en alerta. En la mañana apenas había desayunado porque tenía malestar de estómago.

-¿Nos vamos ya? – le preguntó ofreciéndole la mano.

Candy suspiró profundo antes de tomarse de la mano, se paró y miró hacia la caballeriza, pero no pudo ver nada, porque estaba oscuro.

-Si, será mejor que nos vayamos – añadió con un nuevo recuerdo en su mente, el rostro de Albert preocupado.

Candy se tomó del brazo de Albert y emprendieron la marcha de regreso.

-Esta visita curó todos mis traumas – comentó Candy divertida mientras regresaban en el coche luego de despedirse y agradecerle a la hermana Grey por dejarlos recorrer el colegio.

-Amor, quiero que un médico te vea – le dijo Albert cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-No es necesario, soy enfermera ¿recuerdas? – contestó un poco molesta.

-Candy – pronunció su nombre muy despacio mirándola firmemente.

-No tengo nada – le aseguró.

-Compláceme, ¿sí? – le pidió acariciando su rostro.

Y cómo negarse a algo que él le pedía.

-Será una pérdida de tiempo – le advirtió aceptando a regañadientes hacerse un chequeo – Seguramente dirá que lo que tengo no es nada, a lo mucho serán parásitos. – añadió al ver que nuevamente sentía un retorcijón en el estómago cuando un olor a pescado entró por la ventana.

-Deja de restarle importancia al asunto, ¿quieres? – le dijo con suavidad pero sin dejar de sonar firme.

-No le resto importancia – rebatió Candy – simplemente no "exagero" – dicho esto, se giró y miró al lado contrario.

Albert sonrió, ¿exagerado? De dónde había sacado semejante cosa. Pero es que ella no se daba cuenta que había perdido a mucha gente que amaba y si algo le llegaba a pasar a ella simplemente no lo soportaría.

Cuando llegaron el mayordomo salió a recibirlos.

-Señor, hace un momento acabaron de llegar visitas.

-¿Visitas? – preguntaron Candy y Albert casi al mismo tiempo.

-Si, el joven Archivald y el joven Alistear – anunció el mayordomo.

Y para corroborar el anuncio del mayordomo, Archie y Stear aparecieron en la puerta.

Archie sonrió apenado mientras Stear sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Candy! ¡Llegaste! – dijo Stear antes de salir a su encuentro.

Al otro lado del continente un corazón lloraba adolorido: No sabía que le dolió más, si creerlo muerto o saber que el corazón de Stear no le pertenecía ya.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y como les comenté estamos en la recta final, pero iré cerrando las cosas como se debe, sin apuros, ¿vale?, ténganme paciencia y confíen en mí jajaja la verdad ni yo me creo jajaja.

No, ya en serio ténganme un poquito de paciencia, incluso para actualizar, por ahí me dijeron que me demoro mucho en actualizar y es verdad, pero es que tengo que robarle tiempo al tiempo para darles un capítulo. Trabajo en un horario estricto que a veces sobrepasa las 8 horas diarias y al llegar a casa tengo mi familia que me espera con toda la responsabilidad que es tener una. Con eso les digo todo. Y conste que ahora estoy "casi", puntualita jajaja, no sean así, reconózcanme el esfuerzo jajajaja.

Gracias por su comprensión.

No se olviden que espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo.

Tita


	33. Chapter 33

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

Abrazada a su almohada Patty revivía una vez más el impacto que sintió al leer el escueto telegrama en el que Archie les informaba que estaban por abordar un barco rumbo a Inglaterra.

No necesitó más explicaciones para saber que Stear iba tras Candy. No había vueltas que darle.

Hizo su maleta y con el corazón roto pero con mucha dignidad regresó a Florida.

-No es necesario que te vayas – Emma tomó las manos de Patty con mucho cariño.

-Tampoco hay una razón para que me quede – Patty se tragó todas las lágrimas con firmeza.

Sólo la abuela Martha sabía lo mucho que le costaba a su nieta salir de aquella casa.

-A veces es mejor distanciarse de los que más queremos para verlo todo con mayor claridad, Patty – fue lo único que comentó mientras viajaban en el tren de regreso a Florida – No des todo por perdido. Cuando hay un sentimiento verdadero, éste brotará de nuevo…

-¿Y si no?

-Quedará en el olvido.

Patty se abrazó con fuerza nuevamente a su almohada y lloró todo lo que no había llorado mientras regresaban en el tren. Y en medio de su desolación no culpaba a Candy, ni siquiera culpaba a Stear, sino se culpaba a ella misma por no haber sido capaz de volver a enamorar a Stear…

Y lo que más le dolía era imaginar la sonrisa de Stear al volver a ver a Candy, y no estaba alejada de la realidad porque en cuanto él la vio su mundo se iluminó…

-¡Candy! ¡Llegaste! – dijo Stear antes de salir a su encuentro con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pero nadie se esperaba la reacción de Candy, nadie, incluido Albert que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Candy levantó el brazo como si fuera hacer un saludo hitleriano, sólo que en lugar de tener la mano hacia abajo, su palma formaba un ángulo de noventa grados con su brazo impidiendo que Stear invadiera su espacio personal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - fue el seco saludo de Candy.

-Vine a verte – contestó Stear mirando asombrado como la mano de Candy tocaba su pecho impidiéndole acercarse más.

-¿Y Patty? – preguntó horrorizada.

-Eh… - Stear vaciló mientras bajaba los brazos desistiendo de su intento de abrazarla – no lo sé, supongo que sigue en Chicago – contestó levantando los hombros.

-¿Qué? – casi gritó – ¿Cómo que sigue en Chicago? – sus ojos se dirigieron a Archie.

Archie suspiró antes de contestar.

-Ni si quiera nos despedimos de nadie - admitió realmente apenado - Stear quería venir a verte y…- vaciló un poco mientras su mente regresaba a la noche que encontró a Stear con una mochila listo para marcharse.

"…Archie había regresado tarde, luego de visitar a Annie, cabe mencionar que no pudo darle ni un beso porque sus padres estuvieron presentes, tampoco les iba a decir que se fueran de su propia casa.

Al dirigirse a su habitación, vio que de la habitación de Stear una luz se filtraba bajo la puerta, miró su reloj, pasaban de las nueve de la noche. Tomó un respiro y muy sutilmente tocó su puerta pero no esperó a que Stear le dijera que pasara, simplemente la abrió, era una costumbre entrar a la habitación de Stear sin invitación.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó preocupado al ver que Stear metía una camisa dentro de una vieja mochila verde.

-Me voy – contestó esquivando su mirada.

-¿A dónde?

-Voy a buscar a Candy.

-No sabes dónde está – le recordó.

-No importa, algún día la encontraré.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es a la única que recuerdo.

-Mira, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Candy está casada – le aclaró Archie algo molesto.

Quien diría que ahora los papeles se invertirían, antes era Stear el que solía decirle que ocultara sus sentimientos.

-Lo sé, todo el mundo se ha encargado de decírmelo de distintas maneras. Y debo aclarar que tú y Albert – dudó un poco – o William - dijo su otro nombre sin saber cómo llamarlo – me lo han dicho así de claro.

La mente de Stear regresó a la noche que Albert le pidió hablar…

"…

-Siento mucho la discusión que tuvimos esta tarde – dijo Albert en cuanto Stear entró.

-… - Stear no dijo nada simplemente lo miró.

-Quisiera preguntarte algo y te agradecería que fueras sincero – Albert lo miraba directamente a los ojos mientras le indicaba un asiento.

-Adelante – Stear hizo un leve asentimiento mientras cruzaba los brazos y se reclinaba en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Desde cuándo supiste lo de Jana?

Stear levantó los hombros antes de contestar.

-Supe que eras el hombre que buscaba al siguiente día que llegamos. – Stear desvió un poco la mirada algo avergonzado – Cuando la conocí, ella me trató con más amabilidad que al resto – continuó hablando Stear – Y luego de un tiempo de "trato preferencial" – sonrió un poco a su pesar – pensé que me estaba enamorando de ella y se lo dije, pero ella me aclaró que amaba a un hombre que había conocido en África y que mientras le quedara un soplo de vida lo buscaría – miró a Albert y vio cierta incomodidad en su mirada - Y para que no me sintiera tan mal me dijo que estaba confundido, que seguro había una chica de la que estaba profundamente enamorado y que seguramente se parecía en algo a ella…que cuando recuperara la memoria también recordaría mi amor olvidado…

-Y esa chica, si mal no me equivoco, crees que es Candy…- dedujo Albert con seguridad.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro - admitió Stear desviando la vista.

-Estamos hablando de "mi mujer", lo sabes ¿verdad? – Albert estaba tranquilo y esta tranquilidad en parte inquietaba a Stear.

-Lo sé – Stear tomó un respiro – Aunque lo dudes, lo tengo bien claro – su mirada estaba perdida en un punto en la cortina detrás de Albert – Es solo que cuando estoy a su lado, es como si volviera hacer el hombre que fui – bajó la mirada.

-Sé cómo se siente – sonrió un poco al ver la mirada interrogante de Stear que acababa de posarse sobre él – Yo también perdí la memoria – comentó como para sí mismo - creo que es un mal de familia – ambos sonrieron – Y sé cómo se siente estar junto a Candy…

-Lo siento – dijo Stear avergonzado por su comportamiento al ver la sinceridad en las palabras de Albert.

-Hay sentimientos que no se pueden evitar – la voz de Albert seguía tranquila mientras Stear lo miraba sorprendido – pero eso no quiere decir que no se puedan ocultar…o al menos simularlos por el bienestar de las personas que nos rodean y sobre todo por ella – dijo con seguridad.

-Sabes – murmuró Stear luego de unos cuantos minutos de silencio - me estoy preguntando porque no me has caído a golpes…me le merezco…- Stear lo miró fijamente.

-Ganas no me han faltado – admitió Albert y ambos sonrieron – Pero con golpes no se solucionan las cosas y además lastimaría a Candy…"

Con estas palabras Stear volvió a la conversación que mantenía con Archie en su habitación.

-¿Y aun así insistes? – la pregunta de Archie hizo que Stear lo mirara. – La verdad Stear, trato de entenderte pero no puedo – dijo Archie resignado ante la testarudez de su hermano.

-Es sólo…- Stear guardó silencio unos instantes – tal vez deberías estar en mi lugar para entenderlo…

Archie respiró hondo imaginándose sin memoria y totalmente enamorado de Candy…seguro sería más obsesivo que Stear.

-No quiero importunarla – añadió Stear – sólo quiero sentirme tranquilo estando a su lado…- confesó.

-Sé dónde está…- admitió Archie luego de dar un suspiro al ver la mirada triste de su querido Stear.

-Lo sé – dijo Stear – sé que todos saben dónde está y me lo han ocultado deliberadamente – lo miró con algo parecido a una triste sonrisa – perdí la memoria, pero no soy idiota, ¿sabes?

Archie levantó una mano y fingió rascarse la cabeza.

-Tengo que salir de aquí…- Stear se cogió la cabeza – no quiero que nadie vea en lo que me convertí – admitió sabiendo que desde la ausencia de Candy su ansiedad había aumentado…y varias veces había estado por perder el control.

I-ré contigo – dijo Archie sin dudar.

-Estarás más seguro aquí – la mirada desolada de Stear destrozó a Archie.

-Estaré tranquilo sabiendo que estas bien…"

Y por eso había decidido ir con Stear hasta Inglaterra sin importarle salir en medio de la noche como si fueran un par de fugitivos.

-¿Y no te importó dejar a Patty? – la mirada de Candy cayó sobre Stear con incomprensión.

En este punto ni ella misma se comprendía porque estaba tan molesta con este par, que era capaz de abofetearlos de un solo golpe.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? – siguió en su reclamo mientras Stear se limitaba a mirarla confundido.

-Candy…- Albert trató de apaciguarla, él también estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Candy.

-¡Es que ustedes no entienden! – Candy dio un par de pasos atrás y barrió con la mirada a los tres hombres que se encontraban en distintos puntos de la mansión en Londres, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de incompresibles lágrimas de ira y su voz se levantaba dos octavas más de lo normal – Si le hiciste derramar una sola lágrima a Patty – Candy señaló con el dedo índice a Stear – yo misma me voy a encargar de hacer que recuperes la memoria apunte coscorrones – sentenció terminante.

Dicho esto, se giró y entró a la casa sin regresar a ver a ninguno de los hombres que estaban simplemente boquiabiertos ante su reacción.

-Eh… - Albert fue el primero en reaccionar – por favor discúlpenla – dijo sin saber cómo excusarla – creo que está un poco alterada…ya saben…Patty es su mejor amiga…

Stear y Archie simplemente se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza mientras Albert les hacía una señal con la mano para que entraran en la casa.

Candy llegó hecha una furia a su habitación y prácticamente se lanzó sobre la cama se abrazó a la almohada de Albert y lloró. Ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba…pero lloraba con violencia.

Pasaron dos minutos y se dio cuenta que era tonto llorar así…

¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no era así…

¿Por qué estaba tan susceptible y tan molesta? Ella quería mucho a Stear y a Archie, pero verlos aquí, le hizo hervir la sangre en las venas.

Respiró hondo y se sentó, tal vez fue por lo rápido del movimiento pero de repente se sintió mareada. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y volvió a respirar hondo hasta que el mareo pasó.

Tal vez no era tan mala idea ir a ver al doctor. Pero antes que nada, tenía que bajar a disculparse por su incomprensible comportamiento, definitivamente el mareo le ayudó a ver que su reacción había sido un poco exagerada.

Se miró al espejo y vio que estaba algo demacrada pero en ese momento luego de un breve golpeteo, la puerta se abrió. Por el reflejo del espejo vio que era Albert. Le sonrió apenada.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó mirándola con sus ojos azules al reflejo del espejo.

-Eh…no sé qué me pasó – admitió apesadumbrada esquivando la mirada y fijándola en sus manos que descansaban sobre la peinadora – reaccioné muy mal – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

Albert en un par de pasos estuvo a su lado, le tomó por los hombros y la giró.

-Tranquila – le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-No debí decirle todas las cosas horribles que le dije – la culpa le carcomía la conciencia – no voy a poder mirarle a la cara nunca más.

Albert sonrió un poco mientras le acariciaba los bucles que se habían suelto de su peinado.

-Tampoco fue tan grave, además creo que le hacía falta un buen jalón de orejas – bromeó Albert tratando de confortarla.

-No es cierto – sonrió un poco a su pesar - No estaré tranquila hasta que me disculpe.

Albert le limpió el resto de lágrimas y sonrió tranquilo al verla más sosegada.

-Lo siento tanto, no sé qué me pasó… - se disculpó Candy apenadísima minutos antes del almuerzo.

-No te preocupes – contestaron casi al unísono Archie y Stear.

-No, no, es que no debí recibirles así, por favor, no me odien – insistió agarrándose de la mano de Albert que estaba a su lado.

-Jamás haríamos eso Candy – dijo Archie.

-Jamás Candy – corroboró Stear con una sonrisa.

-Dije tantas tonterías…es que pensé que ustedes se reconciliarían – dijo mirando a Stear refiriéndose a él y Patty.

-No estamos enojados – le aclaró Stear.

-Me refiero a que tenía la esperanza que la recordaras.

Stear bajó la mirada apenado mientras Albert miraba detenidamente cada gesto de Stear.

-Será mejor que esta disculpa la sellemos con un buen almuerzo – dijo Albert.

-Buena idea – acotó Stear jovial al ver que Candy ya no estaba molesta.

-Sabían que acabamos de llegar del Real Colegio San Pablo – comentó Candy cambiando totalmente de tema.

-¿Y para que fueron allá? – preguntó Archie totalmente interesado.

-Es que Candy extrañaba a la hermana Grey – bromeó Albert.

-Jajaja no es cierto – se defendió Candy divertida.

El almuerzo transcurrió como en los viejos tiempos cuando todos iban a comer en el departamento que compartían Candy y Albert con la diferencia que ahora estaba muy pendiente de cuanto comía Candy, para su alivio comió como siempre y hasta diría que un poquito más, cosa que le alivió de sobremanera.

-Por favor cámbiame de postre, prefiero una fruta – le pidió Candy a la sirvienta que en ese momento le acababa de poner un pedazo de pastel.

-¿No vas a comer pastel? – le preguntaron casi al unísono Albert, Stear y Archie.

-No, creo que no tengo ganas de pastel – admitió Candy algo apenada.

-Es que no es de chocolate – añadió Archie divertido recordando que desde que Candy era la señora de la casa, casi siempre había pastel de chocolate.

-Jajaja – rieron todos.

-Pues a decir verdad, incluso si fuera de chocolate no se me antojaría, creo que el chocolate de Londres no es tan rico como el de Chicago – se defendió.

-Jajajaja

Candy comió toda la fruta que le sirvieron mientras Albert no perdía detalle de este sutil cambio de gustos.

-Stear, me gustaría conversar un poco contigo – dijo Albert cuando estaba cayendo la tarde.

-Claro.

Archie y Candy miraron como Albert y Stear entraban en la biblioteca.

-Por favor siéntate – le pidió a Stear en cuanto cerró la puerta.

Stear miró de reojo como Albert caminaba desde la puerta con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y los pulgares fuera en un gesto que denotaba autoridad, se dirigió al escritorio de madera negra y se apoyó sobre él.

Albert se llevó una mano a la barbilla antes de hablar.

-Stear – pronunció su nombre muy despacio – ¿Cuándo recuperaste la memoria? – preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Qué? – Stear se quedó sin respiración por unos minutos y sin voz por otros tantos – Yo…- titubeó - ¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo me di cuenta? – le ayudó Albert.

-…- Stear se limitó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente sin encontrar su voz.

-Te he estado observando, la manera como tratas a Archie es más familiar…yo también perdí la memoria… ¿recuerdas?

-Yo…- balbuceó Stear sin salida.

-¿Él sabe que recuperaste la memoria?

-No…en realidad no sé cómo decírselo – comentó apenado, dio un gran suspiro y decidió contarle cómo fue que recordó a su hermano menor -…Tal vez fue la cercanía en el barco o compartir la misma habitación como en el pasado lo que me devolvió los recuerdos, no lo sé, pero me levanté una noche y al verlo dormir en la cama de alado lo recordé así…sin más… Cuando despertamos a la siguiente mañana era casi hora de desembarcar, no dije nada.

-Así que prácticamente lo recordaste ayer.

-Sí.

-¿Has recordado a alguien más?

-A ti…- admitió mirándose las manos – cuando intentaste disculparte por Candy…vinieron todos los recuerdos que tenía de ti.

Albert sonrió complacido y ciertamente aliviado, pero había algo triste en la mirada de Stear.

-¿A alguien más? – volvió a preguntar Albert.

-A…Patty, creo que partir que la recordé a ella empecé a recordarlo todo…

Su mente lo llevó al momento exacto que recordaba a Patty, él estaba caminando por el jardín y en cuanto vio a Patty quiso regresarse pero no pudo, sería una grosería, así que decidió continuar haciéndole un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, gesto que puso nerviosa a Patty y sin saber cómo, tropezó cayendo prácticamente a sus pies.

Estaba desmemoriado, pero aún era un caballero, rápidamente le tendió la mano para ayudarla, pero ella tan avergonzada como estaba, no vio la mano tendida y se paró sin demora, pero al hacerlo chocó su cabeza con la de Stear y fue ahí que recordó como la conoció, el baile del festival de Mayo en el colegio se desveló ante él como si se levantara un telón.

Totalmente azorado se quedó estático, mientras Patty con todos los colores en el rostro salía disparada disculpándose por su torpeza sin darle tiempo a Stear de decirle que la acababa de recordar.

Se quedó ahí, parado, recordando cómo se había enamorado de ella mientras una leve llovizna lo mojaba totalmente.

Entró a cambiarse de ropa decidido a ir a decirle que la recordaba…pero cuando se sacó la camisa y vio las heridas que marcaban su torso decidió callar. No podía hacerle eso.

-¿Y ella lo sabe? - preguntó Albert sabiendo de antemano su negativa respuesta.

-No – contestó desolado.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

-¿Has visto las repugnantes heridas que atraviesan mi cuerpo?

-Stear, no creo que tus heridas deban separarte de las personas que quieres.

-Dices eso porque no las has visto. – le dijo mientras se levantaba la camisa de un tirón.

Las heridas entre rosáceas y violáceas cruzaban casi todo su torso pero en especial el lado izquierdo que tenía heridas que se asemejaban a la línea férrea, con la piel sobrepuesta formando elevaciones deformes a lo largo de las mismas.

-No sería justo para ella decirle que mi amor está intacto sabiendo de antemano que nunca podré ofrecerle un futuro – dijo bajándose la camisa y volviendo a ocultar las cicatrices con violencia.

-Stear… - intentó Albert interrumpirlo.

-¡No puedo hacerle eso! – aseguró con ira negando con la cabeza. Al darse cuenta de su elevado tono de voz, respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Albert vio como Stear trataba de retomar el control de si mismo, así que espero un momento antes de continuar.

-Pero tampoco puedes negarle la oportunidad de decidir - comentó Albert despacio sin dejar de sonar firme.

-Pero puedo ahorrarle o mejor dicho, ahorrarme su rechazo – Stear volvió a respirar hondo.

-Estas muy seguro de eso. – Albert lo miraba fijamente.

-Es que lo hará – añadió neciamente – ¿Crees que va a querer a un monstruo?

-Escúchame Stear, no te dejes abrumar por perjuicios infundados…

-Llamas a esto – señaló su torso – ¿perjuicios infundados?

-Esas son cicatrices de guerra, Stear, pero estás dejando que ellas tomen el control de tu vida. – afirmó con vehemencia.

Candy miró como Archie movía el alfil en el tablero de ajedrez dejando a su rey desprotegido.

-Jaque mate – sentenció Candy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al mover su torre para dejar sin salida al rey de Archie.

-No puede ser – Archie se tocó la cabeza al ver que no tenía escapatoria

-Jajajajaja – rió Candy divertida al ver la cara de incredulidad de Archie viendo su jugada maestra.

-Realmente eres muy buena Candy – reconoció con una sonrisa.

-Es que aprendí del mejor – añadió con un guiño travieso.

-¿Albert? – dedujo Archie desolado.

-Syp

-Debí suponerlo. – comentó moviendo la cabeza resignado – Nunca le he ganado – admitió apenado, no servía de nada negarlo, seguro Candy ya lo sabía.

-Jajajaja, para tu consuelo debo presumirte que le gané una vez – comentó Candy. Claro, no le iba a decir que para ganarle a Albert tuvo que darle besos cada que movía una pieza, sólo así consiguió distraerlo.

-¿En serio?

-Si – ratificó con orgullo y para evitar entrar en detalles de su ganancia decidió cambiar de tema – Que tanto hablarán Albert y Stear que no salen - comentó curiosa mientras guardaban las piezas en el tablero.

Archie miró la hora.

-Cierto, creo que llevan conversando como dos horas.

-Dos horas y cuarenta minutos para ser exactos – completó Candy.

En ese momento entró el mayordomo trayendo una bandeja con varios sobres.

-Señora, acabaron de llegar estos telegramas, dicen que hubo una confusión y recién los vienen a dejar.

-Gracias Ben.

Candy miró que había como cinco telegramas.

-Ahí debe estar mi telegrama – dijo Archie, no quería que desconfiaran de él.

Antes de partir envió tres telegramas: uno a la mansión Andrew para informarles a todos hacia donde iban, otro donde Annie para que no se preocupara y otro a Inglaterra para ponerles sobre aviso a ellos.

Candy tomó los sobres y constató los remitentes.

-Archivald Cornwell – dijo con una sonrisa levantando el sobre.

-Te lo dije, ese es el mío – comentó Archie aliviado.

-Jajajaja, mas vale tarde que nunca – comentó divertida antes de seguir leyendo el resto de remitentes - George Johnson, este es para Albert – añadió – Elroy Andrew – este también es para Albert – Annie Britter, éste es para ti – añadió con un guiño dándole el sobre – Patricia O'Brian este viene dirigido a mi…pensé que le escribiría a Stear – meditó como para si misma.

Levantó los ojos y vio que Archie estaba ya leyendo su telegrama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, así que optó por abrir el telegrama de Patty que venía dirigido a ella.

-Patty regresó a Florida – dijo con tristeza luego de leer el breve telegrama.

Archie se limitó a hacer una leve negación con la cabeza.

En ese momento Albert y Stear aparecieron en la entrada a la sala donde una chimenea calentaba todo el lugar.

-Mira todos los telegramas que acabaron de llegar – dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Albert le sonrió con ternura pero no se movió del lado de Stear.

-Vamos Candy – le tendió una mano a la distancia – leeremos arriba esos telegramas, Stear quiere hablar con Archie.

Albert miró a Stear y le dio una suave palmada en el hombro mientras Candy se levantaba del asiento algo preocupada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le preguntó en un murmullo mientras subían las escaleras hasta su habitación.

De cuando en cuando Candy regresaba a ver y miró que Stear estaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos como si algo le preocupara.

-Stear, está recuperando la memoria – le dijo Albert en cuanto entraron a su habitación.

-¿En serio? – Candy se llevó las manos a la boca – No lo puedo creer. Es maravilloso.

-Aun no recuerda todo completamente pero la mayoría de sus recuerdos están volviendo. Al menos ya recuerda a Archie. – le contó Albert.

-Oh mi Dios – dijo emocionada abrazándose a Albert – por eso fue que vino, para contarnos que está recordándolo todo - conjeturó Candy.

-Más bien, vino huyendo de sus sentimientos por Patty.

Candy se soltó de su abrazo y lo miró sin entender.

-Empezó recordando a Patty pero no quiere estar cerca de ella porque cree que Patty sentirá repugnancia de sus heridas. – no valía la pena ocultarle nada, tarde o temprano Candy se lo sacaría a Stear.

-Que tonto. – comentó indignada - Patty lo ama por lo que es, no por su cuerpo atarzanado.

-Jajajaja – rió Albert de buena gana.

-Mejor vamos a ver a ese cabeza hueca de Stear para que entienda que el amor va más allá de unos cuantos aruñados.

-Jajajaja, mejor démosles un tiempo a esos dos – dijo refiriéndose a Stear y Archie - y leamos estos telegramas.

El telegrama de la tía Elroy y el de Archie eran prácticamente para lo mismo, para avisarles que estaban rumbo a Inglaterra y el de George era para informarle sobre asuntos de la empresa.

-¿Crees que deba enviarle un telegrama contándole a Patty que Stear la recuerda?

-No creo que sea buena idea, amor – le dijo Albert – creo que eso ya depende de Stear.

-¿Y si la invito a visitarnos?

-Es mejor darle un respiro a Stear y dejar que asimile bien las cosas, a veces la distancia es un buen consejero.

-Mmmmm – dudó Candy

-Cuando me alejé de ti luego que recuperé la memoria – empezó diciendo Albert mientras la atraía para que se sentara en sus piernas – el vacío que sentí al sentirte lejos fue devastador – con sus dedos recorrió su rostro.

-No tanto como el mío, sentí que moría con cada día que pasaba sin saber de ti– reconoció.

Aquella angustia nuevamente inundó sus corazones pero la aplacaron con un beso poderoso.

-Creo que esta distancia será buena para los dos – conjeturó Candy luego de recomponer sus ideas.

-Seguro que sí, ahora lo único que quiero es acortar este espacio que nos separa.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó Candy.

-Este, el que te deja seguir hablando y alejándote de mis besos…

Candy sonrió hasta lo inverosímil pero su sonrisa quedó atrapada en un beso, mientras en el piso de abajo Stear y Archie se unían en un abrazo fuerte y afectuoso, un abrazo que sólo se puede dar y recibir de un ser tan querido como un hermano…

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Lo siento, lo siento, lo sient,o me dio una gripe que ni les cuento, y la siguiente semana estuve de feriado y con la embelequería del viaje no pude actualizarles.

Pero aquí entre nos les comento que con cada capítulo nos acercamos al final, estamos bien cerquita…

Y no se olviden de comentarme sobre el capítulo.

Gracias por leer.

Tita Calderón


	34. Chapter 34

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

Levantó la mirada sin saber que más escribir en la carta dirigida a Patty, esto de dar ánimos por escrito era bastante complicado, pero, se quedó paralizada al ver como Stear se sujetaba con fuerza de las agarraderas del sillón en el que estaba sentado frente a ella y con los ojos cerrados se balanceaba de un lado a otro como si estuviera esquivando algo. El libro que hasta hace unos minutos había estado leyendo estaba en el suelo como si se le hubiera caído de las manos.

Lo miró detenidamente pensando que estaba jugando pero al ver como las gotas de sudor surcaban sus sienes se preocupó.

-Stear – Candy lo llamó con suavidad pero sin levantarse de donde estaba – Stear - lo llamó nuevamente con un poco más de fuerza.

Stear abrió los ojos pero estos estaban desorbitados, miraba hacia un punto fijo enfocado en la nada y seguía balanceándose como si tratara de esquivarse de objetos.

Candy respiró hondo, sabía que no era prudente acercarse a él, lo había aprendido en sus clases de enfermería cuando le enseñaban como tratar a pacientes paranoicos.

-Stear – lo volvió a llamar pero disminuyendo el tono de su voz.

Stear demoró diez segundos en fijar la vista en Candy y su mirada lucía enloquecida. Candy respiró hondo, era Stear no tenía que asustarse.

-Todo está bien - añadió despacio – Estás en casa – su voz estaba tan suavizada como si estuviera arrullando a un niño.

El pecho de Stear subía y bajaba con rapidez y su respiración estaba alterada como si hubiera corrido en una maratón.

-Mírame Stear – le pidió – Soy Candy.

Stear achicó los ojos tratando de entender lo que ella le decía.

-Estás en casa, estás seguro – le repetía una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra - Mira a tu alrededor, estas en casa. – le pedía Candy.

Al cabo de unos minutos Stear fue tranquilizándose poco a poco y volviendo a la realidad.

Avergonzado por esta reacción a sus recuerdos de guerra que acababan de envolverlo se sintió abrumado, bajó la cabeza y la escondió entre sus manos.

Candy se levantó y fue a su lado.

-Yo… - dijo titubeando – recordé como caí del avión.

-Ya pasó – añadió Candy – ahora estas en casa, sano y salvo dando gracias a Dios – con suavidad rozó sus negros y largos cabellos con cariño.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Stear – No quise asustarte.

-No me has asustado – mintió Candy - ¿Recuerdas algo más?

-Todo – dijo sin mirarla – todo- recalcó.

Candy no dijo nada simplemente siguió acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad tratando de confortarlo.

-Bienvenido Stear – murmuró luego de un rato dejando de tocar sus cabellos.

Stear levantó la mirada.

-Gracias - sonrió con ternura – discúlpame por favor por mi comportamiento que tuve los días anteriores…en Chicago…- aclaró.

-No hay nada que disculpar – le cortó Candy – Estoy muy feliz que estés de vuelta – le aseguró – y con nosotros – recalcó.

-Lo sé – Stear sonrió levemente.

Candy se sentó en el asiento de alado mirándolo y tratando de comprender todos los traumas que llevaba. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarle, pero no sabía cómo.

-Me pregunto, si algún día volveré hacer el que fui – murmuró Stear luego de varios minutos de silencio.

-Lo serás – le aseguró Candy – sólo tienes que mirar en tu interior y ahí encontrarás al Stear de siempre.

-No lo sé, Candy – dudó Stear con tristeza.

-¿Por qué lo dudas? – Candy miró la cicatriz en su rostro, apenas se le notaba viéndolo de lejos pero al estar cerca se le notaba más, así debía ser la marca que llevaba en el alma.

-Es que no sé cómo volver hacer lo que era – admitió Stear derrotado tapándose la cara nuevamente con las manos.

-Pues no es tan difícil como parece – dijo Candy luego de un momento.

Stear la miró con tristeza.

-No me mires así, porque sé cómo puedes volver hacer el Stear de siempre – le aseguró Candy mirándolo convencida de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Cómo? – le preguntó más por cortesía que por nada.

-Pues para empezar vuelve a inventar cosas – le sugirió optimista.

-No se me ocurre que inventar. – la melancolía en su voz traspasó el optimismo de Candy.

-Mmmm – dudó Candy un momento – ¿Qué te parece si haces otra cajita de la felicidad? – le propuso sin dejarse amilanar por el desánimo en la voz de Stear.

-¿? – Stear la miró sin entender.

-¿Recuerdas la cajita de música que me diste la última vez que nos vimos? Esa era la cajita de la felicidad. – le recordó.

-La recuerdo – murmuró Stear recordando aquella fría mañana en la estación de tren…

-Pues dejó de funcionar. – lo informó Candy levantando un ceja.

-A lo mejor se cayó – sondeó Stear.

-No, claro que no – contestó Candy con vehemencia.

Stear sonrió.

-Puedo intentar arreglarla – le ofreció Stear luego de meditarlo un buen rato, si él no hacía nada por volver hacer el que fue, nadie más podría volverlo.

-Sería una buena idea, si la tuviera aquí – admitió Candy apenada viendo como su intento para ayudarlo a volver hacer el de antes fracasaba.

-Entonces la arreglaré cuando regresemos a Chicago.

-Es…es…que… - Candy bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-¿La tiraste?

-No, claro que no, se la di a Patty – admitió Candy apenada –cuando te fuiste, ella estaba muy triste por tu partida y no sabía cómo hacer para animarla y pensé que no te molestaría que ella tuviera la cajita de la felicidad. ¿No te molesta verdad? – estaba apenada pero a la vez feliz de poder hacerle esa pregunta a Stear en vivo y en directo, pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver.

-No, no me molesta – contestó Stear simulando una sonrisa y algo incómodo, no quería hablar de Patty, le dolía hablar de ella - Puedo intentar hacer otra – le propuso luego de pensarlo un poco.

-¿Lo harías? – dijo Candy llevándose las manos al rostro con emoción. Si Stear empezaba a inventar era un gran paso.

-Al menos lo intentaré – dijo levantando los hombros – a lo mejor no logro hacerla sonar, no recuerdo muy bien como la hice – admitió.

-No importa – dijo Candy emocionada – aunque hagas sólo una caja yo seré muy feliz, Stear.

-Gracias por confiar en mí – dijo Stear al ver brillar los ojos de Candy.

-Gracias a ti, por intentarlo Stear – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el esfuerzo que hacía Stear por volver hacer el de siempre.

-No sé por dónde comenzar, no creo tener nada. – dijo preocupado Stear.

-¿Qué hacías antes, cuando ibas a inventar algo? – le preguntó Candy.

-Mmmm – dudó un poco – diagramaba mis inventos.

-Pues hazlo.

-Sí, creo que por ahí debería empezar.

-Disculpe señora, el Doctor Taylor acaba de llegar – le informó el mayordomo interrumpiendo la conversación.

Candy miró la hora en el reloj de pedestal que estaba en una esquina en la sala.

-¿Pero no tenía que venir más tarde, cuando Albert estuviera aquí?

-Así es señora, lo que pasa es que al parecer olvidó que tenía que viajar a Southampton – le informó el mayordomo.

-Siendo así – Candy hizo un leve levantamiento de hombros – entonces hazlo pasar.

-Enseguida señora – el mayordomo se dio la vuelta y salió.

-¿Estás enferma Candy? – preguntó Stear preocupado.

-No tengo nada, pero Albert quiere que el doctor me haga un chequeo. – le comentó, restándole importancia a la visita del galeno.

-Buenas tardes señora Andrew – saludó el médico que estaba parado junto al mayordomo. Era un hombre alto y delgado con un bigote negro, tendría alrededor de unos cincuenta años.

-Doctor Taylor, pase por favor – saludó Candy.

-Me disculpo enormemente por venir antes de tiempo, pero olvidé por completo que tenía que viajar a Southampton a ver a un paciente.

-No se preocupe doctor – dijo Candy mientras Stear estrechaba la mano del galeno al saludarlo.

-Si me disculpan, voy hacer lo que te dije Candy – se excusó Stear sabiendo que el médico quería ver a Candy.

-Pídele a Ben lo que necesites y si no hay, él te puede acompañar a comprarlo – le sugirió a Stear.

-Lo haré – contestó Stear antes de salir.

En cuanto Stear salió, Candy invitó a sentarse al doctor, luego de conversar un poco sobre el tiempo el doctor entró en materia.

-¿Dígame señora Andrew como la puedo ayudar? – preguntó el doctor mientas sacaba una libreta.

-Bueno, en realidad no es mucho lo que me pasa, he tenido un par de mareos últimamente y al parecer la comida no me ha sentado muy bien, de cuando en cuando me duele el estómago.

-¿Ustedes vienen de América, verdad? – preguntó el médico.

-Si, llegamos hace una semana.

-¿Y que los trajo por aquí?

-Los negocios de mi esposo.

-¿Algún otro malestar?

-He tenido un poco de asco…- admitió Candy luego de pensarlo un poco – creo que deben ser parásitos. – conjeturó con una sonrisa.

El galeno levantó una ceja ante el diagnóstico de Candy.

-Es que soy enfermera – admitió Candy justificando su juicio.

-Que grata sorpresa – dijo con sinceridad el médico y totalmente asombrado que una mujer de alta sociedad fuera enfermera.

-Pero desde que me casé ya no ejerzo mi profesión.

-¿Hace cuánto se casó?

-Hace dos meses y tres semanas exactamente – contestó Candy con una amplia sonrisa.

-Felicitaciones.

-Gracias.

-¿Dígame Señora Andrew cuando fue la fecha de su último periodo?

-Eh…- se le subieron los colores al rostro ante la directa pregunta del doctor y cayó en cuenta que no se acordaba, luchó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de recordar...- fue…fue…- dudó haciendo memoria con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces palideció, con la llegada de Stear y con el viaje a Londres había perdido totalmente sus cuentas.

-Mi período debería haberme llegado hace una semana – murmuró.

El médico sacó un calendario para verificar las fechas.

-¿Sus ciclos son regulares?

-Si, generalmente me adelanto uno o dos días, pero jamás me he retrasado – Candy estaba más pálida que una muerta.

-Me gustaría revisarle.

-Cla…claro, por favor acompáñeme arriba. – esto era un poco incómodo, debía admitir que pasar de enfermera a paciente no le gustaba para nada, pero no le haría difícil el trabajo al doctor, ella sabía lo que era tratar con personas quisquillosas.

Lo más raro era entrar a su habitación con un hombre distinto a Albert, respiró un poco estaba como en otra dimensión jamás pensó en la posibilidad de un bebé...

-¿Cree que pueda estar embarazada? – preguntó nerviosa sintiendo que las piernas y las manos le temblaban un poco.

-Es muy probable.

-Oh Dios – murmuró como en transe – jamás pensé en esa posibilidad.

El médico sonrió.

-Se supone que soy enfermera, debí sospecharlo – estaba aturdida.

-Es una posibilidad muy alta, aunque también cuando hay situaciones tensas puede haber un retraso – le advirtió.

Y sí que había estado bajo presión con la presencia de Jana en su casa hace unos días, su corazón dejó de latir.

Eran las cinco y cincuenta de la tarde cuando Albert y Archie regresaron a la casa. Albert había invitado a Archie a acompañarlo a la reunión que tuvo en la tarde.

-Hola – Candy salió a recibirlos en cuanto escuchó el motor del auto frente a la casa.

Se alzó de puntillas y besó suavemente a Albert que la abrazó un poco más, la había extrañado.

-¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó Candy abrazándose a su cintura.

-Bien – contestó Albert contento de ver su sonrisa.

-Aunque al final casi salimos corriendo – añadió Archie divertido.

-¿Por? – preguntó Candy.

-Albert dijo que tenía que estar en casa antes de las seis – contestó Archie.

-¿Así y por qué? – Candy no sabía porque tenía que venir a esa hora.

-Porque el doctor Taylor viene, ¿recuerdas? – contestó Albert.

-Ah, lo siento – dijo algo apenada – debí enviar a alguien a avisarte que el doctor ya vino.

-¿Ya vino? – preguntó Albert soltándola de su abrazo y mirándola – Tenía que venir a las seis – añadió serio.

-Sí, pero vino antes, a eso de las cuatro y media porque había olvidado que tenía que ir a Southampton a ver a un paciente.

-¿Y te revisó? – preguntó mirándola firmemente.

-Si, y no tengo nada, te lo dije – le recordó con una sonrisa.

Albert inclinó un poco la cabeza tratando de descubrir si le estaba contando todo.

-¿Estabas enferma Candy? – preguntó Archie preocupado mientras miraba que Stear no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Sólo estaba un poco mal con mi estómago, pero no es nada – comentó como si nada.

-Me hubiera gustado hablar con él – comentó Albert pensativo, Candy se veía un poco demacrada lo había venido notando estos últimos días.

-A mí también me hubiera gustado que estuvieras – admitió Candy pero luego de la embarazosa revisión fue mejor que no. Menos mal que era enfermera y sabía de este tipo de revisiones, de lo contrario se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza.

Albert la miró nuevamente buscando algo en sus ojos.

-Estoy bien – le aseguró apretando su mano – me recetó unos suplementos vitamínicos, nada más.

-¿Y dónde está Stear? – preguntó Archie interrumpiendo el escrutinio de Albert sobre Candy.

-No lo van a creer – dijo Candy feliz – está intentando hacer otra Cajita de la Felicidad para mí.

-¿? – Archie y Albert le miraron sin comprender.

-Es que él me regaló una cajita de música a la que llamó la Cajita de la Felicidad antes de partir – les empezó contando al ver sus caras – y yo se la di a Patty, pero un día dejó de funcionar.

-Como todo lo que hacía – comentó Archie.

-¿Está "intentando hacer" otra cajita, dijiste? – preguntó Albert sin pasar por alto el hecho que Stear estuviera nuevamente trabajando en sus inventos.

-Si – comentó feliz – Estábamos en la sala y de pronto se quedó muy callado, cuando lo vi, estaba sujetándose de la silla y se movía como si esquivara objetos, lo llamé varias veces y luego de un rato abrió los ojos y dijo que lo recordaba todo.

-¿En serio? – dijo Archie sorprendido - No lo puedo creer…

-¿Tuvo alguna mala reacción? – preguntó Albert.

-Al principio parecía que no sabía bien donde estaba, pero luego poco a poco se fue dando cuenta.

-¿Y dónde está? – preguntó Archie.

-Arriba, en su habitación.

-Tengo que verlo - dijo Archie encaminándose a las gradas.

-Se veía tan desolado por un momento – le comentó Candy a Albert cuando Archie desapareció en las gradas – dijo que no sabía cómo volver hacer el de antes, entonces le sugerí que inventara algo, pensé que no lo querría intentar pero luego de un momento accedió.

-Stear es inteligente, y hará lo que necesite para volver hacer el de siempre – comentó Albert – sólo hay que darle tiempo – corroboró con seguridad.

-Eso espero – dijo Candy con esperanza.

Candy y Albert subieron más lentamente las gradas detrás de Archie.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Candy a Albert mientras subían las escaleras al sentirlo distante.

-Candy…- se detuvo un poco en una de las gradas – ¿seguro dijo el doctor que estabas bien? – le preguntó preocupado.

-Si, te aseguro que sí, estoy bien, amor – le dijo Candy subiendo un escalón más para ponerse a su altura.

-No me ocultas nada ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo haría? – preguntó Candy con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé…- dudó, había algo en su mirada.

-Te preocupas por nada, ¿sabes? – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – no te oculto nada, estoy tan sana como tú, aunque debería primero pedirle al doctor Taylor que te hiciera una revisada, por si las dudas – hizo un guiño travieso.

Albert acarició con el dedo pulgar las ojeras de Candy mientras sonreía.

-El doctor dijo que es natural que luego de situaciones tensas haya cierto cansancio físico y mental, creo que a eso se deben mis ojeras – le comentó sabiendo que él estaba preocupado por lo demacrada que se veía últimamente - ya sabes por la llegada de Stear y todo lo que pasó luego – dijo Candy omitiendo el nombre de Jana no quería volver a nombrarla en su vida.

-… - Albert no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirarla con intensidad.

-Ahora vamos a ver cómo va mi Cajita de la Felicidad. No quiero toparme con que me está construyendo otra caja para sumergirme en el agua.

-Vamos – dijo Albert con una sonrisa recordando todos los inventos en los que Candy le había contado había participado de conejillo de indias de Stear.

Al llegar miraron felizmente sorprendidos como Stear había dibujado una serie de diagramas proyectando la Cajita de la Felicidad en el papel.

-Tomará un poco de tiempo – dijo Stear en cuanto Albert y Candy aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta.

-Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo Stear – comentó Candy sonriendo.

-Espero que esta cajita si funcione – añadió Archie reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarlo al verlo haciendo bosquejos nuevamente.

-Si quieres puedo hacer una para ti también – le ofreció Stear a Archie.

-Te agradecería si hicieras una para mamá – sugirió Archie con una sonrisa – Y luego, si sale bien, podrías hacer otra para Annie.

-Y otra para la tía Elroy – añadió Candy, la cosa era tener a Stear inventando.

-A este paso, Stear, creo que vas a tener que montar una fábrica – le sugirió Albert con una sonrisa.

-Creo que sí – sonrió Stear sin despegar los ojos de la línea que estaba trazando.

-De seguro la mamá de Annie también querrá una – dijo Archie.

-Y también la señorita Ponny y la hermana María – dijo Candy feliz.

-Deberían esperar a ver cómo me sale esta caja antes que sigan aumentándome los pedidos, ¿no creen? – Stear puso los ojos en blanco pero no dejó de sonreír, nunca en su vida había tenido tantos pedidos de sus inventos.

Todos sonrieron con sus palabras, contentos de ver al Stear de siempre abrirse paso poco a poco de sus traumas.

Candy quiso decirle que también hiciera una para Patty pero guardó silencio, al ver la mirada significativa que Albert le dirigió cuando abrió la boca para sugerirlo. Definitivamente le leía los pensamientos.

Albert miró con detenimiento a Stear, sólo Candy podría convencerlo de volver a inventar…sólo ella…

Casi tuvieron que llevar a rastras a Stear a cenar porque estaba muy concentrado en sus diagramas.

-Entonces Albert – dijo Archie luego de la cena – ¿crees que sea buena idea invertir aquí?

-Siempre es bueno tener repartido el capital en varias industrias y no en una sola.

-Tienes razón.

-Bueno chicos, me retiro a dormir – dijo Candy luego de disimular un enorme bostezo.

-¿Tan temprano Candy? – dijo Archie mirando el reloj.

-Estoy cansada – dijo bostezando nuevamente – Que descansen – se despidió mientras todos se levantaban. – Quédate conversando un poco más – le sugirió a Albert, sabiendo que aún era temprano para él, pero ella se moría de sueño.

-Creo que te acompaño hasta arriba, quiero continuar con mis diseños – añadió Stear.

-Vamos entonces – dijo Candy antes de darle un beso en los labios a Albert.

Albert miró como Candy se tomaba del brazo de Stear y subían las gradas.

-¿Y que canción vas a poner en la cajita? – le preguntó Candy mientras subían.

-Mmmm tengo que ver los acordes para el rodillo.

-¿Qué?

-Es que la caja funciona haciendo girar un rodillo donde están las notas

-Ah…que interesante – comentó sin entender mucho a lo que se refería Stear – que tengas una buena noche Stear – dijo Candy cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-Tú también – sonrió Stear – Gracias Candy.

-¿De qué? – le preguntó.

-Por confiar en que puedo volver hacer el de antes, el de siempre.

-Nunca dejaste de serlo – le dijo Candy – sólo estabas un poco desmemoriado.

-Jajaja

Stear avanzó hasta su dormitorio y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo.

Albert subió después de dos horas a la habitación. Archie había subido hace media hora, quería escribirle una larga carta a Annie contándole todo lo que le había pasado, antes no había tenido la oportunidad de extrañarla pero ahora que estaba a un océano de distancia las cosas eran distintas.

Albert se había quedado conversando un poco con Ben, el mayordomo, quería saber si el médico había dejado algún recado para él, pero lo único que le supo informar fue que Candy había salido luego de la visita del doctor.

Respiró un poco antes de abrir la puerta mientras se preguntaba porque Candy no le había contado de su salida. No es que tuviera que contarle cada paso que daba, pero estaba preocupado por su salud. La mucama que la acompañó sólo le dijo que fueron a una tienda para comprar unos pañuelos. Qué raro. Y el nerviosismo de la mucama al contestar no pasó desapercibido para él. Ben, sólo añadió que no se demoraron en regresar.

La habitación se encontraba sumida en penumbras cuando abrió la puerta, apenas se escuchaba la acompasada respiración de Candy que le indicó que estaba profundamente dormida.

Se quedó parado un rato mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad y cuando lo hicieron se quedó mirándola dormir. Parecía un ángel, ella era el ángel que había llegado a su vida para devolverle la felicidad que le fue arrebatada junto con sus seres más queridos.

Tal vez no debería amarla tanto, tal vez sólo así permanecería a su lado. Agitó la cabeza ante sus miedos más profundos.

Cerró los ojos e hizo una oración pidiéndole al Altísimo que la cuidara.

Cuando Candy abrió los ojos en la mañana se encontró con el mismo cielo frente a sus narices. Albert la tenía envuelta en sus brazos y la estaba mirando con atención.

-Hola

-Hola

-¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Dormí tan bien que aún tengo sueño – comentó Candy con una sonrisa.

-… - Albert sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Mmm casi las ocho de la mañana – dijo Albert sin soltarla de su abrazo.

-Las ocho – a Candy se le abrieron los ojos - ¿Y qué haces aun en la cama? ¿No tenías una reunión? – preguntó preocupada.

-La reunión es en la tarde – Albert sonrió – Estabas tan cómoda en mis brazos que no quise moverme para no despertarte.

-Qué lindo, gracias – Candy lo besó suavemente en los labios.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Albert luego de un rato.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Candy.

-No sé, hay algo en tu mirada…

-¿Algo en mi mirada?

-Quieres dejar de repetir todo lo que te digo – le pidió Albert con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo hago?

-Si

-Jajaja no me di cuenta.

-¿Me vas a contar que es lo que pasa? – intentó Albert nuevamente.

-Mmm – Candy lo pensó un poco, había estado preparada para las embestidas de Albert realmente era muy intuitivo, sobre todo con ella – Estoy muy feliz porque Stear recuperó su memoria.

-¿Segura que es sólo eso?

-Si… - puso los ojos en blanco - ¿Acaso dudas de mí?

-Es sólo que siento que no me estás diciendo todo…

-Mmmm – se llevó un dedo a la mejilla - ¿qué puedo estar ocultándote? – se preguntó a sí misma.

-Candy…- le presionó Albert

-Ay ya sé, que ayer salí con Dalia un momento, ¿ya lo sabías verdad?

-…- Albert se limitó a hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-En esta casa no hay como tener secretos – dijo como para sí misma – Fui a comprar unos pañuelos. – añadió al ver como Albert levantaba una ceja perfecta. Lo amaba tanto.

-¿Unos pañuelos?

-Es que Dorothy olvidó empacarme pañuelos y ayer me di cuenta que no tenía ninguno.

Albert la miró detenidamente.

-Será mejor que nos levantemos, Archie y Stear deben estar esperándonos en la mesa para desayunar, eso si es que ya no lo hicieron – sugirió Candy esquivando la mirada de Albert.

Candy se levantó despacio y se encaminó al baño, mientras Albert sopesaba seriamente en la posibilidad de someterla a varias torturas para que confesara que ocultaba, tal vez sería más fácil sacárselo a la mucama, pero decidió que le seguiría el juego sólo un poco más.

-¿Y dónde están los pañuelos que compraste? – preguntó Albert mientras se cerraba los botones de la camisa.

-No los compré porque no tenían el modelo que quería, hoy en la tarde dijeron que me tendrían otros modelos.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste a otra tienda?

-Porque ya estaban cerrando.

Albert sonrió, sino la conociera tan bien, le hubiera creído.

-La señora de la tienda, pasó avisando que ya tiene listo su pedido – le dijo la mucama en voz baja luego que todos terminaron de desayunar.

-Gracias Dalia.

-Lo puede pasar a retirar a cualquier hora.

-Está bien, más tarde vamos las dos – le dijo Candy con un guiño.

-Si señora.

Candy sonrió mientras se giraba y se topó con la mirada azul y penetrante de Albert en la distancia.

-¿Crees que podamos ir de compras? – improvisó de repente acercándose a él, sabía que cuando Albert se encontraba en reuniones tenía que preparar documentos y papeles, así que podría salir con Dalia.

Albert la miró un momento antes de contestar.

-Me encantaría acompañarte. – Albert sonrió.

-¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Si, sólo tenemos que pasar enviándole este telegrama a George y podemos ir a cualquier lado.

-¿A dónde van? – preguntó Stear.

-Vamos de compras – sonrió Candy lanzándole una mirada significativa a la mucama que no pasó desapercibida por Albert.

-¿Podría acompañarlos? – preguntó Stear – tengo que comprar algunas herramientas y materiales para iniciar con la construcción de tu cajita – le anunció.

-Vamos entonces – respondió Albert.

-¿A dónde van todos? – preguntó Archie al ver a todos dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Vamos de compras – dijo Candy.

-¿Tú también Stear? – preguntó preocupado recordando que Stear odiaba salir de compras.

-Voy a comprar materiales y herramientas – le aclaró Stear.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Nosotros vamos a ver pañuelos, sombreros – cosas así.

-Voy con ustedes – dijo Archie con vehemencia.

A la final todos terminaron acompañando a Archie a decidir entre varias camisas.

-Se supone que tenía que comprar materiales también – protestó Stear al verse dentro del auto lleno de paquetes de Archie.

-Pero primero tenías que comprar las herramientas. – le indicó Archie la caja de herramientas que llevaba Stear en la mano.

-Pero tenía que comprar también los materiales. – rezongó un poco Stear. – Si hubiera recordado antes de entrar a esa tienda de camisas lo engorroso que es comprar contigo no hubiera entrado nunca – continuó protestando.

-Pero si todos salimos comprando algo. – le aclaró Archie.

Candy había comprado un sombrero, Albert una camisa y eso a insistencia de Candy y el resto de la tienda había vaciado Archie.

-Si claro…- protestó Stear.

-En la tarde puedes salir con Candy a seguir comprando – le sugirió Archie.

-… - Candy hizo un asentimiento de cabeza con una sonrisa.

-¿Es que no entiendes que el tiempo es oro cuando se está construyendo algo? – protestó Stear nuevamente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

En la tarde Albert y Archie salieron a una reunión mientras Stear, Candy y Dalia salían nuevamente de compras.

Albert miró como el auto en el que iba Candy se dirigía al lado contrario del suyo, definitivamente algo le estaba ocultando. Y la dejaba hacerlo sólo para seguirle la corriente porque si se hubiera propuesto ya lo hubiera descubierto.

Le daría un día más, sólo un día más. Mañana sabría lo que le ocultaba a primera hora.

A las cinco de la tarde los dos autos entraron en la mansión con diferencia de un minuto.

-¿Recién llegan? – preguntó Archie al ver al auto de Candy y Stear estacionarse un minuto después que el de ellos.

-Si – contestó Stear mientras Dalia salía por la otra puerta llevando unos paquetes y Ben tomaba otros de Stear.

Albert fue donde Candy y la ayudo a bajar.

-Llegaron temprano - comentó Candy mientras se tomaba de la mano de Albert.

-La reunión no fue larga.

-Que bueno que ya estás en casa.

Albert sonrió luego de besarla en los labios a manera de saludo.

-¿Compraste todo lo que te faltó comprar en la mañana? – le preguntó Albert con un guiño.

-Si – sonrió Candy sabiendo que se refería a que gracias a Archie nadie pudo comprar lo que quería – Y mis pañuelos, también – le indicó con una sonrisa la caja que llevaba Dalia más adelante.

-Sobre todos tus pañuelos. – sonrió Albert. El tiempo se le acababa mañana a primera hora sabría que le ocultaba.

Al igual que la noche anterior, incluso quince minutos antes, Candy se retiró a dormir.

-Estoy exhausta, no sé ni cómo cené – comentó mientras le daba un beso a Albert – me voy a dormir chicos - se despidió.

-Hasta mañana Candy.

Albert miró como Candy subía junto con Dalia, respiró un poco, habría prometido que mañana empezaría su inquisición y lo cumpliría.

Una hora más tarde subió, esperaba que aún no estuviera dormida pero cuando abrió la puerta todo estaba en penumbras.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido cerró la puerta y sin encender ninguna luz se sacó la ropa, casi al tanteo levantó el edredón y se acostó despacio. Tenía que tomarse las cosas con más calma, pero cuando se trataba de Candy todo su mundo se ponía patas arriba.

Iría a ver al doctor Taylor al siguiente día y si era necesario pediría una segunda opinión con otro médico, recordó que cuando Pauna enfermó lo primero que delató su enfermedad fueron sus ojeras, y Candy tenía ojeras.

En cuanto a Dalia, la sometería a un exhaustivo interrogatorio no sin antes conversar con el chofer para que le dijera a donde las había llevado exactamente.

Se pegó un poco a ella para abrazarla pero entonces sintió que había algo en la almohada, tanteó un poco y no tenía ni idea de lo que era…

Se giró un poco y prendió la lamparita de noche que había en su velador para ver que era.

¡Oh sorpresa! Lo que estaba en su almohada definitivamente no se lo esperaba. ¿Acaso eran un par de escarpines blancos?

Pestañó un poco sin saber que pensar entonces enfocó sus ojos en Candy y ella lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

-Vamos a ser papás – le confesó en un susurro.

-¡Oh Dios! – fue lo único que sus labios pudieron articular.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Espero sus dudas hayan sido disipadas finalmente jajaja…

"Escarpines= zapatitos de lana para bebe"

Y no se olviden de comentarme sobre el capítulo.

Gracias por leer.

Tita Calderón


	35. Chapter 35

**IN FRAGANTI**

**Por: Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO XXXV**

"Vamos a ser Papás"

Esta frase barrió con todos sus pensamientos en un segundo.

-¡Oh, Dios! – Albert balbuceó por primera vez en su vida.

Definitivamente Candy sabía cómo dejarlo sin palabras, ni pensamientos.

-¿Papás? – preguntó luego de interminables segundos de silencio absoluto sin poder articular ninguna palabra más.

-Si, Papás – corroboró Candy con una amplia sonrisa.

Había imaginado todo, menos esto: un bebé de Candy y suyo.

"Nuestro" resonó desde adentro.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Candy al ver que se había quedado de piedra mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Albert no respondió, se limitó hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza mientras la miraba con adoración.

Se acercó despacio, tan lento que era como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta, depositó un beso fino en la frente de Candy. Fue un roce tan suave como si besara el pétalo de una rosa. Luego, continuó depositando otro beso igual de suave en su sien y otro en cada una de sus mejillas y continuó con otro en la punta de la nariz para culminar en sus labios, iniciando en la comisura para ir lentamente y con suma delicadeza al centro de sus labios, para besarla con todo el fervor con el que su corazón latía.

Sus grandes manos tomaron el rostro de Candy con la sutileza que se toma el bien más preciado, profundizó el beso con devoción, entregándole su alma misma como tributo a la vida que crecía en su vientre y que desde este momento adoraba más que a su propia vida.

Candy deslizó sus palpitantes dedos entre los cortos cabellos de oro de él para besarlo con la febril ansia que sólo se siente por el ser amado.

-Candy, Candy, Candy… – repitió Albert entre murmullos entre sus labios – me has dado la noticia más inesperadamente extraordinaria que me podías haber dado en esta vida…- confesó colmado de amor.

-¿Estás feliz? – preguntó Candy alejándose un poco para verle a los ojos.

-Estoy más que feliz, estoy simplemente extasiado – confesó mientras la besaba nuevamente apretándola entre sus brazos.

La soltó suavemente y con sumo cuidado deslizó la mano hasta tocar su vientre plano, casi con temor.

-Aun no se me nota – dijo Candy poniendo su mano sobre la de Albert que temblaba levemente – El doctor dijo que apenas estoy de cinco semanas.

Albert la miró maravillado acariciando con suma sutileza donde crecía el fruto de su amor. ¡Oh Dios! Allí estaba su hijo.

-¿Esto era lo que me ocultabas? – le preguntó quitando la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Si – Candy sonrió – Quería sorprenderte, por eso salí a comprar estos zapatitos de bebe – le indicó los escarpines que estaban en la almohada - quería decírtelo ayer mismo, pero en la tienda no tenían en color blanco, sólo azul y rosa y yo quería blanco porque aún no sabemos que es…- confesó.

-Y yo pensando lo peor – admitió Albert poniendo los ojos en blanco pero visiblemente aliviado – pensé que estabas enferma…

-Jajajaja – Candy ahogó su risa tapándose la boca con una mano.

-No te rías, que estuve muy preocupado – le regañó tocándole la punta de la nariz.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención preocuparte – le dio un beso en la mano – estaba preocupada porque Dalia me dijo que le preguntaste a donde fuimos y la pobre sufría pensando que nos ibas a descubrir.

Albert sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Sospeché que algo me ocultaban gracias a su nerviosismo – confesó Albert – Si me lo hubiera propuesto lo habría descubierto ayer mismo – le aseguró levantando una ceja.

-Jajajajajaja – rió Candy – Estoy segura de eso – aseguró Candy convencida de las habilidades investigativas de Albert.

-¿Pero de seguro ya lo sospechabas? – le preguntó Albert al recordar que ella decía que no era nada lo que tenía.

-¿Qué?

-Que tus síntomas eran por el bebé – le miró el vientre.

-No - negó con la cabeza - ¿Lo puedes creer? Toda una enfermera certificada y no tenía ni idea de que todos mis mareos y de más achaques eran porque estaba embarazada – rió incrédula por su falta de atención a los obvios síntomas. – Perdí totalmente mis cuentas – añadió con rubor en sus mejillas recordando su periodo perdido.

-Si te consuela, tampoco yo lo vi venir – admitió Albert, él era tan intuitivo pero esta vez su intuición no había funcionado para nada.

Candy sonrió.

-El doctor dijo que los mareos y los otros síntomas podrían aumentar conforme avance el primer trimestre del embarazo, así que más vale que me vaya preparando – le comentó Candy suspirando.

-Que nos vayamos preparando – le corrigió Albert con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Tienes razón jajajaja – rió Candy feliz – Creo que tú serás uno de las más afectados – admitió Candy sacándole la lengua.

-Ó el más beneficiado – le sonrió.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

-¿Por cierto, cuándo les diremos a todos lo del bebé? – le preguntó Candy.

-Mmm – Albert lo pensó un poco – ¿Qué te parece si les decimos cuando regresemos a Chicago? – le propuso Albert…

-Genial – aceptó Candy feliz – será nuestro secreto hasta que regresemos – le encantaba compartir secretos con Albert los hacían más suyos. Y éste en especial.

La mañana llegó con nauseas matutinas a primera hora. Albert estuvo a su lado sujetándole la cabeza.

-Ya estoy bien – dijo respirando hondo – al menos ya sabemos porque son las náuseas…

Albert no dijo nada sólo la abrazó por detrás.

Antes de salir a la reunión que tenía en la mañana acarició el rostro de Candy.

-Se me cuidan - le pidió en un susurro cerca del oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla primero y luego en los labios.

Candy simplemente flotó ante la sutil petición.

Concentrado totalmente en la construcción de la cajita de la felicidad, Stear pasó sus días ocupados y fue una especie de terapia que lo ayudó a no internarse en demasía en los traumas que traía en la mente de la guerra.

A veces solía quedarse en medio de un martilleo mientras por su mente pasaban imágenes nefastas de la crueldad que había vivido, entonces pestañeaba y volvía a la realidad y trabajaba con más ahínco en su invento.

Candy lo miraba quedarse como en pausa de vez en cuando y cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras rogaba para sus adentros por él.

-Sigues escribiendo la misma carta desde hace días – le sorprendió Stear con su aseveración una tarde que se habían quedado solos los dos.

-Pues si – contestó Candy en medio de un suspiro levantando levemente los hombros – Es que creo que estoy un poco trabada…

-Tal vez si te das una vuelta… - le sugirió Stear con una sonrisa.

-Me he dado mil vueltas y no sé qué más escribirle para animarla en la distancia. – soltó por último Candy, total era por Stear que Patty estaba sufriendo.

-¿Animarla? ¿A quién?

Candy suspiró profundamente, dejó la pluma a un lado, se levantó, fue hacia donde estaba Stear, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al jardín.

-Ven Stear, caminemos un poco…

Caminaron lentamente mientras un viento suave les movía los cabellos.

-Lo que te voy a contar… – empezó diciendo Candy luego de mirar al cielo –…es algo que pasó hace tiempo – tomó una bocanada de aire – Y te daré una patada al puro estilo vaquero si abres la boca al respecto.

Stear sonrió.

-No diré nada, seré una tumba – le prometió con una sonrisa.

-Mejor dicho, yo te mandaré a la tumba si se te sale por casualidad – le advirtió Candy.

Stear sonrió más ampliamente.

-Patty te ama, Stear, no lo dudes – le dijo Candy con firmeza – Te ama tanto que cuando nos dijeron que habías muerto, ella…- guardó silencio un momento –…ella intentó quitarse la vida – le confesó con una gran exhalación.

Stear se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó luego de un momento, totalmente serio.

-Porque no quería vivir una vida en la que tú no estuvieras…

-Es algo tan tonto – murmuró enojado alejándose unos cuantos pasos.

-Fue muy duro para todos creerte muerto, pero en especial lo fue para ella…

-Pero eso no justifica una decisión tan…tan absurda… - movió la cabeza.

-Lo sé…pero te imaginas cuán grande es su amor por ti…que no quería vivir una vida en la que tú no estuvieras…- Candy lo dejó correr…

-O lo fue… - dijo Stear refiriéndose al amor que Patty sentía o sintió por él.

-Lo es, Stear, no lo dudes…

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras un viento fuerte agitaba las ramas de los árboles.

Archie regresaba al siguiente día a América, mientras Stear viajaría junto con Candy y Albert luego de una semana y media. Pero a última hora de la tarde, Stear decidió regresar con su hermano. La charla mantenida con Candy le quemaba el alma.

Albert sólo levantó una ceja y miró a Candy con profundidad sabiendo que ella tenía mucho que ver en la repentina partida de Stear.

-Creo que Stear no quiere separarse de Archie – dijo Candy mientras los despedían la siguiente mañana en el puerto.

-Por qué tengo la ligera impresión que tu estas ligeramente implicada en su partida… - dijo Albert suspicaz.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo? Si quería que se quedara hasta que terminara mi cajita de la felicidad. – desvió la mirada. – Albert creo que se me acaba de antojar un helado – añadió cambiando de conversación, tratando de distraerlo – o mejor una fruta – lo pensó un poco sabiendo que tenía toda la atención de Abert – mmm creo que mejor algo de sal…

Lo consiguió, si alguien sabía cómo distraer a Albert era definitivamente Candy…

Stear miró al horizonte azul mientras viajaban de regreso a su hogar, tal vez no visitaría a Patty en Florida, pero al menos estaría en el mismo continente.

Pero cuando desembarcó en Nueva York su decisión flaqueó.

-Archie, creo que…- guardó silencio unos instantes -…que vas a tener que regresar solo a casa…- dijo rascándose la cabeza con incomodidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que…es decir…- bajó la mirada - quiero ir a Florida – admitió al final.

-¿Quieres ir a ver a Patty? – preguntó Archie levantando una ceja.

-No exactamente a verla – le aclaró – más bien quiero…asegurarme que esté bien…- la palabra suicidio campaneaba en su mente…

-¿Y por qué no va a estar bien? – preguntó Archie, refiriéndose a Patty.

-Quiero verla de lejos…nada más. – dijo cumpliendo la palabra que le había dado a Candy de no decir a nadie sobre el intento de suicidio de Patty.

Archie lo miró un momento.

-¿Y cómo la vas a encontrar? – le preguntó Archie.

-Candy me pidió que pusiera esta carta en el buzón cuando llegara aquí – le mostró el sobre dirigido a Patty.

-Bien…- Archie sonrió – Te acompañaré…- afirmó.

-No es necesario…no quiero retrasarte.

-Stear…eres mi único hermano – le aseguró. – Te creí muerto por demasiado tiempo como para ahora querer estar pegado a ti como si fueras mi siamés – admitió esquivando la mirada que ahora estaba nublada – te prometo que no estorbaré si decides hablar con Patty, pero también puedo prestarte mi hombro para que llores si ella ya te ha reemplazado – esto último lo dijo para aguijonearlo.

Stear abrió los ojos, pensar que Patty lo olvidaría fue peor que caer del avión.

-¿Reemplazarme? – murmuró como para sí mismo.

-Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres…un día te quieren y al siguiente te tratan como un paria – comentó Archie como si hablara del tiempo.

-Si me retrasas Archie, te juro que no haré ninguna caja de la felicidad para Annie – lo amenazó.

-Trato hecho – Archie sonrió aliviado.

Stear no le dio tiempo a Archie ni de mirar el paisaje de Nueva York, le encaminó a paso ligero a la estación de tren para comprar los pasajes a Florida.

Cuando Stear vislumbró la casa de Patty en la distancia se detuvo, el valor se le había ido.

-No me digas que te estas arrepintiendo – le molestó Archie.

-Recuerda que no vine a visitarla, sólo quiero asegurarme que esté bien. – le recordó Stear.

-Pues entonces ve y pregunta si está bien. – le propuso Archie.

-No seas idiota – le retó Stear – no quiero que sepa que vine.

-¿Quieres que yo pregunte? – se ofreció Archie levantando los hombros.

-Lo que me estoy preguntando – dijo Stear mirándolo fijamente - ¿Es por qué dejé que me acompañaras?

-Porque soy tu hermano favorito y no puedes vivir sin mí.

-Eres mi único hermano Archie – le recordó Stear.

-Lo sé…soy único – Archie sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Stear ponía los ojos en blanco – Sabes que…mientras te decides voy por un refresco al lobby del hotel – era mejor dejarlo batallar solo con sus demonios románticos.

Archie caminó por donde habían venido mirando el paisaje y fue ahí que descubrió en la lejanía una figura muy particular que miraba al mar…

-Stear…- lo llamó regresando sobre sus pasos.

-¿No te ibas al hotel? – le preguntó Stear molesto.

-Eso estaba haciendo…pero mira quien creo que está por allá – le indicó hacia la playa una figura solitaria sentada mirando al infinito.

-¿Patty? – no veía tan bien como Archie y por eso dudó.

-Se parece bastante – Archie se pasó una mano por la barbilla – bueno ya la viste, parece que está bien, ahora vámonos.

-¿Estás apurado? – le preguntó molesto Stear dando un par de pasos hacia la lejana silueta.

-Acalorado, para ser exactos. – le confesó Archie.

-Pues vete…

-Mira Stear, deja de ser un imbécil, no se te da para nada lo de mártir.

-¿Qué?

-Que vayas a hablar de una vez con ella.

-¿Y qué le voy a decir?

-Podrías empezar diciéndole que la recuerdas – le propuso.

-No…- declaró Stear con firmeza

-Entonces dile que viniste a dejarle la carta de Candy – le sugirió poniendo los ojos en blanco – pero yo en tu lugar mejor no le daría esa carta…- miró hacia el bolsillo donde Stear guardaba la carta -Conociendo a Candy es capaz de haberle sugerido que comience una nueva vida sin ti – le aguijoneó sabiendo que Candy jamás haría eso, su propósito era que Stear se animara a hablar con Patty, sus ojos estaban entristecidos y anhelantes mirándola en la distancia.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó Stear preocupado.

-No, no lo creo – dijo Archie negando con la cabeza – lo que creo es que si no das el primer paso y vences tus miedos, ella encontrará algún día, alguien que no tenga miedo de amarla… - sentenció firmemente.

Stear lo miró apesadumbrado.

-Ve Stear, lucha por tu amor y si te rechaza estaré en el lobby dispuesto a prestarte mi hombro y decirte que al menos lo intentaste.

Archie empezó a caminar sin regresar a ver y rogó para sus adentros que Stear se animara a buscar a la chica que amaba.

Stear se quedó mirando a la silueta borrosa en la lejanía…

¿Qué tal si era la abuela Martha?

Despegó la mirada de esa figura que lo atraía como un imán y buscó a Archie pero él casi desaparecía por el camino.

Dio un respiro y caminó por la arena con algo de dificultad, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la silueta se detuvo unos instantes sopesando la idea de regresar, entonces miró que junto a Patty estaban las marionetas que él le había hecho, hace ya mucho tiempo.

Se sentó tras ella a un par de metros de distancia, Patty estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mirando al horizonte sin percatarse de nada.

-Creo que de todos mis inventos, esas marionetas son las únicas que aún siguen funcionando – dijo Stear luego de tomar aire varias veces y de darse de cachetadas imaginariamente para armarse de valor.

Patty totalmente asustada regresó a ver con los ojos desorbitados.

-Stear… - balbuceó limpiándose las lágrimas. Siempre que iba allí lloraba.

Stear había optado por acoger la segunda sugerencia de Archie, entregarle la carta de Candy, asegurarse que estuviera bien y marcharse como si aún no la recordara, pero cuando vio los ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas su férrea voluntad se quebró.

Decidió en un segundo que haría caso a la sugerencia de Albert, de Candy y de Archie…le daría una oportunidad a este tonto amor que en lugar de debilitarse con el tiempo se había fortalecido con la distancia.

-Yo…acabo de regresar de Londres…- confesó Stear mientras la brisa marina movía sus largos cabellos largos despejando la cicatriz en su mejilla.

Patty no dijo nada, sólo se arrodilló en la arena para mirarlo en la distancia con los ojos nublados de amor, de tristeza y de alegría. Era tan guapo, incluso con esa cicatriz, le parecía más apuesto que antes.

-Vine…vine porque quería decirte…que…- la garganta se le cerró, no sabía cómo decirle que la recordaba. Una brisa marina movió con fuerza sus largos cabellos negros callando sus razones y haciendo que hablara su corazón - …que te amo…- le soltó de golpe - que nunca he dejado de amarte…que te recordé la tarde antes de mi partida y no te dije nada porque tuve miedo que al ver las heridas que ahora llenan todo mi cuerpo y mi mente te alejaras…- bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Stear…- dijo Patty tocándose las mejillas mientras gruesas lágrimas de incredulidad nublaban sus ojos. Stear la amaba…

-No quiero que me digas nada antes de que veas lo que la guerra hizo conmigo…- la miró un segundo y luego miró al horizonte – tengo traumas que no creo superar nunca, a veces siento que aún estoy en el frente de batalla y otros no se ni dónde estoy, tomo medicación para aplacar mis miedos y para dormir en las noches…pero creo que todo eso no es nada comparado con…con esto…

Stear tragó con fuerza y luego de una honda respiración se levantó la camisa que ocultaba sus heridas de un tirón.

A Patty se le subieron los colores al rostro, jamás había visto el cuerpo de nadie, quería morirse de vergüenza y quiso decirle que no era necesario…pero fue la furia de Stear al levantarse la camisa lo que calló sus palabras…

Sus heridas, eran heridas y por ilógico que fuera a ella esto le produjo calor en sus entrañas. Amaba cada herida que cruzaba su piel…lo amaba a él.

Stear se bajó la camisa con violencia.

-No soy el que fui y tal vez nunca lo sea – dijo Stear mirando al horizonte – tengo traumas que jamás olvidaré pero mi amor sigue intacto – dicho esto se levantó y empezó a caminar por donde había venido. No le pediría nada.

Patty lo alcanzó luego de un par de segundos de reaccionar a sus palabras.

-¡Espera! – le pidió casi gritando - Mi amor no sigue intacto… – admitió Patty.

Stear bajó la mirada y se detuvo un instante, no sabía porque le dolía tanto escuchar aquello, si se lo había esperado.

-Mi amor ha crecido cada minuto y hoy…yo…yo…te amo más que antes – admitió con todos los colores al rostro.

Stear levantó los ojos totalmente asombrado y se giró despacio.

-¿Aún me amas? – le preguntó incrédulo.

-Más que ayer – dijo Patty mirando a sus pies.

-¿Incluso con estas heridas?

-Te amo más, por esas heridas – dijo Patty – tal vez no pueda desaparecerlas, ni curarlas, pero puedo amarlas porque ellas te trajeron de vuelta a mí…

Stear acortó la distancia sin decir una palabra y simplemente la abrazó.

.

-¿Crees que Stear se anime a ver a Patty? – le preguntó Candy a Albert mientras paseaban tomados del brazo por los jardines de la casa en Londres.

-Espero que si – le dijo Albert tocando su mano que posaba sobre su brazo.

-Estoy preocupada porque le dije del intento de suicidio de Patty – confesó Candy sin poder más con su conciencia - no debí abrir mi bocota – admitió Candy apenada.

Albert la miró sin ningún reproche.

-Tal vez eso fue lo que le motivó a viajar con Archie en lugar de esperar a viajar con nosotros – la tranquilizó.

-Eso espero…- dijo en un suspiro - ¿hice mal verdad?

-No amor, tarde o temprano Stear debía saberlo – sonrió levemente mientras la miraba.

-Pero justamente tuve que ser yo la que tuve que decírselo – dijo con culpa – lo que me consuela es que le hice jurar a Stear que no diría que yo se lo dije

-Jajaja, puede decir que fue Archie…

-Si…jajajajaja - Candy rió algo aliviada.

Caminaron otro poco.

-¿Estás segura que quieres ir a Escocia? – le preguntó Albert luego de un momento.

-Si – dijo Candy con una enorme sonrisa.

Viajar a Escocia era algo que tenían planeado hacer desde que salieron de Chicago.

-De todas maneras es un viaje largo. – meditó Albert mirándola.

-Pero podemos hacer varias paradas – sugirió Candy.

-Mañana saldremos a Escocia entonces – sentenció Albert - pero nos hospedaremos en uno o dos lugares antes de llegar. – dijo Albert luego de un momento.

-La primera vez que viajé, apenas descansamos una vez y solo fue para estirar las piernas – le comentó Candy.

-Pero ahí no estabas embarazada – le aclaró.

-Tienes razón, descasaremos donde tú quieras, entonces. – estaba tan feliz de ir a Escocia que casi dio saltitos.

Cuando llegaron a Escocia todos los recuerdos de Candy de aquel verano la envolvieron con una nostalgia diferente. Suspiró mirando el firmamento irregular de montañas que los rodeaban y apretando la mano de Albert con emoción.

Los empleados que habían viajado con ellos desde Londres se encargaron de abrir las puertas y ventanas de par en par mientras Candy miraba maravillada la casa veraniega de la cual ahora era la dueña y señora.

Sonrió pagada de sí misma al caer en cuenta que Elisa nunca más podría hacer una fiesta aquí. De ahora en adelante ella sería la encargada de hacer y deshacer fiestas y reuniones. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, hubiera pensado que estaba loco.

Giró el rostro y se encontró a Albert mirando con nostalgia la casa de su niñez.

-¿Todo bien? – le preguntó al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no venía a esta casa…desde que papá murió…

Albert giró un poco y miró todo a su alrededor, casi todo permanecía tal como lo recordaba.

-Esta casa tienes tantos recuerdos felices que me siento un poco abrumado – admitió con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la repisa encima de la chimenea en la sala principal.

Allí había un rifle colgado.

-A papá le gustaba disparar blancos fijos, pero jamás disparaba a los animales…a no ser que fuera en defensa propia – acarició con suavidad el antiguo rifle recordando a su padre.

Candy lo miró mientras se daba cuenta que sus recuerdos de aquel verano eran ínfimos comparados con los recuerdos que Albert tenía de este lugar, suspiró feliz de que él los compartiera con ella.

-¿Y tienes recuerdos de tu mamá?

-Los recuerdos que tengo de ella son aún más borrosos, apenas recuerdo su sonrisa, no sé si es un recuerdo mío o de alguna de las fotografías – señaló la enorme pintura donde una hermosa mujer rubia con hermosos ojos azules como los de Albert sonreía enamorada.

-Tu mamá era hermosa – aseguró Candy sin dejar de mirarla, encontrando en ella varios rasgos de Albert como la nariz y las cejas.

-Si, realmente era muy hermosa – corroboró Albert sumergido en las añoradas facciones de su madre – será mejor que te sientes – le sugirió al verla de pie mirando la imagen.

-Estoy cansada de estar sentada – le aclaró Candy – mejor conozcamos toda la casa.

Albert guió a Candy en un recorrido por la casa, contándole un poco sobre sus vivencias en cada rincón.

-Me gustaría dar una vuelta por los alrededores – le pidió mientras miraban desde el balcón de la alcoba principal el impresionante paisaje que los rodeaba.

-Eso lo haremos mañana, no quiero que te esfuerces sin motivo.

-Pero estoy bien – refunfuñó Candy.

-Y quiero que sigas estando bien, recuerda que hay una personita aquí dentro – le tocó el vientre con infinita ternura – que requiere de toda precaución.

-Lo sé – sonrió Candy – Creo que me voy a recostar un ratito, ¿te parece?

-Buena idea.

Candy apenas pudo descansar, porque en cuanto se enteraron que el mismísimo heredero del clan Andrew estaba allí, todos los amigos y familiares de la familia Andrew los visitaron a distintas horas.

Candy tuvo que organizar una cena para agradecer a todos por sus atenciones en los días posteriores y pese a su poca experiencia organizando cenas, todo le quedó perfecto.

Los parientes escoceses de Albert resultaron ser unas personas con un gran sentido del humor y mientras contaban sus divertidas anécdotas con el Kilt y el viento, Candy se preguntó porque la tía Elroy no heredaría este sentido del humor. A lo mejor era adoptada, pensó para sus adentros tratando de entenderla.

Los días en Escocia transcurrieron cálidos entre cortos paseos e invitaciones a almorzar y cenar por todas partes.

Albert solía salir muy temprano en la mañana a cabalgar por los alrededores junto con el administrador de sus tierras tratando de ponerse al día en cuanto a los animales y sembríos que allí tenían.

Esa mañana se demoró un poco más en regresar porque fueron hasta las tierras en la colina donde pastaban las más de doscientas ovejas, repartidas en rebaños de su propiedad.

En cuanto llegó, Ben, el mayordomo que había venido desde Londres lo estaba esperando en el patio de las caballerizas.

-Señor estaba por ir a buscarlo, dice Dalia que la señora no se siente bien.

-¿Candy? – su rostro se transformó en un segundo.

Albert dejó las riendas en las manos del ayudante de cuadra

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó mientras se encaminaba a grandes pasos a la casa.

Albert ni siquiera escuchó la respuesta de Ben, porque su corazón empezó a tronar en sus oídos.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa? – le preguntó a Dalia que en ese momento acababa de bajar las gradas para decirle a Ben que fuera por el doctor.

-Arriba señor, en la habitación.

Albert subió las gradas de cuatro en cuatro y entró a la habitación como un huracán.

-¿Candy? – la llamó al ver que ella no estaba en la cama como esperaba.

Candy salió del baño con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y descompuesto.

- Estoy sangrando – le dijo mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos a llorar…

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

No se admiten mensajes con altos niveles de agresión a mi persona… jajajaja.

No se crean yo también estoy con el corazón en la boca.

Cualquier cosa por favor me lo dicen por medio de un review….

Gracias por leer.

Tita Calderón


End file.
